


Momentum

by KiriAsakura



Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, British Character, British English, Drama, Drunk Sex, During The Hobbit, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Hawaii, London, M/M, New York City, New Zealand, Rape, Sexual Content, affair love, beach, hard sex, modern Thilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 251,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Martin were in love from the beginning of the filming of the film The Hobbit. Their relationship grows up during their stay in New Zealand but on their return to England they have some problems because Richard is very jealous of Benedict Cumberbatch. After that finally Richard and Martin live together their romance, Benedict will cause their breakup. Angst, deception, discord, everything what a night of casual sex might cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Totally captivated

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Momentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618528) by [d_loop (dessel_lunabow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessel_lunabow/pseuds/d_loop)



> They met in Pinewood Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the first day that Richard stumbled with the blond in Pinewood Studios he captivated him becoming in the owner of his feelings and his deep desires. But Richard will have jealousy for Benedict. Richartin like Thilbo in real life

 

 

Well, this is my first fic Richartin. They two have become in my insane obsession (?) Because I think they're a perfect couple, hot, sweet and irresistible ... asajslakdask I love them with all my damn heart! * insert pink heart here * -wtf-

A few years ago I literally didn't write fan fics, so I’m a little oxidized. But I hope that with those years of experience to have improved. I also hope do not have many mistakes. About this fan fiction I must mention the following points.

1.-This is a fan fiction, so the locations or dates may or may not are in concordance with the original.

2.- In this parallel universe (?)  Richard and Martin not have any partner, so Amanda Abbington (or whoever) is discarded and not make mention of her, good or bad c: * peace *

3.-I'm sorry for the feelings that Benedict may have for Martin. I'm not looking to he be a villain, nor want to be mean to him but good in this fic the couple is Richard x Martin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 1 - Totally captivated_ **

  _"The truth is ...yeah, I'm dating with him"_

Those cold words hurt directly the Cumberbatch's heart. In his mind there was not enough explanation to describe well how he felt about it. The confession, although he expected it, disturbed him. He knew should be happy for Martin but ... he could not.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

London. The streets were a bit more crowded than usual. The afternoon was a bit warm. It was about to start the spring.

In the corner of some place there are several shops and storefronts sported was walking slowly Benedict Cumberbatch. He brooded in his own thoughts, those thoughts were very weighty. He was a bit exhausted by the constant work that he had been in recent weeks. For two years he had been filming the Sherlock series but the last days had been mostly heavy. Now the only thing he wanted was to get home, take a hot bath and then finally eat a nice dinner. He planned to watch after one of his favorite British programs on the new TV he had bought a week ago. Then he would go to sleep on his comfy bed.

He had recently moved to a small but not so modest apartment near a suburb of London. Previously he had been living in a larger penthouse which he shared with his partner for years. But right now it relationship was over. For that reason Benedict had decided to have a smaller but comfortable site, little and less opulent place could be better site, thought.

Besides the fact remain in the same place where he had shared so much with her caused him more sad and melancholy. Remember everything was tired to him and depressed. He had been somewhat low mood because of it. His head was full of thoughts and doubts. Benedict was very confused and afflicted. Benedict was very anxious. He was depressed. Although also felt more liberated because now he also knew cut their bonds had been better than continue a troubled relationship.

Benedict wanted to be alone and have a maid to help his chores would be a bit uncomfortable at this moment. Benedict could not meditate well their affairs. He did not want to be near to anyone else. Benedict came to his flat, fumbled his keys in his pocket and entered inside. He laid on one of his armchairs and saw the room. In his new house he still not had much furniture. It was not matter anyway. He did want only be alone, sleep, maybe send everything to the hell. Who cared? Also the decor was very minimal because he did not want to think about it. It did not matter. Then he turned on the TV. The bags were on the table a few supplies he had just purchased.

—mmm .... today there is nothing worthwhile on TV—he said to himself while was changing each of the channels —but soon going to start my favorite show.

He got off the couch and went to the kitchen to start to prepare the dinner. As he did he thought about ex- spouse. At the same time he spoke to himself.

—10 Years ... omg!  I lost or won?? Martin told me I should not regret what happened but...I feel a bit disappointing.

Then he smiled to himself while he remembered in his mind the sincere smile of Martin Freeman, his best friend. He also remembered how Martin gave to him a couple of pats on his back whenever Benedict needed courage. The blond occasionally did it and cheered him.

—ahh…what would I do without you, my dear friend? — He told himself

The next morning Benedict had sufficient reserves of energy to return to the routine. The ray of sun peeked through the curtains and dazzled him a little but soon, Benedict heard the sound of his alarm and then sat up. He dressed in blue scrubs and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

After a couple of hours he was already coming to the location where was filming the Sherlock series. He hurried although traffic was annoying. Almost immediately Benedict visualized to no more than 30 ft to Martin who greeted him waving his hand vigorously.

—Hey! Good morning, Martin! How are you? — Benedict spoke approaching him.

—Oh! Good morning, Benny! I’m very fine. Full of energy this morning, and you? Let me tell you that you look so cool today! — Said the blond.

—Oh yeah!, Today I woke up with a much better mood! — Cumberbatch gave a sigh of relief looking up into the sky and simultaneously putting his hands in his pockets. He rocked on the tips of his feet. He really looked more cheerful. And at that time Benedict had immense desire to embrace to his present friend, but decided to hold back because of his shyness.

—you already had breakfast?— asked Martin.

—Oh, I've done and you?

—Ah, I thought to invite you to take one in the café. Well today is the last day we will work together for a long while and…. — the blond glanced toward the opposite side to him as preventing that Benedict would notice his blush, produced more because of his shame than the cold.

Not yet had come out the sun completely. The morning was fresh. Both were wearing their coats. Benedict wore his blue scarf. Since he played Sherlock Holmes had the habit of wearing it and even also the blue scarf seemed to suit to him very well. There was a moment without words but there wasn't silence because they both laughed.

—Haha, anyway I would be so happy to go with you to that place, my dear and good friend 'Watson’, since I have yet hungry— assumed Benedict.

—Ok, then let's go! There can always be enough space for a second breakfast! Oh by the way at that café serving a delicious hot cappuccino that you must taste! —The blond turned to Benedict and affectionately accepted his invitation.

—We still have some free time before the producer call us, right? —Benedict said seeing around of the place.

—Exactly, and I don’t want to miss this opportunity to have one breakfast with you because tomorrow going to start the preparations for the filming of the new film and ... you know I'll be busy out there— Martin was a little worried. His face was a little sad because he would get away from his friend soon.

From the casting of their characters in 'Sherlock', Martin and Benedict had made a unique chemistry; almost they looked like if they were really the characters.

—Well let's go now! — respond Benedict and then both turned to go to the famous Café.

—oh, by the way, Martin let me congratulate you again for your assignment in the great role of long-awaited film! —Benedict spoke; this time looked at Martin flashing a mischievous smile and gave to him a pat on his back. Benedict looked like he had an air of the same earnest of Sherlock Holmes. But that earnest attracts and converts him in a person interesting. Whatever his congratulation was very sincere. Benedict was very glad for his friend Martin.

—thank you very much seriously! Really, that's something I had been expected a lot and I’m really exciting, so much. But for that reason I also feel quite nervous and unsure. Either way, I'll do my best. And by the way, also I wish you good luck in your future works. But c’mon, don’t be sad! We'll work together in the third season! Okay? —The blond said smiling.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months before, Peter Jackson, Andy Serkis and all the staff were begun the casting to select the cast that would be part of his new film of The Hobbit. Peter was sitting inside Pinewood Studios in London reviewing details of a part of the script that had just brought. It was 9 o’clock in the morning and suddenly someone reached out to greet him.

—Good morning, Peter! —Said the newcomer warmly while shaking the hand of Peter.

—Ah! My dear Richard! You've finally come. Are you ready now to do the casting? —Peter responded with glee.

—Oh, yes, I'm totally willing. When do we start?

—If you have no objection, we can start immediately. This way... oh, wait, it seems that is not over the turn of James, sorry. But you can take a seat over here if you like —Peter led Richard to a kind of living room not far from there, very comfortable with black vinyl-covered chairs and a subtle contrasting white decoration. A pair of large plants adorned the place as well.

—Richard, you know I'm so excited because you agreed to work with us. Although there is still to do the audition but I'm sure you're perfect to take the role of Thorin. I knew it when I saw you on ‘Spooks’. Haha, just is enough whoever look you, your height, your face, your courage, everything of you is perfect— Peter spoke animated and he gave a pair of pats on Richard’s back, like camaraderie.

—Hahaha, I thank you a lot, Peter, I'm flattered, it’s not a big deal. But you know I'm happy to participate, because you know I am a big fan of Tolkien—Richard said timidly, as usually.

—Oh, look, James finish his turn, Richie. Is your turn now — said Peter and then both walked towards the place of the audition.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few days had spent and Richard enthusiast walked the halls of the famous Pinewood Studios. He continued walking the corridor of the Studio, distracted reviewing some of the scripts that the staff had commissioned to him. Suddenly bumped into someone to the place and talked to him.

—Oh, sorry, sorry—said the stranger. Until then Richard only had seen the feet of the person who had just tripped but then he could feel some hands on his shoulders, caress slowly to appeal apologies for what happened.

—No problem, I had been distracted...—said Richard, incorporating a little and then looked at the stranger. Richard could not believe it, but he was meeting face to face with Martin Freeman and Richard felt unexpectedly an air of harmony. It was the first time he saw him so close.

Martin held out his hand to greet cordially Richard. Martin smiled at him. Richard smiled back.

—Hahaha okay, what thing makes you so distracted, my dear Richard? —Martin joked as usual he did it. Perhaps they had not met before but Martin used to have good chemistry with whomever and everyone already knew it very well.

—Nothing, I was just reviewing this and... — Richard said shy.

Martin then approached to him more to look more closely those papers. He frowned and said.

—oh yeah, damn scripts. You know? I always thought is better improvising than memorize them. Sometimes they are a nuisance. But you quiet, friend—Martin gave a pat on the back of Richard.

Richard could feel the exquisite aroma of Martin. Even a few seconds of being around him, he was intoxicated by it immediately. The presence of the blond was very nice. Suddenly the presence of Martin seemed to Richard too much likable.

—hahaha yeah, you’re right. I think I agree with you about it. Well you know? To me this role is so important. I’m so glad for I have been assigned to this role. By the way, You let me congratulate you for your great role as well. I've seen your works and I may tell you're a great actor, I admire you so much Martin. I know nobody else could be better person to represent Bilbo Baggins like you. Now I'm really excited to start filming— Richard kept his smile at the blond. Martin was blushed. Martin felt glad for congrats of his fellow Richard. Definitely this film would be a great adventure.

—Oh thank you so much Richard but come on! Do not you have any credit for yourself? You’re a great actor! Besides I think you're a good gallant, hahaha in fact I thought it was the reason because you were so distracted friend, because of some lady maybe—Martin grabbed Richard's arm and squeezed gently.

–Hahaha don’t be joke. Of course I’m not distracted for a lady. And me too, I mean I'm so happy for working with you. I've always seen you walking for the corridors of BBC but I never been able to deal with you —Richard said shy.

—oh well now we meet, I hope you let me be your friend—said Martin a bit sassy, still touching the arm of Richard.

—hahaha of course. We can— Richard laughed a little again, his smile spread even more. He could not understand why he felt that way but Martin had captivated him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had already spent all the trainings and testing and everyone was about to finish filming the scenes at Pinewood forums in London, so the entire cast would travel to New Zealand soon to filming the scenes in the beautiful sceneries.

Martin was in his house. He almost had finished of preparing his luggage for the travel. The blond was thinking about of taking just the necessary issues to bring but he realized that he already ended up saving many things more so he thought of making a second review to bring the most indispensable. Suddenly in his thoughts appeared Richard. In fact the blond had accepted for himself that Richard liked him, because Martin was gay. Martin always had liked him; he knew Richard was extremely attractive and handsome. For long time Martin had seemed Richard walking the corridors of BBC and every time Martinadmired him askance. But Martin never had the courage to approach to him. Martin just had been admiring his handsomeness for away. Maybe he never would have any opportunity with Richard, thought, especially because Richard was straight, Martin supposed.

—surely that man has a lot of lucky sexy women with him whenever he wants—said tilting his chin. Suddenly his mobile phone rang. The blond ran to catch it and before he answered the flickering light of the small screen showed the name ‘Richard’. Martin felt something strange that bounced off his belly, like a thousand of butterflies flying inside.

-—Richard? —Martin greeted.

—Ah, good night Martin. Sorry if I’m calling you so later. I apologize; I just wanted to know if you're ready to leave London and go to New Zealand tomorrow —spoke Richard slowly and he did a pause— Sorry if I only I'm bothering you, I’m a dumb.

—Nope, of course you are not bothering me. In fact I was just thinking about you. And yup, already I have everything ready for tomorrow, actually I was about to go to sleep. I hope you rest well too, remember it will be a long journey and would be tiredness— Martin sounded in a sweet tone, or maybe Richard sensed it from the other side of the line. Richard was in love with Martin´s voice, it was so sweet to him.

—Oh, of course, don't worry. I also am going to bed soon to rest.

—Already also you have ready your luggage? — Asked the blond guy with a softer voice, almost a whisper. Richard believed that made him sexier.

—Yep, everything is ready. Well, I leave you for you can sleep. Good night. See you tomorrow then— Richard hung up the phone, smiling at himself for the sublime moment hearing the lovely voice of Martin. But Martin was a little disappointed because he wanted to talk more with him but it was not something strange in Richard, he thought, because Richard maybe did not cared him. Martin always wondered what would be the best way to break the ice with him totally, even if Richard was straight. Maybe Richard almost ever seemed a bit apathetic and surly, but Martin also saw in him a semblance of timidity and kindness that attracted him and nobody else could notice. Richard definitely liked him.

—oh well, I'll see him again tomorrow. We'll be in a strange country together for some while so it is time to try to get along better, I guess.

The next day they were to boarding the plane. Richard arrived at the place although a little early than the others. Little by little the others fellows beginning to arriving as well and the first thing that Richard seeking with gaze to the blond. The time was passing and Richard began to feel a bit anxious to see him.

—maybe I came too early, damn it—said Richard to himself and burned a cigarette. Spent two hours and suddenly Richard finally realized the arrival of Martin. The blond was in certain distance, perhaps approximately 7 meters of him, along the people that were walking the corridors of the airport. Richard's eyes were only looking at Martin; the other people did not matter. Richard smiled and walked purposefully toward him to greet him. But before we get to Freeman appeared Benedict Cumberbatch suddenly just behind Martin. Benedict turned towards Martin and then embraced him. Richard stopped on his site, and took another cigarette and burned it, angry. Richard felt suddenly annoyed and frustrated. Richard wanted to get away from the place for did not continue seeing them anymore. Richard felt jealousy, many of jealousy for Benedict. Richard could see that they were talking each other very funny. Benedict hugged Martin again, clasping tightly. Richard could not resist more and finally he decided to walk to them and greeted Martin. Turned off his cigarette stepping it on the floor and walked towards them

—Hi guys—greeted Richard a bit serious.

—Oh, hi Richard! Hey, man, where were you? I was waiting you.... haha, the last night I told you to rest early — Richard's eyes lit up. Martin had been waiting for him? That sounded too good. But soon inevitably Richard stared at Cumberbatch again and frowned.

—Oh, you are Benedict Cumberbatch, Sherlock ... — spoke Richard and Benedict looked at him in a normally way.

—You guys never met before? Oh damn it, I’m a fool. Well, he is Richard Armitage, Benny... —Martin said glee.

Did Martin had been called him Benny? Richard thought for himself. Did Martin had many confidence with him? Richard was dying of envy inside, but he still being cordial with Benedict.

—Oh yeah, I've seen his work. You are an excellent actor. I have great admiration and respect for you, Richard. Pleasure to meet you—Benedict also seemed a bit uncomfortable with the newcomer.

—The pleasure is mine, and I must say that I more recognize your great acting performance, Mr. Cumberbatch — Richard spoke sarcastically but trying to hide it.

—Well guys, enough of greetings and stuff. I wish you two get along. Now there is not time to talk more because the plane soon will fly. Come on Richard. Let us go! — Martin expressed.

—yeah, you're right. So.... I guess that we will see us again a someday then Mr. Cumberbatch — Richard said in a tone more serious.

—Yeah, I suppose the same and that would be very nice. Well whatever, see you soon my dear friend, Martin. Remember, anything you need I’ll be available for you, though thousands of miles separate us — Benedict hugged Martin one more tightly and ignored Richard. Richard only looked them.

—thank you so much for everything mate! —Martin responded smiling at Benedict.

—I wish you good luck — Benedict looked tenderly at the blond.

Finally they boarded the plane. Richard did not know how to break the silence, but he was very anxious for talking to Martin. Always he hated that everything was in that way. Richard hated his shyness. But to his lucky Martin would travel sitting next to him. When they sat together Martin squeezed the leg of Richard and smiled at him, maybe trying to be sassy and sexy. Martin also could not resist being near to Richard. He also felt anxious for the meeting in the plane and for the travel to New Zealand where they will be spending many time together. Did not matter even if Richard was straight, Martin just wanted to be by his side and subtly flirt. At that moment Richard only was enjoying the pleasuring caress of Martin squeezing his leg. Richard looked at him and smiled. There was a moment of silence. There were no more words until a while later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had spent a few hours since the plane started flying. Martin was reading a book and Richard finally decided to speak about something.

—Benedict is a good friend of yours, right? — Richard bypassing the look and accommodated the cuff of his shirt.

—Yes, we are. He's a great guy. A very nice person and I appreciate him a lot — Martin sat up a little but did not look away from reading.

—Oh I see, I guess your relationship was born since you started to film the Sherlock series — Richard said a little sharp. Then Martin looked at him and raising his eyebrows. Richard looked at carefully, paused a few seconds and finally Martin spoke.

—Well, to be honest wasn't like that because we been good friends since long time ago, but anyway working with him in Sherlock have been wonderful, really. We hit it off very well, I suppose — Martin returned his attention back to his reading and crossed one leg, it almost seems that he tried to evade Richard but it wasn't. Martin felt a bit nervous talking about his relationship with Benedict with the man he liked.

But besides Martin had noticed that Richard sounded a little jealous and that liked him so Martin had decided to play a little with those jealousy.

Richard became a little serious again. He rose from his seat and went to somewhere, probably to the bathroom, Martin thought and immediately the blond smiled to himself. Definitely Richard was jealous.

When Richard returned noticed that Martin had settled to sleep mode.

Richard tried to approach him to perceive the aroma of the blond; it was very irresistible to him, but refrained. Richard hated that passed this. He did not knew why the hell he could not even engage in a conversation with Martin.

Anyway Richard was admiring to see Martin sleeping. Martin seemed almost heavenly when he was sleeping. There was no doubt; the blond liked him for something more than friendship. Richard was falling in love with him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they arrived to New Zealand and the first thing everyone did was to installing in a hotel, each in their own rooms. Martin somehow managed to be in the same room with Richard. Their rooms were connected each other. Both rooms were spacious and with a bathroom each. It was not really something flashy but were quite comfortable and had room service.

—Well, I can't believe that now I'm sharing this with you, Martin. Although isn’t exactly the same room.

—hahaha, but our rooms are connected so when you need something you can come without hesitation. I will be available for you, Ricky — said the blond smiling.

Richard couldn't believe what his ears heard, Martin just called Ricky. Richard loved too much to hear that nickname sounding from the blonde's lips. It was so sexy and irresistible to his ears. For Richard, Martin seemed like a adorable and sexy person at the same time. For Richard, Martin had a subtle mix of innocence and sensuality.

Martin was unpacking his things carefully. He opened the door and Richard could see him from a little window connected with the room. In the mind of Richard persisted his immense desire for possess to Martin. Seeing the profile face of Martin looks a sweet passivity in his aura. Richard really desired him but the idea of restrict his impulse was being frustrating and he stopped. He must be tactful with his feelings.

Richard felt very tired and decided that his body was demanding for a hot bath immediately because of the heaviness of the long journey was killing him. Richard finished for unpacking his baggage and then got into the shower.

Martin noticed it but said nothing. When Richard left the bath with a towel around his waist realized that Martin was using his laptop and Richard supposed Martin already was online.

Martin spoke to Richard when saw him. Richard continued drying his hair with one towel.

—Well Richard... errr ... just look at this. I don't believe this but, I don't know but on internet abounding these type of fans arts. Did you know that many of they make couples with us, like something sexual? Since Sherlock began, they shipping me with Benedict ...can you believe it? —Martin said a bit funny.

— What, are you serious??! And why do they do that? It's so strange...— Richard was very surprised and incredulous also jealous but trying as much as possible to be prudent.

—yeeeah ... is so fucking strange; I don't know well why they decided to do it but it is something that the fans love. They do that with other characters too. For me it as a compliment although I don’t deny that scares me a little. There are things that are quite strong. I mean, even they draw sexual scenes.

—Oh I see ... with Benedict — Richard turned to prevent that Martin not noticed his annoyance —Perhaps even the fans might notice that you two have a close bond.

—Maybe that ... — Martin remained quite distracted at the screen of his laptop.

—Whatever, I must go to sleep Martin. Goodnight — thereupon closed the door to his room without even giving a moment for Martin to say bye.

—Night Mr. grumpy — Martin said himself quietly.

The blond took a couple of hours more to talk online with Benedict. While, Richard could not sleep, even though he was very tired. He could hear occasional Martin laughed and he assumed that it was because Martin was talking with Benedict. Richard was really jealous of Benedict and increasingly felt it more. But soon Martin also went to sleep.

The next day Richard was ready to go the Powhiri welcoming ceremony since early. Martin then hit his door.

—Hey Richard, are you ready to go to the ceremony? —the blond asked from the other side of the door.

—oh…yes, wait a moment please —Richard opened the door quickly and he met with Martin. The blond looked too nice that morning, at least to Richard. Martin was very handsome, Richard thought. He was perfectly neat wearing a blue coat that brought out his eyes. And stood there smiling just for him.

—Good morning Martin. What about with your first night in New Zealand? —Richard spoke slowly. His voice sound too sexy. He also was spotless, with not too casual attire for an important ceremony and not very formal because would be something that would take place during the morning. He wears a dark blue shirt and black pants.

—Omg, you look great as always, my dear Richard — Martin inched closer to him. Too close. Hit him in the chest with his fist and immediately with confidence he settled part of the collar of Richard. It seemed more like a flirtation than camaraderie. Richard refused to believe it. He did not want to betray his emotions. The act of Martin was making that Richard desired much more send everything to the hell, take possession of his waist and then kiss his lips at that moment.

—please let me help you with your shirt….—Martin said buttoning the cloth of Richard, still looking at his blue eyes.

—thank you Martin. I think you look really nice this morning Martin. You have a great taste to wearing—spoke Richard seductive and caress the blond hair of his fellow. Martin smiled at him more.

—oh…thanks Rich —Martin lifted his gaze with a certain presumption. Richard wanted returning cautiously the flirting. But the blond did not know if Martin would understand it.

—you’re very welcome, Mart….—Richard responded with a sexiest tone—but…you still not respond to my question….how about your first night in New Zealand?

—It has been a fairly comfortable night, I can’t complain about it— Martin said and ended accommodate Richard's shirt.

—But I think you slept late. I guess you had a lot of fun talking with Benedict for some hours— Richard spoke more serious, he could not avoid it.

—Pffft…Richard you’ll start again with those jealousies for my good friend Benny? — Martin pulled back a little while furrowed his left brow. He knew it was very bold of his part talk on that way to Richard, after all they were not boyfriends yet but Martin liked to watch the reaction of Richard when talked about Benedict. And Richard did not expect it but decided to act wisely as possible.

—Haha why would I have jealousy for your friend? —Now was Richard who clutched Martin's shoulder, severe.

—Well, end of this conversation. Ok, let's go, it's late —Martin turned and hurried to the door step. They went to take the transport that would take the entire cast and production to the ceremony’s place.

It was just the day that the entire cast and production had gathered to officially start filming in New Zealand. The tribe Powhiri gave welcome to everyone and then they passed to give handshaking while they were touching their foreheads each other. Everyone was celebrating. There was food and drinks. Richard was being shy as usual so he turned away for a moment in some place to being alone, aloof, a little away from others but always keeping a smile that was unable to avoid. He felt very glad. He was really happy and excited but always preferred his privacy. Suddenly Martin approached him and sat beside him bringing a pair of cups with soda and vodka.

—Hey, why are you here so lonely? — Said the blond giving to him one of the cups. Richard took it hurried.

—nothing, don’t worry. I was just observing how good everyone is having fun together. By the way, thanks for the drink, Martin —Richard said softly raising his cup in salute to Martin.

—you're welcome mate, hmmmm....You know? I don't understand why you had to steal my lines, that's not fair — Martin joked and Richard laughed.

Martin was referring to the fact that during the presentation of the ceremony Richard had said things like he was from London and his age, that coincided with that of Martin. It seemed that both had connected their thoughts and when was the turn of Martin for talking, the blond said out loud "My name's Martin Freeman, I'm in the cast and well ... he stole everything I was about to say." Everyone present had laughed.

—I’m sorry, is not my fault you and I have the same age—Richard laughed as well for that again.

—yeah, that’s so nice in fact—replied Martin and sipped a little of his drink.

The blond was so funny and Richard thought that was very cute. Richard still could not explain to himself why the presence of Martin seemed so tender. It was very nice. He really enjoyed being with him, though he still was avoiding getting too close to the blond. Richard feared to approaching him more because he thought Martin maybe could think Richard was a harasser. After all Martin was a too good actor.

But Martin also believed that Richard was a good actor. They both were having the same trouble to approaching each other.

Martin approached more his chair beside Richard and sat on it. Richard surprised by that but said nothing. Obviously he got a little more nervous but he tried not to point it out.

—I think you're a great man Richard, very interesting I must say —Martin neither turned to see him, their eyes remained was projected bustle of the party.

—Oh, is unexpected hear you say that, you're so gentle—said Richard.

Martin did not say anything else, just sighed. Suddenly he rose from his seat and grabbed the Richard's leg squeezing it.

Then Martin got away from there, slowly. Richard felt the temperature of his cheeks has increased for that act. Impulsively Richard raised his hand and stretched it to catch up Martin's hand and then touched the fingers of the blond. Martin smiled and turned to him. Their eyes met with complicity mutually while his fingers were touching for few seconds but not daring to interlacing or something similar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The production had done increasingly better filming of the film. Certainly every day every of the actors and staff had a lot of job. But the relationship between Martin and Richard was becoming monotonous. They had coquetry each other but neither dared to go a step further until now. Also it was not easy to be together alone because they worked usually since 5:00 am. Just after got up they must to put makeup for at least a couple of hours. For the even after the filming they had exhausted.

Besides in their free time they were embroiled in coexistence with other actors thus could not be much time alone, which frustrated especially Richard.

And at night Martin still maintained the habit of talking online with Benedict. Richard kept annoyed for that and he preferred to avoid it.

—Hi Rich...well ...do you have something of fun today for me? — Martin asked a bit sassy to the dark-haired. Richard was sitting on a sofa in the room while he was reading a book and then he turned to look at Martin.

 

—hahaha I'm a dwarf not a buffoon ...my esteemed  _‘burglar’_... —Richard replied and laughed a bit, and tried unsuccessfully to continue reading.

—hahaha you're so hilarious sometimes Richie — Martin moved closer to Richard and sat on the edge of the couch trying to meddle in his reading.

—No, the only one hilarious here always you are. You always make me have a smile, Martin....

—It’s something naturally of me, I guess, so don't try make me a competition, okay, Ricky? but hey, actually I meant more if you have something to distract me. Sure you have a thousand things to tell me. For example ...in all this time you haven’t told me if you have a girlfriend or something.

—We're equal — Richard spoke smiling at him and Martin finally met his blue eyes. But Richard only was wishing to eat him with kisses and send everything to the hell. He wanted to fondle Martin's body and send everything else to the hell. Richard was wishing take the blond and made him moan for across the room even if anyone out there could hear it. Suddenly Richard had the idea that it would be most ardent if moans of Martin would sound so hard and everyone around could hear. Thinking about it made that his masculine member woke on his crotch. But Richard decided would best continue to control his impulses and be carefully.

—hahaha yeah, you're right. But hey, we can start to talk about something, do you think? —Martin giggled.

—Believe me, you would not want to know the real me. I'm usually shy, dumb, a jackass even…so surely you have noticed it.

—Oh man, don’t be say it!. I think you’re a great fellow and I think you’re a little mysterious. I think the mysterious people are the most interesting because they always have many secrets to discover.

At that time Richard could not help pull Martin towards him making him fall on his lap. He loaded him and carried him toward the bed. Probably at that moment Richard could undress Martin with bestiality but he did not. Richard was still keeping his composure and resisted kiss him. Martin was too astonished for the attitude of Richard with him. Martin still was on bed while Richard was on his body, pressing. Their faces were very close. Martin almost wanted to kiss him at that moment, he desired Richard did it but that did not occurred. Richard only laughed again while was still staring at him and smiled.

—what the hell are you doing? —Martin asked blushed.

—How about a pillow fight? —Richard said taking one pillow while Martin was beneath him.

And they spent so much of the night fiddling like a couple of children, including pillows and other occurrences. They spent a fun night even Martin forgot his usual chat online with Benedict. Richard noticed of askance new messages on the computer but he ignored it and away Martin as much as possible to that he not distracted with the computer. Although Benedict was far away for many miles of there, Richard really was exasperated for that Martin was paying more attention to Benedict than him. Now Richard was enjoying the moment with the blond and he would not allow Martin be distracted by Benedict that night.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were very pleasant days for the two and each day Martin and Richard got along better. The intrepid Martin always did to laugh a lot to Richard. Richard seemed much happier since he met Martin. One day Sir Ian McKellen approached Richard while he was rehearsing a little his scripts and said in a low tone in the corner of the studio.

—I see you’re getting along very well with Martin, right? —Ian asked being closer to him.

—Hi Ian! Huh? Yes, he’s a good guy—replied Richard holding his script on a hand.

—hahaha Richard ... you know what I mean—Ian said a little rascal and gave a pair of pats on Richard’s back. Richard then stared at him and could not help blush.

—Err ...no, actually I don’t know what you mean, haha—Richard replied nervous and laughing quietly. Ian just looked at him for a moment without say anymore because he wanted to analyze the shyness expression of his young fellow Richard.

—I have noticed you have a special bond with him. But the thing that I have realized more is the way you look at him, something special I should say, very special. Richard, I know well about those things... —Ian expressed looked at Richard with niceness.

—haha okay… I know it. I think you're trying to insinuate that I like him or something like that… — Richard was more nervous. He knew very well the point that Ian wanted get; after all he always had been very proud about his own homosexuality, something known for everyone. But actually Richard loved Martin, in a sexual way and intense but certainly as well Richard still had not accepted a kind of homosexuality of his part. Even he never had been thought about it. The insinuation of Ian just had made think about it.

—and…is not that true? I thought even already was existed something between you both and you both were being discreet enough for everyone do not notice it, but boy, I realize those things. Maybe I have a sixth sense, haha— the veteran actor said smiling.

—I rather think you're like a Cupid finding couples—Richard joked

— Should I take that as a yes? —said Ian

Richard took a deep breath and spoke. Then, he smiled more.

—No, actually there is nothing between Martin and me but he's a very enjoyable fellow, I must say. He is a great person and we got along very well. I have great esteem for him.

—Oh but definitely you like him — Ian leaned on his cane and looked to opposite side. Richard seemed to try to evade him, seemingly reading his script.

—Well but…my esteem for him would not be enough anyway… don't you think? — Richard replied hesitating a little

—haha no, definitely. But I think there is mutual interest...Why you delay to take the next step? What is stopping you, Richard? — Ian looked him sweetly.

— A mutual interest? Like a feeling or something? I really can’t be sure about it ... THAT is what really stops me

—so, I see. is for your damn insecure. You fool; you never will be sure about Martin's feelings if you do not try to approach to him. You should to take charge and get it. It would be worse if you never try because you might regret later.

—Yeah, I know well that but… if he rejects me I only will obtain disappointments and that would hurt my pride and my damn feelings, I know well—Richard snapped at last.

—Oh I see, the damn stubborn pride had to come to light and fuck everything. Then there is your answer, the foolishness that fosters your pride is the basis of your fears and also that causes you lose the chance to be happy with Martin. I think that everything would be so different if you had not that obstinacy—Ian snapped as well and made a pause. Then he take a breath before to continue—Richard believe me — Ian gave a sigh —You should confess your feelings to Martin. I wish would I had the same opportunities that you have today. I don't see why you should be afraid about gossip of the people, if that's what you worry. All that matters is your life and your partner, what the hell cares what the others think?

—I know but...it’ not so easy. I don't care what anyone says. I care only say to Martin how much I love him but I don't know what I would do if he rejects me. My desires implore me go forward but when I try something is impossible — Richard saw the lamps above him and inspired deep.

—Fool. Nothing that worthwhile is easy, you know? Then you would must know that you should go for that because really worth it. I want to give you some of support, comfort, motivation or whatever ... I'll tell you, the sentiment is mutual. I think Martin likes you— Ian patted on the Richard's back again and said nothing more, he left the area.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spent another day. They were already in their respective bedrooms stripped of their costumes, makeup, wigs and hairpieces. Martin as always went sooner to his room, because his costume was easier to disassemble than Richard's costume. Richard always arrived late due to his costume needed more help and dedication. When Richard arrived he found Martin sitting on the edge of the bed thoughtful and staring at the ceiling with obvious unease and Richard got worried and asked Martin why he was like that.

—is something wrong? —Richard answered while he hung his sweater on the rack.

—N-no, nothing special. It's just that ... —Martin made a pause and sighed before to continue —sometimes I worry about my friend Ben. He not logged in days ...he was not online for days. I’m worried now—Martin spoke and then Richard sat next to him.

—Oh, he must be busy or maybe he had something unexpected, don't think? Those things usually pass— this time Richard tried not be jealous or upset for Benedict, because seeing Martin in that way was breaking his soul. Richard did not like seeing Martin sad. With searing pain into his chest Richard thought he simply could not compete against who was really important in the life of Martin. That one was Benedict obviously.

—Yeah, maybe you’re right... I suppose I’m going to know about him soon. It's just ... Richard, I'll tell you some a tiny secret because I know you're a confidence friend— Martin stared at him into his blue eyes. Richard said nothing; he just was waited for a few seconds to hear the worst thing that could be for him. He imagined suddenly that Martin finally would assert that Benedict was his lover or something but Richard decided to take it easy and keep calm.

—Ok, tell me, Martin—replied Richard quickly.

—Okay, Benedict worries me because he's sad sometimes; in recent times he has had many bitter things in his personal life. It affects me as well, to see him so discouraged and not being with him — Martin told and Richard only looked away.

—Oh, I see. You are a very good friend, really, Martin. That makes me admire you and appreciate you more. I know it's not right to say this now but, the truth is I feel a bit jealous for Benedict. I mean, you worry about him a lot. I’m sure he has all your unconditional friendship. Benedict can feel a little sad now but he has you as a good friend. He is definitely a very lucky man. Is so great that someone like you cares so much for him even with the distance — Richard rubbed his hands hesitantly. Martin smiled at him.

—hahaha how fool you’re! You don’t need to have jealousy of Benny! Don't you notice you also have my sincere friendship? You are…. Richard, there is no other Richard like you for me —Martin looked at him tenderly laughing softly and then squeezed his leg. Richard was blushed.

—but...you care a lot for Benedict and.... even if he is thousands of miles in our nation you always communicate with him — Richard put his hand on Martin's hand that was kept over the Richard's leg.

—Mr. demanding, You and I are together now, nothing else cares, right?

Richard laughed and turned to lay his eyes on Martin’s. That damn eyes captivated him too much. Martin looked so gorgeous. Again it seemed like his body was demanding loudly take possession of his lips at that moment but he strongly clenched fists closed with hardness as usual.

—Well Martin, if "Benny" is depressed now and you lavish on him all your support I think is worthy of admiration, but I don't like that you grieve for it. Don't want to see you with sorrow.

—Okay, you're right. Now Mr. serious, I've a lot of sleep but before forgive me my boldness, Could be you so generous to read me some fairy tale before sleep?

—Haha Martin, you're incorrigible — Richard let out a big laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several months since they started the recordings of the film and even in New Zealand nobody had much free time so they did not know of many places yet. In a weekend Peter and Andy allowed them to rest a few days and then Ian organized a night out with some of the guys, especially inviting Richard and Martin because he wanted they were closer. Ian had a vast insight into these issues and although Richard and Martin were reluctant to assert their feelings the veteran actor knew it was his duty to give them a little push. And that evening stroll directed them to a very nice nightclub-bar.

Arriving at the place Ian nudged Richard pointing with a mischievous look to his goal, Martin, while they were walking below the lights flashing of the site. Later the blond was headed to the bar to order some drinks.

Ian had also invited other guys, like Orlando Bloom, James Nesbitt, Lee Pace, Elijah Wood and they gladly accepted the invitation of Ian because they had great esteem for him. Later at the night Ian did as possible for leave alone Martin and Richard together, afar from the others. Finally Richard and Martin were alone in some corner. The music was very nice and the alcohol drinks were very good to those hot days in the southern hemisphere. Soon both sat at a table that stood against a wall adorned with posters of rock bands and heavy metal.

—Sure at this moment in London must be a cold of hell — Martin said trying to break the silence austere.

—Yes, but here the atmosphere is a quite nice, though perhaps it will be warmer soon — Richard said while was swaying his cup.

—This place is very nice, don’t you think, Rich? And look! How good posters are there! How good bands! Isn’t? —Martin said glee.

—Oh yeah, especially those of Black Sabbath—replied Richard looking at the wall poster

Ian saw them from afar and noticed that they had not accomplished much yet. The party night ended and they had to return to their respective bedrooms. But truly they had spent a long time drinking and after many drinks. Martin was support on the shoulder of Richard to walk to his room because alcohol had made quite an on him drunkenness and it caused him great exuberance effects. Alcohol had become to the blond more hilarious than usually. Martin even began to talk nonsense or laugh for all that Richard spoke or said. Richard was less affected by the alcohol and tried to keep his composure but could not avoid laughing at how funny Martin was acting.

—haha hey Martin, you must be a little more discrete — Richard told giggled. They both walked wobbling.

—Haha, I'm fine...I'm fineeee! btw Ricky ...Will youuuu taaaake me hooooome? — The blond said incoherently. Richard laughed again, more aloud.

—No, we're not going to London; I'll take you to your room here in New Zealand— Finally they reached their rooms and Richard had to help him undress, starting with removing his shoes and after his shirt.

—Look at you how you’re Martin, you must rest right now— Richard laughed again. He also was dizzy and started to exciting. Stared at Martin so vulnerable. That frightened him. He did not want to get carried away by his desire to possess him. I feared not being able to control his impulses because of his intoxicated state. Richard was scared to kiss his lips or worse, take his body. He knew his wishes could be this time much stronger than his conscience.

—hahahahahaha Richard, you're like a damn old! The night is still young to celebrate! Now, go to get a few damn beers — Martin had lost track of things.

—No, that will have to be another day. Today you must rest. You already have been enough — Richard smiled. He tried to take off the Martin's socks now but his reflexes failed him. Then his hands started to unbutton the shirt of the blond and suddenly stopped in the middle of his bare chest, stroking it tenderly while his vision was dizzy.

Richard hugged him gently and then was tightly clasped his body. Despite drunkenness could feel the warmth of his chest against him. Martin set his hands on the back of Richard. And they were then in the vicinity of a kiss and their legs almost were intertwined.

—oh Ricky...maaaaake me love now! —Martin said laughing.

—Haha shut up, idiot, you know not what you say — Richard continued undressing Martin. Suddenly Martin kissed the forehead of Richard and then he overpowered him sleepiness. Richard was brushed and carried him and put him into the sheets. The blond suddenly fell into a deep sleep and Richard approached to his face, bent down and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. But the kiss had been a few millimeters of Martin's lips. Richard looked at him for a moment, touched his forehead lifting his bangs and kissed his forehead.

Richard left open the door. That door connected their rooms. He left open the door for can see closely how his beloved blond Martin was dreaming, asleep.. Richard undressed as well to sleeping while his head still was spinning. Went to the bathroom, looked at himself in the mirror and he thought how difficult it was suppress his desires of send everything to hell and take Martin that was drunk tonight. Martin seemed too damn sexy asleep. Richard remembered the closeness of his own lips with Martin’s. It would have been almost in mutual contact and probably could have melted in a kiss.

—Oh, the hell, Martin! You're so irresistible! How the hell you make me so mad?! —Richard washed his face in the sink with cold water. He thought, however clumsily; in the passion that they could have overflowed into the room and tried to retain the feeling that caused him when he caressed the blond's body. Although he only caressed his body over the clothes he had been imagined bared skin of Martin under his hands. But Richard had resisted because now knew that his love for Martin was much and that, for that love he did not wanted to be a coward and abusing Martin in his unconscious state. Probably tomorrow Martin could remember everything and then probably for that, Martin would hate Richard. That was the last thing Richard wanted that happen.

—It would be an act of rape—Richard thought.

Richard finished to enlist and slipped between the soft sheets of his bed still having beautiful feeling of closeness of his beloved Martin.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft, I finally finished this chapter. It was a little long because it's the introduction.
> 
> I hope you like it and comment please (:
> 
> Richard and Martin they're together a very sexy couple, damn it!
> 
> Sorry for the spelling errors or the grammatical errors but my English isn’t perfect yet T_T –sobs in the corner-  
> See you soon~


	2. Sex Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Martin finally begin a relationship but sometimes jealousy inevitably arise.

Note: I'm going to hell :yaoming:

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_Chapter 2: Sex Appeal_ **

 

The next day the sunshine penetrated through the blinds of the window doing Martin woke. He was putting a hand on his forehead because he had a hangover. His mouth had a terrible taste of rum and had dry throat. He saw the room around and he noticed the door of Richard's room was open. Martin got up and went to the room of Richard and noticed that he was not there. Then Martin decided to take a shower. Later he came down to the dining encountering Richard in the hallway.

—oh, finally you woke up, sleeper! —said Richard and smiled at him. Richard looked very handsome. He was wearing a white shirt that blended perfectly with the decor of the place. Richard touched the shoulder of Martin, who still was complaining of a hangover.

—Hi Richard, what's up? —the blond expressed, trying to smile.

—I see you usually don't drink, friend. Haha you look terrible! Well let's get breakfast. We’ll seek a cure for you. C'mon—Richard said and they went into dining room.

They were talking about how good they had fun the last night. There were no comments about what happened like the mutual caress and all. Richard decided not talk about it. It was the best; he thought was better not mention about the subject.

Later Richard invited Martin to go out for a stroll through the mall to hang out and meet more such places. All afternoon they passed between dressers, shops, games and curious places. They went to a bookstore where they spent hours shared opinions about books and bought some. They found another thing mutual like the interesting readings. And later they even were gone to the movies. Anyone would have said that it was a date. But none had planned it, everything had arisen spontaneously and often unintended things are the best. Richard was delighted to have Martin for many hours just for him.

Suddenly, the night fell and at that time the sky looked more starry and they thought of going to rest properly for the next day continue their hard labours from early. Still somewhat distant from his resting place they met with Lee Pace and they greeted him warmly. Richard was so gently with him as possible but in his thoughts he could not deny in that the newcomer was inopportune because although Lee was also a good fellow Richard only wanted to be alone with Martin.

Richard did not expect that spend a couple of hours more and Lee Pace and Martin did not stopped to talk, because the prankster personality of the blond got along very well with Lee. Richard in contrast was shy and he remained serious as ever, without conceding much. He felt a bit excluded, inevitably. When Lee at last went Richard could not contain his frustration and annoyance and claimed a bit to Martin, although being subtle.

—he’s a good guy—said Martin laughing and shoving his hands into his pockets

—yeah, I just notice that he's a nice guy—Richard tried to ignore the comments of Martin. He still felt jealous.

—I don’t know but he and I have many things in common—expressed Martin. He still had not realized the jealousy of Richard. Richard rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and stepped back. Then Martin finally realized what Richard was trying to say.

—I think that's important to me socialize with my friends and get along with all them— said Martin. Richard took out a cigarette and burned it. He not offered Martin.

—Now I realize ... —said Richard.

—haha…you're important to me Richard—Martin said, guessing.

—I know I'm a friend of yours, like any other ... that's fine anyway. I appreciate your friendship—Richard smoked his cigarette, smiled and turned to look away frowning. He sighed again.

There was silence again and it became a little uncomfortable because despite the apparent serenity and smile of Richard, Martin could feel that something was not so good.

—But what are you saying? Haha ... — Martin did not want to make a bad fight with Richard for trivial reasons.

—already I said you. I greatly appreciate your friendship, Martin. I'm glad you consider me a friend of yours, how others. You're socialite and funny—Richard returned to smoke his cigarette. 

—I don’t know ... this seems so weird. It's like you're not being very sincere. Something's wrong. What is it? —Martin gave a sigh.

—Shit, okay. I mean...perhaps I am not as important to you—Richard was exasperated and could not contain himself more.

—please Richard, I don't understand why you say something like that! It seems that what I offer you is not good enough ... as if ... — said Martin and Richard interrupted him.

—alright! I have not enough. I want more of you. I have not enough because I want you with me…all the time— Richard said annoyed.

—c'mon, then don't you realize how important you are to me? — Martin said almost yelling this time. Richard stared at him.

—No, who doesn't realize you are. And I realized that I'm like the others for you...—Richard clenched his fists; he could not express well his feelings. He did not want to unleash his courage.

—b-but.... What is the damn problem? I don’t understand…—said Martin annoyed.

—The damn problem is you, Martin! Don't you realize that I love you? Don’t you notice you make me crazy? Sorry to be so stupid and bored jerk for you— Richard stubbed out his cigarette and got away quickly from there without another word, leaving Martin also without words. The blond really had a great desire to punch him in the face.

Later Martin went to his room and when he arrived noticed that Richard's door was closed. He not heard any noise and decided just sleep. Martin did not want to fight with him, preferred to think the things better.

Next day in the morning upon awakening, Martin noticed Richard still was not in his bedroom. Martin had not reconciled sleep well so had not heard that Richard out of there at all night. Then Martin went to the reception and asked information about his fellow but the receptionist said Richard never got to sleep.

—that bastard did not get to sleep ...—Martin was upset but smiled friendly to receptionist.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Martin went to apply his makeup for his characterization and when the team finally finished all the staff was to board the jet that led them to the mountains. Martin finally met with Richard, characterized as the dwarven king Thorin.

—How arrogant...bastard — said the blond but he wanted that only Richard heard it and nobody else. Richard heard it but did not move. Richard still seemed apparently annoyed. Richard said nothing. But for both that was so hard. Their hearts are broken but their pride of both was too much.

Spent a few hours and almost was midday. They were still working together but they were still without speaking. Some people noticed that Martin and Richard seemed annoyed each other.

—is not my duty to fix the things, after all was he who left the conversation half. It was he who ran off. Besides he did not return to sleep and he didn't even greeted me this morning—Martin felt he also should show some pride.

Martin turned away a moment. He was absorbed in his thoughts being among some trees for a few minutes of recess that Peter and Andy gave. Martin was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed; looking at his fake hobbit feet while still was meditating. And suddenly he heard the sound of leaves breaking under the heavy footprints of dwarf boots. Richard was headed sharply at him frowning, moving ever closer while Martin just tried to ignore it.

Neither said anything. At one point Richard / Thorin cornered Martin / Bilbo with his strong arms against the tree and then kissed him. He took his lips finally. Martin / Bilbo was astonished but he also did want do it. Their lips melted into a soft kiss that quickly was deepened. Richard's mouth wanted to have access to Martin's for that his tongue could enter and timidly the blond ceded. Richard could finally was proving the intoxicating Martin's lips that he had long desired. They were separated at last and then they heard some voices not far away. They still without saying a word and Richard / Thorin raised his weapon props and retired from there, without losing the character stately dwarf king that he had.

During the rest of the day they did not speak. Martin still was ignoring Richard, but this time he was filled with shyness after what had happened between them. Fell the afternoon and everyone down from the mountain by helicopter.

At night, after removing the makeup, wig and hairpieces Martin came early to his room, as usually because his costume was easier to remove. Finally Richard also arrived, Martin was able to hear from his site the keys noise from the next Richard's room and the creak of the door and then he heard like Richard slammed it. Martin felt very nervous.

Martin decided to go to knock the door of the man of blue-eyed, although he don't knew of what would happen from now on. Shy still, his hands trembling but determinedly he decided to let things clear.

Just knocked twice and Richard opened the door, there he stood imposing. Martin looked at the highest man that stared back, notable in the doorframe. Richard stared at Martin, serious and fixed. There was no any word yet for the moment.

Suddenly Richard grabbed his shoulders and said nothing. Martin felt very nervous again. Richard finally took Martin for the waist and led him inside the bedroom and then he continued leading Martin until his bed. Martin was shocked and his heart began to beat faster, but allowed all. Martin desired it. Richard pushed him to the bed and smirked. When they were on the bed Richard took the blond's face with his hands again and suddenly joined his lips with his, in a deep and long-awaited kiss.

Fell together on the bed, holding each other, caressing each other, as if so long ago they wished that moment. And really it was and they knew it and finally accepted it. They more strongly embraced tightly while they still were kissing. At last they were in the privacy of their own space. Martin hugged tightly again Richard and Richard stroked his blond hair. They were separate because the air ended and then Richard whispered to his ear.

—you’re driving me so crazy, Martin—Richard turned to hug tightly, as if with that embrace he could transmit all the feelings that Martin was caused him. And it was reciprocated. Their bodies were rubbing. Their crotches were intertwined.

—I was waiting for so long for you to tell me that, bastard —said Martin sassy and laughed. Again he approached to Richard's lips for take a kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Richard and Martin finally started to dating and began carrying a romance between kisses and tender caresses, loving each other usually in the corners and in their free time and sometimes even being bolder, kissing briefly when people did not saw them.

Everything was happiness for both. Do not cared much their differences and but the shyness still sometimes dominated them. Finally they were together, but they had not used to it. But they loved each other and that was really important.

They continued to hold much discretion. Martin asked Richard keep their relationship in a secret and to take the things slowly. Martin did not want others knew it, at least not from now. For that, neither of their closest friends, nor Ian, nobody knew that they were now a couple. But, one day Ian saw Richard and Martin holding hands. Another day Ian saw how Richard took the hand of Martin lifting it up to his chest and leaned over to give them a tender kiss.

At afternoon the wizard Gandalf interpreter approached to Martin for a moment when he was alone.

—I see that things between you both are being very well— Ian said.

Martin glanced at him quickly and shrugged.

—What do you mean? — Martin tried to hide his nervousness but could not. Ian was not a fool in any way especially now that he had seen them.

—I am happy for you, guys—Ian laughed and joked. He patted on the back of Martin. Sighed and smiled languidly.

—well —Martin took a sigh— I can't lie to you, Ian. The truth is Richard and I we started a relationship a few days ago —finally he said hesitantly, bypassing the eyes, looking at his fake hobbit feet.

—Wow! I really am glad to know that ... because certainly you take long, you fools — Ian laughed again —I sensed from the beginning that there was a connection between you both, something very special. You cannot fool a veteran in this field. I have a highly developed sixth sense for that, boy. I noticed from the beginning that Richard looked at you in a special way, he was not able to hide his feelings very well whenever he was in your presence. And although I advised him for several times that he should confess you, but it took quite. But I'm glad to finally you are together because I know that also you wanted it as well, even if you was trying to dodge the issue, haha—said Ian and he put his hands on his cane.

—You're right—Martin was blushed—I liked Richard since I met him the first time but I was trying to not accept it. I refused to accept it you know? And still I have fear that it breaks or wake up from this dream. Actually I am very happy with him now. This is precisely why we have not declared anyone we're together. Not for the moment— said the blond.

— do it in due time, when both see fit. But I tell you something, boy, don’t be afraid to love. If the feeling is mutual nothing more matters. Furthermore, communication is elementary.

 

Martin just smiled at him. They remained talking a long time about it. Ian told him some personal experiences and gave some more tips. Later they had to return to work.

\------------------------------------------------------

Richard and Martin were passing more time closer increasingly and for that reason soon the others began to suspect that there was something between them. No one had said anything. They tried to be discreet as possible, but sometimes the gleam in their eyes gave them away.

They spent their free time as a couple of teenager boyfriends in love. There were together everywhere even when they went to the dining room. Martin devoted all his attention to Richard and joked only with him all time. Richard seemed a more friendly man thanks to the blond. But everyone thought that they just had become best friends. And in the privacy of their bedrooms spent hours watching movies together, played table games, shared time reading and listened sometimes romantic songs too.

—Richard, I'm getting corny for your fault ...— Martin said laughing.

—haha I know what you mean, you make me corny as well. I never thought to hear this type of music— Richard laughed too.

Richard got up from his seat. The room looked splendid only illuminated with the dim light of a lamp. He went to where was Martin. Richard bowed and kissed him. Martin pulled the collar of Richard's shirt and pulled his body to him to taste his lips better.

They kissed and then they were separated a few moments; Martin got up from his place and hugged Richard. Richard grabbed his waist and led him to the bed. There on bed they continued kissing passionately and both begun to undress while Richard continued kissing Martin’s neck. Then, Richard had begun to sucking it to mark as his. Their breath fluttered. His lips still were kissing. Sometimes Richard nibbled on his lower lip. Martin began to get excited too.

Martin could feel how something between Richard’s crotch was beginning to harden. His member was becoming erect. Martin was shuddered.

—No ... wait, Richard, no now— the blond tried to push Richard. Richard kept kissing the Martin's neck and his hands fondled the blond's body. Richard kissed him again on his lips. Then his mouth drove to his collarbone while his hands fondled the body of Martin on top of his clothes

—stop it Richard ... I think it's ... something precipitated...—Martin tried to keep sane but did not want Richard to be angry with him. Then Richard took a deep breath and felt bit annoyed but he thought it wiser not to pressure his boyfriend.

Richard stood up and sat down to edge of the bed.

—I wish you Martin.... —he said softly.

—But I think it is still very precipitate Richard.... forgive me—said Martin shy.

Richard said nothing. He looked at him into his eyes and then turned away. Martin tried to sit and settle his shirt.

—Ok ... — Richard resigned himself.

They kept silent and suddenly the laptop that was over the desk did a noise notifying that Martin had new e-mails. From his place Richard saw that those were Benedict's messages for Martin.

The blond went quickly to see the screen and review his messages. Richard could not felt annoyed and jealous but remained on the edge of the bed. All the time he could not contain himself any longer and stood up aggressively to go to his room, slamming the door a bit violently.

Martin left his laptop and soon approached to the door of Richard’s room and knocked. Richard was quick to open.

—I had forgot that he always is the first to you—snapped Richard annoyed.

—Oh, come on Richard! You are my Richard, my Richie Ricky! Oh damn it! Don't be ridiculous just because I received messages of Ben. You know he's only my friend, and you're my boyfriend, isn't it?—Martin said from across side of the door.

Richard took a deep breath. Finally he was quieter and apologized.

—sorry Martin, I am a beast—Richard stared at Martin. Unavoidably he could not resist to the blond's eyes. Those beautiful gray eyes.

Martin smiled and took his hand.

—c'mon—said Martin and led him to the sofa in the room and they sat together. Martin tenderly kissed him without removing his hands from his.

—I like being with you Ricky, I have nothing with Ben, I said you. He's just a good friend to me and has never been anything else between us. Honestly since I met you I didn't feel alone. You captivated me since the day we were stumble at Pinewood Studios in London—Martin giggled —I already knew you by sight for some time ago because I always saw you in BBC. It was so cute to see you on CBeebies show. Hahaha and always I realized that you were so jealous for Ben, from the time that you both met and it was so fucking funny.

—Haa…you bastard— said Richard to Martin and then launched him a pillow. Martin continued talking.

—may sounds selfish of me but I want to have you only for myself. Now there is in me a great feeling to you. It's something I can't describe well but that makes me very happy, I filled. We have already spent so much together, throughout this year, but still I want to spend a lot more things with you and enjoy every moment. I don't want this to end. I'm opening my own heart, Richard. I'm striving to take courage to tell you this that I tell you now. I'm afraid that something as precious like this is so fragile and I can break it because my bullshits. Sometimes I think I'm too dumb.

—Oh, Martin, I want you let me be with you forever. Sorry if I'm a brute jealous and possessive, but I'm afraid of losing you, because you're so friendly with others. I’m afraid you get bored of me someday. Sometimes I think you're too much for me, Martin.

—But what are you talking about? I'm who fears losing you because you're too handsome and of course also you're so fucking awesome— the blond said, grabbed Richard’s arms.

—but you get along with everyone. How the hell you don’t want I'm jealous whenever you're joking with someone? Worse, you spend hours talking to the guys.

—but...everyone wants to have sex with you, damn it, Richard! you...you think that I'm not jealous for that? Pffft —Martin snapped at least.

—hahaha well...I think we have a problem ... at the same time it unites us as well— Richard could not stop laugh now.

—Richard, often may I joke about many things but I would not do it ever when I say I love you, much less in the case. For long time ago I didn't feel something like this. I feel that you complement me...believe me.

—I don't doubt you absolutely, Martin, I doubt others. I want no one snatch you from my hands. There is not any person that motivates me like you do. You enrich me, you make me a better person. I become in a most virtuous man thanks to you —Richard said with sensuality tone and then caress Martin’s cheek.

—Oh, Richard, you make blush—the blond replied.

—still I can't believe I'm very happy now with you.

—Idiot— Martin said and he gave a hit to Richard’s chest.

—ok, ok ...enough ... whatever... What will happen on, little burglar? —Richard spoke.

—We will go ahead, king under the mountain. So first, you must take off your damn jealousy, you get it?

—okay, I'll try. But...Do you allow me to be with you forever then? —the dark-haired man replied.

—hmmm... of course, highness —told Martin.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Finally was December and the heat of the environment in New Zealand was increasing. But in December also would begin soon the holiday season. Peter and production staff and actors could return to their homes to spend these holidays in the company of their families. They would return to London a few days. Martin and Richard travelled together on the plane again.

Richard raised one blond's hand and kissed it gently like trying to express "I love you" with that caress. Martin always smiled tenderly. They were really very much in love.

Richard could not resist the presence of his beloved blond boyfriend. Everything of Martin was driving him mad. His eyes, his sense of humor, his voice, his exquisite aroma. Even the clothing style of Martin caused him a lot of tenderness, never too casual, never too formal. 

His clothes were always a conjunction stranger. Sometimes Martin wore clothes like a nerd person. And Richard could not avoid joking about it often.

—Martin Why do you always dress like that? —Richard laughed.

—Don’t like? Do I look bad?—Said Martin.

—Of course not. You do not look bad at all, on the contrary. You're always looking very nice—Richard looked at on a small screen that was sustained roof, not far away.

—so ... What's wrong with my clothes? Mr. "hey look at me, I'm always fucking sexy and cool"— said Martin.

—haha Martin, don't misunderstand me. Your clothes are not bad, just is a bit rarely see you with very casual clothes. But you have a unique style that I love, I must say.

—Exactly, is a style that exalts me, my dear Richard— Martin settled the cuffs of his coat.

—I was just wondering if in Martin's closet there are other clothes like shirts, fashion jeans, sports shirts...—Richard rubbed Martin's blond head like to a little kid.

—there are, of course there are. But they aren't my preference, as you may have noticed it, sir—Martin said with a serious tone but clearly it was noticeable he was joking.

—well then I hope that some good Sunday afternoon maybe in London I could have the honour to see Martin wearing a sports shirt and perhaps enjoy watch a good football match—Richard looked at him so sexy and brought his face to gently stroking the Martin’s cheek with his.

—errrr…you have to make merit to convince me—Martin tried to be interesting.

—oh, you don't believe you're going to escape of that from me. I want to see a Martin casual— Richard said smirked.

—nah, you will not make me do it. I said—laughed the blond.

—you know that I get my way? — said Richard challenging

—will be hard for you—the blond continued laughing

\------------------------------------------------------------

During the travel Richard and Martin spent long hours talking and distracted by other things. Later they slumbered and decided to sleep. A few hours later Richard woke up noticing that Martin was reading a book.

—oh, you woke up....—the blond said.

—aww you know? I just had the best dream of all— said Richard with a big smile on his lips.

—What was the kind of dream you had? —Martin answered curious.

—I dreamed that ... —Richard whispered softly taking the hand of the blond —I dreamed I took you in my arms and I could have finally felt the great experience of touching your bare skin against mine and then our bodies were melted into a delicious ecstasy of passion.

—oh damn it Richard ... you make me blush again!—Martin became quite nervous for the words of his partner. He felt a tingling in his stomach and his pulse began to speed. Richard noticed it because rose Martin's wrist. And his corporal temperature also increased. The Martin's cheeks were blushing and his face was very red like a tomato.

—Martin ...—Richard tightened the blond's hand and stared at him. He paused for a few minutes and finally spoke again—Martin, you someday allow me to do it? — smiled mischievously.

The blond felt bullied.

—Perhaps....—the blond hesitated doubtful.

—You don't know how disappointing it is to dream every night that I have you in my arms, and wake up just to realize that has not happened. It's pretty disappointing not had been with you in that way. I desire so much.

—mmmm ... Richard! Really you're embarrassing me with all this. I don’t know what to say ... it’s like ... —Martin closed his hand squeezing, the same hand that Richard was holding. He laced his hand with his.

But Martin's hand had closed stubbornly.

—certainly I don't know at what point I lost my head for you. I'm with you and that makes me very happy and I never imagined something like this could happened me. But torture me the idea to know that you resist ...to have a night with me— Richard was trying to be as patient as possible, because first of all he loved Martin and he did not want pressing him for nothing.

He would be like a coward if he were to offend his precious boyfriend. And the truth was the relationship he had with Martin was so wonderful for him and Richard feared breaking it. He thought it would be much better if it was with caution in this matter and not rush, even if his desire to possess to Martin was killing him.

In his mind was the likely idea that maybe was pressuring too to Martin. Richard did not want Martin believed that he just wanted to have sex with him. But the constants rejections of Martin were hurting him sometimes, who had already vast insecurities. Would it be that Martin really did not love him?

Richard did not want to think that. But he could not think of another reason for which Martin refused. But someday happen anyway. He just should have to persevere, thought. For a moment had silence and still stared at Martin's face. Martin still was blushed and full nervousness. Then the blond finally spoke.

—Richard ... damn it, we're on an airplane, do not you want do it here, right? — Martin tried to dodge with that joke or maybe not sure how to respond to Richard.

It was an answer that Richard did not expect. The truth is that it fell like a bucket of cold water although while also it was funny. Richard took a deep breath, looking up without taking his eyes off the blond. He stopped taking hand of Martin and said.

—hahaha I wasn't planning on doing it here. I was talking about my desire to join my body with yours and also talked about how you invade all  my dreams.

—I know ... I understand completely. It's just ... I don’t understand myself. No is likeif I don't want do it, just I don't how do it. I don't know how to take it...

—you're scared ... I think that's it— Richard hit upon.

—.... Well, it is a possibility

—What makes you be afraid?—Richard pulled back a little and sat straighter shape.

—Well.... you are ...you're...damn it...I can't explain...you're a great man; handsome...it scares me a bit ...get it? This is so stupid, I know it! Mother fucker, I'm a dumb...—Martin turned in the same seat. Richard looked at him funny.

—maybe, are you virgin?— Richard could not stop laugh.

—Richard ... please. Let me think about things better! —Martin was ignoring the look, felt himself blushing more and did not know how to answer that.

—Ok, my little _burglar_. I don’t want intimidate you more with my great sex appeal, haha—Richard said sarcastically and laughed at him. Although Martin had not given a definite answer to Richard could understand the motives of Martin and that now caused him much more tenderness.

—I think ... I need to sleep a little longer— said Martin still nervous.

—Haha, it's amazing. In your 40 years you don't ...—Richard could not stop laughing mockingly.

—haa, shut up, you bastard. Of course is not that. Don't get excited, I didn’t tell you that you're the first. You're not the first, damn it. But...long ago that... Well...now I’m going to sleep. Night!—said the blond.

Martin curled in his own place and Richard still was intrigued. Richard looked Martin sleeping for a while without blurring his smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I finally update this chapter. I apologize for the grammatical and spelling errors. I hope this chapter wasn't so bad and you like it a bit. I’m so lazy xD.

My English isn't perfect yet but I love that language and someday it will be perfect and I'll go to London. Well, I dedicate this chapter to Becca, my friend who helps me with many good ideas of Richartin

 


	3. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to London for the Christmas celebrations, Richard and Martin decided to spend Christmas Eve together but they have an unexpected visitor.

Note— :Yaoming:

_**Chapter 2 —  Sex Appeal** _

They arrived at last to London. The atmosphere in the city was cold, contrasted with New Zealand. Was December and in London snowfall had begun.

—I hope I do not catch a cold with this fucking climate change by differences in the Northern and Southern Hemispheres— Martin said.

Everyone was on their way to their respective homes in their countries. Martin arrived at his apartment carrying a couple of big suitcases that had small wheels and also he was carrying a backpack on his back. A couple of hours before, he had said goodbye to his fellows at the airport and then took a taxi that had brought him home.

—finally I'm in home, at least for a few days—Martin said to himself while he pulled out his keys to open the wooden door. Upon entering he perceived slight scent of moisture because of he had been absent for several months. He left his bags and jumped into the chair. Turned on the TV and he was finally able to return to see British shows that he had missed, because although they had only been about 3 months in New Zealand, he delighted much more seeing TV of his nation.

He thought the first thing he should do was go to visit Benedict. But Martin was so tired and he decided to leave it for another day. Now he just wanted to rest.

The festivities for holydays began at last. The next day was Christmas Eve and Martin had planned to spend it with Richard. In the afternoon, someone rang the doorbell.

—Hi Richard! I was waiting for you, my love. Please pass—Martin received him and only took two seconds to close the door and suddenly Richard put his arms around him, taking him by the waist placing his chin on the shoulder of Martin. The blond felt a great pleasure being in contact with Richard and again had the feeling of a thousand butterflies in the stomach. It felt so good every time Richard's hands were touching his body frantically.

—Do you already have everything ready, my sweet honey?—whispered Richard and kissed his cheek softly.

—Nope, actually I have nothing. So we should out to do some shopping—Martin turned and kissed him on the lips.

—we go, then—said Richard in a sexy purr and immediately kissed him again.

They went toward the mall and during the course they were seeing some dressers and shops full of Christmas items, all cheerfully decorated. They were having too much fun but they should rush to buy the provisions for dinner because there were many people crowding all the stores and if they were not hurry then insurance would not achieve buy anything.

When they were back in Martin’s flat, they both left the bags of foodstuff on the table and at one point Richard carried Martin and forced him to sit on the table to take full possession of his lips, squeezing his arms, stroking his back. Then his mouth began to kiss his neck so anxious to get to nibble on his earlobe.

—it's enough, stop Richard, you're tickling me—said Martin blushed.

Richard pulled him against his body. The sensation was very pleasant to Martin who arched his back and could not help but let out a slight moan and Richard stroked the back of the blond forcing Martin wrap him with his legs around his body. Richard was still staying stood.

—I love you, Martin.

—I love you too Richard ... —Martin took with both hands Richard's face and softly kissed him again—but ... ah ... you bastard Richard. You’re trying to seduce me in the middle of these provisions on the table. Furthermore very soon will be night and we should to have dinner ready. We should make haste—Martin was trying not panting anymore but Richard had started to kiss his neck.

—Oh, if it were to end the time and we can’t make the dinner don’t care. I’m hungry for you. I only want to eat you. I want to devour you—Richard began to suck Martin's neck again and with one hand was holding his head. His fingers intertwined with his blond hair and sometimes their crotches were delightfully rubbing.

—Richard ... —Martin felt what his feelings were betraying him. But to his surprise, this time was Richard who left him suddenly. Martin just stood up and straightened his shirt and tried to placate his hair.

—Let us prepare the dinner, Martin. Let's see how good cook you— said Richard a bit serious.

Richard took the supplies and took them to the kitchen to put them in the fridge in silent. Martin settled the collar of his shirt and buttoned. His cheeks still were blushing, caused for the embarrassing moment.

—Well, what about you start to wash those vegetables while I go for soya? —Said Martin pointing to Richard the vegetables.

—Ok, I'm an expert washing vegetables you know? —Richard smirked looking at him. Martin’s face blushed again.

Martin did not explained why Richard was always so unpredictable with his attitudes but it fascinated him. Richard had cornered him a few minutes ago causing great sexual tension, then he had been very serious and now he was so friendly. The blond was feeling a strange tingling in the belly. They spent the rest of the afternoon preparing dinner using a recipe, having fun together, enjoying every moment.

—You should get an apron, Martin, or you'll fill all your clothes of flour— Richard said and he pulled Martin against his body again, sticking chest to chest with Martin to put the apron himself without even allowing the blond say a word. While Richard tied the apron strings to waist of Martin he gathered over his body to his and Martin again felt strange but it was a very good sensation. Richard finished hold his apron and slowly his lips touched Martin's left arm, crossing it up to the shoulder and stopped for a moment just for perceive that delicious scent that intoxicated him. Richard smelled Martin a few seconds. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Martin was enjoying the act of Richard. And then suddenly his lips met with Richard's and tenderly they both kissed again.

Finally they finished to preparing the dinner, a dinner that would be only for both. At last, they would be alone completely, just surrounded by four walls. Nothing or nobody else could dare disturb. And it was the only thing Richard did want, be alone with Martin.

Besides Richard did not know but actually Martin had been thinking during a few days that at last had decided to make love to him at night in Christmas Eve. In fact the blond had it all set and ready for it would be a memorable night. He wanted to surprise Richard in the best way.

Both were preparing for get a great celebration at night and the first to take a shower was Martin. When the water in the shower sounded, Richard came to lean out stealthily a bit seeing only the blurred silhouette of Martin that appeared behind the fogged glass. Richard felt great boost to surprise Martin and dare to mess with him in the shower but he stopped.

Martin finally came out from the bathroom with a dressing gown. Few hours after, they went for a walk around town to see the Christmas lights and the joy of the people celebrating, the noise of children and the joy of youth. That cold night they both dressed well their coats but Martin did not hesitate to hug his boyfriend every chance he got even though Richard was a bit shy to do that in public.

—Look, we go there, Richard—Martin said effusively and took Richard's gloved hand. And so they walked down the sidewalk, holding hands, shivering with cold. Martin had more flushed his cheeks than Richard. None of them could say if it was because of the cold or because the happiness that caused them to be together. But the truth was neither of both had had a great Christmas eve for many years like that.

Perhaps the dopamine producing for his love caused them that great feeling of hyperactivity. They both laughed a lot. Sometimes they laughed at anything just because they were enjoying the moment.

The cold increased, the snow fell more and increasingly accumulated between the roofs of buildings and pavement. Everything in the path also was covered for snow. Richard and Martin were right in front of a beautiful view of the majestic Parliament and Big Ben. They stopped for a moment to enjoy the view and Martin put both hands on the handrail.

—You know, Richard? I’m so glad because you are with me right now and because we’re back at home; just admiring the beautiful landscape by your side ... I'm so damn happy!

—I think the same. I never imagined that to my return to London I would stay with you. I thought it would just a good night more as happened every year but ... no. Now you’re by my side.

—That belongs to the past, ok? Because I want to be with you ... forever, you know right? —Martin sidestepped his look trying to avoid that Richard realized about his embarrassment. Martin could not explain to himself how the hell could be saying those words because he was ashamed to say them but it had been inevitable at this time of great joy.

—I also want to be with you forever, Martin—Richard took his hand and pulled Martin towards him and kissed him sweetly thereupon regardless if someone would come and could look at them. Richard hugged his waist and hugged him tightly against his chest. And one of his hands stroked the blond head of Martin who just got carried away by the moment. Their tongues inside their mouths frolicked and Martin put his arms on Richard’s shoulders. Then they embraced each other strongly.

—Let's go home, Martin—said Richard parting from the lips of Martin, but still embraced him.

—You mean _MY_  house— Martin joked.

—Haha yes, your home! Because if it were my house I would have make you mine from the first moment just I close the door—said Richard boldly kissing the hand of Martin.

—Bastard, shut up— Martin blushed greatly, mainly because he could not help thinking about what he had planned for that night.

—Well, let's hurry and I want to taste that delicious dinner, Martin—Richard hugged him again and gently took his chin to admire about the beautiful face of his blond boyfriend. Martin looked even more beautiful with the snowy environment. Suddenly the chimes of Big Ben rang out nearby.

They came at last to the flat of Martin and both lit a couple lamps that produced some dim lights that gave the impression of a romantic atmosphere. Martin put some of soft music and sat at the table in which Martin had taken pains to carefully accommodate only for his boyfriend. Everything was simple but very elegant. The two exchanged glances in complicity and talked about how good dinner had made. At the end were to sit on a couch together. They were long time talking about themselves and a few citing stories from their childhoods. They could not believe that they both were born in the same year and never imagined that they lived nearby because they had not met before, but now they felt as if they had known of a lifetime. They also talked about what they spent day filming The Hobbit in New Zealand. They both wanted to know everything about each other; they wanted to know each other perfectly as it were possible.

Suddenly they realized they were already huddled close together, Martin with one leg on the legs of Richard. It was all so harmonious and happy. Richard had one arm behind Martin's shoulders and shaking him occasionally.

—Soon will be midnight Martin, I think it's time to offer to the life that united us together, what do you think? —Said Richard

—Yes, you're right— Martin got up from his place and went to the pantry to take a pair of cups while Richard took the bottle of wine in his hands and uncovered the cork immediately. From the living room window he could see the Big Ben pointing almost midnight. Soon the bells would ring again.

They served wine in the cups and drank while the Big Ben announced midnight. They looked sweetly smiling mutually, each other. Martin boldly slipped his arm to cross with the arm of Richard and made a special offer. They drank a sip of the wine and then uncrossed their arms to finish the liquid contents.

—I'm too happy Ricky, really too happy! —Martin expressed happy with a sigh.

—I have not words to describe how I feel but I wish this moment were forever —Richard said almost whispering, near to Martin’s ear.

—Oh, I'll give you a present, Rich. Wait a moment please— Martin went to the foot of the Christmas tree and took a red bag adorned with a green ribbon that contained inside his gift—here, is this. Maybe it’s not so good but I hope you like a little or at least you can use it. The truth I didn’t know that would be the better to give you ... I'm not good with this things but I tried my best—Martin said and Richard smiled at him hesitantly while took the gift from the hands of his blond boyfriend.

—Haha, everything of you is welcomed to me. Just because you are giving me, even if are old socks — joked Richard but he meant it did not matter that thing Martin gave him, because it would be a treasure for him forever.

—Oh actually I must confess, you just guess — Martin spoke with a serious tone but clearly was kidding about it.

—Seriously? — Richard replied laughing, he could not retract his words now. Although the true was he really did not care what Martin had given him but was surprised to hear that claim.

—okay, open it, man! — Martin gave a hit in Richard’s shoulder.

Richard opened his gift and noticed that it was a knitted sweater. He removed completely the bag and spread it out to looking it closer, wondering and not knowing what to say.

—Thanks ...—Richard hesitated trying not to notice his astonishment at the peculiar gift. But he liked it.

—Is for you to stop making fun about my clothes and you begin to emulate my style a bit ... —Martin put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his own feet and furrowed brow gracefully.

— hahaha I see. Now I’ll be Richard Freeman —Richard turned his head and looked at him trying to avoid laugh.

—it’s seriously.... —joked Martin but having a funny "serious" attitude as usually.

Finally Richard refolded the sweater and placed it on a chair. Then he turned toward to the foot of Christmas tree and took a box decorated with golden foil and a red ribbon on top. He spread his hands giving his gift to Martin and he took. It was a rather large box.

—Take ... you thought I was going to forget to give you something? —Richard said.

—What is it? — The blond asked curiously.

—I suspect you can’t guess ... —Richard said. Martin hastily opened the box and noticed that it was a cloth as well; more properly were a shirt and brightly colored jeans appeared to be of a youthful style.

—I told you, I don't want stay with the desire to see you wearing this type of clothes; Martin—Richard said and crossed his arms smiling fun.

—Well you just give away the clothes but that doesn’t mean I'm going to wear it, less if it have this written, dam it! — Martin said being challenger. The shirt had a logo reading "pride" and one of the letters had a rainbow.

—Oh, we'll see — said Richard and took Martin trying to put him the clothes. Martin struggled a bit and suddenly slipped below the arms of Richard and ran toward the corridor. Richard reached out and grabbed him by the waist then Martin finally relented and stopped. Martin liked to feel the strong arms of Richard surrounding his body. Martin closed his eyes when Richard leaned his chin on his right shoulder and then slowly Martin gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

— Tomorrow I'll dress you with that — Richard whispered in his ear. Martin laughed when he felt the tickle. Although Richard also imagined it would be so sexy if he could take off his clothes better.

—I will do it with the condition that you will wear that damn sweater too, ok? —Martin said.

—All right, if the price to see you wearing those clothes is that I dress with that ridiculous sweater then I will do it, my _kitten_ — Suddenly Martin looked at the clock on the wall. The clock struck midnight over and Martin remembered what he had decided having sex that night with Richard and he felt a little nervous. Richard pulled away from him at last and Martin sighed to himself.

 _“Well then, already I had decided this anyway”_ Martin thought to himself.

Martin turned in front of Richard smiled and stared at him.

—What’s up, blond? —Richard asked giggling.

—Richard ... I have another surprise gift for you.

—Oh really? What is it? —Richard asked even more curious.

—Oh well.... I ... —Martin tried to sound sexy to mitigate some of his own nervousness. At that moment the bell rang, interrupting them.

—Who could it be at this hour and this day? — Richard asked. Martin looked at the door.

—I’m going to open the door— the blond said and he walked down the hall to open the door. He looked in the eyelet of the door and saw who was and then he rotated the handle to open. Richard remained in the same place. Martin shrugs and opened the door and that person surprised him when he hugged him.

—Merry merry Christmas, my friend! — Said the newcomer.

—Merry Christmas! Ben —Martin said with a great enthusiasm but also he was very surprised and stunned. Something told him that the arrival of Ben could not be so well but at the same time Martin really felt very happy to see him.

—Who is, Martin?— Richard asked peeking from the other end of the living room. Then Richard saw that it was Benedict and there was silent. Benedict stared at him, very surprised. Both were very surprised by the other's presence.

—Oh! You are Richard! I really didn’t expect to see you here in Martin’s flat—Benedict said with some of handedness. Richard looked at him as well as if he would be carefully analyzing to Benedict from head to toe. Richard also had slightly furrowed brow and his chin was slightly raised. He was very jealous of the newcomer, and it seemed unfortunate that were to interrupt them. At least Martin had not achieved say him what he had planned. Benedict turned back and hugged Martin a lot. Besides he was carrying a large, bright colored gift bag and golden while strongly shook his friend in his arms giving that bag to Martin and he took it.

—Merry Christmas Martin! — Benedict said again — brought this specially gift for you. I hope you like it even a bit—the blond was still surprised. Everything was so confusing and unexpected but he tried to act as naturally as it was possible. For a moment he forgot that just a couple of minutes ago he was about to talk to Richard about "it". Martin invited Benedict to enter to his living room. Benedict just stared at Richard with rivalry.

—Sorry, I have not a gift for you, Richard. Actually I really didn't expect to see you here. I hope you excuse my discourtesy — Benedict spoke with coldness but smiling and extending his hand cordially to greet Richard.

—oh, don't worry. I don't know what say because I also did not expecting your presence here. But I'm glad to see you again, I must say—said Richard lying because the presence of Benedict was uncomfortable for him and caused him aversion.

—And ... why you decide to come here, Ben? Well I mean, is a bit late now— Martin said at last smiling.

—I wanted surprise you, my friend, on Christmas Eve—Benedict confessed.

—And, mate, of course you surprised me!! —Martin joked—whatever, thanks for your present! And... would you like to stay for dinner?

—Oh, it would be a pleasure to enjoy a dinner prepared for you— replied Benedict apparently ignoring Richard.

—Oh, sure you will like it! Richard and I prepared it together... — said Martin cheerfully. Richard smirked to hear him.

—Oh, really? You both did it together? Oh what a surprise! — Benedict felt jealous to know it. Perhaps Martin still not realized that Richard also was very jealous of Benedict.

—yeah, we prepared it together this afternoon and then we went to walk around the mall. There were a lot of Christmas lights—Richard spoke while his arms were crossed. Benedict stared at him jealous again.

—Oh, then with much more reason I wish to taste that dinner!—Benedict said sarcastically and effusively and staring back Richard.

Richard said anymore, it was clear that neither could get along and that was for Martin. Richard sensed that somehow Benedict rivaled him for the love of the blond but of course Benedict still did not know that Richard and Martin had begun a relationship.

Martin had said to Richard that Benedict only was his friend, but the dark-haired could realize that Benedict wanted more than a simply friendship with Martin. Richard realized well Benedict loved Martin.

Finally Martin returned to prepare the table for the dinner and Benedict sat down to eat.

—mmmh…It’s delicious—Benedict said just after he wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. Martin was sitting beside his and Richard was away from them sitting on the sofa in the living room. Benedict and Martin spent a long time talking about their lives and the recent events that had taken each. Benedict also spoke about his woes that were the reason for that has not been online for a few days.

Richard was getting bored in his place but he would not intervene in their conversation, he did not want to be inappropriate. Richard could not get alone with Benedict. Meanwhile, Martin really wanted that Richard get closer to Benedict, but it could not find the best way to do it. Martin did not like the atmosphere so tense mainly. Martin thought that he was the reason. He felt suddenly as between a rock and a hard place.

—You will see that everything will be better, friend— Martin told to Benedict squeezing his shoulder and Benedict smiled back.

After that both were joking and laughing, they spent talking during a couple of hours more and Richard at last fell asleep on the couch and Martin noticed it and got up from his place to cover him with a blanket.

—Ben, excuse me, I must go to cover him — Martin said.

—No problem—Benedict responded while sipped a drink from his cup with wine. Benedict did not want to go there, he wanted spend more time with Martin and he even felt like they had been talking for only a few minutes rather than hours.

Martin wrapped sweetly to Richard and was tempted to give him a kiss on the forehead, knowing that Benedict could see it. Martin decided to continue keeping the appearances, like if Richard only were his fellow.

—I see that you get along very well with Richard— Benedict said when Martin returned with him to dining room.

—yeah, in fact I get along too well with him. He is a great guy, really. Like I mentioned I enjoy working with each of the guys in New Zealand, with Pete and the others—said Martin.

—But it seems that you both have become in very good friends. I mean I didn't imagine you would spend with him Christmas Eve because...I invited you before, isn't? —Benedict said. He started to feel a bit drunk.

—yup, but I warned you that this time I could not accept your invitation to celebrate with you, Benny—Martin replied.

—But you didn't tell me why you didn't accepted my invitation and also was so strange that you had decided spend alone in your flat — Benedict sipped of his cup again.

—Oh it's true but ... I didn't lie to you, right? —Martin said hesitantly.

—Then that means that Richard also came here unforeseen, I guess, isn't? —Benedict answered.

—yeah, something like that.... but you also came here unexpected—Martin began to shake nervously his feet under the table.

—I don't know, it's so weird— Benedict said. He was beginning to intimidate Martin.

—What is weird? — Asked Martin.

—Well, you decided to be alone in your house and when I arrived I realized that you passed all the damn day with Richard, so I don't believe be anything unexpected because you both claimed that prepared the dinner together—Benedict finished his drink and put the cup on the table stretching his arm and fixing his gaze to the blond.

—Well I didn't expect you came much less after midnight ... —Martin confessed more nervous.

— I think that you have been avoiding me, which I don't understand yet. Maybe you just wanted to be with Richard and maybe I'm a nuisance being the third. In short you encumbrance—Benedict said looking away.

—you idiot. I’m not trying to avoid you! Is just ... —Martin was getting impatient.

—don't trust me? —Benedict said.

—don't say that shit...of course I trust you, sucker! —Martin snapped. Benedict just smirked at him. Benedict loved so much that personality of Martin.

—I missed you, Martin, a lot. I wanted to see you after all this time and when you came back you never accepted meet with me. You were avoiding me, damn it! So I decided surprise you tonight coming here because I thought that something was wrong. I knew you would not be with anyone else because I asked about you to others... —Benedict looked into the eyes of Martin and squeezed his arm.

— have you been stalking me?! —Martin said finally exalted.

—of course not, I was worried about you as I said. Is it not obvious that two good friends to get together again after a long journey? You avoided my presence since then, it was obvious that I wanted to find out what the hell was happening —Benedict said more sharply.

—Well, you have nothing to worry about me, ok? It's not like it was my duty to see you. You know I appreciate you as hell like a good friend and I always will be with you. Are not we were communicating online all this time? But, damn it, you should know that I have things to do and that even in these days since I came back I couldn't finish them. Ahh!! By the way, I have others friends if you didn't know it yet, ok?—said Martin annoyed.

—I understand but ... it was all so strange ... especially because Richard ... He was here with you ... —said Benedict.

—Damn it! Stop putting Richard in this matter. Benedict, sorry but it not concerns you if he was here with me and also you shouldn't come to my house after midnight without warning me before. You would have been like an idiot if you had not found you know? Whatever, I shouldn’t give you explanations about what I do or why I decided to evade your invitation. If I said I didn't wanted to spend the Christmas Eve with you is for that I didn't want spend with you, you get it? And that doesn't mean in any way that I already not appreciate you or something like that. I have other friends, so you shouldn't to go around asking for me to everyone — Martin gave then one blow on the table.

—You're right; you don't need explain me. I didn't mean to make you think you should to explain me, and I understand your annoyance but I wasn't resist to come with you to spend Christmas. I just did want to be with you—Benedict shrugged his shoulders slightly.

—Ben, I'm sorry, I didn’t want to be hard with you—the blond suddenly felt sorry for his attitude.

—And I didn’t want to be nosy—Benedict said.

—You forgive me?

—No problem, there is nothing to apologize—Benedict flashed a big smile at his friend.

—It's everything alright? — The voice of Richard suddenly said; he had awakened because of that discussion. Martin turned to him when Richard came.

—No, no, actually I was about to go, in fact —Benedict said while he rose from his place.

—by the way Martin, I hope you like your present — Benedict said and grabbed his jacket and not looked back turned to the door. Martin had not yet opened his gift.

—I'll walk you to the door—Martin got up too and opened the door politely to Benedict. Benedict suddenly paused and spoke.

—by the way Richard ... I think your house is nearby of mine. If you not have a vehicle I can offer to take you, perhaps Martin needed some of rest.

Hearing this nor Martin nor Richard knew how to act but if they wanted to save as much as possible the appearances they should to do something about it because the fact that Richard would remained at home of Martin could do to Benedict doubt much more about their relationship. Although, Richard was dying for tell everything about his relationship with Martin to Benedict. Richard only wanted to say that Martin was his and Benedict must stop meddling once and for all. Richard glanced at Martin and both were understood with a glance.

—Oh yeah, you're right. The truth is that today I didn't bring my vehicle because I thought I could to take a taxi... — Richard replied, being kind.

—Take a taxi at this hour could be dangerous, my friend....—Benedict said.

—Maybe you’re right. But if you offer to take me until there I will feel glad but I also feel some of shame to abuse your generosity ... —said Richard trying to be smooth.

—Don’t worry. You're one friend of Martin and the least I can do is get along with his friends ... —Benedict said serious, maybe sarcastic. The word "friend" bothered Richard a little.

—Then come on—spoke Benedict and then Richard took his jacket off the rack and said goodbye to Martin who still did not say a word.

—see you soon, Richard—said the blond.

—see you, Martin, get some of rest—said Richard resisted kissing Martin. But he smirked mischievously fast and Benedict could not notice it.

When at last both were went Martin closed the door and took a deep breath and suddenly saw the gift of Benedict in that shiny golden bag. He walked to the Christmas tree and took the present with his hands realizing that it had a little Christmas card that said "to my dear friend Watson" and then he noticed that behind the card had a small picture of a fan art of Johnlock.

—You bastard! —Martin said to himself and could not help blushing because of the picture.

Martin finally opened the gift and noticed that it was a book, a novel that had long the blond did want but for any reason he could still not buy it. He suddenly remembered that afternoon when after filming some scenes of Sherlock he and Benedict went together to the library and saw that book that still was not for sale at that time.

—Well, I think this gift from you compensate a little what you made me a while ago, fucking Benedict—Martin said with a smile while sat on the couch without taking off the look of the precious book. Martin read the prologue and the summary of the back cover and he knew he was tired and he should to go to sleep.

He put the book on a small table with a lamp and sighed.

—And so everything went to the hell.... I couldn't  _make it_  with Richard tonight ... but at least I didn't mentioned anything about it...I had no even time to excite him about it so maybe is not so bad— Martin got up and went to sleep in his room .

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Benedict and Richard were inside the car of Benedict, circulating for the city. They almost were about to reach to Richard’s. During the journey neither of them had told many words and each time they did, they could not avoid having a rough tone of speaking.

—I hope that Martin rest very well tonight... he sure is a tiny tense and weary for the journey from New Zealand not mention all that has meant for him the filming—said Benedict.

—yes, you know, it has been a very exhausting for everyone and I think the most appropriate to Martin is rest well—spoke Richard.

—Exactly ... —Benedict said without neglecting the wheel.

—And... What about you? Martin sometimes tells about you ... —answered Richard. Hearing about that, Benedict felt some of emotion.

—Oh ... he tells you about me? Well, you see ... I had a rather unpleasant situation you know? —Benedict said.

—Something like that Martin mentioned to me but actually I don't know exactly what it is—said Richard shrinking a bit in his place. Benedict turned to him for a second.

—Martin is a great guy ... Do not you think? —Benedict said.

—of course he is ... I'm very glad to have met him. We hit it off very well. But I imagine how much you have enjoyed by your side all this time because I know you're very good friend his— confessed Richard —... so I recognize that sometimes it causes me some of jealousy. I hope you don't misunderstand me bad.

—Don't worry; Martin is indeed an important person to me—said Benedict.

Richard was very jealous again.

—That happens because he gets along very well with either, I suppose—said Richard.

—I guess, and I also guess that's why he spent all this afternoon with you —expressed Benedict.

—He and I had agreed to spend the holidays together since we were in New Zealand, in fact—said Richard this time trying to make jealous to Benedict.

—Is soooo weird ... because Martin never mentioned it to me ...he didn't even talk much about you— said Benedict fretful.

Richard was more upset by the comments of Benedict but held his courage.

—Martin surely have very good reasons most important to do than warned about it, don’t you think? But you didn't stop to think that maybe he wanted to spend time alone with someone else? — Richard snapped a bit angry.

—A girl? Believe me, I considered it before coming but you know? If it had been a girl he would have told me. By the way, sure you don't need a girlfriend? You should be pretty besieged by what I see—said Benedict.

—Oh yes, there is a person in my life you know?... and ... is there anyone in yours? —Richard said.

—Hmmm ... I think I finally met that person ... Benedict said smiling to himself.

—well, here is my home. You can leave me here. Thank you very much for everything by the way—Richard said.

Benedict stopped the car and Richard got out of the vehicle of Benedict.

—be careful with Martin, right? —Benedict said sharply.

—Why do you mean? —Richard questioned surprised when he was already out of the car.

—ha ... you know he is ... like ... is a little inexperienced.... I say, if you decide help him meet women— Benedict spoke sarcastically and then started the car.

—asshole—Richard whispered.

Richard walked towards to the entrance of the building and up the stairs to the level where was his flat. He was even more upset about Benedict now and was a little curious to know what it was that Martin and Benedict had been arguing.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some days passed and Martin and Richard continued seeing each other every day because it really seemed that neither of them could remain separate one each other. They were very much in love but for both still was difficult to show their feelings completely but at least the way they did it they fully enjoyed. They could not stop send messages to mobile sms or call on phone during all day mutually.

—Oh, so you brought flowers this time, huh? — Said Martin kidding after Richard gave him a bouquet of flowers that lay behind his back.

—Will not you tell me that you're allergic? —Richard said in a tone sexy to the blond snatching the flowers to be thrown around and immediately he hugged Martin from behind tightly, almost holding him against his body, trying to express with that hug something like "you are mine". In his eyes ceased that glow of romanticist to look at him with more lust.

—Not exactly, but ... shit, I feel so stupid, as if I were a schoolgirl or something —Martin said blushed but actually he enjoyed the pleasant that Richard gave him. Suddenly Richard's arms encircling his waist.

—For me you're like a sweet candy—Richard said whispering in his ear and narrowing it more to perceiving the exquisite scent of his blond boyfriend.

—Awww ... Richard I... —Martin muttered, but Richard did not let him finish because cupped his face with his hands and kissed him slowly on the lips and then delve his tongue into the mouth of Martin. Then his lips were separated and Richard began to suck his neck and cornered him against the wall.

—You're a delicious and sweet damn candy that I wish I could eat just right now. But shit! You’re so damn expensive that even my kisses can't buy you, not even my obscene caresses on top your clothes make you give me it even when I can feel how your body shudders completely in my arms—Richard paused with after that sentence that he said to continue kissing sensually the neck of his golden-haired boyfriend while his hands groped desperately to handle Martin’s body — Martin! You drive me so fucking crazy; you do not realize how hungry I am of you? I'm in abstinence! You are so cruel! You’re a cruel _kitten_ —Richard whispered softly in his ear and then began kissing one Martin’s hand.

—Ahh Richard! — Martin closed his eyes tightly. Martin was trying to avoid let out an occasional moan, but he could not — sto...stop right... you…Richard! —Martin whispered.

 _"I can't! I just can't do it! I'm a fool, I want do it to but ...at the same time… I fear ruin everything"_ — thought Martin to himself then he placed his arms on the shoulders of Richard impulsively and he was influenced by the sublime feeling of his lips attached to his own.

The kiss lasted a bit more and when they finally separated neither of them spoke more words. Richard looked at him directly in the eyes frowning as his arms turned to corner him against the wall. Martin knew that Richard was a bit annoyed but soon Richard's eyes softened again.

—I love you, Martin ... if it were possible I would eat you right now. I don't want to share you with anyone else. Sometimes I even wish that no one else could enjoy your presence even though I know that's impossible. Could you at least give me back all my feelings? — Richard said in a very seductive way and smooth and then he licked the earlobe of his golden-haired boyfriend.

—Haha, Richard, you're so sweet—Martin said giggling and Richard suddenly lifted him off the floor loading it and taking it toward the couch.

—I could rape your chastity now, Martin....you are being to blame for unleashing my wild madness so you should assume to the consequences....—whispered Richard almost in a purr.

Richard started licking the chest skin of Martin that was going uncovering slowly. Maybe this time they would have full passion. Maybe tonight they would make love. Perhaps today would finally be his lucky day and Martin would cede his body, perhaps. To Richard it was a chance that he not going to waste. The hot of their bodies was increasingly, so he just needed to convince Martin to do it and apparently would not have to wait long for it.

—ahh...Rich... — Martin moaned more and more. And he moaned even more when felt how Richard's hand was starting to invade his cock and began to stroke his crotch.

—Martin ... I desire you more than anything ... Why do you despise me? You want make it too, I see it in your eyes, I know it for the reaction of your body when I touch it like this — Richard stroked strongest Martin's penis. If he continued doing it surely it would harden quickly. Richard suddenly paused and looked him tenderly into his eyes.

—Rich ... I love you— said Martin between small gasps stroking the dark hair of Richard.

—I love you too ... I'm afraid that something as fragile like our love could break...

—That will not happen …—Martin replied with soft voice.

—I would like someday to wake by your side... —Richard kissed his hand gently. Suddenly Martin was sat up and adjusting his shirt.

Silence gripped the room but Richard could hear the echo of his own thoughts that demanded him for take Martin’s body. Richard did want to take Martin’s body before he could lose him, before he could lose him because of someone like ... Benedict? He did not even want to think about that. Richard did not know how explain he felt.

— _I wonder if you ... well you're also afraid of losing me, Martin_ — Richard thought to himself while continued admiring Martin’s face.

The blond did not know what to say. He did not know whether to ask Richard to not stop and have sex right now. Martin was very doubtful. Martin also did want to make love with him. But also Martin was afraid.

The whole atmosphere was still tense for them. They still were in silent. Then Richard got away from him and went to other room. Martin got up and ran to Richard to hugging him from behind and whispered.

—Richard ... what if ... today you wear that ugly sweater for me? —Martin expressed with soft voice. Richard turned and smiled at him.

—You already know what the condition is! —replied Richard and laughed. Martin also laughed and now it was he who tried to kiss Richard. He leaned up on his toes to kiss his lips tenderly. Richard again was in his own thoughts.

_"Time is too slow for who is waiting, the time is too fast for who loves. Oh, Martin didn’t think I could love someone again ever. I thought that this was beginning to feel for you it was just a mistake but I wish that you know that it's my favorite mistake. I always thought...everything that has been involved with my life doesn't flourish in the best way. I always caused harm to those who love. I always hurt them. I did not plan to fall in love, but because of your existence was inevitably I fell. I fear breaks it, shatter it, I'm afraid hurt you... I fear the worst.... "_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -
> 
> Well, I apologize for the delay = _ = but I had some technical problems :'D and then random everyday life kept me a little busy (studies, homeworks and stuff). Well, this chapter originally was so fucking very long so I had to cut it, so chapter 4 I have it ready and well, that will have porn xD.
> 
> Hope you like it a bit because I like it but I know that my soul I already condemned to hell: yaoming:
> 
> Btw, I really LOVE Benedict (should have seen me when I saw him appear in Star Trek, almost cry MY GOD!) but ... what the hell! I decided that he will declare war to Richard for more drama to the case x3.
> 
> Oh no, that sounds like if Ben will be in the friend zone D’:
> 
> My English sucks, apologize for the errors (redaction, grammatical or spelling). I probably didn't check the text very well.
> 
> Well, I promise not to take to update.


	4. Sublime junction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Martin spend together the best new year

**Note:**  Well, just sayin’ ... sorry Richard! Sorry Martin! xD

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Chapter 4 - Sublime Junction_ **

 

Dawn was breaking and the annoyed alarm was announcing that it was time to get up. It had spent 4 days since Christmas and soon the world would begin the preparations for the New Year. In all that time in Martin's mind was busied about Benedict and about what happened at Christmas with him so he had not stopped to think about having sex with Richard. Martin felt a bit frustrated because that the day he had finally decided make love with him. But Benedict had interrupted. Martin knew it was not totally the fault because of Benedict, but at last his cowardice had returned.

Richard had not questioned the matter again in those days. Richard not even had hinted something about it at by the opposite, Richard always behaved to him with gentleness and romanticism. But anyway Martin was determined to make love with him because he wanted to do it, because he wanted to be with Richard, joining him and get lost in the madness of their passion. Moreover, although Richard had been tolerant and had not pushed harder to Martin, he knew that Richard wanted most it was to make love with him and Martin also knew that Richard was resisting and silencing it.

—The day before yesterday ... we were about to do it. With all those caresses I probably would not have resisted more... but anyway he was who turned away ... But I know he wants it more than I do— Martin said to himself while he was having breakfast, a cup of coffee with biscuits in his flat. He was sitting on the breakfast bar in kitchen. Then he took a bite of a biscuit while reading the newspaper.

Martin loved to read the newspaper every morning while was drinking his coffee. As usual he was reading the relevant News first, then moved to the sports section and ended with the entertainment section. The blond was about to leave the newspaper on the table when his eyes fell on an ad that was in the corner of one of the last pages. It was the advertising section and saw a box that read:

“Sex Shop: Here you will find a team of professionals.

We work to help our clients to find in one place all that their desire to realize all their fantasies in a friendly, discreet and private site!

"Here you will find: Erotic lingerie and costumes

Lingerie male

Jokes for fetish, sex games and accessories.

Oils, lubricants, aphrodisiacs and a great variety of pheromone products.

Discussions of sexuality workshops for men, women and couples (straight, gay, bisexual, transgender)

All kinds of porn videos

Cinemas with porn videos (straight, gay, lesbian, transsexual, and a variety)

When Martin finished to read the entire text he could not help blushing up to his ears and he felt his heart beating faster. He was completely embarrassed by it, which surprised him much since although he did not frequent those sites it not meant as if he had never entered to any. But now came into his mind the image of Richard and that caused him tremendous nervously. Martin read the ad again and then again. He read it 4 times in total to assimilate thoroughly. Constantly he hid his mouth with both hands at any time without removing his gaze on that paper. He was pondering the matter a few minutes until he decided to get up from his place, take a shower and go to the street.

He took a taxi that took him to the site that placed the address of that place. He had cut that little page of the newspaper’s ad and had kept it in his pocket. He was a little nervous and feared that someone could recognize him so Martin was wearing sunglasses, a hat and a scarf. He ordered the driver to stop to down and he walked towards a street. He turned to see it was the name of the street and he noticed that it was indeed the direction indicated. He walked up to the indicated number and ran into a building with the facade painted in a discreet color pink, with a few red accents. Apparently it not seem a place of sex toys. The blond filled his lungs with air and gave a long sigh. There could not be another site that the Sex Shop so he approached to the entrance and found a tunnel which was connecting the door then he saw a sign in small letters with neon luminescent that read "Sex Shop".

—Whatever… I'm here— the blond said for himself. Although he still was with much nervously but then took some of courage to enter the place. Still feared that someone might recognize him if he did not hurry. Upon entering surreptitiously Martin began to look the curious variety of products that were there. The place was huge and there were only a few people. Martin acted as natural as possible, as if he frequented such places often. He soon came to a section that said "Gays" where what caught his attention were the dildos and vibrators. He saw the size they had, shapes, textures, colors of each. Martin blushed more. He could feel his hands were sweating too even though the weather was cold and apparently even when heating was not very high place.

Hesitating a little, he took in his hands one of them. He did not want look like an idiot virgin because the truth was that he was not a virgin man. But since some long time ago, actually years, he had not been on bed with anyone. Martin had not made love with anyone for years. For that fact his insecurity was increasing for do it with Richard. Maybe Richard could think he was a idiot, Martin thought.

The dildo he had taken was papered in a transparent packaging. The blond watched it a few seconds and read the legend that put the packaging. Suddenly an employee of the place approached to him and spoke.

—oh, this is one that just we just got. Would you like to see it? — The girl then pointed to a shelf where some sample articles were. She took a model like the one Martin was watching and showed it.

Martin just tried not get nervous about it.

—How much good is it? —The blond hesitated.

—Its texture can do it bring to you and your partner to great moments of pleasure —she said. To hearing her saying  "partner" Martin felt a blush rising to his ears. Martin remembered Richard.

—I really don't know, I already have a similar like this one at home and I really like to try some another one—Martin lied again placing the object on the place.

—Oh, anyway we have a great variety. How about this? —The girl pulled out another one of a sideboard—well, this is a slim multi-speed vibrator that has suction base for attachment to smooth surfaces plus it is accompanied by a soft gel sleeve textured nodules for increased pleasure and sleeve measures 20.3cm or 15.2 cm and it glows in the dark.

—Errr ....looks good ... I'll take it in consideration— Martin spoke. But actually he was thinking about using that item for now seemed too hasty. In fact, it scared him a little.

—maybe you want a prostate stimulator for more thrills, the ideal trainer because it helps to relax the sphincter. With a based suction to grip it to the smooth surfaces —continued saying the girl.

—Looks good ... are there more articles? —Martin was pretending to be an expert on the subject but he knew he could not resist more because he was not even sure how heard his voice. The girl actually started noticing his nervousness but she continued. Martin just tried not get more nervous about it.

—By the way, just come to us replicas of penis of a famous porn star—the girl said smirking.

—I like to see them—said the blond. He imagined how should be the long-size of those replicas. He had never even used a dildo so he knew he had to start by using one small and not something so obscene.

—Go over here please—The girl drove him to another room that contained many more products and where two girls were attending to other people.

—You know? Actually I also want to know about these rooms of conversations of sexuality ...—Martin said at last wavering a bit. He felt like a young virgin and sidestepped the look.

—oh, we have sessions of talks about gay-lesbian subjects every Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday as well. So why not give a return by tomorrow? We will assist you with pleasure—the girl said smiling while her hands still holding the sex toy. Martin seemed still surprised. Every time was mentioning the word ‘gay’ he felt nervous. Martin never had called himself gay but he was. Besides he was in a relationship with Richard now.

Martin had a painful experience many years ago when he was in college. At that time he met a man with whom he shared a room and fell in love but the relationship ended in a bitter way when the man decided to look at another person and leaving Martin with a broken heart. And since then Martin believed that no one could really love him so from that moment he decided to not fall in love never more with another man and thus deny his homosexuality. But from what it had been 20 years and throughout all this time he had been dating with so many people that he had lost count. In truth he had too many dates with women but had never been in a real relationship. He did not like women anyway. He did not feel well. But he was resigned to being alone because he imagined could never get married with anyone. But it was not something that worried him much because his work always kept him very entertaining.

Returning to the present, suddenly Martin stared at some posters that were on a wall where projections were announced gay movies. He swallowed and asked.

—What time are the projections? —Martin asked curious.

—Oh, at this time there is a projecting. Please come with me by this side—the girl said extending her hand to signal a bulletin announcing the films and schedules. Martin approached to read the poster, although he did not want look too much but he knew that from the moment he decided to go to the store he should not hesitate to do things. He took a quick look at the billboard and decided to start with a simple film that did not involve threesomes, orgies or fetishes. He was still overwhelmed for all the stuff.

After paying to see the film and after a few minutes the blond was found inside the small room where there were several people and so began the film. Martin remained in place a bit shocked but he did not lose every detail of the movie that was pretty good and inevitably caused him some excitement and he could feel a reaction in his groin that he wished not were noticing. He also wished go to the toilet for attend that "problem" between his legs but he also wanted to continue watching the film. Finally the porn film finished and Martin came out from that room, feeling a little uncomfortable because of those gay couples around him and apparently they were excited by the film.

The blond spent a while in the store and decided to buy some products: a dildo with soft texture, a plug, a lubricant, a gay kamasutra book, a pair of pornographic videos and a small lotion with pheromones. He was too curious most of stuff what there were but he also thought that in itself was what was now becoming precipitated because he was a beginner. He went to the cashier and he made the payment by credit card. He left the store hoping no one would recognize him. He was looking everywhere before daring to take a step. When he was a few steps from the store suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

—Hello Martin! What a surprise to see you here! —the stranger said, was Benedict.

Martin stopped without looking back embracing the black plastic bags among his arms.

—Benedict! Hi! What are you doing over here? —Martin said stunned. Martin did not know what the hell Benedict had recognized him but then noticed that his hat was falling and he guessed that maybe Benedict recognized his golden hair and so Benedict deduced it was he.

—You look shocked ... Are you okay? —Benedict asked, keeping his hands inside his pockets.

—I'm very fine! — Martin replied, with nervousness. Martin did want try to avoiding him.

—Surely you came to do some shopping—Benedict said.

—yeah ... Richard and I.... —Martin hesitated while he removed his sunglasses. There was not even a single ray of sun, so Benedict was surprised even more. Benedict looked at him with a slight frown and stepped forward to approach him.

—Richard? ... Have you plans with him? — Benedict asked. Martin knew he was in troubles.

—well, were going to talk about an issue that Peter just assigned us— Martin replied cunning—well excuse me, I'm in a hurry, I must go! — Martin turned and hurried on leaving to Benedict without saying goodbye to him.

Martin finally came to his flat and the first thing he did was take out the sex toys and other things of the bags. He took them in his hands a few times. Looked at them from all angles and kept doubting about use them. At night Martin reproduced the film inside his DVD player. He had ready the dildo and already had read the instructions on how to use it.

He was watching the pornographic video and soon he started to get exciting with its content. Fearful Martin decided to start introducing the plug inside his anal cavity that had previously lubricated. When he put it for first time he thought it would be painful if he got it all at once so he started to put it gently to dilate the area well. He soon found his G-spot and then he could not help moaning especially because the video that was playing was quite hot. The guys that appeared there were moaning very strong and those wailing were very delicious. Martin began to imagine that he was with Richard. His cock was erect now and while he still was stimulating it with one hand and with the other dilated his anus. When at last he felt that the plug had dilated his anus well he took the dildo and slowly introduced it feeling the deliciously texture. His moans increased for the pleasure. That pleasure was more and more intense every time. He was masturbating himself and suddenly thought about his dark-haired boyfriend and then screamed his name

—Haa…Rich ....

He felt that it was not long to have an orgasm and this made him completely leave his inhibitions. He continued vigorously using the device inside his rectum. When he was just coming to ecstasy and on the video the moans of the porn stars were growing stronger as well. Amid the dimly lit room suddenly came to his mind a lot of images of the past. He had remembered something that really disturbed him enough to stop the act and slid out of his being the dildo. Being outside the sex toy, the blond sat in place, a little sore, his forehead beaded with sweat but staring. On impulse and yet gaze took control of the DVD player and he stopped the porn video. Then he turned off the TV. Strangely Martin was dejected about something and he went to the shower and being under the spray of the shower he muttered.

—Ricky ... Ricky ... Why you....? — Suddenly the blond sat on the floor huddled in a corner as the water kept falling on his naked body and then tossed aside the dildo. Martin was lost in thought for a few minutes, overwhelmed by his memories.

\-----------------------------------------

It was about to dawn. Martin had been unable to sleep and he still was rolling continuously between the sheets of his bed, restless and anxious. Although a few hours earlier he had gone into a state of shock he was calmer now. But he continued depressed, nervous, thinking about his painful memories that had made an impression on him for years. Probable that was the reason of his loneliness.

Martin settled down a bit more. Stopped spinning on his bed and further intruded on his own thoughts, with the side of his face buried in the soft pillow. At that time only one person lived his mind. One person who made him happy but unhappy as well. Martin hugged another pillow and pressed it. Often he closed his eyes tightly while pronouncing the same name, over and over again

 —Ricky ...—muttered. But whenever he said “Ricky” he was not referring to Richard. Whenever he thought “Ricky” he was thinking in a man who had been part of his life for a couple of decades ago. A man named Frederick.

He was rambling in his own tortuous memories. Martin continued thinking about his ex-lover Frederick until perhaps 5am.

After sleeping just a few hours, Martin got up and went about his usual routine. He went first to the bathroom mirror to spot his reflection where noticed his bloodshot eyes swollen from crying a lot. But at that time he felt much better. Then he went to the kitchen and prepared his breakfast.

It was at last December 31st; the streets were completely crowded with joyful people making preparations for the festivities that would give farewell to the old year. It was early morning and Martin left his flat to buy provisions to prepare the dinner. He had fully determined that it would be a really special night with Richard. When Martin came to the floor of his flat carrying some heavy bags he began to search into his pockets for the keys. He could not immediately find them and he had to juggle with the bags for lest they fall to the floor. Suddenly it was inevitable that he almost dropped a bag but could feel someone stopped  it.

—Let me help—said the unrecognizable familiar voice of Richard but Martin could barely see him because the bags were clogging his eyes.

—Richard please, help me! —Martin told him and Richard did it. Finally they both entered into the house and while Martin left the bags on the table suddenly Richard grabbed his waist from behind and hugged him. At that time there were no words, they were in silent and that hug was interpreted as a perfect greeting. Martin was finally turned to Richard and fixed his gaze to his boyfriend and kissed him gently.

 —need you some of help with something else? —Richard asked giggled, still hugging Martin.

—Of course. I need you come help me to preparing dinner. This time we will make a different recipe—said Martin as he still was embracing Richard. Both were preparing the dinner again together at the afternoon and then they finished they were to walk together on the snowy streets. This time they held hands with less inhibition and with much more tenderness, gloved fingers intertwined. They had longer hikes where they were talking about all the good things that had happened in the year while they admired the beautiful view of the city. They could not fail to mention how wonderful it was to be their relationship. They only were sighing and smiling each other.

At the mall this time they went to a store where Martin was amazed for a beautiful ceramic with a form sublime and with a rare ancient Chinese style but with splashes of bright color. The sculpture was beautifully lit with a red light that was under the sideboard. And Richard could see how beautiful was the Martin's gaze seeing that sculpture. His eyes lit up while clearly revealed as he liked it so Richard did not think much to decide to buy it for him.

—you want that, isn't? — Richard said with a large smile and then he enticed his pocket where he kept his wallet. Martin stopped to admire the sculpture for a moment and then looked at Richard with intently and strangeness. Martin cocked his head slightly wondering to himself why his boyfriend was up to.

—Well, I don't deny that is a true artistic jewel—the blond replied.

—Well ... —Richard said and then he passed his arm behind Martin's neck and led him to enter inside the store.

—Oh! Look at how many interesting things there are here! That would look so good in my room! I take that! Wait a minute Rich... — Martin was separated of Richard and suddenly pulled out his wallet credit card. But before Martin could finish taking out his wallet, Richard called to one of the employees.

—Miss, I'd take that sculpture and also that one of that sideboard. That one with an oriental style illuminated with a red light. These are for my boyfriend, here present ... — When Martin listened to Richard saying that, Martin greatly was blushed because of the statement that his boyfriend said and the blond was speechless. Richard turned to him and smiled mischievously and kissed him soft.

—As you ordered, sir— the store manager replied who could not help giggling and she was blushed when Richard confessed Martin was his boyfriend.

—Richard, I can't accept that you spend so much in me—Martin snapped blushed taking one arm of Richard.

—It's nothing compared to the fact that you're by my side. You know that I could never repay you all the happiness that causes me—Richard said approaching to Martin, taking his right hand in his and kissed him sweetly. Martin blushed even more when he realized that the girl had turned with the sculpture in her hands and she had watched them.

—Ahem ... okay, I'll allow it this time just to avoid having more embarrassing moments like this, but this is the last time, get it? — Martin said still blushed with a tone a little sarcasm but he still embarrassed for Richard. Then he turned to see the girl and smiled warmly. Richard paid with his own credit card, and then they both went to the flat, because the night was about to fall.

—Oh, I almost forgot! I still not bought the red wine—Martin said stopped when they passed near a mini store.

—Wine? We should buy champagne better — Richard said and turned to kiss the hand of Martin.

—Agree. Let's go for the drink then—Martin said and they entered to the store. Being both inside, they were choosing the best drink and when Martin was still distracted watching the bottles Richard spoke in a whisper near of his ear and Martin turned to him.

—Hey ... Look at Martin ... —Richard's voice was soft.

—What hap... — the blond not finished of pronouncing word when he realized what Richard was trying to say.

—I think we should take some of these ... don't you think? —Richard whispered when he approached Martin and suddenly he nipped his earlobe. Martin was totally blushing and giggled.

—Okay, okay, you win ... take ... some of these shits—Martin said hesitated and turned back to the bottles trying to evade his view of the condoms that Richard was holding in one hand. Richard decided not to intimidate more his blond boyfriend but he could help laugh a little for this.

They came to the flat and after served the dinner, which they had prepared. The living room was lit only by the dim lights of candles. But they ate of that dinner just a little; on the contrary both had been drinking a few glasses of alcohol and were exchanging glances. They did not talk much during that time, they only shared glances, staring at each other and smiling mutually but the silence was very nice and romantic.

There was soft music sounding and suddenly realized they started to dance some piece and they both were very closer each other, holding hands. In public, had not dared to do it for nothing, especially Martin, but being in the privacy of those four walls they just got carried away by their romance openly without no one could to judge them.

The night was completely of them. They talked for a while about what appreciated of the year ending and their purposes and projects together from now on while were drinking of their cups served with exquisite champagne. Both they were feeling more and more intoxicated, though perhaps it was not all champagne but cause their own senses. There was nothing what could to disturb. And if someone could to interrupt calling or touching the doorbell they were fully determined to ignore it.

Soon they were in the room. Richard led gently Martin to the bed without help but admiring the beauty of his eyes and slowly helped him to lie down on the bed. When both were on the bed, Richard remained on Martin stroking his beautiful golden hair tenderly.

—Richard ... make me love now- Martin muttered quietly excited. And Richard smiled at him and said nothing. Slowly Richard approached his lips to his and began kissing him deeper and deeper as his hands roamed the white skin of his burning body and his fingers began to trace the outline of the torso of Martin.

—Ahh—Martin moaned.

—I love you Martin....you don't know how I've been looking forward to this moment— Richard said slowly taking off his lips just for roamed the body of his beloved Martin.

—I love you too, Rich ... too much— Martin replied trying to stifle his moans on the shoulder of Richard whom continued touching him more debauchery and made him feel more pleasure. The kisses that Richard was giving to Martin throughout his entire body became increasingly more and fierier, and he was reaching the most sensitive parts of Martin. The blond could not help shudder more and arched his body.

—Ahhh .. Rich…ard—-Martin muttered between soft breaths.

—Martin ... my precious angel— Richard groaned and then continued sucking his neck. Desperately Richard began to undress to Martin completely starting with his shirt and Martin also began unbuttoning the shirt of Richard and stripped him of it. Martin hugged Richard and united again his lips with his. Richard jutted his tongue more into the mouth of Martin as his hands began to pull down the zipper. Then Richard introduced one hand inside the pants of his golden-haired boyfriend finding the bulk of his sex that already felt hot.

—Ahhh ... —Martin gasped louder and his hands clutched at the head of Richard combing his dark hair between his fingers. Richard could not stop stroking the cock of his blond boyfriend and he knew needed to finish undressing him to admire it better. Then Richard took off the pants of Martin hastily removing it completely leaving only his underwear. Richard paused for a moment to appreciate his blond boyfriend half naked, panting, and horny despite the cold outside. Martin also helped Richard to take off his pants with some nervousness managed to strip it completely of the garment noting that Richard was wearing underwear dark blue. The Martin's nervousness softened to Richard greatly and then he kissed Martin again.

Richard's hand was introduced under Martin's underwear and that was how he found his cock hard. He kept kissing his sweet lips and began to masturbate him latently. Martin tried to stifle his moans in the middle of that passionate kiss, because Richard did not want to separate his lips from his. It was a damn pleasurable sensation. Martin leaned his head to one side and the other side as he felt as a kind of electricity through all the nerves of his body.

—Ahhhh! —Martin moaned, feeling that Richard pulled upwards his penis more and more vigorously. Martin clung more and more to the back of Richard, or whatever he could find in their path. His mind was clouded, perhaps because of the delightful mix of lust and alcohol in his blood. But although Martin was a little dizzy was also perfectly aware of the exciting moment and was enjoying a lot.

—I want to feel all your beautiful skin, _kitten_... —Richard said moaning, excited as hell.

—Richard...ahhh! — Martin was feeling too fiery. Richard finally took off his underwear and he at last admired his fully nude white body and in particular Richard stopped to appreciate the way of Martin’s erect penis. The dim light of the room and cheeks blushing of Martin hypnotized Richard. It was too perfect to have him like that, stripped, deprived of any garment, vulnerable, just for him. Richard began kissing his collarbone more debauchery while he took again the hardened member of his white and blond boyfriend in his hands.

—I want to try every part of you—Richard said sensually and at one point put into his mouth the rigid phallus and began to lick his penis. Martin shivered in a sea of pleasant sensations what seized him. Martin wanted to scream but stopped covering his mouth with one hand. Martin enjoyed the warm tongue of Richard licking his flushed glans.

—ahhhhh… — the blond moaned unable to stop. While he kept covering his mouth with one hand and with the other began stroking Richard's head tried to keep it there, sucking his cock. Soon he felt as Richard began to put fully his cock into his mouth and with that, his breath stirred much more. Martin began to feel a sea of fire invading his belly.

Richard began to suck and suck more and faster and Martin could not stop arching involuntarily his back and could feel his muscles was tensed much more for the pleasure. Richard deliberately kissed him again throughout the body and took him in his strong arms to lays down on the bed slowly. He returned to take over his lips in a tender way and Martin winced when he felt that Richard began to insert one finger into his cavity.

—ahh — Martin moaned gasping as he continued joining his lips to Richard’s.

—I want to eat you....eat you whole.... —Richard whispered and he continued kissing every inch of Martin’s skin.

—No ... wait.....

—What Happens? —Richard asked looking into his eyes, with softly voice.

—Use that... — breathless Martin said pointing toward the bureau which was at the side of the bed. It was a box and Richard opened it and noticed what was inside. It was a lubricant that apparently read "chocolate flavor". Richard smiled mischievously. He came back to Martin and uncovered the bowl and with one finger began to smear it but not on entry of Martin, he put it on his own erect penis. Martin was too excited to ask questions about it. He looked at the imposing penis of Richard for a few moments and suddenly approached him to start licking it but soon enter completely into his mouth. Richard felt so damn delicious that act and Martin sucked it faster and faster, with despair. Richard felt too well the warmth of the mouth of his golden-haired boyfriend covering his cock.

—ahhhhg…oh Martin— Richard groaned heavily.

After a while Richard made that Martin stopped and turned to him down on the bed and placed on top of him.

—Now ... open your legs ... _my love_ —Richard said in a seductive manly tone and Martin felt an immense lust for the request of Richard especially when he called him "my love".

Martin opened his legs and could feel the warm finger of Richard began to smearing with the flavored lubricant into his entrance.

—is a bit tight ... —Richard whispered.

His finger was poking a few minutes until Martin groaned very strong, twisting his body and grabbing the sheets tighter. Richard had found his prostate point, and was a delightful sensation that the blond had not been able to experience for many years that he thought he had forgotten completely. He was at a peak point of ecstasy. It was something that any dildo could make feel and if that was caused just for a single finger he did not know what would happen when he had the member of his lover Richard inside him.

The moans were echoing around the room and Richard introduced a second finger inside, cautious for not hurting him but wanting to dilate it soon.

—ahhh, Rich ... stop doing that now, I need you inside ...ahhh—Martin snapped. He could not hold back any longer, his skin was burning with desire and only the union of their bodies could satisfy it. Richard was dying to take his body but he wanted to provoke to Martin a bit more. It was too sexy seeing the blond begging for that. Richard continued dilating his cavity without say any word. Richard just was smirking sexy.

—damn it, Richard! maaaaaaake me love now! —Martin implored. Then Richard stopped and quickly uncovered his erect penis with a condom but Martin stopped him.

—No. Don't use. I want to feel you skin to skin.

Richard threw the condom to one side and then the blond placed his legs around him. Slowly Richard began to rub the head of his penis with the entry of Martin while approached his lips with his for kissing.

—ahhh Rich... do it ...now! You said you wanted to eat me, right? —Martin muttered and then he pulled Richard to kiss him again frantically. Finally Richard began introducing his hard cock inside the cavity of Martin gradually for not hurting him. Martin could feel a burst of pleasure not only for the exquisite moment of being possessed by another man, but because his body was finally connecting with the person he loved. At last he was giving his body to the man who made him happy.

—Just need a little more and...—Richard said with a whisper.

—Okay, put it all now ... —Martin sighed.

—Don't want to hurt you ... —Richard said.                   

Because of it was narrower than, Richard thought that Martin had not had sex with anyone else. Richard thought Martin was chaste and virgin and that scared him a little, because he could not help feel a little guilty about the fact that for Martin it was his first time. Richard was wrong, but for Martin this was like his first time, at least this was his precious first time with his beloved Richard.

Richard introduced his cock more and more inside him and Martin clung to his back and could not help scratching him a little when he felt Richard's penis had entered completely.

—Ahhhhggg—Martin shouted to feel the entire penis inside him.

A little worried Richard wanted to calm him kissing his lips softly. It did not take long to begin to move into him and gradually began to ramming it more and more. The feeling of having the large member of Richard mixed with the delicious thermal sensation of the lubricant made to Martin see thousands of colors in the dimly lit room. He could also feel the distinctive shape of his testicles rub again and again with the skin of the buttocks each time that the penetration slid again and again.

—ahhhh—the room echoed from becoming stronger between groans and gasps. The onslaughts became stronger as time progressed and also Martin moved his hips in a swaying, clinging always to the strong back of his lover. He felt protected by him. At last their minds and their bodies were in a delicious intercourse. Lust and passion dominated them and that encouraged them to continue. The cock of Richard was bigger than Martin had imagined and now he was feeling it slide inside his being. When Richard rammed it more powerful Martin felt as if his whole body were to absorb it and felt his belly burn.

The bodies of both were drenched in sweat; the temperature of their bodies was so high that they could not perceive that the place had insufficient heating. Through the window could be seen in the light of a beautiful full moon, witnessed the surrender of their passions, and the snow was covering the edges of the window more and more.

—ahhh —Richard yelled and masturbated back his blond lover.

—I love you Rich ... ard! — Martin moaned again.

—I love you too much more, my gorgeous _golden Kitten_ —Richard whispered.

—I think... —Martin said quietly.

—What? ...—Richard asked while continued lunging into him.

—I think...I think I'll — not was take long for Martin let out all seed his sperm on top the belly of both and then Richard started licking his penis to not waste a single drop of the white liquid. Richard turned for inserted into Martin and the blond contracted his muscles as much as possible, compressing from within of himself the entire cock of his boyfriend. Suddenly Martin could feel exquisite warmth invading his insides. It was the ejaculation of Richard that went into thrust violently inside him. Finally the combination of their bodies was complete. They had reached the top of ecstasy together.

They embraced and kissed rapturously for to express that they needed that kiss how they were grateful to life for had joined them into one and not mattered the prejudices that others try to impose them and suddenly began to ring the bells of Big Ben announcing the end of the year. And also they could hear the bustling noise of people in the streets celebrating the arrival of the New Year and the deafening sound of fireworks that dotting the sky with their colors. It had been such a special moment and unforgettable together at the end of that cycle. They had finished a year together and had started a new year together, making love. Nothing else mattered. Richard was still inside him and they both looked into his eyes mutually and smiled each other.

At last Richard left of him and Martin leaned back exhausted but extremely happy with a big smile on his lips outlined could not stop gesturing.

The noise outside increased.

—Is supposed to be now that we must make our wishes for New Year, don’t you think? — said Richard slowly, stroking the precious golden hair of Martin between his fingers.

—My wish already has been fulfilled—still exhausted Martin said smiling, stared at Richard tenderly.

—I still have one wish, one that will last forever and that desire is…have your love forever —Richard smiled back while caressing Martin’s body until his hand met Martin's hand and then both intertwined his fingers lovingly.

—I suspect that there will be anyone more to me than you, Richie —Martin said despite still felt a little sore— I love you as damn hell!

—I am too happy to have you by my side —Richard expressed and bent down to kiss him softly and slowly. Then Richard leaned against Martin's chest hugging him tightly.

—We should ask for a happy new year together, Ricky— Martin stroked his dark hair again and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. And so they remained together, embracing. And so they planned to sleep together all night, with their naked bodies barely covered with thin white sheets and peering the moonlight through the window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, I hope you enjoyed this at least a little :)
> 
> As always this chapter has been fairly long and I had to cut it but the main thing has been captured, the delicious sex scene. The next chapter will bring some surprises.
> 
> It is not mandatory but would make me so happy if you post comments *u*
> 
> I apologize for all my grammatical mistakes, spelling or writing. My English sucks! x)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first night of sex with Richard, come to mind of Martin memories of a past painful. Real Person Slash. Fictional story.

_**Note:**_ * comes from the depths of hell *

I APOLOGIZE! ! Really sorry I took an eternity to update. At first my university and my work absorbed my free time and then when I went back to type it took me almost a month to completely finish the chapter xD

However, nothing is forever and the wait is over, here is finally the chapter.

This is dedicated especially to the following dear people:

  _Alejandra Barraza:_  because you are always present in the things I do for this fandom, I greatly appreciate you always give "like" to the things we post on our facebook site. You really make me glad always every day!

I also thank  _lavenus6, gimme-sherlock , Nana , Becca_  and all the people who follow the fic and encourage me to continue .

And I leave this message for Richard and Martin for if they someday would see this: I love you guys with all my heart and I do not pretend to do something obscene and senseless, this is my most sincere way of showing my love and my devotion for you and even if this is like a twisted fantasy because to me is a cute and pure love.

BTW I really apologize for my grammatical mistakes or orthography, my English sucks.

 _ **Note 2:**_ Fred's appearance is inspired by Bon Jovi in the 80s but with black hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5-Hurtful past** _

The weather was very cold outside and the glass of the window was covered with snow. The New Year celebrations had ceased perhaps a couple of hours ago and the atmosphere was polluted by all the smoke produced by the fireworks.

The rooms in the apartment were dark but in the master bedroom the dim light of a lamp barely lit naked bodies and exhausted of Martin and Richard after their passion still were covered just for the waist down with a thin white sheet. Martin suddenly awoke from his sleep. He noticed that Richard was by his side. Richard was still sleeping soundly. Martin loved the silence of his bedroom and admired the way that Richard looked asleep beside his with a happy expression on his face clearly outlined.

Martin caressed a little the dark hair of his lover and immediately kissed him on his forehead gently. Then the blond stood up and got out of bed. Martin stretched a little the muscles of Richard’s back. Outside it was still dark but very soon would be dawn. The digital clock on desk marked six hours o’clock. Martin stretched his neck swinging left and right and then stretched his arms. Finally he stood up and trying to walk he could feel between his legs a lukewarm liquid trickling downwards. It was the love juice of his lover who still retained into his being and it was slipping on his thighs. Thinking about still have that warm sperm of Richard inside him, Martin could not help smiling to himself. He stared at Richard and then reached a robe that was on a chair in the same room. After of it he went to the bathroom to preparing the shower.

Martin did not need get naked to get under the running water of the shower. He already was. He turned to one of the knobs of the shower and then at the same time that the warm water did contact with his nude skin Martin suddenly felt the strong arms of Richard around his waist. Richard stealthily delved in the shower with him. The warm water continued wetting their naked bodies.

There were no words. Martin only was swept away by the moment and corresponded to hug the hands of Richard were touching his body, who still was right behind him. The blond let out a moan when he felt like Richard kissed his collarbone. Richard slowly was down his hands from his waist to the thighs of his blond lover, often making contact with his dick. Martin could feel also the member of Richard touching his buttocks and that caused him some embarrassment, he was still not used to this kind of situation and it was the first time Martin got into the shower with another man that way. But after all they had made love last night.

—ahh, Rich…—Martin moaned.

—I love you ...Mart ...— Richard whispered ecstasies over every second. Richard began fondling the flaccid member of his golden-haired boyfriend and now he sucked his neck with his mouth. Did not pass long time when he started to harden and grabbed his erection with his right hand aiming it at the back of his blonde lover and began to rub his white skin. Martin shivered when he felt the glans closer of his entry.

—Oh ... Richard ...stop ... not now—Martin said that stood in front of the wall and the warm water of the shower was still wetting their naked bodies.

—You don’t make me stop Martin. I don’t want. I need you with me again! —Richard's mouth attacked one of Martin's nipples, nibbling, sucking, making him blush while his hands rested on blond's body and then he pulled him from the waist against his horny body and doing rubbing their members against each other.

While their mouths melted into one passionate kiss their minds were lost in ecstasy. Between a lot of excitation and multiple gasps suddenly Martin's mind began to cloud. The blond let Richard take possession of his body and his mind was again invaded by a sea of tumultuous thoughts.

 

_**FLASH BACK two decades ago...**_

 

It was a warm September afternoon and the summer was ending. The leaves on the trees were beginning to turn a golden color announcing the fall. And there it was, a Londoner young blond-haired who had just entered at the Central School of Speech and Drama when he encountered for first time with that man, a man very attractive and a couple of years older than him.

His memories became so clear that he could almost feel back to feel each of the textures of those days.

—Sorry—Martin spoke when he tripped over that man.

—No problem—the young man replied who had dark hair and green eyes of emerald imperious. The guy was good looking and serious-looking, tall, stocky, perfect model type for any girl. Besides the height of the boy was 6/5 ft.

—You're new here, right? —the stranger asked to Martin while he took a cigarette and the put it on his mouth burning it then with a lighter.

—I’m a alone wolf ... hahaha—then the guy of dark hair paused to take a drag on his cigarette. Martin tried to ignore him a bit because of his shyness—well, okay, actually I've lived here since I have memory— Martin spoke. The boy smiled at Martin. Then the dark-haired guy took another drag to his cigarette again.

—Errr ... my name is Martin. Nice to meet you— Martin said ashamed.

—Oh, my name is Frederick, but everyone here calls me Ricky— the handsome guy replied. 

That was the beginning of their relationship that would end soon into something more than friendship.

Fred was an amateur musician who played the electric guitar with his own rock band. He and his friends had gotten a room used as a test place and they spent every afternoon improving his compositions there. Fred did not studying at that moment, he had left school long ago because of family problems, same problems that had been done out of house. Fred had decided to be a musician, pursuing what he loved. He had not a job but occasionally did business with his friends although usually he kept concerts with his band in clubs modest but popular of the city.

Martin had gotten a little flat to live closer to the academy and did not take long for he got a small part time job that curiously was near to the place where Fred and his band were rehearsing. From there they both began to meet daily on the same path. Clearly from the first time they felt mutually attracted.

After of a couple of months when finally one day behind the planters, on a cold evening and while the setting sun with its rays painted the sky a violet Martin and Fred kissed, away from any curious eyes of people, alone the two . And that was a magical time especially for the blond guy who was really in love for the first time. Frederick hugged Martin sweetly. But until then the blond was still not completely sure of his sexuality and his mind became chaotic because of it. What would think his family if they knew that the person who caused thousand sensations of him was a man, like him? Besides the society of that time established greatest taboos about that subject.

Martin did not know how much it would be, but he just did want to enjoy every moment with Frederick.

—I want you be my boyfriend, _kitten_ —Frederick said daringly looking into Martin’s eyes tenderly and then gently kissed his white cheek.

The blond hesitated a moment. Martin really fell in love with him. He was too excited about the new sensation that filled his chest and down to his belly. Martin took a breath and finally spoke.

—I also want to be your boyfriend, Ricky—Martin swung over him and kissed him again wishing that moment would never end.

—I love you ... I want to remember this night forever Martin. This date will be in the calendar of our lives. A date I will never forget, this will always be special for both— Frederick said tenderly kissing the blond's hand.

—Believe me, to me this never will stop to be a special day for me ...— Martin said sweetly.

—You know? I must confess …since the first day I see you I wanted meet you, Martin. You're a college student ... and in contrast I'm a kind of garbage, a little shit. I'm a crap. That's why I really didn't know how to approach to you. I thought I could displease you because you know I am a person with a damn rough. I'm not a good person, actually— Frederick expressed sidestepping his gaze a little but he was still close to Martin embracing him against his body.

—damn it, what are you saying, Ricky? You’re the most wonderful person I've ever met. I had never felt so good with a guy before and then you appeared in my life.

—Ahh, I really wish eat you... —Frederick desperately began to kiss Martin's hand and then he went to his lips to take possession of them—you make me so damn happy, _kitten_.

Night fell and both went to Frederick's little flat. Fred liked to write songs in his spare time, he really loved the music and soon he composed a couple of songs made especially for his blond boyfriend and secretly he sang him only when they were both alone. He felt that his life was really full from the moment he met Martin.

— _I wish you could understand everything I have within me, all that you cause me, your love is a burning fire that feeds my soul and my skin is burning of desires ~_

—Ricky, you are a true genius! —Martin said, but he could not avoid blushing whenever Frederick sang the song to him. And usually, after to finish it, they kissed deeply. They were a couple of teenagers very in love.

Thanks, but you're the only one who inspires my creations ... even if my creations are fails, but I make them with all my love for you—Frederick expressed and then put his guitar back on his leg.

—None of that, your songs are perfect. They are perfect for the simple fact that they have been created for you—Martin told while he stroked Fred’s cheek affectionately.

Martin, if you would not exist in my life I do not know if I could even have enough motivation to play and compose music. The truth is that sometimes I feel my life is out of hand. I can’t imagine a future. I think in 10 years I'll be dead, or something out of this damn fucked world.

—Ricky! Don’t say that! Are you thinking of leaving me alone in this world? What would I do without you? —Martin constantly reproached that attitude to Fred. The guy of dark hair was a depressive guy because of his fateful past.

Their relationship was going well. Spent a couple of months after and one day they both began to send letters or writing little messages to each other and they could not leave going out around the park every evening to meet up again, to kiss the falling dusk. They walked on the sidewalks covered with fallen leaves of the trees that now were mostly reddish. Although both had huge boosts for holding hands, they did not want do it in public with the perception of others. Nobody suspected there was something more than friendship.

But hiding in the dark shadows of the night they could wear down their lips with long and intoxicating kisses. Also they filled their bodies of horny caresses.

One day they decided to make love. And so, in the darkness of the night they decided to go, in the middle of the night, toward to Fred’s apartment. Their bodies were demanding to be together in one. They were terribly looking forward to sharing their love mutually. Constantly they spoke about how should be more common that 'any' guy would be needed with some girl in a motel and have sex with her, but that was not their situation. Frederick and Martin wanted to be with each other. They wanted to explore their bodies and join. They wanted to prove that two men could love no strings attached, fully, in a pure way. But was obvious they could not openly tell about it to anyone.

Among millions of kisses, caresses and sweet words were soon inside the modest room. At last they would be alone. Outside, the cold breeze stirred the trees and other things in its path but into the place, they both were having a warm experience, unique and magical that caused them immense happiness and pleasure. And thereafter whenever they could do it they were to meet together again in that pleasant intimacy.

At that time the most popular way to communicate was through the phone line so Frederick and Martin exploited to maximize it. Every night they had lengthy conversations, trivial but very important for both on the phone.

—I thought you were avoiding me... —said Fred in a whisper one day and Martin could feel something weird with his intonation when Fred spoke. Since a couple of weeks ago they had small discussions of this kind.

—Yesterday you didn't call to me— Fred said slightly annoyed.

—oh, well yesterday the power went out in my house and I had some troubles for it...I’m sorry—Martin replied, a bit nervous.

—Okay, I get it, I just thought you were mad at me Mart.... and I was waiting for your call.

—I'm sorry....

—No problem. Just I wanted to talk to you, hear your voice....and I thought that if you not talking to me today I had to talk you—said Fred across the telephone handset.

—You know I love talking to you, right? —Martin whispered sensually.

—I know, and me too... I love you—responded Fred.

One evening Martin was walking towards his home and just when he came to the same park where he and Fred had become in a special place for both Martin observed behind some bushes a familiar figure. It was Fred but he was not alone, he was with another guy and from where Martin was standing could be heard that they were having fun.

Martin felt a rush inside his womb, possibly witnessing Fred in the company of another person was burning inside his stomach. Martin was jealous but he could not admit it and yet he did not want to interrupt them so stealthily left the place without looking back.

—Good morning my love.... —Fred said from the other side of the phone line early in the next morning.

—Good morning... — Martin replied quietly.

—is everything okay? ...— Fred asked.

—No, I mean yeah.... I just was about to leave the house in fact ...—Martin held the telephone receiver with his shoulder as his hands were busy buttoning his shirt. He was hurried for go to school.

—All right, I'll go for you right now, ok? —Fred said.

—No, okay, I’m a bit rushed, so right now I'll take a taxi.

—it's fine—Fred responded serious. Actually he felt annoyed.

Some hours later at evening Martin and Fred were reunited outside the academy. Fred still was rehearsing with his rock band in the evenings while Martin had a part time job.

Winter had not arrived but Fred and Martin had decided to live together. Everything was very well and they had not returned to have discussions of any kind. One afternoon Fred came later than Martin to their apartment.

—You've arrived! — Martin said effusively while approaching to his boyfriend to hug him and give a kiss on his lips quickly.

—Ah yes, today was a day a bit difficult with the guys ... so I was a little late—Fred replied returning the kiss to his blond boyfriend but Martin could feel his reluctance and then moved away few inches from him.

—I see ... and what is this? ... —Martin asked taking the pockets of the jacket of Fred and saw a small green handkerchief with white polka dots texture. The small handkerchief was protruding from his jacket pocket of Fred and Martin curious had taken it almost by inertia. And by extending it showed the phrase "I love you" embroidered on the handkerchief.

—Ah so…is…—immediately that.... Fred felt uncomfortable but he knew act fast —oh, what do you think? Is beautiful, isn’t?

—Did it you? — The blond answered, completely doubtful.

—in fact it would be a surprise to you... I thought ....already you've seen it before time.

—is so weird that you do this kind of things.... —Martin replied still incredulous, taking the handkerchief in his hands.

—Well I'm not useless. I did it with love—Fred said and lay down on the couch.

—oh, thank you very much my love! It’s very nice! I'll tie up it in my backpack—Martin was happy and excited. The small detail of the handkerchief seemed to eliminate the stress that felts in the air. But this could soon change.

—You know what? hummm ... actually, it's a gift for my sister—Fred rose from his place and almost snatched it from the Martin's hands.

—huh? Why did you lie to me then? What are you up? —It not only had increased the astonishment of Martin, he was upset by the drastic act of his boyfriend.

—I did not know how to explain it. She returns at home from her long journey tomorrow morning. It's just that this kind of things is not my thing and I was embarrassed. I'm sorry, could you give me it back? —Fred explained with apparent coldness.

—O-okay.... but it's so weird—Martin felt sad and he walked away from Fred.

—Oh come on, Martin, I never would give you a simple ridiculous handkerchief. The day that I give you away something will be done with best dedication. No a little crap like that, haha—Fred approached to the blond and took him by the shoulders and kissed his forehead.

—I don’t care the quality of the gift. The handkerchief had been special just for the simple fact you give it to me ... but it doesn't matter—Martin slipped from the hands of Fred and left the place trying to hold back the tears. Even if it was something trivial and childish, that affected greatly the feelings of Martin.

Martin did not know that actually Fred did want to give that stupid little handkerchief to the guy that a couple of weeks he met, the same guy that Martin spotted some evening in the park in the company of Fred. That stupid handkerchief was for that guy.

A few days passed. Martin and Fred were together every day but their relationship was becoming monotonous. However there was no day when both were not together and Martin liked to listen to Fred playing his guitar while he studied his theatrical dialogues.

—okay, I'm going to home—Fred said curtly as he saved his guitar.

—So early? —Martin got up of his place and straightened his glasses that he was wearing.

—Huh?.. Yeah, I want to write the lyrics of my new song. And this place does not inspire me at this time.

—Oh I see, good luck with it then—Martin said trying to be kind. But Martin felt his lack of love with him.

They both stared straight ahead and then Fred approached Martin and kissed his forehead which surprised the blond too much for he was expecting a goodbye kiss on the lips.

—I love you—Martin said.

—me too—Fred replied coldness.

—something wrong happens to you ... What happens? You have been as "off" with me—Martin finally snapped.

—oh damn it! Why do you ask it? —Fred approached to Martin and kissed him deeply as he took the blond's neck with one hand, though it was a little rough.

—what do you mean with "off"?— Fred felt annoyed for the question of his blond boyfriend.

—you have been acting too weird lately with me... and distant—Martin sidestepped the Fred's gaze because his eyes inevitably were beginning to be glazed.

—fuck! I strive every day to be well with you and you always say that I have changed my attitude and something weird is happening with me. What exactly do you want? Is not it enough the time I spend with you? —Fred took his waist and exasperated he cornered Martin against the wall.

— Ricky, stop, you're hurting me—Martin implored.

—Ah! I know it's what you want— Fred began kissing the neck of his blond boyfriend hastily. He took off his glasses to Martin and tossed it aside, then began removing his sweater and put his hands under his shirt touching around the chest of Martin stroking and pinching his nipples, hardly.

—Ah! Fred, stop ... here not.... —Martin tried not resist but Fred continued touching him so shamelessly.

—And it became clear that this is what you really want—Fred continued kissing Martin and his hands began to drop zipper of Martin. Fred's caresses potentially were intensified and he was being increasingly sharp.

—who you think I am? —Martin asked panting but obviously offended. Fred never had treated him in that way.

—You are mine and I can make love to you whenever I want ... and I know you also desire this—Fred whispered in his ear rough and immediately took Martin to another corner where was a table and raised up Martin to the table by sitting on it, opening his legs and sitting between his legs. And to this time he had lowered trousers of his blond boyfriend. Fred began to introduce one of his hands under the Martin's underwear and he tried cause an erection as soon as possible. He was already hardened.

—Ahh, Fred just …stop —Martin begged taking both hands on Fred's head stroking his black hair.

But Fred ignored his pleas and when he finally removed the undergarment of Martin previously introduced two salivated fingers to prepare the dilatation on his entrance as soon as were possible.

—Ahh .... Fred…stop!—Martin moaned harder when he felt the glans of his boyfriend’s penis touching his entry. Fred was soon introduced into the contracted cavity reaching to the bottom without let Martin get used. He lunged faster on that same table. Martin clung to his back feeling the oppression of his erect cock against the warm belly of Fred.

After Fred came inside him, Fred was went and left Martin sitting on the table, exhausted, in pain but especially humiliated. Martin felt used and dumb. Fred tightened the belt of his pants, took his guitar and left the room without evern turning to see Martin.

—I hate you, Martin.... —Fred said before he closed the door.

Martin did not know what to do. His mind was blocked for a few seconds after hearing such words and the door closing resoundingly. He rose and dressed quickly and then went to the bathroom to wash his face. A lump throat imprisoned him and had great desire to mourn but he did not. He took his things and left there to go his way home.

Night was falling.

Spent few days and Martin had not any contact with Fred because he waited for the latter called him but despite being attentive to the telephone he never received his call. He was beginning to worry, but his pride told him that it was Fred who should apologize.

—Already has been a week.... — Martin said to himself while he hugged a pillow.

The next day while Martin was walking to his job place at street he suddenly felt someone took his arm.

—Err ... hello...darling—Fred said to Martin. Fred had a cigarette in his mouth.

—Hello Ricky ... —Martin replied, trying to fixing the things.

—Are you going to work? Let me go along with you —Fred said casually, softer.

—Oh, thanks, but still is a little early. We could go to breakfast if you like—Martin said.

—All right, come on, I invite you—To say this Fred laced his hand with Martin’s, not caring if anyone could see them.

They went to a restaurant which was modest where served very appetizing and economical breakfast. After the waiter brought their orders, both guys were kept in seriousness. Martin decided to break the silence but he did not want to create new troubles so he decided not talk about what had happened or claim anything. Martin only wanted to be with Fred.

—I have been a little busy ... what about you? —Martin said as his hands faltered the pepper that was put on the table.

—It had been tedious days for me, I had not enough inspiration to finish my new lyrics and rehearsals with the band have been a little uneven—Fred spoke avoiding the gaze.

—Oh but everything is okay, that makes me happy ....really—Martin said quietly.

—Martin ... I'm sorry for what happened the other time, I did not ... —Fred said.

—No problem, these things happen, I suppose—the blond's hands again did faltering the pepper.

—I know but, this feels tired, I mean every time that you and I discuss. I don’t know where my mind is lately, but you know that I love you— Fred apologized.

—I know, so I will not worry anymore. It was my fault anyway— Martin tried to put things in the best way possible, even if would be necessary blaming himself.

—It was not your fault; it started because of my damn hysteria—Fred said. The waiter came to the table with their breakfast ordered.

One evening Martin was as always to meet with Fred to the room where he and his band used to rehearse and where Martin and he had sex sometimes when they were alone. But that day Fred took longer than usual to arrive.

When Fred finally came he had an aggressive attitude with Martin.

—What's wrong? —Martin asked to him and Fred took his arm hurting him.

—Martin, I love you, you drive me crazy, you know? —Fred said and took him and kissed furiously.

—What’s wrong with you? You look so bad ... —Martin spoke after was separated his lips from Fred’s and noticed that Fred’s eyes were very red.

—Ah ... nothing happens, I just needed a little of inspiration— Fred spoke in a strange tone.

—Are you drugged? —Martin questioned still struggling to wriggle out of Fred’s arms.

—Is just like nice travels ... do you want to try it? —Fred asked Martin and tried to kiss him again but this time his movements were more hampered.

—No, I don't think is right that you are doing—Martin spoke sternly.

—Come on, try a little of this sex is more fun when you're under the effects—Fred took from his pocket a marijuana cigarette and held it to the side of Martin.

—No, I think maybe is better that I get out of here—Martin ran away hastily as he could and outraged by the offer and the status of his boyfriend. During the time since he met Frederick, Martin never imagined he would be involved with drugs.

The next day Martin still did not know how talk about that situation. Martin wanted to avoid as much as possible to Frederick, though he knew it was best to speak clearly about the matter. But Fred did not come to home for a few days which caused a great concern to Martin.

Finally after a week since that discussion, one night Fred came knocking the door so loud. A hunch made Martin think that certainly that scandalous way to knock the door could not be someone else that Fred. Martin ran to open the door hurried meeting with Fred from the front.

Fred looked haggard, unkempt and scruffy. He scared to notice that his figure showed a remarkable thinness. They stared each other for a few seconds; no one knew how to start a dialogue. Martin did not know what to say. He wanted to scold him and beat his face with a closed fist but at the same time Martin wanted to pounce on him and hug him tightly. He had missed him much. He loved him too much yet.

—What the hell happened with you? —Martin asked him exalted but then Fred silenced him with a kiss in the midst of the darkness of night, the lights in the room or any part of the house were off. Only the flimsy dimly stretched light of a small lamp near the aisle.

—Come with me—Fred grabbed his hand and led Martin to his motorcycle. Both went to the rehearsal room, Martin dressed in his pajamas, Fred using quite worn jeans and a black shirt too light for the hostile climate of the night. And being inside, Fred kissed Martin again cornered him against the wall, stroking his body. His hands were too cold, constantly touching his butt, but even Martin did not dared to claim. Martin got carried away by the palpation obscene. He wanted make love with his boyfriend.

—I needed you with me. I need to make you mine again tonight—Fred said gasped.

Soon the two boys ended up having delicious sex, the clothes were on the floor and a dim light illuminated the room. Fred took out a cigarette and lit it. They were both hugging. Martin loved embracing Fred's warm chest under his body. Constantly they kissed tenderly. They chatted for a few minutes after, laughing at times because of the happiness that caused them far. Unaware they returned to the subject about the drug. Fred then gradually tried to convince Martin to help him smuggle drugs to his friends but the blond flatly refused.

—Martin.... is just a small favor, I only ask you this once—Fred took Martin's hand and kissed his knuckles gently.

—Ricky, no, don’t ask me that anymore, I will not do it ever, okay? —Martin said.

After some of insistence and not getting anything, Martin dressed hurriedly. They fought and even were saying hurtful phrases in this respect Fred knew how cruel could be he, or maybe it was naturally in him. Martin left the place dejected and walked alone in the middle of the night to his house. He was heartbroken and in his head echoed those words that Fred had said to him a few minutes.

—Well, we will be in peace, will you? Our relationship is no longer working. We must take a while...— Fred said coldness.

—Ricky...—the young blond sobbed sometimes burying his face against his pillow.

Several weeks passed and Martin and Fred had not met since that. Although Martin was depressed he tried to overcome his anxiety the best as possible. But it was very painful to him. Simply he could not understand why he could not even defend of these hurtful words of Frederick because the truth was that during their discussions Martin allowed Fred hit him violently psychic and psychologically.

One day Martin learned that the drug problem Fred was increased dangerously, every Fred was using another type of drugs and had even been admitted to a rehabilitation hospital. Martin was very concerned and went to visit him in rehab.

—I heard you were here, How do you feel? —Martin answered shyly.

—I’m bad; you would better stay away from a poor asshole like me—Fred lying on a bed with serum.

Martin came up and laid it on the table a small basket of fruits that had led to his ‘ex’. Even if they were not together Martin always felt that Fred was his beloved. Martin could not see him in any other way.

—You know Ricky ... despite all I care and I want you to be okay, because I love you—Martin looked him sweetly and held his hand which also had some sores because Fred was always into fierce street fights with guys from other neighborhoods.

—Martin ....I do not know why you care about the person who sent you to hell. If I were you I would hate me much, you should do it.... you must be free and be happy without me—Fred said staring at him.

—I told you that if you sent me a thousand times to the hell you never stop being special for me—Martin leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

After Fred left the hospital, he and Martin were reconciled and after a time resumed their relationship, but something had changed, it was not the same relationship as before. But Martin loved him too much. Martin just wanted to be with him always and help him out of his hard road. After all Fred had changed his outlook on life.

However, despite the efforts of the blond to help Fred to move away from the dark world of drugs it did not take long for Fred were arrested by the police. It was not much that Fred was correlated with a gang that smuggled drugs to minors and this time they had been caught red-handed.

Fred was very upset because he felt so abandoned by Martin and when he came out and met Martin said him many hurtful things.

—Why the fuck did you leave me there to my luck? —Fred railed against the blond violently.

—I told you that I had not all that money to pay such bond ... sorry—Martin was backed up against the wall and was so frightened by the aggressive attitude of his boyfriend. The emerald eyes of Fred fixed his gaze sharp against the blond while he was gesticulating in his face an expression of great anger. And among struggles and discussions Fred took Martin in his arms and led him toward the bed.

—Ricky, stop!! —Martin shouted and hit him in the back but the difference in height and strength was great, Fred always subjected Martin to without any problems.

—I know you love being fucking hard, bitch—Fred threw Martin against the bed and suddenly pulled down his pants and boxers and Fred began to dig with extreme rudeness to dilate his entry as soon as possible. Martin really felt upset about the act but his body betrayed him and forced him to give up.

—Fred stop, I will not do it, not in this mode! You bastard! —Martin still was trying to stop it but was to no avail.

—Shut up, mother fucker! —Fred hit Martin’s nose causing it to bleed. Martin put his hands to his face to rub his punches and then Fred kissed him all over his body trying to stimulate his glans. Martin did not take long to get hardening to feel Fred's hands squeezing his cock in oscillating movements.

Then Fred did rotated at Martin in position of four on the bed pushing Martin's head with one of his hands so that the blond would sink the head on the pillow and finally Fred penetrated harshly his entry mercilessly ramming, savagely against him, reaching depths of his being. Martin screamed but Fred did not stop. Martin was outraged, he was being raped, and he felt embarrassed.

Fred ejaculated inside him and he came out of Martin. Fred felt satisfied. Martin was sore because of the blows, for the hard penetration but especially he felt hurt because he could not believe that the person he loved made him suffer in this way.

—It is clear that you are only mine, Martin. And I will fuck you whenever I want—Fred said coldness throwing Martin's clothes to his face and then left the room.

Martin was left curved on the bed, beaten and still feeling into him the warm semen of Fred....

—Ricky ... I love you ...why you changed so much? —Martin sobbed and cried clutching a pillow.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

-      **_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

—Ahhh.... Richard….—Martin moaned while his fingers were nailing on the back of his lover.

—I love you...Martin....—Richard tenderly kissed him again all over his white neck without stopping the sway of his hips as penetrated again and again to his blond boyfriend.

Martin's mind was cleared again with the present reality. He opened his eyes and which were meet again with the blue and piercing gaze of Richard. The blond felt immediate calm. Already was not necessary and continue worrying about the past, after two decades. Now Richard and he were very happy together so it had happened before did not matter anymore. Perhaps his soul wounds already had healed long ago.

Martin stopped for a moment for that his eyes to get lost in the blue and piercing gaze of Richard and immediately returned the kissing each other, deepening their tongues. Their bodies were together, under running warm water of the shower.

-      - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_FLASHBACK two decades ago…_ **

Some months since the outrage done by Fred and during a sunset, Martin met Frederick in an alley having sex with a man. Despite the impact of the moment, Martin recalled perfectly that this was the same man who months before had seen several times with Fred.

And with all the cynicism in the world Fred told to Martin:

—already do you see? he's Todd and guess what? is better fuck him than your fucking ass.

Martin hit him as hard as he could, and fled the scene without looking back. Martin tried to not mourn all the way until come home, but just when he was about to take one train of the subway he stopped to mourn uncontrollably, despite the looks of the people, ruined, promising to himself not love any other man never.

Since then he never heard anything about Fred, maybe he had gone away, possibly had dropped dead in a fight, could have been confined to a hospital or imprisoned again by the police. Martin did not know. It did not matter, or at least he was pretending that did not care. Martin just wanted forget everything, even if he had to spend months crying for what happened.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay dear people, you liked this chapter? ^_^  
> Well, the truth is I wanted the chapter look better, sorry if it was a complete fail, but I did not want to do too much as this should only be a flashback and it should fit me into one chapter because in the next chapter we will continue with the main plot the mess of Richard, Martin, Benedict and others and so ~ :)  
> I know it took me forever to update but I promise I'll have the next chapter ready soon, before the end of the month. I take also to invite you to join us on Facebook and give "like" our Thilbo / Bagginshield site. C'mon! We need to be a legion! xD  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Thilbo-love-Bagginshield/483291085051958?fref=ts
> 
> I also wish comments about the fic. I wish with all my heart that our fandom continues to grow!


	6. Affair Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Martin have days of fun, however Benedict will accompany them

Well, I know I promised to upload this chapter before the premiere of the desolation of Smaug but I could not do it before. Sorry!

But I hope you enjoy it :3

I apologize for my grammatical mistakes or spelling! my english is not perfect yet, my English sucks! ¬¬ I only translate this for my friends.

I'm going to burn into flames of the hell but anyway I love Richard and Martin, of course I love them much more together, I've mentioned that before? Hahaha so I regret nothing!

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**_Chapter 6 — affair love_ **

The warm water of the shower was still wetting their bodies naked that were copulating excited again. Martin had been lost in his own thoughts deep, in those memories that still were disturbing him and when he back to the reality he met Richard's bluish eyes that stared at him sweetly. At the same time he felt the erect member and hardened of his fiery lover coming inside him and out of him again and again, the sound of water splashing between each thrust, their skins were burning. Everything was delicious and Martin often felt like drunk with the kisses that his passionate boyfriend was giving him. Martin clung to Richard's back for not to slip and fall to the floor. Finally came out the ejaculation of the golden-haired, on top his torso, warm, dispersed over his belly.

Upon completion of the act, Richard begun to give sweet kisses to Martin's face and took a bar of soap nearly which began to rub the body of his blond boyfriend, and he rubbed Martin’s skin as if he were a little child.

—Martin, my _kitten_ , I love you—Richard whispered in his ear and the sound of falling water sounded in the background.

—I love you too Rich—Martin replied quietly. But Martin was left almost immobile and Richard continued rubbing the soap on Martin’s skin. Richard had face lit in a childlike smile. He was happy and was enjoying the moment.

—Now you'll smell like delicious strawberries for me — Richard breathed in the delicate scent of soap scum with strawberry essence that now was covering the back of Martin.

—yeah... — Martin muttered barely in a whisper.

—Something wrong happens,  _kitten_? —Richard questioned with a sensual tone in his manly voice. But the nickname for affection how Richard called Martin had made him feel a strange chill through his body as ruthless power.

—Wh-why you call me like this? —Martin muttered and quietly asked.

—you don’t like calling you like that? Right now you're like a cute little kitten to me—Richard replied nibbling lightly the lobe of his right ear and squeezing Martin’s belly against his.

—N-not that, it's just ... just...it's strange—Martin apologized and avoided the gaze.

—well, It's time you get use, sometimes I desire to show my affection with these type of nicknames,  _kitten_ — Richard continued passing the soapy sponge for all over the white body of Martin.

After of this, Martin said no more. The truth was the word that Richard used to call him did return to his mind the vivid memory of Fred and he did not know why. Martin just wanted to dispel quickly and definitively that keepsake. Martin did not want to remember it more.

After about 45 minutes both men were already completely neat, dry and dressed. They were at the breakfast table in the kitchen. Richard had commissioned to prepare everything, toast with marmalade and butter, fried eggs for him, coffee and fruit juice. Richard radiated much energy, he was completely happy. However Martin remained somewhat aloof and somewhat apathetic, but tried to hide it and he tried the best way to have a good behaviour in front of Richard. Besides, although everything he was also very happy.

—Do not you like my breakfast? —Richard finally questioned.

—Oh, of course I like it, is wonderful what you have prepared something so good. Wow! I can't do something so good—the blond spoke looking at Richard while was riveting the fork in the fruit. Then he lifted his fork gesturing delight and ate the morsel.

—Well ... you're a bit serious this morning—Richard said evading his gaze to his plate and taking a fork. Richard did not want to question him too much about his apathy, because of somehow he sensed that perhaps to Martin what occurred the last night between the two had been his first time having sex with a man. Richard thought that, also they already had done twice, so probably it was still disconcerting for the blond and it was an unwieldy topic. In a way Richard felt a bit responsible for the matter. Anyway if Martin did not want to tell him how he felt, Richard was not going to force it.

—I'm not serious—Martin said doubtfully.

—I notice you’re serious. You're not being as effusive as ever ... —Richard said.

—Haha, well, I'm still a little tired for the way in how you fucked me last night and this morning, two rounds almost followed were too much. I was not used to it yet, you know? —Martin kept his straight face but Richard knew he was taking it with his characteristic sense of humor so Richard stopped worrying and laughed about it.

—Sorry I was so rough—Richard said laughing and playing along.

—You're quite big, it hurt me—Martin said looking at him defiant and settling a napkin around the neck. To Richard see him with that napkin of weird texture covering his neck and talking about it caused him too much grace. Richard did not hold back and laughed again.

—That was huge but wonderful, we should repeat other round tonight, okay, Mr. Armitage? So go to buy some condoms, get it? —Martin said ironic and continued eating his breakfast frowning slightly. Richard did not know what to say and laughed low again.

—Martin, before I want to talk to you clearly—Richard expressed a little more serious.

—of course, about what?

—You ...never been with other man before? I mean, were you virgin? —Richard finally questioned.

—That matter now? —Martin managed to say without looking straight at Richard, the blond looked away was a newspaper on the table as if he were reading. Richard hesitated.

Silence was for a few seconds.

—No, you're right, never mind — Richard tried to smile but he could not, the uncertainty increased in his head. Richard got up and took his plate and went to the sink. Suddenly he felt the presence of Martin behind him.

—I was...with only one man, many years ago actually, when I was a teenager. It doesn't matter now anyway—Martin spoke with a melancholy in his expression. Richard understood and embraced him.

—Sorry if I hurt you, I understand you were not used to this. Also sorry for intruding in your life—Richard said quietly, stroking Martin’s cheek.

—Hey Richard, come on! I already told you it was so great! But the most wonderful was that you were who penetrated me, because I love you Richard — Martin met his eyes gently and stood tip to kiss him on the lips. When their lips were separated Martin spoke again.

—Besides...I can't have secrets to you — Martin smiled and Richard hugged him more.

—Well, how about if we start this New Year going to the gym, do you join? —Richard said caressing Martin's hand.

—Pffft,  okay, but...don't think I’m going to lose against you, okay? — Martin laced his fingers with boyfriend’s.

After a few minutes, both men left the flat and went to the gym. The morning was very cold, but they were very sheltered with coats. Martin took the gloved hand of Richard and so they walked holding hands toward the gym.

Entering the building Richard spoke a few minutes with the manager of the place, who knew him well especially for being a repeat customer. Martin was looking all directions feeling a bit strange for being in a new place like that. The gym looked elegant in understated style pictures were hanging on the walls and decorated modern and discreet. The heating of the place was very nice. Background could be heard the energetic music and the screams of some of the coaches.

When Richard finished filling a form, Martin approached to him and Richard introduced him with the Manager, who was called Liam.

—Oh Liam, meet Martin.

—Is an honor to meet you, Mr. Freeman, I know about your work and I admire you a lot—the manager said smiling and holding out his hand affectionately.

—Nice to meet you too—Martin said cheerfully.

—hereafter Martin will come to often accompany me every time we're in London—Richard said signing a paper and then put the pen on the desk.

—Oh, is that serious? To have you both here to me is immensely rewarding—Mr. Liam said.

—Yes, Richard and I are very _good friends_ and for that reason I've come to accompany him—Martin said which Richard felt a little bad but he preferred to resist it.

—Yeah, yeah, very good friends indeed—Richard slapped on the back of Martin—Well, Martin no more time to lose, let us go. I regret not staying longer to talk with you, dear Liam, but today we have a bit of a rush—Richard slapped back to Martin again and then he nodded his head cocked to tell Martin which of the rooms they should to go, which was a VIP room.

—Oh, by the way, do you need an instructor? —Liam asked.

—Thanks but isn't necessary, I will be the personal trainer of Martin—Richard replied smirking and taking him of the shoulders to lead him into the room.

—What? You will be my personal trainer? —Martin asked.

—yeah, I said, now let's go — Richard gave a stronger pat on the back of the blond.

They passed through a small tunnel that eventually led to the male wardrobe. Richard took some things from his bag, opened a locker and put the rest of his belongings inside. He moved his clothes for a most comfortable and sporty clothes. Richard saw that Martin was hesitant sitting on a bench.

—mmmmmhn ... why have not you changed clothes? —Richard asked, laughing.

—I just came to accompany you. You would not believe I was serious about training with you in this place, huh? —Martin replied frowning comically.

—of course I believed it,  _friend!_  No wonder I brought these clothes, so now go and put it on! —Richard thrown to the face a sleeveless shirt and green sweat pants.

—And what if I do not? —Martin challenged him.

—Easy, the round tonight will be triple and with gag and moorings—Richard replied, taking his hands of the blond between his, pressing them a little.

—Haha, I don’t think you have enough power to fuck me three consecutive rounds—defiant Martin stood up and looked at him in the eyes. Richard smiled, took Martin’s arm and began to direct him towards the wall while looking into his eyes. When he was facing the wall Richard began to kiss his neck while undid the belt buckle of Martin expeditiously and so easy that even blond had no enough time to notice that Richard already had dropped his pants to mid-thigh.

—Richard Stop! —Martin muttered trying not groaning but any brief contact with Richard shook him and subjected him.

—you shouldn’t dare challenge me, because I can even make love to you, here right now and I don’t care if others hear you screaming in pleasure, _kitten_ —Richard said almost breathless.

Richard rubbed his toned body against his blond boyfriend and then began to rub his crotch against his, rubbing their members still hidden in the clothes.

—Don’t be a bastard, I'm not willing to do it in public and I venture to generate a scandal—Martin snapped, awkwardly trying to escape frome the strong arms of Richard without getting much. Richard began to suck his neck but suddenly separated from blond.

—I see, is for that why you said we are just _good friends_ —Richard said quietly facing him.

—Don’t get me wrong, Rich, I don't think it convenient to do our relationship public, even I don’t wish to cause suspicions. At least not for now, know when we are public figures and our careers are booming—Martin explained stroking Richard's arms.

—No worries, I know ... but there are feelings that cannot be avoided. I felt a bit bad when you said that we are just friends. But I understand that is still forbidden for us have a open relationship.

—sorry my love but we don't go telling to anyone we're a couple now, it’s clear? I'm glad you understand —Martin said softly.

—What I would wish shout my love for you to everyone, tell to everyone you're mine and I'm the happiest man on earth for that. But I understand that it is better to keep it all in discretion— Richard approached his boyfriend and kissed his forehead gently.

—I ... I'm still a little unsure about the matter. Not is like I do not want everyone to know we're a couple, just I'm not get used and I don’t want paparazzis stalking us even more for it. We should let everything flow slowly. Someday we will notify about our relationship, I promise.

Richard quickly kissed his lips again and then he walked away from Martin took the sportswear again and threw it at his face again.

—Walk, no time to lose Martin. I wait at the bottom where there are treadmills. Don’t take too long, I'm a little impatient, get it? —Richard turned around, took a small towel and a water bottle and went to the gym.

—Hey, I didn’t say I'd do it—said Martin but Richard could not hear him. Resigned, Martin got behind the curtains of the dressing room and changed his clothes.

When Martin was there, the first thing Martin did was to warm up and Richard instructed, often guiding him with his own hands.

Then Richard leaded him up on one of the treadmills and so Martin was 'running' for a few minutes. Martin's breathing gradually increased as time went on, but Richard encouraged him to continue while he performed some exercises with weights.

Martin finally stopped the treadmill and took a short break to drink water. Richard continued working out with weights. Then Martin approached him and Richard stopped.

—Well, I'm tired of the treadmill, teach me to do that you're doing now—Martin said leaning his body a little waiting for his breathing normalized.

—hahaha you can’t start with these, you have to start with light weight. You’re not used,  _kitten_ —Richard replied.

—Wait, don’t want to make me feel like a girl—Martin said defiant and tried to take one of the weights, but he could barely lift it, clearly noticing the effort he had made for take it.

—hahaha you see? You can’t do it with that, it's a lot of weight for you. Come, I'll teach you! —Richard said, after Martin left that weigh on the floor. Richard leaded him to a place where there were other devices.

—Well, before exercising with weights, you should get used to working your muscles with these devices, you must allow that muscle mass increases gradually—Richard explained.

Martin took a deep breath and blurted.

—I think it will be a difficult and long way to go—the blond extend his arms a few seconds and almost instantly Richard told him one of the devices, which had several weights and levers that moved with arms and legs.

—Come on, come on!

—I’m going… I'm still tired from the treadmill! —Martin growled.

When trying to climb on that machine Richard gave him a smack on the ass, he not waste opportunity for do it every time that nobody could see them.

—Damn it! Stop that! —Martin claimed and a slight blush colored his cheeks, although the exercise did hide it.

—just I give you a push to encourage moving that ass now—Richard said laughing.

—I going to avenge of you—Martin grumbled. Richard could not stop laughing.

After a few minutes, Richard will put proper weight exercise machinery and teach him some exercises to how working the muscles with that machinery. Martin did it with great dedication, but it did not take long to begin to be tired and weaken.

—Go, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, now double, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, again, let—Richard was saying. He was a very good coach.

—Oh damn, what a trouble I've gotten! —Martin thought to himself.

A few minutes passed and Richard finally let him rest. He taught some exercises cooling and thus ended his daily routine. It had been hard and Martin felt more exhausted than ever, neither in training for his films had much physical activity continuously, constant and vigorous as he had done during that time. But at the same time he felt a great sense of stress release. He had also filled energy that caused him great satisfaction to share those moments with Richard. And above all, although Martin would not admit it completely, was a unique opportunity to see a half naked Richard exercising his sexy muscular body. Martin loved it.

—Well, champion, you have succeeded. You deserve a break, let's shower.

—Errr ... in separate showers, please—Martin said, frowning and taking away from Richard.

—hahaha agree, but I warn you, be careful to leave the door open or worse, you must be extra careful when you drop the soap—Richard laughed. He enjoyed a lot intimidate his blond boyfriend and he loved the way Martin was defended.

—you're a bastard, you think attack me treacherously!  You are becoming addicted to my ass! —Martin threw a small towel on Richard’s face. Richard could not stop laughing.

—hahaha you're completely red! Your face looks like a tomato! —Richard laughed more.

—Is because of the damn exercise, damn it! —The blush on his face increased more.

—of course! Just for that.

—Fuck you, you  _scare me_  Richard! —Martin said jokingly.

Martin left the place and headed for the showers.

After Richard also showered and when both were dressed and ready with their belongings, they said bye to the manager Liam and left the place.

—I hope you have successfully used our gadgets and equipments—Liam said.

—maybe we’ll return tomorrow. See you later! —Richard replied shaking his hand and saying goodbye. Then Martin shook hands with Liam as well.

Richard and Martin went to buy some supplies at a convenience store. Later they went to a pharmacy bought some condoms.

—these look good. These are textured ...don’t you think?—Richard spoke comparing brands of condoms that were on the shelf. Martin was very blushed.

—You fool, you think those are sufficient to us? Buy the whole damn package! —Martin spoke serious but low and joking. Richard laughed a lot. And after that, when both went to pay cash, the girl who attended looked at them with a big smile. The girl had heard Martin and Richard speaking about the condoms and she thought it was very cute that they were a homosexual couple.

Then they walked the cold streets. When they were alone Martin took over the gloved hand of Richard timidly, bypassing the eyes and shaking hands when Richard was aware of the contact. Richard smiled at him and gently kissed his right temple. Martin said nothing and Richard whispered in his ear occasionally. The congenial they were having in their relationship was very nice and even banal things like walk the streets way home going too well, neither wanted that ended yet.

—Today we will cook together again, right? —Finally Richard asked.

—yes of course. After some weeks we will not be able. I like to take advantage of your company as possible, you know? —Martin replied looking at the horizon. Richard smiled.

—I will miss do all this with you when we return to New Zealand—Richard stopped and took Martin's hand in his and placed his lips on his gloved knuckles and gave a soft kiss between them. And Martin did not want to reveal but such details made him feel strange and numerous tingling in the belly, it was the emotion that caused the Richard's actions with him and his presence that enthralled him.

—Okay, let's go or surely here I'll freeze—Martin felt as frozen and snorted.

—Now you look very red because the cold, I suppose—Richard said giggling.

—Yep, that's for the cold—Martin lowered his hand and turned to intertwine with Richard.

It did not take long to reach the apartment. Climbing the stairs and get the corresponding floor, then Richard hugged Martin of his waist and he corresponded. Both walked laughing and at one point Richard blew his ear and Martin twisted by tickled that this caused. Richard then lightly nipped the earlobe of the blond.

—hey, stop...Rich ... enough! —Martin claimed while giggled but just then Martin saw that someone was standing at the door of his house. It was Benedict who was wearing a elegance dark blue coat. And he was watching them intently although his expression was confused. Definitely he had seen Martin and Richard embracing each other.

—Hmmm ... good afternoon, guys! —Benedict said in a serious tone slightly lifting his face and looking first Martin and then to Martin.

—Ben, hello! What’s up! I didn’t expect you! What a surprise! —Martin said, moving away from Richard instantly and extending his hand to greet his friend.

—Good night, Benedict! —Richard said a bit serious but trying to be as friendly as possible.

—To be honest I didn’t expect to find you in a very surprising moment as well. I think I see you another day better, Martin. I'll call you. Sorry if I have interrupted something— Benedict said with a hand into his pocket, the other wore a white box.

Richard removed his scarf that he was wearing and looked slightly to up. Definitely he was uncomfortable due to the presence of Benedict but mostly because Benedict had seen them in that situation.

—No, wait! You don’t should to leave us so soon! Please, enter! —Martin stopped Benedict taking his arm and Benedict turned towards to him and looked at him penetratingly smiling. Actually Benedict did not know what to say, so he just simply accepted the invitation of his golden-haired friend.

They entered to the apartment and Richard did the same afterwards too. He also did not know what to say, so he does not thought say any word until Martin spoke. He knew that Martin could resolve the situation.

—Come on, sit down please, friend! —Martin led Benedict to the largest sofa and hit him on chest with camaraderie. Benedict returned the gesture and then placed his mysterious white box on the hall table.

—I am a discourteous, sorry for not say hello before and directly, Richard— Benedict said, and Richard left the provisions on the dining table and then sat by the side of Benedict.

—don't worry, I think actually I've been an inconsiderate—Richard extended his hand and shook hands with Benedict.

Martin stood in front of Benedict and offered him a drink. Benedict accepted and Martin went to the kitchen, and then returned with two cups to where Benedict and Richard were.

—How is everything, Ben? —Martin answered trying to divert the controversial subject of the embarrassing moment before. But the tension felt in the environment.

—I come to invite you to watch films or the theater, but now you're with Richard and ... What if we go together the three to have fun? C’mon, I’m going to pay all—Benedict said first a bit serious but then he smirked.

—I don’t think my company is exactly what you're looking for ... —Richard spoke with a touch of sarcasm and Martin kicked his foot—I mean, I know you want to be the evening with Martin and that is the true purpose of your visit so I retire better, besides I have some matters to attend — Richard tried to get up but suddenly Benedict stopped him for his arm.

—Oh no, not about that. Indeed I think it's a great opportunity to have fun with you too, Richard. Also, my good friend Martin and you have become too good friends, so I'll feel guilty if you both were separate for a time because of my fault—Benedict was using a sarcastic tone higher than that used by Richard. Richard and Martin noticed it immediately but said nothing.

—Ben, we accept your invitation, that's sounds so great, isn't, Richard? —Martin returned to kicking foot Richard and he looked into his eyes.

—oh! That’s ossom!! Maybe we can go to the ice rink! What do you think? We could embrace all three together to keep from falling, haha, so funny! —Benedict clearly alluded to the incident he had witnessed a few minutes ago when he saw Martin and Richard embraced each other. Benedict could not avoid enjoy intimidating them.

—Oh ...mmmh...good! That sounds funny, seems great — Martin tried to hide his discomfort. Richard did not resist more and snapped.

—I think you say that because of Martin and I were walking embraced when we got to the door and you were standing in front and you saw us, isn’t true? — Richard spoke sarcastic. Benedict could be too sarcastic but Richard was very direct as well.

—Haha yeah, something like that, man! You won me! Hahahaha I'm sorry just it was so hilarious, I mean found you both guys like that way together, embracing mutually haha was so funny, hahaha so weird but funny. Now I want to do the same as well with you both —Benedict took both hands on his knees and laughed. This time Richard got much angrier for the damn cynicism of Benedict.

—What was so funny? Explain me now! —Richard tried not exasperated.

—Please, stop Benedict! — spoke Martin— the thing is that Richard was helping me walk because...

—Mmmmh ... I don’t think you've twisted the ankle, since you are not limped. Also, if had been so that, you would have had more reason for not accept my invitation to come to the rink and on the contrary, you accepted. In addition, Richard was nibbling your ear. I saw it very well. What would help it? —Benedict stared at Martin smiling and then leaned back against the back of the large and comfortable sofa.

—No, it was not a nibble on the ear, it was ... — Martin did not know how to get out of that trouble. At that time he felt the tremendous need to declare now that Richard and he were lovers. But he restrained himself again. Although his excuses were silly and illogical he must found a way out of the mess.

—I was gossiping something to Martin, but that doesn't your business, anyway—Richard said in a defiant but calm tone.

—hahaha I don’t think that, really — Benedict sneered quietly. Richard stood up suddenly and just as he was about to stand in front of him, Benedict finally spoken again.

—Please, I don’t know what businesses there are between you both; please I don’t want to put together a fight. I have been a rude, but please excuse me guys — Benedict stood up and started to leave—I think tomorrow better, right? But I ask you not ignore me. It will be fun, promise.

—okay, Ben. Tomorrow we will go with you—Martin said.

—No, I think it would be better if we'll to see in the mall at 5pm. There I’m going to wait for you and Richard—Benedict took his coat from the rack and then Martin approached to open the door.

Benedict turned around and hugged Martin and suddenly pulled him tightly against his body and blond returned his hug.

—By the way — Benedict whispered — the little white box that I left on that table is a gift for New Year for you,  _my good golden-haired friend_  Martin—Ben patted on Martin’s back.

Martin was shocked and stammered. Richard watched attentive without uttering a word.

—Aww thank you very much for your detail  _Benny_ , you should not bothered with this—Martin also gave him a few pats on the back and Benedict shook it back and stronger.

—well, I'm going to home. See you guys tomorrow then. Have a nice night— Benedict left the apartment and walked down the corridor to the elevator. Martin spotted him until he came into the elevator but not before saying goodbye to his blond friend with a sweet gesture.

Martin went back to the apartment and sighed. His eyes then stared at the mysterious white box. At that time he noticed that Richard was not in the room and he felt a little intrigued because he sensed that the warm embrace Benedict had given him probably had bothered to Richard.

Martin took the white box in his hands and opened it noticing that inside was a scarf. He smiled to himself.

At that time Richard left the Martin's room and returned to the living room and he saw Martin holding his gift.

—Looks very good quality—Richard said approaching him and touching a little the scarf as checking the texture.

—Oh, it is. Benedict always has the good taste to buy at the best stores, not the most ostentatious but the most forward— Martin was caressing the pretty scarf.

—Martin ... I know he is very good friend of yours but I must be honest with you: That man makes angry me sometimes—Richard stopped touch the scarf.

—Richard you're jealous again, and you should not be—the blond rebuked.

—I know, but I suspect which are the true intentions that he is having with you. I don't think it's just friendship, and whenever he finds us I am more convinced of it.

—I don't know what you mean — Martin was naive.

—yes, you know it well, you know what I mean, something sexual—Richard looked at him deeply.

—But Benedict has never had said that he is gay, not even he told me something, and he has never given cause for suspicion. I know him.

—He is now giving them with these tokens of affection he have with you—Richard spoke as rolled up his sweater.

—Oh no, that it has been always between us—the blond muttered.

—oh, maybe, a long time ago he wants you but as he now see me with you is more alert.

—But no one knows anything about his private life, except me and I know he likes women—Martin muttered.

—Martin, nobody know about us and look at us, nobody even suspected that you and I are lovers.

Martin was more doubtful.

—mmmh, but hey Richard, what matters if he is gay? I love you. I'm with you. You won my love — Martin left the scarf aside, he approached Richard and accommodating the collar of his shirt leaned on his toes to get closer to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

Then Richard took him from the waist to tighten his body and deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes but then they finished and were separated to take a breath. They locked eyes mutually, Martin always enjoyed was losing in that pair of sapphire orbs and Richard loved the sweet and beautiful gray eyes of Martin.

Richard took him in his strong arms and led him to the couch where they kiss passionately again.

They were cuddling on the couch for a while. Then after they cease to do so, the two started to prepare the dinner together and after finished, they spent a couple of hours watching television.

Almost midnight again they made love in a lot of passion. The groans this time increased much more.

The next day Martin awoke quite late and he noticed that Richard was not around. The sun did not look for the window out because was a cold day. Fortunately the apartment had very good heating.

Martin still was completely naked and covered only by the thin white sheet. Despite not looking out to Richard, his hands touched the place where he should be, but Martin was lying on the bed, chest downwards.

He tried to get up but he was very sore. It had been a night of unbridled sex and even his sphincter was not well used to being invaded by the erect member of his lover, but he also was extremely exhausted because of all the exercise he had done in the gym yesterday morning.

Again he tried to sit up, but the pain and exhaustion forced him to lie back on the bed. Then buried his face in the soft pillow and then snorted.

—Oh, shit ... I'll never make those hellish exercises again, never! —he told himself remembering the exercises at the gym.

—at last you've woke up,  _kitten_ — Richard said while was entering the room with a small tray with a large glass with some red fruit juice and also on the tray had some sweet rolls — take this,  _kitten_ —Richard said — it's good for your health — Richard spoke softly and approaching a bagel to Martin's mouth.

—Ugggh—Martin complained —I'm very sore and I don’t want to get up today.

—Then I think it would be nice to you rest a bit more for a couple of hours. Don’t worry, I'll do all the cleaning and lunch.

—Haha and you don't say anything more, all was your fault, bastard! —Martin joked, and then turned to complain. The muscle pain was something very new to him and trouble to his aching butt made things worse.

—Haha, sorry ... —Richard replied timidly and then he stroked the cheek of Martin.

—No, don't worry. I'll be fine. But I must not stay here. We're supposed to go with Benedict—Martin stroked Richard's arm, the same arm with Richard was touching his cheek.

—it's much more important your welfare—Richard insisted.

—Then he would insist on coming to visit me. You should go out to avoid suspicion, Richie —Martin spoke defiant and mocking.

—Well, in that case I'll call Benedict now. I'll tell him that you can't go to the date because you have the butt too sore because yesterday I made love you wildly and now you can't even detach from the bed. Don’t worry, he'll understand—Richard stood up and picked up the handset of the telephone on the desk and when he was about to press the keys, Martin quickly got out of bed and frantically snatched it. At moment Martin felt a kind of electric shock inside his sphincter, due to sudden movement, but he knew that Richard was able to call and tell him everything to Benedict.

—You bastard! Don't you dare say that to  _Benny_! —Martin used the affectionate nickname to refer to Benedict trying to provoke the jealousy of Richard.

—Don't call him in that way in my presence — Richard disturbances, certainly he had been jealous, just hearing the word "Benny" from the lips of his blond boyfriend, even that word made twist his back. But he knew he should to play it with Martin.

—Well, don't dare say anything about that shit to Benedict. Pfft, better I going to take a shower and be ready soon to go with Benedict, okay? —Martin grumbled with white sheet over tangled waist to cover his nakedness.

When Martin walked to the bathroom Richard spoke hilarious.

— _Kitten_ , by the way, I think we'll have to wash the sheets daily—Richard laughed and said and pointed out the white sheet that covered the waist of Martin. Martin understood what he meant but kept walking toward the bathroom.

—haha fuck you! It's not just my fault.

After showering, Martin finished eating the breakfast that Richard had prepared to him.

\-----------------------------------------

 

—Hello Martin! —Benedict greeted the blond when he came to that place.

—Hi Ben! —Martin extended his hand to greet him. Martin looked a bit exhausted, he was a bit late to come to time and he had run from the main entrance to the mall to meet Benedict.

Benedict noted that Martin was wearing the scarf he had given him the day before and maybe that was what made him have the urge to hug him tightly against his body. Martin was surprised a bit but he returned the hug. Benedict shook him harder and Martin felt pain, but drowned any whimper.

—Richard probably will be arriving soon, I guess—Martin said separating of Benedict but Ben did not want release of his arms.

—I thought he would arrive along with you—Benedict said.

—Why? We don’t live together or something, of course—Martin walked away a bit of Benedict.

—it's true ...but hey! How nice looks the scarf! — Benedict put both hands on the shoulders of Martin.

Richard appeared at that time. He walked towards them with a light step and he not lost sight of Benedict who also watched him profusely and somewhat challenging, even at that distance.

—Good afternoon Richard! —Benedict said suddenly changing his austere countenance for one jubilant and friendly tone in his voice.

—how are you, Ben? —Richard answered, then he turned to the blond and also greeted him, as if they had not woken up together that morning in the same bed — Hi Martin! — Richard shook his hand.

—Hi Richard! —Martin replied as if the night before they had not had a wonderful night full of sex together.

—Well, since we're all together, you guys decide where to go first — Richard spoke.

—We go to the theater, there's a show that I want you see it as well. I've seen it already and I loved it, so I wish you guys could enjoy it with me. I need to talk about it with someone and exchange views.

The three men went to that theater, bought tickets at the box office and before the start of the show stopped to take an iced tea. During that time they spoke of trivialities, sometimes also included intellectual topics or talking about things without much sense that they made every day and joked and laughed. There was not some apathy in that time span. In fact so Benedict as Richard began to feel some of mutual sympathy.

The function was about to start, Martin went to the bathroom and also Benedict. Richard was left to wait in the hallway.

When Martin was washing his hands Benedict approached him hesitantly.

—uff! The function had not started yet and already I have a lot of fun! Everything is so great this afternoon—Benedict said glee.

—Yes, and I see that you and Richard are along much better, I like it. I don't like the apathy between you both—Martin spoke while lathered his hands.

—He is...someone very important to you right now? Huh? —Benedict said as he took a paper towel from the sanitary dispenser for dry his hand.

—Yes, he is ... a great friend to me—Martin said now was looking in the mirror adjusting a few of his blonde hairs.

—Martin ... I ... —Benedict mused.

—Huh? What happens, Ben? —Martin turned and looked mildly opposite.

—Oh it's nothing, don't know what happens to me today.... I actually just forgot what I was going to say you—Benedict laughed a bit.

—I see. Maybe you need some encouragement, mate — Martin had realized that something was grieving to Benedict. He had learned to feel it, as it he could fell the anxiety of his friend in difficult times.

—Maybe that's it, my good friend — Benedict finished drying his hands.

—What about your relationship status, by the way? — Martin asked and turning to him and patted him on the back.

—I'm alone, as usual. However, I'm happy! Only I miss you every day to have daily fellowship, hahaha—Benedict tried to disguise his unease with laughter.

—But I'm with you! —Martin tried to cheer him up.

—But not in the way I would want — Benedict shrugged.

—Benny, you're acting like a little kid. Although I’ll go back to New Zealand I always have communication with you. Besides there will also be a season in which you will go too. And then I'll go back to England.

—I know, I'm being a bit childish. I've become a damn sensible — Benedict stroked Martin's arm and squeezed. Then he came to him and hugged him from the waist. Benedict felt the dire need to hug him again but he was strongly his need to kiss him right then, but he knew he could not act in such a bold way.

—Martin ...I was wondering if... taking advantage that no one here, except you and I ... I was wondering if it would be ok ... if you allow me, kiss you on the cheek — Benedict finally dared to say.

Martin was a little uncomfortable and blushed. Benedict and he had never had that kind of emotional samples. But that touched him a lot and shocked to hear him saying that for the first time and Martin could not refuse it.

—Okay, but make it quickly, the function will start soon — Martin put his cheek and Benedict leaned over and gave him a short and quickly kiss.

—I love you Martin! — Martin blushed more when Benedict's face was still being very close to his own and Martin could even feel his warm breath nearly.

—I love you too, Benny—Martin responded.

At that time Richard opened the door slightly and apparently he had reached to witness the last words spoken by Martin.

—Hmmm ... the function has already begun — Richard said while was looking at them and without opening the door completely.

—okay, let us go, then —Benedict said settling the sleeves of his shirt and immediately the three went to the function.

Ben was the first to walk down the aisle and then Martin went after him but suddenly the blond felt Richard's hand gently took cling his. Benedict did not notice it, he was walking down the corridor. Martin said nothing but turned to see Richard and to meet his blue gaze and understood the message what Richard was trying to say " _I'm afraid to lose you, I’m afraid you leave me"_. Martin said nothing yet but laced his fingers with Richard’s.

Richard then gave him a quick kiss on his right temple and pulled more his hand and then they went after Benedict and enter the theater performance.

But none of them knew that despite the dim light illuminating the corridor and despite the speed with which they had held hands, Benedict had glimpsed them sideways.

\---------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------------
> 
> Well, I finally finished this chapter! As always, has been a bit large (':
> 
> Whatever, I hope you liked.
> 
> If you have suggestions please do not hesitate to tell me! I also would be very happy if you send some comments!!
> 
> I promise to update as soon as possible! xD


	7. Sexual harassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Martin and Benedict an afternoon have fun together. But suddenly one day, a shadow of the past of Martin return to his life again.

_**Chapter 7— sexual harassment** _

The three men were still in the middle of the corridor before arriving at the stage of the theater performance. But Benedict was pretty upfront in contrast to Martin and Richard who were still communicating in complicity of their gazes

—Is something wrong? Why have you suddenly delayed? — Benedict asked.

—Oh it’s nothing, and let’s go now hurry because the function may start and I don’t want to miss a minute of the actuation— Martin replied trying to act natural. Richard said nothing and kept his gaze defiantly observing to Benedict and was not trying to hide it, but Benedict ignored it.

When they were already seated in their respective places Benedict took advantage of a moment to make talk with Martin when Richard went for something.

—Tell me Martin, Richard and you were discussing? — Benedict asked.

—No, why you assume that?

—I don’t know why but I could notice that there was a strange tension between you both—Benedict approached somewhat to Martin.

—No, I’m the one who feels a strange feeling between him and you. I really suspect that he and you have not hit it off too well.

—I rather think it should be that Richard is not having a good chemistry with anyone — Benedict joked ironically but Martin felt a little upset by that comment.

—Of course nor, nothing of that! Richard is a great man, he’s so kind and sweeter than anyone, if he hasn’t good chemistry with anyone at least with me he have, yeah — Martin frowned and looked away from Benedict.

—Very sorry, I didn’t want mean that, I know he is a great friend for you. Whatever, I think actually this triple date is not so well as I hoped—Benedict shrugged.

—The fault is not Richard and even you. What he and I were doing is only our business and if we do not want to reveal nothing it’s because is not necessary.  We should take this day peacefully and pleasantly better.

—Martin, I … to tell you the truth, sometimes I think that you and Richard have a closer relationship than a simple friendship or companionship — Benedict said without looking directly at his blond friend.

—I beg you please stop making assumptions as serious as these — Martin replied, feeling a little uncomfortable.

—Martin, I’m sorry, please forgive me, I should not intrude in your affairs.

—Also I do not know why you take too much importance for this, we should just enjoy and have fun —Martin said while crossed one leg and smiling broadly.

—for that reason I just wanted to go out only with you …— Benedict whispered— but would have been totally rude of me not inviting Richard to come with us.

—You said you had accepted that Richard come with us because you know how much important is he to me and because you know that now he and I are very good friends — Martin spoke placing a hand on a shoulder of Benedict.

—Martin … actually…I can’t anymore, I must tell you something really important, I have to tell you …—Benedict did a pause and began to feel that his hands were sweating more than usual — the reason why I have been very restless for your proximity to Richard is because … I …

Martin was listening with great attention suspected even though deep, he knew well that Benedict was probably about to confess so that Martin felt a lump in his throat. But then Richard returned at that moment and sat by his side and Benedict stopped his dialogue.

—continue, please. What was you going to tell me, Benny? — Martin said.

—Ah, is not really important. Forget it —Benedict said and rolled up his shirt to distract.

—Pfft but just you said that was something really important.

—But already it is not—Benedict muttered.

—Well if that at some other time turns out to be important again please tell me, because I’ve now left in suspense—Martin said and immediately gave him a couple of pats on Benedict’s back.

—Both you two have been chatting? — Richard asked curious and friendly while taking advantage of the semi dark place to cherish Martin’s leg.

When the show ended, the three men went to a restaurant where they ordered Italian food and shared some reviews about the theater work. The atmosphere was quite pleasant again so Martin stopped worrying about the tension and intrigue that had been was before.

—What do you think if after this I invite you to have a drink in a cool bar renowned? I assure you will enjoy it a lot—Benedict said with great joy.

—That sounds great!— Richard said, laughing and glancing sensuality to his boyfriend that Benedict felt perfectly —what do you think Martin?

—I’m not a person who likes a lot the alcohol but in the case of the occasion I say, the hell, let’s Go! —Martin responded with a big smile on his lips and while giving a blow on the table with the palm of his hand.

—Perfect! We should not waste any more time, the night has fallen—Benedict said and rose from his seat quickly.

The three men went on Richard’s car. Martin sat beside his on the passenger seat and Benedict was in the back seat. Arriving at the bar, they went up to the second floor and they asked for a table on the best terrace of the place. Benedict made Martin sit first, giving the place as a gentleman and then sat beside him trying to be much attached to the blond, then Richard was forced to sit on the other side. They ordered some drinks and enjoyed the great atmosphere of the place that was barely lit by flashing lights. The music of the place avoided them have a good communication each with other so Benedict was too close to the ear of blond whenever he needed to say something and when he did also gave puffs behind the blond’s ear and made it increasingly more often, so Martin began to feel a bit uncomfortable but he could not stop it. Martin did not think it was so bad but he worried that Richard could notice and then cause a misunderstanding and then they fight.

Overnight and with more alcohol in the blood, they began to feel more euphoric.

—I love you my friend Martin, I really love you—Benedict was saying again and again in his drunken state and stroked gently Martin’s back again and again. Martin felt it very well especially because he was also drunk.

—Ahh I love you too my friend, I love you too—Martin said while he took all the vessels that were on the table and sipped cocktail each. This caused him too much grace to drunken Benedict.

—hahaha why the hell you take all? —Benedict guffawed.

—Is … I can’t let it go to waste anything … fuck those who wasting all — Martin also laughed and went back to sipping a drink and then gave some slaps on Benedict’s back.

—you’re so rascal, haha — Benedict hugged Martin. Richard watched them, but he also was drunk and for that reason he was a bit unconcerned of what he saw besides he could not hear what were saying Martin and Benedict.

—I love you my fellow Martin, you’re my best friend! —Benedict continued stroking the back of Martin for a while.

—I love you too friend — replied Martin and allowed embraced by Benedict.

—Oh really? Do you love me too? Are you serious? — Benedict began to whisper in Martin’s ear. Then Richard came and pushed Benedict.

—Hey, hey hey!! What the fuck are you doing, sucker? Leave Martin alone or I’ll break your damn face! — Richard stood in front of Benedict. His great stature imposed.

But the drunken state of Benedict did not help him react to the warning and meanwhile Richard decided to leave it alone, his five senses were also very bad because of the alcohol. Richard brought down a chair with a crash and then took a cup and drank it in one gulp.

—I’ll let you guys fight, I’m going to the bathroom … —Martin rose from his seat and walked shaky towards the bathroom. Often he held for the wall and laughed for no reason when he stumbled. Benedict followed him.

The blond was washing his hands after urination and suddenly felt abruptly long two arms around his body from the waist that then carried him from the floor. In the reflection of the mirror Martin noticed with blurred vision immediately that it was his friend Benedict.

—Ben! Put me down now, stop it! — Martin shouted while he struggled awkwardly to get rid of those invasive arms but without achieving much. Martin suddenly felt the chin of Benedict supported on his right shoulder. At that time Martin realized how much the fucking alcohol was being problematical, he had realized that maybe he had already drank too much and that Benedict probably was in the same situation which was and for that reason he was acting in such a bold way.

—damn it, please put me down fucking Benny — Martin snapped laughing at the same time.

—mmmh— Benedict stammered staring his own smile reflected in the bathroom mirror. Then he began to nibble the right ear of his blond friend and with the weight of his own body led him against the sink. His hands suddenly began to delve into the blond’s shirt and Benedict began fondling his entire upper body, stopping a moment for pinching his nipples. Martin on that intoxicated state was enjoying and his body began to react helplessly felt a pleasant tingling throughout his body. Soon felt his zipper was squeezing him a lot.

—Do you like this? — Benedict asked in his ear hoarsely.

Martin moaned a little.

—Hahaha of course I like, Richie —Martin muttered with closed eyes and enjoying the moment. But Benedict felt a bit annoyed. Martin had called him “Richie”.

—I knew pretty well, you and that bastard asshole are dating— Benedict muttered hoarsely.

—Please, enough, stop Benny — Martin was in a semi unconscious state because the influence of alcohol was becoming increasing. His perception of things was being much more inaccurate and distorted. It was precisely why the blond did not feel the way Benedict led him over the sink and then he placed between his legs to start kissing his neck. Martin could not realize of anything only after that Benedict had begun to suck his neck and then Martin tried to push him away for himself but failed.

—Ben! Stop it! — Martin said almost breathlessly. Then Benedict approached his lips to Martin’s lips and spoke quietly.

—I love you—Martin could not immediately notice the sudden confession of Benedict because he was on the verge of being overcome by sleep. The blond was really drunken and very wrong. Benedict then took Martin’s face with both hands and kissed him, deepening the kiss letting his lips savoring Martin’s lips. Martin was lost in his unconsciousness but could taste a bit of that kiss. Suddenly a lightning impulse made him realize the situation just when he felt one of the hands of Benedict began to touch into his pants without carefully feeling his already hardened member.

At that time the blond felt his five senses were connecting again and then Martin pushed Benedict. Martin jumped from the sink and run away quickly from the place. With clumsy steps and without knowing which direction to go he went to this place where Richard was waiting. He felt very dizzy again, but he could meet with Richard. Richard was a little more sober and he realized that Martin had been severely affected by alcohol. Richard saw him from his chair walking over to him and stood up and raised his arms to catch his blond boyfriend whom was dropped into his arms.

—Martin, you’ve drunk too much. I’ll take you home better—Richard said and continued holding him in his arms for Martin could not fall to the floor.

—Yes, Richard, we get out of here soon! —Martin expressed.

— And Benedict? We should wait for him … —Richard said. Martin then remembered that he was running away of Benedict and in no way he did not want Richard would know what had happened a few minutes ago in the bathroom, between he and Benedict.

—Ben will be fine, he has already said me, so let’s go, go, go —Martin spoke hasty. Richard kept quiet for a few seconds and was intrigued by it but he said nothing and he supported Martin on his shoulders to leave the place soon. Anyway Richard was not with enough humor to keep seeing Benedict.

They reached the parking lot and then Richard opened the door of the car and carefully he helped to Martin to sit on. The blond almost immediately fell asleep. Richard was a bit worried for him but he decided to try being sober and can drive the car smoothly. Finally they came to the apartment building and Richard woke up him and helps him walk again with their support. They came to his flat and Richard led Martin to his bedroom and placed him on bed carefully. He decided did not any question about the whereabouts of Benedict and the fact that Martin was so rushed to flee the bar. Richard only was worried that Martin would recover soon of his intoxicated.

Richard had decided to care the dream of his beloved golden-haired boyfriend all night or how much more were possible, however alcohol was also making bad on him and soon the drowsiness overcame him and he fell asleep next to Martin.

The next morning the sun ray beaming coming through the blinds of the window did wake to the blond Martin who immediately put his hand on his head because the hangover was already bothering him. He realized that Richard was asleep next to him, and even Richard still was dress and footwear as had been the day before. Richard was lying in a twisted position. Martin sat up and noticed that he was, on the contrary, neat and dressed in one of his pajamas. Richard had been who had taken charge of it all and thinking about it made him smiling a lot … and blushed.

Martin caress his dark hair while he was seeing how was sleeping his lover and stroked a few strands between the phalanges of his fingers. Martin felt greatly captivated to see Richard how slept so deeply, rarely he could see him like that because usually Richard was who almost always woke up before him.

—hey, Ricky, c’mon, wake up, will give you a stiff neck if you keep sleeping in that position—Martin said softly and gave a couple of pats on Richard’s back.

Hearing the voice of the blond, Richard did not take long to wake up quickly.

—Ah! Sorry! Very sorry! I’m going to make you breakfast just right now. Don’t get up from the bed while—Richard expressed after rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms.

—Hey, take it easy; don’t worry so much for me, I’m fine. First you should care about you, just look at you—Martin stroked Richard’s hand and smiled fondly.

—you mean… you don’t like how I am? — Richard asked with sensual voice.

—I don’t mean that, you’re always so fucking sexy, you bastard! I mean, you should also have careful— Martin replied.

—Okay, but first I’ll do that you’re okay. And I don’t accept claims of you, so wait for me here —Richard gave some awkward steps to the door of the room because he was still half asleep. Martin looked at him funny.

Martin leaned back again, his head still hurt. He felt a terrible hangover and stomach ache. Then Martin tried to remember which was what had really happened the night before. He almost did not remember anything, just remembered when they were drinking in the bar terrace. His thoughts clouded. It was then that he wondered what had happened to Benedict, although he assumed he was okay.

Martin still was pondering inside his thoughts. Richard entered the room with a small portable and removable table in his hands with a delicious breakfast prepared especially for Martin.

—Your breakfast is ready—Richard said with a big smile on his face. Martin looked at him and smiled sweetly too.

—Thank you Richie, really you shouldn’t bother for me—Martin said again.

—And I said that the most important thing for me is your welfare and it’s not a trouble for me. Also I feel responsible for your state—Richard approached the small table.

Martin chuckled while taking a fork in his hand.

—Fuck, for this kind of thing is that I fall in love with you every day more—Martin spoke very quietly almost trying that Richard could not hear him. Richard smiled.

—What else? —Richard questioned funny. Martin did not want repeat those words.

—Nothing—Martin replied.

—I just heard a confession of love from you to me? —Richard moved closer to Martin and ruffled his hair.

—You love see me as a fool cheesy, right? But you will not get anything… —Martin joked and frowned.

—Haha okay, but in contrast, I have no problem to tell you _I love you_ —Richard gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Martin was blushed.

—Well, I think I should call Benedict —Martin said.

As soon as Martin finished his breakfast he picked up the telephone to call Benedict. Richard was bathing while.

—Hello? Ben? — Martin asked as soon ceased dial tone from the other line. Benedict responded initially with a faint guttural sound.

—Mmmhh … ah, my friend, how are you? What has dawned today? — Benedict replied.

—I’m suffering the ravages of a damn hangover. What about you? —Martin said.

—I think we’re on the same terms, hahaha, honestly  I don’t even remember how I got home, but I’m glad I’m whole and intact and have not been mugged. It is fortunate because it is total a danger walking the streets at night in this state of unconsciousness because of alcohol — Benedict had one hand on his head. Apparently he also not remembered what happened the night before.

—I’m very pleased for that, I was worried for you—Martin said.

—by the way, what time did you leave the bar?  Are you okay? — Benedict asked.

—Ahh …. Apparently it was Richard who brought me home, but I said him that you already were gone.

—Uhh I see —Benedict felt a bit upset and jealous— I should assume that was Richard —Benedict sighed. Martin could notice that his friend was overwhelmed.

—Err yeah, it was he who brought me home, but what really worried me was how you were— Martin spoke softly.

It was then that as a burst of images Benedict remembered what had happened the last night. Then Benedict remembered that kiss with Martin and put two fingers to the corner of his lips. A blush colored his cheeks and was in silent for a few seconds.

—Ben? Are you still there? —Martin answered noticing that the silence continued.

—Oh yeah, I’m here, sorry. Hey Martin, Could I see you this afternoon? — Benedict asked.

—oh sorry, I must tell you that honestly I can’t see you today, but tomorrow I can see you early.

—okay friend, see you tomorrow then.

—See you tomorrow—Martin said.

After say goodbye, Benedict hung up the telephone and pondered the matter for a while.

—I didn’t remember anything, seriously…. God, how the hell could I do that to him? Yeah, I love Martin but it was too daring kissed him. I just hope he does not get mad with me. Although, I think that it’s time to confess him which are my true feelings for him, especially because he will fly to New Zealand soon again and … I will not see him for a long period of time.

Spent a couple of hours, during which Martin improved his state of discomfort. Martin was still pretty spoiled by Richard. So Martin could not have any complain about it, on the contrary, he thought that he must to reward him very soon.

After five in the afternoon while Richard and Martin were watching television, both found a very interesting announcement about an exhibition that was displayed in the center of the city at night time. Martin felt much better and he was already very bored for remain lying in bed so he asked Richard to go to the exhibition.

—This will be wonderful Richard; I love this kind of exhibitions — Martin said enthused while Richard was driving his car.

—Sure! I also love to see these works and it’s much better to go at this time in which there are less crowded at that place—Richard said smiling at him.

Upon arrival Richard looked for a good place to park the car. Then they getting of the car and kissed each other trying to cover behind the car.

—Well, I will buy the tickets—Martin said fiddling his fingers with Richard’s.

—Okay, I’ll catch up you soon—Richard said and kissed him again.

Martin went to the box office. There were not many people formed to buy tickets so soon came his turn to buy the tickets.

—Two tickets for the exhibition please—Martin said while he drew from his wallet a credit card. The clerk responded kindly and Martin then went to where Richard was, who was waiting at the entrance.

—Well, let’s enjoy a lot of this together, Ricky —Martin said and took Richard’s hand and they walked along the corridor that was a bit dark. Finally they went into the first room and they noticed that the light was pretty dim but the works that were hung on the walls were perfectly lit. The guide began to tell about each of the exhibits. But soon he began to get more people to the site so Martin held the hand of his boyfriend; he did not want to away from him for any reason.

— _Please, we beg to everyone do not to touch the works exhibit. Please keep the course of the lines drawn on the floor_ —someone spoke from an intercom.

Sometime Martin was distracted enough with a precious object that was inside a large showcase.

—It’s so beautiful —Martin expressed glee contemplating it for a long time.

—but no more precious than your eyes, _kitten_ — Richard surprised from behind and whispered doing tingle. Martin blushed to hear Richard saying that.

—But seriously, haha I loved this gem—blond muttered.

—I know, but we should continue with the tour, or we’ll lose the guide — Richard took him by the shoulders and pulled him away from the showcase. They both reached the guide and the group of people listening intently. But Martin was too captivated by this rare and great blue and precious jewel so he thought that would not be so bad return for a few seconds just for contemplate the jewel again.

—I see that you loved this precious jewel—said suddenly a rough voice behind of him. However Martin did not pay much attention to that.

—Ah yes, it’s unique! —The blond finally answered. The man who had spoken to him a few seconds stared at the jewel, and then Martin glanced at him and noticed that his face was illuminated by the dim light. The man continued smiling more and suddenly let out a slight laugh. Just at that moment Martin felt paralyzed, increased his heart rate and his breathing was stirred. His gaze was fixed looking at that person. Martin was really shocked.

That man was considerably higher than him, maybe taller than Richard and beefy. Martin could notice it very well despite the low light of place. Martin could not believe. His mind was suddenly invaded by thousands of memories that made a tangle inside his head. He really could not believe it. Why now? After all this time that could not be possible. Not right now. Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding, maybe it was a fluke. He could not believe that after so many years and just then randomly, was right just beside him that man of his past. Frederick had returned to his life

Martin felt his legs could not move, he wanted to run away but could not. And at the same time he wished that Fred would not recognized him. But Fred did not moved. So Martin decided to hide his face as possible. At that time Martin wished to call Richard. Martin wants to yell, but he knew that could worsen the situation.

When Martin finally could move and then he tried to sneak out and walk briskly, but suddenly felt a heavy hand on his left shoulder.

—Hey buddy, beware! You should not run on this site—the man said. Martin noticed that now Fred had a subtle beard covering his chin. Besides Fred was also more beefy than the past, maybe due to age, but certainly he was Frederick.

—doesn’t matter, don’t worry — Martin said sharply and pulled away from the man. But he had scarcely advanced a few steps back as he felt that Fred put his heavy hand on his shoulder again.

—Martin? — The man answered.

—No …you are confusing me sir, excuse me —the blond turned around to not see the Fred’s face — sir, I beg you to let me go, please — Martin tried to change the timbre of his voice, but it was useless, Fred recognized him and then he placed his hand on the blond head of Martin. Somehow Fred made him turn to face him.

—Wow! Who would have guess that after so many years you and I were going to meet again! —Fred looked at him enthusiastically and without giving opportunity to Martin to even utter a word, Fred dared to embrace him, and clasped him tightly against his body.

—Please, I don’t know who you are sir — Martin began to struggle to escape.

—Not play dumb, you’re Martin, my love — Fred said.

—I’m not your love! Now I command you to let me go and leave me alone! — Martin snapped angry.

—You know? How I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long! —Fred said and then took Martin’s face between his hands trying to kiss him.

—well let me say you that you are a bit delayed… I don’t know …perhaps… 20 years! — Martin said while he continued struggling to be released from the arms of Fred.

—I always loved you, Martin, for me there was never another.

—Those were not your exact words the last time we met. Now, please let me go before I call the police — Martin spoke but trying not make a fuss.

—I just checked that even with the passing of the years you still causing me a thousand of sensations—Fred said started nibbling sensually one of his ears.

—Stop harassing me. I don’t want anything with you — then Martin gave him a kick in the ankle and at last he was freed from Fred. Martin ran up to Richard as soon as possible, breaking the rules of the museum that prohibited run.

—I was beginning to worry about you, Mart. I figured you went to the bathroom—Richard said noticing the stirring of his blond boyfriend.

—Rich … please let us get out of here now! I’m not feeling well — Martin spoke haltingly

—But …

—Let’s go now! — Martin took the Richard’s hand and they both left out the place quickly. Martin ran to where Richard’s car was parked and Richard without further issues tried to keep up. Then both boarded the vehicle and went to Martin’s apartment.

—Drive as fast as you can, please —Martin muttered, who even tried as much as possible to keep calm, definitely was heaving a heavy breathing.

—All right—Richard said hesitantly.

During the rest of the way there were no words about that topic. Richard did not want to question yet. Finally they arrived at the building where his apartment was, and when they had both dropped the car, Martin lunged to Richard and hugged him while buried his head on his chest.

—What happen, Martin? You are very pale — Richard asked finally.

—Hmmm nothing, is unimportant — Martin replied shakily.

—Everything of you is important to me —Richard said and then Martin looked at his eyes.

—Believe me, it really is not important and if you really love me … you don’t ask me about it, please, I beg you don’t questioning me anymore about this. So…now we’ll enter inside the house — Martin laced his fingers of his left hand with fingers of Richard and then bent upwards to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

Both entered the apartment. Richard sat down on the couch while Martin took off his jacket.

—Well, I think I must go to my house better, I don’t think is right that I stay here and besides I don’t want bother you anymore. Already is late and I think you need more rest —Richard said. Martin looked at him for a few seconds and laughed a little.

—haha, but… what the hell are you saying, mate? We are a damn couple, and we are two grown men, a bit old in fact and to be thinking about such nonsense. This is not something bad — Martin laughed again and then gave a pat on Richard’s back.

—I know _kitten_ , but to be honest I think we both need our own space from a time and I think I’ve been bothering you a lot — Richard spoke giggling.

—Sir, you never bother me. Furthermore, you are who has been bothering to assist me. I think it’s time to reward some of that — Martin spoke softly and trying to be sexy then he sat on the lap of Richard and placed his arms on Richard’s shoulders. Richard looked at him sensually while was smiling and then approached his lips to Martin’s to join them in a deep sweet kiss.

Both men embraced mutually even without stopping the kiss and Martin began unbuttoning the shirt of Richard and then tried to remove it as fast as possible. Richard began groping under the shirt of Martin and then under his pants.

—Then…. You still refuse this or you can’t resist it, Richie? — Martin said hoarsely and sexy.

—I never could resist this even if I wanted to do, you’re too much for me, _kitten_ —Richard said while he stroking Martin’s ass. Richard gripped the Martin’s neck and began to sucking it. His big hands squeezed the hardened cock of his golden-haired lover with increasing rapidity.

Finally Richard stripped completely to Martin of his shirt and then his pants. Martin tried to do the same with Richard, but his body was so large and was complicated do it so Richard himself took off his shirt. Then Richard took Martin’s hands between his hands to carry them to his chest and doing that the blond touched each of his pectorals.

—Can you feel it? My heart races too much for you, _kitten_ — Richard took Martin’s neck and then took possession of his mouth again, making finding their tongues immediately, prolonging the burning kiss and deep longer and at the same time attracting the small body of Martin against his, doing rubbing their crotches, feeling his hardened members rub each other delightfully. Richard took Martin in his arms and carried him to the bedroom where the lit light of a small lamp dimly illuminated the lustful moment.

Richard put Martin gently on the bed, kissed him again while Martin stroked the big strong back of Richard. They stripped off their clothes completely and threw the clothes on the floor. Their cocks rubbed again, now they both were completely naked. Their glans were rubbing faster and both could feel warmly collide together. At the same time their mouths were kissing again and again.

—ahh — they both moaned again and again without contention.

Richard leaned the ass of Martin upward to insert two finger and better prepare him well, soon he introduced a third finger while he rummaged deeper and doing a swinging with them around his entrance.

—Ahh Rich….—Martin moaned more strongly as his arms clung more strongly to Richard’s broad back.

When he finally felt it had been sufficient, Richard took Martin from the waist and spun to put him under. Martin felt a little strange, he knew what Richard was trying to mean. Martin indeed felt a little scared because they had not practiced before that position but he decided do it and then Martin carefully and slowly sat on the hard erection of Richard’s member. Martin inserted every inch of Richard’s hardened phallus inside his being.

Martin winced in pain, but the pain soon turned into pleasure. Richard placed his hands on Martin’s hips and pushed his cock more inside his lover, deeper. It was very exciting experience to practice this position because Martin felt almost immediately that all member Richard played his prostate, squeezing inside. Richard put a hand on Martin’s womb asking him move and so the blond did it. Martin began to jump again and again on the hard erection of his lover, feeling between each thrust a delicious invasive penetration that almost made feel burn his belly.

Martin posed his hands on the belly of Richard to not fall and lose that posture. Richard also was moved and that made the attacks were more deeply touching the ‘G” point of the prostate of the blond, making that Martin arched his back.

—Oh, God, Richard ahhhgg! — Martin could not resist shouting. He needed to scream how much he like it, and he did more and more.

—Ahhgg, yeah, I wished to possess your body like this…ahhh —Richard exclaimed gasped while he tilted his head upward and is more sank on the pillow.

—Oh God! this is so … ahh … ahhh … is so perfect! Ahhh — Martin yelled and moaned with excitement potential. Really with that position he could even feel inside his being the way it was curved the rigid member of his lover with every penetration. Richard pressed Martin’s hips harder until one of his hands finally went to his red and erect penis of Martin and began to masturbate him, starting from his glans and to go inch by inch each part of his skin.

Richard squeezed the Martin’s cock more increasing speed and stronger. He liked feel fleshy skin of the penis of his blond boyfriend. While, Martin was having double pleasure, now was also being stimulated in his sexual organ external and the endorphins of his body almost made him fall into madness and his body was not sure how to react to that wonderful sensation. His back curved over and his toes and hands closed tightly.

Richard continued masturbating him to the point that Martin felt he was about to explode and he felt that his cum would shoot soon. His buttocks were crashing again and again against the skin of Richard and every moment could feel the perfect shape of his testicles. They could not stop; the union of their bodies was a perfect match.

—ahh, it goes out soooon … — Martin shouted panting and Richard smiled for that. It did not take long for the blond’s seminal fluid would come out in a hot and mind-blowing orgasm that spilled over the entire Richard’s hand. Richard then led his own hand to the mouth and licked each of their fingers savoring the sweet taste of the white and thick liquid. Martin was blushed to see that and Richard looked at him with maliciousness.

Martin still was riding on the hard erect member of Richard, whom sometimes quite increased the intensity of the attacks inside Martin. At a time Richard ejaculated inside of the blond. Martin felt that the warm cum of his lover reached a high point in his being and in that moment his unconscious and his state of excitement did retain it as much as possible inside of him. Martin tried to controlling his sphincter as possible he could and pressed the penis of his swarthy lover since inside. Richard could feel how his own cock was squeezed from inside and he gave a great moan of pleasure.

But this lasted only a few seconds and immediately Martin rose himself. The member of Richard out and was in a normal flaccid state. Then the blond dropped on the body of Richard, leaning on his hectic and sweaty chest, breathed for a moment the masculine scent emanating from the skin of thorax of Richard.

Richard stroked his blond hair and gave him a tender kiss on the head.

—I love you too much, my horny and sweet _kitten_ —Richard said to Martin and kissed his right temple.

—No more than I love you to you, my sexy King Richard — Martin replied smirking.

After a few seconds, Martin took a break and put his lips to Richard and kissed him tenderly. Richard reached a sheet and covered to both with the thin white fabric. It had been a pretty excited night so soon both were overcome by sleep and slept well throughout the rest of the night, Martin rested on chest of Richard, letting him be lulled by the soft breathing of his boyfriend.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, after bathing together, Martin set out to breakfast. Richard had gone to his house and, although he really wanted to stay all the time by the side of his blond boyfriend, Richard really needed attend issues at home and with his family.

While Martin was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper and suddenly he remembered that had promised meeting to Benedict. In fact the blond had been too happy about the hot night that he had with Richard and he felt very in love, for that reason he had completely forgotten that he saw Fred the last night, after many years.

Martin was very afraid suddenly. Remember the past with Fred and Martin thought how would be everything with that man so closer than ever of him, roaming the streets of London that he also walked often. Thinking about it made him shudder and feel restless. For nothing in the world Martin wanted to see him again, much less have some relationship with him. Martin did not want that Fred continued harassing him and interfering in his life especially now that he lived happily in relationship with Richard.

Martin continued to read the newspaper but the hand that was holding his coffee cup was moving a little shaky.

—Seriously, remember that yesterday I reunited with this bastard scared me too much! Now I feel very worried, I’m so afraid! — Martin said to himself. Then he took a sweater from his closet and went to search Benedict.

He went to the home of his friend Ben and when he arrived knocked on the door, covering his eyes with some dark glasses so no one could recognize him. At last, Benedict opened the door.

—Martin! I’m so glad you came! Please friend come on into the house… here is a quite cold — Benedict gave a couple of pats on Martin’s back. Martin greeted and smiled at him.

—Hello Benny! How are you? I’m glad to have found you. I forgot call you before to be sure you were home — the blond said while he entered the house.

—C’mon! Yesterday you and I had agreed to see us today, so I could not being rude and leave you. I would not have been any good of me part go out and leave you waiting — Benedict said with a big smile.

—It’s true, you’re a real gentleman — Martin sat after Benedict invited him to do it.

—Well, friend … — Benedict spoke and he sat in front of Martin — you know? There is something really important that I must tell you — Benedict began to get a little serious but he did not fail to use a voice softened.

—Okay friend, well I also have something important to tell you … and it’s something that is disturbing me very much just now— Martin spoke with unavoidable face of unrest. Benedict saw him quite worried and decided it was much better than Martin spoke first about the matter that overwhelmed him. Benedict felt a bit selfish because he was thinking about his own feelings and how confess them to Martin. But he worried much for his friend and he was willing to help him as possible.

—okay my friend, tell me … I’m here for you in whatever you need —Benedict said.

—Well …I don’t even know how to express well myself, you know? —Martin spoke hesitantly. His hands were on his knees shaking.

—You really start to worry me, seriously —Benedict said and offered a drink to Martin.

—There is a person of the past … that I just have rediscovered yesterday … I’m scared … I must confess — Martin did not look at him.

—What? And I suppose that person who was so important to you … is someone who did you something wrong? —Benedict said.

—Is an old love, Benedict, one old love that hurt me too much and I don’t want to see that person anymore. Well sorry, doesn’t matter anyway. It’s just desperately needed to tell someone — Martin somehow felt calmer.

—But it is a former partner and I think you don’t need to worry about it, Martin. It’s something that should stay in the past, okay? —Benedict said softly.

—Yeah, you’re right, it’s just that everything was so sudden … I never thought to see that person again!

—the way in which you say it seems that in fact it was someone who did you wrong. But now … there are many people that we love you, Martin — Benedict put one of his hands on Martin’s knee and the blond was blushed but smiled at him.

—I know, but that’s precisely why I’m afraid, Ben, when you love something too much and do not want ruin it for nothing, the last thing that you want is that it breaks because of a fault of past — Martin felt heartbroken.

—You can trust me … if I can help you…—Benedict continued stroking Martin’s knee and looked into his eyes for a few seconds. Then Martin took a deep breath and spoke.

—Ben….first of all … I must make a very important confession ……………… Ben…—Martin rested one hand on one knee of Ben and took a long sigh again—Ben, I’m gay ………… and that old love is a man in fact…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me please now xD  
> okay, I want to apologize for take a long of time to updating.  
> Well I promise that I’ll try to write faster, I swear. I hope you liked it or at less you enjoyed a bit.  
> btw my english sucks, all my apologies for that!  
> I want to invite you to give us like to our Bagginshield site on Facebook Thilbo Bagginshield love and you join us to our group Thilbo/Bagginshield/Richartin shippers >:)


	8. surprise encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing his secrets to Benedict, Martín realizes that his relationship with Richard slowly is at greater risk of being discovered by others.

**_Chapter 8 – surprise encounters_ **

Martin stared at Benedict in a most pervasive form. Benedict had mixed his feelings about it. First Benedict felt a lot of joyful to hear that but certainly he was too surprised for that confession.

—errr...Benedict... I ... — Benedict did not know what to say, he was too shocked. Then he felt as Martin squeezed his shoulders suddenly. The gaze of the blond was fixed on his friend. Martin took a deep breath and finally spoke.

—Benedict, I'm afraid, very afraid. That man can meddle in my current life and harass me.

—Okay, be quiet — Ben gave him a few pats on the back — well, first I need you to tell me everything in detail. Sorry but I am very confused with all this.

Martin told each of his past with Fred for a while. Benedict listened attentive and often he covered with both hands his face because he had troubles for assimilating the fact that his crush Martin had been with a man. But until then Martin had decided to skip talking about his relationship with Richard.

—But exactly why are you so afraid of this guy? If he bothering you, I'll take care of smash his face.

—thanks Ben, but I really don’t want something like that. I just want that Fred doesn’t talking about our past together.

—And that why?

—Well obviously ... you know perfectly well that I have never spoken about my sexuality openly, much less...so I don't want Fred telling it to everyone.

—Well, but who could believe to that man? He has no way to prove it.

—he has! He has one and many ways to prove it. I don’t doubt that he has been rid of our photos of the two together and other things that we shared.

—Oh I see, but then ... why are you not better who speaks first in public about your sexual preferences? It is not bad, Martin, and at this time is easier to live with that truth...

—I know but... I'm not used to this; it is not easy for me....

—I think it would not be easy to you but maybe it would be much easier if I confess you that...

At that moment Martin's mobile started ringing. Benedict stopped his words.

—Excuse me, I must answer— Martin said grabbing his cell phone.

—okay

—oh hello Rich! ....I mean Richard ...Oh yes, well, I'm not home right now, I'm with Benny at his home. Pfft damn it, excuse me, sir! I forgot to warn you, I apologize with you for that. However I think will come back a little late because first I must go to buy some of foodstuff.

Benedict could not help feeling jealous because the call was from Richard, he was also felt very upset because the call had interrupted his confession, a confession that to he had not been easy to declare from the moment that he realized the true feelings that he felt for his blond friend. And now the wait was killing him. Martin still was talking to Richard through the mobile.

—Okay, see you later then Rich, me too to you, you know ... pfft don’t make me say it out loud! Oh, get out! — Martin finally ended the call and attended to Benedict again — well, what were we talking about, Ben?

—Definitely you have a very close bond with Richard. I mean, you both are always together.... — Benedict said leaning over his chair.

—Yes.... Well...Ben, I think I should tell you the truth. I've already told you about me and my past and ... I know I should trust you to tell this. Actually I'm dating with someone...

Benedict felt an icy stream inside his body. He suddenly felt his legs did not respond, he felt a lump in his throat. Benedict was afraid to hear what Martin would say, he was afraid to find out who was the person who had stolen the heart of his beloved blond. But Benedict could not help it.

—Okay, go ahead, tell me. I'll not judge you— Benedict said shrugging.

—Well ... the reason because you lately look me so joined to Richard is because....

—… I get it, is because he is your partner — suddenly Benedict said.

—Yes, the truth is that he and I are dating ...sorry for keeping it in secret until now.

—No, don’t worry. I think you should not to tell me all about your private life. Although, I sensed it from the beginning but I didn’t want to infer on something that is not my business.

—oh no, in fact we have not told it to anyone, it's something we've kept secret for a while.

—I guess everything spent between you two since that you were filming in New Zealand ... or was it before? — Benedict answered a bit softly.

—No, it was after working together in New Zealand...

—Oh, but ... excuse my audacity to ask this but ... you guys are just dating or your relationship is more seriously? —Benedict pressed his knuckles.

—Now that you ask… I never had wondered me something like that. He and I started to love each other and we have a great relationship. I love him so much. Actually here in London we have been living together. But, we are two adults and independent men, I guess that's not rare — Martin crossed his arms and stared at the horizon, suddenly flashed a big smile on his lips and Benedict could not help but let out a slight sigh.

—I see, I guess he loves you a lot as well.

—Benny is something wrong? You were going to tell me something important too, right? So...

—No, were trivial issues, in fact, nonsense. What comforts me most is that you can trust me ... and you know I can help if you need.

—Please, Benny, I need your help to prevent Frederick harass me. Really I don't want that he telling anything to Richard about what he and I had in the past!

—Martin dear friend, perhaps it would be best if you tell the whole truth to Richard.

It spent a few hours and Martin went to his apartment. Although Benedict offered to take him personally on his vehicle, but at least Martin preferred to be alone and think the things over reflective way. Martin walked some streets watching people around, through the asphalt and listening to the sounds of the city up to the London Underground where he boarded the train. Finally he got home and turned on the television. Martin felt a bit strangely, and he did not know why but he wanted to get out of that mood as soon as possible.

The lights were remained off in his apartment. The only light that illuminated the room was coming from the TV turned on. Martin often drank some coffee from his favorite mug. Tonight he wanted to remain almost static sitting on the couch and tried to fall asleep there while he still was changing the TV channels aimlessly to find a show; he just wanted that the TV will help to feel less alone.

Finally he fell asleep; even the caffeine consumed could not prevent that the sleep overcame him. When he awoke at morning, the sound pounding from the door made him stand up. Someone was knocking on the door.

—wait a moment... —Martin said while he rubbing his eyelids. As fast as he walked the curtains quickly of the window to let in the rays of the morning sun. Martin adjusted his robe and ran towards the door.

—oh, I see you're just lifting, _kitten_ —Richard said, who brought in his hands a paper bag, probably with biscuits inside. He then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead of his golden-haired boyfriend.

—Richard, you always have a habit of arriving unexpectedly. Look at me! You found me in robe and made a mess! —Martin grumbled.

—No matter how you are, for me you are always adorable and sexy, little _hedgehog_ …even in robe, hahaha—Richard giggled and then hugged Martin from the waist.

—Hey, stop calling me adorable — Martin was allowed to hug but did not take long to break out of his arms — okay, you see, I have not even had breakfast.

—I invite you to take a breakfast, my sweet _kitten_ — Richard said, smiling.

—Okay Richie, but first of all let me go take a bath. Wait here — Martin took a few steps, then stopped and spoke again —and you don't enter in the shower, okay?

Richard laughed at it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days passed, slowly approached the moment that they should return to filming in New Zealand, but both were enjoying a lot of their days in London together. Each evening, they both were having a lot of fun and the nights were filled with passionate hot moments. Best of all was that Martin had not returned to meet with Fred in all that time. Besides, it had been two weeks since that. Neither even had seen Benedict during that time.

Finally the day came when they had to go to the airport. Martin had a couple of suitcases ready. The blond had thought about taking a taxi so he applied for one, but just when he was about to load the suitcase, two big arms stopped him. Was Richard, who appears suddenly, as usually.

—I help you with your suitcase, _kitten_? It must be very heavy for you ... —Richard said, smiling and raising the heavy suitcase into the trunk of the taxi.

—You bastard, first, stop giving me those damn shocks! I though you already was at the airport, we arranged to meet there. Second, stop treating me like a fucked princess. I'm a man too! Third, the hell! What is the new fragrance you are use? You smell so fucking good! — Martin approached Richard, threw a bit of his shirt slightly opening his chest and inhaled the intoxicating scent of the new manly colony. Richard kept smiling and then touched his blond head to lure his boyfriend to him and kissed him.

—Do you like? — Richard said after separating their mouths and licking his lips. Martin was blushed.

—of course, hey, stop doing that in broad daylight! Someone might see us! And yes I like it. I said it smells too good. I love it — Martin moved closer to his chest, resisting the enormous momentum to rub his face on shapely chest of Richard, but modesty prevented him. But Richard did not resist handling and tweaking the Martin's butt in an instant even if anyone could see them.

—Hey, stop that! — Martin protested in a whisper, Richard amused make him angry although he also knew his blond boyfriend enjoyed it.

They arrived at the airport, they were already waiting for their other fellow actors, and their flight would leave soon. Richard had two big suitcases; Martin carried another one, but smaller. Martin was blushed for this, Richard had insisted on carrying their luggage too, and the fact that they saw them together was a little uncomfortable.

—Hi Andy! —Richard said, waving one hand.

—Hi Rich, I see Martin and you have come together — happy and smiling Andy replied while he was hobnobbing Richard.

—hi Martin! —Andy greeted to the blond and Martin returned the greeting also winking — well, the flight will leave soon, come on guys. We must leave London again for a while — Andy sighed.

—Okay Richard, thanks for your help but I can carry my luggage from here on— Martin said trying to take his luggage but then Richard put his hands on Martin’s hands gently caressing them. Martin looked up and met with the blue eyes like sapphires of Richard. His blue eyes seemed to have a special glow more than usual. His eyes seemed sweeter.

—I would want to eat you right now, _kitten_ , eat you with my kisses and caress — Whispered Richard to his ear — we will not be in London for a long time, but I wished to take one last moment of this day with you.

—We shouldn’t give these tokens of affection here Richard, don't insist — Martin giggled quietly. At that time Andy noticed how the two were whispering to each other. For some strange reason he liked extremely to see such empathy between them and how they carried that emotional bond, but did not cross in his mind not the slightest idea what Richard and Martin actually were. Andy had no explanation why their relationship was so closer lately. He believed they are just too good friends perhaps.

—Have sex on the plane, _kitten_ — Richard whispered sensually even closer ear Martin.

—N-no, no, no, no, absolutely not — Martin became more nervous and much more blushed.

—Don’t make me stalk you ... little _hedgehog_ — Richard slightly nibbled on the ear of blond, as he kept trying to carry his own luggage. Unexpectedly with the corner of his eye, Andy could see what Richard was doing. He tried not interfering on the assumption to believe that had been an erotic biting, but trying to deceive himself would be in vain because having seen it was too clear that the relationship between Richard and Martin was something sexual. But Andy was aware that he should not be shocked. Maybe later he could make sure it, but anyway it was not his business.

After of nibbling the earlobe of Martin, Richard said no more and moved away from him, resenting as possible to eat him right there with kisses. Richard stepped forward and walked some steps trying to reach Andy. Martin could not stop blushing, but the cold was a good excuse if anyone could ask. Then Martin stared to the horizon suddenly noticing that someone was stared at him too. While still was quite far he could make out in the middle of people who was a familiar silhouette. He was Benedict who stared at him from his place. Martin paused and did not say a word. Benedict walked towards to him. Martin greeted in turn by a gesture.

—Hey Ben! — Martin said aloud. Richard listened to him and turned and then Andy did the same. Then Richard saw Benedict approached Martin. In a way he had expected it. Martin had also hoped that his friend Benedict could come to see him off at the airport.

—Hey, Martin! My dear friend — Ben said and being closer to the blond and hugged him narrowing between his arms.

—I am very glad you came to say goodbye, Benny — Martin said hugging him too strong. Benedict embraced him in a most effusive form while leaning his chin on the blond head of Martin. Then Benedict realized that Richard was watching them a few feet away. Benedict smiled wryly funny. He liked to see Richard rage of jealous and especially now that he knew about their relationship with Martin.

Finally separated from his blond friend and took his shoulders, looked at him into his eyes and gently smiled.

—I hope you have an excellent journey friend, and I hope that the time that I will not see you, not be so prolonged — Benedict said.

—Hey, you know that we can keep in touch by web-cam — Martin gave a couple of pats on the back to Benedict.

—That's what comforts me a bit —Benedict said.

Richard was still standing there in the same place, sometimes idly, wavered his hands to greeting and then introduced them into his pockets. He could not help being anxious, though he tried as much as possible to hide his expression of disgust on his face. Then Andy turned and slapped him on the back.

—Hey, Richard, what happens? Come on! The flight will get out now! — Andy said.

—Ah, yes, sorry, I'm waiting for Martin...

— Oh, it's Benedict! So he has come to say goodbye to his friend! That means Ben really loves so much Martin. They are very good friends, sure.

—I would say that he loves Martin more than just a friend — Richard whispered a bit harshly.

—Huh? You sound like you're jealous, my dear Rich — Andy said.

—no, of course not, well, I'll tell Martin that it is time to go — Richard did not turned to see Andy and approached to Martin who still was conversing with Benedict. Benedict was stroking the Martin's back often and he wished to send everything to hell and kiss him at that time, but he still was coward for that. Richard stood before them and took Martin by the arm and led him away from Benedict, though calmly and politely.

—I'm sorry, good afternoon Benedict, and sorry to interrupt, but it's late and our flight will depart soon. Sorry, you both can’t stay longer to talk, but it is my duty to warn Martin that we can’t stop more this, plus the other guys already be waiting for us — Richard spoke while he watched at Benedict to his eyes. Richard turned to see Martin. The blond stuttered a little but he did not refused and then extended his hand to shake Benedict’s hand in farewell.

—well, mate, see you. I hope you can go to New Zealand very soon with us — Martin extended his hand to bid farewell to Benedict.

—yeah, you know ... when Peter calling me....

—I know you will do an excellent job, you have a great voice, it's perfect for the role — Martin smiled at him. Richard did not understand what they were talking about, but he felt a little intrigued.

—Hahaha, stop, is sufficient Martin, your praise will make me blush.

—Well let's go, bye Benedict — Richard took Martin for his arm and finally led him out to walk to the hangar.

—See you, Benny! — Martin said waving a hand. They reached Andy and soon lost sight of Benedict.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Minutes after the plane had taken flight and they could finally take off the seat belt. Richard and Martin had been assigned their places together, but Andy was traveling on a side of them too.

Martin was reading a magazine, Andy saw his ipad and Richard listened music with headphones. Richard leaned his head on Martin's shoulder and often whispered in his ear, thinking that Andy might not notice anything strange because he seemed too distracted with his tablet. Martin blushed every time Richard did that, his ears were too sensitive to that. Even that caused that Martin felt a pleasant tingling through his body, and moved a lot on his seat.  Martin was grateful that Andy was so distracted with his ipad, but knew it was risky. Martin did not want anyone suspected about their relationship, not yet. Richard continued whispering to the blond, sometimes nibbling his ear again and again, in silence. Martin returned the affection caressing and squeezing his leg.

Richard tried to kiss Martin at some point, but the blond did not allow it, it was too bold, but he was too tired of this. Spent a couple of hours, and Andy seemed to be sleeping. Richard was distracted changing the songs that were playing on his mobile phone. Then Martin took a hand of Richard and passed between it an object, small, wrapped in a metallic casing. Richard surprised met his eyes with mischievously, still without see the object that Martin was passing, Richard knew what it was. It was a condom.

—Mmmh…mmh.... errr — Martin muttered and sidestepped his eyes. He avoided blushing, avoided making a fuss, he only wanted that Richard got the message soon to attend it.

—You're a naughty little _kitten_ — Richard whispered in his ear. Richard put the condom in his pocket of his jacket and laced his fingers with the hand of Martin.

—You were the one who proposed it.... Don’t complain for it and don't be surprised about this...so, let’s go quickly— Martin muttered slowly.

—well, it’s a bit strange of you, but to be honest I should tell that always love every time that you surprised me with things like this, _kitten_.

—Go.... — Martin winked at Richard, then he rose from his seat, rummaged with one hand a bit the dark hair from his boyfriend and walked to the bathroom. Richard followed him after a few seconds. Richard did not want to seem -so- desperate. But neither of them knew that Andy had seen them from the corner of the eye.

Martin went into the small bathroom, waited impatiently for a few seconds that seemed minutes. He stood there with his head down and sweaty hands into his pockets, he was nervous and anxious, too much. Then came Richard and quickly wrapped his arms around him and put Martin against the wall. Suddenly Richard kissed Martin deeply, prolonging the contact of their lips for a while, he needed enough of his kisses, he needed those sweet and hot kisses of his blond boyfriend especially because of he had endured staying without them for longer than two hours.

Although Martin was a little worried at first, soon was convinced for the kisses of Richard and then he placed his arms on the shoulders of Richard. Martin also wished to be closer to the warmth of his male body, hear his breathing closely. Martin felt Richard’s big hands on his body.

They were kissing again, passionately, deeper. They made sure to lock the door well or maybe not. What the hell did it matter? All they wanted was to be together and make love.

— You’re late, fool — Martin said gasped while the mouth of Richard was sucking all around his neck.

—What are you saying? are you forget that I was the one who had more thirsts for you? I came as soon as I could — Richard whispered in his ear with a soft sexy voice, nibbling his ear afterwards. Their bodies’ heats were increasing, so soon they stripped of their jackets. The clothes were greatly interfering with their love, but the place was narrow and undressing was really so hard. Also they knew it was best not strip completely.

Richard made Martin was placed in a position so that his legs open were subject around his body. The narrowness of the site facilitated that position, after all it not seemed so bad, and their bodies inevitably remained together because of that narrowness.

—aahh— both moaned excited trying not making much noise.

Richard hurried down the zipper of Martin’s pants and stroked the member to his blond boyfriend, making it began to harden. His member already was hard before entering the small bathroom. He began to masturbate Martin's member while his mouth returned to grab the blond's lips. Martin quickly unbuttoned his shirt and stroked every inch of the chest of his lover, feeling every one of his pectorals.

—ahhh — Martin moaned increasingly, he could not help it, he felt mad every time the big hands of Richard were stimulating his erection in that way. He tried to stifle the moan burying his face against the right shoulder of Richard, but also maddened him, perceive its warmth, his exquisite masculine scent so close. Then Martin introduced a hand into Richard’s pants and stroked his huge erection under his underwear. Richard laughed low and smiled, then kissed him frantically. Martin touched the warm glans and felt like a momentum to pounce licking it, to give oral sex to his fiery lover, but he could not, the small space avoided it. Richard finally pulled the condom and put it on top of his hot cock, making a nod to Martin to help him slide it completely. The blond did so, he felt a growing excitement, Martin could not take it anymore, he needed to copulate with his dark-haired lover soon. After the latex object was well posted, Richard touched Martin's butt and led one hand to Martin’s entry. He stroked his two buttocks a moment, gently and slowly and then he introduced two fingers inside his entrance to prepare him. Martin winced slightly, feel those two fingers in his being excited him greatly but he needed already feel Richard inside him. Also Martin knew that they should do it soon because anyone could discover them having sex there. So Martin took Richard's hand and gave him indication to hurry.

—stop that, tuck it now! — Martin said softly, bypassing the eyes.

—But.... —Richard said excited and a bit doubtful.

—just do it... —Martin whispered in his ear and in a sexy voice.

Slightly hesitant, Richard did it. When Martin climbed on top of Richard, raising both legs as possible, the swarthy began to penetrate him. Martin clung to the great body of his lover for support. When the penetration was inside whole, Martin felt it and held tight. Richard meanwhile maddened to feel the tightness of the warmly cavity of his blond lover sheltering his erection.

They were joined together again, in one body. They could be making love even more than ten thousand feet high and nobody was going to stop it. Even with the slightly awkward position Richard rammed inside him increasing the power of each invasion gradually, reaching the bottom. With each penetration Martin felt the glory invading his being. Perhaps such a position made much easier touching his point G because Martin felt it much more stimulated than ever. It gave him a pleasant tingling in the belly and then he felt warmth fill his hardened member what was rubbing against the hard torso of Richard.

Martin tried to move his pelvis and containing the member of his lover as possible. Then, came out his cum with an explosive ejaculation, spotted the jacket of Richard. Richard smeared his fingers with the liquid warm white and licked it. Then he laughed softly and looked at Martin. Martin threw to kiss him again and then licked the corner of his lips that still had the taste of his own sexual juices, while Richard was holding Martin for the waist with both hands and sucked his neck passionately. Richard continued ramming inside him, to the depths which could be reached and until his seed also shot.

—aahh — Both panting harder.

Finally they separated their bodies. They dressed again completely hastily noting that it had spent considerable time immersed in their lust.

—Hurry, fool, look at how is your hair, they will realize! — Martin said to Richard scolding him while he was climbing pants.

—hahaha, but if you're more disheveled than me, and look at that face, you can't hide your smile of the pleasure satisfactory — Richard said laughing funny and then gave a quick kiss on the cheek of Martin.

—Well, the point is that we must leave here soon and without suspicion.

—Well, but you are not going to deny that it was something has been fantastic, _kitten_ — Richard began to accommodate his tousled blond hair of Martin and then tenderly kissed his right temple.

—yeah... is the first time I do something like this and not.... — Martin could not finish of speaking, because Richard silenced him with a kiss on the lips.

—I love you Martin — Richard whispered softly meeting his eyes. Martin smiled and kissed him again.

—No more than I do to you.

When we were dressed, they left the bathroom, Martin reached first to his place and then Richard, noticing that Andy was awake, apparently reading a book and then Andy looked at them both and smirked. When Martin settled into the seat, Andy winked with the eye and sighed. Richard and Martin looked at each other puzzled. Andy looked at them both again and then spoke.

—Hey guys, you should be a bit more discreet, haha — Andy resumed his book and returned to his reading.

—What? huh? So ... that means ... we.... you...oh hell!!! — Martin hesitated quietly and nervous.

—Andy, speak clearly — Richard said grimly.

—I know that everyone has the fantasy to do it in the bathroom of an airplane, so do not blame them — Andy smiled and giggled quietly. Richard did not take his eyes off from Andy, he was annoying and uncomfortable, but he stopped for a few seconds. Martin became more nervous and did not know what to say. He was too embarrassed, he felt the desire to hide under a rock, he wished to get away from that embarrassing moment o maybe disappear. For a moment the blond felt regret having listened to Richard to having sex on the plane in flight.

—Hey, so that means everybody heard us? — Richard asked a little angry but trying not speak aloud.

—Well, I don't think if someone else heard you except me, guys. In reality I realized when you both went walking one after another. Haha it seemed so weird. Then when I noticed that you were taking long time I walked a bit and I heard how you were having a lot of 'fun' and I decided leaving you alone. Even I took caring that no one else to approach. But I think that you should have been more careful — Andy spoke calmly stared them both in the face. Martin sank lower in his own seat. He felt too embarrassed, his cheeks blushed like tomatoes.

Now Andy also knew about their relationship and that the worst thing was he heard them having sex. Richard clenched both fists, felt more annoying, Andy was a good friend of both and a guy of trust but Richard still felt pretty angry about the situation. But he knew he had to tolerate that, he could not do anything to avoid it anyway.

—No, of course I don't think that is bad, precisely is for that reason I wondering why you don’t want that others know about your relationship. That is a bit strange to me, you should talk about it to everyone — Andy said sincerely.

—still is not good moment for declare that — Martin said on his seat, still blushed.

The three were talking a little about the issue, they could not do so openly because anyone could listen, but Richard and Martin answered some questions about that Andy did.

After a while Martin and Richard felt sleep. Their natural cycle told them it was time to sleep. Richard covered Martin's hand with his and then clasped his fingers. Richard gave him a quick kiss and then Martin settled down to sleep. Andy saw that lovely scene and smiled, it was very comfortable to see so much love between them. Martin also tried to sleep and then his eyelids weighed more and his eyes were closed to fall into a deep sleep and fell asleep on the uncomfortable airplane seat, next to his beloved boyfriend and slept with a smile sketched on the lips.

\----------------------------------------

 

They made the necessary stops to reach their destination in New Zealand. There they were received for Peter and after began with the filming again. They returned to the hectic routine where they had to get up very early to put on makeup and preparing the necessary and sometimes between a lot of work, Martin and Richard could not love each other very much, they could do it from afar, but the most rewarding was that they could be close all the time. Even if they could have much affection in front of their fellows, they could enjoy each one of other's presence.

In those days, Martin had no contact with his friend Benedict, he forgot to do it. Martin spent less time with Benedict since he began dating with Richard. But he did not like lost contact with him so one day Martin decided to call him.

— I'm very glad to know that Benny! I hope Peter call you soon! — Martin said as he watched Benedict through the web cam of his laptop.

When he finished the conversation, finally Richard asked to Martin.

—errr, explain me that business, _kitten_.... Why should call Peter to Benedict? — Richard spoke serene approaching to Martin.

—oh ....well ... You see, Benedict will voice Smaug.... — Martin said as he stretched a little.

—oh…Really? Well ... I did not know it — Richard was greatly shocked by the news. He was jealous but not manifested.

—I think Peter has not said anything to anyone, he has not made it official, but I personally suggested the Benedict's voice. His voice is damn beautiful and I think he could do an excellent job and.... — just before he finished to talk, Martin noticed that Richard was out of the room — hey, stop those fucking jealousy, man! — Martin said louder and Richard heard from the other side of the door. Then Richard decided return into the room again.

—I know, I'm sorry, I cannot avoid it, forgive me, Martin — Richard came back to Martin and taking one of his hands and kissed his fingers — you don’t like my voice? — Richard whispered softly in his ear. Martin smiled and put his arms around Richard's shoulders and approached to his lips or Richard and kissed sensually.

—Your voice is the only one that really mesmerizes me, Ricky.

\----------------------------------------------

Time went on, the filming was thriving and everyone enjoyed spending time working together. While Richard was filming as Thorin, Martin loved admire his performances. He thought that the actuation of Richard seemed fantastic or maybe it also was because he was falling in love with him and that enthralled him. And Richard also loved seeing Martin acting; because he considered the ability to improvise of his blond boyfriend was natural and amazing. Often they gathered during breaks, everyone thought they were being too good friends and it was great but when nobody saw, they held hands or kissed, even being dressed in all those prosthetics.

Until then the only ones who knew about their relationship were Ian and Andy. Richard and Martin had been so discreet enough to hide appearances, however Aidan and Dean had begun to suspect that their bond was in fact much more than friendship.

—Hey, don’t you think those two have been too together lately? — Aidan asked one day to Dean in the dinner at the end of filming.

—You mean Bilbo and Thorin? I mean ... Martin and Richard? Hahaha — Dean laughed softly while he departed a white bread in half.

—Yeah, you know what I mean, right? — Aidan replied.

—Well, I had not thought about it but ... now that you mention it I think you're right, but I've gotten so used to see them being so "friends" that no longer makes me weird it, certainly — Dean gave him a couple of pats on the back to his partner — but c'mon, it's not a bad thing, if actually they are in love is fine, I'm happy for them, and if they want to keep secret it's fine too, because it is their decision anyway.... the only thing I care about is ours — Dean placed his hand on Aidan's hand and squeezed. Aidan smiled sweetly and looked into his eyes resisting to stealing him a kiss. The truth was that they both also were maintaining a sexual relationship and was something that they had not openly declared as well.

—You are right. Also we have not said anything about our relationship. But in the case of that is something similar, I must say that I would wish being sure that Richard and Martin are a couple like us, haha I don’t want to stay with uncertainty —Aidan said and sipped his drink.

—well in that case....we have to ask them directly, do not agree? — Dean suggested mischievously.

—Yes, but we must be very respectful and let them know they can trust us — Aidan said decidedly

—Look, it's Martin! — suddenly Aidan said a little effusive and when he was about to get close to Martin, Dean topped him for the arm.

—Hey, don't be so spontaneous! We can't do things like this. Besides, maybe would be much more interesting if before we see where it is headed Martin. What if he is going on a date with his beloved boyfriend Richard? — Dean said joking sassy in a conspiratorial tone.

—You're right, we should follow him discreetly, hehe.

Both guys followed Martin stealthily, hiding behind bushes and wherever they could do it. Martin seemed hurried and unsuspecting. He was nervous, but that was not unusual in him. Then Aidan and Dean noticed the blond approached a nightclub, it certainly was a gay site. Martin stopped at the entrance and entered the place. Aidan nudged to Dean as sign of empathy and laughed.

—Do you see? I told you! — Aidan spoke, nudging to Dean again.

—I know! But we still don’t know if his encounter on that site will be with you know ‘who’... — Dean replied with a chuckle.

—Well, come on! Let's go! — Aidan invited Dean and they went to the place, they did not care whether they recognized them, or maybe they had not been careful with that.

Upon entering the site was packed with men, very attractive the most of them. But they could not immediately find with his target. Flashing lights that projected to the rhythm of the music sounded made more difficult finding Martin.

—The hell! Martin, why the fuck are you so small? — Aidan growled.

—Because he is a hobbit! — Dean said joking, this made laugh Aidan.

—a hobbit!! hahaha,  yeah! it's true! But we would not have much trouble finding Richard! That bastard is a giant! — Aidan teased.

—In my opinion that makes them perfect together, I hope that our suspicions are true because they would a perfect couple — Dean said.

Meanwhile, Martin had finally found the table where Richard was waiting for him. But from the moment that Martin saw him sitting in that place he was deeply enthralled by their appearance, Richard looked much more handsome and sexy than usual. Richard was dressed with a sexy and manly shirt open, exposing his masculine chest and bronzed skin. Around his neck he had a golden chain. Also wore dark glasses trying to hide his identity. But just when Martin tried to approach to him, Martin saw how a young man approached Richard and sat next to him trying to get his attention in a too daring way. Richard tried to avoid the guy who was very insistent. Martin felt excessive jealousy and tried to stop him, but had difficulty approaching to Richard, due to the concurrence of the people who prevented the passage.

—Richard! Damn it! — Martin shouted annoyed from his place.

Richard immediately turned to see his blond boyfriend.

—Hey mate, I'm sorry, but I'm only interested in that man over there, he's my boyfriend so get out of here —Richard snapped a bit bothering and pushed to the young guy. The guy had been pretty jerk and Richard had not more patience.

—So, pfft...so what now I have to endure find this bloody kind of scenes? — Martin yelled too angry.

—But _kitten_ , little _kitten_! Don't be jealous, you know anyone else interstates me! — Richard said while was stroking gently the cheek of his blond boyfriend and tried to kiss him.

—That I get for being a little late, damn it! For that I found you flirting with that fucking jerk! — Martin said angry avoiding that Richard kisses him, avoiding as much as possible even that he be closer. Martin wanted to punch his face.

—Martin, my love, that jerk doesn’t interests me. Even I did not know him. He came determined to flirt with me but nobody can even be so adorable and cute than you are. To me there is another like you, Martin — whispered Richard in his ear, causing him a tingling and Martin finally relented. The blond did not wanted be upset with Richard by nonsense like that.

—You are mine, Richard Armitage, mine!! Get it? — Martin snorted pulling the collar of his dark-haired boyfriend and he giggled. Richard took him between his arms and kissed him.

—oh _kitten_ so fool, I love you to you, only to you and I'm of yours— Richard just laughed again, see Martin angry and jealous made him too crazy. But even more Richard maddened takes him in his arms and kiss his sweet lips. Richard wanted to show in that place that Martin was his and that he had not interest of nobody else. Richard squeezed more Martin between his arms and then made him sit on his lap, near to the bar where they were already served a couple of drinks.

—Well, let's enjoy the night, yeah? — Martin said, after of stopped to kissing Richard but while still was hanging from Richard's shoulders.

—of course _kitten_ , enjoy the night! — they kissed again.

Unbeknownst, Dean and Aidan had observed them at all time. Aidan and Dean were stunned, although they had been almost certain that Richard and Martin were a couple, they had never imagined such a scene like that. Apparently the passionate kisses between Richard and Martin had really impressed. Aidan and Dean overjoyed each other and even laughed of happiness.

—I told you, I told you!! — Aidan expressed with joy.

—Haha yeah, you were right — Dean said — I'm very happy for them, they look so good together!

—And they look very happy! And ...horny hehe — Aidan said.

—they look so happy and hot just like us —Dean said and immediately grabbed a hand of Aidan and laced his fingers with his.

—Well, let's towards to them and say we saw them and we also are in love — Aidan suggested animated.

Then the two guys approached to where Richard and Martin were. The blond was still sitting placidly on Richard's lap while he stroked his back.

—Ummmh ... errr ... guys — finally Aidan said after being in front of them. Martin glanced at him and immediately paled. Richard also turned and frowned. It had been a huge surprise. Neither Martin nor Richard knew what to say or how to act, but Aidan and Dean had seen them and now they could not avoid it. Besides, the place and the situation were too much obvious. The number of people who were discovering their relationship was increasing.

—Hello Rich, Martin! — Dean waved and winked at them.

—Guys, w-what the fuck are you doing here? — Martin asked very nervous.

\--------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m very sorry because I took long time to update, the truth is I’ve had enough personal problems :/ but guess what! This time I’ll to updating at least 4 chapters, one each week from now ;D
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and you enjoyed it. Please send me your comments, I would be very happy if you send :3
> 
> btw I apologize a lot if my english sucks, very sorry seriously!


	9. The best birthday gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Unexpected Journey, a great celebration and a night of casual sex. Neither imagined that all this would happen for a few days in London. Richartin/Freebatch/a tiny bit of AiDean.

**_Chapter 9 — The best birthday gift_ **

 

—Hello Rich, Martin! — Dean waved and winked at them.

—Guys, what the hell are you doing here? — Martin asked excessively nervous.

—Oh, we came around here by accident and then saw you, Martin. The place looked great so we walked and then I saw you here with Richard and now I must say that although this is very surprising....

—But what the fuck are you doing here?!! — Martin yelled again interrupting Aidan. Martin was a little upset and got down of Richard's lap. Richard buttoned his shirt a bit quickly, he was also very uncomfortable.

—hey, take it easy mate, don't fret! Let me finish to speaking. I was saying that although it is somewhat unexpected to see you together, I'm so glad for that. You two guys make a great couple — Aidan placed a hand on Martin's shoulder amicably.

—Don't worry, we are really glad to see you both expressing too much your love— Dean said giving friendly pats to the back of Richard.

—that means you've been spying on us? — Richard asked a little annoyed.

—No, no, no way, just moments ago we saw you both kissing. You were pretty passionate kissing, I should say, huh? Although, I must confess that I had my suspicions since some days ago, haha — Aidan replied quietly but smiling a lot.

—Pfft, just I hope you are not taunting of us — said Martin putting his hands into his pockets. After heard Aidan saying “pretty passionate kissing” Martin could not avoid get much blushing.

—No, not at all! We have said that we are really very happy to see you together; you can trust us —Aidan reiterated honestly.

—Okay... I want trust you guys — Richard took a deep breath hesitated while was putting both hands on his waist, we was a bit anxious — okay, you saw us already, we can’t keep denying our relationship now, at least not to you both, but Martin and I want our relationship remains confidential, we don’t want that everybody know it, it's a very intimate secret of us, you get it? So I respectfully ask you that please for anything talking about of this to anyone, understood? — Richard spoke, trying to be more peaceful.

—alright, we understand perfectly. We will say anything, especially because.... we also have a secret to confess you — said Aidan to Richard and laced his fingers with his boyfriend Dean. Martin and Richard saw them, a bit incredulous but immediately they knew what they meant. It seemed a little strange but then Martin and Richard felt greatly pleased to know that they shared the same, a homosexual love. Richard and Martin felt very comforted for that.

—Oh well, then you guys also are.... — Martin muttered shy.

—yeah, we are dating — replied Aidan happy and smiling. Richard smirked as well.

After that, the four men got out of the place for a while and talked about their matters. Then they re-entered the nightclub and enjoyed the night together. Later Richard and Martin went to a new good hotel and made love with the beautiful moon crescent view perfectly from the window.

Months passed, during the filming Richard and Martin should be together on stage characterized as Thorin and Bilbo. Often Aidan and Dean made them small and innocent jokes, they loved to see them together. When they had to filming outdoors it was the first time that Martin had to get on the helicopter and he felt panicked at first but Richard convinced him that everything would be fine. But in spite of the encouragement gave of his boyfriend, Martin convinced Peter that Richard would come up with him at the same helicopter to feel safer.

—This shit will fall at any time —Martin said nervous and cursing everything to himself.

—Haha, c’mon, don't be afraid, everything will be fine, I swear —Richard said and not caring if anyone saw them holding his hand. Martin squeezed Richard's fingers laced.

—I had never gone to one of these damn things — Martin grumbled increasingly restless and sighing so hectic. He really was very afraid of flying aero vehicle but definitely have Richard at his side gave him much courage. The blond hated those things, for that reason he had never encouraged to learn to drive a car.

—okay, calm, everything is fine. Besides, I'm here with you, _kitten_ — Richard whispered in his ear sweetly.

When the helicopter was on the air Martin hugged Richard all the time, at least the first time. Richard laughed fun.

Then finally came the day when they should to film the great moment of embrace between Thorin and Bilbo. From the moment that Peter and the staff production made them know about that scene, Martin and Richard felt tremendously excited about having to film it. And at the time of the filming was a true expression of love from both. Although at the first time Martin did not know Richard would embracing him. That lovely hug was a very nice surprise for the golden-haired Martin.

Richard loved embracing in that way to Martin in his arms in front of everyone, and again, even if that uncomfortable armor and that suit padding under it hindered him. He could not feel the chest of Martin imprisoned against his, but did not matter, no matter how many times Peter asked do it. No mattered repeat. Even Richard would have wanted to do it something more than that, maybe a passionate kiss he wanted, or at least more hugs for the movie. Martin wanted the same. At that moment, he swayed to him and hugged Richard strongly with true love. Perhaps those natural and spontaneous displays of love were what made the scene liked a lot to everyone.

It took several more weeks until finally Benedict arrived in New Zealand. It was a sensation upon arrival. Everybody went to meet him at the airport to give him the accustomed welcome. Just when Benedict arrived at the airport, Martin was waiting for him eagerly and called him while vigorously waving his hand in greeting.

—Ben! Benny! — Martin shouted amid the crowd. Richard was at his side, also the rest of his teammates, but Richard could not help feeling a little uncomfortable and yes, jealous. He was trying to avoid that feeling, had tried to avoid it, but every effort was in vain. Inevitably every time he witnessed a meeting between Martin and Benedict, caused him dislike, and that sensation of jealousy seemed be increasingly great into his chest. Richard did not want Benedict was close, much less of his Martin. Probably Benedict actually wanted was to snatch him the precious love of his blond lover. And Richard was not so wrong, Benedict had missed Martin too much, Martin was Benedict's crush and he spent all those months without enjoying his presence. Even if Martin had confessed him that he and Richard were dating, Benedict did not want being overcome. Benedict had decided struggling for the love of Martin. He still had not lost hope of seduce Martin one day and make love to him.

Benedict had decided give war to Richard. But he knew what by the time he only could do performing his job doing voice of the austere and magnificent dragon character, Smaug. Benedict was very happy to be close to Martin. He should show that his work would be unmatched.

After greeting everyone, Benedict approached to Martin as soon he could, went to warmly embracing him.

—Hello, friend Martin! — Benedict said, smiling.

—Ben! Good thing we have finally reunited! I'm so happy you came to New Zealand, I looking forward to working with you and that great voice of yours — Martin told to his friend newcomer Benedict. With illuminated eyes and exhausted because of the travel, Benedict giggled at him. Suddenly, Benedict felt mostly in love with those beautiful gray eyes of Martin. Richard watched them from afar, still jealous.

After some hesitation feet, Richard finally approached to Benedict to offer a cordial greeting, because despite the uncomfortable situation, Richard was a highly polite man.

—Hi Ben! I'm glad to have you join us. I know you will do an excellent job — Richard said extending his hand in greeting. He had spoken falsely, he did not feel comfortable with Benedict's presence there and he was very jealous because Benedict had the role as Smaug, his favorite character since Richard was a child. He almost hated that his rival (?) Benedict had obtained the role. That made him feel a bit of distaste. Richard did not like anything about hypocrisy, but this time it had been necessary, but he was a bit hypocrite only by Martin.

Benedict also greeted him and shook his hand amicably. Benedict stared at him, a little challenging but maintaining composure, trying not be so unfriendly with Richard. Benedict was also a well-mannered gentleman. Both remained seeing their bluish eyes each other, for a while.

Martin did not notice any air of tension between them, therefore he did not worried but he knew that there was much jealousy on the part of Richard; Martin knew that those jealousy existed in spite of his polite way to greet Benedict. After the cordial greetings Martin chatted awhile with Benedict, Richard also chatted with them maybe about life in London and also about their work on the film in recent months. It was a good conversation, fortunately.

At last Peter and Andy addressed Benedict to somewhere before starting to plan how the recordings and initiate the process.

During those days Benedict was doing some of his motion capture work and recordings of his dialogues. Martin was constantly accompanying him to perform his job, besides the presence of Benedict seemed monopolizing everything in the film studios. Benedict was photographed a lot in group photos. Richard was greatly annoyed whenever Benedict happened to being the center of attention and in a way he felt a bit excluded but what really bothered him was that Martin and Benedict are photographed together. But Richard never expressed dissatisfaction, even he also felt glad because Martin was glad having a good time with his friend, Benedict. However, it looked like it was lately spending more time with him than with Richard.

One night Richard said to himself —I see Martin is not here. Maybe he left with Benedict again — Richard almost had heartbroken to realize that Martin was not in his room again. Richard sat on the edge of the bed and stroked a small pillow of Martin’s bed, it had his sweet aroma, took it in his hands and smelled to perceive its fragrance better. Richard wanted to feel a little closer to Martin at less for that night, to have some of him, because a couple of days ago they had not seen. He did not want to force him to be with him, loved Martin too much that he had been suppressing his jealousy since Benedict had arrived in New Zealand. At that moment, he had not said a single one word about his feelings. Richard did not want to bother Martin with his envy for Benedict, Richard remained tolerant.

At that instant the door knob turned and then Martin entered in the room that was dimly lit, there was only a small lamp on and Martin saw to his surprise that Richard was sitting there with his pillow close to his face. Martin and Richard slept in separate rooms because they wished to continue hiding their relationship, so they should do that, and nonetheless, each had a copy of the keys of the other. They had discreetly acquired those keys in a mutual agreement. So Martin was not surprised by the presence of his boyfriend in his bedroom. Often Richard entered in his bedroom at midnight.

—Ah, Richie, you're here honey. I missed you a lot! —Martin spoke sensually taking off his jacket and then he started to unbutton his shirt. Richard thought the blond had spoken with a playful tone, like a cute little kid. Richard smiled. Martin approached to him again and sat down next to him, even without turning on any lights, and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

—I was waiting you, my sweet _kitten_ — Richard said hoarsely and gently kissed his lips while placing his hand on Martin's waist and brought his body against him. Richard turned off the light of the small lamp and the room was totally darkness. Their lips met and joined in a deep sweet kiss. It was a night of hot sex even if their bodies were very tired because of the hard work. They wanted make love. Being together, being only one.

And they slept together all night. Martin slept embraced the strong chest of Richard, they both loved to have these opportunities to awaken together, opportunities that could not be so often, they should keep their relationship in secret, so they enjoyed the beautiful moment. Martin maddened when the beard of Richard scraped his naked skin. That caused him immense pleasure and that caused him great ecstasy. Martin loved to feel something as masculine as that in contact with his skin. And also Martin loved that exquisite masculine lotion of Richard extended on his pectorals. That obsessed him.

After that night of delicious sex, Martin noticed that Richard was a little serious with him, which did not usual. Martin knew that was not due to fatigue, it felt different, like a bit depressed, less passionate, but the blond did not want to question about that, so Martin preferred just give him many kisses and caresses.

—I love you, Richard, really I do, too much! — Martin whispered close to his face and licked his cheek lightly. Richard smiled and looked at him tenderly stroking his golden hair between the phalanges of his fingers. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room.

—thank you for doing so, thank you so much for loving me. I love you much more, my sweet _kitten_ — managed to say Richard and fell asleep under the little naked body of Martin, sheltered both with sheets now stained with their orgasm.

Finally Benedict should to leave. He had finished his work in New Zealand and he should return to London to continue the rest of his affairs. His fellows went to the airport with him to say good bye and of course Martin was first.

—I will miss you so much, Martin — Benedict said to Martin cheerfully hugging him.

—I'll miss you too, Benny, but c'mon, I never will lose contact with you, you're excessively important to me, you know well — Martin said giving pats on the back of his friend. Then they took a selfie together at the airport.

Before boarding the airplane Benedict stayed a while to talk with Martin, then also chatted a bit with Richard, actually had been relatively well in these days together. Although, during that time Martin sometimes had told about his life and his relationship with Richard, Benedict still had not been encouraged to confess anything about his own feelings, he knew it was not time yet.

The airplane flew and Richard felt a little relieved, it seemed selfish of him but he knew that to be honest he felt much content and comfortable if Benedict was out afar of his Martin.

Benedict arrived to London happy and busy for his new projects, however, he already had missed the presence of Martin. Benedict wished be close to him forever. Maybe he was increasingly obsessed with the blond.

A couple of weeks after Benedict had a great surprise to know that Martin would go to London for a few days. Martin had asked permission to Peter and production staff to take a few free days in London; however, could only to go Martin and his friend Sir Ian. Martin lamented be separated of Richard for a few days, but he had already decided to make the trip.

But actually Martin also was very excited to go to London during that time because soon would be Benedict's birthday and that was precisely the reason for his unexpected trip. Benedict was too happy; he could not believe how much luck was on his side. Benedict would celebrate his birthday next to his beloved blond and this time had decided not to waste the opportunity to confess his feelings openly, even if Martin was dating with Richard, Benedict needed to say him about these feelings that were gnawing his soul.

Early morning Martin and Sir Ian were at the airport to take their flight, Richard was by Martin's side all times. There was nobody except Ian and Andy, so Richard could not contain himself to hugging and kissing Martin a lot.

—My _kitten_ , really sorry I can't go to London with you. I hate being away from you for too long so I ask you to come back soon! —Richard said, taking Martin's face in his hands to kiss him again.

—Richie, I'll try to be back soon, I promise — Martin stopped to kiss the tip of Richard’s nose tenderly.

—Please, you promise me that you will contact me as soon as you arrive to London — Richard said hugging Martin stronger.

—Of course, I will do it Richie, that will be the first thing I'll do, I promise. I really don't like being separated from you too long, Richie, I'll miss everything about you, your kisses, your caresses — Martin spoke honestly but also began to blush heavily. Richard was holding him in his arms looking into his beautiful gray eyes, he would miss these beautiful gray eyes, also his blond hair, his sweet voice.

In fact this was the first time, since they were dating, they would be separated for so long and all that distance. They had been accustomed to being together.

—Haha you look so cute when you talk like that and you start blushing — Richard started kissing him behind his ear and Martin felt mostly embarrassed, but he wanted to enjoy it. Neither wanted the moment to end. But the flight was about to leave and was announced by the airport intercom.

—Richie, anywhere in the world where I am, I not going to stop loving you — after saying this, Martin blushed and rushed over to hug tightly Richard again. They kissed so passionate; they could not do so for more than a week.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—I am very pleased to know that your relationship with Richard is going great, my little dear friend —Sir Ian said to Martin at some point when the airplane was in flight.

—Yes, I think that dating with Richard is the best thing of my life; I love him increasingly —Martin said sincere and smiled. Martin seemed very happy talking about Richard and it made him feel completely happy to talk about it with Ian. Martin felt very comforted because could trust him and follow his advice. Sir Ian was exceedingly glad to know how happy his two friends were together.

—But, you still keeping it secret, I wonder if you both will talk about it in public someday — Sir Ian said sipping a gulp of his drink.

—Oh, yeah...yeah, we will talk about it someday ... but that maybe would be after the premieres of the movies because I think still is not good moment, you know, could be a bit inconveniently — Martin replied a bit blushed.

—I understand well, but at least I'm not the only one who knows that you guys are dating, haha — Ian told kidding and then he rummaged Martin's blond hair as if were a little child.

Finally they arrived in London; once more they could feel at home, walking on the sidewalks of the city known, enjoying the British people and the rainy weather of the season. Benedict was to meet them at the airport and at the sight of his blond friend almost immediately he could not resist the urge to hug him affectionately, unintentionally ignoring a bit Sir Ian. But, actually he only had waiting impatient to see Martin. At that moment Benedict wanted take Martin in his arms and kissing him. Benedict maybe could have kissed him if Ian had not been there.

—Martin! My dear friend! — Benedict warmly greeted his friend and turned to Martin to embracing him.

— Benny! How are you been? — Martin answered. Benedict continued rotating him with his arms. Sir Ian watched them, sensed in a way that the behavior of Benedict was being a bit saucy, Ian sensed that the intentions of Benedict to Martin were of a sexual nature, he could not be deceived by it, but he also could not infer something that was not safe. Ian hoped to be wrong.

—Hello dear Sir Ian, forgive me, I've been rude! — Benedict was quick to greet to Ian politely shaking hands.

—Hello Benedict, no problem, I understand that Martin is a friend too important to you, haha — Ian tried to not sound ironic and sarcastic, but he knew that Martin loved Richard and he did not want that Benedict interfered between them. Usually Martin had not said anything about Benedict when they chatted.

—Well, we should go to eat the three together to a good restaurant, I invite you guys, and especially to me would be my honor if you accept my invitation Sir Ian — Benedict suddenly said submissively.

—Oh, it would be a pleasure for me — Ian replied. And the three men went to a nearby restaurant and had a great night full of camaraderie and talking about the news that had happened in London.

After Benedict and Martin said goodbye to Ian, Benedict offered to take Martin to his apartment and the blond gladly accepted. They were joking and laughing all the time, maybe just knowing that Richard was not there made more effusive to Benedict. He was being very effusive, as in the old days, before that Martin and Richard were dating. But at that moment Benedict was enjoying be close of Martin alone. When they finally reached the Martin's flat, standing before the door, Benedict had the great impulse to kiss Martin, but resisted again. However embraced him from his waist and laughed.

—Oh, sorry, I was pretty insolent — Benedict apologized after hugging him.

—Oh, never mind, okay, come on, don't be such a baby! — Martin said jokingly and immediately opened the door of the apartment. He finally was inside his home after half a year of not being there, he loved to feel again the atmosphere of his own home and be able to sit in his comfortable armchairs. Suddenly the rain began to fall heavily.

—Oh, hell, the rain started to be heavily. Benny, I don't want you to get wet, please enter the house —Martin said, taking Benedict’s hand. Benedict felt too glad for that sublime contact.

—But I have my car in parking, so I have no problem — Benedict said giggling.

—But your car is afar, you going getting wet on the way up there, sure, it's raining cats and dogs! Come, leave the excuses. You will not reject the requests of your friend, right? — Martin said worried and then Benedict gave in and entered the house. Maybe the rain would stop soon, but really Benedict did not want that it finished for spending more time with the blond. Martin turned on the lights in the hall and took off his jacket to place it on the rack. Benedict then also took off his jacket and hung it next to his.

—Come on, I have not been here in home for months but I think everything is all right here —Martin said inspecting his living room with his eyes. Suddenly he noticed a couple of jackets were on one of the couches.

—Oh, I thought it was all tidy around here but I see that no, these two jackets have remained there all these months — Martin muttered. Benedict approached and took one of the jackets, watched it a few seconds and was amazed at the quality and distinction of its design. It was not an ordinary jacket and seemed a little big, at least very big for Martin.

—Martin, you have good taste, what a good is this jacket! — Benedict said still looking the jacket carefully and even stopping to read the caption of the label.

—Oh, no, that's not mine, it's Richard's. He was about to move here with me before we go, you know? Although only managed to bring a few things and....

—Oh I see, I should have guessed — Benedict spoke interrupting him — but that means that when you return to London, will he live with you? — Benedict asked, shrugging.

—Yes, he and I live together thereafter —Martin replied.

—I see, their relationship is going well, so well it seems like soon will become completely in something serious — Benedict said looking askance.

—In fact, maybe soon we will talk about our relationship in public.

—And perhaps then you will get married, right? — Benedict left the jacket on the couch again and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jackets.

—Oh .... no, no, get married? Nooo ... Although, I must admit I had never thought about it — Martin said blushed.

—Well it's already lawful ... — Benedict said wryly — but hey, either way I think I should not get into their affairs. Although if I were Richard, for a long time I had proposed you marriage — Benedict said giggling in jest and then sat on the couch.

—W-what? No, that would be too much. Stop jokes! Stop to talk about these things so hasty. We should talk about you and me better while this damn rain stops. I can offer you something to drink while.... if I find something in the kitchen.

—Okay, a glass with water is fine, don't worry — Benedict said, smiling.

The rain stopped.

At last came the day; the birthday of Benedict marked the date. That day Martin congratulated him since the first hour and went to Benedict's house when the sun rose at dawn in the morning. Benedict opened the door of his house and Martin was there to embrace him with great fondness. He gave him a great gift that had carefully chosen especially for Benedict and after that they spent the afternoon together, Benedict had wished fervently something like that for some time, and even they went to the amusement park where both enjoyed a lot as if they were a couple of little kids. Benedict had been too happy that day. It had been one of the best birthdays that had been able to pass.  Later, Benedict invited Martin to his home where his family would celebrate his birthday, his 36th birthday. Benedict's mother had taken pains to prepare a delicious dinner especially for his dear son Benedict. Moreover, Martin loved meeting with the family of Benedict, he felt like he was part of it. Benedict's parents were distinguished people but also warmly and friendly.

—We are delighted that you could come from New Zealand to spend the birthday of Benedict here, you're an excellent and unique friend for our son, you’re a great guy — Benedict's father said.

—Haha you're welcome, sir. Benedict is my best friend and so I had to do everything as possible to come to London for a few days to spend his birthday with him, it had not been the same congratulate him only through internet so many miles distance. Opportunities like this should not be wasted — Martin smiled kindly to Mr. Cumberbatch. Benedict was smiling too. For Benedict it was almost like a dream. He felt more in love with Martin, definitely.

After spending the afternoon with the Cumberbatch family, Benedict and Martin decided to go out and continue the celebration in a nightclub. They arrived at an elegant restaurant-bar with large terraces having excellent view of the city lights and showy and then Benedict ordered some drinks almost immediately. Drink after drink, the alcohol began to rise into their blood and they felt happier over this.

—I love you Benny — Martin said effusively hugging his friend after had spent a couple of hours from their onset of drinking. Definitely Martin was starting to feel dazed and seasick because of the alcohol.

—No more than I do, Martin. I love you too much — Benedict said who also was noticeably intoxicated by alcohol. So Benedict was dared at last to kiss to Martin on the lips first and then smoothly introduced his tongue gradually. It felt pretty good because their mouths finally were joined. Benedict finally tasted sweet Martin's lips.

That situation maybe was happening because Benedict was a bit more aware than the blond, maybe he was too saucy, but did not care. Benedict only cared of enjoy the precious moment kissing his beloved blond and he did not want that moment to end ever. Benedict wanted kissing him eternally.

Martin was a bit unconscious but he could feel well the warmth of the kiss of Benedict invading his mouth, tasting his lips and his tongue meet with his. It was delicious, so was enjoying, but the other part of his semi conscience made him to know it was not due to continue, it was strange that he and Benedict were kissing like that. Benedict was his friend, his best friend and his boyfriend was Richard, who was many miles from there, in a country so far it, even they were separating by an entire continent. Richard did not deserve that, but Martin was enjoying it, he felt thousands sensations throughout his body.

The kisses of Benedict were him intoxicating more than the vodka served with juice in his drink, the kisses of Benedict were filling him with pleasure and then Martin suddenly began to feel like the hands of Benedict were introduced under his shirt and almost immediately under his pants. Martin shuddered, but he could not stop, he did not want to stop, something inside him shouted go all the way and fully experience that ecstasy, totally. After all Martin was drunken.

Martin suddenly wondered what the hell had that damn drink. That damn vodka had been the cause of he was yielding to the kisses and caresses of his friend. Martin was frenzied. That damn alcohol was invading his blood, it was the guilty that he allowing be misled by his instincts. However his semi-consciousness made him to know that if he continued doing ti until the end he might regret after. Martin did not want do it so, did not want to do something like that with who he considered a friend, his best friend, no, he should not do something so fortuitous, not in that way.

But maybe he also wanted fall in that madness. The intoxication were betraying him because under his pants something was waking up, and it was not just a warm tickle in his belly, it was not just that strange feeling of having thousands of butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. In reality, his cock was hardening, the zipper of his pants was imprisoning it, maybe he wanted to do it, fast, soon, maybe he wanted to do it, what the hell? It did not matter already, Martin just wanted have a new hot experience, he only wanted to make love already, have a new hot experience, with his best friend, something that he never imagined but that was now happening.

Then Martin closed his eyes, laughed brutalized because of binge ever made more affectation on him, damn alcohol, he had always tried to be strong and stop it every time the alcohol invaded on his system but that damn alcohol had always been stronger than him, damn alcohol always made him mad prematurely, always prematurely, he cursed himself for not being able to resist and evade it. Martin thought for a moment that he should not drink alcohol never more so lightly, it was time for take warning, but it was too late, at least for this moment. Martin knew what was coming and he could not to do something to prevent it, he was giving his body. Benedict was starting to masturbate him. Martin though that ever never should allow him touching his sexual phallus but now Benedict was squeezing and stretching his cock in his hands, the erection of the blond, it was wrong, Martin knew it, but he did not want to stop at the same time, he admitted, he did not want to stop it. Where was he? They were not already at the bar. Where the hell was he now? How did they get there? he did not know, they were in a dimly lit room, Martin could barely make out the silhouette of Benedict, he knew it was Benedict, although the semi darkness would not allow him to see him clearly, but he knew it was him, his voice, his panting, his scent, it was Benedict, undoubtedly. His perception was inefficiency because of the damn alcohol, he could not connect his senses, only his feelings, those same damn feelings that made him arch his back in pleasure when he felt the wet tongue of Benedict suddenly sucking his glans and after of that being warmly covering his entire member into Benedict’s mouth.

—Ahhhhh — Martin groaned, it was all he could do, and he could not even speak. _Where the hell am I? What on earth is going on? What the fuck am I doing?_ Those were all the questions that Martin could vaguely have in his mind. And then he lost unconsciousness for a period, until that he felt how Benedict settled, albeit clumsily, between his open legs. His buttocks did contact against Benedict's testicles and then began the invasion of his cock inside his cavity reaching to the bottom. Martin suddenly had a degree of consciousness again, feeling the hard cock, thick dick inside him, sliding all the way, felt how was invading his being in pain because he was had not prepared before, it was so narrow, but also soon Martin felt a great pleasure, a pleasure that he enjoyed feeling increasingly whenever some man penetrated him.

But the damn alcohol did not allowed him to enjoy fully, his eyes went out often, Martin wanted to be conscious, perhaps to enjoy good of that fiery moment or perhaps to strike Benedict a punch on the face because he was being raped, even if Benedict was his best friend, Martin was being raped and he was feeling outraged. However every time he felt a great cock of Benedict sliding into his rectum he felt too pleasure that made him forget everything and the pleasure increased when Benedict pulled Martin’s cock again and again and until to him cum came in an explosive orgasm spilling his white seed on the belly of his friend, who was turned on his lover tonight.

Unknowingly, that night was not the only one position that they had. Benedict penetrated him from behind and again against the wall, on the floor, on the desk, on the soft bed, it had been a night of wild sex that he would never forget. It had been a wild sex with some scratches on his white skin that in the morning Martin will to discover it to see the contrast of the red marks left by the blood emanated from the wounds, which would be like a signature that Benedict had possessed him there that night. Martin's body had been the best birthday gift for Benedict.

The next morning Martin awoke, terribly sore. Whole body ached, his head throbbed because of the hang-over and he felt terribly sore in his ass, in his entrance. Then Martin approached one hand to his entrance and touched it with two fingers, he could see it was blood, it was very strange because even all the times he had been with Richard it had never happened, except with Fred in the past when he raped him.

Martin was alarmed by this and realizing of the situation he was too shocked, he noticed that Benedict was by his side, asleep on a strange bed in a strange place, apparently in a fucking nasty motel. Martin looked at himself somewhat horrified his naked body and fast pulled one sheet to cover himself. He did not know how to act, he wanted strongly to hit to Benedict, he could not believe that he had sex with Benedict, but then some fulminate vague memories of what happened came to his mind.

—Benedict! — Martin yelled and slapped him in the face that he did awaken suddenly and soon Benedict sat on the bed covering him with the sheet. Benedict with great surprise realized what was happening.

—Oh can't believe! We had sex! —Benedict expressed. Martin felt the need to yell at him to stop being cynical and admit that he raped him, but he also thought that was not sure, after all his vague memories pointed him to think that he had also some of fault, but Martin felt too indignant because he had sex with Benedict.

—NO! We had not sex! You raped me bastard! — The blond could not contain himself and shouted finally. He was furious.

—Pfft I don't know how it what happened everything, but I feel really confused and upset, I mean ... you're my friend! It is assumed that you are my best friend! Or at least you were.... I.... I ... I can't tolerate this! I don't know why I end up in bed with you and the worst is that I feel too sore and I have blood in my.... — Martin was upset but not finished talking and moved away of the bed

The blond then noticed as all their clothes were scattered on the floor of the room and rushed to collect them, still holding the sheet covering half his body.

—Martin.... oh I really don't know how it happened; I.... — Before Benedict finished to speaking, Martin went into the bathroom and closed the door with a whip and then got into the shower. Benedict stood by the door and spoke.

—Martin I'm so sorry, please, whatever I have done please forgive me! I would not want you get mad with me and you not want to talk with me anymore, I swear I don’t even remember what happened exactly — Benedict begged for a few minutes, but he did not listened any response from Martin. Benedict could only hear the falling water down of the shower. When Martin finally came out of the shower continued without saying any word, he still was too upset and angry. He could not even want to see the face of Benedict and kept frowning.

—Martin, look at me, please listen to me! please!, please! I ... — Benedict insisted.

—Pfft, well, the only damn thing that I really hope is that at least you've put a damn condom! — Martin snapped and then turned to ignore Benedict again. Benedict said anything more.

Martin dried his hair and Benedict then got into the shower as well, both were silent, Benedict still said anything, he had decided it was better to wait for the situation were calmed.

When Benedict finally came out of the shower, Martin was gone. On the bed were a couple of bills and two notes written by Martin.

_"Well Ben, nevertheless I can't be bother with you, I think I could never do it, but I have not explanation for what I feel now. It would better think well about this matter for a while._

_Btw, here I leave money to pay for the room or whatever"_

Benedict felt a bit relieved because Martin had not left a note expressing hate or final farewell. Benedict knew that Martin was too tolerant and good man, that made him loving him more, but precisely for that reason Benedict could not forgive himself have hurt him and sexually abusing of his body, but the truth was that this time even he could remember well how things had happened. However, he could perfectly remember the taste of Martin's lips and how his body was joined with his, how he had penetrated into him for the first time and it was something that he could never forget. It had been sublime.

—I think I've been a terrible monster for abusing of Martin. I love him too much. I should not let myself get carried away by my instincts — Benedict lamented while he squeezed the note that Martin had written a few minutes ago — though.... — He took a deep breath— I can’t deny that I'm very happy just knowing that Martin was mine. Perhaps I am naive or stupid, but the fact that he did not say hates me gives me a bit of hope. There may be chances that this fosters a better approaching with him when all this trouble will be better. Pfft I think first of all I must confess how I feel, it is absurd to continue hiding it!

Benedict sat on that bed, which had witnessed the passionate lust consummated between he and Martin. For a while, he was thinking about the matter and often tried to remember the taste of kisses of Martin and rubbing his bare skin.

And he remained sitting and pondering for a while longer until he finally left the room and went to the box office to pay the final payments. To left it, he noticed that the bar where they had been celebrating was just in front of the motel, with which he concluded that it was over quickly. He walked towards the parking lot where he had parked his car, it was fortunately intact. But still unknown what time it was, seemed like it was almost noon which meant he had been sleeping a lot, by side of Martin, by side of his love. And the hang-over suddenly began to be present.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later.

— _Martin, please answer me, I know you're still in London, please, I don't want you leave London without talk me_ — Benedict’s voice recorded in a message on the phone of Martin. This was the tenth call that Benedict had made since that happened. It had spent a couple of days and to Martin it still was something fateful and embarrassing. Martin felt used, he felt dirty, he felt too ashamed and he still could not overcome it. There had been no communication even with Richard since Martin had arrived in London. Martin would not want even think about it because of that fact, because it made him feel very guilty for had allow being rape for that man. That man, Benedict. Martin would not want even remember his name. And it made him feel guiltier, he would not want to be upset with Benedict forever, but the anger was still in his thoughts. He would just do not answered the phone. Very soon Martin should to depart back to New Zealand and still he did not know how to remedy the situation. But he had finally decided that was enough to settle the problem and leave everything clear with Benedict. After all it had been a night of casual sex, no one should know about it and especially Richard he had done it inadvertently, anyway.

—Ben? — Martin up the handset finally responding to Benedict who was remained on the line.

—Martin, at last! — Benedict answered comforted — I'm really so glad that you finally answer me, I was beginning to worry about you seriously...I….

—Ben, meet me in the cafeteria that usually we go near of Liverpool Street, you know, where they give good dinner for a small fee — Martin said gruffly.

—Oh...okay, what time? — Benedict almost could not avoid hide how happy he was to no longer be ignored by Martin, even if the blond still was a hostile behavior with him.

—At this moment if it's possible, well in an hour more or less —Martin said still cold.

—Oh, perfect, now I'm coming! — Benedict replied, but got no response anymore. Martin almost immediately hung up. Benedict then could not help feel a bit restless.

It was a rainy day, as they used to be July afternoon in the London summer. Benedict left his home with umbrella in hand, for to protected against the rain that might increase in a short time. He took the keys of his car and addressed to there. He drove through the wet asphalt in urban traffic towards that place, a modest but very pleasant restaurant where Martin and he used to frequent a lot during their filming of Sherlock for a while, a place that had become in a special place for both, a site where they had joked for hours enjoying a hot coffee and omelettes served deliciously every cold morning and the afternoons they spent taking english tea with delicious biscuits prepared only for that. They used to have gentle good conversations there. But Benedict feared and knew that this time he and Martin would not have one of those old good conversations.

Benedict arrived at the site, just in time and timely as any good English man, but it although, a bit stressed by the noise of the cars. He got out of his car after parking it in a good spot and entered the restaurant. It was Sunday so the place was quite busy, then he worried that it might not find an available table, but then spotted not far that Martin was already seated at a table next to the wall, where it is often they used to meeting. Benedict approached and noticed Martin was too serious, apparently nervous because the blond was moving a lot his hands. When Benedict was close enough, Martin noticed his presence and found their eyes with his. The blond could not avoid blush. Martin then ignored the gaze.

—I’ve come, I hope you have not had to wait so long — Benedict said taking a seat. Martin took off his jacket, restless without turned to him.

—Oh, no, no ... you're just in time. I just arrived five minutes ago, maybe two —Martin said placing both hands together in fist on the table.

—It's Sunday, there are enough people to be a little late and indeed I feared that we could not get an available site. I'm glad you got one... — Benedict said smiling without losing sight of Martin's behavior.

—Err ... in fact I booked this place for quite a while, I phoned them — Martin continued sidestepping the gaze of Benedict. This was unusual in Martin, very unusual, when he spoke with the people looked at them to eyes, especially if were people close and trust, but at that moment it was almost inevitable avoid the gaze of Benedict. That meant that Benedict had lost his confidence? At least this is what Benedict thought suddenly and also hurt him. But the truth was that Martin could not help feeling uncomfortable, he wanted to be avoiding at all costs meet with these pair of blue eyes of Benedict. Martin had to avoid looking at them because he felt naked, came to his mind a vague memory when Benedict was touching his naked body while they were having sex three nights ago.

—Oh how efficient, provided you always are, Martin.... and then.... you going to order something? I will pay the entire bill, so don't worry. Oh, look there's some new things on the menu.... seems delicious ... — Benedict tried liven the situation trying to make a normal conversation and passing a card of the menu to his friend Martin, but Martin still was with a very serious face and then interrupted him.

—Um ... no, I want nothing, I don't feel anything, you know? But I appreciate your kindness, thanks — Martin grimaced impatiently in the face, Benedict left the menu card on the table.

—Okay ... I think I will order anything too — Benedict replied quiet.

—Oh no, go ahead, don't stop for me... you can order what you want, after all you always do what you want — Martin spoke sarcastically, he not used to use that tone with his friends just if he was kidding but this time he sounded pretty serious. Martin continued speaking — your damn wants or maybe your nasty desires! Your fucking bestial instincts — Martin almost yelled. Benedict felt more uncomfortable. Whenever, the hostile behavior of Martin caused him more pain, it was as if every time was buried a sharp dagger in his body, but nevertheless Benedict stand firm, he knew perfectly that Martin had a lot of reasons to be upset.

—Martin I.... — Benedict muttered quietly.

—okay... I will say... — Martin looked so against Benedict and sharp gaze snapped after giving a long sigh — why did you?

—Martin ....I...I.... — Benedict stammered.

—We are a pair of adult men, so we should to talk in a civilized manner. I just want a clear answer. Why the fuck did you do it? WHY? — Martin spoke sharply.

—Well Martin... I swear...I don't know, even I don’t remember well that was what happened or how it happened but.... I'm sure of something… — Benedict hesitated for a moment noticing how Martin crossed his arms.

—I see... that means that are you a fucking faggot? Is that? Are you a damn closet gay repressed and for that you _jerk_ took advantage of me without scruples? — Martin spoke sternly. Benedict felt more restless. The words of Martin were being very painful.

—Faggot? Faggot??!! Please Martin! How can you express like that when you are one? I don't know why suddenly you use that vile expression to express about the homosexuality. It's a stupid irony, you know? You are that damn faggot here, excuse me! — Now Benedict was very upset but tried not speak very loudly and generate a scandal.

—But the fact of being one did not give you any, any right  to abuse me as well, and put your filthy hands on my body, you had not right, any right to fuck me in the ass. You had no right to fuck me like that way how you wanted! — Martin's anger was increasingly disproportionate. He could not avoid it.

—Martin! Please, calm. We are in a family site! If you were coming to blame me so vulgar way, you should summon me somewhere else! Haha you want to talk in a civilized manner when you're acting like an idiot! — Benedict snapped but trying to use a low voice.

— Oh sorry — Martin was saying sarcastically — that means that you wanted meet us at a vulgar and deplorable place? How about the damn cheap dirty motel where you fucked me? Isn’t? — Martin snapped as well in a lowly but extremely annoying tone.

— Please, Martin, damn it! Let me talk ... — Benedict tried to calm Martin speaking softly. Martin relented — It was never my intention to hurt you...

— Oh, of courseeeee, these were just sweet kisses and caresses with rose petals — interrupted Martin —  Ben, you want I show you how you broke my ass? You want I show you all the brands that you made me on whole body as if I were your fucking property that you can fuck as you wish?

— I know I've been a monster, but I ask you to lower your voice.... I ... — Benedict felt shocked exceedingly for all the cruel words that came from the mouth of Martin, that same mouth that he had the opportunity to taste and enjoy three nights ago. But Martin had enough. He felt extremely upset and left the place in a hurry, leaving Benedict with his incomplete explanation. Martin contained crying with a big knot squeezing his throat. He did not want to shed tears because he did not want seem stupid, he did not do it in public, he did not feel like a sissy. Benedict ran after Martin trying to catch him. But Martin was very fast and tripped over a waiter of the restaurant accidentally, making him throw the floor a plate that had served for someone.

— Oh, sorry, sorry — Martin apologized but did not stop. Benedict still was running to reaching him. Across the exit door and then he crossed the street, without paying much attention to the traffic running on asphalt.

— Martin! Wait, damn it! — Benedict shouted, even if Martin still was ignoring him. Benedict ran but it was in vain, Martin ran faster. Although Martin had decided that afternoon he should to fix things and forgive Benedict it had not succeeded. Martin felt stupid for it, very stupid, now his bitterness was much larger and it was pounding in his chest increasingly. Benedict continued running after him and crossed another street regardless of the passing of the cars, Benedict did not stop, he did not want to lose sight of Martin, his prized beloved blond, Benedict did not want to lose Martin forever, it would be disastrous if Martin were to hate him all the life.

— Martin! Where the hell are you? — shouted again Benedict, regardless of any curious people look at him wondering why this man was so rushed.

It had been a few minutes since the escape of the blond. Benedict went looking for him in the meantime. Benedict was already a bit exhausted from running and frustrated at not being able to find him and he had thought about quitting for another day. Suddenly Martin's voice called him from one narrow corridor between two buildings.

— Ben.... — Martin spoke in a whisper. Benedict immediately turned to where the voice came and went away. The narrow hallway was dark but he spotted well that it was actually Martin who now seemed more serene.

— Thanks God, I finally found you! — Benedict said relieved. Then Martin came out of that dark little place and some light of lamp of the street lit his head. Benedict stood on the same spot at a considerably distance from Martin, resisting greatly to pounce and taking him in his arms. Martin stared at him, he was pretty soaked and his hair was totally disheveled, the rain had fallen on him and his clothes were also pretty wet. Benedict was concerned to see it, he knew that Martin had always been sickly and for that he was always careful to not get wet that way.

He must be too angry and overwhelmed to be getting wet like that, Benedict thought. Benedict then took off his jacket and soon placed it on Martin's back.

— Martin, look at you! Totally drenched! God, you could get sick! I don’t want you catch flu! — Benedict said and Martin accepted kindly.

— Thanks, and forgive me Ben, I should not have been so rude with you.... and all stuff, I think I should seem too pathetic expressing myself so of ... you know, about those sexual preferences when I'm one of those homosexuals. But you know how I felt too insulted by what you did ... shit! I'm too upset whenever I remember it! ... NO you never should have done that shit, Ben! Never! You should not abuse of my damn unconsciousness — exclaimed Martin trying to get quiet.

— That means I should have asked you to have sex? Should I have your consent? — Benedict said gruffly, but with no intention of sarcasm. These words of Benedict made to Martin think about it for a few seconds.

— No, of course not! That’s not exactly what I meant; don't be so damn cynical, bastard! —the blond protested, who was beginning to tremble greatly from the cold, caused by rainwater that dampened his body.

— Martin okay, it maybe was too daring of my part, maybe I was too insolent abusing sexually of you like that.... But I think now I should tell you about it. I must confess that I.... I love you, I love you as a man, I love you in a sexual way Martin, I have loved you long ago,  I've been a fool for not told you before, but just when you confessed me that you were in love with Richard I chickened out and I decided to step aside. I love you too much  Martin, my blood boils whenever I'm by your side and I think the excessive consumption of alcohol and the euphoria of that moment made me wake up those carnal instincts that I had hidden you and that I was repressing since long time ago .... I think after all I was just a stupid ... I always was, but I am a fool who loves you.

Martin was stunned at such a statement. In a way he had always sensed that the affection of Benedict to him was more than just brotherhood or friendship, but perhaps Martin always had refused to see it that way, something homosexual, because of to Martin, Ben had always been just his best friend and even his confidant. Martin had fallen in love with Richard since some time ago and their relationship had become in his everything. Martin did not know what to say or how to act in such a confession was stunned. Inadvertently Martin smiled at Benedict, in a sweet and serene way.

— Okay.... Ben...I... — Martin was trembling; cold took away more and more of his body heat. Then he felt the warm hands of Benedict caressing his, Martin remained silent for a few seconds, Martin felt the bluish gaze of Benedict fixed in his eyes and suddenly rubbing his lips making contact with his. Benedict kissed him, Martin did not stop it and when the mouth of Benedict invited Martin to open his, the blond accepted. Martin did not know why he was doing it, but suddenly that sweet kiss was deepened for a few minutes. He enjoyed it.

Martin closed his eyes and drifted for the moment, he felt hot, he needed the warmth of Benedict contrasted with the cold of his drenched body. Benedict took Martin's face in his hands while his tongue was entering in his mouth meeting with his again, this time in a conscious way, aware, without ravages of alcohol. Benedict did not know why Martin was corresponding to his kiss, but did not matter, he was his, Martin was being his again, they were joined by one sublime expression of love and no one could avoid it. It did not even care if when the kiss finished, Martin would smash his face, although he knew that Martin would not do it. Martin's body trembled in his, but his lips still were joined with his. The rain fell again on them and twilight waned over sky showing the stellar mantle merged with the city lights.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before of all…yeah, my English sucks :v I know well!
> 
> I apologize so much for that! :’)
> 
> Well I updated the new chapter as soon as I promised. I promise the next update will be in a few days because these things are getting too intense xD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked! *_*)/  
> Please you send me your comments, that drives me and I would be very happy if you comment :3


	10. Damn feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened with Benedict, Martin can not avoid having many damn uncomfortable guilt feelings. Richard notices there is something weird with Martin.

First on all, you read at your own risk :’)

 

 

**Chapter 10: Damn feelings**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain fell on those streets of London, the clouds were blackened on the sky threatening with make fall increasingly thunderous. Martin and Benedict continued kissing, even amid the narrow hallway that had as background the gloom. At last they separated and in the middle of his commotion Martin looked at Benedict. Benedict was smiling. His face was partially lit by a street lamp and he loved to be against Martin's face, so near, looking into his eyes. Benedict took Martin for the shoulders. Neither of them said anything during a few seconds. Benedict was still watching him tenderly, impatient to kiss his lips again. Finally Benedict tried to speak again but stopped suddenly when he saw Martin frown. Martin raised a hand to feel his own lips, which had recently kissed the lips of Benedict a few seconds ago. Then the blond exclaimed.

—Ben... We can't continue doing this! I can’t do this! You know well! — The blond slipped from the hands of Benedict and took a couple of steps. Benedict remained a bit stunned.

—Martin...I...understand. I know you have a relationship with Richard and ...I know you don’t correspond to the same feelings that I have for you. But sorry, I can’t avoid saying that…I love you.

—I know Ben…but…I…

—And I can’t help thinking that you accepted my kiss because you wanted. I felt it — Benedict approached to Martin again and tried to make a gentle touch on his shoulder but the blond ducked away immediately

—The blond took a deep breath before continuing — no, absolutely no! You know well I have a relationship with Richard so ... — Martin paused again, he was too nervous because of the situation and he did not really want to hurt the feelings of his friend but he knew he should be blunt with it.

—Oh wow, I see, you love Richard but you allowed that I kissed you? This is incredible…haha. You don’t seem to be a very firm man even not with yourself — Benedict interrupted nonstop in his cynicism. Benedict felt a lump in throat and pressed his knuckles while he looked at Martin inexorably. Knowing that was hurting him.

—No. You’re wrong. That doesn’t stop me loving only Richard — answered the blond, almost yelling, angry.

—Oh wow, I didn't know that Martin Freeman is one type who loves someone but at the same time distribute kisses to anyone who crossing on his way. Or…maybe do you sell them? — Benedict said without avoiding the sarcasm. Martin could not help feeling terribly offended by these words and then struck him in the face.

—Don’t be stupid! — Martin snapped, was too annoying.

Benedict rubbed his cheek where he had received the hit and decided that the things would not fix in this way, expressing irrational immaturity for how frustrated he felt being rejected by Martin. After all, Benedict did not want make this worse. Martin also did not want to create a further discussion of this. They stood in awkward silence.

—Ben, listen to me, I don't want anyone to know what happened between us, especially Richard, do you understand? This was only an outburst; this has all been just a damn mistake, a mistake that I'm not willing to re-commit. I don't want have a enmity with you Benedict because after all I still appreciate all that you and I had together in the past and always it will be very important to me. But I must be honest with you and the truth is ... I cannot have those feelings of love in the same way like you. I'm sorry, really I do.

—okay Martin. You're right. I get it ... but…at least I would like to know if you have forgiven me for 'that' I made you ... —Benedict shrugged. He was resisting for not feeling too emotionally hurt by the cold words of Martin, he did not want to get into paranoia, but anyway he already had been preparing for it. After all, Benedict did not think that would be so easy that after that corresponded kiss, Martin were going to his arms and from there were boyfriends or lovers perhaps, again, making love in their warm apartment. Benedict only wanted that Martin would send his relationship with Richard to the hell. It could not be Martin were to him so easy. No. It would have been too naive of his part thinking about it. But Benedict still hoped that something like that would happen someday.

—Please, please, don't ask me that now, okay? ... I can’t! Well, bye, Benedict — Martin sidestepped the look a bit and settled his jacket. Contrary to what threatened by black clouds, the rain had stopped, but the atmosphere still felt very cold and wet. Benedict clenched fists as a pitiful feeling tangled in his chest.

—Are you going back to New Zealand right now?  —Benedict questioned this time using a softer tone of voice to preventing breaking more. Martin was already a few feet away.

Yes, just right now I will go to the airport and I'll try to take the first flight—Martin said pausing only one second to respond to him. He did not want say goodbye, not this time. Although it also hurt him.

— I thought you would stay in London a little longer — Benedict said.

—Now I don't want to stay in London because it's quite dislike to me. I feel very uncomfortable. I don't want to continue here right now. I can't stand.

—surely you love very much Richard — Benedict said with calm.

—yeah, I love him, very much — Martin replied coldly and without another word began walking again. Martin walked up the avenue at a rapid pace and took a taxi. Benedict's eyes followed him until the blond was lost amid the busy traffic. The rain fell again.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Martin was sitting on a chair in the airport. His flight was about to leave, so the operator had announced from the interphone. The blond wanted to board the plane soon before the sleep overcoming him. Also he wanted to sleep because he thought it would be a good way to forget a little the cumbersome affair that he had with Benedict. He did not want to think about it anymore. He felt immensely guilty for had having sex with his best friend. He felt much worse just remember Richard because he did not deserve this. He felt totally unforgivable with himself because had corresponded to that kiss of Benedict under the rain. Martin felt much more unforgivable because he had definitely enjoyed that kiss. That damn kiss was so sweet, so gentle, so different. It had been very good. On his body the marks of that damn night were almost diminishing, but the emotional pain prevailed. It hurt, it hurt to have discovered the truth about the feelings of Benedict in those circumstances, because from now their friendship would never be the same again. Martin had never desired before being away from London and England like now. Martin just hoped that Richard would not discover any of his wounds and marks on his body and asking about it. Richard did not deserve that. Martin neither. The blond had many mixed feelings: he felt despondent having rejected Benedict, having hurt his feelings talking to him in such a cold way, but Martin could not trust him anymore. But otherwise he was outraged; he could not forgive Benedict for having abused his body and his unconsciousness. Even his butt still hurt, it had not healed yet. Whenever it hurt him was also a painful reminder of what happened that damn night of sex. He cursed in every moment that what had happened.

Martin was impatient, increasingly, even though his flight would leave soon and although not had to wait long for it. His anxiety was increasing every minute. London seemed a place too uncomfortable to continue the night. Then he went to a vending machine for a snack, in order to appease his anxiety a bit and finally he found one near the baggage claim area. He took a few coins from his pocket and just when he was to point to insert the first coin, a familiar voice spoke to him over his shoulder.

—Martin, honey — the smooth voice came from Richard, who surprisingly had just arrived to London. Martin was shocked, he could not believe that his boyfriend were just then at the airport. Martin stood stunned for a few seconds before he could assimilate the incredible moment and then turned towards to Richard and lunged at him. They embraced tightly mutually.

—Richard!! What are you doing here? You've given me a terrible fright! — Asked Martin exalted but extremely happy to see Richard just when he most needed of his company. Suddenly Martin felt safe and comforted. Richard still was hugging Martin, while looked into his beautiful gray eyes that he longed to see again after a week of being apart each other and smiled happily.

— What? You did not see my messages? I told you a few days ago that I would come to London, Peter gave me permission too.

— Oh, sorry, I have not been aware of the messages ...— Martin suddenly sidestepped the gaze and Richard sensed that, Martin was not the same. Even Richard felt the body of Martin stiffened in his arms.

—I sensed, in fact I was beginning to worry for you. Is something wrong, Mart? —Richard then took Martin's face with his hands and brought his face close to his and gently kissed his lips, but he could feel that the body of Martin shuddered, the mere fact that Richard wondered if something was wrong worried him.

—N-no, nothing happened, everything is fine — Martin struggled to smile, but Richard was almost sure that some very important had happened. Martin in other circumstances would have greeted with great joy and perhaps his kiss would have been more passionate and not just a gentle touch on the lips, however Martin was being a bit elusive and arguably even scared.

—Well, don’t you glad to know we'll be together in London?! — Exclaimed Richard glad and trying to change the atmosphere.

—actually ... I was about to board the plane to return to New Zealand — Martin replied quietly.

—wait, what? Did you think return so soon? You will not think of leaving me here alone right now just when I have returned to London after traveling halfway around the world just to be with you, right? I think the fate definitely wants we are together, even finding us at the airport in this way so surprising, haha, you don’t think? — Richard laughed.

—Oh sorry, I didn’t know you were coming to here and I thought I'd had enough to return to work there and ... — Martin spoke in very serious tone but was silenced by a kiss of Richard. Martin enjoyed a lot the kiss.

—Martin, Come on! I need you with me! I can't be separated from you thinking that half the world is between us. Cancel that trip. Stay here with me in London, You and I should spend our time together in our city. Let's send everything to hell and be happy here, together — Richard said persuasive and smiling.

—But ... I mean ... if Peter doesn’t allow me... — Martin said doubtful.

—I am sure that Peter will allow you to spend a few days more here — Richard returned to kiss the lips of his blond boyfriend and then Martin hugged him tightly just like if he was trying to say to Richard that he was agreeing with remain by his side.

And he did it. Martin canceled his flight and later was in his apartment with Richard. It was very late.

— I'm so tired, Mart, sorry — Richard spoke and sat on the couch. The trip had been very exhausted. Martin smiled and hung his coat on the rack.

—I understand Richie, don't worry. You should rest. Then I go to prepare you a hot bath.

—Thanks for all your attentions Martin, I love you — Richard sat down and made Martin sit on his legs to embracing him between his arms and steal a kiss again.

—Richie, I love you more, for being here with me when I was starting to miss you too much — Martin kissed his forehead — by the way, would you like a delicious cup with hot chocolate to relax? — The blond said softly, stroking Richard’s dark hair tenderly.

—I'd love to, especially if you prepare it, _kitten_ — said Richard and smiled seductively, then let Martin got up and then the blond went to the kitchen to prepare the hot drink.

Finally the blond returned with a cup of hot chocolate prepared and Richard drank willingly.

—The bath is ready too, Richie — Martin said.

—you don’t want to bath with me, _kitten_? — Richard said softly and in a sexy tone and approached to the blond. Martin shivered again. No way should not allow Richard to see his unclothed body, not now, because damn those marks still were on his skin. Damn those marks.

—sorry Richard, but I took a shower a couple of hours ago — the blond justified and quickly getting away to the kitchen. Martin only wanted that Richard did not insist.

—oh I see...okay then...never mind — said Richard quietly and a little discouraged.

Richard concluded that Martin did not want to have an intimate encounter with him, but it only managed to do that more worrying. He clenched his fists in his hands for a moment and went to the bathroom to take the shower.

—Definitely I think Martin is being a bit weird ... — Richard said to himself while the shower water fell on his naked body.

—hey Richard, I leave you here two of my pajamas, if you need to use some one — the blond said from the other side of the bathroom door. Richard laughed at that. It seemed too tender Martin offering him his own clothes and Richard could not help imagine how would be wearing it.

—Haha, thanks _kitten_ , you’re so sweet. I just hope it fits me well, haha — Richard replied joking and laughing just when he took a towel to dry.

After Richard finished drying and dressing, they slept together. The pajama of Martin was a little short to Richard but it was fine. They slept huddled in the warmly bed of Martin, embracing each other, sheltered under the same blanket and sharing tender caresses of love. Richard gently kissed the forehead of Martin and closed his eyes until fall into a deep sleep. Martin felt safe and letting himself be lulled by the beating of chest of his tan lover.

—I'm so sorry Richard... — Martin said quietly believing that Richard was already too sleepy to hear him, however Richard listened, but said nothing. He closed his eyes. From the window listened to the rain fall again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spent some days, Richard and Martin spent the afternoons together, sometimes going to the park to ride a bike in the morning and returning in the afternoon to see the sunset from there. It was summer and usually had were days with hot mornings but at nightfall fell the rain. Often they went to dinner at a small restaurant, always being cautious in bringing an umbrella because the rain could surprise them before coming home. They were living in the apartment of Martin but occasionally went to Richard's flat as well.

It had been three days since Richard had arrived in London. One afternoon Martin and Richard decided to eat out. They walked the streets talking of many things, but yet Martin continued his attitude a bit elusive. Martin definitely was not the same as always but Richard still dared not intimidate him with questions about it.

—Martin, what's wrong with you? — Richard finally dared to ask.

—Haha, wrong? About what? We're alright, isn’t? — the blond replied smiling.

—I don't know, since I came to London I feel you're a bit serious.

—nothing is wrong; you know my humor is weird. Also I don't understand why suddenly you ask me something like that. I said, we're very good, right? —The blond smiling more and then took his boyfriend's hand and laced his fingers with his. Richard smiled back.

—okay _kitten_ , maybe just are ideas of mine. Sorry if I bothered you with my impertinence — Richard said bowing his head slightly.

—mmmmhh ... Okay, I forgive you — said the blond laughing and then continued walking to a restaurant.

—Hey look, now the clouds are blackest and are falling many lightning, do not you think? — Martin said to Richard, just when they were enjoying their dinner sitting at a table facing towards the window.

—you're right, I think we have to go home now because I don't want you get wet and catch a flu, _kitten_ — Richard said softly looking into his eyes and gently caressed his cheek for a moment.

Richard called the waiter to get the check and then he and Martin got up from the table to leave the restaurant.

The restaurant was not very far so they walked all the way home. Also they loved walking together holding hands. The rain began to fall and Richard immediately opened the umbrella seeking shelter more to Martin than himself. They continued walking down the wet pavement. Martin took the opportunity to stick more to Richard and can feel his warm body. They were not so far to get to the building of Martin's apartment, maybe about six streets, when the rain started to get really strong. Suddenly the streets seemed to cover everything with water. Perhaps very soon everything would be flood, or maybe that would be an exaggerated prediction, thought Martin. They quickened pace to arrive soon to the inside the apartment, but then the rain started to avoid see well, everything seemed to be covered with a whitish vision.

Martin was more clung to his boyfriend. Richard took the umbrella harder. Richard suddenly lamented to himself the failure to provide his own jacket to his blond boyfriend before because the rainfall had increased more and more. The umbrella not reached to cover them completely. A terrifying feeling came over him when he noticed that Martin suddenly stumbled with a gap in the middle of the street which could not see before because of the large drops falling on the pavement as gusts.

Although Richard tried to avoid stopping him of his arm, Martin knees hit the floor soaking his pants.

—Richard!! —  Martin shouted, still being on the floor yet. Richard was quick to help him. The rain grew greatly much more in that moment, it seems to the eyes of Richard that everything was flooded and the water came up to his neck, though it was not. His terror was reflected mostly in the expression of his face and Martin noticed it.

Richard finally faced that fear and helped Martin to stand up without another word until they ran under the roof of a house facade in order to cover from the rain. Now the wind accompanying the rain was lashing everything in its path. But the wind was becoming stronger and the umbrella escaped from the hands of Richard rolling downhill ending up in a place that was not longer visible to both.

—Damn rain! The hell! Sorry Martin, very sorry. It was your favorite umbrella...— Richard seemed too restless and shaky even though he was not as wet as Martin was. Martin came over and patted his back.

—Don't Worry, don't worry about the umbrella, we can buy another one tomorrow. Be quiet, you seem a little agitated, Richard. This rain is strong but I think very soon will stop it, sure, but ...I guess we have to wait a while in this place until stops a little—Martin was talking serene. Richard looked at him. He still was nervous and a bit scared but then smiled trying to calm down a little.

—You're right Martin, sorry. I’m a dumb — then Richard took a deep breath and took the hand of Martin interlacing with his. Richard felt calmer.

When at last the rain stopped a bit, they continued walking the rest of the way towards the apartment. During that time Richard had been a little anxious and Martin began to worry more. When they came to home, took off their shoes and wet clothes off and put them to dry. Richard sat on the couch and Martin sat beside his and gently stroked his dark hair between his fingers thereupon giving a kiss on the cheek.

—what's wrong, Richie? You look scared, even you look very pale — the blond asked still stroking Richard's dark hair.

—sorry Martin...I think...well never mind anyway, sorry — Richard mumbled hesitantly. Richard was nervous and shaking one foot as he gathered both hands.

—c'mon Richie, you know you can trust me. So now can you tell me what's worrying you, Rich?—Martin bowed again to kiss his cheek again and patted his back.

—You're right Martin. I think that there should be no secrets between us so... I'm willing to say you what made me act so stupid and why still I am so anxious — Richard turned to see the gray eyes of Martin tenderly and he smiled him broadly and squeezed his leg. Martin smiled back and listened attentively.

But when Richard mentioned about not hiding any secret between them both, it made him feel a little uncomfortable and thoughtful about all the things he had not told to Richard. All about his secrets just like his secrets about Frederick and now about Benedict. Martin felt a bit bad.

\------------------------------------------------------------

During that time Martin had not had any communication with Benedict. Even he had not heard something about him, because besides Benedict believed that Martin already was in New Zealand working with the production of The Hobbit. Or maybe also because he was too busy; Martin though. The only thing that Martin had known about Benedict during those days was to see him on the promotional ads for the celebration of the Olympics in London that would be in a couple of days. Benedict lent his voice for some promos. Whenever Martin listened on his TV those promos, he could not help have a strange feeling in his stomach and a lot of memories about what had happened. All those memories came back to stir chaotically inside his mind.

Every time Martin heard something about Benedict he thought in his smile, in his blue eyes, in that damn night of sex ... by now it was inevitable to relate that with the memories about Benedict. And every time Martin thought all of that, he felt very guilty for betraying to Richard, and that made him thoughtful remain in place for a while. How had been cheating on Richard? How could he have had sex with Benedict? Perhaps he had not been unfaithful to Richard on purpose, but in the end it had been and could not forgive himself for that. Never.

—Oh! You already woke up! How have you slept today, little _kitten?_ — Said Richard, who entered the room in the morning while Martin was stood immobilized watching television, watching those damn promos. Martin was unmoved to Richard's greeting until he was close to blond to kiss him as a morning greeting on the cheek.

—Ah, sorry Richard, I was a little pensive —Martin replied at last and he turned to him to accommodate the collar of the white shirt of Richard. Martin was also wearing a white sweater that morning. With the ray of sun coming through the blinds of the window and the scene between both it seemed like an immaculate romantic portrait. Richard smiled at Martin, every time the blond had that kind of affectionate gestures towards him made him smile excessively. Richard smiled too much since he had met Martin, maybe if it was not for him, Richard would not do it, and therefore his life before meeting Martin was not so happy.

But now they were together and that he liked. Richard loved to smile because of him and then as usual, he did not resist pouncing to the blond to snatch a passionate kiss on the lips and taking him from the waist to entice his body to him and imprison his chest with his, and Martin got carried away. Martin could not believe that for these outbursts of Richard he always inevitably felt a invasive and pleasant feeling in stomach, as if thousands of butterflies flutter into his belly, but Martin was very ashamed to speak about it. The rays of the sun were incoming among white shutters while it still illuminating them together in that sweet kiss. Martin placed his arms on the shoulders of Richard while allowed to take to the waist. When they finally stopped kissing, suddenly another ad spoken with the voice of Benedict was issued on TV.

—Hey, look, you messed the shirt again! —Martin scolded him and placed his hands on the white shirt of Richard again, accommodating it.

—Haha I could kiss you again just for it disarranged again, I could do it all day, _kitten_ — Richard challenged mischievously while Martin again accommodated the shirt and then Richard kissed his blond hair

—that's the voice of Benedict, isn’t? — Richard asked curious. Martin would have wanted to ignore but he knew it would be impossible. He could not do it all the time. Martin cursed the damn commercial with the voice of Benedict because would appear all season.

—Huh? Ahh yes, it's the voice of Benedict —Martin replied sidestepping the look —hey, stay still! —The blond tried to avoid the subject of Benedict.  Fortunately to him Richard had not asked any more about Benedict before.

—hahaha But I'm not moving! By the way now I remember, I had not asked you about Ben. Even I have not seen him. How is he? — Richard asked.

—He is fine, a little busy, so I also have not seen him ... except for his birthday I must say — Martin said quietly.

—his birthday? — Richard asked curious.

—Yes, his birthday was last week and it was the last day that I saw him ... I tell you ... he is busy now — the blond said still sidestepping look and then he continued buttoning the shirt of Richard, albeit clumsily.

—I suppose you and he were celebrating together. You both could not have missed the opportunity — Richard spoke a little serious. Helplessly he felt a little uncomfortable hearing to know this and his jealousy began to invade inside him.

—errr ... Yes, he invited me to celebrate in his parents' house and we ate and enjoyed there together for a while. I must say the dinner that prepared his mother, Mrs. Wanda, was so delicious — Martin was feeling uncomfortable too, although he was not very good to lie but he wanted omit at all costs what happened in reality after that dinner at the home of the parents of Benedict, that Benedict and he had been drinking at a bar that night. Martin knew he could be so clumsy and talk about that really happened. He did not want to remember that.

—I see... at home with their parents, I guess it was so enjoyable, surely — Richard tried to keep calm, but always felt itself too jealous of Benedict. He could not avoid feeling too upset now just know that his Martin and Benedict had been enjoying together in an intimate party, meeting Ben's parents. It almost seemed as if it was a hint that Benedict wanted to commit Martin to being part of his family, it almost seemed like if Benedict wanted Martin as his family. Richard clenched knuckles and spoke quietly to Martin not noticing. Richard did not want to feel paranoid. Fortunately Richard would not know what really happened between Benedict and Martin that night; he even did not imagine that Martin had been fucked by him.

—Oh, I already had met his parents, it was a tiny family party and we enjoyed, we were only four and....

—Benedict did not invite anyone else? — Richard asked feeling annoyed more.

—nope, only he, his parents and I, neither his sister ...— Martin replied sharp, he only wanted to end the conversation. Richard took a deep breath and calmed down a little more when Martin approached to him again and whispered softly, as if it were a kitten purring for more affection.

—Richie, my love ... by the way, I don’t know...your parents…yet — the blond talked sensually and Richard went crazy for it. His jealousy vanished suddenly and smiled sensually to his blond boyfriend in complicity.

—it's truth. Maybe we should take advantage that we are in England to introduce you with my parents—Richard smiled a lot and then took Martin into his arms again and boldly kissed on the lips. Martin was very glad. His tactic of speaking gently to settle the awkward conversation about Benedict suddenly had committed him to the fact of knowing soon his...parents in law? Martin never before had raised the idea of thinking about the family of Richard as his, but they were dating and now he should supposed to call them with those terms. Although he was feared for how would be to meet them in person.

—Richard, hey, wait a minute ... a-are y-you going to tell to your parents that you and I are...? — Martin asked gibbering nervous and waiting for the reply of Richard.

Richard laughed at his reaction. Martin had ceased to look like a purring cat to look more like a scared kitten.

—hahaha of course! And to my brother too, _kitten_.... — Richard started nibbling his ear. Martin fell silent for a few seconds, he felt great joy but also felt afraid for meet with Richard's family.

—But ...I don't know, maybe it's something precipitated ... yet — Muttered Martin trembling.

—No, no way. If I can’t yell at everyone that I love you and how much I do, at least I want to tell it to my family and introduce you to them as what you really are, my beloved boyfriend — Richard took Martin in his arms again and kissed his forehead.

—But ... what if they do not accept it? ... You told me that you had never said anything ... about your preferences— Martin protested dubiously and clung to the body of Richard.

—Martin, you are the only man who I love and have loved for real and I don't care if they don't accept or criticize it, I just want to be happy with you and make you happy and also I want you know it — Richard said taking Martin's face against his chest, Martin could feel the heartbeat of Richard and the delicious scent of his masculine fragrance extended over his chest. The determined voice of his boyfriend made him feel safe and happy. He smiled broadly.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It had begun the opening of the Olympic Games in London. Richard had managed to get two very good places insured. Martin wanted to enjoy and marvel at the show and it was another magical experience shared by both.

—It was something fantastic Rich, thanks a lot — Martin said very glad and laughing. Spent a couple of hours after the show ended, it was already very late and they both were walking toward the parking lot to take Richard's car. Martin was taking the arm of Richard, had been a wonderful day and both were very glad.

All these moments so comforting by side of Richard had made him forget all the things about what happened with Benedict a week ago and even farther was remembering his past and harassment of Frederick, who indeed thankfully no he had not seen since he had returned to London. Everything went wonderfully; being near Richard could not be anything wrong, no doubt. Being with him gave back harmony to his life and that ultimately made him convinced that he loved him more every day. Richard was his alpha. Martin was his omega.

They went to the parking lot; Richard opened the door of the car, like a gentleman, to Martin could to enter inside the vehicle. Martin loved to be treated with such cavalry by Richard, but also made him feel embarrassed and even a little ridiculous because sometimes he felt that Richard treated him as if he were a princess or a damsel and he clearly was a man as well. However Martin loved being so treated by him, after all he was his, only his, and he belonged only to Richard, so Martin could not complain about it. He was his Martin and Richard was of his, nothing could stop it or change it, the fate had decided so.

Martin smiled languidly at Richard when he made a polite sign to take a seat inside the vehicle even making a bow, Martin enjoyed. Richard also entered into the vehicle and took the wheel. When he slammed the door, Martin lunged at him suddenly posing his arms on the shoulders of Richard and snatching a burning and reckless kiss. Richard corresponded and pressing Martin's body against his as he stroked his back. The kiss in the car lasted for a few seconds and then they started to stroke mutually.

Maybe then they would have had sex in the car, the idea did not sound so crazy after finding other most 'dangerous' places where to do it: the airplane bathroom, backstage in New Zealand, bars visited in several cities. Also, surprisingly, they had not had sex in all this time, since Richard returned to London from New Zealand. Suddenly Martin recalled that he last man with who had sex was Benedict and again felt that hatred, he felt something imprison his chest, that damn feeling again.

Thinking about Benedict suddenly made him feel like bitter the kiss of Richard and moved away from him. Richard felt it but did not ask anything, was stunned and wondering to himself. Richard looked at the face of Martin who suddenly sidestepped away. Martin was grateful because all this time Richard had not seen his naked body full of marks, Benedict had done that night. It had been more than seven days, their marks were healed, but the scars were still not only physical but also psychological.

Martin wished that this does not affect him for a long time, he did not want to think about Benedict every time Richard kissed him in that way, let alone he do not wanted to have the memory of that night making love with another who was not his boyfriend. Suddenly Martin fleetingly wondered why the hell Richard had not made any sexual suggestion since he arrived to London from New Zealand.

From that day of his lucky encounter at the airport everything was cute, romantic but nothing sexual, except the day when Richard asked bathe together. It was almost as if Richard knew subconsciously that Martin did not want to have sex because of his emotional aversion. Fortunately Richard never even suspected.

—What's wrong, Mart? —Richard asked affectionately stroking the blond hair from his boyfriend and watched his face, a face seemingly uneasy.

—N-no... nothing. I am a bit tired, that's all. M-my head hurts a little, I think because of the rain the other day. I think I going to catch flu— Martin replied stuttering and using his best excuse. Comprehensive Richard smiled and went to hug him and kissed his forehead.

—Oh, if I had not dropped the umbrella that day, or if we had not taken so long inside the restaurant and you would not wet so much. It was my fault. Forgive me, Martin — Richard whispered shy.

—it was not your fault, you know how I am sickly, anyway —the blond tried to sit a bit and then settled his blond hair.

—Well, however, would better we go home. You must rest. I will make you a hot tea, _kitten_ — Richard turned to kiss the forehead of blond. Martin briefly put his head on Richard's shoulder and nodded.

—I love you Richie, thanks for being so understanding with me, you’re so sweet and kind — Martin muttered and looked into his eyes sweetly.

—I'll consent with you forever, no matter what, Martin, I would do anything for you — Richard smiled at him again tenderly and then pulled away from Martin to take the wheel and out at last of the parking lot. The vehicle left the place to the busy avenue illuminated by the night lights of the city.

All the way Martin was a bit quiet so Richard tried to liven up the moment initiating some conversations. Finally they reached the building. Richard parked the car in the parking lot and then out of the car opened the door for Martin descended with chivalry as he had before. But this time just when Martin first set foot outside the vehicle, Richard took him by the hand and helped him out. Martin met his eyes at his when he felt the warmth of his boyfriend's hand shaking his and smiled.

—Martin, surely you're very tired, you've been very quiet....— Richard speculated and after that Martin was out of the car, closed the door.

—Oh, yes ...you're right... well, let's go — the blond glanced at Richard and began walking to the main gate of the building, taking the keys from his pocket.

Richard leaf the car parked and then he realized Martin had taken the elevator that led him to his apartment. Richard hurried and took the stairs quickly and his skill made him able to catch Martin when he was opening the door of his house.

—hey Martin, why do not you wait for me? — Richard said with a nervous laugh.

—Richie ah ... sorry, I think I'm very distracted right now ... the truth is I don't feel very fine. I think after all if I am faint — said the blonde with some reluctance as he struggled to open the door latch. Richard immediately offered him assistance.

—wait Martin, let me help you — Richard said while Martin helped turn the key and knob to open the door. Feeling the warmth of the touch of hand of Richard on his, Martin smiled again. Again Martin knew that he was being a little hostile, while Richard just wanted to be friendly with him.

—thanks Richie ... thanks—the blond mumbled and immediately went inside the house. Martin slumped on the sofa and closed his eyes. His head began to spin. Maybe if he was suffering from fever.

—errr ... Martin, I will prepare a hot tea immediately — said Richard and hurried to the kitchen. After a while he returned bringing a steaming cup of tea—here is the tea, Martin, is a special herbal tea that will make you feel better — Richard helped Martin to sit and then went to the room to get a blanket to cover him.

—Thanks Richard—the blond said quietly as he tried to take the drink small sips. His throat began to ache as well.

—you're welcome, kitten. Hey, you have a little fever — Richard touched the forehead of Martin noticing that his body temperature was increasing and then approached and kissed his forehead and it showed clearly red.

—hahaha, hey, you are stinging me with your beard — the blond protested with some delirium and Richard just laughed. When the blond drank his hot beverage completely, he began to feel increasingly drowsy and then Richard took him in his arms and carried him to the bedroom on the bed gingerly placing.

—Richie, very sorry...really. You gotta do this for me — said the blond smiling and almost immediately could not help falling asleep. Richard kissed his forehead again and smiled. Richard removed his shoes and undressed him to accommodate him well on the bed. When the blond was fast asleep, Richard smeared some ointment with menthol on Martin's chest. He did it delicate and lovingly.

The next day the blond woke up early and still felt a little convalescent. He realized that Richard was sleeping at the side of him. Martin smiled a lot. Immediately, the blond stood and stared for a moment how his beloved boyfriend was sleeping.

Richard finally opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Martin looking at him sweetly. Richard sat up and smiled back.

—What have you woken up today, _kitten_? — Richard asked.

—morning Ricky, I'm much better today, don't worry. Really sorry, because you even had to undress me last night— replied sweetly the blond.

—Haha, come on, is not the first time I undress you when you're asleep. You know the only thing I care is that you're okay. All I care you and your health — said Richard stroking the cheek of his blond boyfriend.

Then Martin jumped suddenly alarmed because he realized that Richard had undressed him and that meant he probably had seen his marks. The blond pulled away quickly and hurriedly got out of bed.

—sorry Richard, I will take a bath soon because now I should go to ... go to somewhere — without even waiting for Richard saying a word, Martin almost ran to the bathroom and immediately took off the robe that Richard had given him while he was sick the last night. Martin stood at the sink and looked at himself in the mirror meticulously inspected his skin, every inch of his skin, but he noticed to his surprise that he had no longer any mark that Benedict had done on his body that night. Martin sighed in relief.

Then the sound of the water of the shower sounded falling on his naked body.

Richard waited outside, in the bedroom, still sitting on the edge of the bed, just wearing underwear and hesitant, thoughtful, submerged in a tangle of thoughts full of uncertainty. Maybe Richard could not supporting Martin's odd behavior anymore. Richard was very worried. Or maybe it was just his imagination, he thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the noon, Martin was out somewhere to do some shopping. Richard had left his apartment for a couple of hours ago, without saying bye. Apparently it had been a tense morning without mutual communication.

—I feel less worried now for those bloody marks. I'm so glad that they have gone. But surely my stupid behavior has made Richard bother me. Oh, come on, Martin, you must stop worrying about what happened! There is no remedy! Forget Benedict! — Martin said to himself as he walked down the busy streets. He continued walking, meditating, until he came to a park and there in front of some trees he stopped for take a breath and clear your mind. Or at least he tried.

Later, at evening, Martin returned home. He was hungry so he had been thinking all the way in what was going to prepare for dinner. He then went to his apartment and went to the kitchen to leave the fresh food he had just purchased at the supermarket. He made dinner and sat in the dining room to eat it. It consisted of light vegetarian salad soy and cooked in olive oil for some time had not been prepared for himself but that he loved. He took a fork and he also took the first bite. Suddenly he missed the presence of Richard and though in his smile and his sapphire eyes. Martin smiled to himself.

In an effort to disguise a little his loneliness, he turned on the TV. The damn ads with the voice of Benedict appeared again. The blond frowned to hear it. He realized then that know something about Benedict still caused him disgust. Martin wanted to think about Richard, that made him happy, motivated him, gave him encouragement, he fell in love with him. But he could not, his annoyance was greater only hear the voice of Benedict on TV. He turned off the TV but that did not help still thinking about Benedict. Remembered his voice, that still was spin into his mind. Martin lost his appetite before he could finish eating his plate.

And so passed no more than an hour when the blond was already out of his house again. The night had fallen but could still take the underground. He had decided. He went to the near station, walking down the sidewalk, thoughtful, but livelier and came to the station to board the train.

Finally the train arrived to the direction and he walked down a few blocks to an apartment building where Richard lived. He reached the floor where his home was and rang the bell. Richard meanwhile was reviewing some of their scripts which left on a small table to listen to the call at the door.

—Who will be at this hour? — Richard asked himself and then looked through the eyelet of the door. Seeing that it was Martin smiled and opened immediately. When the door was open, Martin did not hold back and lunged at his boyfriend and hugged him leaning over to try to kiss him. Richard approached his face and their mouths were fused back into a sweet but passionate kiss that lasted until the air seemed finished.

—what are you doing here, _kitten_? — Richard asked and smiled, still stroking the back of Martin and meeting his eyes.

—Sorry, I could not resist Richard, I missed you a lot— the blond said and hugged him again.

—awww _kitten_ ...you should not have come so later just for me. The night is very dangerous for a little sweetie kitten like you —Richard said in a seductive whisper as he stroked his blonde hair.

—Hey, have you forgotten that I am also the hobbit Bilbo Baggins and I have a Took adventurous side? — Martin joked flashing a big smile.

—Haha, yeah I know, but anyway, for the next time, you should call me before and I would go for you quickly — Richard smiled more.

—do not you miss me? —The blond said in childish tone, like a little kid.

—Mr. Baggins I miss you all day. Do not dare to think that I stop thinking about you for a moment — this time Richard was expressed more as if it were Thorin.

—I... I love you Richard, too much! —The blond lunged again to Richard and tried to stand on his toes and reach to kiss him. Richard also approached him to make contact with his lips.

—okay Marty ...c'mon, come in. I don't want you get sick again. You spent yesterday a bad night— Richard gave him a couple of pats and Martin nodded and entered. Soon the rain was present again, but in contrast, Richard's house was warm and cozy.

Being inside the house, Richard invited Martin to seat on the couch and gives him a drink hospitably. Martin sat on the couch; his hands were over his knees, moving restlessly. Richard finally returned with a couple of cups served with red wine and gave one to Martin, looking at him sweetly.

—actually I was starting to feel too lonely ... without you — admitted Richard whispering in the ear of Martin.

The blond smiled and sidestepped the look while giving a sip of the drink, holding the cup with both hands. Richard sat next to him at last. Martin squeezed his leg and then Richard approached to hugging him for his waist.

—Well...well...I'm already here...— said the blond in a sexy tone and closer to Richard's face to kiss him again. Martin stroked his beard and after separating his lips, Martin touched his lips with his fingertips. Richard was licked yet savoring his sweet kiss.

—Martin, I love your kisses, the sweet honey from your lips—Richard took his hands of Martin between his hands and immediately gave him a soft kiss on his knuckles — I don't want share your sweet kisses with anyone else, never.

And like a cruel irony of fate suddenly aired on TV another Olympic ad again with the voice of Benedict. Martin paled to hear it while Richard continued kissing his hand.

—Haha, Richie that will never happen, I ... I'm yours — the blond approached to kiss the corner of his mouth then lost in his beautiful blue eyes — and you know what? I need to feel completely yours again. I have needed to feel it for weeks — Martin took Richard's hand and intertwined with his. Richard knew immediately what he was trying to say. Martin stood up and made him stand up as well to go to his bedroom.

When they were inside the bedroom of Richard, the blond looked a bit desperate for the encounter. From there he could yet hear the damn TV that was still on. Martin began unbuttoning the shirt of Richard quickly and a little wild and then removed his belt from his pants. Richard looked at him funny and somewhat surprised and raised his arms to allow Martin to continue by removing the shirt completely.

—hey _kitten_ ... I see that you're very hungry of this after all — said Richard with a very seductive tone. The fiery attitude of Martin was very exciting to him. Martin finished removing his shirt, Richard took him in his arms and took him to the bed where this time it was his turn to undress him, but he did it more slowly, pausing to kiss and enjoy every inch of Martin's skin. At the same time, to his surprise, Martin began to introduce his hand inside the zipper of Richard hurriedly looking to find his cock and then began to squeeze it. Richard could not help let out a moan of pleasure from the exquisite contact of Martin's hand invading his manhood.

—You're a very naughty _kitten_...— Richard whispered sexily in his ear and then nibbled it.

—Take off your damn pants...— Martin snapped provocative.

Richard smiled mischievously and obeyed. Within seconds he had stripped his pants and his boxers and then also stripped Martin making that their members immediately touched. Both were erect already.

Seeing naked to his boyfriend, Martin turned his hand against his lover's member hardened and masturbated it, ever faster, while Richard began to nibble his nipples until they were red and hard. Then the room was filled with loud moans of pleasure. Finally they were making love again.

—Ahhh _kitten_ , I have desired a lot making love with you again. I wanted to take you again. I was about to go crazy for not feeling your wonderful nude body in contact with mine. You're a very bad _kitten_ , you had me in abstinence. Do not you realize that you have become a kind of drug for me? — spoke Richard sexily, kissing every inch of his bare-skinned — I don't want to share you with anyone else, Martin, you are mine and not want any other man touch your skin, I don't want no other man taste your kisses, I don't want no other one man join his body to yours — Richard continued kissing his blond boyfriend all over his nude body, from his neck to his crotch. Martin moaned in pleasure, a lot, increasingly, it was very good experience to feel the wet kisses of his tan lover sucking the skin of his body vulnerable. Martin almost gets madness every time that Richard rubbed his beard on his body making a delicious friction with his complexion.

—I'm of yours ... I'm not of any man else, ever — Martin clung to the sheets of the bed, hard. Suddenly he felt Richard was positioned between his legs, his erection pointing directly above the entrance. The blond suddenly was shuddered. But suddenly Martin saw the silhouette of Richard as if were the silhouette of Benedict. Martin remembered that Benedict of that night of drinking and sex without consent. He cursed himself and tried to keep his mind blank. Now he should just enjoy this pleasant dose of sex with his manly lover. Richard was now almost incoming in his entry, touching his reddened with his glans, threatening to penetrate it at any time. Then he stopped.

—Oh, sorry, I'm an idiot ... I shouldn't do it if I still not prepare you before — Richard suddenly pulled out the lube and smeared his cock. Just when he was about to insert a first finger into the entrance of his blond boyfriend, Martin stopped him.

—forget that Richard ...insert it right now — said the blond very excited.

Without I discuss it, although a bit iffy, Richard began to enter slowly. It was very narrow and tight and he did not want to hurt him so only partially introduced it. The blond gave a little moan and closed his eyes, waiting for the completely invasion into his being. The blond wanted to feel his cock completely inside him and made a suggestion to Richard to do it.

—Ahhhh ... insert it to the bottom, Richard, don't stop — the blond gasped while clinging to the broad strong back of his lover. Richard obeyed and introduced into him until the deepest. When he got it, Richard felt the tightness of his beloved blond delightfully pressing his cock. He had to wait so many days for this sublime moment. Richard also felt the nails of Martin poked hard on his back and then he began to ram him.

Martin meanwhile felt as he were splitting in two. It was something he had not felt the previous times, maybe it was because they had not had a previous dilation. But it was wonderful. Too wonderful.

—Don't stop Richie... ahhhh — the blond screamed louder. His forehead was wet with sweat and felt his hard nipples rub together pleasantly against Richard's chest hair. The attacks increased their power in each invasion. Richard felt his cock being attracted for the body of his blond lover often. It was too marvelous.

Richard kissed Martin deeply again and began to masturbate him and almost immediately started sucking his neck frantically, desperately, almost as if he was trying to devour it. Richard was terribly eager to mark him as his, never before he had done, at least not in that way and Martin was enjoying it, he also wanted being marked as of his, since the incident with Benedict he wanted to let it clear to the whole world that he's only belonged to Richard. The idea began to obsessing him. The mere fact of being remembering Benedict while he was being penetrated by Richard infuriated him a lot to himself. Outside, his body and his sensations were burning of pleasure by lusty moment, but inside he felt a deep resentment, a terrible aversion, repudiation and a damn guilt that was hurting his soul. This led him suddenly to imprison more the member of Richard from within his being. Richard felt it and let out a loud shout.

—ahhhhh Martin ... ahhhh, you're being a wild _kitten_...— Richard moaned and licked the cheek of Martin.

—yeah, you're right, then...you know what wants this wild and naughty _kitten_? Huh? Agghhhh ... this naughty little _kitty_ ... this _kitten_ just want to be marked as ahhhh ... yours, be always of your property ... ahhhh Richard ... get it? Ahhhhhhh ...Rich...do it faster, do it hard. I need feel you inside me until the bottom! — Martin said in a tone serious and sexy, and he still hot panting, clinging closer to the back of his lover and Richard did not resist following his orders.

To feel ramming harshest and deep, Martin press his nails on the back of Richard more, maybe that would also leave marks on his skin.

The cum of Richard was poured inside Martin in a warm orgasmic explosion. The blond did not take long to cum as well. And after this delicious sexual encounter they kissed sweetly again, saying between each kiss how much they loved each other, holding each other, caressing mutually. The horny passion became in a soft tenderness.

—Richie ...please for forgive me — Martin whispered, lying on the chest of Richard who tenderly stroked his blond hair between the phalanges of his fingers. Richard smiled and looked at him sweetly.

—Why I should to forgive you, kitten? — Asked Richard.

—Forgive me for being so hostile and fool with you. I know since you return to London I have been somewhat elusive. It has never been my intention to be so jerk — said soft the blond doing oscillatory movements with his index finger on Richard's chest.

Oh, that doesn't matter, kitten, really does not bother me. I actually felt a little worried about you, I thought I was bothering or something with my insolence — Richard said quietly.

—Not at all. I've been the fool. Forgive me, seriously ...Rich…— Martin approached to kiss him again.

—I have nothing to forgive, Martin. You are perfect and too gorgeous to me — Richard said. Martin then curled his blonde head on his boyfriend's chest. He felt he did not deserve that Richard told him that.

—No, I'm not... — Martin whispered almost inaudibly.

—but Martin please ... you never should worry me again.  I want you never hide me what is worrying you. You know you can always trust me, okay? — Richard kissed his forehead and almost immediately began to feel heavy eyes and soon fell asleep.

For the last words of Richard, Martin remained terribly doubtful.

—Damn it... — Martin told himself just before being overcome by sleep well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First on all, I want to apologize for all my grammatical mistakes. My english is not perfect yet but I'm still trying my best.
> 
> Well, finally I finished!! XD I'm sorry for take so long to update, really sorry, but as is always the fault of my classes in college, for that reason I never can update faster. However I will try to update soon, I really will try xD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoyed a little :)
> 
> Please feel free to send me your comments, it motivates me a lot to continue :3
> 
> By the way, the next chapter I think things will get pretty tense.


	11. Fervent desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magnificent encounter with his family, a beautiful and big unexpected surprise and beautiful moments are something that certain blond believes not deserve.

                                                                      

****

\-------------------------------------------------------

The morning started in London and Richard was in one of the windows of his apartment, with a big smile on his face, looking to the horizon spotting the city buildings and the traffic that concurred on the broad avenue below. He gave a long sigh of joy at the thought of how happy he felt. The sun began to peek ushering in the morning, turning a beautiful pink sky among the clouds. It was a little bit cold morning.

In the background a little moan was heard, almost inaudible but Richard could notice that immediately. It was Martin who was waking up from sleep, rubbing his eyes to finish awakening. The blond slowly up just then Richard turned to him and smiled at him sweetly.

“Oh _kitten_ , you've woken...”

Martin smiled at him widely as well. From the perspective of Richard, Martin's blond hair looked beautiful in a golden splash by sun rays coming through the blinds. The blond was also naked, covered mid waist with slim silk sheets. They had a night of delicious sex. It was sublime scene.

"Rich oh ....today you look so fucking sexy, shirtless on the balcony" said the blond sensually and slightly hoarse voice, still smiling, he could not stop to do it. Richard smiled back.

"Oh love, I was about to say the same about you. You never stop being so sexy and provoke me a thousand emotions even from early morning" expressed Richard with his deep voice even tried to soften it. That Richard's voice excited Martin more. Both knew how much they were in love with each other.

Then Richard went to the bed, with the purpose of take Martin in his arms and stealing from his lips a frantic and sweet kiss. He walked slowly, still looking at him and smiling. Martin also still was smiling at him coquettishly, looking forward to Richard ended to approach him. He loved having that kind of games with Richard.

Richard sat on the edge of the bed and Martin almost immediately placed his left hand on Richard's arm, gently squeezing one of his biceps before being wrapped in the arms of his lover, and culminating their encounter with the desired kiss.

At last they separated their lips and Richard pronounced "hey Marty what do you say if today we go with my parents?" Richard stroked the blond hair of his boyfriend tenderly, waiting for the answer.

Martin blushed. He could not help feeling a little nervous about it, but that did not mean he disliked the idea, by the contrary, that idea greatly excited him. He took one of the sheets that covered his half naked body leading to cover his chest as if he wanted clinging to it while thinking how to express his answer.

"ohh Rich ... will we go today? Really?" said the blond a little hesitant and sidestepping a little the gaze. Then he laughed a little sheepishly. Richard smiled at this and stroked his cheek still watching his face.

"you do not think it is a good idea, _kitten_? I think today would be a perfect day. In fact since some days ago I called my parents promising them to visit them soon"

"mmmhh ... Richie actually it seems an excellent idea, haha but...I must confess that I cannot help feeling a little nervous" admitted blond.

"quiet darling, everything will be fine. There is nothing to fear" said Richard, kissing the Martin's forehead afterwards.

"Okay, okay, then just let me go to take a shower and get ready, yup?" said the blond with a childish tone in his voice, smiling and looking at Richard's eyes.

"What do you think if we share the shower together?" Richard started kissing his neck and Martin nodded at his request. Soon they were showering together under the shower.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Martin was in front of the big mirror in Richard's room, Martin had always loved that mirror, and now he was watching at his own reflection carefully, seeing that everything was perfect in his clothes. It was the day that he finally would meet his in-laws, an important day because it meant a greater commitment to the man that he loved most, Richard, and he did not want to miss any detail. Martin still felt nervous. He had some difficulty choosing what clothes to dressing himself. Sometimes Richard looked him funny every time the blond pulled again and again different shirts, several sacks, several sweaters, jeans diverse, combining each one to be satisfied to see the result in the mirror. It took a couple of hours. Richard laughed from the living room. Richard was ready since a one hour ago.

Martin continued trying to tying his tie in the best way as possible just when he noticed in the mirror that Richard was standing in the doorway gazing fun. Martin blushed.

"Haha, are you ready, _kitten_?" Richard said grinning. Martin turned quickly toward him.

"ah yeah, I'm almost ready, love, just give me a second" replied nervous the blond, then Richard approached him and helped him to finish to tying his colorful tie knot.

"Martin, you've been putting on a lot of clothes. I think this that you're wearing right now is perfect, but ... the truth is that you all are perfect" said Richard and tenderly kissed the golden hair of his boyfriend.

"Ahh, sorry! Forgive me for take a long time, I'm sorry" the blond replied with a nervous giggle bypassing the look.

"haha indeed you took too much long, but hey I love how you look like, _kitten_ " Richard whispered in his ear, bending slightly to also be able to better perceive the sweet smell of the sweet fragrance of Martin.

"oh Really? Hehe good, then we go now... my love" said the blond and Richard hugged him more.

"I really love when you call me _love_ " said Richard and squeezed Martin more in his arms.

"Haha Is that you have the power of becoming me in a cheesy fool, Rich" replied the blond funny and blushed.

\--------------------------------------

They were in the middle of the road. Richard drove his car heading home of his parents that it was a few minutes outside of London. The windows were half open because the freshness of the morning was turning into a medium warm day. Martin loved to feel the wind against his face but he just could do it for short periods because his breathing couldn't resist it so much. Martin also wore a pair of dark sunglasses. All the way they were talking about different things, things that had happened and spoke often of the things that made them happy, like being together in a beautiful July morning in the middle of the road, away from the bustle of the busy city.

Martin looked at the watch on his wrist, taking into account the time it took to travel had not exceed half an hour. Knowing that soon he would meet the family of his boyfriend it made him feel increasingly nervous. Richard will smile when he noticed his expression of afraid.

"we'll soon to arrive, Mart ... look, from that place full of colorful fences is the house of my parents" said Richard cheerful.

"oh Really? It seems a very peaceful place ... Rich" replied the blond with laughable voice.

"I'm glad to know you had a beautiful childhood, Rich ..." expressed the blond while trying to envision every detail of the building and the land surrounding it.

"ok walk. My parents maybe are waiting us. Yesterday, I called them saying that we would come here" explained Richard and took the hand of Martin interlacing with his hand to take him toward the main entrance hall. Martin blushed again.

They walked hand in hand to the threshold of the house advancing on a paved road. While facing the door Richard rang the doorbell, Martin waited impatiently. He suddenly felt most nervous. Richard noticed it and smiled at him.

Suddenly the door opened for them.

"Oh, hi Richie!" an elegant lady dressed in a suit of peach color gave them a warmly greeted. No doubt it was Richard's mother. The woman had beautiful bright eyes and quickly she pounced on to embrace him. Richard corresponded affectionately.

"Hi Mom, I've been missing you" Richard said with a big smile on his face sketched.

"Oh my son, I waited impatiently to see you again. You know I always feel a bit worried whenever I know you're far from home in another country" Mrs. Margaret spoke with a softly in her voice. Then he glanced at Martin and smiled at him kindly. The blond could not help blushing.

"good afternoon, ma'am. It's a pleasure" greeted Martin cavalierly and extending his hand.

"oh how adorable, good afternoon. The pleasure is mine" replied Margaret.

"Mother, meet Martin" Richard said, smiling more.

"Oh yes, you're his partner in the film, is not it? Nice to meet you Mr. Freeman" said the woman.

"err ... yes, I am one of his fellow filming, I am his co-star" said the blond with a small laugh.

"is a great pleasure that Richard has such good friends like you" she said.

Then the Martin's smile faded a little unintentionally. Richard's family did not know what he and Martin were actually. Martin could not help feeling upset and fearful of what might happen. But just then Richard hugged him from the waist and it made him feel that everything would be fine.

"Mother, Martin is someone very special to me. That's why today I have brought him to here, your house" Richard said grinning. His mother was not without the splendid look to see her happy son. Martin just blushed again.

"then I guess Martin is a man of good feelings. Surely it is a very special person for you, son. But hey, come inside the house. I'm very happy to hear that and to have you both in home" expressed Margaret with great joy and then they entered the cozy home.

Being inside the lounge Margaret invited them to sit on the big sofa.

"Would you both like a drink?" asked the lady.

"Oh how kind! Water is fine, thanks" Martin replied gently.

"for me too mom, only water" said Richard.

Then the lady went to the kitchen to serve water and meanwhile Richard squeezed Martin's right leg with one hand. The blond turned to him at that moment and Richard smiled.

"Everything will be fine, my love, okay?" said Richard serene.

"Haha. Hey, I'm not worried" Martin replied with a nervous laugh, sidestepping a little the look. Then Richard put his face close to his and stole a quick kiss on the lips.

"you seem very nervous" expressed Richard and Martin took his hand in his for interlacing with a gently caress. Martin smiled and enjoyed the feel of his hands together.

"is just that ... I really do not know how they are going to take it, your family ... you know...that" said Martin softly while looked his own feet to avoid the gaze of Richard. At that time Richard's mother returned from the kitchen with a tray with two glasses served with water and furthermore also she brought a bowl full of biscuits.

"Oh, thank you very much, mother" said Richard. Margaret smiled sweetly.

"Thank you very much ma'am" said Martin smiling and grateful.

"You’re welcome, guys. Well, your father and your brother won't long in coming, Richie" said the lady while she sat down in an armchair.

"Haha I hope" that said Richard laughing softly "because I'll tell you all a big surprise"

"Oh really? What kind of surprise? Now you have me very intrigued”

"I cannot talk about it yet, mom. I'd rather wait until we are all present. It is something important and I want everyone listen to me carefully together" said Richard as he took one of the biscuits from the bowl and immediately gave it a bite.

Martin, who knew what it was, was unable to avoid returning to circumvent blush and sidestepped the look again, although he was still trying to dissimulate but actually he had a lot of mixed feelings for that. At that moment he was exciting but at the same time a lot of nervousness was invading his chest.

The three were talking for a few minutes about how it had been the work of Richard and Martin together in New Zealand and how happy they felt spending a few days free in London. Suddenly it heard a knock on the door. Richard's mother offered to get up to open the door but Richard stopped her and went to open it himself. Martin again felt his hands were sweating, would soon be time to talk about their relationship.

"Hi Dad!" Richard expressed effusive to see that it was his father.

"Hi son! I'm so glad to see you here. It had been several months since I've seen you and really missed your presence" Richard's father said while giving a firm handshake to his youngest son and then hugged him and gave him a couple of backslapping.

Mr. Armitage entered the house and almost immediately he noticed that Martin was there sitting on the couch. He was a little surprised by his presence, Richard usually wore no home other people, actually he had rarely done, but also the presence of Martin there gave him a great pleasure. He knew well who he was and met him was a great honor. Surely he had become very good friend with his son, he thought.

"Pleasant to meet you, sir" Martin rose hastily from his place and approached Mr. Father of Richard extending his hand to greet him. John, the father of Richard, shook hands and smiled at him friendly.

"Gladly, Mr. Freeman" Richard's father said kindly.

"Oh, dad, meet Martin. He has also come to London to spend a few days off" Richard spoke.

"I'm glad you have such good friends, Richard. This is really a great surprise! Feel you comfortable at home, Martin" said Mr. John.

"I thank you for your hospitality. You're very kind" said the blond with a big smile sketched on his face.

After Richard's father sit down on the couch and was treated kindly by his wife, he was talking a while with his son Richard about his work in New Zealand and how well they had taken with Martin and his companions during all that time, still omitting any context and implication about the relationship that he had with Martin.

"Hey son, I'm so glad you have many comrades and you're so happy with your work but ... what about love? Are you still a womanizer? Hahaha" Richard's father was joking, but the truth was that although Richard was not a womanizer he always had some lovers in fleeting affairs. Given that comment, Richard could not help feeling uncomfortable. Before, to Richard it would not have minded in the least that his father would made those comments, but now Martin was by his side, his boyfriend.

Martin could not help feeling a little overwhelmed by those words, but he knew well that it could not be all solved.

Then, Martin hit his knee with Richard's as if he was trying to tell him that he was not feeling very comfortable with that.

"hey dad, please don't say such things. I've never been a womanizer" Richard said in a serious tone at the beginning to finish the sentence with a soft laugh.

"But come on! Now I want to see you happy and married. You deserve it" said the father.

"I'm very happy right now dad" Richard said serene but a bit nervous. Richard felt a great desire to declare once that Martin was his beloved boyfriend, but he knew he still had to wait for his brother. Impatience began to exasperate him.

"I would want a good woman for you, son. One woman who can make you father. I want grandchildren, haha. You yourself have always said you do not want to be an old father, isn't?" Mr. John said while rested on the sofa back.

"but I said it a while, dad. Now I'm not hurried about it" said Richard with both hands together which began to sweat a little. Martin sank a little deeper into his place.

"Don't tell me you no longer want to be a father. You have always wished that, especially since your brother has a little child. Imagine having here two of my grandchildren running around the house" the father said.

"I also want some grandchildren, your children, my sweet Richie" said the mother as she took a little tea served in an elegant and fine porcelain cup. Martin only supported hear everything without choice in the matter, not yet.

"hey, don’t press me with it ... maybe my children will come at some point" Richard said a little uneasy but trying to keep smiling.

Listening to Richard pronounced those words "my children will come at some point" Martin could not help feeling dejected. Suddenly he felt tightness knotted in his throat.

"but I think you should start to selecting the future mother of your children ... sure between the production of your film there are many pretty women. Or what do you think, Martin?" said the father directing the gaze to the blond cheerfully. Sure if Martin was so good friend to bring him to home, it would be his accomplice of affairs with some women, he thought.

Martin felt stunned by the question. He did not know what to answer.

"er ... well, yes, there are many pretty girls there" replied the blond still uneasy.

"Please help my son to be less timid. He is a really handsome so he should be able to take advantage of that but perhaps he needs a tiny bit of your help" said Richard’s father.

"mmmh, I will help him, sir, I promise ..." replied Martin sipping some water from his glass. He felt that his throat was dry in an instant.

Richard struggled to keep smiling. It was really something very uncomfortable, but he did not imagine the magnitude of discontent that Martin was having at that.

"excuse me, I must go to the bathroom" Martin said suddenly, trying to his voice not break and sidestepping the gaze so they could not notice how his eyes began to crystallize because of accumulating tears.

"oh, okay, go ahead" said Mr. John kindly.

At that time Richard got up too and touched one arm of Martin to indicate him the way.

"Martin, is out there" said Richard making a subtle touch on the arm of Martin and then gave him a little pat on his back, as if he was trying to tell him _don't worry_. Richard knew Martin very well, enough to know that his blond boyfriend had been slightly affected by the blundering comments from their parents. But Richard could not contradict anything about it, yet not.

"okay... Rich…ard thanks" replied the blond, striving greatly to smile.

Martin then walked down the hall and Richard sat down on the couch. When Martin found the bathroom he could hear as Richard continued talking to their parents about the same subject. Without Martin there, apparently the parents of Richard had become more insistent and effusive with that topic. Martin could hear everything at the same time he looked at his own reflection in the large bathroom mirror. He was frowning, was frustrated, too upset. He wanted to avoid it, but he also wanted mourn. But he would not. And he knew not to.

"After all, what Richard really wants is to be a father" Martin told himself staring at his reflection showing his eyes, red and crystalline.

Martin waited spend a few minutes to get enough serenity to go out and face those bloody comments.

As Martin left the bathroom one man went into the house and Martin could not avoid hitting him. By his demeanor and appearance that man looked a lot like Richard and was as tall as him, no doubt it was his older brother Chris.

"Oh, sorry, very sorry" said Chris and Martin looked ahead. The blond was a bit incredulous. Besides his similar height to Richard, their faces were almost equal. Strangely Martin felt dazed and overwhelmed for that, so much like he almost forgot that a few minutes ago he had felt so bad.

"Oh, no, it was my fault" said the blond apologizing.

"You are Martin, right? I am pleased to meet you" Chris extended his hand in greeting. Martin took a while to respond to the greeting because he could not look away on Chris's face.

"The pleasure is mine" replied Martin and shook hands amicably.

"I never imagined that my brother would get you home today. But it's a very nice surprise" Chris, friendly and bouncy said.

"So yes, it was all of a sudden" the blond said with a nervous laugh.

They walked into the living room and when Richard saw Chris next to Martin, quickly rose from his seat by a strange impulse and to greet his brother.

"I'm glad to see you here at last, Chris!" Richard said and gave him a warm hug. A Martin loved seeing as the two brothers so astonishingly similar were so happy to meet again after a long wait and they were embracing each other.

At last they sat at the table. Mrs. Margaret served them a delicious stew, which fortunately for Martin contained no meat. They tasted the food with pleasure and eventually went into the garden to continue talking a lot of stuff together. Until then Richard still had reserved the talk about the real issue that had led him to visit them, but fortunately his family had not reemphasized to discuss about the romantic relationships of Richard.

"we have been a lot of joy to having you here with us this day Martin, you really are a very friendly and funny guy" said Mr. John after Martin had told them a lot about him and his life in London and New Zealand for the film.

The afternoon began to color the sky red, the family meeting had been very successful. All those hours of pleasant conversations had allowed the family of Richard to know much more about Martin. It was time to talk about their relationship with him. Definitely now Richard was determined to declare the issue finally, did not matter which would be his reaction.

"Ok ... family ...I want to tell you all something very important. I want to reveal a big secret" said Richard clasping both hands firmly. He was serious and determined. His parents and brother suddenly stopped what they were doing to listen carefully to what Richard was about to declare.

"It is true, Richie, you said you were going to say something important" said Mrs. Margaret.

Martin felt very nervous again, a lot, and a noticeable blush began to gradually rise to his cheeks. Martin was sitting down beside Richard and now was waiting for such a great revelation, which of course none of them expected.

"Continue, Richard" Mr. John said.

"well... the truth is Martin and I have come here for a serious purpose. That's why I brought him here" Richard said gravely but trembling a little bit in his words. Then Richard took one Martin's hand in his and laced his fingers gently. Then, raised Martin's hand up to his face and kissed his knuckles, softly. Martin blushed very much, awaiting the outcome of the confession.

Seeing that action, the parents of Richard and his brother could infer what Richard was trying to say. They deduced which was the true meaning that Richard had given the express "Martin is a very special person to me" They remained astonished at their places allowing that Richard finished to speaking.

"I must confess that I finally have found my true love, I need not look any more and I wanted you to know. I wanted you all to know that Martin is my boyfriend and I wanted to express the happiness that he causes me in my life" told Richard while his lips still were kissing the hand of Martin.

The family felt a little uncomfortable, but they really did not feel upset in absolutely. But actually they could not help to feel extremely puzzled why it was not something they had expected even in hundreds of years and therefore they needed to assimilate slowly that before expressing something about it. The truth is that during that time they did not fail to watch the grand gesture of affection that Richard was having with Martin.

"I hope you do not get me wrong ..." Richard said softly. Martin still said no word. It seemed an eternity waiting for an answer from the family of Richard to it, he needed to feel calm. The color of his face was as red as a tomato.

"err ..." Martin muttered quietly.

"And okay? Nobody will congratulate me because I finally found the love of my life?" serene and smiling Richard said. He really felt happy and liberated for declare his love for Martin to his family and cared nothing more.

"I do not know what to say son, I never waited this, I must say" said the lady. Mr. John still was incredulous and serious and Chris had on his face a look of surprise.

"oh my, well yes you really have given us a big surprise, brother!" Chris finally said "but hey, I'm very happy for you, seriously" then Chris got up from his place and went over to hug his brother and gave him a couple of pats on the back, then turned to Martin and he flashed a big smile "I'm also glad a lot for you, Martin. I don't doubt in any way that my little brother loves you too much. Don't hesitate a minute of his loyalty and affection. I'm so sure you will be very happy at his side. I wish you the best with my brother" Chris said placing a hand on a shoulder of Martin.

Martin was a little hesitant but also comforted by the good acceptance of Chris. Martin smiled back.

"Many thanks Chris, I must say that I am so happy because you have accepted our relationship" said Martin sincere and shy.

"Many thanks for your support Chris" expressed cheerful Richard.

At that time your father got up from his place, still holding his face in all seriousness on his face and that really intimidated more to Martin. The blond felt more intimidated when he realized that John approached him without greatly changing the rough look on his face. But suddenly the father of Richard laid a hand on Martin's fair hair and ruffled hair a bit as if he were a small child to finally smiling at him gently.

"Take great care of my son, Martin. He deserves to be happy" Sir John said.

The moment of tension broke. Everything was fine now, clarified and accepted. Then they all smiled and laughed.

So the coexistence continued for a while longer, until the twilight ended, giving way to the darkness of the night. They said goodbye to the family and Martin and Richard left the house to finally get into their car and headed to London to rest at home, together, as they wanted to be, together forever.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Martin and Richard were still in the car heading towards to London. There was a long time to reach the apartment. Martin was noticeably tired, sitting in the passenger seat of the car, often looking out the window at the traffic cars.

It was certainly a wonderful afternoon. Now he felt part of the family of Richard, the man that he loved. He smiled at the thought. Martin was very happy.

"Have you seen, Martin? Everything was great. They have accepted you. More than that they love you" Richard said smiling while keeping hands on the wheel.

"Yes, it is true, that maybe is because I'm a "likeable" person haha although I must say that I sincerely was very afraid of their rejection. Especially when they started making all these comments ...you know..." Martin said a little crestfallen at the memory.

"You mean the comments that I should date women? Come on, it does not matter" Richard asked stopping the car a moment at the direction of light.

"Yeah, about that. It was something that really bothered me a lot. I thought at the time that they were right" explained Martin sidestepping the gaze, after all the doubt on that matter still was worried him somehow.

"Oh Martin, don't feel bad about it. Like I said it doesn't matter. Never mind. They didn't intend to hurt you because at that point they didn't even imagine that the person whom I love is you. But now they know, no longer fit doubt" Richard said trying to cheer him up.

"I know, but it's still something that I can't help thinking. That is, you really want to be a father, I read it in magazines, I also saw on TV in an interview. But I had forgotten about it. I think I was a selfish thinking only live a life by your side" Martin said in a serious tone. Richard sighed and frowned slightly as the traffic light changed. He put the car running again.

"Martin, I know what you're trying to say but ...."

"I'm trying to say is that I will never be able to give that family, I think it hurts to explain why" Martin said severe and sighed too.

"Martin, that's not what really matters. What only matters to me is to live all my life beside you. So don't talk nonsense. Remember that I love you, only you" Richard said serene and turning briefly to smiling at him.

The blond was moved by the words expressed by Richard. Did he really would actually be willing to sacrifice his desire to be a father just to be with him? Martin felt he did not deserve something like that. He did not deserve that Richard loved him. The excitement of the confession that Richard had done to his parents, the thrill of hearing him say that he renounced to everything just for him, that wish only to live beside him made him feel immensely happy, but at the same time something in his soul was hurting him, because to his mind returned again the fact that he still was hiding all those great secrets to Richard, and above all he had been unfaithful. Martin was greatly distressed again.

"I love you too much, Richard ... but ..." the blond said suddenly shakily, taking care not bankrupt. Richard could see that Martin was holding back tears. Richard did not want Martin felt bad about an assumption like that. Richard just wanted that Martin was cheerful and radiant for their relationship.

"Martin, honey, I don't want you feel bad about it. Really all I want is you be happy" said Richard.

"Thanks for everything Richard, thanks for letting me love you"

Richard was driving down the wide avenue, could not afford to turn to see the expression on the face of Martin to utter such words, but flashed a big smile to himself. If he could see it, he would had noticing like the blond's eyes were full with tears and because of the traffic noise Richard couldn't hear the almost inaudible words uttered for blond "forgive me for everything"

"No, thank you for letting me love you" Richard finally said.

They continued traveling the busy avenues to reach the home. When alighting they walked holding hands to the apartment entrance, they almost had forgotten that issue at that moment.

As it was quite late so the fatigue made them sleep almost immediately just when they were within their intimate bedroom. They slept embraced each other on their soft bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since that family reunion. The climate in the city was too good to go for long walks together in the park. In the middle of that week, Richard asked Martin take a walk outside London. Richard had not told him what it was the reason to go to that place because it was a surprise. Martin was amused the idea of going to a surprise location. Martin loved the way that Richard had almost begged him not to do any question about the place. Richard had almost begged him childishly, as if he were a child who begs for a toy.

Upon arriving at the parking lot of his building Richard cavalierly opened the door of his car for Martin entered in the vehicle.

It was after 17:00 hrs and they jumped on the car. The breeze blew them in the face, ruffling their hair. Moreover both were wearing light colored clothes fresh and also used dark glasses to cover their eyes from the strong wind.

"haha I'm very anxious to know what kind of surprise you have prepared to me with so much mystery, Richie" said Martin laughable while he adjusted the car window.

"haha you'll see soon, my love, patience" said Richard with a big beaming smile outlined on his lips .

They continued walking the path in the car until the vehicle began to venture to a slightly but significantly inhabited wooded area. Soon Martin perfectly saw that it was a very nice and pleasant place where there had a lot of picturesque big houses all around the neighborhood.

"what a beautiful place, Rich. I've never been here. It seems a very quiet and friendly place" said the blond as he felt the wind coming through the window opening hitting his face. In the background the sun began to go down, the sky would be dark soon.

"I was sure you'd love the place, Mart" said Richard with a sweet tone in his voice.

"Yes, it's beautiful. But considering the time I don't think you brought me to make a picnic haha, did you?" the blond joked.

"oh no, nothing like that. It's in fact something much better, _kitten_ " Richard said, smiling.

It did not take long for Richard stopped his car in front of a large house that could be seen very well because its facade was a stoned wall. Richard got out and then Martin did it too, without giving opportunity for Richard to help him open the door. Martin was surprised but excited. As Martin was out of the car, Richard covered his eyes with his hands.

"is a surprise, Martin. You must not see it until we're there. I'll let you know, okay?" Richard said whispering in his ear and laughing a bit.

"ha, hey ... why all the mystery?" said the blond laughing and trying to walk carefully to avoid tripping.

"because it's really important that I want to show you and I want you remember it forever. It's something very, very special _kitten_ " said Richard sensually close to his ear. Martin laughed again and said nothing more, just was guided by Richard walking a few steps ahead.

"don't open your eyes yet, little kitty" Richard said as he opened the entrance hall of the house.

"okay, okay ..." Martin laughed softly, his eyes still were closed. Richard returned to lead him to the threshold of the house, slowly and a little wobbly. Martin felt more and more excited. Richard then finally stopped him.

"can I already open the eyes?" the blond questioned with a big smile.

"nope, still don't open, honey" said Richard and took one Martin's hand in his. At that time Martin felt a cold object was being put upon his hand. Richard was giving him some keys.

"now, open your eyes, my love" asked Richard and Martin still surprised for those keys, opened his eyes slowly. He immediately saw in front him a beautiful three-story house with large windows and a beautiful colorful garden that surrounded him.

"It is yours, kitten" said Richard with a very sexy tone in his voice. Martin was shocked and incredulous at the same time. The blond had a great mix of invasive feelings inside his chest. He was too happy and amazed by such a great surprise.

"...haha what do you mean?" said the blond laughing nervous while admiring the large and beautiful house.

"I bought this house for you, Martin. I want to live here together. Oh I have been surly. I have not asked you first ... would you let me share my life with you forever?" Richard asked looking him straight in the eyes, with sweet gaze and taking blond's face in his hands, waiting impatiently for his reply.

"oh Richard ..." said the blond doubtfully pausing before continuing, still enchanted by the beautiful blue eyes of Richard looking at his gray eyes "I'm too happy about this. You make me so happy!" just when Martin finished of expressing that Richard kissed him gently to joining their lips, taking gently his face in his hands.

"you make me much happier to me, Mart..." Richard said softly, still holding the face of his blond lover.

"but I think you should not spend so much money for me" said Martin shy and blushing.

"no matter the price of the material, all I want is to have a site formed from the ground up just for you and for me, for the two together. This will be our special place, our home"

"Oh God, I love you Richard" said the blond smiling a big smile and suddenly threw his arms on the shoulders of Richard and leaned up to hug him. Richard returned the hug, embracing him by the waist.

"I love you too, you drive me so crazy, Martin" said Richard now taking one hand of Martin in his hands to kiss his knuckles gently  "thanks for appearing in my life, you're the best thing that happened to me and now you are the most precious thing to me" Richard said softly. Martin blushed more.

The sky was colored in a beautiful red, the sun began to set behind the distant mountains.

"Martin, will you marry me?" Richard spoke posing his bluish gaze again in the gray eyes of his blond boyfriend. Martin felt greatly astonished at such unexpected statement. He did not know how to process it in his mind. He did not know what to say. And suddenly, he felt a little bit uncomfortable because all their guilt sentiment returned to haunt his mind, like a fleeting burst of thoughts about "that". His guilt sentiment was eating away his happiness. Richard still was looking into his eyes tenderly, waiting for his reply.

"Richard ... oh I don't know what to say ... I..." replied Martin tremulous and noticeably nervous. Richard was compassionate.

"Answer me with a yes, honey" voiced Richard and returned to kiss the hand of Martin and then stroked the back of his hand against his cheek, in a subtle touch. At that time Richard took from his pocket a small box with black velvet cover which contained within a beautiful gold ring. Martin was captivated when Richard opened the lid of the box to show him the precious ring. Then Richard gently took the ring like a fragile crystal glass and carefully inserted the ring on the finger of Martin.

Martin kept seeing the cute actions that Richard was having with him but he also was a bit worried, distressed by what disturbed him greatly. Martin thought that what was happening was too perfect to be real and felt he did not deserve anything of that. But Martin also wanted to be happy with Richard and he also want to tell him that beautiful ring made him immensely happy. Marry meant a great and important event which he never really considered before and now was sure he wished to remain forever close to the person he loved.

"Yes Richard, yes I accept" Martin said at last a little fearful, hesitant because of their concerns, but immensely excited. He blushed again expressing his acceptance. Richard broadened his smile still looking at him sweetly, he was too happy.

Wordlessly, Richard rejoined his lips gently with Martin's. Night fell. The stars peeped above the firmament. Both lovers embraced strongly demonstrate their immense mutual love, being very happy to know that as soon their love would be consummated in marriage.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After of travel the road to get to their apartment in London, Martin and Richard prepared dinner together and tasted it later on the table, talking about how happy they were to live a new stage, a stage that had been committed to live a future life together.

After dinner they watched television for a few hours, the two huddled together and embraced each other on the sofa in the living room, until the exhaustion overcame them both.

After a few days they were still in London and would not return to New Zealand until within three days. During the mornings usually attended the gym, Richard much more frequently.

That was precisely one morning when Martin had not felt enough energy to go to train with Richard so he decided to stay in the apartment. This was Richard's apartment. During those days their stays were being between the two apartments of both. Someday they went to Martin's apartment, the next day they stayed in Richard's apartment.

The morning sun streaming through the window, its rays were illuminating partially the room. Martin woke up and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the clock on the wall that told him he was no longer so early.

He was naked under the sheets. It had been another wonderful night of hot sex with his lover tan. Martin rose from the bed. He put on one boxers. Then he reached one Richard's shirt which was on a nearby chair and put it on. Martin loved perceive the masculine scent of that shirt, it smelled like Richard, his Richard. He loved smell it because he felt closer to him. He looked in the mirror, it was a little big to him, but felt sexy dressed with it. He smiled to himself. Martin was very happy.

But suddenly the happy smile faded from his face, just when he was adjusting the shirt to his body. Something struck his mind again.

"Damn it, how can you be so happy after that what happened if you are not be able to confess it to Richard?" told himself. He reprimanded himself and then stripped the shirt. He felt he did not deserved wear it even a little. Then he went to the shower.

After finished showering and still wearing only his robe two strong arms suddenly attracted him to the bed with boldness. It was Richard who made him sit on his lap. Martin looked at him confused and then Richard ably laid him on the bed and kissed him.

"Oh god, I love you, I love you too much my Martin" Richard said effusive after kissing him.

"Damn it, Richard stop doing that! Haha" said Martin laughing after Richard began to tickle. Then again Richard turned to kiss him on the lips. Martin looked into his eyes tenderly stroking his beard and watched into his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It had been already spent several weeks since Martin had not seen Benedict, from that torrid encounter that had led to an uncomfortable event for him: that kiss. Although how could he forget something like that? Actually Benedict remained all the time in his thoughts, devious thoughts because of that unwanted incident.

The afternoon before returning to New Zealand Richard was to address some issues somewhere with a publicist and Martin went out to meet their own issues to somewhere. The blond had to go straight to the offices of BBC because he must review some documents to leave in order some things before returning to New Zealand to continue filming the movie. Inevitably there that day he met with Benedict. Anyway he had already guessed that someday it happen and he decided that day he would be serious to see him.

In fact since some days ago that Benedict knew that after all Martin had not yet returned to New Zealand, so it was no surprise to see him in those corridors.

Benedict spotted Martin from receipt of the place. The blond went some distance away from Benedict and walked toward the elevator almost hurrying. Benedict hastily hurried to the same elevator to reach him. Seeing him coming, Martin was already inside the elevator so could not wriggle out of it. The truth was that Martin had seen him for a while at a distance but had been trying to evade him.

 Benedict just got into the elevator with him just before the door closed. Martin had no choice but to enter the floor number that both were going. Interestingly it was the same.

"Hello, Martin" Benedict said softly, standing in front of him. The closeness between the two was inevitable due to the narrow space in the elevator.

"Hello, Ben. How are you?" the blond said dryly.

"Long time since we had not seen, at less here at BBC" said Benedict hesitating a bit of a walk while his hands remained tucked into his pants pockets and looking at the blond.

"Ah, yes. You're right. But ... anyway there has not been any reason to see us, do not you think?" Martin said surly.

"And ... how have you been? What's going?" Benedict said moving closer to the blond, trying to have the best possible touch.

"I'm fine and you?" the blond asked, he did not seem to want to be tactful toward Benedict. Martin actually felt very uncomfortable. Benedict felt it.

"Well, well. Hey, you still do not think back to New Zealand?" Benedict asked at last.

"hmm ... yes. In fact tomorrow finally Richard and I will return to New Zealand" Martin replied trying to be as polite as possible, after all Martin did not like having such a hostile relationship with Benedict or anyone else, it was not his style. Also despite the annoyance Martin could not dissipate as easy affection he still kept to Ben. Benedict was always important to him.

"Oh, really? And I suppose you come today to the contract of BBC for Sherlock" Benedict said curious.

"Yes, indeed. I assume you're here too for the same. Is not that right?" the blond said more kindly but his face betrayed a certain severity. Then Martin crossed his arms.

"Oh. Yes! That's it, you're right Martin. Steve called me today to that. Although he did not mention that you would come" Benedict said hesitant, a little nervous because of the expression of Martin had to him.

"but surely you knew I was still in London ..." Martin said a little serious.

"amm yes, I heard you still was in London. Although I must say that I think it was a little strange because that day I saw you headed to the airport and ..." Benedict said a bit shrugged.

"Wait…does that mean that have you been stalking me?" the blond said inevitably exalted to hear it.

"Yes Martin, I'm always on the lookout for what you do. You know why ... because I ..." Benedict was being more direct but was interrupted by the blond.

"Please Ben, stop being so cynical and especially stop harassing me!" the blond snapped.

"But I don't harassing you, Martin. I'm just tuned to you because despite everything has not been able to forget you, much less after that what happened between us" said Benedict.

"We were both drunk" said the blond exalted.

"Then finally it has been clear that it was not something malicious from me?" Benedict snapped.

"No, what I have clear is that you acted under your filthy instincts. Well, there's nothing more to say and here is the floor" the blond turned to finally exit the elevator and when he stepped out he felt as Benedict being stopped him from the arm.

"Martin, please listen to me ..." Benedict looked intently into his eyes and Martin got lost in his penetrating blue eyes, but just he could not stop frowning and feeling terribly upset and intimidated.

Just before the blond could respond him, a familiar voice stopped him to calling them. It was Steven.

"Hey guys, is so good to see you here together!" Steven waved from the hallway to no more than six feet away.

Martin and Benedict were forced to leave the dispute and then attend to what Steven had called them. They should be as discreet as possible.

A couple of hours after of receiving some indications from Steven, Martin extended his hand to say goodbye to him politely and hurried out of the place, but all the time Steven was noted that Martin had been acting strangely accelerated.

"Sorry Steve but tomorrow I will back to New Zealand and I have not finished preparing some things" finally the blond excused and then left the place.

It did not take long for Benedict reached him on the first floor, despite all attempts to Martin to flee from him. Although in truth Martin felt stupid fleeing from Benedict, but he knew that he wanted do it much than anything else.

"Wait Martin. I don't want you go back to New Zealand without say you goodbye" Benedict said calmly. The blond stopped and stood before him looking into his eyes.

"Yes. You're right, Ben. In fact I was thinking that is so stupid keeping avoiding you like this, always running away from you like an idiot. In fact I have no great hurry today so if you have some spare time we could go out to somewhere, like in the old days " the blond said with a noticeable change in his countenance.

"What? What ... are you serious?" Benedict asked nervously but spirited. He liked the change of attitude of Martin to him, although it also was really strange and unexpected.

"Well, we could go to the mall, there are different ways to entertain there, I mean I still have this afternoon free" Martin spoke friendlier. Benedict was very amazement. Really Martin was agreeing to go with him to somewhere so easy? Though he was glad for that, actually it caused him some of suspicion, perhaps Martin was up to something.

"Is it serious? You know ..." muttered Benedict.

"c'mon stop that issue please, okay? We must leave it in the past. There is no point to touch the issue because it already cannot be helped. What's done is done and there is no turning back. I cannot go back and prevent 'that' and neither we should continue worrying about that, I repeat you I feel stupid" said the blond seriously.

"yes I know but is just I really can't believe it, that is ...." Benedict did not finish when he saw as Martin extended his hand of reconciliation.

"Then what do you say?" said the blond and put both hands in his pockets.

"Oh ... okay. Let's go for a drink" Benedict responded willingly.

"oh no, no alcohol ..." this time Martin returned to being a little harsh with him again.

"Come on, I'm not suggesting alcohol. You know, I'd love to invite you to a new place, is a family site and they serve coffee and soft drinks" Benedict proposed.

The truth was that the reconciliation made him feel less stressed. Martin wanted to trust Benedict. He wanted to leave the past behind and be happy with Richard.

Thus he and Benedict went to that place and ordered to get something light to eat.

The talk was not very pleasant, despite reconciliation there was still a little resentment especially knowing that Benedict loved him in a sexually way and that they had been together in bed. It would not be easy but maybe was worth a try. Martin thought.

At that moment in Martin's cell phone came a message from Richard.

 _"I'll be a little busy, sorry kitten, I see you at night. Don't suffer without my love”_ Reading it the blond could not help smiling a lot.

"haha that bastard always with his messages so sappy" Martin could not avoid commenting on that.

"I guess it is Richard" Benedict spoke.

"Yes, apparently we will not see until the night, he will be busy" the blond said and immediately sipped his drink.

"Well, that means that maybe you have more time to go to the theater with me" Benedict proposed. At that time the blond reacted to something that seemed strange.

“Do you not asking about Richard? That means you knew he also was here with me in London..." snapped the blond. Benedict felt a little perturbed.

"Oh yes, I knew it. The other day I saw him on BBC too. We greeted indeed" Benedict said.

"Okay. I promise I won’t to exalt again" said Martin.

"Martin well, then you accept my invitation to go to the theater?" Benedict tried to dodge the issue. Martin was hesitated but finally agreed to respond.

"It’s okay Ben, let's" exclaimed the blond and tried to smile.

Benedict called the waiter and paid the bill. They left the place and went on Benedict's car to the other side of town where the theatrical performance that had suggested to Martin was presented.

During the road, the talk was entertaining until they reached the theater. Benedict was being such a good friend just like always he had been; besides Martin was in high spirits because of their engagement to Richard, which he had thought it best not to reveal Benedict yet.

By the time it finished the function of theater the night fell and Benedict took Martin kindly to his home.

The truth it had been a good evening and neither could not complain about it, but Martin was still distant from Benedict, after all it was not so easy to forget that incident. But instead Benedict was not about to miss any opportunity to spend time with his blond friend, even if it had to be in this way.

They reached the building and went to the floor of Martin's apartment. It was already a bit late. Richard had called Martin one hour ago and the blond had told him he was with Benedict and he would take him to home. Benedict had not shown bold attitude with Martin at any time. Everything was fine.

The doorbell sounded and Richard opened the door and greeted Martin profusely and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then greeted Benedict. Ben waved back but internally he felt die of jealousy at seeing Richard hugging and kissing Martin. Perhaps that jealousy was the cause for Benedict would send all that polite to hell. Benedict's jealousy caused him a dared behavior with Martin. Suddenly Benedict embraced him with the pretext that the next day Martin would go back to New Zealand.

"See you soon, Martin" Benedict whispered in his ear as he hugged the blond from the waist and brazenly joined his body to his. Richard noticed it and was very upset about it. Martin felt that the awkward moment turned eternal, he felt the arms of Benedict were heavy and intrusive, he felt it much more when Benedict dared to pose one of his hands almost on Martin's butt with a caress "Oh Martin, I will miss you so much" The embrace not ended. Richard finally pushed him, although he tried to keep calm. It could be just a misunderstanding.

"Hey dude, is enough, stop it!" Richard snapped, he could not help frowning. Then Benedict stopped hugging Martin and the blond accommodated his clothes.

"Benny err ... okay, I'll miss you too. But sorry, it's late and tomorrow will be a busy day to us. I apologize" said the blond.

"It’s okay Martin. Good night! See you Richard" said Benedict and approached to give to Richard a pat on the back. At that time it seemed that the tension was gone.

But then Benedict put his hand inside his jacket pocket.

"Oh by the way Martin ... almost forgot you back what you gave me to save" Benedict said softly and with notorious cynicism in his words he drew from his pocket a strip of condoms. Martin felt stupidly uncomfortable. This time Richard did not contain his anger and snatched the strip from Benedict's hand to squeezing the condoms with irritation.

"NOW you can go to hell...I mean, bye Ben. We are grateful for your good company. We have had enough" Richard snapped restraining himself not to pounce on him. He should be tolerant. Again he thought it could be a misunderstanding.

"I don't see why the fury Richard, but anyway. Good night guys" Benedict turned and smirked side, a smile that neither Richard nor Martin could see. Ben headed for the elevator.

"We go inside, Martin" said Richard angry, doing Martin enter inside the apartment abruptly. Martin did not utter a word.

It had been really an awkward moment. Benedict had achieved his purpose.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I updated xD
> 
> Don't really know why the hell I took soooo long to upload this chapter because I had written long ago. I think it's been several months since I updated but hey here's and hope you enjoy at least a little :3
> 
> Comments always are welcome ;D
> 
> By the way, English is not my native language so I apologize if I made mistakes or maybe I did not reviewed it well xD


	12. Illusions broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single night of sex destroys the most sublime illusions.

****

 

**Chapter 12- illusions broken**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard abruptly ushered Martin inside the apartment. There were no words, remained an uncomfortable silence that felt eternal. Richard's face showed an expression of ruthlessness with a sharp gaze directed toward Martin. His face was furrowed prominently. He was very upset. Martin felt his pulse quicken. He rarely saw Richard in that aggressive attitude. That was one side that Martin did not know and did not want to know. Richard had always been very tender with him and a calm guy with others but this time he really looked irritated. Richard did not stop staring at him and then closed the door violently. Richard directed Martin against the wall, cornering him with both arms still without taking off the penetrating gaze.

"Why the hell do you have to give something like that to save to that idiot?" Richard said finally, looking at Martin sternly. His voice sounded in a fairly rigid and violent tone. Martin could feel the uneasy breathing of Richard, product of what had happened a few minutes ago, product of the damn ironic sarcasm of Benedict.

"I didn’t give that to Benedict, believe me. It was a surprise his stupid joke" said Martin a little nervous but being direct. At that time Martin sidestepped the look and shrugged a bit instead. Noticing this, Richard managed to calm down a bit, he did not like being rough with his blond boyfriend and especially because it was because of the damn joke of a third. Richard dropped his arms to stop corner him and changed his countenance severe by a friendly smile.

"Sorry Martin. I'm sorry. I did followed my impulses for a moment" Richard stroked his cheek gently "It's just that the idiot gives me very bad feeling and makes me jealous. That jerk exasperates me, especially every time he tries to take affections with you so brazen and what is worse that he's so cynical and he does it in front of me" Richard said a little quieter, but still being serious. Martin was a little uneasy.

"Richard, it really is not my desire to provoke such situations with him and much less to bother you. The only thing I wish is to be friendly with him but ..." Martin said shakily.

"That asshole wants something with you, I know, he likes you in a sexual way. That idiot almost screams it in my face" Richard said, clenching his fists. Although he was calm as possible the truth was that the vast jealousy and loathing that Richard felt at that moment were gnawing his soul.

Martin stared at him for a moment, pursing his lips in an attempt to remain silent to the truth to what Richard meant but then the blond spoke.

"Yes Richard, you're right, the truth is that Benedict ..." the blond spoke slowly and doubtful. Richard stood in front of him, staring at him with a slightly furrowed brow and anxious to listen to Martin uttering those words.

"The truth is what?" Richard asked again a little severe.

"The truth is ... Ben confessed me that he loves me" Martin said finally, bypassing the look again.

Upon hearing that, Richard could not avoid hitting the wall with his fist.

"When that idiot told you that shit?" Richard snapped.

"A couple of weeks ago, after his birthday" Martin replied.

The situation became even more uncomfortable and Martin said no more, he preferred to wait for everything to calm down. Then Richard approached him and returned to corner him against the wall surrounding it with both arms. Martin was stunned, not knowing either what Richard was about to do until suddenly Martin felt his lips met in a kiss with his. Then Richard took Martin's face gently with both hands.

"Now more than ever I don't want you turn away from me, Martin. I don't want anyone else steals me your love" Richard said, looking tenderly and then kissed him again.

"Richard ..." said the blond with a whisper, losing in the blue eyes of Richard "I just I love you, only you. I don't want anyone or anything takes me away from you, especially when I finally am immensely happy with you... at your side" to finish pronounce this the blond rose towards Richard and hugged him tightly.

"I'll make that Benedict to know perfectly that you are mine" Richard said and he still was hugging Martin's body strongly.

"Richard, I already have told Benedict that we cannot have any romantic relationship because I love you, I only love you to you" said the blond still in the arms of his boyfriend.

"Well it seems that he still have not understood, perhaps he needs some punch in the face, maybe in that way he could see clearly that you're my boyfriend" said Richard a little challenging but still embracing Martin in his arms.

"mmh I don't want problems, Richard, I don't want war between you both. All I want is you and I are happy together, okay?" Martin said looking back the blue eyes of his boyfriend and gently stroking his dark hair.

"not about to make war with him but I'm not willing to tolerate his crap things so I will leave him clear that I will not allow him get into our lives and I'll avoid that he approaches you in a way so bold just because he likes you" said Richard and then began to stroke the blond hair of Martin subtly.

"Please Richard, I don't want you to fight with him. Trust that everything will be fine" Martin said softly and with temper in his words.

"I am confident that everything will be fine because I could never distrust you, my love" Richard stroked Martin's cheek while also was contemplating his sweet gaze "in whom I couldn't trust is him. I never did it. I never trusted him and less now that you confessed me that. "

Listening to Richard say this, Martin could not help feeling terribly bad, a kind of feeling seemed tangled knot in his throat, and it not permitted him uttering a word. It hurt. But Martin decided to stand firm. He kept looking at Richard's eyes with integrity. Richard's eyes had become soft again, tender, sweet. Definitely Richard was serious when he said he could never distrust him and that was what hurt more.

"Rich ... oh thank you so much for trust me but ..."

"I do Martin, I do it blindly. So I know that I should not get carried away by my impulses and being so violent and unconscious with you because you had the courage to confess me that, what I thought since long ago, the fact that Benedict loves you"

"Richard would you really lash out against him if he tries to molest me?" the blond said hesitantly.

"Martin, if doing so stupid suggestions like he did a minutes ago I got furious I don't even want to imagine what I would do to that asshole if he dares to abuse you" said Richard gravely and clearly he talked seriously. Martin thought for a moment that Richard was almost saying that he even kill Benedict. Martin was afraid only imagine that.

Then the blond put his face close to Richard again and stood on tiptoe to his feet to try to kiss him. Richard bent down to taste his lips.

"I'll never let him bother me, Richard, I promise, okay?" said the blond while he was hugging his boyfriend. Richard smiled at him. Richard certainly loved the fearful expression of Martin, looked too adorable and then stroked again his golden hair.

"Thanks for making me feel secure of your love" Richard said softly.

"No, I thank you for making me feel safe with you Richard. No one never before had protected me so much" the blond smiled

\--------------------------------------------------------

After the cumbersome moment and all sweet statements that had appeased the incident sarcastic behavior Benedict, Richard and Martin went to his intimate bedroom to be together on the soft bed that had so often been glorious site of his most vivid and fiery nights of sex intense. This would be the last night they would be in London for a long time. Early morning they should take the airplane that would take them back to New Zealand.

"ahhhhh" Martin moaned with increasing while heavy lunges were invading the inside of his being. A pair of big male hands rested on his buttocks, caressing them with the same frequency as the penetration slipped inside. The riding position on the hardened phallus of his lover made him feel a total ecstasy and he could feel a delicious touch inside in his prostate.

"ahh Martin ... you're so tight ..." Richard also moaned with excitement while still increasing the velocity of the attacks. The excited voice of Richard went crazy to Martin and then the blond tamped more his hip to make a delicious clash against his tan hot lover.

Martin leaned over to kiss Richard on the lips as his hands did not stop stroking Richard's broad chest, rubbing those well exercised male pecs. It was even more delicious do it that while he felt the strong erection of his tan lover slipping inside him.

"ahh _kitten_ , you're so hot, a naughty kitten" said Richard in an ecstatic whisper, though his voice never failed to sound too impressive and masculine. That strong male voice, that Martin loved too much. Then he began to squeeze harder the buttocks of his blond lover, almost as if he wished that way the union of their bodies copulating were more intense.

"ahhh Richard, is enormous" said the blond moaned while the swing of the penetration was delightfully joining their bodies.

"Martin oh I love you too much, I just want love you with all my heart tonight, as if the time to do it would over soon, like if my time to love you would finish soon" Richard muttered groaning.

The wonderfully wild sex continued until Martin's cum came out over the Richard's abdomen and then felt the sperm of his lover poured inside him in a warm explosion of ecstasy.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Get out of there, the hell, you bastard" Richard said to himself, muttering between his teeth as he waited in front of the door of Benedict’s house. Richard had been ringing the bell insistently for a couple of minutes which he felt an eternally. Richard did not want to wait so much, much less to be ignored by Ben.

It did not take long for Benedict personally opened the door but before doing he saw from the corner of the eye that it was Richard and for the expression on his face Benedict knew that Richard did not come in peace, it was not a friendly visit. But Ben opened the door without hesitation.

"Good morning Rich ..." Benedict said the sentence unfinished because he was interrupted abruptly by Richard who decided to stand just in front of him defiantly.

"Ben ... listen, I already heard that you like Martin and now I know why you've been hinting stupid sexual jokes towards him, you has been harass him, trying molest him knowing that he has no interest in you and also knowing well that he's my boyfriend..." Richard snapped sharply.

"Richard ... oh I…" Benedict tried to return austerity, after all it was very upset that Richard had presented in that rough way right outside his house to reclaim such things. Besides the presence of Richard was nothing pleasant to him.

Benedict was jealous and that jealousy triggered him a terrible aversion and annoyance and it was worse that Richard emphasized the fact that Martin was his boyfriend and not his. Benedict could not and would not wanted act more with hypocrisy.

"I always knew which were your true intentions, idiot" said Richard annoying.

"Richard yes, that is true, I'd always liked Martin. But I met him first and everything was fine until you came along with your damn muscles and your stupid macho personality to fuck everything" Benedict said with anger and defiance. He did not care at that moment the possibility of starting a fight with Richard, even if it had to end in blows.

"For me, give a shit if you met him first, the fact is that Martin is mine and that you cannot help" said Richard irritated.

"Please Richard, it's not like you're the first nor the last man in the life of Martin. Stop being so damned arrogant just because now Martin is with you, tomorrow maybe he not wakes on your bed, maybe wakes on bed of someone else....like mine... "

Benedict dared to exclaim with great sarcasm while licked his lips.

Richard was more furious at such words of Benedict and no longer resisted violently to pull his neck and throw him against the wall. Immediately after that, Richard confessed about his engagement with Martin.

"Listen Ben, now I tell you something and I hope you know it perfectly clear that: Martin and I are getting married soon. He and I have already agreed engagement and the wedding so I tell you in the most polite and humanely way that I can to have with you right now...leave Martin alone! Get away from him! Stop interfering in our lives! If you don't want that I shred your cute face and lie down each of your beautiful teeth" snapped Richard annoyed, while still had Benedict against the wall.

Upon knowing that Martin and Richard were engaged, Benedict was speechless for a moment, during which time Richard decided to drop him and go from there without another word. Richard got into his car and went towards the avenue while Benedict stood up and shook his clothes awkwardly after the violent behavior of Richard to him.

"Really are they going to marry? Richard damn bastard" he told himself, and in a fit of rage hit the wall with a closed fist.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Some hours later, the couple hurried to the airport. They had left everything in perfect order and their bags were perfectly made for some one day.

"okay Martin, honey, finally we go. We will not be here in London in a long time" Richard said, taking a last look at the house.

"But despite that, you and I will be together and that's what only matters, Rich" said the blond and then took a hand of Richard to interlace their fingers with his subtlety.

"yes _kitten_ , you're right" Richard talking softly and took Martin's hand and raised it up to his lips to kiss his fingers "anywhere in the world I will love you, Martin"

The blond blushed.

They called a taxi that took them to the airport and then they headed to the area where they would take their flight.

Upon arriving at the baggage area and deliver the suitcases, Richard and Martin did not realize that Benedict also was there, spying them while waiting for their flight. Although, Benedict was hidden in somewhere. Benedict did not want to let them know that he was there but he wanted to make sure about if what Richard had said was true.

Maybe something could be a track. And then it happened, Benedict saw the gold ring that Martin was wearing in a hand. It certainly was true that he and Richard would get married in the future.

Ensure of that made him feel an internal collapse within his chest, thousands of feelings suddenly oppressed his heart. But he should stand firm. Then Benedict decided to leave the place cautiously to anyone could to see him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

At last they came to New Zealand and in the film set they were received very well, with warm greetings. It had been three weeks since his departure and they could not delay production of the film more so they had to start filming the scenes as soon as possible.

But certainly the birthday of Richard would be soon and Martin wanted to celebrate his birthday in the best way possible. Everything would be much better if it were a surprise.

During his free time Martin was organizing the party that would give to Richard to celebrate his 41 years. He did it with great devotion and enthusiasm and smiling too much while he was choosing carefully each details of the party. Some of his friends had helped him with it, Aidan and Dean had been accompanying Martin to make the respective purchases.

Just one day before the birthday of Richard, it was a day of heavy work that lasted several hours. They had to shoot on locations at the top of the mountain, traveling by helicopter to reach them. They also had to repeated several times some difficult scenes for the film, Peter had requested thus until to be satisfied with the shots.

Martin just looked and admired the great fortress of Richard and his companions, it was really admirable and amazing to see them repeat those scenes so exhausting and wearing those heavy costumes. For that reason he did not complain of having to use those false and heavy feet.

They finally took a break and during that time Martin approached Richard to comfort him a bit and gave him to drink some of water and dry the sweat from his forehead. He did it before makeup artist come closer to tweak. Richard also took the brief absence of the makeup artist to steal a sweet kiss from Martin's lips. Both had been looking forward that kiss since morning.

It was beautiful to see them having that kind of lovely actions because it was not just something that could be seen in real life but on screen, playing their characters Thorin and Bilbo.

"Thorin and Bilbo really are in love" said Aidan to Dean between happy sighs to see such lovely scene.

But by now their relationship was not something open yet, despite all Richard and Martin continued to maintain stealth to take their relationship discreetly and not display well all those affections to whom did not know the truth.

"Okay, Mr. Burglar, I should return back to re-shoot the scene" Richard said softly and a bit tired. Thorin smiled at Bilbo tenderly.

"I understand Thorin, just resist a bit more, almost you finish your work today" said Martin smiling and wearing his threadbare blue cape of hobbit.

Richard giggled and returned back to filming.

\--------------------------------------------------------

They finally finished their job, it was time to return to their houses to rest and relax a bit. After saying goodbye to Peter and the others, Martin and Richard went together to the apartment that now had been temporarily assigned to them for the production staff. They walked on the pavement of the streets holding hands. Richard was noticeably tired, much more than Martin was. In fact Richard had almost forgotten that would be his birthday. Apparently he preferred to keep the remaining energy to spend the time enjoying with his blond boyfriend.

After entering the house and take a hot shower, Martin prepared a special dinner for Richard and lit a pair of red candles in the center of the table.

"oh, this looks so delicious. Thanks for do this for me, hobbit" said Richard in childish tone and then sat down. His hair was still damp.

"Happy Birthday Richie" exclaimed Martin finally ended after tasting dinner and just as the clock was about to mark midnight.

"Martin oh, you're so sweet, thank you very much, you're so lovely" said Richard cheerful to the blond and then approached him to hug and kiss him. Richard was pleased and very grateful.

"Officially it's your birthday, happy 41 years of life, my love" Martin said with joy and with a sweet intonation in his words. Richard smiled widely. Then Martin began to sing 'Happy Birthday' and Richard was marveled. He had always loved hearing the sweet and melodious voice of Martin to perform songs but in reality the blond had not sung for him before. It was something that they both were realizing at that moment.

Richard squeezed him into his arms effusively when Martin finished singing. They passionately kissed again.

"Thank you very much for all this, Martin my love" Richard said, holding him in his arms and immediately kissed him warmly again.

"Well honey, if you are not too tired for that, I would give you the other part of your birthday gift in the bedroom" said the blond smiling coquettishly and pronouncing the latest in a docile sexy whisper.

"oh naughty kitten, even if I'm too tired I don't want to lose that wonderful birthday gift for the world" said Richard, and then turned his face to the neck of Martin to begin to kiss and make small bites on it while Martin stroked the dark hair of his head .

"okay Richie, then wait here a moment until I call you, yup?" said the blond in sexy tone, slowly separating from the arms of Richard.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"You can enter now, my love" said Martin from the other side of the door of the room. Richard had been waiting impatiently in the living room. Richard obeyed the blond and went to the room, smiling from side to side, and eager to be with Martin, imagining the night that they were about to have together. He came in front of the door and slowly opened the door knob. Upon entering the room he saw Martin standing at the foot of the bed, facing him, apparently naked but covered only with a thin housecoat of thin fabric, half open showing his chest. It was too sublime seeing at Martin in that way just to him. The light that was illuminating the bedroom did Martin looked much sexier. The thin housecoat seemed stuck to Martin's body and the transparency of the fabric was extremely fascinating. Richard smiled mischievously and entered completely into the room. Martin also smiled mischievously as he showed some of his tongue to lip smacking sexy. Richard also licked his lips and approached him at last to take him in his arms and begin to suck his neck in frenzy. Martin just left carrying for him. The intensity with which Richard sucked the skin of his neck excited him greatly. Also feeling how the big Richard's hands started to fondle his thighs caused him begin to harden. Richard could feel it to rubbing Martin's body against his.

It did not take long for Richard directed Martin to the bed and began directly to touch his cock, stroking in oscillatory movements. He kissed the blond in the mouth, in a profound encounter of their languages, did not stop to masturbate him, making caresses that became increasingly obscene and intense. Martin clung to his back, stroking his arms, fingered his strong biceps. Then the blond drove one of his hands to Richard's manhood and began to pull his penis which was already pretty hard on a thick erection. It was very delicious for both kissing mutually while they continued masturbating each other. Both were feeling the touch of their lips between wet kisses while their hands were caressing the skin of their rigid members.

"ahh" moaned increasingly the blond because of the high pleasure that he was experiencing each time Richard squeezed his cock more strongly. He could feel the great hand of Richard held and pulled his penis and that was an extraordinary feeling.

"I love my precious _kitten_ " Richard moaned in his ear as he brought his mouth panting near to Martin's white skin.

Martin also continued pulling the member of Richard, stretching the skin of his sexual organ. Martin was looking forward to have it inside him already. It was so exciting to him to think of all the times that Richard's cock had penetrated inside him. That large phallus had been within him several times in conjunction with their naked bodies.

At that moment, Richard stopped to masturbate him for a while and stood to kiss him better. Richard stopped a moment to contemplate the face of ecstasy of Martin, panting beneath him, panting just for him, excited and naked just on his bed, just in the early hours of his birthday. They were making love in that far region of the world.

He continued to stare Martin's face which just was lit up by a night lamp on the nightstand, admiring the gleam in his eyes that stared back a lustful gaze, admiring how the golden hair of his boyfriend looked wonderful even if it was disheveled and crushed on the pillow. Martin smiled at him and caressed his cheek. Richard smiled at him sweetly again. And their hardened members deliciously continued rubbing together. The sensation was too delicious.

Richard turned to kiss his blond lover and then reached a container of lubricant and smeared his hard penis with a little of that gel. About the same time that Richard did that, Martin opened his legs and waited impatiently for Richard was introduced into him, even if he had not done dilatation previously.

Richard put his glans lubricated on the entrance of the blond, barely touching him, not wanting to penetrate so abruptly. But Martin took his own hand to the member of his boyfriend and inserted it inside him pushing his buttocks to finish the penetration.

"ahhhh" yelled the blond to feel the cock inside him, sliding to the depth of his being and he embraced Richard's back strongly, clutching his fingers on his tan skin, closing his legs around the Richard's body as Richard embraced him by the waist and began to sucked his neck with passion again. Not long after, the attacks began to intensify increasingly with every pelvic movement. Martin drowned his next shout nibbling Richard's shoulder.

"ahh Martin, you're so wonderful. Feeling me inside you drives me so crazy" said Richard panting and in a hoarse whisper of ecstasy while he still was thrusting powerfully inside the blond.

"and feeling you inside me drives me soo crazy, my love" replied Martin muttering and almost gasped because of the feeling that caused him the invasion of the penetration sliding. Martin was heavily blushed to expressing that but he was being totally honest. He loved that wonderful sensation. Whenever Martin felt like a pleasant mild electric moving along his entire body. It was a delightfully exciting feeling that unnerved all his senses.

Richard kissed him slowly until the kiss deepened again at the meeting of their tongues.

"Ahhh Rich ..." Martin moaned with great pleasure. Just at their side was a large mirror hanging on the wall. To both was very exciting to look at themselves reflected on there while they were having wild sex.

"ahh yes, God, ahh" the screams continued filling the room until they finished the act of lust in shared fluids.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Richard was quite happy to have his blond boyfriend at his side and had spent a wonderful night filled with intense sex. He could never get tired of making love with him, he could never get tired of his exquisite kisses, touching every inch of his bare skin and he could never get tired of having him in his arms and enjoy his presence at all hours of the day, admiring his beautiful blond hair. Martin made him feel quite happy with his good humor and occurrences that he had with him and other colleagues throughout the day. Martin was perfect. That Richard thought.  Martin was his dream come true and he did not want to wake up from it ever.

Were both lovers on bed, exhausted not only by the passionate night of lust but also for the hard work they had one day before. But even all the exhaustion had not been able to avoid them to make love. It was a wonderful night in August, in the early hours of Richard's birthday. It was the better birthday present to him. Nothing could be more perfect to celebrate his birthday in that way and his life that now felt full for sharing it with his fiance blond with who was falling in love increasingly every day.

Were both on the bed, naked and covered only with thin sheets, Martin was already asleep as he hugged Richard's chest. Richard stroked his blond hair, stroking some golden hairs between his phalanges. Then Richard came over to kiss his forehead tenderly.

"My love, my Martin" whispered Richard sweetly, even if Martin could not hear him because of his deep sleep "thank you very much for being in my life and most of all thank you very much for making me so happy on my birthday, _kitten_ " Richard turned to kiss the forehead of Martin.

Richard finally fell asleep too.

The next morning when Richard awoke, he immediately noticed a sweet look contemplating him. It was Martin who was looking at him tenderly and with a big smile on his lips.

"Good morning birthday" muttered the blond flirtatiously and put his hand to stroke the dark hair of Richard.

"Good morning little kitten" said Richard with a smile "omg your hair looks beautifully golden this morning, my love" then Richard sat down on the edge of the bed. Martin smiled again and then Richard approached him to kiss "but the fact is that your hair is disheveled, pointing in all directions" Richard laughed fun.

"I'm too cool anyway" Martin joked and then got out of bed and dressed in boxer shorts, it was on a chair. Richard admired his naked silhouette.

After take showering together and got ready, Richard was again surprised by Martin because the blond had prepared to him the breakfast.

"oh, this looks so delicious, Martin, thank you really much. You're so great and kind. You're the sweetier thing on Earth" said Richard cheerful and sat down at the table to taste the delicious waffles served with chocolate and strawberry red atop. His sweet blond boyfriend had prepared it just for him.

"hope you like, my love. Although this is only a tiny thing of what I can do for you, Richie" the blond said as he approached to embrace Richard from behind.

"Martin you are wonderful. Everything that comes from you is wonderful" said Richard smiling while taking a piece of the waffle.

"I still have several hours to continue pampering you for your birthday, Rich, though the truth is that I'd love pampering you forever. Besides this doesn’t compare one bit with everything you've done for me" said Martin and then also sat at the table. Richard smiled widely.

After ate the breakfast both men went towards film studios. Along the way were holding hands like the pair of lovers that they were.

When reached the large studies, the cast gave a warm greeting to Richard for his birthday and they celebrated around with a big cake. His teammates gave him a big hug and then had an enjoyable and pleasant party with the delicious dessert.

"Are you happy Richie?" Martin asked smiling and holding his hand briefly.

"a lot, Marty. I'm too much happy. I couldn't have a better birthday than this" replied Richard and approached Martin to steal a quick kiss that the others could not notice.

But despite they should to return to work and then they had to go with the makeup artists to prepare them for their characterizations.

"You look very happy today Mr. Armitage, radiant, smiling a lot" told one of the makeup artists when she finished putting on some lumps latex.

"Yes I'm immensely happy" Richard replied laughing.

"I bet it's because of your birthday"

"Yeah, but also is because of the love, the love of my life"

"Oh, it's wonderful to be in love".

"Yes, thank you and the most wonderful thing is that I am fully reciprocated and I could never doubt it"

Finally they filmed some scenes in the forums and so spent several hours until it was time to go home.

"Mr. Baggins" Richard spoke just after he approached to Martin during a short break "is a pity that you should stay a little longer to film some scenes more, and I am sorry to leave you alone meanwhile but I must go buy some things. But I promise to be here with you in two hours, okay?" Richard said with a sweet tone in his voice. He had already removed the costume of Thorin but above obvious reasons Martin still was characterized as Bilbo.

"No problem Richie. Go to buy those stuff, meanwhile I will be here working and I'll wait here for you when I finish" Martin smiled and took his hand briefly.

"I love you my hobbit" expressed Richard stroking his cheek. Martin blushed.

"I know, and this hobbit loves Richard too"

"then I will return for you, honey"

Richard said goodbye to his teammates but not without before giving Martin a deep passionate kiss.

He went to the mall where would do those purchases. It had been just an hour and it was good time to return for Martin and then go home together. Actually he had also bought something for Martin, an album of soul music that the blond had wanted for some time but had been unable to find until Richard managed to order it in a prestigious store.

Night had fallen. Richard was walking the streets that were not crowded. Continually Richard was looking skyward, as dark but starry beautifully made him remember how happy he was at that time. He carried the disc of soul in his hands, imagining the beautiful smile that Martin would outline on his face to look it, imagining how happy the blond would feel having the disc in his hands and imagining as then Martin would put his arms on Richard’s shoulders to embrace him strongly while thanking him.

Just when Richard was about to save the disc into his backpack, a voice coming from behind him made him stop.

"good evening Richard" the voice sounded deep and slightly cavernous. But it was definitely a recognizable and completely familiar voice. Richard turned around looking for the person who had called him.

"Ben? What the hell are you doing here in New Zealand?" questioned Richard completely surprised and shocked to notice that Benedict himself was standing just a few feet away from him, but the fact was that a wire mesh was separating them.

Benedict remained unchanged to the astonishment of Richard, with rigorous serious expression on his face, wearing a long black coat in which he had introduced both hands into his side pockets.

"Happy birthday Richard. How was the celebration?" Benedict said dryly, without changing the serious expression on his face. Richard was frowned.

"You still have not explained me why the hell you are in New Zealand, so sudden" Richard said inexorable.

"You also have not answered me how was the celebration today. Martin gave you a good night yesterday?" Benedict said approaching to him, this time changing his serious face with a friendlier, carefree and even slightly mocking.

"That's not any of your business" Richard replied with some discomfort.

"oh answering your question ..." Benedict began to waver a bit "actually I'm here precisely for Martin. Is not it amazing? Haha I tell you, I love him so much that I came all this way just for him" Benedict said sarcastically. Richard began to feel exasperating.

"Let Martin in peace, damn asshole" Richard said annoyed grumbling.

"oh Martin knows how to celebrate birthdays very good, does not it? You know, he being naked wearing only a thin housecoat while his delicious erection is perceived under the thin fabric" Benedict licked his lips to expressing that.

"What the fuck are you saying....?" Richard could not understand how it was that Benedict had guessed that. He began to intrigue about it too much.

"and best of all is the way Martin moves when you're fucking him" Benedict said with great cynicism and smiling from side to side. At that time Richard did not hold more and lunged on the mesh, he wanted to hit him in the face at that moment. Benedict had reached the height of cynicism. Richard's eyes sparkled with anger. Benedict enjoyed seeing how Richard could not hit him because of the nosy wire mesh.

"Richard. The truth is that I came to New Zealand for the purpose of making love with Martin. You know how hard it is to not have hard sex with him" Benedict said with great cynicism, immutable in his smirk.

"shut the hell up, you bastard!" exclaimed Richard in furious loud.

"does not go a minute without wishing to fuck Martin from behind in those avid moments full of lust" said Benedict with whispering voice, mocking that Richard could not touch him, neither a bit. Benedict really was enjoying greatly seeing how Richard gradually got angry and could not lay a hand on. Benedict had been cautious with that, the mesh was quite high.

Richard began to feel that his blood was boiling.

"You're a fucking insane depraved and I'll break your face as soon as I reach you, bastard" Richard said angrily pointing with the index finger. Just then Richard was about to climb over the mesh to reach Benedict, no matter how high or how difficult it would was to climb it, but the fact that Benedict continued talking stopped him instantly.

"Hey Richard, you know what is that I love most of Martin? That sexy birthmark is on his thigh. The most delicious is licking that little mark of him while I’m preparing his entry with my wet fingers before of penetrate inside him. Ha, although the true is that sometimes Martin is so wild that he likes that I put in my entirely member quickly" then Benedict showed him a picture of Martin nude. Just few seconds ago he had taken it from the pocket of his coat. Richard froze. The blood rushed to his head, anger was about to blow him while felt a great sensation of pain pressing into his chest. That photo showed Martin, certainly it was Martin and the photo showed the blond with open legs and a prominent erection pointing up with glans dampened with a whitish fluid and on the picture was perfectly noticed the birthmark to which Benedict meant. It could be a photomontage but certainly Richard knew well that mark, and that naked body.

"n-no ... .¡NO!" was the only thing that Richard could to exclaim at that time. He was clenching his fists with all his might, he could almost feel as if the tendons of his knuckles shatter made the effort and his teeth were creaky contained the anger and there were some tears in his eyes.

"Do you see what I mean Richard? I told you that you should stop being so damn arrogant. Martin is not only dedicated to warm your bed and your desires. Martin is a naughty kitty, hot and...above all he’s so narrow... he's tight, well maybe it's why you have not fucked him so well" said Benedict this time without restraint to let out a laugh of derision. He was enjoying it increasingly. Richard instead was very devastated. Then Benedict handed the picture underneath the mesh and Richard took it hesitant but then he could see the photo better.

"No ... is false, it is" said Richard still looking at the damn photo "This crap is false!" Richard snapped with total rejection. He felt that his words were shaking. He felt a big lump in his throat that prevented him speaking clearly.

While Richard still was watching with horror at the photography suddenly he could heard a groan of Martin. No doubt it was Martin's moan. Richard turned away and then he saw that Benedict was now showing an obscene video that was playing on his cell phone with big screen. It was a video where Martin appeared moaning, naked, having sex, the angle showed it very well and it also showed that Martin was enjoying it and then probably even he was reaching orgasm. Richard was completely stunned, tried to remain incredulous at that but obviously it was not any montage. It was Martin. His body, his breathless voice, his golden hair which in the video was being thrown wildly by a male hand, the hand of Benedict. Then came a part of the video which clearly appeared Benedict's face and then a part where both were having wild sex.

"No, it's not true, NO!!" Richard said insistent, screaming, with his eyes flashing anger.

"Oh Richard is so delicious to fuck to Martin while he screams and begs for I fuck him harder. Is so delicious feeling me to the bottom of him while I touch his reddened nipples and his hard cock in my hands. Feeling my testicles hitting the delicious skin of his buttocks. But the best of all is the way that he moans. Martin loves have wild sex, maybe because you do not full him"

Richard had a terrible mixture of intense feelings of anger and disappointment in his chest. He felt like if his breathing was cut. His eyes filled with tears of anger. The video still was playing and then Benedict stopped it. At that moment Richard lashed out and with totally further climbed over the mesh to reach Benedict. To the amazement of Ben, Richard managed to be on the other side in a flash and Benedict barely had time to run and try to get away from him but he could not make it because Richard was on him and hit him hard in the face.

Richard knocked Benedict against the pavement of the sidewalk. At a time Benedict could feel something broken in the middle of his face, maybe it was his nose, but when he realized that he also felt a shooting pain and difficulty to breathe, he felt immediately like one of his eyes and his chin were being beaten with great impetus by the furious Richard who was sat on him.

"Son of a bitch, asshole, you damn bastard, damn stupid, I'll kill you bastard!!" exclaimed Richard in complete rapture as he kept hitting Benedict. Benedict still was trying to fend off heavy blows by Richard. The pain in his face stunned him greatly which had to have him a great disadvantage. Richard was completely invaded by fury, but Benedict continued trying to block every punch using his arms as a shield "I'll kill you son of a bitch, I'll kill you both, you and the bastard Martin because you two mocked me in my face all this time! You two thought that I was a stupid imbecile" despite how angry he was for find out the infidelity, pronounce that last sentence hurt him too much. But the anger was overshadowing everything that Martin and him had during all that time. All that beautiful romance that they had during more than a year had gone to hell in a moment. All the beautiful relationship between him and his precious blond had shattered like a glass of fine crystal breaking by the sound of a higher musical note.

"Richard, please, stop!" said Benedict imploring just when he had the opportunity, a moment where Richard made a brief pause before continuing hitting him with rapture.

Although in reality had not been more than a few seconds since Richard began to punch him, but to Benedict the violent moment had been like an eternity.

"I said I'll fucking kill you, son of a bitch, bloody bastard!!" Richard was speaking with great ferocity. But then strong hands stopped him from behind. Two burly men took Richard's arms and with ease took him away from Benedict. They were a couple of his bodyguards. Benedict had given them the order to stay close but at a distance, ready just in case of Richard would hit him with violence. Benedict actually guessed that it could happen. Benedict had planned everything wisely, until that last detail to resort to the help of his guards.

The two men drove to Richard towards the wall violently, crashing him sharply against the concrete wall. Thereupon Richard could feel with great pain as the two men struck him on the stomach. Richard could feel his fists sinking strongly between his ribs which quickly cause a sharp pain that made him bend.

Then Richard fell to the floor and the two men kicked him repeatedly until Benedict managed to get up from the floor and ordered them to stop. Another of his bodyguards had given him a white handkerchief to Benedict. Ben used it to clean up a bit his face. The scarf had been bloody, stained red with blood emanating from the severe impacts that Richard had given him. His face hurt terribly but Benedict made a great effort to approach Richard and give him some kicks on his part.

"Nobody strikes me Richard, nobody beats me without receiving a beating in return" Benedict said with difficult voice, covering his nose with the bloody handkerchief, while still kicking him on the floor.

Benedict then stopped, his bodyguards stood behind him. The darkness of the night was prominent but the place where they were was illuminated by the street lamp. Richard was still lying on the floor, curled and mitigated by physical pain. The mental pain seemed to have momentarily forgotten. Suddenly all the violent situation had ceased to make way for a heavy silence.

"Listen to me Richard, I'll let you stay with the photo and the cell phone as a reminder of how I do enjoy having to Martin in the width of my bed ... or anywhere" said Benedict and then motioned to his bodyguards to indicate that they should withdraw from there. They did it and Benedict addressed a dark armored car with his guards, leaving Richard lying on the cold pavement.

The people did not walk much out there so no one had seen anything.

After a few minutes Richard stood and rose with difficult, even with the throbbing pain from the beating that they had been given him. The pain made him have an arm against his stomach, as if pinning it against his stomach was a relief from his ailment. His vision was a little blurry. The face also hurt, but it most hurt the soul. That was what really made him feel faint. It was more painful to him remember those terrible and obscene photography where his beloved Martin was showed in lustful adultery.

Richard walked a few steps and took the pornographic photo and the cell phone that contained the infamous video.

"Why Martin? Why?" he said to himself with trembling voice, he was almost about to cry.

\--------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this time I updated quickly, because I usually am slow to upload a new chapter xD so this is like a little recompense.
> 
> But as always I apologize if I made mistakes in this writing. I keep trying my best.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it ;D
> 
> Comments are welcome (:
> 
> And I thank you all for your comments! ^.^


	13. Bitter breackup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face deception, being ignored and despised by the person he loves most, feeling mocked on his own face … are painful things that neither imagined that would never happen. But now everything is broken.

                                                                   

Chapter 13- Bitter breakup

\------------------------------------------

The street was completely desolate in the background were barely audible sounds of the cold night. His body ached, thinking he had discovered the betrayal hurt him more. Richard did not know how much time had passed but it seemed that the time passed quickly, and could not assimilate the facts. The person he loved had betrayed him a vile manner. He never imagined that. The person who was only an hour had considered sublime and honest had betrayed him in the worst way.

Strong hits that had settled him the bodyguards of Benedict had caused him severe contusions. He felt his chest terribly sore, maybe at some point they had fractured a rib and his body was covered with wounds. In his mouth was the metallic taste of blood.

With some difficulty achieved his knees, he was unwilling to continue sinking in that inhospitable place due the defeat. He had to face Martin once, claim him how much he now repudiated him. In a last effort Richard finally managed to stand up, holding in his hands even those infamous pictures of the naked blond. A while ago he had crushed the pictures a bit because of anger, but avoided breaking them, he should show them to Martin in the face as clear evidence of his infidelity. When he at last stood up completely, he saw the cell phone that Benedict left him thrown aside. The cell phone was lying on the floor a few feet from him. When looking at the device, his brow furrowed prominently again and pressed his teeth with effort to contain his fury.

He picked it up and put it in his pocket and immediately raised his head to the sky looking at the sky. It no longer seemed as beautiful as he had perceived just an hour ago. Now observe the dark starry sky caused him a strange pain in the chest. See the brightness of distant stars reminded him Martin. Remembered how much he loved Martin, it hurt more. Suddenly it made him feel stupid. Despite the bloody treason and the excessive repudiation that infidelity caused him now he still loved Martin. Then he faltered. His feelings of bitterness eclipsed his fury. He felt a knot in his throat nest and blood pressure caused him a terrible and sudden headache. He cried, he did not stop to do it, no longer wanted to continue trying to avoid it. It hurt.

He walked a few steps and took his backpack still sore. He noticed then that the soul album that he bought for Martin was near, lying on the cold pavement of the street. He stopped his gaze on the disc for a few seconds and then approached it. In a sudden fit of irritation he released the album with a kick. The disc crashed against the wall dividing asunder. It did not matter anyway. He went from there to hasty or at least how quickly the bodily pain allowed him.

Take a taxi? No, he did not want that anyone did him any question about his status, even he did not wanted to go to any hospital to tend his wounds. All he wanted then was to be alone and grab the strength to talk to Martin about the issue and end this crap once.

Richard decided to walk to the apartment even if it will take all night.

\------------------------------------------

Benedict was in the hospital tending his wounds. His face ached terribly; it hurt a lot more than the body which had also suffered strong kicks that the enraged Richard gave him a few hours before.

The nurses who attended him already had given him a dose of painkillers and now he had a cold compress on the nose while he was lying on the couch waiting for the swelling down a little.

“Richard, that damn bastard, I'll take revenge soon, you bastard Richard. Nobody messes with me" he said to himself.

But it filled him with satisfaction knowing that his bodyguards had given him a good beating. It also gave a sly satisfaction that had broken the relationship of Richard and Martin. Although Benedict knew he was being selfish but that comforted him much.

\------------------------------------------

 

Martin was worried increasingly with each passed minute. It was already quite late and had even put off his costume and makeup completely. He decided to sit and wait for Richard in a small lounge located between the halls of the set. Since several hours before he had fully completed his work that day but he had been chatting with some of his fellows filming and staff. However the night deepened and now almost everyone had returned to their resting places. But Richard did not come.

Martin decided to wait sitting on the couch but the hours wore on and his impatience was ended and he began to feel uneasy. The position on the seat started to become uncomfortable.

"It's too late, will there be something wrong?" He asked himself as he kept quickly marking the Richard's cell phone number without response. The fact that the screen of his mobile phone always showed that the number of Richard was blocked, it distressed him too much "hell, damn it Richard, what's going on?!" Expressed anxious, typing the mobile phone faster.

The clock showed more than midnight, it could not continue. Hesitant and fearful, he finally called a taxi and went home. Arriving at his apartment building a strange intuition made him take the slower pace. Martin entered the building cautiously constantly looking behind his back seeing on one side to the other. He was not waiting for any thief, his intuition just made him wait to see Richard at any time even amid the cold night. Martin just wished Richard was well and appeared in front him at any time. But all this still proved too strange; Richard never had left him in the lurch.

He rose to the floor where his apartment was and he saw nothing strange. But his pulse and heartbeat were accelerated, felt his throat dry, the intuition that something really strange was happening kept flood all his senses. At last he came to the door of his home, inside there were not lights or signs that someone had gotten there, Martin had too good memory to remember every detail of how he left the apartment that morning.

He took the key of the apartment of his jacket pocket and awkwardly introduced the key into the lock. Once he was inside the apartment even without turning on the lights he felt the warmth of home hitting his skin. He stretched one arm to grope for the light switch when suddenly he heard a heavy breathing followed by the noise caused by the movement of a chair. A bit hesitant amid the darkness of the room Martin asked fearfully "¿Richard? It’s you?" while he finally managed to locate the power button did brighten the room. There had not answer. He never imagined he would meet face to face with a horrible image. Richard actually was sitting on a dining room chair but looking at him inexorable '"Of God! Richard what the hell you...? Why ...?" Martin's expression denoted a mixture of horrified astonishment. He could not understand such frightening aspect that Richard had. Martin was shocked.

Richard kept his austere expression unchanging. Richard frowned under that gore herd wound on his forehead. Martin noticed, without explaining why, that Richard's clothes were tattered. His shirt, or what was left of it, was torn and stained red greatly by blood and his jeans were torn that exposed his wounds stained with mud. Martin looked him up and down in a second. Richard continued without expressing word.

Martin then approached him with the intention to help him. His shabby appearance was too terrible but he also had the desire to embrace him "Richard, what the hell happened? Did someone stormed you?! Did you have an accident?! Tell me!” The blond looked at him, desperate to get the answer quickly while removed his jacket and came and knelt in front of him.

"God, Richard, look at you! You look terrible! I’ll go for the kit to the bathroom. Wait, don't move, I won't take a long" the blond stood up and walked to the bathroom in a hurry, when Martin returned the lounge, Richard still sat on the chair immovable with ducking head "Oh Richard, I was waiting you for hours, I was very worried about you" expressed Martin a bit nervous as he began to try to wash the wounds of Richard. He had already brought a bowl of hot water and topical analgesics to apply. Richard watched at him serious, containing up his inner anger, he had not yet found a way to express his annoyance.

"but seriously I'm so glad that despite everything you're alright, I swear I almost was about to call the police and hospitals to know where you were" the blond was still healing Richard's wounds carefully, Richard could only wince a little due the ardor he felt with every touch of wet cotton "Richard, I worried so much for you, my love..." Martin said looking into his eyes, but calling him in that way was the trigger for Richard startled.

Richard finally moved from his place in a sudden outburst taking Martin violently from his arms driving him against a wall with violence. Richard did not stop looking at him with great anger. Martin was speechless at that time. Martin did not understand why he was acting so with him suddenly.

"Why the fuck did you? Why?! Respond me Martin! You damn liar!" Richard snapped aggressively.

"What the hell! Rich ... what the hell are you talking about?" Martin expressed fearful. He felt at that time how Richard's hands gripping his wrists sank harder. He was hurting him.

"Why did you mock me? Damn it!" Richard yelled slamming him against the wall and for a brief moment his voice turned in a whisper mumble "and you're still making fun of me…"

"I don't understand what you mean..." muttered the blond. He did not understand what was happening, he never thought what was the real reason that Richard meant, but he was very afraid. And the attitude that Richard was having towards him increased his fear.

"Don’t keep seeing me the stupid face, I already discovered the kind of crap you've been doing behind me with the stupid Benedict!" Richard shout, finally letting him know what was the real reason he had enraged him.

Hearing that, the blond felt as if a gust of cold air through the heart. He felt his pulse increase again. Why Richard knew that? How could he have found out that? Martin felt as if his soul was shattered in an instant.

"Richard ... I don't know what ..." the blond tried to elude him quietly.

"Don’t want to keep lying to me, Martin, stop to lie me!! I've seen more than clear evidence of how you were sleeping with Benedict! I've seen all your crap!"

"No, Richard wait ... I don't ..."

At that time Richard left him to get the obscene photographs of his pocket of his battered jacket stained with his own blood. Richard raised the photos to the height of the face of Martin showing them. The expression on his face was of full irritation.

"These damn photos are showing your crap!" Richard snapped almost shouting. Martin looked at the wrinkled photographs shocked. He was horrified to realize well that himself was naked and in lascivious poses in those photos. Martin put both hands to his face to stifle a cry of disbelief and disgust expression. He could not believe how Richard had those pictures in his possession because he could not even give credit to the fact that these pictures exist. No remembered known of their existence but it was enough to observe good to know that there was not a photomontage. Martin was horrified.

"Richard please, where did you get that shit?" finally asked the blond while Richard breathed more wildly without disappearing from his face expression of anger.

"Gave me your stupid lover, who else? A private detective? Haha let me tell you that you had me sooo stupid that was the last that I could think of you. Now all I can think is that you're rubbish. You fooled me while you had sex with that damned asshole" Richard threw the photos of Martin's face and immediately pulled from his other pocket the cell phone that Benedict had given him. Richard still was holding one Martin's arms tightly.

Martin felt a painful feeling imprison heavily in his chest and a painful tangle block his throat. At that time he had a huge desire to mourn, but he wanted to stand firm, should clarify things, but he did not know how to do it, not after so unexpected and unpleasant surprise that caused him to know the existence of those infamous photos that now were on Richard's hands.

"you, see?" Richard said. Richard abruptly pushed him against the wall and began to play the video, showing it near to the face of blond. His eyes seemed to flash anger. In the video he began to see how Martin was penetrated by Benedict and the audio was monopolized by moans of sexual pleasure.

Martin was horrified looking at it. He had not any explanation why that damn video existed, why it was playing in a cell phone and why Richard had it in his hands. Just this could not be happening, thought to himself.

"Oh God, no, what is this crap? Richard...where the hell…?" Martin inquired taking both hands on the head but still looking at the morbid video.

"This shit is you enjoy doing with the stupid Benedict, behind my back, in my damn face! You enjoy he fuck you like that and you still have the gall to record a video on a damn on a damn cell phone... haha sure you were doing it in my own bed. I never imagined that you could do something so perverse…damn liar" Richard then threw the phone with violence against one wall doing that it made pieces completely scattering all over the floor.

"Richard ... I don't ..." the blond was trying to make excuses. The pain in his chest increased more. He cried, he could no longer contain anymore, his thoughts were tangled, he was not able to think in order about in which he wanted to give all explanations about what happened. Martin avoided the gaze, his voice broke, he felt totally vulnerable, felt insulted, mocked, naked, violated, and the worst was that he was no longer being violated by the infamy of Benedict but now was being violated by rancor of Richard to discover everything.

"Please, stop lying, stop mocking me!!" Richard snapped with fury as he took again Martin's arms with terrible force, slamming him against the wall, lifting even a few inches off the floor with violence "stop being so cynical!, and I was too clear how good an actor you're even in life real, stop it!" Richard continued whipping him against the wall, Martin could not utter a word, he refused to meet his eyes, he could feel his body trembled, he could feel his body trembling in the strong hands of Richard, he could feel like this weakened him, it was removing him energy, the motivation, he could almost swear that this was taking his life.

"Richard ..." the blond whispered almost inaudibly sobbing. Richard still was holding him against the wall severely talking with all the rage channeled in his deep voice.

"How does it feel? huh? How you feel whenever the hands of a hidden lover groped all your bare skin? How does it feel wallow with your lover in the same bed with whom you agreed to commit to marry? Martin don't think that I'm stupid! The filthy pictures and the damn video are recent!! and although they were not, it's very disgusting to know that I shared you with that stupid bastard...I don't care if it was before or after we met, it disgusts me more because you never said me, dammit!" Richard shouted near the face of the blond.

"I don't ..." sobbed the blond.

"Not what?? Are you going to deny it was not you? Are you going to deny that you were not in this disgusting video and those damn pictures? Do you think I'm stupid? Cannot you stop being even a little less cynical? Damn it! Will you deny that you did at will as well? Did you enjoy it? Did you scream of pleasure while that bastard fucked you? Why you were with me at the same time? Just to warm your bed when you had the fucking desire? Just you saw in me a perfect alpha male who fucked you hard whenever you wanted it. Ha ha, surely while I was fucking you, you were thinking in that asshole. Although, now I might even think you are looking for that in any idiot and not only in Benedict"

"Please ...stop it Richard ..." Martin pleaded with tremulous voice for a brief moment”

"Since when were you sleeping with Benedict behind me? Martin ...we were about to get married ...Why the fuck you agreed to marry me?! We had a beautiful relationship! Why did you it? I never thought could exist even an iota of evil in you and now I'm totally disappointed of you, I have been totally fool! "

"Richard ... not is what you think, I'll explain you..."

"Yes, explain me why the hell you did that crap...or maybe be you will be so disgustingly cynical to tell me in detail all the crap you did with Ben in bed...and in every corner as that jerk said me. You two are equally cynical; you are two of a kind"

"No! Of course not, it was not so...is that...during the last birthday of Ben, he and I ..." Martin paused before continuing. He felt like his voice broken and that prevented him from speaking well.

Richard looked into his eyes carefully waiting for his reply. Martin sighed and continued with difficulty.

"Damn it yes, yes we did, we had sex but...."

Listening the confession Martin Richard felt his blood froze in a blast, it was as if all the cruelty of his words against Martin was destroyed with only the confession of the blond of his own voice. Even with all his hysteria, a part in his unconsciousness told Richard that it could not be true. But Martin's confession had finished breaking everything.

Richard felt completely devastated. The blood returns to up to the head and he hit hardest the wall, doing more harm to his already injured knuckles. He did not care.

"Shit! Damn it Martin!! Why??!! So you slept with him! And you were simultaneously sleeping with me! Shit, shit, shit!" Richard returned to hit the wall repeatedly, Martin was astonished to see him again and the words escape from his voice. It was too dramatic scene that he never before had imagined.

"Now I understand everything... now I understand how that bastard knows how you love to celebrate the birthdays of your lovers, everything always prepared in the same damn way, you being naked wearing only a thin robe. You're the gift, you always you are the fucking gift!" Richard returned to hit the wall. He needed to let out all his anger.

"Richard ... Richard ...I'm sorry...please stop, please let me explain you" Martin mumbled trying to stop him, he did not like the way that Richard was hurting to himself.

"Listen to me Martin, I don't want to see you anymore in all my damn life. Go to let fuck by that asshole or whoever comes your way on the road" Richard said, giving him a look of utter hatred and revulsion "you make me sick..." Richard saw him with abhorrence and walked towards the entrance clumsy, lumbering gait but with heavy footsteps on the linoleum floor "I hate you, Martin" then the violent scourge of the door was heard, leaving Martin without words.

The blond felt defeated and weak, just stopped and fell on his knees. The last words of Richard and his clear expression of loathing he had killed him in life. He began to mourn.

All around the room was a disorder. Some furniture had even fallen to the floor during the outburst; laid on the floor that chair where Richard had been sitting just a few minutes ago. A lamp had split due the violent collision and near one of the walls of the room was shattered cell phone.

Martin stopped his gaze on those remnants of what had been the cell phone and still sobbing looked at it closely for a moment. It did not take long to notice that the small memory card was intact. Perhaps it still worked. He would have to find out. And he had to find a way to extract that dirty video from the memory card for analysis.

\------------------------------------------

At the break of dawn, the streets were completely desolate and the cold breeze of the night crashed against the skin of his face. Somehow he felt comforted thanks to that cold breeze because it numbed a little the pain of his wounds. But also perhaps because of outburst, his injuries had worsened. But it did not matter. Nothing in that moment really cared him. All he wanted was to forget the whole thing right now in that situation. He had a terrible anxiety. He wanted to forget Martin.

His back and chest did hurt terribly. Contrary to the wounds on his face the pain of his bruises became more intense because of the cold.

It was too late; his birthday was over an hour ago but could still find some nightlife somewhere. He thought of going to a bar. Alcohol and bustle of people in a place like that could help him a bit to forget the betrayal. He walked for a long time to find a seedy bar. Although his vision was being a bit erratic and blurred he could clearly see the announcement of neon letters on the establishment. Without hesitation he went up there with heaviness.

Even before arriving in front of the sidewalk he could hear the loud music from the site and see people go in and out there who certainly seemed uninhibited, drunken, drugged and probably conflictive. On one side there were a couple of hotels where entering and leaving bizarre women accompanied by men of all kinds. Beyond were more bars, but he had already decided to enter that. Besides at that time his judgment did not allow him differing which of those depressing sites was better. Anyway that did not care. He decided to enter, thanked at that time they did ignore the great bloodstains he had on his jacket, perhaps the dim lighting of the place prevented noticing it or maybe it was something they were used to seeing in that site. It did not matter. He walked among the people up to the bar and ordered a drink once. He wanted to start from the strongest drink, wanted getting drunk from alcohol as soon as possible, he wanted to forget. The bartender brought him a bottle of vodka and poured him a drink. Richard took the first sip without delay and then another sip and bar man poured him another drink. At that moment the man noticed the desperation in which Richard was drinking and examined him in a second noticing what was his true condition.

"Hey buddy, are you okay? I had not noticed that but I think what you really need is to go to a doctor immediately. Also it seems that something really bad is disturbing you. Problems of love?" curious the man asked him as he poured a drink for another client. Richard straightened his cup to drink every drop of that drink and then looked coldly at the man who questioned him.

"Shut up, just you dedicate to serve me what I ask you. I'll pay you. Stay out, is not your damn business" said Richard severely placing the cup hard against the bar in sign that he wished the bartender served him another drink. The man smirked and did it, he had been working in that site  for years and knew well the conditions that usually men like Richard had to resort to excessive drinking in that way. Furthermore, the way in which Richard was eluding his questions almost betrayed him. He was actually going through a terrible heartbreak and sought solace in drink and oblivion. And his terrible aspect was not hiding his status.

The bartender obeyed and served him another drink. When Richard tried to reach it gave a groan of pain, fucking rib bothered him again.

"Sure you get into a fight, right?" asked the bartender again curious what happened with Richard but also eager to help him.

"No ...and is not your bloody business, leave me alone or I will punch your face" said Richard a little aggressive and sidestepping away, wanted to preventing he noticed the pain in his face, the physical and psychological pain.

"Hey buddy, you're not from around here, are you British, right?" the man asked.

"Yes ...I am. Do you have any problems with the British? Sucker..." Richard responded with low tone in his voice but remained on the defensive.

"Not at all, I like British people, I just was being curious ...but really, I want to help you" he insisted.

"Shut up, leave me alone!" said Richard and his midface slumped against the bar as his fingers of his right hand shakily groped the cup which was just a couple of minutes had served the bartender. He drunk it with quickly and the cup was now empty again. Richard was beginning to feel like alcohol effects began to affect him. Alcohol was finally going through his bloodstream, crossing through his strong body that had always been resistant to alcohol. But that was fine, he wanted to feel drunk as soon as possible. Richard wanted forget.

He took another couple of drinks until his psychological condition worsened; his physical condition seemed to forget again but already felt drunk. Finally he could no longer contain his crying and wept again.

"I loved you ...I loved you ... Why did you that?" when Richard started sobbing he began to repeat that kind of things and the bartender knew he was right. He took care of him a little until the establishment had closed and had no other choice that throwing him out, but his good willingness to help him made him take Richard to a taxi on the way home. But just as the man was helping Richard into the taxi, he listened the complains of pain from his injuries. The bar man decided to ask the taxi driver to take him to hospital.

In his drunken babbling, Richard continued piteously complaining about his heartbreak and depression for Martin's affair. He lost consciousness on arrival at hospital when nurses received him and led him on the stretcher noticing his injured condition and his remarkable intoxicated. It began to dawn.

\------------------------------------------

Martin had spent a terrible night, had not been able to sleep until very late almost when was about to dawn. His mind was invaded by devious thoughts, overwhelming guilt, something had broken into his soul. He was also terribly worried about knowing the whereabouts of Richard. Remember the horrible way he looked with all that blood throughout his body worried him too much. He could not rest calm thinking about how angry was Richard and the aspect that he had left the house in an unknown direction. But what really hurt him was remembering clearly that Richard had told him that he did not want to see him again and he abhorred him by his promiscuity. Martin could not explain how it was that damned dirty photos and video had come into the hands of Richard and he could not understand what Richard had told him "your stupid lover gave me them". Benedict was in England, he was almost certain of it, that could not be possible. But the fact was that Richard had discovered that he and Benedict had sex and that he had not dared to confess it before. Martin felt even more stupid for not being able to explain it to Richard even at that moment. Now Richard believed the worst of him, he hated him, he hated him too much, he did not want to know about him anymore. Their magical romance had broken-down and not only because of the rugged event with Benedict but it had shattered also because of his own cowardice, for not having had the courage to tell Richard that Benedict had abused of his status and his confidence that night of accidental sex. Remember all that made him cry back on his pillow. He had been doing all night but Martin could almost feel his tears never could cease.

\------------------------------------------

Richard woke up in a hospital room. He had a terrible hangover and felt his torso numbed. When he was just opening his eyes he raised one hand towards his head, he felt a sharp pain and felt dizzy. He immediately saw the place where he was. It was neat site, white and smelling of medicine and disinfectant, typical hospital smell. Then he noticed that his numb torso had plasterboard subject to turn a belt and that kept him in a rigid position. In his arms he had some bandages and gauze that were fixed to his body covering it. His wounds had begun to heal. He was completely sore and then remembered the reason why he was in that site. He recalled how he had been beaten from Benedict's bodyguards. He smirked to himself as he remembered that he had also managed to give to Benedict a beating.

"ha, is little that asshole deserved ..." was smirking "but I swear the next time I kill him and the other stupid liar too" expressed to himself between. He was referring to Martin, but the fact was that Richard was totally incapable to hurt Martin. Even he was not capable to hurt him the last night, even with all his rage and fury he had not been able to harm to the blond because despite all he could not stop loving him. But Martin's betrayal was something that he could not be capable to overcome. He felt very depressed again in an instant and that became his hangover in a worse torture. His eyes filled with tears in an instant. Suddenly he missed kissing Martin's lips, he missed to be beside him waking up together like every morning and looking like the morning ray of sun lit Martin's golden hair while he was asleep beside him. Richard missed to hear his sweet voice and effusive greeting him fondly as every morning. The sweet voice of Martin and his kisses were so always motivated him every morning. Knowing that he would not have it anymore devastated him again.

"Martin..." whispered tearfully and sad and then one of the doctors came to his room and greeted him. The doctor had in his hands a table of annotations.

"Good morning sir, how are you feeling?" doctor asked.

"I feel terrible ... and I will not stand this place. Could you let me go now?" Asked Richard sidestepping a little the look to avoid the doctor did not notice his teary eyes.

"No, I can't allow you go. You have to wait a bit for that. First I must say that it is fortunate that in your intoxicated condition your status did not worse. Looks like you got hurt several hours before drinking alcohol. When you arrived here your torso was starting to bruise and your bruises were quite swollen. I must say you suffered a small fracture in a rib, so you should stay with the plaster and the band for a few weeks. It's not something serious but you must take care and rest. Moreover you suffered a few bruises on you skull and multiple lacerations all over the body. In the skull we had in fact give you some stitches. Now we have given you the necessary analgesics. Your status really is not so bad so you can leave in a few hours.

"Thank you doctor, I would like to make a call" asked Richard, was already a bit quieter at that time.

"But first explain me, this was caused by a fight? Or was it because of an assault?" asked the doctor while doing some notes on his clipboard.

"It was a fight ..." then Richard explained a little of what had really happened the night before, omitting the details on the facts that most ashamed him, as the real reason for had fought. In addition it was something personal, it was not matter of concern of the damn doctor, Richard thought to himself, trying to be as polite as possible with the doctor. The truth was that Richard was in no mood to talk about it, he was starting to get exasperate, and did not even want to talk about the fight he had with Benedict and his bodyguards. He did not want to talk more of the matter. All he wanted was to scoot home, of course he should look for another home to live. He would have to find a new place to stay, he could not continue living with Martin. Nor could he tell the doctor that what he wanted most was getting out of that bed and go to finish smash Benedict on his face as soon as possible that could have the opportunity.

"That damned Ben should stay here, could not have gone off the country, surely now Martin is with him, perhaps tease both my stupidity that today they woke up together again" Richard thought being flooded again with lots of devious thoughts. Damn it, he could not forget anything and he could not stop imagining worse. He could not help but imagine that now Martin could be with Benedict, lying in bed after having another night of sex just like the pornographic scenes of the video and photos that remained lodged in his thoughts for posterity, because the fact was he could not take off of his mind the memories those damned pictures.

The doctor had just left the room, had ordered the nurse adjust the serum before. Richard stood staring at the ceiling of the room while the nurse was doing her job. He looked askance then the rate at which the serum down by the small canal to his arm as his mind already was sober and increasingly free of the hangover. His mind was packed with dark and pitiful memories now. Richard imagined Martin waking up next to Benedict, both naked under white sheets of his bed, the bed that was in the apartment that had been sharing with him all this time, in the same bed where Martin had been his many times, the same bed where they had made love just one night before. Just one damn night before, in the early hours of his birthday, when everything to him was happiness. It had been the most wonderful birthday present, but find out that his beloved blond had deceived him had snatched it. He never imagined that before, that his birthday would end in such bitter moments. But in contrast of him surely right now Martin was wishing him good morning to Benedict, after all this would be one of the many times they could woke together in the same bed. Surely before that Martin had been seeing Ben only for a few brief escapes. It must have been in those times when they were meeting only to pretend to take coffee. A tangled knot endured in his throat and had desire to mourn. He contained do it just because the nurse was still there.

When the woman finally left the room saying goodbye politely to him and being alone at last he cried a little. Now he was thinking how the hell would be his relationship with Martin from now, after all they would remain being coworkers and that would be one of the things that would be the most painful forever. But he could not see him in the same way anymore and the treatment may not be equal, he would have to learn to hide and try to forget. He also wondered how would be Martin's attitude toward him henceforth. Part of his unconsciousness insisted him almost shouting that Martin had done nothing wrong, that the images were false, just bad photomontages, that all was a cruel joke on the part of Benedict, because without doubt Benedict had made him clear that he liked Martin too much and wished him in every moment. Something inside the mind of Richard insisted persuade him that Martin never have been unfaithful, the same Martin who he had loved always. Richard wanted to think that nothing between Martin and Benedict had ever happened. He wanted to believe that, forget the whole damn thing, but then he reminded how the same Martin had confessed him that it was true that he had sex with Ben and just in the birthday of him. It hurt tremendously remember his exact words, they now had remained etched in his mind and sounded in his ear at every moment "Yes, we had sex, the day of his last birthday". Martin was the gift, the best birthday gift for Benedict.

Richard took both hands to the face with a certain desperation and desire to hide his discomfort. He wished take off all bad feelings from his chest at that time. Although now also wished take off from him all his good feelings for Martin because the blond did not deserve his love. Martin never deserved it. Martin never should deserve all the good treatment that Richard gave him all this time, including all his love from the first moment they started dating. Richard remembered every beautiful situation that the two had lived together since the early flirtations and their first kiss.

Richard did not take it anymore and abruptly pulled the small tube that connected the pendant serum on steel hook and took off it of his arm. The physical pain caused did not care, it was momentary, and by the contrary his internal emotional pain would last some time. He then donned with his worn shoes and took his jacket.

Without hesitation, he hurried out of the room, but at the speed allowed it wound pain and stiffness than plaster and bandages would allow him. Among the traffic of people in the hallways he slipped well down to the waiting room and then to the threshold of the main exit. No one noticed this, had hide very well the physical pain that tortured him. Feeling free at last on the side of the street called a taxi and went to somewhere but he did not even knew where, he just wanted to stop being suffocated by the hospital and doctors with all these stupid questions.

\------------------------------------------

A couple of hours before to noon Martin had come to his dressing room a few hours ago, the makeup artists were almost about to finish putting on fake ears and accommodate the wig. Martin was still barefoot hairpieces hobbit feet. He was trying to read his lines for that day but the truth was that he felt his concentration was not well. He still was too worried wondering where Richard was. Certainly he had not yet come to the set. He also wondered where he had spent the night and if he had attended those wounds that looked terrible. Martin was depressed, had wanted to stay in bed that day, not leave home all day but he knew well he should attend his responsibilities before anything even with all the emotional pain he was suffering.

Martin was unquiet than normal. Usually liked reviewing his scripts seriously awhile but that day he was more serious and restless than usual. Some of his fellow questioned him if everything was okay.

"Where is Richard?" asked Peter after Martin had finished completely dressing as hobbit. Martin felt a lump in his throat at that time.

"mmh I actually don't know ...he has not arrived yet" mused Martin quietly.

"I've been calling him for hours and not respond the mobile phone. Today we don't require too much of his involvement but I'm a little intrigued to know why the hell he did not come yet" said Peter uneasily. Martin sidestepped a little the look, He tried to hide his concern, diverting his attention to his script that he had in hands "mmmh...you both live together, isn't?" asked Peter and Martin finally jumped a little.

"... well...Peter, the truth is that Richard and I..." muttered Martin hesitant and tentative. Peter looked at him closely "we had a little discussion yesterday night and ... he left without telling me where he would go" blond finished to speak avoiding the look again.

Peter crossed his arms in a moment and sighed a little while looking at him.

"Ah, relationship problems ... well I hope that at least he notify me soon when will come here" Peter said. Martin nodded the head, shy and without saying more quickly to reach his fellows.

It took a couple of hours, at which time Martin was giving his best to not show his concern and sadness. He had finished filming a small scene with some of his peers when he saw in the distance, to his surprise, that Richard was talking to Peter. He was immensely thankful to note that Richard was apparently well although with some scratches on his face and a bandage around his head. Martin continued watching them for a few minutes in distance, taking advantage of had a little break until he turned to see Richard and also their eyes found mutually with the distance. Martin tried to evade the look and Richard also turned back, trying to ignore him. View Martin hurt him but it also caused him much anger.

"I'm so glad he's fine ..." Martin said to himself and resumed his scenes. He decided that now that he knew Richard was fine should try to focus more on the performance of his work. Now they were so close and so far at the same time.

After a while filming some small scenes Martin had a new break time. He did not notice when Richard was right behind him. Richard watched his back for a while. Martin still did not notice his presence. Richard was feeling confused, wanting to run to hug him but also full of anger and frustration.

When Martin turned he finally noted the presence of Richard just behind him. Richard remained unchanged in his serious expression.

"Oh...Ri...Richard... I didn't know you were here" Martin mumbled sheepishly. He tried to take a couple of steps backward but his legs betrayed him. His gaze remained fixed on the expression on the face of Richard.

"I know you didn't know ..." said Richard serious, also fixed on Martin's gaze.

"I am…m glad you're okay ..." Martin spoke softly and tried to approach him. He had the urge to touch one of his arms.

"... ..." Richard said no more, he did not know what to say and he had no desire to talk, less with Martin. Not even he knew was he doing there in front of him who had been unfaithful. Richard moved away from him but stood in the doorway without a word and started reading some papers he had in his hand at the moment. Martin felt hurt again. He never imagined than being ignored by Richard hurt him so much.

"Richie ...please...I…" Martin softly uttered slowly trying to hug him from behind. Hear him say that made angry to Richard. He pulled him away abruptly.

"Stay away from me, leave me alone! I told you I don't want to know more about you!" Richard snapped at him sternly.

"Richie ... please let me explain!" Martin pleaded.

"And stop calling me that! I'm very disgusted to hear it, you're so fake, damn liar" said Richard annoying "only I approached you to check one more how good you are to hide things. A short while ago while I watched you I noticed you were very quiet all the time, it seems that none of this has affected you...

"Richard, I'm absolutely not quiet! I've been trying to hide how much this hurts me and how I’ve been worried for you, because I didn't know anything about you and the condition in which you were yesterday, totally injured" Martin said plaintively, trying to avoid mourn.

"haha did you know that your stupid lover was the one who ordered his goons to give me this damn beating? I imagine he still is now in this country he and you both can fuck as all you like. Surely today was one of those days that you both damn rats woke up together again. Surely you woke up this morning in his bed" Richard said with utter cynicism. Martin looked stunned and speechless.

"Wait ... what the hell are you saying?"

At that time Peter came to the same set and to the surprise of Martin and Richard, he was accompanied by Benedict.

"Hey, look guys, Ben has come to visit us to monitoring the development progress of Smaug."

"Good afternoon guys, what a pleasure is to meet again here with you all" greeted Benedict smirking with a big smile on his lips.

The atmosphere was intolerably but Peter did not notice anything. Richard was too disgusted when Benedict extended his hand to greet him and he was hesitated to be reciprocating but due the presence of Peter he should act with fake courtesy. Richard also extended his hand and shook Benedict’s hand who still was smiling cynically. At that time Richard wanted to hit him in the face.

He noted that Benedict had a few scratches on his face and wearing a pair of patches on the nose. In addition Benedict had a weird tone in his voice due to the hard knocks that Richard had struck on his nose the last night. Then Benedict approached Martin and extended his hand to greet him as well.

"Long time no see you, my dear friend" Benedict said grinning as he leaned in to hug him and gave Martin a couple of pats on the back. The blond felt too uncomfortable, but the fact was that he could not leave his astonishment to have Benedict there in that unexpected way.

Richard to see how Benedict embraced Martin felt immensely angry. His anger became much bigger than it had felt when he forced to shake hands with Benedict because seeing how Benedict was hugging Martin made him feel as if he was witnessing their affairs in his own face. He thought again of the fact that Martin and Ben had sex and his repulsion increased.

"Sorry, I must go a moment Pete" Richard apologized quietly sidestepping to avoid the gaze because Peter could not notice his terrible anger and discomfort. Richard did not wait for answer of Peter and hurried out there quickly. While Richard went into the hallway he felt in his chest a great pain again and felt knot tangled in his throat again. He wanted to cry again and he also wanted to hit the wall with all his might. He walked some distance and finally stopped somewhere where there happened many people. His breathing became a little agitated.

 _"That stupid bastard Benedict had to come here to mock me, he and Martin are so damn cynical"_ grumbled to himself.

Meanwhile Benedict remained with Peter and Martin talking about the trip he had made from London to there and what do to do his work on the set of recording during the coming days, which would not be many. Martin was serious, greatly annoying but hiding it as much as possible because Peter was there and could not claim anything to Benedict until they were alone.

"Is something wrong with Richard?" Benedict asked cynically. This angered more internally to Martin.

"Yes, apparently yesterday two idiots assailed him" explained Peter "maybe he did not feel well, it seems like something severe. I've given him permission to rest a few days to be reset. We cannot force him to work under those conditions mainly because his scenes involve rudely" he finished saying.

Martin remained sullen and in a moment crossed his arms. He was almost trying to ignore Benedict.

"Oh I see, it all sounds really terrible in Richard's case, but he really has always seemed very strong" Benedict said with false concern, then glanced at Martin noticing that he was frowning.

"But hey, are things that happen, just touch face them" Peter said.

"Martin, I guess you must be terribly concerned about what happened to Richard ... but I know that with your care he will recover soon" Benedict said trying to approach the blond again and patted his shoulder. He almost felt as Martin tried to dodge him sharply. At that time Martin desired hit him in the face.

"Mmh yes, I also hope that Richard can recover soon ... err... Ben...can you come with me a moment?" Martin asked Benedict finally telling the way to where he wanted to go with him "Sorry Peter, I see you in a while to start with those scenes, okay?" said Martin.

"Ah, okay guys, no problem" replied Peter and returned to serve the papers he had in his hand. Peter did not pay much attention to where Ben and Martin went.

Martin led Benedict to one of the corners of the room. There was no word from him during that time but had to go through the same corridor where Richard had walked a few minutes ago.

Unbeknownst Richard was still hidden in one of the corners of the set and he saw them pass. Neither Martin nor Ben became aware of his presence. As they passed together again Richard imagined the worst and clenched his knuckles angrily.

Finally Martin led Ben to the dressing rooms area but stopped right in the middle of the courtyard. Martin turned to see him with great severity and crossed his arms.

"Now tell me you miserable fool, explain me about that fucking shit!! From where did you take those damn pictures and that fucking video of us having sex?!" Martin snapped angrily. Benedict was stunned by the attitude of Martin for a moment then smirked mischievously at him.

\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finally here I have brought the updating of this fic xD  
> Again I apologize for the delay but hey, at least I hope that the wait was worth it for you and you liked this chapter a little ^^  
> And I apologize again if I made mistakes  
> I appreciate all your comments, it helps much because motivate me :3  
> I hope to update soon the next chapter ;)  
> PD. I'm sorry -no, not sorry xD- but Benedict will remain a damned villain of this story :v


	14. Painful austerity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Richard nor Martin can now hide that now their broken relationship has been reduced to the absurd austerity. Soon the others around them realize this, but in vain the two try to hide it. But circumstances insist on keeping them separate, although both need each other too much to live happily.

                                                                                     

 

 

_Chapter 14_ _—_ _Painful austerity_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Martin looked at Benedict sternly angrily, waiting he give him a decent explanation about the matter.

"Answer me right now, Ben!!" asked the blond, significantly altered.

"And what's exactly do you want I explain you, dear hobbit?" Benedict responded cynically in his words and smiling broadly. Martin was even more upset about the way he felt that Ben was mocking him.

"Ben, stop being so damned cynical!" Martin snapped and then approached him and yanked the collar of his shirt abruptly. With this act Ben could not help feel a bit of pain, the sudden movement of Martin had hurt him a bit to his sore neck, hurt the night before. Martin looked austere and extremely angry straight into his eyes, even if had to stand on his toes to reach him a bit, but the stature does not prevent him settle accounts with Benedict, he was ready to it, this time it would not be a disadvantage

"Tell me! The hell! Out where the hell did you take these bloody and dirty photos?!" Martin demanded, still holding Benedict's clothes sharply.

But despite the physical pain in his neck that afflicted him, Ben did not stop smiling mischievously at him. Martin still looked too adorable even irritated.

"What beautiful eyes you have Martin, I love them. Rarely have the opportunity to see them up close. They are a beautiful deep blue-gray" Benedict said in a soft, subtle voice, almost in a vain and fatuous attempt to be a Casanova. Martin bothered more by the tone in which Benedict was speaking at that moment and tried to hit Benedict with a punch but Ben managed to stop him taking his wrist.

"Stop harassing me, Ben! Stop mocking on me!" Martin snapped. The blond still tried to impose. Benedict still was holding his wrist, though careful not to hurt and then dared to kiss the back of his hand. Martin greatly condemned the act of Ben. It noticeably increased his displeasure.

"I love to see you every time you get angry, little hobbit. You look so sexy" Benedict said in a whisper, still brushing his lips against the hand of Martin.

"You're an asshole!" Martin said furious and struggling to escape from the hands of Benedict but without achieving this, Benedict was stronger than him anyway.

"And you're a very sexy hobbit" Benedict laughed and tried to kiss his hand again but this time the blond struggled enough to stop him. But then Benedict did not resist more and took him by the waist and attracted him against his body. Martin tried to hit him in the chest and throw off their heavy arms but at one point he felt how Benedict made their crotches to rub together. Martin could feel the bulk of Ben obscenely rubbed against his groin. Benedict smiled. Martin was disturbed more by that contact.

"You're a bloody and disgusting pervert, leave me alone. I don’t want to generate any scandal" Martin said in a low voice, certainly he did not want anyone realized what was happening.

Benedict continued to smile and then let him go for a moment.

"You know how I love to see you dressing with your costume as a hobbit?" Benedict said in a seductive voice.

"Why do you not stop saying all those stupid things and explain me why it is that you had those dirty evidences? And why the hell you went to show them to Richard with full premeditation ..." snapped the blond annoyed but in a moment his voice again turned low “we agreed that we would not say anything to anybody about that, especially Richard. Ben you broke your promise, why did you do it?

"I never promised you anything, Martin" said Ben cynically still staring fixedly at Martin. He put both hands in his pockets and went through his tongue over his lips smacking. Ben really enjoyed seeing angry Martin. He enjoyed even more the reason why it was.

"Where the hell did you get that fucking shit? From where did you get that damn pictures and video?!! Speak!" Martin returned to lash him.

"Martin, well ..." the voice of Ben remained soft and calm despite the blond was pulling his clothes from the neck of his shirt again.

"Speak! Damn it!"

"I must tell you that even I don't know how it was recorded that video and I don't remember how it was that I took or we took these pictures, Martin ..." Benedict returned to pause, although immutable in his serene face.

"What the fuck are you saying? What do you not know? Finish to explain me!" demanded the blond.

"Seriously I don't know how it happened. A couple of days after we had sex that night, checking my cell I realized that I had been saved it... but I could not remember how it happened. I still can't even remember even a bit"

Martin was too intrigued to hear what Benedict was explaining but could not trust his words, Benedict thought he had plotted everything and could not believe that he himself knew how it had been saved in his phone.

"You were a coward, Ben, how fucking dare you keep something like that? Something such intimate. I never thought you could be so filthy pervert! I never thought you could stoop so low!" Martin was holding too much to avoid shout all his condemnation.

"Martin, like I said I don't even remember when I took or we both took those pictures and...."

"How the hell are you talking about? Did we take? We?? How fucking dare you get me more into this damn thing? No longer did you remember that it was you who raped me, who abused my drunken state at that time? Now you forgot it or do you want to avoid it and wash your hands?! What if nothing had happened? How if I had been who got into your bed at will? Stop being so damn cynical, you asshole!" Martin returned to lash Benedict, but despite his efforts Benedict was being skillful enough to shield himself from their attacks and submit him. Benedict retook Martin by his waist and in a moment his face was close to his. Martin stared into his eyes, lost in his clear bluish and deep gaze and he could almost feel that Benedict was telling the truth and that he emptied for a while and stopped struggling during that brief period.

Benedict spoke again softly with his words but he continued to hold Martin in his arms.

"We were sure too drunk at that moment Martin, and we were enough uninhibited to dare to record that material" spoke Benedict also looking at Martin straight in the eye "Perhaps I put my mobile phone on automatic at a base on the furniture and so it recorded everything. My mobile was witnessing ended our passionate encounter in bed" turned to whisper seductively. Martin shook, still in his arms.

"Shut up! Disgusts me to know everything you're saying and it disgusts me more the way you express it ... you insist on persuading me that I was all the time according to that" said Martin scolding.

"For me that was the most sublime thing, Martin, because thanks to this mobile I can preserve evidences of the night that I made you mine, the night I made you love" Benedict kept the subtle tone of his voice, whispering in the vicinity of Martin's face, eager to kiss his lips at any time regardless of whether Martin rejected him.

"No! You abused my condition as a vile way! And on top you had the gall to record it! And on top still have the nerve to say how much you enjoyed it! And you want to believe you did not on purpose??” The blond could not keep supporting it more.

 Martin wanted to hit him hard, he wanted to end that awkward moment right now, and he wanted to flee from there quickly. But his body betrayed him.

"I did not it purposely Martin. I never meant to abuse you and your condition. But the truth is that I was completely fascinated to have the big surprise that even in my drunken it was recorded everything and I do not regret it. You know how happy it made me all these days watch over and over the photographs which could see your beautiful naked body? You know how happy and exciting is to see again and again how you were mine on the night of my birthday? And you know how much I've been longing for that happen again? "

"NO! I never wanted anything sexual with you Benedict!! And especially now that you went to show that crap to Richard! You provoked my beautiful relationship with him was broken, in the cruelest way. And additionally you commanded to beating him! Do you think I can forgive that? Why did you Ben? Why? Why did you not show me those disgusting photos first? We had to keep everything in secret Ben!! "

"Really? What for? To make the rest of his life Richard would live in a lie? Is that what you wanted? Hide forever that you were mine, I think I did you a favor by telling him everything, because you had not confessed it to him. You were not honest with him and not you would have ever been. You would have continued to live with him as if nothing had happened. Haha and you talk about that I want to do as if nothing happened. You would marry him hiding what happened between us in the same way you hide your others secrets, like ... the fact of your ex-boyfriend... or you already told him?” Benedict’s face had changed, now showed total mixture of cynicism caused by jealousy. Martin was disturbed again.

Martin was stunned. He did not know what respond, he felt his blood run cold in an instant because the cruel words of Benedict were true. He had not been honest with Richard even with respect to his stormy past.

"But that was not the way most conducive to tell him, Ben" Martin muttered.

"Then how should I? Did you want that a random day I were to your house to tell him all the issue, something like _'Hey Richie, you know? Today is a perfect day to tell you this: Martin and I had sex on my birthday; he was my best birthday's gift in fact. What did you think about it? It was really wonderful I must say. He had though not tell you but you know what too? Martin gave me an extra gift after that, when he also corresponded to my kisses in the rain one day he was completely sober_ " delivered Benedict said with mockery and impudence.

"You're a damn cynical! I don't remember that. That was a mistake!" Martin winced. To remember those kisses in the rain in London returned his guilt feeling because after all Benedict was right about that.

"Why? huh? Did not you like that? As I recall you were not drunk at that time and you sought my lips a second time while you put your arms on my shoulders and you were leaving me to take you by the waist and you enjoyed when I caressed your cheeks with subtlety. Martin, it was beautiful, even for you, admit it" Benedict again approached to Martin and his arm slowly circled his waist.

Martin did not know how to answer that but he knew he had to find a way to escape from it quickly.

"That was just a senseless impulse, I did it without intention. It was just a moment of confusion" Martin explained as best he could. He could not help feeling nervous.

"Sure, without intention, but the fact is that we had a night sex and equally you enjoyed it anyway. That's what shows clearly the evidence, those photos, those videos ... your entire body reacted to my touch."

"Videos? Are there more?" Martin asked very intrigued.

"Of course, there are more Martin. We recorded such material much all the night, really during all our sexual encounter by the furor caused by alcohol but also by the passion unleashed Martin, because you enjoyed it, drunk and all you enjoyed it and I could almost be sure that you do have memories of that and that makes you feel guilty. For that you corresponded to my kisses. The other video shows as you asked me for more and as you told me, _"Benny, I love you"_ But to Richard only I showed one of many. "

"Imbecile!" muttered most annoying the blond. His eyes could not hide his anger.

"But if you want I can show all of them right now..." Benedict returned to sketch a mocking smirk languid while he was showing the screen of his cell phone where he told to Martin threatening that right there he had saved the rest of the videos. In any case Ben was fully prepared to continue with his purpose to show all them to Richard.

Martin did not hold more and despite being smaller and weaker than Ben finally managed to knock out Ben to the ground and jump on him when Ben already was on the floor and Martin hit him heavily in the face a couple of times. But Ben could escape from it fast and avoid a third hit from the angry blond and managed to subdue and throw him on the pavement and this time he was who was above him. Martin winced a little, not by the submission of Benedict but because the outburst made him knock off one of his fake ears that had took off from his skin.

Ben kept him against the floor one time but unharmed. Martin breathed agitated briefly and Ben admired his face again, from that angle and under him, Martin also seemed beautiful, even if the struggling had misaligned his wig. Benedict leaned down to kiss his lips quickly starting with a light touch that soon deepened into contact with his soft lips. Although Martin tried in vain to dodge it could not prevent the consummation of that kiss. Martin returned to struggle while his mouth was linked to that of Benedict's but Ben had him against to the floor completely immobilizing the body of Martin under the weight of his own body. Benedict strongly deepened the kiss.

Martin tried to hit his stomach with one knee but it seemed that he could not harm Benedict. The full weight of Benedict was putting on him completely. Martin could only feel and taste his lips clenched tightly against his lips. Martin just let out a guttural moaning.

Finally a moment Benedict separated him a little bit for breathing and then Martin managed to punch him in the stomach but it did not hurt him much. Benedict stepped off him and sat up. Standing two Martin tried to hit him again, he was much angrier now because Benedict had dared to kiss him in that way but Ben was more skillful and instantly cornered him against the wall.

"You're a bastard!" Martin snapped hitting him in the chest but Benedict continued to apply strong resistance and laughing derisively.

"I love to see you so angry and struggling, I've always liked that way of being bold of you. Small and fussy" Benedict expressed that whispering to Martin in his ear with a tone of seduction, and then tried to kiss him again.

"Hey what's up?" asked a familiar voice suddenly approaching. It was Aidan who was at a considerable distance of several feet and approached the scene. Both, Benedict and Martin turned to see him and then finally Benedict departed from Martin. The blond paled slightly, feared that Aidan could have seen how Benedict rapturously kissed him on the pavement just a few moments ago.

"Oh Aidan ..." Benedict said, trying to greet him as if nothing had happened.

"Hello Ben! Somebody told me that you were here" said Aidan a little disoriented but extending a friendly hand to greet him. Then he glanced at Martin and noticed his agitation and his costume and disheveled hair. Then his eyes fell on his ear realizing that his false ear latex was not put on his ear, the false ear latex now was lying on the floor.

Benedict reached out to wave to Aidan and shake his hand gently. Martin sighed, trying to ignore the look again knowing that at that moment could not hide his anger and shock, but his appearance will definitely be very strange to Aidan. Martin became more nervous and bent to pick up quickly his latex ear from the floor.

"Are you alright Martin? Is something wrong?" Aidan finally asked the blond as he placed one hand on Martin's shoulder. To the contact he could feel that Martin was shuddered.

"Err…Yeah, alright ... I was just talking a little with Benedict and..." said the blond still a little dazed "and then I dropped my ear...haha" Martin laughed nervously.

"You seem disturbed; also you do not look good. You seem pale and worn down and ... your costume was not so bad a few minutes ago" said Aidan trying to ignore the obvious, that the appearance of Martin was a mess "Martin, Peter sent me to get you to let you know that we will begin filming those scenes we'd already scheduled ... but before I suggest you go to fix your costume" Aidan smiled kindly. Martin also looked kindly and touched the hand of Aidan; it was still perched on his shoulder.

"Okay now let's go Martin" said Aidan and gave him a pat on the back to blond. Ben sensed that possibly Aidan had glimpsed how Martin struggled with him, he thought that perhaps Aidan was now trying to pull away from him as possible especially because Aidan definitely always would be of part of Richard. He felt uncomfortable.

"N-now?" Martin asked doubtfully.

"It is important Martin, or you have not finished your conversation with Ben?" Aidan glanced at Ben, trying to smile, but his intuition told him that Ben was up to something and then returned his gaze to the blond.

"mmmh no, for me no problem, go ahead. Go." Benedict said. Martin looked at him with a frown, which Aidan did not notice.

"Ben and I actually still have many things to talk about, but I guess now it is a priority going to reach out to the guys. And go to fix my dress. So if you'll excuse we can end this matter later Ben" the tone in which Martin spoke could not help but go unnoticed as sarcasm. Aidan tried to think it was not.

"Well come on then" said Aidan and took Martin's arm like they were a couple of kids. In addition it was something he often did with Martin due to his short stature and his sweet appearance, that caused him the urge to do it usually and Martin always accessed.

Ben watched as the two walked away from the car parking to enter the threshold for the set. He did not like to see this act so close between Aidan and Martin, gave him jealousy, but he suddenly remembered that once again he could kiss the lips of Martin, had him in his arms even though the struggles and it caused him enormous pleasure remember how annoying Richard had left the set avoiding his presence when Peter introduced him to the set. He smiled to himself. The pain in his nose was again present, knew he had again to attend his pain which he expected soon heal completely.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Martin, tell me the truth. Is there something between Ben and you?" Aidan asked hatched once they were inside the hall. Martin tried to avoid it but knew it would be too silly and obvious on his part to ignore or deflect the question of Aidan.

"Something like what?" Martin tried to look naive.

"I reached for it is to notice that Ben and you were discussing, I saw you was struggling against him, I thought he had you cornered.

"Err, no, nothing like that. That's our treat usually" Martin laughed nervously again. Aidan said no more for a few seconds, just looked a bit hesitant trying to believe it.

"Really? Oh, hey also I knew that to uncle Thorin something really bad happened. I saw him very hurt, certainly I don't like to see him in that way ... I worry."

"Oh yes, yesterday two men attacked him and he came very hurt to home ..." said Martin quietly. Aidan immediately noticed his discouragement.

"I don't know why I notice the rarefied atmosphere ..."

"Well Aidan okay, let's hurry" Martin said trying to be willful. They walked down the corridor and even amid the crowd of staff who was working there they suddenly met Richard. Martin felt terribly hurt realizing his presence.

"Hello Richard! Do not you go home and rest?" Aidan greeted and asked him curious but being comforted at last to meet Richard after learning that he had been beaten "or do you not want set aside from your hobbit?" Aidan asked mischievously and directed a keen gaze to Martin, who was at his side.

Richard smiled at Aidan briefly to return to his seriously face without answering his question.

"Aidan hello, how are you? Precisely I was about to go home ... I guess" Richard said dubiously. He longer had no home. In at that time he did not know where he could go to rest, much less what he could consider home. Maybe would spend the night in a hotel, he thought. Richard avoided at all times turn to see Martin at all costs, almost as if he was not present there. Martin felt that Richard was ignoring him and that made him feel much more terrible. Aidan immediately noticed the hostility and the way Martin was eagerly look bypassing all the time.

"Hey what's up with you two today? You’re acting too strange. It is not usual for you. You're always acting like lovely fools each other" he said Aidan trying to get Richard and Martin will close. He turned away from among them and pushed Martin to make him closer to Richard but Richard turned away and walked more.

"pfft I don’t know what you're talking about Aidan, well I better go, I see you in a few days."

"Okay, see you Richard, beware" Martin said quietly, though Richard had not spoken to him that, but Richard ignored him and walked quickly away down the corridor. He was devastated by this and a pitiful lump formed in his throat. Aidan was stunned by the reaction of both. Immediately he felt sad too for that.

When Richard was already far enough Aidan finally asked.

"Martin? What the hell?? Did something happen between you, right?" asked the young man.

Aidan took Martin by the shoulders and tried to get the blond look at him in the eyes as if trying to tell him this so that he could trust him and nothing of this situation liked him. Martin declined slightly to look at him, did not want his questions made him break to mourn. But then he felt Aidan took his chin in his hand and made him raise his head and look into his eyes. Martin looked at him and Aidan noticed his total preoccupation and despondency in his crystal look gray. Martin said no more and Aidan hugged him tightly. Aidan affectionately wrapped his arms back despite stiff suit and shook him hard against his body just when Martin could not avoid some sobs of anguish.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the work ended that day. It was a bad day from the time he had gotten out of bed, the first time that Richard had not dawned by his side. Martin was about to go home. Now he must take public transport to get to his home. Suddenly he missed too whenever he and Richard went out together walking the streets to the apartment that they shared together.

He arrived at his apartment and felt the terrible loneliness. On entering the house he saw all the things that were lying still disordered and dispersed throughout the room, things that had fallen during the confrontation between him and Richard the last night. He had not had the courage to lift it. Even he was still out the first aid kit with which he had tried to heal the wounds of Richard.

There was no dinner, just he forgot to prepare something, and did not really feel like eating anything. In his mind he could only had a terrible feeling of guilt, stormy memories of the incidents, the way in which Richard had ignored him and yelled and the boldness that Benedict had for him that noon. They could not fail to resonate in his mind those cruel words that Richard had yelled at him.

He went to his bed while he was trying to sleep throughout the night tossing and turning in bed thinking of Richard.

The next day early in the morning and just as he was sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper suddenly the door burst open. It was Richard who came early and without uttering a word. Martin was stunned by the surprise arrival so rapt.

"Richard? W-what the hell are you ...?" the blond asked, rising from his place quickly. Richard did not answer and walked straight to the bedroom, which both had been sharing all the time they had lived together there. Richard frantically opened the door and entered with heavy steps into the room.

"Richard?" the blond asked again and gave a long sigh. He felt a little fearful.

"I expected to find your stupid lover lying in our bed ... I see that you have been given time to hide him" said Richard cruelly.

"Please stop you say such nonsense! There would be no one here in bed and less Benedict!" the blond snapped angry but unable to hide so much his nervousness.

"Save your damn cynicism to keep lying" said Richard gravely and at one point placed on the bed a couple of large suitcases.

Richard hurriedly began taking all his clothes belonging from the closet and introduced them into the bags. Martin watched him from the doorway of the room clenched knuckles, hesitant in what he should to do. Watching Richard piling clothes after clothes, made hurt him a lot. A tangle squeezed his throat and made him have a desire to mourn. It was hard for him to see how Richard was completely willing to separate his life from his.

"Oh I see you're going to take your things now ..." muttered Martin still watching his now ex-boyfriend messed all the outfits that a few minutes earlier had been hanging neatly in the closet tube.

"Did you not expect I want to leave you all my stuff as a trophy of you were mocking on me?" said Richard mercilessly finally "or is it you were hoping to I come back with you at any time as if nothing had happened? As if I were your stupid sexual toy” the last thing Richard said he did using a hostile and sarcasm in his voice. The words of Richard were quite cruel to Martin, but also strangely caused him some comfort as to answer his questions Richard was leaving to ignore him even if it was a little "or maybe is that you were already considering you give my clothes to your lover?"

Martin still felt very hurt by the cruelty in the words of Richard but on impulse could not bear more and slapped him hard. Richard was surprised of that, the blow hurt but to think about Martin's betrayal still hurt him more. With complete integrity he recovered and turned to him and stared at Martin sternly while the skin of his cheek hit because of the throbbing pain still hurt.

"Richard, you are such an asshole that you never let me explain how it all happened this damned misunderstanding!" snapped the blond angry but a little doubtful. The sharp implacable look that Richard had made it was really intimidating.

"Explain what? I've seen it all clear and yourself confessed me. You both had sex the night of his bloody birthday, right? Well now you know perfectly well that no longer want anything from you" the voice of Richard denoted total rejection but did not raise too loudly until after taking Martin's arms and corner him roughly against the wall "so I have come to definitively conclude our separation! Ah... and advise you once also soon I'll put on sale the house I bought for us in England. I do not want to retain any memory of you” Richard finally released Martin and finished packing his things in the suitcases, almost forcing close them because he had kept all in total disarray. Martin was even more hurt.

Without uttering words Richard walked to the exit of the house. Just before to open the door Richard paused for a moment hesitated a bit and just then the hand of Martin stopped him by his arm.

"Richard ... then this itself is a final goodbye?" the blond mumbled shakily, watching his back, holding back to hug him.

Martin had a crisp voice. It made hesitate to Richard before finally turning the knob to leave that house definitely.

"I love you Richard ... f-forgive me for what I did ... ... for hidden you it ... forgive me for not being honest with that. I never wanted to hurt you ..." muttered Martin sobbing and moving closer to his body, even stopping arm. Richard sighed and turned slightly towards him.

"Martin ... I loved you more than anything. We were going to get married, I wanted to share the rest of my life with you, be happy with you forever ...together…. but now I can’t get out of my head the fact that you were with him, and above all…” said Richard quietly pausing before continuing "I can’t get out of my mind those nasty images that reveal all! Those nasty images that I saw well how bastard made you his!" He released again irritated.

"Richard ... I did not do it on purpose, I did not want to do it! I did not know there was that damned materials! Benedict deceived me!" Martin implored trying to convince Richard, maybe this would be his last chance before that Richard decided through that door and walk away with his things.

"For me in those evidences showed otherwise, Martin. And I ... I just can’t believe you. You don’t know the disgust and repudiation that all that makes me. I no longer believe you a word when I've seen everything. Our relationship was the most beautiful and it now is totally broken, shattered!" Richard abruptly pulled away from the hands of Martin and pushed him hard against the wall. He left the apartment leaving the blond heartbroken, thinking that now he had indeed him lost forever.

Richard did not look back. He quickly took the elevator down to the parking lot where he located his car. During the short ride he had to walk there, in his mind did not stopped to resonate the thoughts about Martin and his expression of sadness that was part of his desperate face. For a moment Richard had the great impulsive desire to return to him and taking Martin in his arms, kissing him, to squeeze him against him and comfort him and tell him that everything would be forgotten and they would clean slate. But his conscience told him he should not go back on his decision. There were more than enough reasons to get away from Martin and try to forget him, to erase him from his life.

He put his bags in the trunk of the car and went still hoping unconsciously get back with Martin in the duality of his thoughts, but that at the same time it bothered him greatly because he could not stop thinking about that dirty evidences he saw were sufficiently clear. He was very upset with himself. He entered the car and took the wheel. He started the engine and did move the car. Leaving the parking he saw that Martin was watching him from the balcony of his apartment. Even with the distance, he could notice how the blond was disheartened clung to the railing watching how Richard's car drove away.

Martin lost sight of Richard's car in traffic, then he turned to his bedroom looking at the mess that Richard had left now on the floor of the room. He stared for a few seconds on a vacuum which was now in the closet. Richard's clothing was no longer there, or his lotions magnificent male fragrances that used to accommodate neatly on the drawer. They were not a pair of shoes or favorite books he had brought from England. Martin sobbed a little to relieve some of his sadness and sat on the edge of the bed, with one hand touching the side where Richard used to sleep beside him. Then he saw a photograph of the two together, framed in a beautiful picture frame that was on the desk. In the photograph was captured one of the most beautiful moments that they had spent together last summer in London, days after Richard had caught him at the airport, days after what happened with Benedict, but nevertheless it was a wonderful moment between the two, a time that despite the recent ill-advised sexual encounter with Benedict, Martin had yet been enjoying the company of Richard and all his kisses and caresses. Now that it had only evoked in memories.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a few days since Richard had found out about the sexual relationship that had existed between Martin and Benedict. He had now got to rent a small aparment near the main film set and had to rest all the time due to his injuries had improved considerably, probably soon would heal completely. But his mood was greatly diminished, he could not stop thinking about the betrayal and that kept him very cranky during all the day, and at night remembering Martin made him miss the beautiful moments they had lived together all that time. Every night to be on the bed trying to fall asleep could see the night sky that he could see from his window. His waking moments dragged on late into the night. The memory of Martin caused him great insomnia to the point of torture himself imagining over and over as Martin could be in the same bed as Benedict, having sex, perceived it in his mind so vividly ruthless as he had seen on that damn video.

Richard was turning in bed trying to remove from his mind those lurid thoughts, but he could not dissipate them. And then he remembered the way that Martin had asked him to spare, with his sweet voice soft and trembling.

For his fortune in those days that Peter had allowed him to rest Richard had not to run into Martin and was still not sure if Benedict was still in the country but he assumed so. The pain in his rib had slowed, it was now only rarely afflicted slightly but it was almost completely bearable. But he had yet to carry the plasterboard and the belt fastened. His superficial wounds were almost completely healed. But still should continue bored at home. Even though he could meet Martin, Richard wanted already go back to filming.

His mood seemed more stable that day and the emerging spring in the southern hemisphere caused a good climate. He decided to order some of his new flat, he had not done it in all those days so his belongings were still scattered.

He approached one of the boxes containing some of his favorite books and started taking some to accommodate on a small bookseller which had acquired the day before. Just as he was about to put them there unexpectedly fell down a picture of him and Martin to the floor. It apparently had been stored between the pages of one of the books. He bent down to take the picture and looked over a period and he could not help smile a little at the picture. In the photo they appeared he and Martin enjoying a nice day at an amusement park. He could not help remembering the good humor that Martin had caught him on that day with all his jokes. He longed sadly back those happy days.

Suddenly his smile faded from his face. Richard thought of squeezing the photography, perhaps breaking it, but something from his unconsciousness prompted him to save the photo again among one of the old books. It might not be so bad after all keep a small memory of who he had loved so much.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a day off for Martin. it had been difficult and sad day for him. He was very tired from thinking how silly he had been for not to reveal anything to Richard before he found out his affair with Benedict in that detestable way. Still he was blaming himself too much about it but also felt very upset that Richard does not leave him to explain everything, but somehow also he understand it because after seeing those pictures and that video how could Richard believe him? Martin was already beginning to resign himself to losing Richard. Anyway always he thought it was all too wonderful to be true.

He had not had the courage to do nothing. He was thinking about his unhappiness and really he did not want to leave home that day because he felt than his desire for go find Richard could be much stronger than him, but it had been emptied in his pantry and he should go out and buy some food at that afternoon was forced to leave his apartment and go to the supermarket.

He left his home and to his surprise found out with an unpleasant surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inquired hassle the blond without leaving his astonishment.

"I could finally find your apartment, Martin" Benedict replied staring with eye serene. Benedict was happy to meet again in front of Martin, Martin worse instead felt angry and intimidated because now Benedict had discovered where he lived. He felt his privacy was violated again.

"How the hell you found my flat?" snapped the blond though trying not to rise too loudly. Martin did not want to make a fuss that might disturb neighbors or let them know that he had conflicts with Benedict.

"I asked kindly to Peter about your address, I told him I needed to reach you..." Benedict said softly, gradually approaching Martin who was on the threshold of his apartment. Martin looked at him with furrowed prominently furrowed, his expression anger gradually increased but Benedict did not change his quiet countenance and continued "He told me the address because he knows what good friends we are ..." ultimate expressed by Benedict rang in a soft whisper and when Martin realized that Benedict took one of his hands gently but Martin pulled away abruptly.

"You and I are no longer friends, we are no longer anything Ben" Martin said gravely, "Did not you understand? Or you want to continue making fun of me?"

"Yes, you're right, we can’t be friends Martin, you know very well why. I can’t see you as a friend anymore, I love you too much" Benedict continued speaking very softly and turned to approach Martin subtly, gently brushing his hands in contact with arms of Martin.

"Don’t follow with this please Ben, I hate you right now, not only for abusing me but for causing Richard to disappoint of me and also were so cowardly that you sent your bouncers to beat him!" the angry blond snapped against Benedict, but Ben did not stop to see him with a Casanova look, seductive came back to him.

Martin felt more intimidated during those couple of seconds of silence, lost in the bluish look of Ben but still show his expression of anger. To answer Benedict changed in a moment his face and gave a brief mocking smile.

"I did it take my precautions, I took my bodyguards because I knew Richard would be so rage and then he could kill me. What would you have done if he would have made me a damage of such magnitude? Do not you think then that order to my bodyguards to control him it was the better?” Benedict said cynically and took a hand of Martin to kiss the back of his hand with subtlety. Martin took it with a sudden outburst and then lifted it and gave him a strong slap. Benedict felt the fleeting coup against his face and with his hand rubbed his cheek where he felt the pain of the blow. He looked at Martin with lust and went to him to take him by the waist and started kissing his neck boldly. Martin tried to take him away from his body but could not get it and suddenly felt like the hands of Benedict began to explore boldly under his shirt.

Martin struggled against Benedict at that time. Ben then knew that this time would not be so easy to kiss him and suddenly Martin hit him with a knee in his crotch, forcing Ben to the end to leave him.

"Listen to me Ben, I don't want you to come back to show up in front of me and I don't want you to keep harassing me and following me step through other people. Do you understand?" Martin said "much less I want you to come to my apartment to harass me."

"Martin, I won't give up...never, whatever happens, I'll do that one day you can understand that I love you truly, you would be very happy if you were by my side. With me you'd have everything."

"Stop saying so many crap and get out. Nothing interests me from you."

Benedict went there quite sure what he had promised, after all it was certain he would not resign until Martin were of him one more time, but this time it would be at will. He smiled while looking at Martin until he came to the elevator of the building and being about to close the doors of it Benedict sent him a kiss in the air.

After that Benedict walked away, Martin finally went to the supermarket, being very cautious as possible to not run into him again. He had had enough of Benedict for the day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Martin went to work on time so that the makeup artists prepare him for his role. He had just finished getting ready when walking down the hall suddenly heard the voice of Richard to his amazement was already characterized as Thorin and he was talking to Peter.

"Hi, Martin! Are you ready?" Peter asked, holding out his hand to greet him, Martin could not help but he was a little retracted to his greeting because his distraction was sitting in Richard. But Richard returned briefly austere look.

"Peter good morning ah, yes, I'm ready. We can start ..." Martin said finally and then carefully he addressed to Richard trying to greet him.

"Richard hello!, How good to have you back here" Martin smiled shyly with warmth and paused briefly before continuing. He smiled at him because he was certainly happy to see Richard after so many days of not seeing him, despite the bitter last meeting they had that time when Richard went to his apartment to get his things. Martin could not deny he had been missing him too much. At that time Martin held out his hand to greet him. Richard hesitated but shook hands cordially, but with considerable reluctance that this time Peter did not shirk. It was too obvious the coldness with which Martin and Richard were being addressed each other and that contrasted sharply with the joy and unity that they had always passed as a couple. Peter clearly noticed this time that both were trying to turn off the mutual chemistry that had always characterized them.

"Good morning Martin" said Richard dryly, barely touching the hand of Martin before removing it and away from it.

"Hey, come on guys, you still fighting?" Peter asked, crossing his arms, but still thinking that it was not something really serious. Richard turned to Peter and smiled.

"I think it's better to inform you once Martin and I are no more than just co-workers. So it is better to find out now that our treatment is now just only in relation to work and merely cordial greetings. Peter, I don't want misunderstandings. We don’t want to have to mix personal matters with our job performance" Richard said very seriously and that discouraged to Martin who looked a little sad. Then Martin sidestepped the look, not to be noted that the cold words of Richard hurt him. He should be strong.

Peter sighed indignantly. He did not like to hear that and neither the way had that Richard said it so serious way.

"You're sounding too serious, Richie, too serious" Peter said and crossed his arms, sighing again.

"It is something really serious, it is best discretion and things clear from now" Richard said.

"Mmh yes, Pete, Richard's right ... we need not hide or try to pretend that everything is as before because it is not" Martin spoke with trembling voice. At that moment he felt that if he did not get away from there his eyes could fill of tears and he did not want they to see him being flinch at this, especially Richard, because he had promised to himself that he would be firm against that and assume his guilt for that cruel punishment of his contempt. Martin sidestepped look for help and asked out of there with the excuse that he had forgotten something "well, if you'll excuse me, I should go out. I forgot something of the characterization" Martin turned a brief moment to sketch a quick smiled to both and left quickly. The serious and rigid expression of Richard was immutable. Martin hurried out into the corridor without looking back, leaving Peter and Richard in that room.

Peter felt bad for Martin but knew he could not get into their affairs, even though he could see that Richard and Martin needed each other to be happy. He hoped that this decision would not affect their performance of both in acting; though he knew he was working with true professionals.

"Let's go, Peter" Richard said coldly and Peter was surprised about it. Almost he felt that Richard had actually decided to give the slightest importance to Martin.

And so it was. During the filming of the scenes that took place that day Richard and Martin had to work together and that was really hard for the two, but at all times they hid their bad feelings. However sometimes Martin could not hide that the separation really worried him too much. During breaks Martin had not been chatting and joking with his teammates as he usually did. The truth was that he had not been doing it for days, just after Richard's birthday when he had found out everything, but truly that day everything seemed much worse. Perhaps the fact of having again the presence of Richard around him caused him more anxiety.

"What’s wrong, Martin? Today you are too serious, worse than other days. Cheer up, friend!" Aidan asked a moment in which Martin sat slouched in a corner of the set.

"Aidan, don't worry, nothing happens, maybe it's the atmosphere ... I don't know, I'm a little melancholy" Martin said declined. Aidan affectionately patted his back and continued.

"But, are you not happy because uncle Thorin is finally back? I thought his absence was what made you acting strange in recent days but now that he's finally back I see you aren't so glad. I hate to see you sad. "

"No, I'm fine. Sorry, I must get ready for the next shoot. See you later" said Martin elusive and rose from his place without looking to see him. Aidan was concerned. When Martin was steps away there Dean came and went to sit next to Aidan. They both looked like Martin walked away.

"There's something wrong with Martin, Dean. I know" said Aidan moved.

"Yes, I too have noticed it. He's not being the same as always. I'm worried."

"I asked him several times but always he evades my questions. Also I see uncle Thorin distanced. Very distanced" Aidan turned to see Dean.

"Surely there's something bad around all this. I also notice very hostile to Richard. He hardly answered me a while when I asked him how he had been these days recovering from his injuries" Dean said.

"You think they have discussed?"

"No, I don't think that! They love each other too much!"

"But it may have been something of great magnitude that is separating them now. Anyway I don't like to see the little hobbit sad, and also I don't like to see our uncle so moody."

"Maybe we should ask directly to Richard" suggested Dean. At that time people of the staff came to call them to continue with the filming of the next scenes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay that's all for today, gentlemen, see you tomorrow" Peter blithely dismissed all his colleagues, greatly satisfied with the good performance all had together.

It had been several hours and at the end of the filming of the scenes that day Martin said goodbye to his colleagues quietly and elusive. He went directly to his dressing room to take off his characterization. Just when Martin had finished changing clothes and his blond hair back without the light brown wig he decided to go to take public transportation to routinely brought him home every night. But suddenly Aidan's voice calling to him from a few steps behind him stopped him. Dean came along with Aidan.

"Hey! Martin, wait!" Aidan said.

"Aidan hello, hello Dean, what's up, guys?" Martin turned and smiled at them.

"You go home now?" Aidan asked smiling at Martin. Dean was smiling too.

"Sure guys, I guess you will go for some of fun to somewhere" Martin forced to say, at that time he was having trouble hiding his sadness.

"Yup but precisely we want to invite you to come with us" Aidan suggested glad.

"Oh no, I don't want to hinder"

"Oh no, nothing like that, really we would want you come with us" Dean said "we go to have a lot of fun!"

"Yes, we take you to a wonderful place where we will enjoy too much. What do you say?" Aidan said cheerful and gave a couple of pats on the back of Martin affectionately.

"I'm a little tired now guys and I have no great desire to go to anywhere now, I just want to go home and rest, sleep early" Martin strove to smile.

"C'mon Martin, we want to encourage you a little" insisted the young Aidan.

"In addition we also want to invite Richard!" Cheerful Dean said. At that moment Martin thought definitely refuse to their invitation.

"No guys, definitely not. I prefer to go home" said Martin.

"Martin, something bad happened between Richard and you, really?" Aidan asked intrigued.

"Well the treat I have with Richard from now on it's just as coworkers, and I don't ... I have no desire to go to elsewhere than my house" Martin almost could not help noticing how much it discouraged him pronounce that last "See you soon, guys. Have fun."

Martin turned to go his way again but Aidan stopped him again touching his back.

"Wait a moment Martin! But what happened? You and Richard love each other too much, everyone realizes it very well!"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Good night guys. Sorry" replied Martin down.

At that time Martin took public transportation leaving Aidan and Dean standing on the sidewalk full of doubts. They had confirmed from voice of Martin that there was a separation between him and Richard.

And when Martin entered the bus could not help mourn a little, but he tried to hide his tears with his forearm hiding his face with the sleeve of his sweater.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidan and Dean went to a place of fun in the middle of the night, but were still puzzled as to how such a strong and loving couple as Richard and Martin had separated. They knew there was something very odd about that and of great magnitude to distance them that way and especially sensed that it was not causing them any good either.

They came to a busy and distinguished nightspot and to their surprise as they go in there, they spotted that Richard was sitting in front of the main bar and without hesitation they went to greet him with camaraderie.

"Hello! Richard! Didn’t know you liked to come to this place" Aidan said cheerfully patting the back of Richard.

"Hello uncle Thorin!" Dean waved him as well smiling.

"What a surprise find you both here guys" said Richard without much effort.

"I guess you came here accompanied by Martin, right? Surely you both already have prepared a good night together tonight ..." Aidan said courageous and mischievously. Richard sipped his drink served and smiled at him for a moment.

"No, he didn’t come with me" said Richard coldly. They could see that already he had drunk a few drinks.

"Really? That is so rare, you don't like to be separated" said Dean and sat next to Richard thereupon he motioned to one of the bartenders to serve them a bottle.

"Well but the true is that from now on it will not seem strange to see us separated. Everybody will have to get used to it" Richard said coolly taking another sip of his drink.

"Richard, we didn’t know what’s exactly what has happened between you, but you know how much Martin loves you! In all this time that we have seen you both together day after day ... Simply we can't believe it, I find it hard" Aidan said looking at him.

"No, you're wrong. All this time Martin cheated me. All this time he was cheating me with Benedict. But one day I had to find out and that finally happened a couple of weeks ago" Richard said in a serious tone and frowning and he drank his coup again finishing the content of his drink. Aidan and Dean, who were still sober unlike him, were astonished at such a statement of Richard.

"What?! Are you serious?" asked incredulously Dean without leaving his astonishment.

"Why would I joke with that? You stupid!" Richard replied irritably. Clearly because of alcohol he had been enough encouraged to confess the real reason for his rift with Martin.

"Hey, quiet uncle Thorin, I just can't believe it. Really cannot believe that because you have always expressed and demonstrated as you loved each other too much" Aidan said. At that time the bartender approached them the bottle of alcohol that they had requested. Aidan and Dean thanked him and then turned to see Richard rigidly.

"What I always said... for me it was not a lie, it never was. In fact my love for him always was real and deep. But he destroyed everything with his damn infidelity. He always mocked on me. I was so stupid" Richard dodged look and he looked at the horizon.

"Rich we don't seriously think that Martin is able to be unfaithful and less with Benedict. And Martin has always been completely in love with you. And now I see him very saddened" said Aidan trying to persuade him.

"I also think that Martin would not to do that, further I think he's very faithful and affectionate ..." Dean continued.

"No. He turned out to be a damn liar. I found out with enough evidences... and frankly I was completely disappointed of him after all the crap he did with that damn asshole, all this time he mocked of me like a stupid. I don't doubt that maybe he's with him right now tonight, having sex, sure he's letting to fuck by that asshole!" snapped Richard sidestepping the eyes and clenching his fist heavily on the bar.

"Richard ... maybe it was all a misunderstanding" said Aidan.

"It was not a damn misunderstanding, it is all clear and now all my love for Martin is gone to the hell. I don't wish to know more about him. I don't want even see him anymore, but because of the work I must have a feigned cordial with that little fucking slag. So please don't keep trying to persuade my decision to break our relationship because it is not like that would be so easy to forgive what was making me that stupid liar with Benedict all this time. I hate Martin" Richard felt his bad mood it was increasing and alcohol may also favored that. Aidan and Dean did not stop to look at him astonished. They both sighed before speaking again.

"I wish I could talk to Martin about this..." said Aidan decided.

"Now I understand why Martin has been so elusive, so sad" added Dean.

"Please don't get into this. it's not of your bloody business! Get it? And if you'll excuse I'm going to damn hell now" Richard spoke in more aggressive tone and then left a few bills on the counter and hurried out and taken away. Aidan neither Dean nor even attempted to follow him. Perhaps it was better analyze the situation first. They had been well aware that this was a serious matter and should not intrude too much without caution. Either way both were determined to try to help them to reconcile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday night. it had been another long day of work. It had been just over two weeks since that fateful day when Richard had discovered everything and still Martin felt immensely bad due his absence every day, every night, every hour. He did not have him with him to return home to prepare dinner, to sleep in his bed together, to wake up the two in the morning. And although in working hours he was so close to him, he was too far of him at the same time. Richard still was ignoring him.

It was a warm starry night, as always Martin went to take the public transportation. He arrived at his apartment to support his sad loneliness again and without much effort he prepared dinner. The silence was housed throughout the house. When he took his dishes to the sink suddenly his eye fell on the calendar that hung on the kitchen wall. The date showed that tonight would be the eve of his birthday. He smiled a bit wryly feeling silly for having forgotten the date, but then he thought that was to be expected after having invaded his mind with all these devious thoughts since the last two weeks. He had forgotten his own birthday. But nobody would congratulate him at the time, until the next day to go to the set. He went to sleep sadder than he had been in those days.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he reached the halls of the studio the next day it was almost noon and his companions greeted him with a big congratulation. All his companions came to embrace him warmly and comforted him a little.

"Happy birthday dear Martin!" said Aidan cheerful and gave him a big warm hug.

"Happy birthday little hobbit!" Dean said and did the same that Aidan.

"Thanks guys" responded Martin, trying to smile without much encouragement.

At that time Martin saw as Richard was nearby of them, talking to some of his colleagues. Richard was the only who already had not congratulated Martin and he did not intend to join the celebration. Others might notice as Richard had been evading approach Martin during that time. Richard felt a little uncomfortable because his teammates also would make a break for cut a cake in his honor; after all it was the birthday of the protagonist of his film.

Martin wanted more than anything to Richard approached him, but more than anything he wished that Richard was by his side, celebrating so well as they had done in the past Richard's birthday two weeks ago.

"Hey Richard! Are not you going to congratulate Martin?" Aidan asked him mischievously and gave him a pat on the back to Richard to encourage him to come closer. Martin listened as Aidan was trying to convince Richard but concealed as if he had not noticed it. Martin also tried to conceal his anxiety and desire that Richard congratulated him and contained to turn to him.

"Aidan, don't you insist on it. I've told clearly that between Martin and me there's nothing more" Richard said curtly hostile.

"But you yourself said you should be cordial, was not it? Well, we are in full celebration of the birthday of our little hobbit and in the set we are all cast mates so...go Rich" Aidan pushed Richard to convince him.

Richard looked at Aidan a little hesitant and sighed. Then finally he decided to approach and congratulate Martin. The truth was that he more than anyone wanted to hug him and congratulate him to have the best birthday but he could not forget the reason that prevented him from being with him. That damn impediment. Richard could not forget those bloody and disgusting scenes full of lust in which Benedict enjoyed Martin's body. But Aidan was right; the cordial congratulations should be included in their treat. It would be fast and almost would go unnoticed, he thought to himself. Would give a quick hug because the occasion and when warranted it, and then they would return to all the rigorous normally to be separated, to live like two strangers totals.

At that time Martin was talking to Dean, Peter and Andy, who also had just congratulate him but Martin could notice very well despite the distance as Richard was approaching him with slow and hesitant step. Richard raised his head and looked at him head up, trying to hide it certainly had an interest and desire to talk to him and give him a hug but he continued a little hesitant.

Richard finally dared to address him.

"Happy birthday, Martin" Richard said coolly but trying to dedicate him a smile. Martin looked at him and smiled back uncertainly but inside he was dying of happiness and joy.

"Thank you Richard" Martin said softly and trembling. Martin never considered that Richard would hug him like everybody else had done so he thought it was best to avoid the look but just then to his surprise Richard lunged and hugged him.

Martin's body felt a little stiff in his arms at first but soon gave up and left wrapped in the embrace. At that time Richard could not contain the urge to attract him more against him. It was the first time in two weeks that he could have him close, and it was the first time in two weeks that they could embrace knowing what had happened between him and Ben. It felt too good to be that way with him although now they were no longer a couple. They had been missing each other too much. Martin also embraced him, hesitant but eager to do so and desiring that the time would not end.

Martin felt then as Richard squeezed him more against his body, he felt again his breathing again close his ear, smelled again the fresh scent of his fragrance. But Richard did not utter words.

Richard was enjoying the moment, to have in his arms again his beloved Martin, feeling his blond hair touching the skin of his cheek, the subtlety of his small body. Their fellows enjoyed seeing so touching scene, especially Aidan and Dean who smiled at each other in complicity with this, confirmed that simply could not exist forever hostility between Richard and Martin, in spite of what happened. Though Aidan and Dean still ignored how Richard had found out about the alleged infidelity between Martin and Benedict.

"Richard ..." whispered very quietly Martin still feeling the arms of Richard around his body. At that time Richard finally decided to leave him but he seriously looked at him a few seconds without a word. Martin also stared at him as he tried to make the words came out of his voice but did not. Just then Richard was about to congratulate him again but at that moment the figure of Benedict appeared just behind Martin and Richard's gaze drifted toward him with surprise and disgust. Realizing his presence Richard felt annoyed instantly. Benedict was impeccably dressed, very handsome and attractive. Everyone noticed it.

"Have a happy birthday Martin" pronounced Richard entirely without hiding his anger tried to sound sarcastic and he turned away from there. Martin felt rejected again. Martin then turned and realized that Benedict had arrived. Several of his colleagues present there greeted Benedict.

Benedict smiled slightly when he noticed how Richard had bothered and then came face to congratulate Martin.

"Happy birthday, Martin" said Benedict and leaned to hug to the blond causing more discomfort to Richard.

"Thanks Ben" Martin said with some antipathy.

At that time Benedict gave a paper bag containing a gift inside. Martin politely received it and Benedict immediately hugged him again, this time embracing him harder.

Aidan and Dean who already knew that Benedict was the odd looked at each other in agreeing confidence that Richard looked noticeably jealous and upset. They also did not liked to realize the bold way in which Benedict had come to embrace Martin and how not stopped to look at him.

"I hope you like this small gift a little, Martin" Ben said, smiling sweetly still admired his face even if Martin was not showing an expression too bouncy.

Martin took a little hesitant the gift bag and to have it in his hands realized what it was. Inevitably, though he really did not wish, his face suddenly lit flashing a big smile to see the gift inside. Richard continued to watch from a distance and felt anxious to know what it was that Benedict had given to Martin.

"Oh, it's wonderful Ben" Martin expressed but could not help express joy. The gift that he now had in his hands was causing him quite joy, even though if it was a gift from the person that he most hated at the time "I must say I've wanted to have this for long" Martin confessed hesitantly.

"I'm very glad you like it, Martin" Benedict said softly.

Martin could not conceal that the disc have greatly liked. To have it made him forget a little about the unhappiness he had in weeks. But Richard was terribly depressed to realize that the same disk that Benedict had just gave to Martin was the same one that he had bought just over two weeks ago, the night of his birthday when Benedict showed him the dirty evidences. That same disk that he had broken with a kick against the wall with his anger canalized. It was the same soul album he had bought that night for Martin.

Richard was terribly angry and frustrated and hurried out of there. He almost could not hide the irritation and jealousies were invading him again. And dismayed Martin just watched how Richard walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I finally updated a new chapter. I think this time fortunately I didn't take so long ;)  
> I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter which was a little longer than usual. I promise to update soon as I can.  
> I want to greet and thank especially to goldberry90, moistPotato, STAILS565, oncealiceswann, son_of_thrain, a wild dwalin appears, funky_tribble, BunnyBB  
> I appreciate all your comments, really encourage a lot to keep writing xD especially thank those who have followed the fic since I started publishing exactly two years uwu ago. I hope you continue reading until the end and to continue enjoying them x)  
> And of course will be a lovely final with Richartin together.  
> Btw I also want to invite you all to read my new Richartin AU story ;)  
> I hope you enjoy it as well.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3969043


	15. Unexpected happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the bitterness and hopelessness that caused those cruel words of rancor, a beautiful surprise will occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I made mistakes x)

                                                              

**_Chapter 15—Unexpected happiness_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------

Martin saw Richard running away irritated from the meeting point. The blond felt a terrible sense of pain pressing his chest because he knew exactly why he had got away that way, managed to notice the rigidity of the expression on his face and then had a great inner desire to mourn and run for reaching Richard, but Martin was hesitated to do it because other people were approaching him to congratulate him for his birthday.

"I know how happy you are for have this disc in your hands Martin, because you love music too much and especially this special collection” Benedict suddenly said, moving closer to him. Martin still holding the disc in his hands and at that moment felt the touch of the hands of Benedict in contact with his. He was annoyed and turned to him with a frown. Instead, Benedict was looking at him sweetly, as if he had not any guilt or as if nothing had happened. In addition Benedict continued to use at all times a seductive intonation in his voice. He watched at Martin in total rapture as if Martin did not reject him with hostility. Martin was even more upset about it, Benedict seemed to him more and more unlikable and exasperated him because he was blocking his way.

"Thanks again, Ben" Martin replied reluctantly, avoiding his eyes and trying to get away from him. He snorted a bit to do noticing his impatience. Then he pulled his hands from his rapidly and almost turned away. At that time Martin was about to go out in search of Richard, but Benedict's voice stopped him again.

"Once, not long ago, you told me that you longed too much this album and it had not been possible to find it because it was a rare collection album" Benedict said taking a step forward in order to be again face to face with Martin, imposing, very close to him. Martin raised his annoyed face to see his face so that Benedict could read it in his expression showed that he was getting tired of that, he was very upset and did not do any grace his adulations. But Benedict unchanged continued to admire his expression, after all he also loved to see angered Martin and even more because he knew well that Martin was desperate to go to reach to Richard.

Martin acknowledged again that actually Benedict looked very attractive that night, like a seductive alpha. And his style and his fragrance could incite to anyone. But Benedict could go to hell now. Martin just wanted go out from that damn hustle and reach the man he really loved.

"Ben please, leave me alone. Move over! I'm asking you in the best way I can do with you" snapped Martin finally though he tried not to speak up and make a fuss. Benedict smirked and immediately took an arm of Martin and gently squeezed it with intent.

"Remember you that time you told me about the album? That time we went together to a cultural exhibition of music in London, I think it was when we started filming Sherlock, it was when we began to know each other and...well I never forgot it until now. In fact I never forget anything of you, even the sweet smell of your hair" Benedict muttered and then put his face close to the blond hair of Martin and perceived the fragrance of his shampoo, but mostly felt the sweet smell of Martin. But Martin could not resist more, his impatience reached the peak of anger and then pushed him hard and slipped away from him without another word.

Martin tried to sneak between the people who were reunited there, but could not help bumping into those present.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I'm a bit hurry" Martin excused himself until at last got out of there and reached out into the hall.

Martin peered along the corridor but could not see Richard out there so decided to walk down the hall and look at each set. Although he thought perhaps Richard had gone toward backstage, although it was not a day of activities for them.

The blond kept looking desperately at a time until he met Andy who was giving some indications to the personnel responsible for certain arrangements on stage.

"oh! Martin, Hobbit, is not suppose you have to be in celebration with the other guys for your birthday?" Andy said curious, noted the agitation and despair of Martin and approached him to comfort him a little.

"Oh yeah...I was in celebration with them but..." muttered Martin thinking about how to respond.

"Oh I know, you're probably looking for Richard" Andy said as he rested a hand on Martin's shoulder.

"Ah ... no... actually..." Martin mumbled hesitantly. He tried to hide that fact that it was his purpose, especially due his pride.

"I saw that Richard was walking through these halls a few minutes ago, I don't think he's gone too far... I saw he went out a little rushed, just as I also got out from the celebration, by the way forgive me if I couldn't stay longer there but this must be ready for tomorrow and…" said Andy. Martin sighed with relief and a twinkle lit his eyes because Andy had given him a small clue to find Richard. Andy must have realized that and smiled affable at him and then gave a couple of pats on the back blond.

"Thanks, Andy" Martin said trying to hide his real interest and turned to keep walking.

"Maybe you can find him in the parking lot, I thought I saw he was heading there" Andy managed to say when Martin had advanced some steps but could hear it well. Although not commented, Andy was aware that things between Martin and Richard were not going well.

Martin got out with hurried steps from there. With each step he felt his pulse accelerated due to despair.

Richard had gone to the parking lot as Andy had guessed. He had to take a break away from all the people of the staff and his fellow actors in celebration, and especially to avoid keep seeing Benedict and Martin. If he was going to curse everything and feel dejected because of the stupid audacity of Benedict then he had to do it alone. If he had to be in celebration of Martin’s birthday for obligation it was better get out from that damn place on any pretext. He would take his car and would get away as far as possible of all that Martin represented for him.

Before taking his car keys from his pocket Richard kept looking to the horizon for a while, containing all the frustration and anger that caused him that shit, seeing Martin getting that damn disc from his stupid lover Benedict, the same damn album that he had bought for him that fateful night he discovered the entire affair cruelly. The same disc he had bought for Martin with all his love.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

The two lovers enjoyed walking peacefully on the streets during the weekends together enjoying each other's company. Both knew how to enjoy their free days with the same tranquility, they preferred to have those afternoon walks until sunset when the sun went down and then both came to a restaurant to enjoy an evening dinner.

Frequently the blond-haired and the dark-haired walked through the city and often stopped to look at the sideboard of the shops that aroused their curiosity.

"Oh, look at Richard! Oh God, this is wonderful! I've wanted to get this album for so long! I never thought I could find it at this store, in London I've been looking for a long time but as it's a limited edition I never could get it" Martin said effusive and absorbed when it looked at that disc, shown into a luxury sideboard. Richard noticed immediately his reverie and smiled in amusement.

"I can buy it for you tonight, my little hobbit" Richard said with soft voice. Martin blushed to hear him making such a proposal but could not help to admire the album that stood behind the glass panel, internally illuminated with lamps placed on the sides. Martin felt almost the album itself had its own light. It was a very precious and worthy object for any true fan, and he was one.

"Oh thanks Rich, but you have not to pay everything just for me. Anyway let’s to ask its price with a manager, okay?" said Martin coquettish and smiling and Richard smiled back. In an unconscious impulse, while their eyes were melting flirtatious with each other, they could not avoid touching their fingers with a subtle touch to finish interlacing them smoothly. They did not care about prying eyes of some curious.

The price was not really a problem, although the album was certainly expensive it was within their budget that they could afford it, the real problem was that there was no physical discs inside the store and they had to order it and make a payment in advance. But the product probably would come after a few weeks. When the manager told them, Martin could not help to do an expression of disappointment in his face, which Richard noticed perfectly.

"Oh I see, well I want to make the payment in cash, you know? So probably I'll come back tomorrow to request it, okay?" Martin said trying not to sound disappointed. Richard hugged him around the waist for pamper him and the manager noticed it and could not help to be a bit self-conscious, they were a couple.

"Tomorrow we'll return here, Mart..." muttered Richard close to his face. The manager was a little uncomfortable but wasted no treatment friendly towards them.

"Okay, I'll be waiting patient for you, gentlemen" said the kindly manager.

But Martin did not return the next day, perhaps because of his extensive and difficult activities or perhaps tried to avoid it by disappointment he had felt. But Richard thought he could take advantage of that to give it on his birthday. But it should be a surprise.

Richard took one of his breaks while, instead, Martin should be working. Richard returned to that store and made the cash payment. Then he received the note that he would be able to pick up the disc once it would got to the store. Missing a couple of months for the birthday of Martin, the delivery date indicated on his own birthday.

**_FLASHABACK END_ **

"That bastard...damn it Martin!" snorted to himself as he contained his anger tightly clenching his fists "but I can't say that I had bought that stupid disc for him, I won't tell him. I won't to seem more stupid in front of him. Ha, I hope you enjoy the bloody album that gave you your stupid lover Ben, Martin!" Richard continued cursing all during that time alone with himself and his miserable disappointment, but he really did just to shield himself from his own unhappiness. Actually what he wanted more than anything in the world was to be with Martin, he wanted hug him, hold him in his arms, make love him at night, feel the nakedness of his body merge with the touch of his hands. But he could not.

Not long after Martin finally found him. He felt great relieved, he looked up to Richard who was back to him and hesitated before approaching and talk.

"Rich...Richard..." muttered Martin fearful and slowly approached him. Richard turned immediately after heard Martin calling him with that soft voice whispering doubtful. To hear him suddenly everything seemed to dispel his displeasure. Richard sighed and looked straight ahead. Martin seemed shy and shrunken which made Richard unconsciously decrease the rigidity of his face.

"Martin..." replied Richard hesitant and quiet.

"Errr... the guys are about to divide the cake... are not you going to go? Peter and others do not want you miss that" muttered the blond, he was more fearful awaiting a response from Richard. For a moment he thought that after all it was not a good idea to dare to ask him something as trivial, but however it was too important to him. Martin just wanted to be with Richard on that special day, no matter if it would not be the way he really wanted, being together as a couple.

There was a brief awkward silence that seemed eternal for both. Richard internally thought that Martin looked too cute bypassing the look and the sun ray gave a flawless touch to his golden blond hair. He had the urge to reach out and take him in his arms, but to see the disc that Martin was holding in his hands reminded him it was the reason that stopped him. He felt greatly upset and jealous again.

"Peter and the others... so you also think for them now?" said Richard harshly. Martin felt uneasy and could not help but show a full expression of it on his face. Richard continued emphasizing his sharp tone "not rather it is you who wants I go to accompany you? Why do not you say right? Do you want me as a trophy in that celebration so cheesy after your lover gave you that stupid album which you wanted so much? oh by the way, Benedict came dressed very handsome today, I wonder where you two are going to celebrate tonight" Richard further accentuated his sarcasm.

"What do you say? No, no way. I won’t go out with Benedict to anywhere. He and I have nothing to do, damn it!" Martin snapped trying to his voice not get broken.

"I already turned Martin, or it was not enough to you the congratulation that I gave you a while ago? What do you exactly want? You want me to reheat your bed? Oh, perhaps the stupid Benedict is not even good lover like that bastard claims to be. Does not he satisfy you?" Richard spoke very hostile. Martin was shocked by the cruelty with which Richard was speaking.

"Richard it's enough! I will not continue supporting your damn rudeness. I thought everything would be different..." mumbled the blond disheartened.

"Did you think I could tolerate to see you in the company of that fucking bastard? You're a damn cynical, Martin..." Richard said grimly.

"And you're an asshole! I never thought you could be so cruel and rigid...the Richard who I knew always was so thoughtful, so sweet ..." Despite his attempts, Martin could not avoid his voice was shaking.

"The Richard that loved you was stupidly destroyed because of your damn infidelity, all because of your damn dirty desire to going to have sex with your damn lover..." Richard snapped more harshly.

"Benedict is not my lover! Never has been! That damn stupid... abused me, he raped me, Richard!" Martin confessed at last.

"And you expect I believe you after seeing those dirty pictures and especially the nasty video where it shows yourself fully penetrated by him? It doesn't stop to cause me total repulsion to remember how you asked loudly he continued fucked you...that damn pleasure in your face while that bastard touched all your naked body with his bloody fingers" Richard reproached broken.

"N-no! None of that is true!" Martin insisted.

"Please Martin, you admitted it yourself"

"Okay, but what actually happened was that Benedict abused me because I was drunk" Martin continued trying to convince him of the truth, but his voice didn't stop to sound tremulous ever.

"I don't understand why you were alone with him... but I don't want to know it now anyway. Also I said you very clearly I don't want to know about you anymore. If I congratulated you a while ago it was only by mere cordiality, I tried to be polite for respect to others but...I don't want to be near of you in anywhere. I can't stand close to you"

"Richard... you have to believe me" Martin tried to touch him but Richard abruptly pulled away from him and tried to get away from him, but at the insistence of Martin, he turned back to the blond.

"Well, why did you not confessed it to me at that time?!" Richard snapped severely, in his eyes was a mixture of anger and unrest. Martin hesitated before replying but he continued to hold his arm.

"Because...because I did not know how to tell you! It was not so easy for me. That you cannot understand? I didn't want to hurt you confessing that another man made me his, that he raped me! Less in the case of Benedict!" painful Martin said.

Richard felt a tangled knot in his throat prevented him to continue spitting all his repudiation. Martin was confessing the truth but he could not believe it. He looked at Martin's eyes and noticed the thick tears that crammed his beautiful gray orbs. He hated to see Martin like that but could not assimilate the facts, he still felt betrayed. It was hard to believe that after had seen the evidences which did not stop to be in his mind. All the nasty evidences seemed to be much stronger than his word. Everything was against him.

"I don't believe you, anything" said Richard dryly. Before his cold response Martin felt his heart break into a million pieces.

Richard finally slipped from the hands of Martin and walked away from him without another word. He quickened his step immersed in his own anger, leaving Martin sobbing in the middle of the parking cars, but also internally wished mourn at that time.

Richard was about to leave the place but was stopped suddenly by the arm by the blond, who hastily caught him. Richard turned around and went to meet his desperate face, pleading with his despair expression to convince him to stay, wanting to let him know with that expression that he needed he stayed by his side and that no material gift could replace that desire. Martin wanted to convince him with the truth, he should try to do at least once more.

"Richard, you have to believe me!" Martin snapped, still clinging to his arm "I thought this could be different, I think now all that really matters to me is that you believe me! I never cheated you!" spoke the blond.

"Then why did you hide me that" said Richard, looking at him askance.

"So, how the fuck did you want I were to tell you? Did you want I were to tell you as usual what really happened? You wanted I were so quiet to tell you so easy that stupid Benedict had abused me? It was not an easy thing.... it was something that embarrassed me too much, Richard!" the blond snapped with tears in his eyes.

Richard hesitated before responding to his pleas but did not stop to have in his face an austere expression of hardness.

There was a brief silence.

"Why cannot you trust me?" questioned the blond this time making more hard tone in his voice.

"Because you did not trust me..." muttered Richard annoying. Those words chilled the heart of Martin because unfortunately he was right "if that were true I don't understand why you did not have the confidence to confess it to me. Now all I can feel is hatred for you"

Richard slipped from his hands and turned away hastier walked forward in order to get to where his car was, but then paused and turned back to Martin while put a hand inside his jacket looking for something in his pocket. He looked at Martin with a wry smile and finally pulled the object out of his pocket.

"Wait Martin, I think after all I have some gift birthday to give you" muttered with satire sarcasm. Martin was gripped by intrigue and then Richard handed him a strip of dark plastic with silvery inscriptions. Martin knew immediately what it was but anyway received it hesitantly in hands "I think tonight you will use them...with him" were a couple of condoms. Martin felt terribly mocked and upset by the cruelty of the act of Richard "I hope that you take well use of them and also hope that with that bastard you learn to be a better lover because really...you never were with me" added Richard with more sarcasm and rage.

Doubtful, Martin did not wait two seconds to throw them with anger at Richard's face, but the dark-haired immutable ignored him. Richard turned back again and then went towards the side of the parking lot, where he had parked his car. This time he walked with a steady pace with no intention of running away from Martin, but Martin also did not another attempt to reach him again.

Martin just stared at him until Richard climbed into his car and started the engine. A knob clogged his throat harder. Weeks ago he had not imagined that his next birthday would be in so uncomfortable and painful situation, being treated so cruelly by the person he loved and who had always shown a beautiful reciprocal feeling towards him. But the current reality was completely different. He was being hated by Richard so much as he had loved him.

Martin watched Richard's car go out of the parking lot towards the street and out of sight, at that moment it was being much harder than the last time when they had given a definite breakup to their relationship in the apartment that they had shared together before. At that time the blond did not hold more vent his crying. He shed tears that rolled down his cheeks but quickly dried on the sleeve of his sweater, the same sweater that Richard had given him the last autumn and with which Richard had thought internally that Martin looked too cute that morning, but he did not had admitted even to himself.

Martin was terribly unhappy.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Martin felt more frustrated and hopeless in the midst of all those cars with the passing of the minutes, because he had finally been able to confess to Richard how the whole incident had occurred, which had caused the fatal misunderstanding, but despite that, Richard still could not believe him. By contrast he had mocked him with cruel irony, as if he were a promiscuous man. He could not believe that shit was happening on his birthday. After a while of crying Martin inquired that he was really tired of that and had not even enjoyed anything about it because he had always have been the affected, after all who had been raped under selfish basis of traps had been him, he had been who Ben had stalked physically and mentally, who had been sexually harassed cynically since he had raped by him and now Richard thought he was the worst. It was not fair. But he was not willing to continue resisting it. He could not keep trying to convince him if he could not believe in him and especially if he was not willing to even try a little. He decided then that if it was the most painful in his life he had to forget Richard. And he knew that although it would be so damn hard thing to do, he should try to be away from him as possible. But now it terribly hurts the feeling of unhappiness in his chest.

Martin had lost track of time so that after a short while some of his colleagues and friends had gone to look for him in the halls and sets around the meeting place. Nobody thought that Martin could be in the middle of the parking lot, because he had no car. But sometime Aidan and Dean found him there, standing immutable in the middle of the cars in the pavement place. They could see how his back was trembling because of his still difficult breathing due the crying. To get closer to him inevitably noticed his sobs.

"Martin! At last we found you! We've been looking for you all over the place" said Aidan worried and kindly reached out to touch the trembling back of Martin, who upon noticing the presence of the two guys immediately covered his sobbing face with the side his arm. He was annoyed to have them close. It was a time when he really wanted to be alone to suffer his sadness, pensive. He wanted to send everything to hell. But he could not deny unconsciously that to feel the warm caress of the hand of Aidan on his back also greatly comforted. In a moment Dean imitated the same and Martin felt more comforted. But still tried to hide his face, Martin did not want they saw him crying, and also didn’t want to talk about that but Aidan had to insist a little.

"Come on Martin, the other guys are waiting for you" said the dark-haired young man trying to sound very bouncy. Dean also tried to persuade him with cheerful countenance. Both sensed what was happening because they had not seen Richard in all that time and especially because they had witnessed the moment when Richard had gone out from the place angry after Benedict made such a bold behavior with Martin at that time.

"Sorry guys, I have no mood to go back. Please tell to Peter and others to forgive me, I don't feel well now and..." Martin was making a huge effort to articulate the words to finish saying his excuses "I have business to attend to, I'm going home" then Martin tried to get away from them. At all times sidestepped the look to avoid them to see his eyes because probably were red for crying but even with that Aidan and Dean could not help to notice his sadness. Martin seemed much more terrible than he had seemed in last times. And without knowing, Martin was also making a huge effort fo not continue crying.

"But Martin... all the guys are waiting for you, plus it's your birthday, you should enjoy this day more than any other, so we go!" Aidan insisted again, this time placing a hand on the back of Martin who was giving back. After hearing the words of Aidan, Martin chuckled wryly.

"Haha, yes, as you said it was supposed I should to enjoy this day more than any other, but it is not and that's why I'm out of there... see you later, I can't continue" he snapped without turning to see them, he felt he could not take it anymore. In anytime he would shed more tears because of the rejection of Richard and all that shit that had caused Benedict since weeks ago: Martin could not contain himself and had no desire to try to do or to give more excuses for not go to that celebration. He didn’t want the company of anyone. He did not want to pretend that everything was fine. Anyway he had nothing to celebrate and attend the small party only would make him feel hypocritical with himself.

"Martin wait ...we do not want you to be sad in such a special day" said Dean vehemently.

"If you want we can help you to find Richard and invite him to he returns as well" Aidan insisted again. Martin held his anger squeezing the knuckles of his fists very strongly.

"Leave me alone! Stop talking about Richard, dammit!" He exclaimed shouting and rushed to run out of there. He noticed then that talking about Richard from now would be like a stupid joke. And Aidan and Dean had no right to meddle in his life.

Aidan and Dean sadly knew at that time that it was best to leave him alone. They regretted to have to go back to where the others were to inform that Martin would not be there to continue the celebration but invented an explanation enough convincing to say that Martin had had to deal with a matter of emergency. But those closest to him as Peter and Andy sensed that it was something too weird knowing that Martin and Richard had disputes.

Moreover, Benedict was intrigued and desperate. He also had left the place looking for Martin after he had gone to search Richard. He supposed that his search had to do it outside the building, on the streets, after Dean and Aidan gave the explanation. Benedict apologized to those present and left the place in order to find the blond. When Aidan and Dean noticed his absence it had already spent about ten minutes and then everyone went back to their activities.

In a while Aidan and Dean were talking a little about the tense atmosphere and the terrible depression that Martin felt. They also talked about how Richard went out in outburst after the bold behavior of Benedict and how sad it was for them their separation.

"Benedict was invading his personal space, you would notice it a mile away that he intended to harass him and provoke jealousy in Richard" Aidan muted while Dean was looking at one of the corners, taking care to touch the subject in discretion and alone.

"Yes, of that I have no doubt because we know that he, Ben, is who has caused all this terrible discord between, two people who love each other as much as Richard and Martin do and is not an effort to sound corny and silly but anyone realizes very well that both are faring very badly for their separation" said Dean, sometimes he turned sideways taking care to see that no one was nearby and could hear them.

"It is that it must be true, I agree completely with you because today Martin looked so happy when Richard got courage to approach him to give him that hug, did you see how his face lit up with joy? And Richard hugged him totally amorous. And in the end everything ended so bad, so abruptly" Aidan said quietly.

"A while ago you could tell as if Martin had cried a lot. I don't like to see him so. Aidan, we have to do something to help him, we are on time, his birthday is not over yet" suggested Dean trying to sound persuasive.

"You're right! What if we organize a surprise party for tonight?" Aidan suggested enthusiastically.

"We’ll tell it to Richard?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, maybe we could try... we could talk to him first" Aidan said, not so sure.

"But you know I think we should also try to determine the version of Benedict about all this. I never before could imagine that he and Martin may have some affair, even now it costs me to believe it"

"That's truth, really I don't know how that developed all this mess and I don't think there’s any fault on the part of Martin. Surely it's all a misunderstanding."

After a while after talk more, both young men set out to organize the small surprise party to celebrate Martin's birthday. Although it was still early, they did not have much time to lose to organize everything. They thought to organize it in their home and hurried to warn everyone else and tell the scheduled time. They quickly went to do some shopping for the occasion and when they finished thought they should go look for Martin to make sure he had found enough time to compose himself.

Martin opened the door of his apartment nicely, indeed at that time had managed to mitigate some of his misery and had also considered that his behavior towards them had not been the most polite, especially when they had only been trying to encourage him. But he could not pretend joy this time and perhaps he would tell them.

"Come in guys" the blond invited them, kindly.

"Oh Martin, we're very happy you're okay. We had very concerned" confessed Aidan, feeling relieved that this time Martin was watching him from the front and not elusive. But in his gray eyes he could see the deep anxiety that afflicted him.

"We do not want you to spend your birthday so bitterly" Dean said sincerely.

"Sorry to have shouted guys, sorry I was so rude with you two" Martin apologized shy.

"We understand why you did it, so don't worry" said Aidan.

"Aidan, don't mention him, please" Martin said.

"Okay, we will respect that. But you know you can trust us and tell us what is ails you. Anything we can help you we will do it, just saying" said Aidan franc.

"Okay, all I ask you is that you do not try again to... join me with him, okay?" Martin said with determination.

"Martin ... we know that something really serious happened between you two, but we don’t even know how it all happened" Aidan muttered uncertain.

"Did he not tell you?" Martin asked, puzzled.

"He just told us that you cheated him with Benedict" Dean said.

"Did he not say anything else?" Martin asked again doubtful.

"No" Aidan and Dean replied in unison.

"Then you just know his version" mused Martin quietly.

"For that reason we want to know yours. Surely it's all a misunderstanding" said Aidan.

"Don't worry guys, I already tried to explain to him this misunderstood but he doesn't want to believe me and there is nothing more I can do" Martin shrugged again. Certainly he sounded disappointed.

"But then that means you're going to give up so easy? If you have to prove your innocence, in whatever has happened, then do it firmly" Aidan snapped persuasive.

"If your version is true then don’t let Richard stays deceived and blinded his whole life. I'm sure he wants to believe you" said Dean serene.

"Of course, he does it having the cruelest contempt with me. I can no more. I won't continue insisting in that to who doesn't believe me, even it seems like he would not want to believe me" muttered Martin bypassing the look.

"Martin, I know you do not want to stay in that stubborn pride. What you want is to be with him" Aidan said.

"I want to be with him, but not that way, as he believes that I cheated him with Benedict and besides in so dirty way" Martin snorted uneasily.

"Martin, perhaps if you explain us it right..." muttered Dean.

"Err guys, do you want something to drink? Stop the subject, please" Martin returned to pretend composure and went to the kitchen to serve a drink for them, willing to avoid the issue completely.

Aidan and Dean spent some time talking to Martin in the living room, but got no success for him to reveal them completely the unfortunate events and he also failed to mention to them the existence of the libidinous photos planned by the sexual egotism of Benedict to possess him as if he were something of his. In fact, Martin was adamant neither spoke badly of him, nor spoke badly of Richard and even he didn't mention his name anymore. Although inwardly a growing resentment was nesting in his soul. It definitely was not being a good day, much less a good birthday but fortunately noticed the time on the clock hanging on the wall and fell in mind that infernal day was about to end.

Anyway he realized that the friendly visit of the two guys had been too well to him. At least he had managed to vent a little of all his bitterness, despite having to contain his true adverse feelings. After that he would find a way to get out his sadness later, alone with himself perhaps to not worry to anyone else.

In a moment he thought it was very strange but fortunately that Benedict had not dared to visit him at his apartment during all afternoon, but feared he could get to harass him in anytime inviting with all the nerve to go out together and celebrate at some nightspot.

Aidan and Dean said goodbye and left the apartment of Martin, but without revealing that in a while they will see him again to continue celebrating his birthday.

After Martin closed the front door of his apartment, after saying goodbye to them, he returned his dejection, he did not desire to continue the day, he felt terribly depressed.

He took a shower and then would go to bed to try to sleep and forget a little.

Just he came out of the shower when someone knocked on the door while he was putting on the bathrobe tied around his waist. With a kind of fear and pain the first thing he thought was that it could be Benedict, it was something that had guessed anyway.

He thought peek through the eyelet of the door and ignore if it was him, maybe he would scream curses to him from behind the door. He looked by the eyelet but to his surprise, it was not Benedict. The person knocked on the door for the third time and finally Martin answered with voice, as he reached for the doorknob with one hand to turn the knob and let it go in.

"I go!" exclaimed the blond, he could not hide that he felt glad for such an unexpected visit.

"Good evening, little hobbit" said the newcomer and took off his hat doing a brief bow.

"What a pleasant surprise is having you here, Ian!" cheerful Martin said. A warm and languid smile on his face outlined greatly. Ian walked over and hugged him for a moment, could feel the wet blond hair of Martin because he was fresh out of the shower.

"Happy birthday, my dear hobbit" said Ian and gave him a pair of soft pats on the back.

"Please come in. Actually I am very happy for your visit" Martin invited him in.

"Thank you. Well I won't to be here for long, you know? In reality my little hobbit..." Ian said as he sat comfortably on the sofa, making a short pause before continuing "actually I come to take you to celebrate your birthday as it must be, as you deserve boy”

"Huh?" Martin was greatly surprised at the suggestion.

"So take off that loose robe which insurance belongs to Richard and get dressing handsome for the occasion. Hurry up, I'm not very patient and there is much to celebrate, boy" asked Ian radiant.

That bathrobe actually belonged to Richard, was one of the few belongings that Richard had not taken from the department that day he packed up and left the apartment, but Martin did not want to get rid of it. Although he refused to admit because of his pride, use that bathrobe was all that could keep him near to him. He liked to feel it put on his body though if it was a little big to him. Martin was excited, He could not leave his astonishment and although Ian had mentioned that _"which insurance belongs to Richard"_ Martin did not feel upset at all, not sad, in fact it had caused to him a strange and pleasant tingling in the belly the fact that Ian rightly reminded that something as trivial as the bathrobe was originally of Richard.

Martin attended hesitant what Ian had suggested to do. The commanding voice of Ian had persuaded him immediately ease and could not explain. He was excited. Martin hurriedly went to his bedroom after Ian launched a second intimidating look. The first thing he did was going to the closet and quickly slipped his clothes which were hung on hooks on the tube. There were suits, sweaters, shirts. All of them were elegant and of all colors. The excellent taste of Martin to dress was concentrated in that closet. It was something that had not stopped to think about during the last days due to his low mood, the fact that he loved good clothes and fashion. He thought to wear something little casual. He took one of his favorite suit coats of navy blue and dark jeans. He donned black shoes a little polished and carefully combed his blond hair in the mirror, letting stand a little lateral locks covering his ears a bit. He did not explain himself why he suddenly felt so much emotion. To complete the outfit he put in his neck one of his favorite cravats. He recalled that cravat, decorated and with silky texture, Richard had given to him some weeks ago.

"Okay, I'm ready" said Martin to leave the bedroom. Ian looked at him and realized that Martin had taken pains to dress very well that night. He grinned.

"So, let's go hobbit" said Ian and rose from the sofa. Both left the apartment. A driver was waiting for them outside in a taxi.

\----------------------------------------------------------

All the way Martin did not ask to Ian about where they were heading. Ian preferred to keep the surprise. Ian also did not question to him of anything about Richard and the estranged days they two had had. Ian did not want to intimidate him in that way, but of course also for days he also sensed what was happening between them.

Finally they arrived. Martin knew it was the same building where lived Aidan and Dean. Somehow Martin guessed what surprise they had prepared for him in their apartment, but preferred to pretend he did not know.

"Here is, boy" said Ian and immediately paid to the driver he had hired. They got out of the car and entered the building. After going up to the elevator came to the floor of Aidan and Dean. The excitement of Martin increased with the passing of the minutes as they approached the site. Constantly he looked at his wrist watch, nervously. Ian noticed his growing concern and laughed a little. And while Martin would not admit, deep within his thoughts he wanted Richard were there.

Before arriving, being in the vicinity of the apartment, Ian spoke softly in a tone of ironic joke. And though Martin did not notice, just before reaching the place Ian had sent a message to the mobile phone of Aidan so they were ready upon their arrival.

"Pretend you don’t know anything" Ian said with soft voice. Martin nodded smiling and fun. He omitted to say that in any case he already knew.

They rang the doorbell. Inside no sound was heard and in fact the lights were off. The door opened and the squeak of the hinges quietly broke the silence. It overheard someone breathing close and then crumpled paper noise and then the sound of someone tripping over something. In an instant the lights went on and everything in the place was filled with colors, laughter and joy, expressing surprise in unison and effusively.

"Happy birthday!! Martin!" they shouted all present at the same time fixing their eyes on the blond birthday guy. Streamers and confetti were thrown through the air. Colors metallic papers scattered around the room. Martin smiled, although he had guessed the surprise party he was greatly excited.

There he saw several of his colleagues and friends of production. He saw Peter and Andy among several others. All came to congratulate him kindly, to touch with camaraderie and then Ian pushed him gently with a pat on the back to finish entering the apartment.

"Thank you all guys..." muttered Martin outlining a smile "and forgive me for gone and left you all alone a few hours ago during the meeting. It's that I was indisposed and ..."

"C'mon Martin, no longer worry about it, it's better we forget it and devote ourselves to celebrate. Night is young and still we have much fun!" said Aidan glad and took his hand to make him walk with him to the living room.

In the room they were reunited guests. Against the wall was a long table full of drinks and snacks. The music started to liven up the atmosphere. Martin started a little curious to examine the place, the decor was very good and he appreciated the ornaments placed for the festival. Then he noticed another table on the other side and walked towards there. On that table the guests had left their birthday gifts to him. The blond was distracted a bit with it until in a moment realized with great astonishment that Richard was sitting on a chair not far from him. His pulse quickened, felt his body paralyzed and his heart almost was out of his chest because Richard did not seem distracted, however he was staring at him closely, austere, serious, with a deep and penetrating gaze. Martin felt an oppressive feeling in his stomach because Richard was dressed too handsome, with black shirt half unbuttoned, something that Martin could never resist, which always drove him crazy. His male chest loomed. Richard continued to stare at him with a slight frown. _"What the hell he's doing here?"_ It would have been too stupid to think that he had been taken by manipulation or force and it had certainly not been the case. He did not know but Richard had gone on his own will.

Richard also wore dark jeans, the same color as him; anyone would have thought that both had bought them in the same place. He wore black shoes with white soles, Martin knew were his favorites shoes and not only that, he himself had given them to him a couple of months ago, even they had gone to buy together. Martin felt his blood run cold, but could not move away or stop seeing Richard. Their eyes were still found each other. But although serious, Richard did not seem bothered. During that time Martin almost felt as if time had stopped just for them, ignored the resounding music of the party and bustle of the guests who began to enjoy drinks.

At one point Richard rubbed both hands on his jeans and at last stood up from his place and moved toward him, moving with the great desire to take Martin in his arms. Martin looked so cute that night, his golden hair seemed to overshadow the bright lights of colors that Aidan and Dean had specially installed for the meeting.

"Richard ahh..." he mumbled hesitantly, being closer to him and glanced at the floor doubtful, fearful, very shy. He could not help the blush climb all over his face.

"Martin...." Richard said softly. Definitely he did not seem spiteful. His voice was very sweet and smooth.

Martin felt shook.

"What are you doing here? I thought..." the nervousness of the blond grew up.

"Ian convinced me to come..." Richard's voice sounded in a seductive whisper of alpha male.

"Oh well..." Martin felt his voice and feelings could betray him at any time, he felt too uncomfortable but also too happy. Before he could finish pronounce that last, suddenly felt the hand of Richard taking his chin and making raise his face to face with him. Suddenly Richard gave him a subtle kiss on the cheek, in the vicinity of the corner of his mouth. Martin shuddered even more, he felt he could not to resist more emotion and although he greatly felt strange due the act of Richard he sensed the logic could betray him. Richard had kissed his cheek but actually internally Richard was desperate to seize his lips.

Martin allowed that sublime expression of love but then also noticed that Richard seemed a little drunk. And so it was, he could notice a little alcohol in him. Maybe Richard had drunk a bit in order to take some courage to approach Martin. But Richard just had drunk a couple of drinks before Martin came to the party, which had not yet been so drunk, so Richard was aware of what he was doing, what he had really been looking forward to do since morning, but he also could realize that alcohol had gave him courage.

"Happy Birthday, _kitten_..." Richard whispered in his ear that made Martin got even more blush. The blond suddenly felt the arms of Richard gently surround his body and around his waist. He felt his warmth body, his breath. Martin felt his masculine scent, what he had missed so much to smell so close.

"Richard...thanks but ... I don't understand why..." Martin tried awkwardly to wriggle out of his arms, not because it was something he didn't want but because he didn't want that to happen that way, being Richard out of his senses, as he guessed an instant. And especially because all it was being too much weird.

"Don't worry, I'm not drunk...yet" Richard said and laughed and then lightly nibbled on one ear of the blond. At that time Aidan and Dean realized with joy what was happening. The plan seemed to go very well, much better than they had imagined.

"Well, I think actually you're..." whispered Martin still feeling the pleasant sensation of being in his arms.

"Forget about how I am,  _kitten_ , just enjoy the party, I just want you be very happy tonight" Richard whispered again seductively close to his ear and Martin felt Richard's hands began to caress daring his back and then his butt. But Martin's body remained rigid and hesitant but Richard could not even realize it, he was starting to get dizzy a little. Perhaps the spirit of those drinks that had drunk had achieved soon to disperse throughout his bloodstream. But that intoxication did not prevent he realized how beautiful and sweet Martin looked into his arms.

"That's the cravat that I gave you the day of the amusement park, right?" Richard sexy muttered in his ear. Martin felt the tingle of his voice speaking soft "You look so beautiful, Martin”.

"Err...yes, and I see that you're wearing your favorite shoes..." said Martin a bit shy.

"Haha, yes. You gave me them, naughty _kitten_ " Richard continued talking in seductive tone.

"I'm so glad you're here..." murmured the blond hesitantly, and then wished to hide his face so that no one would notice his blush.

Richard did not fail to admire his sweet ingenuous and shy expression.

"The truth is that this afternoon I forgot to give you your gift" Richard took from his pocket a small box with a ribbon. At that time, although did not wanted, Martin briefly recalled the cruel act that Richard had been to him a few hours ago when contemptuously had gave to him that pair of condoms. But he quickly dismissed the bad memory from his mind. Now everything was going different.

"Oh thank you very much Richard...it's so cute of you" embarrassed Martin said.

"Please forgive me for what I did a while ago, I was a jerk"

"O-oh, don't worry, it doesn't matter anymore..." Martin laughed a little nervous and then still hesitant he encouraged to touch Richard's chest at last. Richard smiled in sexy way.

"I hope you like this gift...although I regret that it can't be so flashy and valuable as this disc of Soul what you longed"

"Oh never mind Rich, it is much more pleasant for me...that you're here with me" Martin began also to add a sensual and provocative tone to his whispery voice.

Richard squeezed his body against his and started kissing gently behind his ear. Martin felt more tingling, plus Richard's beard was stinging him a little but he liked it.

"You look so beautiful _kitten_ , you smell so delicious...as sweet as you’re" Richard whispered. Martin could hear well him because at that time still did not increase the volume of the music too much. But Martin still felt very surprised by the attitude of Richard to him.

"Hey Richie, I have a little thirsty, let me go for a drink at the table, okay?" Martin felt weird and silly, had dared to call him with that affectionate nickname. But it did not seem to bother to Richard this time. By contrast, Richard felt happy to hear calling him so and then tenderly stroked his cheek.

"Okay naughty _kitten_ , meanwhile I'll be there on the couch waiting for you to sit on my lap, okay? Don't take so long, please" Richard again nibbled his ear and stroked his back more recklessly. Then let him go.

"Okay...I won't take long, Rich" Martin spoke with great coquetry.

When Martin came to the table he not stopped feeling blushed and not faded from his face a smile of excitement about what had happened between he and Richard. Everything seemed to be a dream. He was foolishly dazzled. An invasive tingling feeling in his stomach and his heart racing him only to remember that Richard had returned to have that tender and seductive attitude toward him.

Martin went to pour a drink with enough alcohol. He also wanted to feel elated to be a bit more on par with Richard. His smile never ceased and almost wished sing for joy. It was not long for Aidan and Dean came to him and gave him some friendly slaps on the back. They were really happy to see them together.

"Hey Martin, little hobbit!! Congratulations! But congratulations because of your reconciliation with Richard, I knew you two couldn't help to be together too long" said Aidan glad.

“And above all we knew perfectly well that Richard could not resist to you, he loves you too much" said Dean while served some drinks as well.

"Thanks guys ...I really don't know what the hell is going on, but... I feel very happy and excited" said Martin doubtfully, still flushed, but raising his voice slightly to be heard because in background the music began to be a little high.

"We also have no an explanation for this, little hobbit, but we are very happy to see you two together again and we hope this always be like this, and hope that from now you two ignore all these misunderstandings!" Aidan exclaimed happily.

Martin took his drink, he felt a burning feeling when the liquid went down his throat, certainly he had served too much alcohol. The bitterness remained in his mouth, but he decided to drink more to finish its content, to the time when Aidan and Dean did not stop to cheer him by his relationship with Richard.

After a few minutes Martin walked over to where Richard was waiting for him, with glass in hand, this was the second. He sat on his lap recklessly and Richard rested one hand on his waist a little abruptly because he had also drunk a little more for that moment and his movements were already being a little clumsy though he didn't want.

"You took so long _kitten_ , I began to despair" Richard spoke softly.

"Oh sorry Richie... it was not my intention" said the blond with sweet voice. He blushed again.

"Don't worry my hobbit, what only matters is that you are now here... sitting on my lap" Richard spoke seductively smiling and gently stroked a lock of his blond hair. When trying to appeal more to Martin against his body inevitably he caused that the blond spilled a little of the contents from his cup on the floor. Both laughed at it and not long after Martin sat again and then leaned forward and dared to steal a kiss from the lips of Richard. The kiss felt soft, their tongues a little numb by alcohol found subtly each other, they had not done for a couple of weeks, just on the birthday of Richard that time when they said goodbye on the set minutes before Benedict made shattered their relationship with his cruel infamy. Since then they had not joined lips in a kiss and even though now the alcohol had stunned them, unconsciously their bodies needed each other.

Martin leaned his glass on the floor, there was not another place nearby where leave it at that time. The kiss ceased during that short time but when Martin returned to sit Richard took his face gently with both hands, and this time he was who kissed him. Despite the awkwardness of his movements and the almost void of his feelings, Martin felt Richard's mouth deepened desperately for his, felt the roughness of his beard on his chin, Richard's hands caressing his waist and he put his hands on his shoulders, stroking firmly and oscillating.

All guests continued coexistence during the rest of the night. Richard and Martin remained together in that way all the time, sometimes changing chairs but always being Martin sat quietly in his lap. Sometime Dean and Aidan announced congratulations to Martin again also making clear reference to the fact that he and Richard were finally together again.

After a while the music acclimated over the place and at a moment Aidan and Dean invited to Martin to show some of his skills as a DJ. They knew how much Martin liked to do it and also were really happy to see him as a good mood beside Richard.

Martin obeyed the request and didn't want to leave Richard even for a moment at last got up from his place and went to the equalizer system. Aidan and Dean had rented one for the party. Martin gladly showed them some of his skills in music mixer. Richard looked at him and listened cheerful and smiling from his place, was enjoying seeing him making that hobby that he much loved. Besides, alcohol made him feel more energetic.

Martin continued mixing some songs for a while, these guests discovered how good really was the hobbit with that. Richard smiled at him from the chair where he was sat and Martin blushed slightly but smiled back. After that Richard got up from his place and went to hug him from behind. Even with his increasing drunkenness and noise from the party what was beginning to stun a little, Martin could feel Richard's hands around his waist and stroking his torso with intent.

"You're my favorite DJ, hobbit" Richard said whispering in his ear. Martin laughed shy to feel his hot breath close to his ear. It was a pleasant thing that made him blush also ears.

Richard continued hugging him, caressed him and rested his chin on the shoulder of Martin. The blond left the EQ and turned to kiss Richard. Richard embraced him against to his body while their mouths were fused in that passionate kiss. Aidan cheerful allowed they continued kissing so he took control of the equalizer and put on some softer music.

When Martin and Richard stopped their kiss for a moment they looked each other in the eye with great affection and rapture, despite the effects of the alcohol consumed and the clumsiness was causing in them. They kept hugging each other with affection and listened to the songs which started playing Aidan, and then Richard made the proposal that had been waiting to do.

"Dance with me, Mr. Baggins?" Richard looked at the blond birthday boy, he did not stop to denote total love toward him at all times.

"It will be a pleasure, Thorin" Martin replied laughable and blushing. After the response of the blond, Richard took his hand and gently led him to the center of the party.

They embraced again and slowly began to dance to romantic music. Martin gently laid both arms on the shoulders of Richard and he guided him during the song.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The party continued, there was a lot of fun and some more dancing and alcohol gradually made more drunk during the night and drink after drink they lost a little of consciousness. Luckily in the party there were those who did not lose the five senses for drinks and when the dawn was about to start the feast ended and many guests returned to their homes. Martin had fallen asleep for a couple of hours in the arms of Richard. He had also dozed, alcohol had forced them to sleep for regulate their systems.

Richard woke up a bit wide-awake, the short sleep had helped him recover a little from the drunkenness, but he still felt dizzy but was now more conscious.

"Guys, I take Martin to his home" said Richard to Aidan and Dean. They also looked a little queasy.

"Uncle Thorin, no! You can't drive so... please stay tonight, you should wait until morning at least" asked Aidan.

"No, I can drive..." said Richard decided.

"But you must no..." said Dean.

"I'm not so drunk, I have driven even more drunk, guys..." said Richard and despite their protests he rose from his place and took Martin.

Richard still had a set of keys. Martin had not changed the lock so he could open the door quickly. They entered the building and Martin walked supported on him. Being on the doorstep of the apartment and after making sure lock the door, Richard noticed that Martin was very wobbly and disoriented. He took him in his arms and carried him to the bed in the bedroom. Martin could not help laughing a little when Richard dropped him gingerly on the bed and reached to stroke his bearded face before Richard began to take off his shoes.

"Thank you for everything Ricky...you don't know how happy I am, I'm so happy that you have been with me on my birthday ..." muttered smiling the blond.

"Finally you reached me in age, _kitten_ " mused Richard also smiling as he began to take off the suit coat of Martin.

"Haha you silly, you and I were born in the same year, we're same age, we will always have the same old" laughable Martin said.

"But I'm still older than you Mr. Baggins" whispered the dark-haired.

"Ah Richie, I love you so much...thanks for the birthday... and for all" Martin said with complete sincerity and tenderness.

"And not yet finished all, sassy _kitten_..." Richard said with provocative voice.

At that time Richard leaned over to kiss him. Martin carried away. He had not recovered his senses and his consciousness fully but felt perfectly when Richard began to pull down his pants and then boldly introduced a hand inside his underwear to start touching his cock which soon reacted by stimulation. Richard kissed him passionately.

Although yet drunkenness had not dissipated, Martin knew well what happened then. Richard made him of his, made love to the rest of the night and slept with him until the dawn finished.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've finally updated this fic, I regret the long delay but my laptop didn’t work for three weeks and although I had written the chapter since then I couldn't upload it for that reason because I didn't want to re write the entire chapter on my brother's PC I just had to wait for repair my laptop xD  
> Anyway here is and I hope you liked it a bit ;) I apologize if I made mistakes, really sorry :(  
> The next chapter, I already have written and is equally large xDDD so I won't take so much long to update it uwu  
> Oh by the way, I want to thank my dear Alice Gisborne because she always gives me lots of ideas and suggestions and the truth I always have in mind but I'm clueless and I forget to mention it xD thank you very much for fangirling with me Alice :3  
> And of course I want to thank to you all who read this fic and for all your comments ^^


	16. Deceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the wonderful night together on the birthday of the blond at the end not everything may end in the best way. Memories of what happened could clarify the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter for Krittaya Arun because she always supports all my fics, drawings and stuff ^^ and I also want to thank to you all for your lovely comments!

                                                                            

 

……………………………………...

**_Chapter 16— Deceptions_ **

During the rest of the night Martin had a restful, peaceful and wonderful dream after the passionate sex. Despite he has not been fully aware, he had managed to enjoy greatly make love with his tan lover. Martin had could feel well the hands of Richard explore all his excited skin touching every inch and sometimes pausing especially in some places to suck with his mouth. He had managed to enjoy all his kisses and had managed to feel the pleasure of his hard member inside him, pushing between his thighs, then entering to the bottom of him, sliding back and forth as he placed his legs over his shoulders to maintain their united bodies.

Martin could at last to feel the heat of the male body of Richard against him complimenting each other after they finished making love.  He could sleep again beside him. Finally he had again the manly body of Richard sleeping with him on the cold side of the bed that had been empty for a couple of weeks, the two most difficult weeks of his life. Before dawn, Martin handled Richard's bare chest to caress, amid the darkness of the room the blond could feel the warmth of the skin of his torso as he perceived the hiss of his breath. Martin was immensely happy, he still was with him. At that hour of the early morning alcohol had dissipated almost completely from his body and his conscience had managed to be regulated but certainly he still needed to sleep a little longer to feel optimal. Inevitably the blond closed his eyes again and fell into a deep sleep, embraced Richard, both covered again by the same sheet.

When he awoke, the sun had already perched high in the sky. Surely would be noon soon and Martin felt a hangover for what had happened the last night. He felt his head spinning a bit but he was not too bad at all. When he woke up he noticed that Richard was not in bed next to him but could hear some noises from the next room which immediately calmed him. Richard had not fled and also everything that had happened the last night had not been a dream. They had had sex. He could confirm it well when he saw some of his own clothes on the floor and also noticed that he was still naked under the sheets. Then Martin rose from bed and reached to put his cotton boxers fast.

Not long after Richard went back to the room, he was wearing only a robe; it was the same robe that Martin had put the night before when Sir Ian had arrived at his apartment to invite him to the surprise party.

Richard stood under the doorway and watched how Martin was finished to pull up his boxers.

"Good morning Richie!" Martin exclaimed with emotion and smiled at him a bit nervous but totally glad. Richard smiled back a little shy.

"Good morning Martin, the shower is ready. Let's go" instead Richard's greeting was a little colder contrasted with the great excitement of Martin, but the blond was delighted by the suggestion that Richard had said to go to bathe together.

They went together to the bathroom. In the shower both were treated each other at all times with shyness. Martin noticed that Richard was trying to circumvent the eyes at all times and that also made him feel self-conscious. Suddenly things seemed strained between the two despite the intimate moment under the warm shower. The shower water falling delicately on their naked bodies, which however were excited this time not just because of their sexual desire to be together but by the happiness of being together in such a glorious closeness. At one point Martin moved closer to Richard to join his body with him and a little hesitant Richard put his arms around the soaped body of Martin and then kissed him on the lips with delicacy. But despite the sweet action Martin felt that kiss had been undecided.

Time was being finished for both and sadly Marin would discover it soon.

Silence filled the flat. Richard returned to be serious all the time until he finished dressing and was arranging the final details of his outfit in front the mirror, while Martin finished to be ready in another room in front of a larger mirror, intrigued and worried about what was happening. Despite having Richard with him in the flat, despite the hot night full of love and lust accomplished in bed Martin still had no explanation for this situation so weird and sudden. He continued arranging the knot of his scarf on the neck.

After a while, Richard finished combing his dark hair, and then Martin approached him with some stealth. The blond hugged him by the waist and rested his blond head gently against Richard’s back. Richard felt the subtle touch and placed both hands on the arms of Martin that were hugged him and gave a brief almost inaudible sigh.

"I love you Richard... thanks for the wonderful night, thanks for being with me on my birthday and above all... thanks for forgiving me" murmured the shy blond.

There was a brief silence that becomes uncomfortable before that Richard responded to it.

"No...you're wrong, Martin" mused the dark-haired while slowly took off the arms of the blond.

Martin was great intrigued at the coldness and the act of Richard and a growing fear began to invading him. Richard turned to face him and seriously continued the sentence.

"I do not want you confuse things, Martin. I have not forgotten your lascivious infidelity in any time..."

"But then why...?" asked the unresolved blond, inside he felt like if something inside him was about to break.

"Well…If I spent the night with you, if I congratulated you and we had sex it was just because I thought that somehow I was indebted to you" Richard continued speaking with complete coldness and also trying to exalt a little the irony. Martin was astonished, he felt his blood run cold due such a confession and because of the cold serenity with which Richard spoke. It seemed very cynical. Finally something into his chest was shattered.

"What are you saying?" The blond made a great effort to articulate the words, his throat seemed avoided it.

"You gave me a wonderful birthday... despite that shitty affair that I discovered after. Martin, really it was the best of my birthdays, much more precious and wonderful that the last year even if then we already were dating together. But this year it was especially much more memorable to me, totally perfect. It made me really very happy and for all the love that I had to you until then I thought I was in your debt. That's why I accepted the request of Ian to attend the surprise party that Aidan and Dean were organizing for you..." the intonation in the voice of Richard sounded sincere but extremely cold.

"Then…is that yesterday at night you were not sincere... you never mattered my damn feelings!" finally snapped the blond with tears of anger and frustration in his eyes. Richard led a hand to his own face to hide his expression. He felt very uncomfortable.

"I cared Martin, for that I did."

"No! Everything was done at your own hypocrisy! At least you had done it in intimacy and not letting that everyone else could see us, almost you did it like if it were a fucking show! Now everyone thinks really our relationship was arranged... and in addition you had to wait until now to tell me... I thought... I thought everything had been arranged" Martin tried to resist as much as possible the mixture of anguish, despair and frustration that he was feeling. His chest began to ache a lot.

"Sorry Martin, it was why I didn't tell you anything, I just wanted to pay off that debt, I just wanted you had a birthday as special as you gave me on my last birthday"

"haha settle the debt ...Richard, I did all that unconditionally! Everything I've had done, every delivery, every bloody act was always unconditionally!" Martin snapped raising his gaze, this time to make eye contact with Richard with full determination and condemnation. Richard's words were hurting him a lot.

Richard snorted a bit before to reply to his complaints, clenched his fists of his hands and then continued.

"I know! But then things changed because of that shit you did with that asshole Benedict, that damn fucking shit that you hid me! Do you realize that everything I felt for you became a damn bitterness? In a harsh hate that only hurt you with my inevitable cruelty? Now you realize what a bastard I can be when I'm hurt? When I have been betrayed in the vilest way? Forgive me but I cannot help feeling this rancor against you. You hurt me, Martin, too much. Don’t you ask me not be a bastard after feeling so stupidly tricked, betrayed by you damn infamy so disgusting and cynical. I just did not want to feel guilty about embitter your birthday because that Richard that loved you a few weeks ago he had never wanted that, because that Richard just wanted to make you very happy..." the words of Richard showed his total resentment, but also reflected his sincerity.

"And where it is now the Richard that loved me?" blond's voice sounded almost unable, trying to avoid it would broke.

"You hurt him with your shameless cheat".

"Then the Richard of the last night was false..." mused the blond.

Richard returned to hesitate a little before answering. Richard wanted to avoid raising his voice too much, despite all his repudiation and despite the wounds of his heart had been re-opened in the middle of that argument of both. Richard did not want to shout at him. He tried to remain calm as possible.

"The Richard of the last night was the last one who loved you. The injured Richard encouraged him to show one last time to hide his hate and fervent and selfish desire to avoid that you will spend the night with Benedict. Yes, that was another reason, Martin. Yes, I had to made you of mine in the bed before that fucking bastard made you love, I had to avoid it at all cost. And then I fucked you with pleasure the whole damn night. The plan was to ruin the night of that asshole... haha and I got it. Because the Richard of now just hates you" despite his efforts, Richard could not help show his cruelty.

Martin was incredulous, refusing to believe that Richard could be so cruel to him. He sidestepped the look for a moment as Richard would not stop stare at him with great severity and derision.

"Then just you used me...and I was not even going out with him because he is not my lover, damn it!" shouted the blond exalted.

"Even if you still say that, I know well the intentions of that bastard. Surely he wanted to go to the party just for harass you and then fuck you and I could not allow it. Thinking about that caused me an enormous rage. So it was for what ... haha you know what I did? I managed to deceive him. The stupid went towards a fake address where I made he believed that would be the party hosted by Aidan and Dean. Haha probably the idiot was all night looking for the address did not exist" Richard spoke again on satirical tone of mockery.

Despite his cynicism Martin was a bit glad to hear that.

"I never thought you could be so cruel and calculating, Richard..." mumbled the blond doubtful.

"Sorry Martin, but I cannot continue with this farce. I cannot act as if nothing happened when is not it. I cannot even take off of my mind all those disgusting images where you are fucking by that bastard... where you did that crap. All that shit continues resonating in my mind every day, I just can’t stop to remember listening your damn breathless voice in that filthy video where you'd scream his name with euphoria and groans. I can’t! And I don't want to live with an aspect of hypocrisy. I don’t want to continue discussing this again and again because is hopeless, I'm tired. What’s done is done and there is no going back and we cannot avoid it. I feel like if everything was broken. I cannot stay with you, so ... stay away from me please. I have no mood to keep seeing you. Your presence hurts me. By forever Martin, be happy with...him"

"And why not better you preserve in your thoughts every night you and I spent together? Is that are you going to avoid it as well? Would you rather remember what hurts you and that filthy video than remember how many times you and I made love? Richard, all that also happened and it was wonderful, it was also occurred and for me represents the most valuable because I've never loved anyone like I love you. The Richard he loved me showed me the last night that he still takes care of me. You showed that even with something as trivial as wearing those shoes I gave you. That has no value for you now then?"

"Of course they have, that's why I have them with me" Richard calmed down his anger suddenly.

"You keep them with you because you know that I gave you those shoes with love and remain valuable to you because you still love me, as you showed with your kisses and so affectionately way that you called me the last night and above all you showed it when you took me and made me of yours. We were drunk the two but I could feel well how you made me love and I know you felt it too. And besides, you kissed me a while ago in the shower. That what happened a while ago happened when both were sober. If all that was not false then I don't understand why you are obstinate to demonstrate that duality... you deceive yourself" despite his disappointment, Martin was still willing to try to persuade him.

"Yeah, you're right. I have a damn duality in my feelings because of you, because of your disgusting cheat. You do not know how disgusted I feel to remember that I shared you with Benedict."

"Sure, sure it disgusts you so much and that's why you had sex with me last night..." yelled the blond.

"Don’t continue Martin. The fact that I still love you does not delete the fact that you betrayed me so! Our relationship was so beautiful ... but now I can only feel contempt for you. And it's for the fact that we had such a beautiful romance that I don't want to destroy this more. I want to keep the beautiful memory of our love because since Ben showed me that crap my love became an immense hatred. I do not want to see you anymore. When I see you I feel more hurt. I even don't want to hear you, your presence makes me sick" immediately after he finished to shout that, Richard went out of the bedroom and slammed the door and then left the flat without looking back.

Richard went down to the parking lot and found his car parked. After turning on the car engine he went away towards his new flat. He drove all the way without dissipating his anger and frustration.

Meanwhile Martin could not help but felt immersed in his unhappiness. The entire wonderful dream had shattered again. He cried for a long time before achieving to assimilate the painful facts.

It was Sunday and already it already was afternoon. With all his misery back on his life, Martin left the flat after a couple of hours to walk around the park and clear his mind a bit of everything that hurt him. What Richard had made him hurt him too much, he felt stupid and mocked. But unlike him, those negative feelings were often overshadowed by the memory of the love that Richard had shown him all the last night. And in his mind it could not stop echoing in his mind what Richard nevertheless had confessed _"I still love you"_ but made him felt bad that Richard had not forgiven him after all and instead he despised him and it hurt him even more. Martin made a huge effort to hold back the tears as he walked down the street. He lost track of time when he had been walking aimlessly. Often he stopped to sit on a park bench and watched the horizon. Sometimes his vision was distracted watching some people go, but it was only a vague distraction. Surely by now he was more serene and he did not want to keep crying, but he had no intention of doing something else.

When he realized, it was about to nightfall. The sunset surprised him when he took the shuttle to go home. The rest of the day would end in a few hours and he just wanted to get home and get to bed to sleep and forget.

He had not eaten any food from the last night but anyway he was no appetite.

He came to his flat and found in the table the same soul album that Benedict had given him. He held it in his hands and stared it for a moment. He liked much that album and really always had longed to have it but thinking that Benedict had given him it made him have a bad feeling imprison his chest and stomach, a feeling of great disgust. But he was not willing to get rid of the disk and sincerely at that time was willing to listen it so he started to play it. When the console was playing the first track, the blond entered the bedroom. When he turned on the light he saw the mess that the bed was. From morning, after having shared the bed in lust unleashed with Richard, had not done the bed. He watched for a few seconds, the rumpled sheets seemed the remaining evidence of that delicious night of sex but sadly that had not been because of reconciliation. He thought bitterly that instead that night of sex under the influence of alcohol, despite being extraordinary, had been caused by the cruel spite of Richard blinded by deception.

Martin approached the bed and removed the sheets. As he did that, he remembered the dreamlike way in how Richard had made of him with delicate caresses that eventually triggered passion. Both being under intoxication. He sensed that remember it felt so different compared to the memory of the night of accidental sex he had had with Ben under the same effects. But thinking about Richard it was so different. Martin embraced a pillow, the pillow that used to use Richard, the same he had used the night before. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about it. The blond remembered Richard calling him _kitten_. He cried without avoid.

The music player kept ringing especially around the small room. Martin enjoyed each of the tracks. The vinyl record was too good, very great. But his low mood soon made him get into bed before the player ended of reproducing the entire disk completely.

………………………………..

Richard was leaving a bar with staggering walk and a rigid countenance expressed in his face. It was almost midnight but he was still sober. Although he had gone there with the firm intention of gorging on alcohol until lose the consciousness the truth was that his hate kept him so restless that he had not been able to drink more than a couple of drinks. His drunkenness had increased but he was still well aware, he had not achieved his purpose, he could not forget Martin. He had finally felt exasperated of the place and at last he decided to get out of the damn bar, anyway the next day would be working and he could not leave his responsibilities behind only because of his whim, even though right now all he wanted was send all to the hell.

He took a taxi and soon arrived at his apartment. He turned on the lights in the living room after opening the door, it had cost him some trouble finding the switch groping pointless because of his drunkenness. His house was substantially empty, nearly as desolate as his soul. He was missing Martin too much. In his living room was no more than a couple of chairs, a small sofa, a small table and a TV Led placed on a shelf attached to the wall. He did not have the same dedication than Martin had to decorate a home and did not care it anymore. He walked unsteadily to the bedroom where there were more than a bookseller and a neglected bed and lay down on it. Before doing that, he almost had the urge to throw something furiously against the wall but did not. He could not sleep immediately despite the heavy feeling in the feet, had been walking a lot around aimlessly throughout the city all afternoon, just as Martin had done. During his time waking, thoughts probed his memory of how Ian had come to persuade him the previous evening and how they had finished all the facts.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

"Hey, Richard! What the hell is wrong with you? Why have you been acting so sullen with your beloved hobbit? Now you leave him alone on his birthday?" Sir Ian suddenly asked, approaching the dark-haired, looking at him with determination.

"Sorry Ian but this is not something that incumbent to anyone" Richard was feeling increasingly jaded by all those questions that were becoming more frequent. Apparently would be harder to hide this issue to Ian.

"Don’t you try to be so jerk with me and explain me why you are not right now with him. Why you have been separated and especially why you show in your face so much rejection whenever he is near you? Don't be so immature, Rich" on the contrary, the attitude of Sir Ian did not lose countenance of fearlessness.

"Well, there are strong reasons for what now he and I are not together and I have no interest to hide or pretend that nothing happens. But it's not something I want to disclose and less with everyone" said Richard again harshly.

"Bah! Please Rich, you’ve always loved Martin. And he has loved you always as well. Stop being a fool and takes what life gives you. Aidan and Dean will organize today a surprise party for him. Are not you going to go? Or maybe you prefer that Martin spend the night with... Benedict" said Ian certainly trying to provoke him.

"I'm not interested neither Martin nor Benedict...please leave me alone" Richard turned to sidestep the issue, pretending he was busy with something. He felt really angry internally.

"Ah! I think I know why Ben was today so handsome, also I noticed well he was very determined and seductive while you still are obstinate in your bitterness and your bad mood. So Benedict outshone to everyone, oh Rich! And when he approached Martin to give him that gift! You could see the joy Martin in his face even in the distance! "

"At what time and where is going to be that party?" Richard inquired finally, annoyed.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

Richard spun around the bed thinking the same thing, recalling that more than persuasion he had felt that Ian's intention had been more in an effort to provoke him. He had got it. Faced with the challenge of Sir Ian, Richard had been extremely jealous. He remembered the mocking laughter of Ian when Richard asked about it. He recalled how after Ian had indicated him the time and place he had rushed to get ready to attend the surprise party. The biggest surprise to for Martin would be the presence of Richard. Everything would be for his purpose.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_"Ben was very handsome today also he looked very determined and seductive ... and when he approached Martin..."_ Ian's words had penetrated deep into his ego. Those judgments were able to dig deep into his pride but especially in his hurt feelings. He showered quickly, carefully arranged his beard with scissors and then he chose between the best clothes from his wardrobe. He knew that black shirt was one that Martin liked so much to see. When he finished dressing and shoeing after chose a pair of neatly polished shoes, he sweetly could not help remembering the cute face of Martin the day he had given those shoes. They still were his favorite shoes.

"I can't let that stupid bastard enjoy tonight with Martin, if he is going to fucking him it have to be another day, I have to ruin his fucking plans as he ruined mine a few hours ago, when the idiot dared to give that record to Martin in front of me. The same damn vinyl that... I had bought for him that night" then his feelings of pure love had disappeared for a moment, Richard was blinded by spite. In his mind there was only place for hatred and bitterness at that time.

He left the apartment. He had to hurry to buy a gift for Martin, but deep in his unconsciousness hurt him to think that this might not be a gift not half as good as the disc. Furthermore he should also hurry to do another of his cold plans.

He took a quick spin around the mall and then went toward the apartment of Aidan and Dean. When he arrived at the place he rang the doorbell, he had a brief moment of indecision before Aidan opened the door and saw him with surprise.

"Hey! Nice to see here, Richard!, did Sir Ian convinced you to come to the surprise party for Martin?" Aidan exclaimed joyful. He couldn't stop to feel astonishment of seeing Richard there in front of his door, with birthday gift in hand and gallantly dressed for the celebration.

"Yes, but I came just by...cordiality" Richard expressed serious, sullen and certainly a bit annoyed because of the joy of Aidan. Richard felt intimidated. Although what really made him feel intimidated was his own pride.

"Of course Richard, what you say, haha. But hey what matters is that you came by your own choice. Come on in. We are about to finish all the preparations and not be long before the guests start arriving. And above all ... we have no long enough before the most important little person arrives, I mean the hobbit" said Aidan jubilant and evocative giving a pat on the back of Richard with great camaraderie. Richard felt a little more uneasy about that, no doubt his presence would be the best of the surprises for Martin.

"Aidan err, wait a moment. Actually I need your help..."

**END FLASHBACK**

They had spent a couple of hours and Richard finally fell into a deep sleep. Perhaps he was already dreaming peacefully when the wind was beating a bit the window and the full moon light entered through the curtains beautifully. That was a beautiful full moon seen from that part of the southern hemisphere, while at the same time Martin was staring from his window, he could not sleep.

The next day both former lovers tried everything continued its normal course. Neither of both really wanted it but their stubborn pride was very strong. Martin got up early in the morning with the firm intention of overcoming the mockery that Richard had made the day before, and also was trying to forget all his hurtful words. Looking in the mirror to finish fix his hair and the collar of his shirt could not help to remember his coldness, the cruel words of Richard saying he only had _"paid the debt"_. A while after, Martin left his house to go to the movie set.

Upon reaching the set he met his fellows cast, many of them were almost ready for their roles, he had to go to they put the makeup and postetics. That would take at least three hours. In the hallway he suddenly met the young Aidan and Dean and before he could notice their presence they approached him and greeted him with great enthusiasm.

"Martin! Hobbit! Nice to see you!" Aidan said. He was not characterized yet. He smiled with languid expression. Martin turned to him to return the greeting.

"Good morning guys!" he said without much encouragement. Aidan and Dean immediately noticed his face off and crestfallen. They knew that something was wrong, they had almost developed a sixth sense to realize that.

"And Richard? Does he come with you?" Dean said doubtfully. Aidan was intrigued because Martin did a hesitant pause before answering that question.

"No guys ...you know that he and I now are nothing," Martin answered with a shrug.

"huh? But you two were together again, right? You both were together all night during the party on your birthday. We saw how you were kissing, dancing together, even Richard expressed to you in a way as sweet as always! Even you were holding hands everywhere in the party" Aidan snapped incredulously.

"Yes! Even you slept in his arms on our sofa and then Richard drove to your apartment on his own car!!" Dean also said dumbfounded. The expression of disbelief on their faces was greatly and Martin felt even more self-conscious.

"No guys ... it was all a farce ..." muttered Martin ignoring the look.

"For God's sake, Martin!! What kind of joke is this?!" Aidan questioned with nervous laughter. At that time Martin looked straight at him with a slight frown, almost as if by that expression was trying to claim to them something.

"It is no joke! Even I was pretty sure this whole damn charade was caused by you two! I thought you had had enough boldness to conspiring to make fun of me! You and your stupid efforts to join him with me when the idiot does not want to believe me! What do you gain with this? Do you like to see me begging to that idiot? Saying to him that I never was unfaithful?! Does that causes you fun? "

"No ...we never have wanted to do anything to hurt you, on the contrary! We want you to be happy with Rich..." Aidan said.

"And we thought you were already together again!!" Dean said.

"So why he was forced to go? Why did you two persuaded him to treat me well so sweet only for the party so that then the next morning he again said me with total disregard that he still feels disgust for me?" Martin snapped, trying to keep his words will break into tears because certainly it hurt him so much. And he felt angry at the same time.

"Martin, we did not force him to go. We were also amazed that he went to the party without question a lot and even we were more surprised for the attitude he had towards you at all times" confessed Aidan still incredulous, he and Dean were unable to assimilate situation.

"We had no explanation for it and did not even dare to ask because everything looked so great that we prefer to leave you two alone. So even now I can't believe everything you're saying, is that so difficult for us to believe it!" Dean said.

Martin tried to keep talking but a lump in his throat prevented him. Aidan noticed how Martin shook and went to him to hug him. Dean also approached them to pat the back of Martin and give a little of comfort.

"So why was he at the party?" Martin finally inquired after a moment's pause.

"We organize the party for you, but it was Ian who went to invite him. Although... after Richard arrived we help him on something," said Aidan.

"Oh, really? What?" Martin asked very curious.

"He asked us to deceive Benedict and we gave him a false address," Aidan explained.

"We agreed to do so only because we know that he wants to break your relationship with Richard. Is not it?" Dean added.

"He does not want to break it, he already did it. And you want to know how?" Martin broke away from the arms of Aidan, equanimity the blond looked at them from the front and finally confessed the affair.

"Benedict sexually abused me and dared to take some dirty photos and recorded a damn video of how disgusting he raped me on the bed and then he went cruelly to show all to Richard with his own selfish and false version of events. He said I slept with him, he said to Richard we were lovers. And now Richard believes that shit, he now thinks the worst of me and doesn't want to see me anymore. But...I never cheated him, I never did in my will," Martin's voice sounded high but extremely shaky.

Aidan and Dean were stunned by his confession. They must admit to themselves that had never imagined none of that but with all that was happening around they almost immediately assumed that Martin was telling the truth and although they had a hard time assimilating perfectly they understood the problem.

"How then that was why Richard decided to get away from you?" said Aidan still a bit incredulous. Soon also he felt annoyed.

"But why Benedict did that shit?" Dean asked directly.

"Everything happened on my birthday. We were drunk, then we lost consciousness and when I woke up everything had happened. We had had sex together. Ben said me that it had been without intention. I trusted him. And I did not know about the existence of that damned material, I mean those fucking photos and the dirty video until Richard claimed me. Benedict had cunningly that ace up his sleeve...I never thought he could do it" Martin's voice became nervous, whispering almost instantly.

"But Martin...if it was a terrible misunderstanding, why did not you tell it to Richard at that time?" Aidan searched confusing.

"Benedict was my friend, I thought it was all just something casual and then he promised me that we would forget everything, that he never would say to Richard what had happened between us. Also it is not easy to tell your partner that you had sex with someone else accidentally! I thought that would destroy Richard... I never thought that Benedict had in his possession that photos and that video and much less I never thought he would use them for his purposes" Martin could not avoid speaking in a more shaky voice.

"I understand Martin... maybe anyone else would have done the same in that situation but then we must do something for Richard can understand that it was never your intention," Dean suggested trying to calm Martin who seemed to gradually lose the courage.

"Bu as I explained, he doesn't believe me. He says he now can't forget what Benedict showed him. He really believes in that dirty evidence and doesn't trust in my word," Martin's voice sounded increasingly brittle.

"But somehow the damn Benedict must pay!" Aidan snapped hard.

"You guys do not worry anymore, please. It’s not your business anyway, okay?. With all the cruelty with which Richard told me how much he despises me now I have no mood to plead anything. If he wants to believe that shit is his fucking problem!" Martin said and then he decided to leave the place hastily without looking back. His mood had gone back to hell and he did not want to continue thinking about the damn issue.

But Aidan and Dean remained concerned and looked at each other.

Martin strode quickly to the dressing rooms to begin to put the makeup. At all times he kept his gaze averted to the floor so he nearly tripped over some other person until inevitably he realized it was Richard. The first thing that Martin was caught a glimpse of his heavy and big boots. Richard was already characterized with his costume. Richard turned to him and sighed softly as he realized that it was Martin who was in front him. The blond raised his face to look at him too, his heart began to beat faster because they were so close. Their eyes met each other but neither spoke a word, not even a greeting of courtesy. Martin frowned to show his displeasure but Richard remained immutable and serious. After a brief while of a couple of seconds, Martin continued his walk and got away from Richard without looking back. But Richard stared at him until he lost sight of him in the hall. Richard really wanted to reach him, he really wanted to be with him, but at the same time the presence of Martin hurt him too much.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

Before starting the party, Aidan followed the instructions that Richard had asked him to do.

Thus it was how Benedict ended lost in a place that was on the other side of the apartment of Aidan and Dean. He had prepared to attend the party with the whole purpose of being close to Martin all the time and of course in order to harass him, anyway he knew that Richard was so upset that would not approach the celebration nor under compulsion. Benedict had reached fathoming the hardness and contempt in the face of Richard at the precise moment that he had given that soul album to Martin. He had won, he had an advantage over Richard and he could not help it. So nothing bad could happen that night. He would go to the party and to finish the celebration could to take Martin to his apartment and then to bed, again. That could be a passionate night for both. Although he was fully aware that it would be difficult his rational part was again overshadowed by his dark lustful desires to take advantage of the night and the occasion because he knew the vulnerability of Martin, the consumption of alcohol. Also he had contemplated use of again the same ace up his sleeve that he had used that day, one of his secrets unrevealed. A highly narcotic and psychotropic substance. He had not that confessed to Martin, he would not do it now and perhaps never.

Benedict certainly had an internal conflict with the stubborn duality of his feelings. He knew that many of his actions had been fully malicious, he was aware of it and sometimes did want to avoid but the other side of his psyche ordered him not to stop, anyway only needed to know how to act with discretion and intelligence. That was part of his selfish desires. He really loved Martin in a subtle way and wished him the best but at the same time he just could not resist satisfy his own lusts. Martin liked too much, caused him excessive desire and since that time he had succeeded to have the wonderful sexual union of their bodies could not stop his desire to possess him again. But he was smart enough to realize that his empathy was falling apart and had to change his strategy to approach him again. He must learn to resist harass him, to change his daring behavior. He thought that with Richard out of the way he could return to rescue the relationship that Martin and he had had some time. He thought he would be good with Martin again to be back at his side and so the blond could trust him and then Benedict would try to seduce him.

But Benedict had been deceived by Aidan that night. When he realized it immediately assumed that everything could have been part of the revenge of the jilted Richard, after all Aidan was very close to him after all. When Benedict reached the point further from that place where he was now, he cursed the lost time.

"That bastard! Sure this was idea of Richard! But I think I still can go to the party. I don't think he was gone to there because right now he doesn't want to see Martin anymore" Benedict said to himself as he pulled from his jacket pocket his mobile phone. He quickly began to search the telephone number of any of his fellow cast. Finally he called someone and then got a correct home address.

Benedict was quick to take a taxi that took him to the apartment of Aidan and Dean. When he got to the building it was almost midnight but the party inside was at its peak. From the outside Benedict could hear the noise from the party and also he could see through the windows the bright lights. But what really caught his attention was when he spot alarming that on the balcony there was a couple. From that point he could not see well who were there, or perhaps thought his eyes were deceiving him but he managed to notice that one of those people was very blonde. He thought Martin but again his mind tried to dissuade him from it. And in an instant the two people seemed they started kissing. They were Martin and Richard who enjoyed their mutual love, but Benedict could not be sure. He thought better to enter inside the building and go to the apartment. There was no need to knock the door because several of the guests were out. The door was open. When Benedict was facing Aidan, Ben could not help feeling annoyed.

"Oh! Ben! What a surprise to see you here!" Aidan said hesitantly. He felt embarrassed even though the alcohol by that time had ingested avoided to him to be more intimidated. Benedict did not stop him with reprimand.

"I would have come sooner if you had given me the right address, I never thought that I was not welcome in your home, Aidan" Benedict replied grimly. Aidan did not know what to say, anyway his senses began to fail, he was a little drunk. Unconsciously he would have wanted to respond that effectively Benedict was no longer welcome there because now he knew that he had raped Martin, but he said nothing. Contrary to reclaim that, Aidan led him to the table and poured a drink for him. Benedict took it cordially.

"Oh, come on Ben, sorry. Better have a drink!" Aidan exclaimed decisive trying to be friendly.

"So... where's the birthday guy?" Benedict asked at last. Then he looked around, looking for his goal, the birthday guy.

"Ben, the little hobbit is right now with his beloved Richard. They don't want anyone to bother them, okay?" Aidan said a bit ironic as he took a sip of his own drink served with soda and then continued speaking in a lower tone "much less you, Ben," then Aidan pretended that he should go with someone and walked away from Ben.

Benedict was a little stunned by the response of Aidan. He was very jealous of it but he just could not believe it. But he could not make out Martin anywhere. He no longer dared to ask more for it, thought it was best to look on his own. Ben tried to avoid speaking with the rest of the guests, who were all acquaintances. But they greeted him and often entertained him a bit. The coexistence among all seemed undoubtedly be very good. But Ben continued his search. In a moment he remembered what he had barely glimpsed on the balcony when he had arrived the place. When he found the hallway leading to the balcony noticed that the place was solitary, unlike the rest of the apartment. A column divided the side next to the exit to the balcony and when Ben approached to peer could hear a mixture of groans and laughter softened. A portion of the balcony was partially illuminated with moonlight that ended refracting in the concrete floor. Gentle giggles and groans continued. Benedict finally saw them. Martin and Richard were kissing passionately, stopping sometimes just to embrace and caress each other.

They had delicious frictions between each caress, and giggled and stared each other before to kiss each other again. Benedict remained incredulous and immovable from his place, in the doorway, watching the couple kissing each other. Seemed they did not have a hint of resentment. They looked totally happy and even though Benedict still didn’t believe it, he had realized it was real. He was completely filled with jealousy, but he could not do anything about it. So he preferred to go away from there and soon got out the apartment.

"How can it be that Richard and Martin are together again so soon? Surely Martin convinced him that he never agreed to sleep with me" he wondered to himself when he was already out of the building. Suddenly he could not help feeling a certain irrational fear, although he was not too upset and jealous. The next day he would return to UK in the first airplane.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

After finishing his characterization Martin went to the set where would film that day, but then he remembered that Peter had told them they were going to film some scenes outside in landscapes. They had to take again the damn helicopter. Despite all the times Martin could not get used to flying in the helicopter and had not lost his fear. He recalled that at that time, since he had been separated of Richard, they had not had to travel to the mountains.

The staff of the cast and production hurried to begin addressing the helicopters. Martin had to take a lot of courage to tackle it and felt more alone than ever. In his heart he felt the duality of emotions. First he internally wished that Richard was by his side as in all other times but other part of his mind preferred to stay away from him in these circumstances because the uncomfortable austerity that existed between them surely would complicate his little impetus to withstand the damn trip.

He was inquiring about it in his thoughts for a long time. He was hesitant to ask Peter to not be sent along with Richard but eventually fell silent and did not tell. And Peter brought them up together, perhaps thinking that they had resolved their marital problems and because he himself had seen them together in Martin's birthday party. Peter had been one of the guests who had witnessed their mutual proximity and displays of affection to each other.

"Come on guys, hurry up" Peter ordered, but when Martin and Richard approached the helicopter Peter could feel the tense atmosphere, but there was no time to ask. Martin hesitated to climb into the helicopter, inevitably terror seized his senses. He remembered how much he hated then get on the damn helicopter. In the same helicopter that also would take Ken and Graham who were waiting to rise like Richard. Martin stepped on the first step to climb but could not climb the second. The helicopter started to rotate its propellers. Ken and Graham laughed a bit, they knew how hard it had always been for Martin have to do. Richard instead remained serious and crossed arms, grumbling a bit and Ken and Graham noticed it.

Richard internally wanted to help Martin to climb to the helicopter just as in all previous occasions when he helped him climb taking his hand but he didn't. Martin paused a bit before proceeding and glanced at the three men waiting. He felt a little embarrassed. Inside, the driver was also beginning to get exasperation.

"One second guys, right away...I... just ... I..." Martin said hesitantly. Noting the very serious expression of Richard made him felt more self-conscious. He always managed to intimidate him. With such a hard expression on his face and rigid posture of Richard, Martin felt even more intimidated. He felt a bit afraid, but at that moment Graham took pity on him and helped him.

"Oh for God's sake, man! Go up to the helicopter!" Graham said with a voice laughable. Actually he did not mind nor bothered him the cowardice of Martin by such things; instead it moved him because he thought Martin always looked so lovely.

"Thanks Graham..." Martin said when he finally was inside the helicopter. Ken laughed again and Richard uncrossed his arms but did not stop his rigid expression.

Richard had to sit next to Martin because Ken wisely decided to sit in the other seat, also feeling that something was wrong, because Richard did not even being very kind that day.

Inevitably the seat was a bit tight. Martin wanted to stay away from Richard but their bodies could not help being together. When the helicopter started fly Martin sank in his seat, trying to stand on either side. He almost couldn't hide the terror on his face and Richard noticed it well. When the helicopter began to soar through the air, Martin felt a sense of grip in his stomach and the wind was hitting his face. At that time he could not help unconsciously hold Richard's arm tightly.

"Oh, sorry ..." the blond tried to apologize immediately and also tried to take off his from his arm but Richard made him maintained.

"Never mind," said Richard quietly and tried to look serious but Martin noted in his face a bit of shyness.

"I really hate these damn helicopters...," said Martin trying to entertain.

"I know ..." Richard muttered. Realizing the shy and elusive behavior of both, Ken and Graham found that really something was wrong.

After the trip for the mountains, which was like an eternity for Martin, they came at last to designated place. This time Martin was down the helicopter more easily, because Richard, who got down first, kindly offered his hand to help him. Richard's hand was so warm. Martin's hand was sweaty. Richard was moved internally because he knew that Martin himself had felt bad all the way.

"Thank you," said Martin hesitant and embarrassed, hardly looking up.

"No problem" muttered Richard rigid.

"Hey, come on boys! Let yourself antics! Why are you acting so rare if you were together just two nights ago? Don't be so fools with us!" Graham said in an amused tone. But the situation was not funny for Richard and Martin, they still were obstinate in their foolish pride, wounded emotionally by mutual cruelty that had been having each other after the fatal incident of their breakup. Richard and Martin really felt terrible being separated.

"None of your business," said Richard a bit rude. Ken was ho felt more surprised than Graham due Richard's behavior. Richard tried to get away from them but Graham willing to rebuke him for his hostile attitude caught him and gave him a hard slap on the back.

"hey! Rough man, you don't have to be so asshole with me!" Graham said trying to be ironic while he smirked. Instead Richard did not smile. He was annoyed by repeating the same issue and having to explain it to others.

"I just said it's not your business ... sorry" Richard responded and then walked away without another word. He walked over to the stands installed by the production. Martin sighed a little but when Graham and Ken turned to him decided to smile naturally and avoid the issue. He also headed towards the stands, but he went to different one.

On the way he paused to contemplate the beautiful panoramic view of the impressive mountains around the landscape. They were too beautiful. Martin had almost forgotten that magnificent creation of nature. But he felt insignificant in the midst of all these eminences mountains. He felt terribly alone. The person he loved and he now treated each other with all austerity. The person he loved most despised him and he could not forgive him. Martin suddenly remembered the last time the entire cast and production had been together in the same place. He remembered the last time they had to shoot those scenes in the river. He remembered when he was happy with Richard.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

"Oh, look at you hobbit, you're all wet!" Richard had expressed laughable after Peter had asked them to repeat a scene ten times in succession in the river without being completely satisfied at all. They had taken a short break to repeat it again.

Martin smiled at Richard as he approached him on the banks of the river. Richard was also soaked. Richard then kissed him softly and wrapped him with his arms. Both felt their wet bodies together in that loving embrace. Richard stroked the subtly moistened skin of the hobbit with the back of one of his hands to stop a bit to look at his flirtatious glance and then kiss him again. But It was Martin who deepened the kiss. There was no one else around them at that time, they had quickly found a little place to hide a bit of sight of people.

"You're also all wet, master dwarf" said the hobbit. Richard smiled and then laughed. The suit weighed terribly being all full of water although anyone not noticing the naked eye, weighed almost as much as the rigid armor he was forced to wear.

"Peter does not have mercy on us, little hobbit" said Richard laughable. He stroked his wet brown hair of the wig of Martin that fell on the side of his face and clung to his wet skin.

"I know Thorin, and I imagine how much should weigh these huge boots" Martin smiled back and touched the false arms of Richard.

"It's a bit infernal to have the boots put on when Peter forces us to use them in the water, fill with water and the boots are heavier than cement" Richard said laughing again "I feel like if I would go down at any time".

"And you're afraid of the water my love, I know it's not easy for you especially for that and for that I admire you so much," Martin spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey, hobbit also your feet should weigh much, Mr. Burglar" Richard muttered.

"But not as much as all you have to wear, Thorin" Martin will fingered the tip of the nose of Richard funny. Richard noticed that Martin looked too cute in the middle of the beautiful natural landscape, it was sublime, ethereal. He kissed him again. Shortly after, someone of the staff called them to reshoot.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

And at that moment Martin was standing in the same place that had seen those beautiful moments he had had beside Richard. He thought he would never again live them. Ephemeral and unforgettable moments,

While he was still lost in his memories, someone called him to start filming that day. He had to film next to Richard. It was not easy for either of them. That day also they had to repeat the scenes many times but unlike the last time, behind the scenes things were not right between Martin and Richard.

When evening fell they finished filming that day. A little before the sun went down they had to get back into the helicopter. This time Richard did not come up with him. He had requested to the production being assigned to another helicopter. He really did not want to climb the same helicopter that Martin. All the way, Martin greatly missed the presence of Richard who always gave him strength to endure his distaste for the trip.

The filming had to continue for several more days. Sometimes they had to go to film outside. Then one day Richard left New Zealand. The production and the cast had finished shooting during that season and all of them were going back to different sites. But the first was Richard. Although Martin had learned of his new project in the United States, he did not know exactly when Richard had departed from the airport or at what time his flight had left. It was too sad for him not being able to say goodbye to him. Richard had said goodbye to everyone but not to him. Martin witnessed it but then decided just try to ignore him, as if that didn't care, he sidestepped.

As the plane that would take Richard to his destination took flight to a somewhere, Richard stopped thinking for a moment in his anger that was damaging his soul. But instead he felt totally invaded by melancholy. He was leaving New Zealand for a while and with it he was leaving part of your most valuable memories beside his beloved blond. Martin was still the most important person in his life despite all what happened and he could not deny himself all the good things that had lived beside him. While vaguely he looked through the small window the passing of clouds he turned on his music player. Had placed the headphones to listen music and reclined on his aircraft seat. He puts the player into shuffle mode. When played the first track Martin's face appeared on the small screen displayer and a second later started playing the melody of the song "One Love"

Richard immediately recalled that for weeks had been avoiding listening to that song. His heart hurt while the track continued. His melancholy increased slightly until finally Martin's voice began to sing. "One Love" the sweet voice of Martin sounding in his hears seduced him and made him feel too well. He remembered how much he loved that sweet voice of him. Listen to Martin singing caused him intense joy. He yielded to his folly to continue avoiding hearing the track. A stewardess approached him to offer the menu that would be served in the dinner. After that, Richard played the track a couple of times more and then heard another song, even childish, also interpreted by Martin, melodious music played by his hobbit, his kitten, for his love.

Meanwhile Martin should return to London to film a new movie. He said goodbye to his teammates and put things in order in his apartment, which was rented with Richard for a long time. It was very sad to leave the place empty, much as his soul. It was sad to have to travel alone. He felt hopeless but should remain firm. He must endure his loneliness, bitterness and wait what fate would have for him from now.

……………………………………...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally updated this fic xD I had written this chapter since I wrote the last one @_@ but things happened and I have been really very busy with college and stuff xD  
> So I apologize for the terrible delay and apologize if I made mistakes.  
> Anyway I hope you liked it a bit ^^  
> I will update as soon as I possibly can ;)


	17. Promises facing the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Martin leave Wellington to continue their new projects. Martin stops in New York just for the purpose of meeting Richard and clarify the fateful misunderstanding or let him goes of his life once and follow each their way, remembering the sublime promise they both made together facing the sea for nearly three months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally I update this fic after five months xD I hope you enjoy it ;)

 

                                                                     

 

 

                                                                     

**Chapter 17—Promises facing the sea**

Martin did not know but it was only a couple of hours since the flight of Richard had taken off from Wellington from airport heading toward Hawaii, specifically to Honolulu, then he would take a direct flight to New York where he would meet his manager and producer and director of the new film he was about to film in the United States. But even before Martin decided to take that scale he should confirm, so when he asked to Aidan he said him that Richard would take a flight from Wellington to Honolulu.

It was a difficult decision for him but after a long time to consider Martin finally thought he should take the risk and take the same scale to reach London, even if he had to travel a few hours more than usual and the journey would become more comprehensive. Martin got in contact with the airline and he could get the next flight out to Honolulu. He did not care if he had to spend a little more money doing that scale or if the trip turned out to be more strenuous and longer than normal, if he ran lucky when he got to New York he could meet Richard and have the opportunity to clarify things about what Benedict had showed him.

After requesting his flight, Martin finished packing his things in a couple of suitcases and Aidan and Dean accompanied him to the airport to see him off, plus Aidan would not travel to London until the next week and Dean would remain in New Zealand on a new project.

"Thank you very much for coming with me here guys, you should not have to," he said the blond shrugged, it was remarkable that his mood was not too good and Aidan and Dean sensed that this was because Richard had not gone to see him off before leaving Wellington, although it had been only a couple of hours ago.

"Don't worry Martin, I hope you have a very nice trip my friend!" Aidan said, trying to cheer him as he gave him a couple of pats on the back to comfort him. Martin looked at him struggling to smile and put his hand on the arm of the guy for a moment, and then he looked also at Dean and smiled too.

"It will be a long journey but hopefully not too tedious for you, Uncle Bilbo" said Dean smiling. Martin felt a little embarrassed because of his expression, but at the same time as always he enjoyed it because he really also saw them now as if they were his nephews.

"Thank you for your good wishes, guys" said Martin shakily.

"Don't worry Martin, you know I'll keep you informed about what Richard does. I know what scales he's going to take and also I am in constant communication with him via the Internet. Besides, he thinks you will do scale to Kuala Lumpur and not to United States, so I can imagine how surprised he will be when he sees you in New York. Surely he will feel very moved to see the whole trip you made just to see him," said Aidan with decisive look and emotion in each of his words.

Despite the encouragement of Aidan and Dean, and the fact that they had been who had persuaded him to take such a decision, Martin felt still doubtful about this because he feared it was not a good idea to surprise Richard like that but his desire to see him alone even a little, was much stronger than anything, besides whatever happened could not be worse than what already has happened between them since that time when Benedict had shown to Richard those photographs and that nefarious, obscene video.

"Okay, okay Aidan, and thank you very much for everything guys, seriously," said the blond dually but struggling to smile. At that time through the loudspeaker, someone announced that the next flight to Honolulu would go out soon and passengers had to board the plane as soon as possible to avoid delays.

"Well, guys, it's time to go. I'll see you in December here at the premiere, meanwhile beware, okay?" the blond said succinctly, trying to smile again and then approached to hug them and when he did, clung to them strongly.

"Great trip, Martin" Dean said softly and smiling in sweet way, "We'll see you until then".

"I probably have time to see you in London in a couple of weeks, I will do my best to meet you then Marty, okay?" Aidan said looking up at him affectionately.

"Okay Aidan, anyway we're going to keep communicated" Martin said a little more lively and gave him two pats on the back.

"Yes, especially now, I'll talk to Richard on Skype to know where he is when he arrives to New York and then I'll tell you, right?" Aidan said.

Martin could not speak more and just nodded, he was worried. Then turned around to go to where the plane was until Aidan and Dean could not see him more between the other passengers.

A few minutes later, Martin already was inside the plane and when the plane began to rise into the air the blond could not help feeling again invaded by melancholy and anxiety of knowing that soon he would have the chance to meet Richard again, even if it were just for a moment in USA.

The flight to Hawaii would last just over nine hours, during which Martin took the opportunity to sleep a bit, when the plane was already thirty five thousand feet high and when the hostesses had finished serving special dishes. In the midst of his dreams the memory of many good times that he had happened beside Richard were materialized almost vividly. But during this time, in his dreams, returned to his subconscious those memories of what had occurred during their special visit to San Diego to promote The Hobbit at the big comic book convention Comic-Con.

**FLASHBACK**

**Honolulu, Hawaii, July 1, 2012**

The exhausting journey from Wellington to San Diego would be been long and tedious, but traveling from Wellington always turned out to be so, but for Richard and Martin enjoy each other's company was the best they could have during travels with many hours on the plane.

They should take a flight from Wellington to Honolulu, Hawaii, where the natives received them at the airport with flower necklaces, Hawaiian skirts and exotic dances. Richard and Martin would take advantage to spend a day together before taking the next plane that would take them to San Diego to attend the famous Comic Con. Andy, Peter and Philippa, whom also accompanied them from Wellington to such an important event, had decided to go ahead and allow the couple enjoy their time together alone on the paradise island for a half day because they enjoyed seeing them together and happy and allow them to have a good time in privacy in a dream island like that at least during one day was little they could do for them.

Andy, Peter and Philippa spent just one afternoon on the island of Honolulu. The flight from Wellington had left them in Hawaii early in the morning and at evening they should taking the next flight that would take them to San Diego from Honolulu.

Meanwhile, Richard and Martin were grateful to Peter and the others two for allowing them achieve them in San Diego later and almost immediately both went to their hotel room which they would occupy only for one night to leave their luggage there.

Enthusiastic they looked amazed the beautiful ocean view that had their room at the hotel that wonderfully appreciated from the large window, and admiring the beautiful ocean view from there they embraced and kissed each other with passion and joy. And soon after that, they got off the hotel to go to the beach.

Seeing the immense expanse of blue sea closer, before their eyes, the excitement of both increased greatly. Enthused neither could stop laughing because of the happiness of being together in the heavenly place and then both walked on the sand on the beach holding hands, wearing sunglasses covering his eyes, wearing shorts and exposing their naked torsos and so still holding hands they approached the shore of the sea, feeling its freshness and when the waves attracted the sand also attracted them, and their holding hands clung even more to each other.

"Be careful hobbit, I caught you!" He said Richard laughable, holding Martin harder and holding him by the waist as the feet of both experienced the feeling of being absorbed by the sand and the cool sea.

Martin also laughed and clung more to Richard, the waves turned to approach gradually and dissipated to touch their bodies to the edge of the beach, and they were holding each other, enjoying the sea together like kids. And when they decided to approach back to the sea, they kissed while Richard took Martin by waist while the blond put his arms on the shoulders of his boyfriend.

"Thanks for catch me, Richie" muttered Martin smiling for him.

"I do not like the sea snatches my hobbit from me, I would not want anyone or anything snatches me the man I love," Richard said softly and tenderly stroked the cheek of his blond boyfriend with the back of his hand and then bring his face to him and kiss his lips slowly again.

They spent a brief time walking together at the seashore, and sometimes plunging into the water. Both were enjoying it too much, it seemed to be the perfect place for both but they both knew that their stay there was to be very short because they had to go to San Diego the next day.

"It's a beautiful place kitten, it's almost perfect for us, do not you think?" Richard wondered as he hugged Martin by waist while both enjoyed seeing the blue expanse of the sea again on the beach.

"I know Richie" muttered Martin with softened voice, also embracing him "but I fear it will be better find some shade, you know that we should not be under sun too much, haha I don't want to get to the event in San Diego with burned skin and completely red" Martin said, seeking Richard's hand to hold with his.

"Yes, you're right, _kitten_ besides your skin is very delicate and I do not want you to suffer burns" said Richard sweetly.

"Yeah, I really don't want to look like a bloody shrimp during such an event like that comic convention, right? Can you imagine how ridiculous it would be? Oh no, Jesus!" said Martin joking.

Richard laughed at that.

"Haha yeah! It would be really funny but I think you would be very sexy anyway. I mean a very sexy shrimp!" expressed Richard giggling.

"Oh shut up, I'm serious, don't you make fun of me, you fool!" snapped Martin protesting.

"Haha well but it is a pity that being here in Hawaii we cannot be able to spend more time so, together. I really enjoy being here with you," Richard said softly and then approached his mouth to the Martin’s ear to nibble a bit.

"I know Richie, being here like this with you in this beautiful place is almost like a dream, but this is not a vacation, we should go tomorrow to meet our business work," said the blond, timidly stroking the manly bare chest of Richard with his other hand.

"Bu ...what do you think if we plan our honeymoon here? We could complete this wonderful dream coexistence then" Richard suggested with sensual voice, taking Martin's chin to bring his lips to his in search of a new kiss.

"Oh Richard, it would be really wonderful!" exclaimed the blond excited and rushed to him to hug and kiss him more passionately.

Both were really happy, they couldn’t stop kissing facing the sea.

Soon they found a good shade along the beach to cover themselves of the hot sun, but under the shade they enjoyed some drinks together, a good conversation and wonderful ocean view. When the sun was about to hide they decided to walk back on the edge of the beach, holding hands, talking about their future plans until were surprised by a beautiful sunset and facing the setting sun they kissed again to make a promise that they would return soon together again and while still were kissed between their feet the sea brought a small marine seashell.

"Oh look at Mr. Baggins, what we have here!" Richard said softly, even taking him by the waist and then bent down to take the small shell.

Martin smiled and received the seashell in his hands when Richard handed it gently as he looked at him into his eyes.

"It is very nice, Ricky, look at how beautiful it is, its color is pearlescent" Martin said feeling the texture of the shell between his fingers.

"The sea brought it here for us, it must be a sign, Marty, something like a way to seal our promise" muttered Richard with sensual voice, then took the hand of Martin that still was holding the little pearlescent shell and rose it to his lips to kiss, still looking at him sweetly.

"Do you want to preserve this shell as a promise that we will return to Honolulu?" Martin asked softly, smiling a shy smile, Richard continued kissing his hand with subtlety.

"I want to preserve this shell as a promise that we will always be together... and of course as a promise that we will be back in Honolulu for our honeymoon" he said Richard smiling. Martin was exhilarated and then both kissed again.

And after enjoying their night walk close to the beach the two lovers went to his hotel room, but even though their bodies were exhausted they could not rest, because their bodies clamored to join together in ecstasy unleashed by passion. So they made love that night between soft caresses and sweet words to finish with a delicious shared orgasm, enjoying being together united in one and when they finished their dose of sex slept together side by side, happy to feel the mutual contact of their bare skins, lulled by the sound of the night tide.

……………………………

The next day Martin woke up first and stroked Richard's chest to make him wake up too. Richard always loved the way the blond woke him, always staring at him with his flirtatious and sweet look which he enjoyed too much.

“Wake up my Richie” said Martin whispering sweetly and approached him to kiss his cheek while Richard barely began open his eyes. Then Richard smiled at him, Martin looked so gorgeous so, with the beautiful ocean view of the window behind him. Then Richard smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

“Good morning master burglar” Richard whispered.

 Then both took a shower together, every time they feel their naked bodies together was a wonderful experience. Both noticed that despite their care both had some burns on the skin caused by the sun but nothing too strong, were minor burns, which were barely noticeable.

"I love to kiss your skin hobbit, I want to eat you," Richard said with a sexy voice as he nibbled one shoulder of Martin under the running shower and while his big hands desperate fingered Martin’s naked torso, his sexy legs, and his soft buttocks. And Martin enjoyed the rough tickling sensation of his beard running over his skin.

"Haha Richard, stop it, we must hurry to eat something and then go to the airport, remember that we must be on time for the flight to San Diego," he said the blond protesting and giggling, as he continued trying to soaping his body. Richard's beard was causing him ticklish, while his adventurous hands made him feel pleasure with every caress. Richard always knew how to drive him crazy at any time of day.

"We can still have a good fun time Mr. burglar, no need to be so hurry," Richard whispered huskily in his ear, nibbling it in sexy way and stroking his body with more intent. Martin began to feel even more pleasure with the caresses that Richard was provoking him, and at one point could not help but let out a groan, because Richard had started to squeeze his member to masturbate him.

"Ahh Richard, I'm serious, just stop!" Martin asked breathlessly and soon could feel the member of his lover rubbing against his butt.

"It's your fault Mr. Baggins, you always provoke me too much, and my cock is hard now, can you feel it?" He said the dark-haired with provocative voice and before the blond respond to that, he began to feel the rigid manhood of Richard rested on the boundary dividing his buttocks while one of his hands still continued masturbating Martin for also make him be hard.

"Ahh...Richard" moaned Martin for pleasurable stimulation and placed against the wall, he knew what his tan lover alpha was about to do and now he was too excited to allow it. Always he gave to all his provocations.

"Relax Mr. Burglar" Richard whispered again and then Martin began to feel the rigidity of the erection of the dark-haired enter inside him fully.

"Ahh Richard!" Martin shouted as he felt the sudden invasion inside to the bottom, and clung more to the wall. The water of the shower was still falling and wetting their naked bodies, now joined again by copulation. Martin could also feel Richard's hands caressing his buttocks, and sometimes returning to his cock to continue masturbating him.

"You know well how much I love to make you of mine anywhere and at any time of day, _kitten_. You got me crazy, I've become addicted to you" he muttered Richard sensually nibbling his shoulder and then started moving inside his blond lover to begin to lunge.

Martin allowed him to continue, he also enjoyed every time they had sex under the shower. The way how Richard always possessed him always dominated all his senses and although the sexual encounter was brief compared to what they had enjoyed the night before on the bed, for both this was a very exciting experience that led them to the peak of pleasure.

An hour after the dose of morning sex, the two lovers were already in a restaurant, enjoying a typical island delicacy, admiring the landscape showing the beach and the expanse of the blue sea, consuming some drinks and sharing glances of coquetry and complicity. They were really happy together.

……………………………

Later they went to the airport and then carry their baggage to the conveyor belt. After that, they went together to access to the exit where they could board the plane. At all times both wore hats and dark glasses to avoid being seen by paparazzi and fans. They ran with luck to go unnoticed.

They boarded the plane that would take them to San Diego and when the plane took off they holding hands with affection, because despite all the times he had traveled, Martin always felt nervous about each flight but being next to Richard always made him feel sure, because he loved him and he knew well Richard also loved him and nothing bad could happen to separate them.

The trip to San Diego would take just over five hours and Richard and Martin took the time to rest and sometimes to share comments about their musical tastes. Every time Martin talked about how much he still wanted that album Soul, Richard was enthused over the idea of buying it for him and to give him it to his next birthday. He knew how happy would be Martin to receive such a longed gift.

"It was wonderful to be in Honolulu my love, I promise we will definitely go back and take a good, long vacation together soon," Richard said in a soft and loving voice as he stroked the hand of Martin that rested on his leg, Richard always loved that Martin pose his hand on his leg that way. Martin smiled at him sweetly and nodded.

"Yes, it will be like our honeymoon" whispered the blond a bit shy, almost blushing.

Richard also blushed because the fact that Martin said it that way so tender made him crazy. He stroked with more intent his hand, Martin's hand was a little smaller that his and the fact that Martin was left handed was always perfect with him that was right handed. Their hands were united, Martin looked so tender and then Richard just can't resist anymore and leaned a little toward him for give him a quick kiss on the lips. Being next to the blond always made him happy, even being thirty thousand feet high across the Pacific Ocean.

"Yes _kitten_ , and you do not know how I long for that day comes, and you do not know how happy you make me, little master Baggins" Richard said softly.

Then they continued talking about music and listened together some jazz on the same player, sharing headphones while reclined on the seats, which were very comfortable to rest, until the flight was close to get to San Diego and it was announced to passengers by the speaker.

And after hear that, both peeked out the window where the city and the arid climate of the region were appreciated from the distance. Both tried to guess what part was what observed from there in the background like child's play, but neither could determine whether it was in northern Mexico or the part around Los Angeles, but both enjoyed entertaining the game until they had put seat belts because the plane was going to land.

"Sure Peter and the rest of the guys are already waiting for us," Martin said.

"Yes, but don’t worry, we arrived in time Mr. Baggins, according to the current time indicates that here it's 10:00 am of the day before yesterday, when we enjoy under the shower, remember?" Richard asked, looking at him funny and with sexy voice. Martin blushed slightly and smirked remembering that good dose of sex in the shower.

"Oh yes, how forget it! And yeah, the time difference, it is almost a day in advance in Hawaii" Martin said.

"It's almost as if now we traveled to the past, at the same time I had the sexy hobbit in my arms in the shower of our hotel room" Richard said smirked with intent to intimidate him "would not you like to repeat it here in San Diego?" He suggested provocative.

"I'd love better that you surprised me, sir, because you told me that you love taking the hobbit anywhere but I think every place has its different style, don't you think?" he said Martin challenger, also tried to provoke him.

"Oh, you're a naughty kitten as always. Do not provoke me," Richard said smiling malicious and then giggled. Then the plane finally landed and then they were on firm ground when both descended from the plane.

After leaving the airport and then they took their baggage, Peter and Andy picked them up to take them to the hotel where they were staying.

"I guess you two had a great time!" Peter said joyful to them and Richard and Martin smiled a little and both giggled embarrassed.

"I see that both caught some tan!" Andy added joking.

"Really? Well the truth is that we tried not to spend too much time in the sun for not to get tan, because we will go on TV and press conference in this event." Martin said.

"Haha don't worry guys, just kidding, really admire that you took careful of that because it's almost unnoticed that you were on the beach. Besides, the event starts tomorrow," Andy said.

"Yes, it is best for today you two take the day for rest," Peter said, "but rest seriously, you  couple in love," he joked.

Martin and Richard laughed at his comment but both internally felt more embarrassed, they never liked being the center of attention regarding the relationship they had, but they knew that Peter was right. They should settle down and relax, because the next day would be the first official promotion of the trilogy, a very important day for all.

……………………………

**San Diego, California, July 2012**

After settling in the hotel, the couple spent the rest of the afternoon in their room, lying next to each other, for continue enjoying listening together some of jazz and after some of Soul. Richard knew that Martin was happy listening that and his happiness was also his, so he could not stop kissing his temple every time Martin got excited talking about his favorite performers of Jazz and Soul.

"My hobbit, you are an expert, you've beaten me," he muttered Richard to listen him, he loved listening how happy Martin always was speaking a lot about his favorite music.

"Rich, you know why, right? Because I am the hobbit Martin Freeman and because I'm in love" the blond said in response, looking coquettishly at him while the dark-haired was still lying down beside him on the best and at the moment one song just was over.

"Oh good, may I know who?" he asked Richard whispering with sensual voice as he stroked the blond hair of his boyfriend among the phalanxes of his hands and turned to kiss his temple again.

"Mmh I'm in love with a sir with a beard, oh and his beard is itching me right now," Martin said jokingly which caused Richard laughed. Richard giggled and kissed his forehead and then he could not to resist kissing him more this time on the lips, on the bed over him.

That night they slept early, they were almost overcome by fatigue, also they should get up early to attend the event.

That day was scheduled to be an exhaustive day because after the conference, autograph signing and photo session they had to go to attend some interviews for MTv.

The next morning they were getting ready.

"Today is a very important day Mr. Baggins, and you look radiant and very cool, very sexy as always" Richard said with a sensual voice, approaching Martin from behind as the blond looked in the mirror himself, taking care of the final details of his outfit.

"Oh thank you, mmmh but you look much more handsome, sir" said the blond flirtatiously, turning to him and stood up on his toes to ask for a kiss.

Richard approached him and kissed him on the lips while put his hands around his waist. When their lips parted Martin stroked his beard for a moment in sexy way.

"Your beard always itches me, Mr. Richard, but I must say that I enjoy all your scratchy kisses" confessed the blond with a slight frown. Richard smiled and giggled, then Martin turned to the mirror again and reached his blue hat that was on the near table. Martin put it on and observed himself in the mirror to adjust it.

"How do I look, Mr. Thorin?" asked the blond.

"Fabulous as always Mr. burglar" said Richard flashing a broad, sexy smile and a malicious look.

Then they both left the room and went down to the reception where the others were waiting for them. But besides Peter, Philippa and Andy they realized with pleasure that Sir Ian had arrived in time for the event and they greeted him with encouragement. Ian was also happy to see them come together and after finishing the greetings, everyone went to the event where Richard and Martin should resist the temptation to demonstrate too much mutual affection and holding hands in front the public, but could perhaps never avoid displaying a twinkle in eyes every time one heard the other speaking and it was almost obviously when both coordinated their movements almost inescapable when they were close each other, because they were made for each other and lived happy together their relationship, although the rest of the world did not know.

……………………………

The event was held successfully. Everyone enjoyed the conference, the promotion and every interview and they enjoyed the good admiration of fans for such an awaited film. And this was only the beginning. Richard and Martin, especially, could not wait to start doing promotions that give real opening to the presentation of the first installment of the trilogy in theaters, although for that everyone still had to wait a few months.

The next day the event was over and after their participation all they dedicated themselves to have a good time of living together for the city of San Diego, especially to celebrate the good reception of the public. But at night, Martin and Richard had the opportunity to enjoy an evening alone culminating in a night of unbridled passion in bed in their hotel room.

"I told you, you always provoke Mr. Baggins, I cannot resist to make you mine anywhere in the world," Richard said in a whispery voice to his sexy lover, who rested his blond head on his hairy chest, their bodies were exhausted because of pleasure, they had made love.

"And you know I cannot resist giving in" Martin stroked his chest sensually, and for Richard it was enough to know that Martin had also enjoyed to make love satisfactory, and soon both were overcome by sleep.

The next day they would go back to Wellington, they would have to do the entire long journey again towards there to continue filming the movie, but soon, before the end of the month they could return to London and witness the opening of the Olympics.

It would be a time of constant exhausting travels, but for now return to Wellington could mean having another opportunity to go through Honolulu and maybe go back together at least for one evening at the edge of the beach.

When they passed through Honolulu, they were not denied the opportunity to enjoy the sunset at the seashore, but both regretted not being able to stay longer on the beautiful island paradise. But it did not matter because they could return soon to enjoy their honeymoon, because they were happy together and both were totally determined to continue so. But so far none of them could imagine that soon an unexpected incident in London, produced by a third party, would cause their separation followed by very bitter moments in future weeks.

**FLASHBACK END**

……………………………

**Honolulu, Hawaii, September 2012**

At last the plane reached the main airport of Honolulu and Martin went down in order as the rest of the passengers. He could not help feeling nervous about the knowledge that Richard had been there perhaps just a couple of hours ago, although it was likely that by that time he already was flying to New York.

But on the other hand after a journey of many hours the blond thought that maybe to take his next flight Richard had had to wait a couple of hours before boarding, perhaps he could even run with lucky enough to catch the same as him, although it seemed an absurd notion. Martin felt too stupid for everything he was doing to see him, it was as if was stalking him, but he could not avoid it and he didn’t want give up, and besides he could not turning back because he was already halfway.

The next flight that Martin will take, which would take him to New York, would out three hours later so it would give him time enough to seek some site where take a shower and eat something. He walked a bit through some streets and enjoyed the heavenly landscape after a good vegetarian meal in a restaurant. From where he was could appreciate a beautiful landscape with the sea and the beach at the background and remembered how wonderful it had been enjoying that view and that climate beside Richard almost three months ago, when both were together living their passionate Romance. He wondered if Richard could have remembered fondly the same, surely he had also stopped to observe the landscape and bring his memory the moments they had together, holding hands, kissing in front the sunset at the edge of the beach, They had promised to return one day together to enjoy their honeymoon, but sadly that would not happen anymore.

Martin's gray eyes could not help but fill with tears at the thought of all that, and even if he tried to resist he couldn’t resist and then cried a bit. Moreover, this time did not have time to stay too much on that island, where the subtle promise had been taken by the air, by sand and by sea water where now his shed tears mixed.

The tide water wet his feet inevitably and had also filled with sand. Martin stopped to watch the horizon, the sun was about to hide and the sky was stained red. When he finally had stopped his crying a little, he leaned suddenly to take something that the sea had brought to ashore and now lay between his feet. It was a small seashell and without hesitation Martin took it between his fingers and approached it to his sight to admire closely. He carefully looked at its beautiful pearly color and then kept that small mollusk shell in his pocket and set off to the airport. His scale was direct so at that time there had been no need to pick up his luggage from the band, so he could walk along the edge of the beach for a while before and try to vividly recall the romantic walks he had with Richard on that same sand three months ago.

After three hours it was time to board the next plane, which would take a flight actually in Cincinnati, in United States and then he should do another scale to New York. Martin was in time to address it, anyway no matter how out, he had to get to New York. Unknowingly, Richard had been about to board the same plane that him but ultimately he had gotten a flight out an hour ahead and direct to Manhattan. Richard had had to wait for about five hours to take it.

During his wait, Richard also spent time at the edge of the beach, where he shared that subtle promise with Martin, remembering how happy they were before discovering his deception.

“Oh Martin, why you cheated me?” wondered Richard sad while he saw the beautiful sea view.

Neither could imagine that both had been again too close to each other and too far at the same time.

The flight to New York it would take another eleven hours more to Richard, while for Martin to get to Cincinnati it would take just over nine and then he would take another flight to Manhattan for just over an hour. So far neither had heard about each other, but each had their own purpose to reach New York. And both still were in love with each other.

……………………………

**Los Angeles, California, September 2012**

Some hours ago they had finished shooting scenes for the new movie remake of Star Trek and everything had gone satisfactorily. Benedict had shot most of his scenes in London but it had been necessary to film a few in the United States next to his co-stars Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto. Such scenes had to be shot in Los Angeles and had not taken too long to complete. In addition Benedict had spent a very good time with Chris and Zach because had congenial with both and of course also had good chemistry with his other companions so the experience was really pleasant and full of camaraderie to the end. The production was over, it was turn to finish everything in postproduction and the promotion of the film would be until the spring of next year.

After a couple of days of filming exhaustive, Benedict was to return to London, which would include a scale to New York. After saying goodbye to his friends and colleagues, he booked a flight that would take him to Manhattan to scale from there. Zach and Chris also be leaving over there, because they were boyfriends since a couple of years ago and they had bought a good penthouse in that city so make the trip up there all three together seemed to be an excellent idea.

"We'll show you our new apartment Ben, you'll love it! Maybe even you will be encouraged to buy one there for spend holidays, haha" Chris said jubilant and prankster as the three were already inside the plane that would take them to New York.

"Haha, well maybe it's not very bad idea Chris, I'll consider it," he said Benedict smiling. The idea did not dislike and actually imagine living there it seemed exciting.

"I hope you will be excited Ben! Well but anyway meanwhile, we will gladly to have you with us for a while in our apartment for a drink before you take the plane that will take you to London" Zach suggested smiling.

"Okay guys, I guess I need it, and I'm also happy to hang out with you," Benedict said with a smile.

"In addition we have finished filming all scenes so probably we will not see us until the premiers so we have to enjoy some good time with friends, do not you think?" cheerful Chris said.

Benedict nodded, he felt very well in the company of those two, they had become his best friends in the star trek cast. Zach and Chris were with whom, in production of Star Trek, had managed to get along better, besides both were close to his age and both were very witty and cheerful. Benedict enjoyed also seeing them together because they made a great couple, and he admired that both had openly declared their homosexuality and their relationship for some time, something that he still could not do, and at the same time he also envied them because they lived together their romance, both were well matched by the other and they showed no embarrassment to others. Seeing them so, Benedict sometimes could not stop wanting to have the same with someone and that special someone up to that point was without doubt Martin, but he didn't love him.

Benedict was fully aware that Martin still was interested in Richard, even if they had already broken up their relationship in so bitter way because of him, but at the same time that it was what also gave him hope and the possibility to woo Martin pretending he was regretful. Benedict was not willing to give up so easily, even if it was selfish of him.

His jealousy for thinking that there was also the possibility that the misunderstanding between Martin and Richard fix it eclipsed his mind almost to the point of paranoia, knowing well that the mutual attraction of Richard and Martin had become too strong during their relationship and therefore both could be tempted to restart their relationship so he should act as soon as possible to avoid it, he should return to persuade Martin using his facet of repentance to return to approach him gradually.

During the rest of the trip, the three men not talked too much because they had been exhausted by work and fatigue seemed to beat them, anyway coming to New York they could continue conviviality in the comfortable luxury apartment. Chris and Zach were overcome by sleep for a while, but Benedict was tired but kept ruminate in thought about everything what had happened between him, Martin and Richard in recent weeks. He could not sleep even though for him it should be bedtime. Benedict still felt really anxious to know what exactly had happened during the surprise birthday party of Martin that night. He didn’t know it what he had seen was true. He still felt intrigued to know why Richard and Martin had been reconciled and why they were kissing each other in the balcony of Aidan’s apartment at that moment.

Although, after that Benedict had learned from someone close to Peter that Richard and Martin had returned to have a hostile and distant treatment because they had broken up again. Everything was too strange. Benedict just could not believe it until he saw it with his own eyes, even if the source for which he had learned was trusted.

The next day in the morning after the birthday surprise party of Martin, Benedict had returned to London fleeing as soon as he could, thinking that Richard could have heard already of truth, but a couple of days later Benedict had contacted the person who confirmed him the new separation of the couple. Spent a couple of weeks, Benedict still could not explain what had really happened then and that's what avoided he could sleep now when he was flying toward Manhattan.

Thanks to his confidence source, he could also know that Martin would return to London for the filming of his new movie, and with luck maybe he could come back at his side because he also had to return to London soon. Perhaps coming to his hometown things could go much better for his benefit, or at least for clarify his doubts.

But he was sure of something: Martin would be his again in the bed.

For that reason he also could not stop thinking about what had happened on his own birthday, the memory of the wonderful night they had together at that cheap hotel still excited him too much. He remembered the way they had sex that night of lust in drunken state, vividly he remembered every detail, he still felt how wonderful had been joining his body with Martin’s and ramming inside him a perfect feeling of his erect manhood pressed inside his narrowness, and he remembered more vividly every time he saw again and again the lewd material that his mobile phone had managed to capture for his good luck and for posterity, and every time he saw that, excitement caused him an overwhelming effect in his pants, an erection that clamored for being released and calm under his clothes with his solitary hand.

……………………………

**Manhattan, New York, USA.**

**September 2012**

The flight of Richard arrived in Manhattan from Hawaii near six p.m. New York time. He took his luggage without much effort from the conveyor belt when it was his turn, everything had gone smoothly and then he left the airport at a slow pace because he really still felt terribly invaded by melancholy. Throughout the trip Richard had not been able to stop thinking about Martin, thinking about the wonderful relationship that both had, about the best times they had spent together and about their future plans which had now diminished due the cheat of Martin, future projects that they had promised to do together but that now they could never do. He filled with sadness thinking of all have been a kind of joke from Martin. Then he was angry and in his mind also could not dissipate the cruel obscene images of his adultery.

Loneliness ebbed increasingly all his senses, Richard felt desolate and unmotivated. He did not know what course would take his personal life from now on and although he missed Martin too much he did not want to see him again, but that could not be avoided altogether because in just one month and a half he should return to meet face to face with him to start promoting the first installment of the trilogy, and then they would return to be so close and yet so far apart to each other. He just wanted to be strong then and support his presence and to see him at any time with Benedict or any other man because his thoughts had already advanced to imagine the idea of that the next time he would see Martin holding hands with someone else, holding the hand of another man but not him.

But the worst thing was he could not stop loving him, he did not know how to stop do it because he did not even know how he could get out of his mind. For that he thought the idea of moving to live in New York, maybe it could be the best not only for his career as his manager had advised him but also to be far away from England, from London, far away from Martin.

He did not know where to go, time seemed to pass too slowly and his perception of things seemed to be slow and lacking in color.

Being outside the airport Richard thought that the best would be to find a hosting soon before the night fell. His manager was still attending some business in Los Angeles so they would not meet until a couple of days later. In other circumstances Richard would have made a correct previous reservation in a good and comfortable hotel, but his mood did not allowed him. Really almost it did not care, he could sleep anywhere wherever possible, even he thought that not even cared sleeping on the street, anyway anywhere always would remind him Martin.

"But surely now he's traveling to London to meet that son of a bitch" Richard thought to himself as the taxi took him to a hotel zone, which was not too ostentatious.

Richard came to the hotel when the night had just fallen. The hotel was not luxurious but it was good enough to stay away from the bustle of people and rest a bit in a good bed. It was a hotel that could provide him a good room to take a good shower and be finally alone with his misery.

When Richard was inside his room he stopped to observe it for a moment, then let his couple of suitcases on the floor. He stared at the windows that overlooked excellent views of the Manhattan nightlife, he watched the curtains, decorative furniture, the floor, he touched the comforter on the bed after having sat on the edge, and thought for a moment how it would have been so different if things had not happened that way. Without that infidelity, he and Martin would be now enjoying being together in that room.

He was full of uncertainty, sadness, and melancholy. The rage of jealousy could only be appeased as he took a hot shower and because the sweet memory of Martin reappeared in his mind. Remember his tenderness and sense of humor still caused him calm despite their bitter separation.

"I wonder if he's fine right now...is not good for him to be under so many sudden changes in temperature. Kuala Lumpur is very tropical, then he should take the flight in the Middle East where the climate is arid and very hot, being so blond that could damage easily his white skin. I hope he not spend too much time under the scorching sun before reaching Europe, in London could meet with some cold winds. Although...maybe I should not worry about him, because he will be happy with Benedict soon...in London" he said to himself as the water from the shower fell over his muscular naked body.

 

……………………………

Only a few hours after the flight of Richard had come to the city of Manhattan, the flight that had brought Chris, Zach and Benedict from Los Angeles landed at the airport. In the time that Richard took a shower in the hotel as he thought about Martin, the three men were taking a taxi that would take them direct to the penthouse where Zach and Chris now living as a couple.

Benedict constantly looked out the taxi window, admiring the big city, overlooking the lights of skyscrapers, cars and other buildings, thinking that in a couple of days he would be back in London where Martin would be too, to knowing that Richard would remain in the United States.

Benedict also had learned that Richard was in New York after leaving Wellington. Suddenly crossed his mind the idea that there was a possibility of both being in the big city, they might meet. A sly smile crossed his lips. Maybe he could have some fun letting him know to Richard, from his own voice, that soon he will be reunited with Martin in London and that he had intent to make him of his in his bed again. So Benedict thought he could start to seek him the next morning with the desire to disturb him and create more intrigue and perhaps also to find out for himself once what had happened between Richard and Martin that night on his birthday in the balcony in the house that Aidan and Dean rented in Wellington.

"We're finally at home Ben, here it is!" Chris announced enthusiastically, and then gave the indication to the taxi driver to leave them in a suitable place on the sidewalk and then Zach paid the fee. When they stepped on the sidewalk pavement after they took their baggage out of the trunk, the three walked toward the entrance of the building of luxury apartments, where the home of the couple was. Benedict appreciated the architecture of the place, it was a very good place to live, the lighting was excellent and the neighborhood seemed quite and relaxing also was very pleasant to look at all and had minimalist style with which were decorated the apartments and from there it was appreciated well each of the terraces.

"It looks like a great place to live," said Benedict sincere and while he watched the building carefully before entering, Zach spoke.

"Yes it is, and just wait for see how cool it's inside, oh by the way our house is at the top, is the duplex penthouse that you can see from here," he said Zachary smiling.

"And you will like our terrace!" Chris added.

At that time Zach began to open the door. The clanging of keys, squeaking door hinges slightly and then Ben felt the heat the home of his friends, all it seemed comforting contrasted with his eagerness to meet Martin across the Atlantic.

"It's a very nice house undoubtedly and I could see that you've already put your own personal touch" Benedict said with a smile.

"Yes, it is, for that reason I decided to buy this penthouse, although it was not so easy at first to convince Chris to move to live here with me. But now this is of the two" said Zach directing a sexy gaze to his blond boyfriend.

Chris laughed a little and then went to Zachary to hug him around the waist.

"I know, but now do not regret it, now it's our home," Chris said "oh Ben, look at this" blond asked, motioning with emotion on his face and then went where the terrace was. Chris seemed very excited and Zach smiled at that. Benedict smiled mischievously and followed him until they reached the terrace. It was spacious and with a spectacular view of the city, where Zach and Chris had placed two pairs of comfortable beach chairs to enjoy the warm days of New York that at that time of year still had.

Night had already fallen so all the lights of the buildings were lit but despite that Benedict looked up at the night sky to observe carefully that some stars were visible. These bright and distant stars made him think of his fate, of his concurring life, and about the blond he loved. He smiled to himself, Chris watched him and smiled again thinking that Benedict smiled admiring the beautiful terrace and although his was real excitement was caused by the memory of his birthday mixed with the imagination of how could be the next, if he could convince Martin of his love and if then both could be enjoying a wonderful terrace together like this in a new apartment shared only by them as lovers. He was envious of Chris and Zach again, because Zach and Chris approached the foot of the terrace and kissed each other for a moment as a little wind stirring their hair.

"Did you like it, Ben?" Chris asked after Zack left him again, Chris's smile did not disappear at any time.

"Oh it's wonderful all the penthouse, terrace, neighborhood ... you two as a couple as well, guys. Definitely you have an enviable life" Ben said staring at them and smiling mischievously for them.

Chris approached him and hit his chest lightly with camaraderie.

"C'mon Ben, sure there is someone who's owns your feelings, and I'm sure that person could not reject you because just look at you, you're so handsome! This look with short dark hair, the tight clothes, man! if it were not because I'm with Zach perhaps I would date with you," said Chris coquettish and jokingly to try to cheer him up because he really appreciated Ben, though in truth he had been honest in saying that Benedict looked much more handsome than usual and that he could attract to anyone.

Benedict smiled at his compliment.

"I heard you, Chris" Zach said as he approached them, showing his jealousy between joke and truth because he also appreciated Benedict and also agreed that Benedict had become very handsome.

Benedict giggled funny and embarrassed, while Chris turned to see Zach grimacing in disappointment. Then Chris approached Benedict and hugged him around the waist, while Zach was watching them and then Chris leaned his head on the chest of Benedict.

"Oh Zach, sorry but Ben is very handsome! Or I mean Khan is irresistible Mr. Spock! I could arrest him only to have him close," Chris joked.

The three men laughed. During the rest of the night they continued to have a pleasant coexistence between jokes and anecdotes. They also shared some drinks together and then when some effects of alcohol began, Benedict finally told them about how much he was interested in Martin, his costar in Sherlock.

"We knew you were in love with someone, Ben!" Chris exclaimed excited and curious to know more. His beautiful blue eyes opened attentive to stare at the Benedict's blue eyes in search of the special glow of infatuation. Chris was eager to hear more from Benedict talking about his feelings for Martin because he was also eager to help him. Zach also showed interest, waiting for the moment when could advise to Benedict on how to act to woo Martin. Until then neither could imagine that Ben actually would tell them that he and Martin had already reached intimacy in bed in a night of casual sex. Both were greatly surprised to hear so as mostly excited were also felt. But Benedict told them his version of events, hidden details of his dark intentions and even concealing that actually Martin had a relationship with Richard that had broken because of him.

They talked a long time more, due they were consuming alcohol soon they felt a bit more of enthusiasm for which soon Benedict deepened even more talking about his feelings for his costar, Martin. When Benedict told about his story, Chris and Zach could not doubt even one of his words, because in addition Benedict had a twinkle in his eyes every time he mentioned the name of Martin and because it was really pleasing to hear him being sincere that way before them. They could feel whole empathy because they were together and in love and both wanted his good friend were also reciprocated. They felt the total desire to help him to woo Martin as soon as possible.

Benedict had not lied about anything, he told them everything what had happened had been an inevitable momentum that had occurred being under the influence of alcohol during the celebration of his birthday, and ultimately that made him give his repressed desire by possessing Martin. But he had omitted the fact that he had obtained some photos of that night full of sex and that he had used those photos to break the relationship between Richard and Martin because of his jealousy. That was why Chris and Zach continue to believe that the will of Benedict was good, and they could not suspect the opposite.

"Oh come on, man, we'll help you! Leave us everything in our hands," he said Chris taking a couple of pats on the back of Ben.

"Look Ben, what do you think if tomorrow we organized a plan, tiger? In addition still there are some things we want to show in this city before you fly back to London," said Zach. Benedict, who was already feeling stronger alcohol effects, nodded. He was happy because he had finally found free from disturbing to those who desire to express his feelings and intentions. Zach and Chris could understand him, they were friends who were not friends in common with Richard as all those of Wellington and that made him have more confidence, even knowing it was selfish of him.

……………………………………

After the flight from Cincinnati to his final destination in New York, Martin was really exhausted, pretty annoyed by spending many hours by plane by plane and heartbroken by his misery. He had almost forgotten to think about that later had to go to London to begin filming a new movie because his whole mind was focused on his goal of meeting Richard in New York. He knew Richard was in town, but Martin knew that if did not hurry soon then Richard could go to Detroit to begin filming his movie, but he did not know where exactly could locate him within the huge city. For a moment he again felt hopeless, maybe this whole trip had been in vain after all. He felt like a complete fool. But his hope was rekindled when after boarding a taxi to take him to a hotel Martin noticed a message from Aidan on his mobile phone that probably had received when he arrived at the airport.

He checked that message a little afraid but at the same time he felt anxious to know if Aidan had some good news about Richard. In addition, Aidan had promised him to tell all what he knew when Martin would arrive in New York.

 _"Uncle Bilbo, if you have already arrived in New York please contact me online as soon as possible"_ read the email on the screen, accompanied by a smiley that caused a smile to the blond.

Martin continued his route inside the taxi to the hotel, watching through the window the night bustle of this important city, a scenario that surely Richard also had seen not long ago.

"I wonder where he is right now..." he thought to himself constantly and subtly caressed that gift that Richard had given him on his birthday when everything between them had been wonderful.

……………………………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Well, I hope you liked this new chapter x3  
> first of all I apologize if I made mistakes.  
> I'm sorry I took so long to update but now I have good news! well besides this chapter I already have three more chapters ready and I will post them during these days to compensate for the delay ;)  
> You'll see what will happen soon :v  
> Thanks a lot for all your comments ;)


	18. Unfortunate reencounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate seems to strive to reunite them again in the same place, in New York, while both still shar the same memories of a past not very far away and rueful melancholy. Things in their future still seem to be too uncertain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I promised and here I brought the update ;)

                                                         

**Chapter 18—Unfortunate reencounter**

.....................

It did not take long for Martin finally got to the hotel that had been achieved previously booked when he had done the tedious flight in Cincinnati. The bellman took his two suitcases to his comfortable room where he could finally get some rest and take a shower. The room was very pleasant, though it was simple, but Martin did not know that the hotel where Richard was staying at that time was very close to his, separated only by a couple of streets. It was a huge coincidence in a huge city that neither would know.

But Martin continued wondering to himself if he had reached the right point in a city as big as this, filled with huge skyscrapers where every day attended too many people and cars in traffic. But Aidan had told him that this was the exactly place that Richard had mentioned him, so he could trust him and be more convinced and tried to calm down but he felt increasingly nervous as the time to see Richard approached. Now only he implored that luck were on his side and could find soon to end this once.

After taking a good shower that made him feel much more relaxed, Martin turned on his laptop on the desk of his hotel room and communicated with Aidan as soon as possible, although he was aware that the time difference between New York and Wellington was great. Martin hoped he was not disturbing any other important activity for Aidan just to receive indications of something that was not absolutely certain it would work.

Martin sent the message to Aidan confirming that he was already in New York, but he got no immediate response. The blond felt a little impatient, he knew that while in New York was about 21:00 pm, in Wellington should be about 15:00 hours the next day so it was likely that Aidan would answer him online. But there was no answer and despite his hunger and fatigue Martin preferred to remain attentive to wait for his video call. He felt increasingly nervous to wait that seemed eternal.

Suddenly the characteristic sound of the incoming call rang and Martin was quick to respond. It was Aidan who was calling him and as soon Martin responded, both watched mutually on monitors of their computers.

"Hello uncle Bilbo!" Aidan said smiling, apparently adjusting the screen of his laptop. Martin smiled and greeted him as well.

"Hi, how are you, Aidan?" He said the blond, wearing a dressing gown and he still had wet hair because of the recent shower.

"What about the long journey to there?" Aidan asked curious. Martin could see that behind Aidan from the window could be seen that it was good weather in Wellington.

"It has been a bloody long and exhausting journey, you know everything that involves traveling to New Zealand," Martin said in response, snorting a little to notice his fatigue "but I'm finally here and well... you know for what" spoke more crestfallen and seemingly without much effort.

"Cheer up Bilbo... I mean Martin, you'll see that everything will be fine. You just have to follow my directions okay? I talked to Richard a while ago also on Skype, he told me he arrived in New York about six o'clock. Is not that great? Your trip has been very near it, perhaps by little you two could have found each other! That means that maybe the fate insists on reuniting you two because it knows that your separation is unfair," Aidan said through the screen overflowing with joy. The younger was trying to encourage Martin as much as possible and sincerely Aidan felt excited to know he could be complicit in their reconciliation plus he had a blind confidence that all would be well.

But although Martin was happy internally could not be too confident and optimistic, because he still doubted that Richard could be so easily convinced that it had been all a trap caused by Benedict, but he tried to smile for him.

"Well, we'll see what fate has in store at the end," said the taciturn blond as he sipped a little of his glass with water.

"Look Marty, to start I'll tell you where you can find Richard tomorrow, 'kay? I have to be honest, he did not give me too many details because I could not ask too much and seem very obvious but I know he will be with Lee and Luke in an affluent luxury area of apartments. Sure you'll find it there. But you know what's good? I know well the address of the apartment of Lee and I'm going to give it you," said Aidan optimistic in his expression, through the monitor Martin could see his joy.

Martin felt invaded by emotion, knowing that because Aidan would give him the right direction, and could not waste the opportunity. But he also felt more nervous.

"Okay Aidan, you do not know how much I'm glad to hear that," said Martin anxious, trying to show his self-conscious joy "please let me go for a notebook to write" specified the blond and rose from his chair to go to the dresser where he took the first notebook that was at hand.

"Do it Martin, you have all in your hands! Also you have not traveled halfway around the world just to let this opportunity slip from your hands, do you? And I'm sure everything will be fine," said Aidan. After, in the background Martin could hear Dean's voice calling Aidan.

"Oh, come to greet Martin, Dean" said Aidan suddenly and then Dean came to greet Martin through the monitor.

"Hi Uncle Bilbo! Glad to see you and know you're okay!" Dean expressed spirited and smiling to the monitor.

Martin greeted Dean with a smile sketched on his lips. Aidan then started giving the address of the apartment where Richard would meet Lee and Luke. Martin was a bit strange due that, but he knew he had to trust Aidan and above all in himself and scored each of his indications.

"Well hobbit, we know that Richard will most likely be tomorrow with them early so it would be right now you should look for a good taxi to take you up there. It is not a site too far from where you are now but you'd better do so you do not miss in the city, right?” Aidan said.

"Okay guys, thank you very much for everything. Now it's me who must act and assume what happens ... but guys, do you think Richard is right now in a hotel nearby?" Martin inquired curious and intrigued, trying to sidestep the timid look.

"We really don't know but considering he will not see his manager until within a couple of days and taking into account that Lee's house is close to where you are now, I think his hotel should be close to yours too” Aidan said confidently.

"Maybe even he's in the same hotel where you are now, little hobbit!" Dean said with giggling and smiling. Martin felt his pulse quicken to hear that comment, there could be a possibility.

"Yes, maybe even you are now in the next room, Mr. Boggins" said Aidan giggling helplessly.

"Please guys, stop making fun of me" required Martin showing his annoyance and embarrassment at being the target of what he believed for a moment it was a kind of teasing of them, then he decided it was better to end the conversation because he really needed a good rest "Well, sorry to leave you but it has been a very long trip, see you later," he said curtly.

"Please uncle Bilbo, do not bother with us. It is not our intention to make fun, it's just that we are very excited about your meeting with Richard although we are not present there because from here we want you two to reconcile and you be together again, because we know the two are too much in love with each other and it is unfair that your relationship has broken because of what Benedict did" said Aidan, rushed to make amends for his childish behavior and clearly expressing that Martin could always count on their support.

"We are also confident that everything will be fine," Dean said smiling with a desire to encourage Martin.

"Okay guys, but well, anyway I leave you, I need rest after this trip up here and I guess you also have important things to do," said Martin and then inevitably yawned a little.

"Okay. Good luck Bilbo. Rest well and tomorrow you tell us how everything happened, okay?" Aidan and Dean said almost in unison and after Martin said good night also closed the monitor of his laptop.

Soon the blond went to sleep. But before to fall asleep, while Martin was finally lying in his bed, the memory of Richard invaded his thought and anxious about what might happen the next day. Thinking so much about all that almost caused him insomnia, but he really was exhausted and soon fell asleep.

.....................

The next day, from early morning Richard met with his friends and cast mates in a popular city park. For several days earlier, before his departure from Wellington, the three had agreed that upon his arrival in New York would begin to run together in the park in the morning to exercise and then enjoy lunch during coexistence at noon.

Richard had a restful sleep the previous night in his hotel room, despite his concerns thinking about Martin had threatened to take away the dream. But he had managed to sleep well enough and rest his body, but his mind kept scheming at all times the idea that Martin was now back in London, the city where he sought to flee.

Since the previous night in his hotel room, Richard contacted Lee after having contacted with Aidan on Skype. After greeting Lee had told him that he and Luke would go for him to where his hotel was, then the three would go to the park the next day early. At afternoon Lee would take him to hang out in his new apartment which he shared with Luke now that they lived together as a couple.

Lee and Luke had started dating together since several months. They were captivated with each other almost immediately from the start of the filming together in New Zealand where the two had spent much less time with the others, they had not spent too much time beside the main cast as Richard and Martin, but even the short time to be there had there been enough to they decided to know each other better and shortly after starting a relationship which until now few people knew. Also from the beginning the fact that both filmed most of their scenes together had approached them too much compared to the rest of their teammates. Among the few who knew about his relationship was Richard because since breakup with Martin he had looked away from him and his acquaintances in common and had finished moving closer to the couple who now envied in a way, because unlike him and Martin, they were together without a third party between them. However, while Richard was sincere in saying he was happy to see them together.

Since the sun had begun to emerge, the three ran a while throughout the park until the midday sun began to radiate getting stronger. An hour later the three were to a prestigious gym to get some exercise and later, within the place they went to freshen up with a shower. Later, around 14:00 hours, the three were eating at a good restaurant nearby.

"Thanks for your welcome guys, and also for the morning exercise, really it has been a very good time for me after the exhausting journey from Wellington. It is also always tremendously enjoyable to hang out with you. And the gym was wonderful, I loved all the excellent equipment they have there," Richard said as the three were enjoying the food at one of the tables adjacent to the window of the establishment.

"You're welcome. It's nothing Rich, besides we know how much you like to exercise outdoors and also knew that you would like the gym," said Luke.

"Yes, that gym has been my favorite since last year. So I showed it to Luke when he moved to live here with me," Lee added to the conversation.

"Yes and so now also has become my favorite" Luke said, "but also walk outdoors is always fantastic."

"Yes, I also like to exercise outdoors" Richard replied smiling.

"Oh well and I can imagine how thorough was the trip, travel to New Zealand is always so complicated but I also enjoy it Richard, also you must be very excited about your new role," added Lee, while below the table momentarily he stroked Luke's leg. It was something that had a habit of doing too often, though anyone noticing, because they knew always be discrete enough for it. But Richard could always observe or realize each of their displays of affection and almost could not help but smile at it at the time, but inside his envy for their happiness also continued.

"Yes, in two days I'll fly to Detroit for the filming of the movie. I am the protagonist and this seems to be a good production, it is also actually my first film filmed here in America, you know that this fool always has done everything only for UK, England, London" Richard said, smiling slightly and a little embarrassed sidestepping look at times diverted to random places.

"Yeah? What about Captain America?" Lee asked, looking at him curiously.

"That I filmed in London, the production made those and other scenes in their locations in London. And do not ask for Star Wars because I was an extra on a single line, which incidentally was ultimately cut from the film. That role I got when I was just graduated from college and that was a participation that only took me one day to shoot and yes, it was also in London" explained Richard.

Lee and Luke looked at him smiling.

"But you've filmed in other countries," said Luke, drinking some of his drink.

"Yes but it has always been for television stations in the UK," Richard said, again reluctant to look at them both too close to the eyes, perhaps because at that time he really did not want to have to talk about everything that he had lived and done in London throughout his life. Really he did not want to think about London and the UK, or his origins; he really did not want to think too much about it because he felt all that bound him to Martin.

Listening to him talk, Lee could admire his British accent and his entire English demeanor.

"Haha well, that is true, you have always resided in London," Luke said.

"Yes, always" replied Richard more laconically, the issue became increasingly uncomfortable for him even while they had not mentioned Martin, so everything could be fine "but now I have no new contracts there for the moment."

"Good but besides the new that you're about to shoot, is the hobbit and I guess that's the most important film for you," said Lee serene.

"Yes, very important, I guess for any of us who belong to the cast" Richard said. Then he feared that mention Martin might not be avoided.

"Yes, especially being Thorin and must also be very important to Martin, being the hobbit and I imagine how proud he must be of himself to have obtained the coveted role" Luke cheerful "but hey his role is perfect, he is a perfect hobbit in real life, isn't?" said chuckling.

Richard drank some of his drink consisting of fruit juice, he had to think fast how to get out of this tricky subject.

"Well guys and how you two got your apartment so fast and well located? I am greatly considering the idea of moving to this city, you know?" Richard said finally diverting the subject in his voice this time the words had sounded much more serious and direct. Besides, to hear him saying that had greatly surprised them.

"Are you going to move in here? Really?" Lee asked, puzzled.

"Well, actually first I thought about moving to New Zealand, I fell in love with its magnificent scenery and I really enjoyed living there throughout the recording of the hobbit since last year, but my manager told me to live there being an English actor like me it was not a good option because anyone but Peter Jackson might be interested in hiring me as easy, so my manager suggested me the United States and what better than New York. I think moving to here would be an excellent choice, especially because I will be near Canada where I  also can have several opportunities, and if you help me to advise me to acquire a good housing would be much better," Richard said more serious but struggling to smile.

"So what's wrong with London?" He inquired Luke curious "is an excellent place, well you have lived there for years, since you were very young, and all your acting experience has given your country. I've moved here for Lee, but still love London and Wales also, my homeland, of course," said Luke prankster to enliven the talk, however the seriousness of Richard's face began to concern him a bit because though Richard tried to hide he seemed not help to be annoyed.

"London has nothing wrong, it's just that I want to expand my horizons" Richard said in response brief.

"Oh I know! I gotcha! You want to do the same as us, move in here with Martin to open these new paths together, huh?" Luke exclaimed at him mischievously.

"Oh sure Martin will love our neighborhood," added Lee "and sure he will love New York much more because he loves fashion so much, it seems the perfect place for him!" He exclaimed smiling cheerful.

But at the end saying that, it was evident that the semblance of seriousness of Richard worsened but he did not respond to it immediately.

"No... Martin will not come to live with me," said Richard drily.

"What? I thought being boyfriends could have the same purpose to live here together," Lee said.

"We are not a couple, he and I are just fellow" Richard said exasperatedly internally, this time his gaze fixed toward them with a slight frown.

"Huh? Really? But everybody, I mean the cast and production all know what's between you two. Also he told me one day that you had bought him a house in London and already you two had long lived together there and during his stay in Wellington" Luke said incredulously.

"Therefore, I fear to say that things do not last forever and well gentlemen, I do not want to embitter our conversation talking about this kind of things and I don't want to give some explanation on a subject like this. The only truth I can say is that he and I we are nothing and henceforth I do not want to talk more about him, if not necessary," Richard said even more serious and sidestepping eyes again, the movements of his hands seemed restless and tense.

The atmosphere suddenly became uncomfortable. Luke and Lee could not help but feel really sorry for what they had just heard from Richard's voice, even for them it was very unfortunate because both appreciated to Martin, he had always been a very witty and friendly guy with them, and they had witnessed their relationship but they knew they could not get too involved in their affairs nor could infer what really happened and if Richard had asked them not talk about it anymore, he should have very good reasons for this. Although both agreed that it could be noted that the separation had caused considerable damage to Richard.

"Okay Rich, we respect" most serious Luke said.

"Please gentlemen. Well, now please show me your new house. I'm really very interested in moving to New York, and the sooner the better," he said Richard booked again.

.....................

Martin could not get up too early that morning in his room in the hotel because fatigue had made him sleep more than normal. But when he awoke his mind again was invade by the terrible melancholy that still made an impression on him because of his cruel separation with Richard. His dejection seemed no lessened even with the passing of days even though he really struggled to cope. Continually seemed to lose track of time, always thinking how much he regretted having traveled that time to London to celebrate the birthday of his then best friend Benedict, regretted not having realized before his intentions and that only led him to strive to investigate in the depths of his memory trying to remember if before Benedict had hinted his sexual interest, trying to remember his gaze when both ate together between the filming of Sherlock, trying to remember if his moments of conviviality Benedict sought to have physical contact with him that went beyond camaraderie, but just could not remember, he could not even remember the kiss that Benedict had given him in the bathroom when both were drunk after a night out to enjoy a moment of revelry.

But either way and it was useless, nothing that had  happened could remedy, and remember if Benedict had given sign of his intentions would not restore that they had slept in that night of casual sex while he had a relationship with Richard .

After pondering for a while in thought, Martin finally went down to the dining room for breakfast something. He sat alone at a table and tasted the breakfast he had ordered. He was alone in this great hotel, in that great city, and hopeless worried about his uncertain future, hesitant even if he should follow and constantly observing that birthday that Richard had given him the last time, a small gift from that night he had become one of the most precious things for him.

He sat alone at that for a while longer after finishing his breakfast. He could not help but admire the precious object nor could he stop thinking about what Richard had told him that night.

It was a small necklace with a gold chain adorned with a small fragment of a beautiful carved gem. Every time Martin watched its beautiful range of colors, ranging from a bluish color that could see precious in a glow cyan with the reflection of light, he could not help but recall the words of Richard to explain the meaning of that pendant, and every time he remembered that, he greatly smiled and touched the necklace with his fingers with more intent.

That night, while they were making love, Richard explained him how much he had hesitated to give him a gift because that what he had planned carefully actually had shattered but ultimately he chose to give him this small chain necklace as a sign of the beautiful relationship that had joined them.

Although at that time Martin had been under the influence of alcohol, he could perfectly realize the words of Richard and how sweetly he placed the gold chain on his neck, he could remember the way while Richard buttoned the pendant while he was placed between his legs, over his naked body, vulnerable to him, ready to receive him in a sublime carnal union. And Martin could remember how Richard smiled and looked at him sweetly and how he filled him with kisses and caresses, while he was drunk and sometimes could not help giggling because he was happy about what was going on that night on his birthday, because more than the passion that would overflow and the cute pendant, his best gift was to be that way with Richard.

 

**FLASHBACK**

"Martin, do you like?" Richard asked at that time, with whispery and sensual voice, after having achieved buttoning the thin gold chain around Martin's neck, while his hands caressed all his naked and aroused body. Before Martin respond to that, Richard started kissing his neck with provocation and certain desperation, he was also drunk by alcohol and that certainly increased his fury and impetus for doing this, but he was still conscious enough to know he was enjoying loving and taking in his arms the body of his beloved blond.

"I love it, Richie, is very nice," muttered Martin awkwardly, smiling greatly as he felt the scratchy kisses of Richard touring the nakedness of his body, and started moaning with pleasure that the caresses of his dark-haired lover caused him, plunging the phalanges of his hands in the dark hair of Richard as he began to point his erection at the entry of his hole which already was dilated by stimulation, ready to receive him.

Richard continued kissing his neck with gradual despair, soon he accommodated better between the legs of the blond that hold under his arms and began to penetrate him. Martin winced as he felt the invasion of his manhood entering through the cavity and the phalanges of his hands clung more to his dark hair when he felt completely it inside him. Then his hands slide down to Richard's broad back and clung more to his male body when the dark-haired began ramming inside him. They returned to join into one, they returned to share the carnal ecstasy.

Although alcohol in their bodies had not reduced too much, and though neither would not admit both were aware of what was going on, but it was a very exciting and almost dreamlike experience that were ready to be carried away by the passion.

"You look so sexy in this manner, kitten, naked for me, using only this necklace, you drive me so crazy" Richard whispered seductive to his ear as he continued ramming into him, feeling again the warmth of his narrowness ceding to the penetration, deliciously feeling the warmth of his cavity pressing his rigid erection.

"Ahh Richard" wailed excited the blond, numbed by alcohol, but happy for the wonderful reconciliation accomplished in that wonderful dose of sex.

Copulation invasive could stimulate internally soon his sensitive spot, despite his state of semi unconsciousness Martin could realize that this time seemed to have the feeling of not having experienced this before, or maybe Richard had found a new way to penetrate him, but it was too much wonderful. At one point Richard penetrated him with more power and then the hands of the blond clung even more to the back of his alpha lover while could feel how desperately Richard masturbated him. And when the power of the attacks became even stronger, Martin could not help close his legs against the body of his lover who possessed him.

Richard could feel the body of Martin shuddering in his arms, could feel his hands clinging to his back and through his progressive moans he could interpret the pleasure he was enjoying. But he could not stop, he did not want to, Martin was completely his at least for tonight. He decided to calm him again filling him with subtle sweet kisses and caresses with his large masculine hands roamed from his back to his buttocks.

"ahhh Rich..." moaned the blond with pleasure, and Richard kept ramming inside him and still filling him with kisses subtle.

"Do you know why I decided to give you this precious gem, kitten?" the dark-haired asked suddenly with whispery and manly voice, nibbling in sexy way one of his ears, enjoying penetrate him to the bottom, enjoying caress every part of his skin and getting excited over to hear his moans of pleasure that filled the whole room.

"I do not know Rick, why? Haha, that’s because I'm a naughty kitten?" He asked the blond giggling while he began to suffocate a bit because he was feeling the pleasure was too much to overpower among his drunkenness.

Richard smiled malicious and continued ramming into him noticing that the hard member of his blond lover began to trickle through his fingers while he continued masturbating him.

"Oh, look at its wonderful color, honey," whispered breathlessly Richard and nibbling his ear again to pause a bit before continuing "you will find there the meaning."

But Martin could barely concentrate on anything other than the burning pleasure that his desperate alpha lover was giving him, it really was such a great pleasure he had not experienced before, it was almost as if Richard had the full intention to split him in two, maybe that was the result of their abstinence to have sex together during their separation, or maybe it was just the fact that alcohol had affected him too much, but anyway it really made him crazy.

"Ahh Richard, this is too much! Ahh I can't, do not ask me to guess at such a time, you bastard," the blond snapped between moans with greater agitation and between small paused giggles, felt the power of the penetration of his lover and how now he nibbled his shoulder, felt how obscenely Richard masturbated him, Martin could almost feel his belly burning and his breathing was difficult, and Richard kept enjoying his body possessively after each attack "don't make me guess something like that now while you're fucking me," Martin managed to say in a weak voice almost inaudible because of the pleasure he enjoyed, and his hands clung to him more.

Richard smirked and continued making him love that way on the bed that they had shared many times, the same bed that countless times had been already witnessed their passion raptured. Richard wanted to devour him whole, he want to made him completely of his possession, merge with him forever and erase any trace that the sex with Benedict might have left, because after all Richard could not stop thinking about the fact that he had shared the wonderful body of Martin with that bastard, could not help but imagine that inside Martin, where he was now, had also penetrated that son of a bitch. But this had to be a special night and should avoid at all costs denote his anger and condemnation due his infidelity with Benedict, because tonight Martin was just of him and nobody could stop it.

"Oh Martin, you're mine, all mine" Richard moaned with pleasure.

And every time he thought of all he increased the power of his attacks even more, and his kisses and caresses became more insistent, Martin was his, nothing could prevent it, he should leave any trace that he had been there.

However alcohol shortened them the time a little earlier than due to enjoy total lust delivery, because both were too drunk to remain fully conscious until the end and soon they finished the culmination of their sexual union, then they leaned together on bed with their exhausted bodies still showed the remnants of their shared pleasure poured into a delicious orgasm.

Soon after, Martin was almost about to fall asleep, exhaling difficult still by agitation, and then suddenly he felt the strong, male arms of Richard who surrounding him to hug his body. Feeling that made him have maybe a little more of momentary consciousness before being beaten by his drunken state and before he could realize, Richard approached and placed his head over his body to observe him with tenderness and fondling one of his cheeks with the back of his hand.

Martin looked at him too and caressed his bearded face for a moment, then smiled sweetly to him although his eyelids weighed quite over his eyes, threatening to close them at any time for sleep but before that happened he realized how in which the dark-haired looked at him.

"Martin, the true meaning of this gem is because... I specially bought for you thinking of its beautiful color. Its shades of colors represent the color of your beautiful eyes...." Muttered Richard explaining at last, leaned toward the semi asleep blond that still struggled to smile, because despite being drunk he could understand the intonation of the words of Richard well and although the dream was about to beat him he wanted to stay awake long enough to enjoy every moment of this wonderful evening time on his birthday. In addition, listening to Richard talk that way filled him with emotion, "yes martin, your beautiful eyes and the way your beautiful look is mixed with mine when each other stare. And I want that you always save this always thinking of me."

"Oh Richie, you're so sweet," muttered Martin giggling and looking into his eyes, he smiled more  and his hand again stroked Richard's beard until he could soon feel the lips of his lover approaching his to join in a tender kiss.

"I love you Martin" it was the last thing the blond could reach to listen that wonderful night before falling asleep for drunkenness. But the sweet words of Richard stopped not resonate even in his sub consciousness.

**FLASHBACK END**

"I love you too, Richard, you idiot," muttered the blond to himself, still sitting alone at the table of that dining room of his hotel in New York, watching the beautiful pendant  in his hands, admiring its workmanship and remembering how sweetly Richard had expressed his love to him and its meaning that unforgettable night.

Martin decided to use that beautiful necklace that day, perhaps that day could bring him good luck that almost believed to have lost.

That day he would meet with Richard, only fate knew what might bring them.

.....................

It was a little later than 13:00 hrs., after tasting a copious meal together, Lee, Luke and Richard went to a great mall where they stopped to watch for a while some dressers and do some shopping.

"Oh forgive us Rich, but within two nights Lee and I have to attend a good event night and we had not been able to buy a few good suits for the occasion so far," said Luke.

"Yes, we've been pretty busy," Lee said.

"And also a little bit lazy to do the shopping, we must confess" said Luke giggling.

"Do not worry guys, I understand. It is also not something that bothers me, on the contrary, I like coming to a mall that I did not know," Richard said.

"And we do not take too much Rich, shopping is not our predilection anyway haha" Luke said joking.

"Exactly, that is why we have made these purchases to the end," said Lee giggling and then took Luke's hand for a moment to hold with his.

Richard watched them happy, but did not know what else to say, anyway of recent days he was becoming a man of fewer words.

"Well Rich, let's go to that shop to see some suits ..." Luke suggested. At that time he and Lee had come loose from the hands to not draw too much attention, more than they should.

Richard watched the store that Luke and Lee pointed and intended to enter and then said.

"Oh, Giorgio Armani, huh? Excellent taste you two have," said Richard.

"Haha yes, there are several designs which we already wanted to buy since some time," Lee said, smiling.

"Yes, or also later we can go to buy something from Alexander McQueen. Although the store is on the other side, at the end of the mall," said Luke.

"Good but first we see here. You coming, Rich?" Lee asked but Richard desisted.

"No guys, thank you, I really like to see good new outfits but today I'm not too lively, you know? I'd rather wait here, I might find something to distract my rueful mind for a while," Richard said. Lee and Luke could feel his concerned face and they sensed that perhaps he wanted to be alone at the time for a while so they did not insist.

"It's okay, Rich" Luke said

"Anything I need I'll call you to the mobile" Richard said.

"God I love that word of the British!" Lee expressed "Okay, my cell phone will be available if you need it, Rich" he said smiling.

Richard just smiled briefly and then both entered to the exclusive shop and Richard could reach listen to Luke and Lee saying some random jokes between them.

"Hey, I also call it mobile, still I don't get used to call it cell" Luke said

"I know, that's why I like it!" Lee said in response. After that they lost sight of Richard, thereupon he turned around to head for one of the seats that was out of another store.

He leaned over the seat without much effort, he did not know why suddenly his concern had increased, it was as if he had a kind of foreboding for which he had no explanation. His vacillating hands constantly rubbing together and his eyes could not focus on a single site, then he returned to hunch his body and this time put both hands to his knees. He thought it was not very normal to feel nervous suddenly and without reason he decided it was better to try to be distracted by something else.

He rose from his place and went to one of the dressers of another prestigious clothing store. He stopped to observe the mannequins dressed in clothes of the season, and realized that these were the kind of clothes that Martin enjoyed always use, casual suits combined in various colors that carrying neck scarves as accessory. His mind could not help but imagine Martin dressed in those clothes, it almost seemed that this model was equipped with the distinctive touch of Martin and he could not stop thinking about it. In his mind he wondered again if Martin really be right now in London, away from him and his life.

Suddenly someone called him from behind his back, a deep, familiar voice, the voice of a man who was probably near his age.

"Hello," greeted the man. Richard immediately turned toward him, just listen him was enough to be perfectly realized who it was.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" asked Richard serious and frowning, his sharp gaze fixed on the face of the man who was none other than the same Benedict, smiling mischievously.

Richard felt puzzled and uncomfortable with his sudden presence, it seemed that fate was determined to put them in front in the most inopportune moments, but perhaps it was something they could not escape entirely. There was nothing to face him with intelligence; anyway it seemed that nothing could be worse.

"I came to visit, I see you're doing the same but is a huge surprise that we meet right here!" said Benedict softly, still staring at Richard and while was outlining his smile faintly derisive to see him with that stiff expression on his face, Benedict had learned well to read the expression of jealousy and annoyance that Richard always manifested himself without avoid each once they met facing each other. It had always been completely clear that none of them had ever liked each other, and after Richard had discovered the sexual encounter between Benedict and Martin his hatred had been increased.

Richard did not respond immediately, he really had no desire to talk to him, nor fall into his provocations, and he did not even want to say him hello courtesy, Richard would have preferred to ignore him and avoid him. But he could not help stopping a moment his attention to observe the demeanor of Benedict and his new appearance and noted that Benedict was much more attractive than he thought, whose athletic body looked very well under his tight black clothes, and made him look quite handsome with his new haircut where all wavy locks were gone. He was jealous of him, his mind devised a fleeting idea that probably the new look of Benedict had settled him too well not only for his new film but because he had emerged triumphant removing him from the way, that stood between him and Martin. Benedict had been victorious; Martin now had to please his sexual passions with him as his lover. Benedict had taken his love, his body and his happiness. For that Benedict should look so damn good.

 Richard however could almost feel like an idiot, a loser who was no longer able to completely hide his dejection and defeat, but would not admit it and tried to remain stoic.

Benedict smirked again mischievously, his blue eyes did not stop fixed on Richard's gaze, he could almost intruding into his thoughts, he could almost guess that Richard died of jealousy internally not only to see him there in front smiling cynically at the same in damn mall in New York but because it was guessable that Richard even couldn't tolerate his presence. Benedict was having fun with his impatience.

"I'm out of here Ben, have a great day," Richard said sarcastically and started to leave there to get away from him as possible, he could not bear to see his stupid cynical smile anymore.

But Benedict stopped him with his words as he said brazenly.

"Richard, first of all...I need you to please me explain something," Benedict muttered.

Richard stopped and decided to answer, maybe he could well find a good way to get free even a little of his jealousy and aversion arguing with him with intelligent sarcasms.

"What do you want I explain to you?" Richard asked laconically.

"I know it's very strange that we have found here just in New York, believe me it is very rare even for me. But hey, I'm on my way to London, it's just that I came stopover from Los Angeles, there I've been filming some scenes for Star Trek in past few days, you know? “Benedict said.

"I see ..." he said Richard concise, internally he really was starting to exasperate but decided to tolerate him.

"I imagine you are also about to start a new project" Benedict said.

"Yes, you're right."

"US? Canada maybe?" Benedict asked curious.

"United States," said Richard shortly.

"Oh very good news, knowing that you have always done things for UK," Benedict said feigning an ironic amazement.

"Please get to the point, what else you want I to explain you?" Richard questioned, had greatly striven to avoid using bad words in his sentence.

"Oh yes, sorry, I just was being curious, I was interested in knowing" Benedict said, giggling softly "You see, I know that Martin and you ..."

"Damn it, is it necessary that we always have to go back to talk about Martin?" Richard snapped quite angry, then he decided to walk away again but again Benedict stopped him.

"Is that Martin has to do with what I want you to tell me," insisted Benedict.

"There is nothing to explain, he and I are nothing, you know. And don’t you have the bloody cynicism of saying that you do not know why when you're the damn cause" Richard snapped.

"C'mon Rich, do not get angry so soon. Let us be civilized men please. It is precisely why I need you to explain it to me. I know perfectly well that he and you are no longer anything, you know how I know well? Haha because now he's mine, as even you admit it" satirist Benedict said.

"And now you coming brazenly bragging that you got away with it and now you and that damn bastard liar can be together after you two had mocked me?" Richard asked more annoying.

"Not precisely the point I want to make is that why you dare to spend the night with him on his birthday. Don’t you think I did not know that ... do not you want to evade Richard, so I need a concise and clear explanation now about it”  Benedict turned to stare at him waiting for his answer.

"Haha, so you found out! Oh, my! And now you feel offended also hurt by the fact of pay you with the same? You're a damn cynical" exclaimed Richard emphasizing his sarcasm. When he heard him say that, Benedict's smile faded a bit but then sidestepped his face a little to snicker.

"Oh Richard, please, pay me back in kind? So that was a kind of revenge? Is that why you asked your little friends to give me a false address and then take advantage and spend the night with Martin? Oh Richard you're so childish..." Benedict said mockingly. Richard was reaching the peak of exasperation.

"Yes, that's why we fool you, you bastard! I can imagine your stupid face, lost at midnight, far away from the party as an imbecile. Besides, I could not let you fucked Martin that night, so I did him of mine, I wanted to give him as birthday gift how is a real man in bed, because you ...haha you're too asshole to be one, even though you change the look you still look like a clown, a bastard that causes me shame and repudiation" said Richard with sarcasm, looking at him with scorn and internal anger.

But Benedict did not cease his cynical attitude or faded from his lips his grin.

"Oh Richard please do not try to hurt me with that, with me that does not work, also this hurts you more than me, because you know that one night of sex with Martin like that, taking advantage surely that Martin was drunk, it does not remove the fact that he is mine now, as it should always be before you show up in our life to hassle" insolent Benedict said, laughing wryly now.

"I truly do not care about the crap that he and you do in bed or where your sick mind wants. Just stay away from my life, you provoke me disgust" said Richard and turned away from there, this time could feel at least somewhat satisfied with having resisted strongly to hit him in the face, because perhaps no longer worth it.

"Hey Richard, you know? What if Martin came to New York just to be here with me? Would not that enough proof that I am who really cares him?" Benedict cynically said as Richard was already a few steps away. But Richard did not flinch and kept going but even mumble could not help but whisper.

"Go to hell, imbecile."

Richard did not look back until he was back just off the Giorgio Armani store where Luke and Lee had entered. For his fortune he didn't have to wait more than two minutes for the couple to leave the place, only with a suit purchased that the cashier had given them in a paper bag.

The two men walked toward the exit as they were talking some random things, and soon they realized the presence of Richard in front of the main entrance that looked at them seriously.

"Richard, have you been waiting for us here all this time?" Lee asked smiling but doubtful.

"No actually I was walking the mall, I went to see some shops and that stuff..." Richard said without much effort.

"Richard, are you okay? You seem very tense, something bad did it happen?" Luke asked as he patted Richard's back with camaraderie.

Richard let out a little sigh as he shoved both hands into his pockets and then smiled briefly to dissimulate.

"No guys, nothing special."

.....................

That afternoon about 16:00, the taxi took Martin to the agreed direction where Aidan had specified him the address of the new apartment of Lee was. As Aidan had said, the apartment was not too far from where Martin was staying and going by taxi had not taken more than about fifteen minutes to arrive.

From early in the morning, Martin had awakened suddenly because of the great anxiety that caused him to meet Richard soon and under those circumstances. Richard would take a big surprise to see that Martin had decided to fly from Wellington to there just to see him.

"This is the direction, this should be the building" Martin said for himself after lowering the taxi, as he read and reread the address listed to determine whether it was the right direction.

Hesitantly he walked to the building, despite his eagerness to approach the apartment his legs seemed to betray him and that caused him that his footsteps were clumsy and slow. He analyzed the place, certainly it seemed a good area to live and all apartments are noticed quite wide from outside. It was not too high but fairly large building and from there he could see over the top it was a pent-house. He admired a moment the terraces of the apartment looming over the stepped architecture of the building and then he wondered if at any time Lee, Luke and Richard could go to look out and suddenly felt panicked thinking that if that happened Richard could reach distinguish him from a distance.

"I do not know why I'm doing this, but here we go" Martin muttered self-absorbed and decided to enter the building once. He chose not to use the elevator, so he climbed the stairs that lead to the fourth floor where Lee's apartment was. With the passing of the minutes knowing it was getting closer he was increasingly prey to his panic. But he was already there and he had to finish what he had started.

He reached to the front door, he noticed the door detail before deciding to ring the bell and after he doubted twice he finally rang the bell. The doorbell rang melodiously, Martin stepped back waiting to be received at any time, but no one opened the door. His anxiety increased when he insisted on ringing the bell three more times, but again no one opened the door.

"Apparently no one at home ..." muttered the blond a little disappointed "I wonder if this is really the right direction."

He returned to review the written address, he thought for a moment that perhaps he had made a mistake by scoring the address that Aidan had dictated but then thought he should not pre-empt things, besides he had no trouble getting there when commanded the taxi driver take him to that address.

"Well, maybe ... they went somewhere to have fun with Luke" thought internally, but he was also filled with jealousy, because he did not know about the relationship between Lee and Luke that made him to take a number of different assumptions.

When he knocked a fourth time at the door, Martin decided to wait there for a few more minutes, maybe so he could see them come together and confront Richard right there but passed some minutes no one appeared out there and then he decided that maybe he should go to another place and return later.

He also thought it was good idea to ask the building manager if indeed there lived a man with the characteristics of Lee which he confirmed when the manager even told him that he knew Lee and then he asked for an autograph to Martin to recognize him as well.

While Martin flattered wrote the autograph, his hand looked a bit shaky because of his nervousness, he could not to have minimal distraction and be surprised by the arrival of his fellow actors but could not refuse to give an autograph to the man and take a picture with him .

And without knowing it, while the picture with that sir and with another guy that had come suddenly, from the elevator of the building they were arriving at the first level Chris, Zach and Benedict, because by that time even they did not know that they were neighbors.

.....................

Distraction of Martin with these people had prevented him to meet face to face with Benedict and his friends, that was a stroke of luck in his favor because he could not imagine that Benedict was not only in the same city but he was in the same building as him. Neither Benedict could imagine that, he thought Martin had taken the opposite route to London and never would have considered his real purpose of going in search of Richard for reconciliation.

While Martin was saying goodbye to the two fans, unbeknownst Benedict, Chris and Zach were going to take Chris's car in the parking lot of the building to go toward the mall to do some shopping, as well as they had mentioned before that both were eager to spend more time with Benedict showing him many good things in the city.

Not far from there, Richard and his companions and friends Lee and Luke headed toward Lee's apartment after finishing buy some drinks for spend a good time together in their apartment overnight. Lee drove his car through the streets of New York and Luke was in the passenger seat while Richard was sitting in the back seat, and Richard was wondering if now that he intended to move to New York he could get used to driving a car with the steering wheel on the opposite side than it was in the UK, and although he didn't want, Martin never could disappear from his mind and memories of all the times remembering how always he had taken him in his car in London.

Richard constantly stared out the window observing in detail the streets that would soon be part of his new home, the streets that would help him forget about London and Martin.

The talk among the three was limited only to talk about their professional projects and sometimes about life that Lee and Luke had in New York together, but Richard preferred continue envying their happiness, continue to see their show of affection than talking about Martin.

But still Lee and Luke were really integrated to know what had happened between Richard and Martin and why suddenly a couple as they had ended and apparently in very bad terms, and they assumed that his break had happened to not too long so that they did consider having due respect Richard for not asking more than they should. However, Lee and Luke really had the desire to help them reconcile or at least understand how to make Richard feel better, because although Richard tried to dissimulate it was remarkable that their separation with Martin hurt him and greatly weakening his good mood.

And although Richard did not talk about it, he could not stop thinking about that last thing Benedict had told him about maybe Martin might be able to go to New York just to see him.

"Rich, we finally arrived, look what do you think?" Lee said flashing a big smile. At that time he wore sunglasses framing his white smile much better when he turned to see Richard and indicate him with a gesture which was the building where was their apartment. At that time in the car that was in front of them, they were Chris and Zach, and Benedict and the car was leaving the parking lot, before Lee continue driving the vehicle for a good place to park. No one could imagine how close they were all, much less the blond Martin who was walking out the front door of the building at the time when Lee finished park the car and then turned off the motor.

"Just to see the facade can see it's an excellent site, and I want to see how your flat is inside," said Richard without much effort though sincere and observing the building entrance.

Meanwhile at the time Martin was already on the sidewalk outside the building. He paused to look up and look again at the building carefully, focusing his view on the terrace, imagining that next time could perhaps be lucky to see Richard there in the company of Lee and Luke. He was again invaded by frustration, disappointment, nervousness and jealousy. But there was no alternative but to come back later.

.....................

"It's great, is not it Richard?" Lee said when he finally opened the door of his apartment and entered the living room. Luke and he smiled and watched as Richard noted the details of the place, it certainly seemed to be a very cozy home and minimalist finish was pleasing to the eye. Besides the large windows they showed the skyscrapers of the city and in the background could see a little the sea. It could be a great place to live, but he had to do in his painful loneliness.

"Yes, I like this, is very good place, definitely I want a flat like yours," said Richard concise.

"Oh look, here I do not think there's any empty here but we can help you to find one near, what do you say?" Luke suggested as squeezing a little one leg of Lee after having sat together on the couch.

"that's fine guys, maybe we could do that from tomorrow because remember, soon I will go to Detroit anyway to begin shooting the film and therefore I could not buy the flat immediately but I can start choosing which I agree. As I live alone I do not want something too big and flashy but I would like one that is located where I can appreciate a great view like this," Richard said.

"Richard, remember here this is named apartment, haha. Oh well but just wait a moment to you see the terrace!" Lee exclaimed cheerful and rose from the couch to go to the terrace and show him. Richard followed him and then Luke followed them.

"It's wonderful" Richard said sincere and observed the good view that could see from that place.

"It's true, you say you'll live alone from now on..." Luke muttered to approach him but looked away toward the panoramic view of the city that could be seen from there.

"Yes, but then maybe I can find someone to share, I mean a new partner, but to be honest now I have no interest in that now. I just... want to be alone," said Richard irresolute.

"I guess it must be very difficult for you to forget Martin... after all that timeshare together" mumbled Luke to approach him to give him a pat on the back to Richard as a sign of support, although his real intention was to revisit the issue and clarify some doubts about it, and of course he also wanted to try to help.

"Well, I do not care Martin anymore. He loves me not, so I think he does not need to forget anything because surely he has already done," said Richard hesitantly and serious, Lee and Luke could felt that he was bothering to retake the subject.

"Is that I really don’t understand" Lee said, suddenly joining the conversation.

“He already sleeps with Benedict, you know? That's the real reason why we broke up. And I do not want to talk about it, really. Don't you think that I did not realize that you both were very intrigued to know what the hell had happened between Martin and me, don't you believe that I did not realize that was why you two were trying to speak about the subject again from a while ago though I told you I did not want to explain anything, so I'll leave you it clear once and why it happened our separation, even though this is not my damn responsibility to tell you, but I want to stop you getting into this matter once. I'm telling you. Martin and Benedict are lovers, they slept together behind my back I don’t know from how much long ago and certainly they should continue doing it, perhaps even at this precise moment they're having sex" Richard said annoyed. His decisive look intimidated Lee and Luke, and they knew that Richard really seemed exasperated.

Lee and Luke could not believe what Richard was saying, both could perceive pain in his words, they could intuit how much hurt he must feel by the alleged betrayal by Martin with Benedict, but none really knew what else to say.

"I cannot believe Richard, knowing Martin... it is that ..." sputtered Lee.

"I thought I knew him and at the end this happened. I don't want to know more about him and his damned lover" Richard said direct and sharp.

"Are you sure of what you're saying?" Luke asked hesitantly, omitting to mention Benedict.

"Completely sure. Well now I have told you the reason, now I think I need a drink" Richard replied laconically.

.....................

After be away from the building, Martin went to eat something in a restaurant not too far from the apartment address of Lee. It had been about two hours since he had left the place and felt anxious about whether Lee had returned, exasperated him increasingly with the passing of the minutes.

Martin paid the bill of his consumption and left the place to walk to where the luxury apartment building was. There was no need to take a taxi, he had to walk only a few streets and had memorized well which he should go, plus walking a bit would do well to clear his mind of what might happen. It might have been a good idea to go back to his hotel room, but he did not want to be tempted to turn on his laptop and talk to Aidan to say that so far he had been unable to locate Lee and less Richard. Again he felt jealous of thinking that Richard was with them and he had no explanation for it, although perhaps he felt that way because he could think Richard might be interested in hanging out with them and meet someone else.

Meanwhile Chris and Zach continued showing to Benedict some things in the city.

"C'mon Ben, how about if we go to a good bar tonight? I bet you'll love it!" Chris suggested excited when the three men were enjoying a snack at a soda fountain.

"Oh I'd love go, boys" Benedict replied smiling, he liked quite the idea.

"Okay, well we go to the apartment first, take a shower and then be ready to go later to that night club that you will love!" Chris said animated and patted Benedict’s back.

"In addition we could keep talking about how to help you to conquer Martin" Zach suggested mischievously looking at Benedict.

"Yes, tiger, you have always been together during filming, you two have been very good friends for a long and we know that Martin is gay, and most important you two already enjoyed a good dose of sex together, so you have everything in your hands, my friend" Chris said joyful "besides you already confessed him what you really feel about him, and look at you!  You are so damn handsome and sure he couldn’t resist when you meet him again in London. And besides you should use the seductive tactics that we suggest you" funny Chris said.

Benedict grinned with some malevolence could imagine what he could do with Martin at their next meeting and he was happy for all the encouragement that his two friends gave him.

The three went back to the penthouse of Zach and Chris in the same car when they arrived and later got ready to go out and enjoy the night all three together in that bar.

At that time, in his apartment, which was three floors below the Zach and Chris’ penthouse, Lee and Luke were enjoying serve a drink to their special guest Richard. And when Benedict was finishing getting dressed and combing his hair in front the mirror of Zach and Chris, Martin was arriving back to the building entrance ready to call back to the apartment door of Lee.

"Here we go," he said the blond decided, being in front of the building entrance, pressed the knuckles of his clenched hands and this time he would use the elevator. He had to have the decisive will to rang the bell of the apartment door of Lee. He watched the elevator reached the floor above, his pulse quicken again, and could not regret and go back, at last he would meet Richard. The elevator door opened when he reached the fourth floor and to his great surprise at the time, standing right in front of him appeared before his eyes the person who least have expected to find. It was Benedict, he was right in front of him, amazed as him by the unexpected surprise.

"Martin?" Benedict questioned surprised to see him right there, still in the elevator, in front of him. Zach and Chris were also there, right next to Benedict, surprised by the presence of Martin in that place and at the right time and both felt excited about it because they knew how pleasant was that unexpected surprise for Benedict and both smiled.

Martin was dumbfounded, his fear increased, he really could never have imagined meeting there the person he most wanted to flee. But Benedict was there just in front him, looking extremely attractive with his tight clothes in black and his dark hair slicked back, looking at him penetratingly and maliciously with his blue eyes.

"Ben..." whispered the blond.

"Oh, what a wonderful surprise I never imagined to find right here in New York!" Benedict said while his lips smirked provocatively.

…………………………..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, in the end I took more time due to go up this new chapter but I hope you liked it ;)
> 
> As always I really apologize if I made mistakes, I always try my best! ;w;
> 
> And I want to thank you for all your comments, that makes me really happy and I appreciate all. And well the next chapter also will go up very soon :)
> 
> By the way I want to mention that Chris and Zach live in the penthouse on the top and Luke and Lee live in an apartment below :3


	19. Deslusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin is willing to clarify things once and rescue his relationship with Richard, however he unexpectedly meets Benedict in the same building where never imagined and misunderstandings inevitably arise.

****

**Chapter 19—Delusions**

"Ben?...what the hell ...?" asked Martin at last, hesitantly, not knowing how to act or what to say and then he left the elevator. His face showed an expression of annoyance mixed with great puzzlement. He could not assimilate the facts, he did not know why the hell all this was happening right now but he knew he did not want to stay too long in his presence, he needed to get away as soon as possible and be away from him. He did not want to see him, he did not want to continue to feel prey to his impudent blue eyes.

Soon Martin finally noticed that Chris and Zach also were there and then he sensed what was happening but he could not understand it at all and lamented the unfortunate and unexpected coincidence.

 _"Oh please, this cannot be happening right now!"_ Martin thought to himself, desperate to understand the situation and still urged to escape from there.

"Martin, what a great surprise!" Chris suddenly exclaimed, trying to liven up the awkward moment and he smiled at him as he touched amiably one of Martin's arms in greeting.

"This is a huge surprise that you are just right here, how did you know we were here?" Zach asked curious to Martin, also a little closer to him to greet him.

"I thought you were already in London" Benedict said smiling but when he tried to approach, Martin stepped back. Martin's face could not help showing his annoyance, it was almost obvious that whatever Benedict did Martin would react that way.

"No, I am...I just" muttered hesitantly Martin looking for a quick and accurate response, he wanted to avoid at all costs be close to Benedict, he wanted to avoid any physical contact with him and especially he wanted to avoid feeling his blue and stalker look upon him, that look that since that night of casual sex he felt that undressed him.

Chris and Zack immediately could feel the nervousness of Martin for what they thought not to molest them more.

"I do not know what has happened, but Zach and I are going to take the car in the parking lot, Ben, so we let you alone a moment, guys," said Chris giggling and smiling mischievously, especially looking at Ben in complicity. Chris gave him a pat on the back of Martin and then approached Benedict to whisper something in his ear as squeezed his arm a little "hey Ben, invite him tonight, _tiger_ " and then Chris stepped away and took Zach's hand to go together toward the elevator. Benedict smiled mischievously, the suggestion that his friend Chris had given had encouraged him a lot and now having Martin alone for him so unexpectedly, excited him greatly. Luck seemed to be on his side.

For his part, Martin did not know what to do, he was so stunned by the entire unexpected and distressing encounter that he had not noticed the obvious display of affection that Chris and Zach had to hold hands that way. His attention was focused only on be away from Benedict, he did not want to even argue with him, much less speak to him. In addition, Benedict would not break his purpose of going to the apartment of Lee and then find Richard there to clear their breakup, much less after doing all an exhaustive trip from New Zealand.

"Martin...I..." Benedict began saying with trembling and fawning voice, approaching back to him and before the blond raise his eyes to him, Benedict touched his shoulder down his hand slowly to also caress his arm and squeezing with intent. But Martin turned away from him again, not too abrupt but with full purpose to make him understand he did not want to have any physical contact with him.

"Listen Ben, I really do not know what the hell is going on. I do not know how this happened but if I'm here in New York is because I decided to take this route to return to London, I have to start shooting a film soon there, you know?" explained the blond with serious and decisive voice, his brow was a little furrowed, framing the rightness of his expression. But Benedict always enjoyed listen to him so annoying, he had always loved that side of him so directly and honestly, and it was also clear that Martin was not happy with the unexpected encounter and surely he was prone to provocation. Whenever Martin was irritated always drove him crazy, and besides Benedict also was not willing to pass up the opportunity to be with him that night unforeseen. If luck was on his side that could also consider having the best chance to satiate his carnal desire again.

"Oh I see, but I do not understand why take this long scale from Wellington to get to London but I'm glad you did it because you appeared here just when I've had to come to New York. What a coincidence! Do not you think? Because this has given us the opportunity to meet again in this city this way so random, must be that we have too much good luck. Or maybe fate is determined to reunite us together, or it’s that perhaps you already knew that Chris and Zach live here and you knew I would come with them?" asked Benedict using a seductive tone in his voice and trying to slowly approach him again.

Martin was more annoyed by the words of Benedict. He was trying to sidestep look, the expression on his face became more rigid and his exasperation gradually increased while he tried to avoid it. He could not answer Benedict immediately, he was tired of his usual cynicism, he did not want to talk to him even to counteract his stupid questions.

"No, I really did not know they live here and that also you were accompanying them. I thought you were in London," Martin said finally but with calmly voice though his face showed that he really was not.

"Martin wait, please, stop this austerity, you do not know how much this hurts me," Benedict said in a whispery voice, clinging to the waist of the blond to embrace him.

"Now what are you gonna do? Are you going to try to kiss me again? I'll beat your bloody face to throw each of your damn teeth if you dare" Martin said irritably without turning to see him. He was not yielding to the provocation of Benedict nor to his bold way to hold him and his seductive voice, but neither was putting too much resistance because he did not want to unleash a scandal in a building like that because of the impertinent folly of Benedict.

"Oh Martin please do not tempt me, you know you provoke me too much when you behave like this, I love when you are a difficult boy" muttered Benedict with sensual voice as his lips gently kissed the blond hair of Martin and his arms were still clinging to his body.

"Leave me alone Benedict, I did not come to see you, I told you so" snapped the annoying blond, but trying not to speak too loudly.

"Martin, we could spend a great night here in New York. Chris and Zach invited me to a prestigious nightclub, after that we could go to a good suite to have a good dose of sex" Benedict said cheekily, his hands began to tempt more obscenely Martin's body, even trying to delve beneath his clothes.

Martin could not take it anymore, Benedict always sexually harassed him with complete boldness. Martin increasingly considered more the idea that Benedict had no scruples and that was far too much of the Benedict who had been his best friend had just a few months ago. The current Benedict was almost unrecognizable for him.

"Benedict stop saying your stupid things. The last thing I would do is spend another fucking night with you" Martin snapped. But Benedict did not yield to his desire to continue caressing the bold that way, and although Martin began to struggle to break out of his arms, Benedict seemed to have much more advantage until he could make the body of Martin were facing him, contracted against his.

"Oh come on Martin ... I know you will love to do it, you will enjoy...a lot, you desire it" Benedict said excitedly, trying to kiss his neck "and also we know that you have no engagement now. You are a free man."

"Ben, dammit!" Martin could not believe that Benedict could be so cynical, he began hitting him as he could but Benedict held him harder, and soon began rubbing his groin with his knee while his hands audaciously touched the whole body of Martin. And despite all attempts trying to wriggle out of his arms Martin could not and it seemed almost an eternity though in reality since Chris and Zach had left there it had not elapsed more than a couple of minutes.

At a time when Benedict tried to kiss him on the lips, almost despaired, they could hear a serious and familiar voice that accused them in the background.

"You see what I said?" said that severe, masculine voice, sounding strong and annoyed by the corridor that for his intonation was not too close to them.

Hearing that voice, Martin and Benedict turned to see where it came from, but they knew well who it was.

"Oh no, Richard!" Martin said, still struggling to break out of the arms of Benedict. And just then Benedict released him and grinned to Richard who had walked to get just in front of them, frowning and with a fixed gaze and full of rage.

Behind Richard, were Lee and Luke who could not believe what they had witnessed, although they could realize that there was something too strange in all that. They were also very surprised because not explained how it was that Martin and Benedict were right there in the corridor that led to their apartment.

"Oh my..." ironic Benedict delivered with a smile of satisfaction, while envisioning the notably annoyed expression of Richard, showed in his face. Benedict enjoyed see him that way again.

Martin settled a little his clothes and approached Richard fearful but determined to try to give him a quick explanation. But Richard did not stop his rigid and accusingly gaze.

"So now you come to meet your bloody lover up here to New York? And just where I am, just to mock over me?" Richard asked very irritating.

"Richard is not, is not what it seems...listen, I came to New York because..." muttered Martin desperate.

"Now I understand what all this seemed so damn strange, and why there were so many coincidences, like meeting that bastard in the mall. Oh hell, however this doesn't matter anymore! Anyway you and I no longer have anything, besides even if you were not here in New York surely you would sleep with that stupid asshole in London, or anywhere in the damn world," Richard said angrily, his gaze stared at Martin with deep grudge and every time he looked at Benedict a kind of instincts murderers increased in his mind with the desire to punch and break his face, the same stupid face of ridicule cynical with which at that time Benedict still looked at him.

But Richard would do nothing against Benedict or against Martin, because he was a gentleman and because he had respect for the home of Lee and Luke.

"Richard please! That damn bastard and I are not lovers! Do not you realize that if I came to this damn city, from so far away, it was just to meet you? imbecile!! But I see that plus you always have to be suspicious of me the only thing that you limit yourself is to insult me" snapped the angry blond, looking at Richard with full anger because again he did not want to trust him.

"Stop your false speech Martin, I don’t need you to give me your absurd explanations. I can’t believe anything you say after what I just saw. You can go to bed with your stupid lover or where you please," said Richard and pushed Martin with some force to move him away from him, which caused Martin crashed against Ben.

Lee and Luke were stunned by the surprise event, they did not know what to say or what to think because they as Richard had reached to observe the incriminating closeness that Martin had with Benedict in the hallway and they knew that witness that certainly had caused big a shock to Richard, but they could not help them or assist. Both quickly greeted Martin with a brief smile that Martin barely corresponded and then both realized that the rejection of Richard had affected him, but neither stopped and they followed Richard to the elevator.

"C’mon guys, let this pair of bastards continue their own dirty affairs," said Richard before the elevator door opened but still looking at Martin with full rage, but internally he felt fragile and completely devastated. Martin was also angry but internally also felt torn to pieces, everything was spoiled again, the whole damn trip from Wellington had been in vain, but he knew he could not blame entirely to Richard for his hostile attitude because of any form it was a fact that he had found him in the company of Benedict amid that sexual harassment.

"Richard, please listen" Martin insisted again, reached him just before he entered into the elevator, and Richard tried to approach but the dark-haired immediately rejected him.

"Fuck off! Get away from me Martin, you know I don’t want to see you again, besides, now I have someone else!" Richard blurted out impulsively and quickly walked to the door of the elevator, then the elevator door opened and the three men entered leaving the dumbfounded blond unable to assimilate what Richard just had said.

Martin stood in front of the elevator door watching him senseless for a few seconds, his heart had broken again.

And Benedict was still there, right behind him, enjoying his egoistic triumph once more.

…………………………

 

Martin could not believe this was happening to him. First he had to get along with the bad surprise that Benedict was right there and then unfortunately Richard had discovered him in his arms in his vain attempt to wriggle out of him. But he could not help, things had happened so, to his misfortune, and now everything was hopeless, everything was spoiled. It seemed that life always was determined to make him unhappy.

"Martin ..." Benedict muttered trying to hold him back from behind but the blond managed to escape from his arms and turned to see him with repudiation.

"Get away from me, damn you!" snapped the furious blond and hurried away from there, running as fast as his legs provided him. He did not wait for the elevator to rise again so he decided to lower himself down the stairs, also he needed to release all his frustration down the stairs quickly to Benedict not reached him. He had nothing else to do in the building, he just wanted to escape from there as soon as possible. He had already served his purpose of seeing Richard although he had not been in the best way, he had nothing else to do in New York. He wanted to leave there soon, even he only wanted to be in London at that time.

"Please wait Martin" Benedict ordered quickly following him down the stairs. But Martin ignored him all the time, he did not want to hear him or see him, he did not wish to be touched by him. Then he knew it had always been a mistake to meet him but believe that Richard could forgive him so easily in New York there, it had been a biggest mistake.

Benedict walked down the stairs in a hurry to reach him, but Martin had an advantage because he had run even faster and when he was on the sidewalk he could immediately order a taxi just before Benedict managed to achieve him. Benedict was not so lucky to get a taxi at the time and then Chris and Zach noticed his presence and called him from their car that had been waiting for him, but they had failed to realize the escape of Martin.

"Ben, what happened? And where is Martin?" asked Chris when he got out of the car, noticing that Benedict was a bit panting but serious and directing his gaze to the bottom of the street where the taxi where Martin had escaped had passed, and he had lost sight of him.

"Martin...he fled in a taxi," Benedict said, still a little agitated and upset because he could not reach him. Chris was very surprised to hear that. At that time Zachary had reached them, he had left the car too.

"Something bad happened?" Chris asked to Benedict, patting his back to comfort him a bit.

Benedict then looked up at him, the blue eyes of both were found and Chris could read in his eyes that Benedict was worried and also seemed annoyed.

"Richard, he was here...in the same building, with Lee and Luke. They saw us together and an altercation ensued. So Martin fled because of Richard" Benedict began by saying and his agitated expression became an ironic smile suddenly outlined in his lips.

"What? Really? Why they were here?" Chris asked even more puzzled.

"I do not know, but ... after the fastidious Richard left the building, then Martin became upset and fled in a taxi," said Benedict, "and then I lost sight.”

"Wait, I can't understand anything," Chris said.

"I don’t even understand why they were right here," said Zach "is that perhaps all came together?"

"Guys, there are many things I should explain you," Benedict said. Zach and Chris felt more intrigued to know and then the three decided to postpone the departure to have fun at the nightclub and better go up to the apartment to talk there with more calm.

………………………..

While Benedict finished explaining to Zack and Chris why Richard had finally become his greatest rival telling his own version of the facts, Richard had decided to leave his hotel room and also withdraw the invitation that Luke and Lee had done to also go that night to a nightclub.

"Sorry guys, tonight I just ... I just want to be alone" were his exact words.

Lee and Luke had understood, they realized his rueful countenance, for that undoubtedly Richard was serious when he said he wanted to be alone rather than try to pretend to be fun as if nothing was wrong, but they could not understand anything of what had happened like the fact that Martin and Benedict were there on the site less than expected in that very compromising situation, in addition they could realize the cynicism in Benedict's face that both had managed to observe. And although both had seen it, they could not fully accept what Richard said was real, the fact that Martin had the effrontery to appear with his lover Benedict there at the right time just to spite him.

"Is that Martin looked so worried," said Lee when he and Luke spoke a little about what had happened outside their apartment, taking dinner together. Too many strange things had happened in one night.

Not far from there, in his hotel room, Richard could have enough loneliness to unload a little of his anger and frustration. He could not take off from his mind the memory of Martin being touching obscenely by Benedict in the middle of the corridor, in New York, in the city where he thought ever have to witness it, when he was assumed that Martin was in London.

"Damn it!, and I was still worrying about him when the fool was traveling the world with his stupid lover" Richard said angrily as he watched the night panorama of the big city from the large window of his room, containing all his fury in his clenched fist with which had the impulsive desire to hit anything with all his might to destroy it in order to curb some of his misery and frustration. But he would not, because he would not justify his anger with arrogance destroying things that did not belong to him, he was a civilized and educated man and would not be blinded by rage.

However, his anger was too much and he did not know how to take off from him, he did not know how he would be able to pacify him that night because he almost feel his blood boil, he could not help but remembered Martin in the arms of Benedict front of him and he could not forget the determining look of Martin staring at him, a deep and rancorous look that was much different to the sweet look he had always dedicated to him during their wonderful romance and especially during all their nights together after making love.

"Martin, why the hell you had to do this to me?! Why? Damn it! And the worst is that I am so stupid that I cannot stop loving you" repeated Richard constantly imagining with repudiation that then maybe Martin could be enjoying the night having sex with Benedict in a hotel.

"Sure now that bastard should be making love to him in this bloody city" sputtered absorbed, dropping into a corner of the room with both hands on his head almost in an effort to take off all his bad thoughts.

Thus, dejected and certainly hopeless, Richard remained so seated on the floor of that corner watching a photograph he held in his hands, where he and Martin appeared in one of their many happy times they had spent together was just a couple of months in Hawaii while also reproduced some music on his player, but now he was not listening the song of Martin _"One Love"_ that he had enjoyed hearing again in recent days, but now his IPod played the music of Radiohead, one of his favorite bands of alternative rock genre that for that moment seemed perfect hit with his disconsolate feelings. And the song that seemed to blend with his sorrow: _"how to disappear completely"._

_…………………………._

After his quick escape, Martin had also come to his hotel room. As he entered, the first thing he did was jump on the bed to suffer the misfortune of losing his only chance to talk to Richard because of that stupid and unexpectedly encounter with Benedict. He had not turned on his laptop but at that moment in his inbox, Aidan and Dean had already left him a message of encouragement wishing that everything that happened between Richard and he turned out fine, but Martin would not see it until the next day, this night perhaps only could be devoted to curse his bad luck and mourn a little due to his unhappiness.

"Damn it you bastard Benedict, damn it you bastard Richard, damn my bloody bad luck!" Grumbled under his breath as his eyes crystallized with tears and rested his blond head on the pillow "I will leave this fucking city tomorrow early, I do not want to be near Richard, he even not strives to listen me and I... I really cannot resist anymore."

Martin did not realize the time he was overcome by sleep, and in fact he had lost track of time since he had begun to mourn over his pillow but when he woke up early in the morning his mind had already cleared a bit of all his consternation. He had a slight headache but would opt to take some aspirin to relieve pain that was passenger, contrary to his heart pain that would not disappear.

"I wish it could be so easy to relieve this pain inside my chest," he said to himself despite feeling stupid for saying that "I already knew this would not work, I knew the whole damn trip from Wellington had been in vain."

A while later, Martin took a shower and then he got ready his things to leave the hotel as soon as possible. He could book the flight of the plane from early and he was lucky to find a flight out to London soon. He turned on his laptop before leaving the room and at last he saw the messages that Aidan had left him positively, but Martin did not answer even one. He kept his laptop, it was the last thing he did before leaving the room with his bags and being out he took the taxi that would take him to the airport. Soon he was already on board the plane. He had the seat next to the window so he looked away from the city until it was out of sight into the clouds. He wondered if the next time when he returned to New York he would feel aversion to revive the fateful memory of what absurdly had happened the night before.

Now he was going to London, the city where he had lived since he was very young, the city in which he had met Richard and where they had shared so much together, the same city where his body had been sexually abused being unconscious by whom before he considered his best friend. New York and Wellington could be cities where bad things had happened to him, but go back to London made him feel a bittersweet sensation and he could not imagine how will be his future from now on, an uncertain future in which Richard would not be.

But life must go on, even if it was not what he wanted.

…………………………….

 

Richard had spent the night sleeping on the bed without removing the blankets. He could not sleep until he had consumed a bottle of gin that he had ordered to bring as room service. Now he got a hangover due to his excessive alcohol consumption, but his frustration had failed to disappear even with that. But he was not willing to waste the rest of his life regretting what had happened nor could keep feeling dejected because Martin enjoyed having a lustful relationship with Benedict.

He rose from his bed, he still felt a bit dizzy because of the hangover and he realized he was still dressing the same clothes he had been wearing at the time when he witnessed the scene between Martin and Benedict because he had even slept with shoes on and then he decided to take a shower. After bathing he looked in the mirror and decided it was time to get rid of that entire beard, his new character also required him shaven. He shaved flush to leave his completely shaven face. He looked at his reflection at the end noticed that the lack of beard made him look rejuvenated, but also he recalled how Martin had always enjoyed stroking his beard, especially after having sex together when resting his blond head on his strong, hairy chest.

"I can't, Martin can never leave my mind. I do not know how the hell I could to forget him," he said to himself as he reached for a towel to wipe his face.

He finished grooming, dressed in casual clothes that made him look yet elegant and distinguished and finally he left the place, inevitably wondering if Martin was still in the city.

"Surely he's with that bastard Benedict" thought, when he had boarded the taxi. That afternoon he would meet his manager who had warned him that a day before had come to the city. It was time to forget everything about Martin and focus on his new job, even if it was really difficult for him. The next day he would depart to Detroit to meet the producer of the new film by that time had not yet a title. Richard was excited, terribly impatient and nervous at the same time because of this new film project, but he was also willing to divert his mind and memory of the beautiful relationship that had lived beside Martin.

He constantly observed some of the documents he was carrying in his briefcase, documents corresponding to his contract with this new film and then remembered how he had got the role and the same day he had auditioned.

Remember that day he had gone to say goodbye to Martin to the airport from Wellington when the blond would trip to London, just over a week after they returned from Comic Con in San Diego. The next day Richard had received the proposal for this new role in the United States, his first real role there and his first starring role outside the UK.

 _"That time, after Martin went to London I decided to accept the proposal of the audition,"_ he said to himself _"I said him nothing because I wanted to surprise him. I never imagined that while I was in New York auditioning, he was spending time with the bastard Benedict in London. And because of I was in New York I could take a direct flight to London, I did it because I wanted to see him, because I could not be separated from him too long, because I had gotten used to love him. I never imagined that in the meantime I was auditioning he was cheating me, I never imagined that on arriving to London and hold him in my arms surely he had been in arms of that son of a bitch and that they would continue taunting me even until my birthday. Why did you Martin? I loved you! I still love you. And you keep your cynicism determined to be with him and prove to me it even here._

Richard could not help but feel terribly disheartened by the memories of all the good and bad that had happened in his life since he had met Martin in person because the truth was that long ago he had noticed him as a platonic love which seemed then almost unattainable, since the first time he had seen him in the corridors of BBC in London in the summer of 1998, when he was about to graduate from LAMDA in England and when Martin had begun making some shoots for his brief participation in the famous medical series called _Casualty_. In Richard's mind came all those times he had seen him in BBC still without speaking him and even without knowing his name but since then Martin's sweet voice and his passive appearance greatly had captivated him without being able to explain completely. Richard recalled how he had then decided just to limit to watch him from afar as a kind of secret admirer, because Martin had been hired by BBC while he was still looking for the opportunity. Richard thought that it made Martin an admirable and very special person.

Richard could not forget the voice of the blond young guy since then, and his golden hair and his youthful and delicate silhouette. So it was usual for him deeper into the corridors of BBC always looking for him with his eyes in an effort to find him face to face, or at least for looking at him away. And that way was as repeatedly Richard managed to see him, but he never dared to speak him due to his shyness but soon he discovered his name: Martin John Christopher Freeman.

Richard could not ever forget his name or any aspect of him and even thought this might seem obsessive and even started to feel a stalker, but he could not miss the chance to see him always in the hallways or observe how he worked in a TV program.

Shortly after, Richard finally had the opportunity to also work for BBC but even until then he had not the audacity to approach Martin, because seeing his strange but innate delicacy was almost idyllic for him, to the point that he felt even try greet him with a pretext absurdity could be something no worthy enough for the blond. For that reason Richard thought at that time that he could never have a chance with the subtle blond, plus perhaps his sense of humor was so attractive for anyone that for that reason Martin always looked happily surrounded by friends and also perhaps he could have other secret loves. And that was the reason why Richard only continued just watching him from afar until that day when he was called to audition for the role of Thorin and he knew that Martin would be there and then Richard felt filled with a heightened emotion.

And he remembered when he finally had the opportunity to shake hands with him in a cordial greeting that would be the starting point of their mutual attraction consummated, because the fact was that Martin always had also been attracted to him since a long ago, but he also had not admitted for fear of being rejected. Unbeknownst both had always been interested romantically in the other, and their shy foolishness had prevented them speak until that day in Pinewood Studios in London, and not much time later they finally began the relationship they had longed, where they lived a beautiful romance where for both it was as if they had known each other for a lifetime. Both always imagined it was ideal, sublime, and when they reached the height of their love they knew they wanted to be together forever in an solemn promise facing the sea without knowing that everything would end abruptly in the most bitter form caused by a third party. But there was no remedy, although it was too disappointing and painful.

Everything had been wonderful until then but Richard knew that now both were on separated ways and although it was terribly difficult for him to accept he had to, he had to face it and get used to the fact that Martin had betrayed him and that from now on he should get used to see him with another man who was not him.

After seeing his manager in the afternoon and talk about his scheduled agenda, Richard went to the apartment of Lee and Luke to say goodbye to them before leaving New York.

On reaching the building he thought about what had happened right there, to his mind returned the memory of what he had witnessed between Martin and Benedict yesterday. For a moment he stood to observe that part of the corridor in some detail until he decided to walk to the apartment door of Lee and Look to say goodbye and thank them for their hospitality.

"I'm sorry Richard, we could not show you the options of vacant apartments as we promised" Lee said.

"I know, but it does not matter so do not worry. I'll be back here in a few days for that issue; in the meantime I'm going to Detroit. Later I'll have to shoot some scenes apparently also in Atlanta. And then in a short time I fear I must return to London, I have to visit my family and fix many issues there. But hey, I will not bother you anymore, guys, I don't want to disturb you talking about my explanations, because I know that both will be busy with your new films." Richard explained.

"I’m sorry for everything what happened yesterday, Rich" Luke said sincere.

"If you mean what happened with a certain blond I remember you I don’t want to talk about it anymore, much less mention his name," Richard said laconic and sighed a little "and well, I say goodbye you for now, I must leave early in the morning. I hope you have a good night," he said Richard kindly and extended his hand to shake with each of them and after he did, he took the elevator down to the main entrance and exit. Outside he took a taxi that took him to his hotel room. He didn't know if Martin and Benedict still were in New York, but that would be the last night for him there, although maybe in a few days would be back.

Night had fallen in the Big Apple and by that time the flight of Martin was about to land at one of the London airports. Benedict was still in New York. He still was intrigued to know if Martin had reached Richard. For his part, he would take his flight to London early the next morning.

…………………..

This morning Benedict had risen radiant and enthusiastic because soon he would return to London. He did his best to dress in the best way even though he could not see Martin until he got there. He had intuited that considering the great trouble he had caused to Richard, even if Martin would have reached him, surely things between them would not have arranged so easy. Surely after that Martin should return to London because it was very likely that because of what happened that night maybe Martin had rushed to take the next flight to there as soon as possible, especially knowing that Benedict was there.

"But now I'm coming over there, we'll meet again soon" Benedict thought to himself.

He took his suitcase, as he had been a few days in Los Angeles not really had too much luggage. Zach said goodbye to him with a big hug and told him all his good wishes for his trip back to London.

"I regret not being able to go with your, friend, but today I must address some issues with my agent and for his way to speech this morning on the phone I fear that he's not in a good mood," Zach explained apologetically. Benedict smiled and returned the hug also giving some pats on his back with camaraderie.

"Oh don’t worry friend, I appreciate all your hospitality" grateful Benedict said.

"But remember that I'm going with you, Ben, so don’t suffer," said Chris cheerful and patting the back of Benedict after he had finished saying goodbye to Zach with that hug.

"Yes Chris, thank you so much. So come on. We'll see you soon, Zach" Benedict said taking his suitcase.

"I hope all your business with Martin be solved soon!" Zach exclaimed and Benedict smiled and then he went after Chris to reach him to get into his car.

Chris and Benedict marched through the streets of New York in the vehicle of Chris to reach the airport. All the way both were enjoying a good chat enlivened with random comments, laughing and joking because Chris wanted to make feel good to Benedict because the night before he had been talking about Martin and although he not wanted, he talked about Richard and the situation between the three. What Chris did not know was that Benedict had told his more convenient version of the facts and that he had omitted a lot about the good relationship that Richard and Martin had.

Chris and Zach had tried to advise him in the best way because they really wanted to help him, but for the moment they could not do anything because they would not be in London but both hoped that Benedict would know to be smart to win to Richard and make him be away from Martin.

"Well, we got here, friend" announced Chris when they arrived at the airport, then looked for a good place to park the car.

When they got a good spot, both descended from the car. Benedict took his suitcase and both walked to the main entrance of the airport. It was a hot day and they had arrived quite early because there were still a couple of hours before the flight departed.

"Oh hell, it is very early and it's hot!" exclaimed Chris.

"But it's better this way Chris, I like to arrive an hour early to avoid the risk of losing my flight" Benedict said.

"I know, especially because you never know when you'll end up in a fucking traffic jam here in New York" Chris said giggling, "but hey, we don't have to wait one hour but two and here there is a devilish heat," he said the blond shaking a little his shirt to fan "Wait for me here a moment, okay? I'll go buy some soft drinks."

"Okay, I'll wait you here, Chris" Benedict replied smiling and then Chris went to a nearby shop there.

While Chris was going to make some purchases where surely he also would buy some cigarettes, Benedict decided to wait sitting at a table near the main entrance. It had been about ten minutes since Chris had gone to buy and during that time Benedict was amusing himself with his mobile phone, which kept many of the photos he had taken in different films. The most recent on his album were those that he had taken in recent days in Los Angeles and New York with Zach and Chris, but he also had many pictures of the shootings on the set of Sherlock and he treasured especially those in which he appeared beside Martin. But his distraction focused more on the photos he had taken in New Zealand during his brief visit to the set, the same day he had seen Martin characterized as a hobbit, because he could not help thinking that at that time the affection of Martin had been stolen by Richard and that filled him with jealousy and annoyance exacerbated.

"But Martin always looks so cute and sexy as a sweet hobbit," he said cheerfully to himself, watching over and over again that photo of him next to the hobbit on the screen of his mobile phone while his face could not fade a smirk.

"Oh wow, look who we have here, a stupid clown" said suddenly an ironic voice from near and it definitely was someone who was right in front of him.

The voice was strong, manly, sounded very familiar and intimidating and ironic. Before looking up, Benedict gave a satirical smile. He knew who it was. He could not be other than Richard.

..................................

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally I updated this chapter, although I had said I would publish a few days ago, but here it is and I hope you liked it ;)
> 
> Haha I’m sorry, I really love Benedict but I enjoy a lot doing him a son of a bitch xD
> 
> I apologize if I made mistakes ;w;
> 
> Each of your comments are appreciated, encouraged me much to go on :3
> 
> Oh and by the ways I also invite you to read the new spin-off of this story owo
> 
> Well and soon I'll upload another spin-off of this fic which will be explained about the past of Richard and Martin in the days when they met in BBC for the first time ^^


	20. New uncertain path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since the return to London and also one month since that disastrous misunderstanding in New York. For now Richard and Martin still are separated and engaged in their own work, longing that soon they can meet together again.

                                                                 

 

**Chapter 20—New uncertain path**

"I must say the same," Benedict muttered finally looking up at him, his smile never faded from his face. After watching Richard from head to toe with arrogance, Benedict rose from his seat and then he put the mobile phone in his pocket.

"Certainly you were seeing the disgusting things you do with your damn lover and that you enjoys saving on your mobile," Richard joked to realize the action of Benedict. Then he winced in annoyance.

Benedict's smile became even more prominent, as always he amused to see that the attitude full of jealousy of Richard to him, like when he went to show him that obscene material the night of his birthday in Wellington, that dirty unavoidable test of Martin's betrayal. Benedict then took the phone from his pocket again and showed him the screen where it appeared the photo of him and Martin dressed as a hobbit, a photo that was taken one day when Benedict had attended surprisingly to the film set. And Richard recalled that day, that although he and Martin were in a relationship he was filled with jealousy by the presence of Benedict there and his damn audacity to embrace Martin. Now he could understand why.

"I think you're good at guessing, haha but I will not show you the rest, my dear Ricky, it is not right to do it in this site and in family schedule. I am respectful" Benedict said mockingly.

Richard was beginning to exasperate him, but see Benedict always caused him troubles but this day Richard did not want to resist too much his sarcasms.

"You're a damn cynical Ben, surely you and your damn lover have been having sex everywhere during your stay in this city," Richard said again sarcastic but making further highlight his anger. His penetrating gaze showed all his repudiation towards Benedict.

Benedict giggled with derision. And before answering he noted that Richard also was carrying a suitcase.

"Yes Rich, you guessed right again... go you're good guessing, or maybe it's already something too obvious. Very soon everyone will know how well Martin and I are together as lovers, in fact we are about to give the official announcement" Benedict said cynically.

"I imagine that right now he should be here with you, you two will go to London to continue your crap together?" Richard asked wryly.

"No, actually, my dear Richard, he already went to London. But I'm on my way to catch him and so I realize you're traveling also. ¿London, too?" asked Benedict.

"Detroit, to work, but it is not your business," said Richard irritated, he could not stop staring rigidly at Benedict.

"Oh my, I heard that in Detroit there are very attractive and distinguished people, I say I would not want you to stay alone for the rest of your life. I wish you could soon find someone to fuck as good as Martin enjoys to be fucked, though his good ass is truly irreplaceable" Benedict said brazenly taunting.

At that time Richard could not contain himself any longer, sidestepped one second the look and immediately to the surprise of Benedict, Richard threw a strong punch in the face. He knew that it had been a bad idea to approach too much to Benedict because there would come a time when he could not help unleash his fury, but he had done and now felt a little liberated, although not enough because his mind was still full of anger.

Benedict stumbled upon receiving the crushing blow, had barely been able to perceive the air generated by the speed of the punch of Richard. Benedict put both hands to his face to cover the terrible pain that the punch had caused him inevitably. He thought he should react in the same way, he could not let Richard come out unscathed from all that, plus receive a blow on his nose only managed to increase his hatred towards Richard further, but when he lifted the look, Richard already had moved away walking with his suitcase into the main corridor to the airport as normal as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, hey you, stop fucking bastard!!" Chris exclaimed suddenly, he came hurrying behind Benedict. Chris had managed to witness the brief fight from a distance and even though he had hastened to interfere could not reach in time. When Chris was close enough to Benedict who was still suffering pain due to the punch, Richard had already advanced much of the corridor, almost lost among the people that were walking at the place. Chris looked at Benedict covering his face with his hands but it was noticeable that some blood pouring from his nose, which filled him with even more anger towards Richard.

"Ben, are you okay?" Chris asked gravely concerned.

"I'm fine Chris" Benedict mumbled with effort, watching for a moment the blood that had covered much of the palm of his hand.

"I'm going to catch that bastard! I'll give him his due right now!" Chris snapped furiously, preparing to reach Richard that at that time had already been lost sight among all other people.

"No, Chris" asked Benedict "leave it, I do not want you to get in trouble because of me" Benedict's voice sounded labored, the hit in the nose caused him difficulty breathing correctly and now should exhale through the mouth.

"I'll call the police then, friend," said Chris and tried to go in search of security features, but soon Benedict stopped him by an arm and with enough effort looked to him to ask him to do not.

"No, Chris, so please leave it. I don’t want problems. I'll be fine," said Benedict. Chris was not sure of his request. He was terribly upset about what happened, Benedict was his friend and after what he had told him about Richard and after seeing what happened Chris began to think that Richard was definitely not a good man.

"Really? This is not fair Ben!" Chris said trying to calm his anger, but seeing Benedict in that condition again caused him an inordinate desire to reach Richard.

"I'll be fine Chris, I just need to heal this. It's not so bad, I can breathe and talk to you, but it hurts like hell..." mumbled Ben difficult, wincing in pain. Soon Chris quickly helped him go to a medical service to the airport where they could cure the injury of Benedict urgently. In addition they had given him a strong painkiller that began to alleviate the terrible pain in a few minutes.

"Sir, can you tell us who was the person who did this? We can bring charges against that person, we could arrest him now if he is still at the airport," said one of the security guards as the nurse finished cure Benedict that was sitting on the couch. Benedict on his face still held a cloth soaked in his own blood.

"No-not, it's not necessary, actually it was only a dispute that I began with someone I knew and I suddenly said something that bothered him a lot and then he hit me taking me by surprise. It was only this blow. It was also my fault for provoking. I do not want to raise charges against him, all I want is to be in time to catch my flight back to London. I want to go home," Benedict said intoning his British accent however sounded a bit strange because the hit that still avoided him not to breathe properly. Besides now he could hardly feel the nose due to calming the nurse had injected.

Despite not being very secure, the guard did no more questions and obeyed the decision of Benedict. And when the nurse finished cure him, Benedict and Chris went out into the hallway again. The flight would leave in a few minutes and Benedict would soon board the plane.

"Richard has lost my respect Ben, I know what he has done to come between Martin and you have not been good and less after the bestial attitude that he had towards you a while ago. I thought he was a respectable, an educated dude, but I already saw that he easily reacts with violence. But I swear that next time I see him I think I could be forced to strike his damn face for you," Chris said with sarcasm and joking, certainly he was still too upset about what had happened and could not bear to see his friend Benedict suffering that pain.

Benedict smiled briefly and squeezed his arm; with his right hand he held a handkerchief over his nose that had given him in the infirmary.

"No Chris, I do not want you to get into this issue because I do not want to cause trouble. I'll find a way to Richard pay me all" Benedict said wryly, "and well, he said he will be in Detroit, I will go to London where Martin is, we can be away from him in the meantime and that he cannot avoid. Well my dear Chris, I think now it's time to go home, friend thank you very much for everything!" Benedict said still sore but greatly grateful to his friend Benedict and approached him to give him a warm hug. His suitcase had already passed through the band a while ago, now he did not carry more than the mobile where he saw photos of him and his companions on the film sets, especially the photos where he appeared next to Martin. Inwardly he was dying to enjoy seeing these photos once being inside the plane, see them always was very comforting to him and that could help reduce his physical pain.

Benedict also gave him a kiss on the cheek and the blond Chris gave him a couple of pats on the back. Benedict then walked to the exit to his flight that would take six hours to take him to London.

………………………

It had been a long journey, Martin had to travel half the world to get to London by the tedious stopover in New York just to see Richard and at the end all had been in vain.

All the way he could not stop thinking about everything what had happened, he could not forget the aversive sensation of feeling invasive of the hands of Benedict daringly touching his body in the middle of the hallway, he could not forget his cynicism and his excited face to have him cornered near the elevator, but most of all he could not forget the accusing eyes of Richard projecting on him all his hatred towards him to witness the scene suddenly.

At the moment he stepped London ground again he could not help thinking that the last time he had been there, the last day he had left for New Zealand had been in the company of the man he loved, clasping his hand with his, when they were hoping that both had a good trip to New Zealand and a prodigious return to their home together, as it should always be. But sadly this will not happen this time, what they had planned that time was now remote from their lives because they had broken their relationship, painfully.

He waited in the band in the airport for his luggage got reach to his hands and when he could take them, he went out there to take a taxi to take him home.

On the way he looked out the window the London streets that filled him again with melancholy. Everything always reminded him Richard, especially the city where both had lived so long.

A while later he was already coming to the building where his flat was, and when he entered the house felt the warmth of his home and turned on the light. The furnishings were covered by sheets and plastic to prevent dust during his long absence. Martin removed the plastic covers and sheets without much effort and when he had to remove the covering of the largest sofa he sat down to rest. He watched the living room carefully, it never had seemed so desolate. He felt he was in the middle of an empty room, although none of the furniture was moved, everything was like that last time in which he and Richard had done together a quick remodeling.

Then he went into the room, carrying his bags up there to unpack. Certainly his bags were heavy because he brought many things that he had occupied during his long stay in Wellington, and unpack everything meant he had a lot to do. But he was exhausted, and he was not lively enough to devote time and effort to do that. He only unpacked some from the suitcase and set out to accommodate some of his clothes in the closet. When he opened the closet he found a Richard's jacket, standing out among others clothes. It was one of the favorite jackets of Richard, and that one was the same that Benedict had seen on the couch the night that Martin had arrived in London before celebrating his birthday. Seeing the jacket hanging in the closet brought him back bittersweet memories, because it reminded him of Richard and made him remember his bloody night of casual sex with Benedict.

 _"Richard is about to move to live here with me"_ he remembered _._

"I guess I will give him back his jacket the next time," Martin said to himself. He took the jacket, held it in his hands for a moment and watched it carefully, feeling its texture and remembered how good Richard looked in it, then approached his face to perceive its aroma, even after all those weeks of be there hung still retained its fragrance, the jacket smelled like Richard. He closed his eyes to enjoy the scent of the fragrance and then put it on. The jacket was quite large and was heavy, he was not used to that kind of leather jackets but Richard dressing them always looked so handsome and manly, and feel it on his body felt as if he could also enjoy the company of Richard. The jacket could make him feel closer to him at that time. He did not want to remove it from the closet and although there were some other clothes of Richard, Martin preferred to feel that jacket specially.

Finally took off the jacket, he wrapped it in his arms and placed it on the bed to lie beside it. He was really exhausted, his eyelids seemed heavy and were about to force him to close his eyes. And while he was lying next to the jacket soon was overcome by fatigue waiting for his dream images appear only happy moments that he had happened beside Richard before the whole damn mess.

………………………

The flight to Detroit took Richard smoothly on a short trip of an hour. But when he arrived at the airport still could not stop thinking about the blow that had given to Benedict a while ago.

"I hope to have broken his cute nose," he said to himself as he smirked mischievously. But despite having discharged his anger in that way he could not help but feel jealous and irritated by the cynicism with which Benedict had referred to Martin. Soon his manager came to meet him at the airport and heading him out to where they would meet with the producer of his new film.

In a while they came to the building where the producer had ordered and Richard greeted him very kindly, although he still was internally annoyed to continue thinking of Martin and Benedict.

"Well Richard, in a moment my assistant will give you a part of the script and the other indications, okay? Sorry if now I cannot give you the indications for myself but, you know, I'm in the middle of a chat with other friend producers, directors and screenwriters. Could see you in a couple of hours?” said friendly the producer.

Richard smiled friendly too and took the script in his hands at the time the assistant of the producer handed it over in his hands.

"Yes, no problem. Meanwhile I will look into this" Richard said serious and concisely.

"Oh well the director will be also in this talk but when we finish we'll come with you and the other guys, right?" He said producer and Richard nodded again.

Then the producer went back to the room where he would be in conversation with people who had mentioned and meanwhile Richard decided to take a seat in the studio to begin by reviewing his role and the script. By that time his manager had gone somewhere and Richard could have the comfort of studying alone in that place that the assistant had given him.

After a while, while Richard studied the script self-absorbed, someone greeted him. When he took off his attention from the script for a moment he looked up at the person who just had called him and realized that it was Simon Pegg.

"Hey! Hey, Mr. Armitage!" Pegg said cheerful greeting him. Pegg extended his hand to greet him friendly with a smile outlined "what a great and pleasant surprise to find you right here!" Pegg exclaimed.

Richard was greatly surprised by the presence of Pegg there, he rose from his place to match his greetings and shook his hand.

"Simon, what a surprise! I did not think you were in the United States and less here," Richard said, surprised but smiling confusing.

“I didn’t imagine that I could find you here neither. I thought you were filming the Hobbit in New Zealand," Pegg said.

"I was, but we just finished the main period of filming. At the moment I am about to start a new film here in Detroit," said Richard with some hesitation "And what about you? You were filming Star Trek, is not it?" he asked curious.

"Oh yes, but my participation there ended a couple of months ago, at least in terms of scenes because actually I came here with J.J. to make some revisions in the script and the post-production and that stuff. Just now we finished having a meeting," said Pegg.

"Oh I see, then Mr. Abrams is here too," Richard said.

"Yes, but hey my visit was brief. Even just today I will return to London, I will begin a new film there, you know? We almost have the time of filming over," said Pegg, his smile not blurred of his face while Richard could hardly conceal that he was not in an optimum mood.

"London? New film? Sounds good, I've always liked your performances Simon, especially with Nick, you know how much I love British humor," said Richard giggling but certainly uneasy.

"Yes, it's a new film I will film next to Martin! Oh by the way, do you know if he already returned to London?" Pegg asked energetic, but the fact of mention Martin caused Richard feel even more uncomfortable, but he could not avoid the issue.

"Yes, I think he already returned to London. Well, I came back here from Wellington two days ago, I guess he traveled to London from Wellington at the same time" Richard said irresolute, sidestepping a little the look.

"How do you _think_? Is that you and he cannot get along? Well, you seem to be a serious mate but very friendly and Martin…he is a little grumpy hobbit but he's very peaceful and witty. Haha I love that guy really, always so grumpy, but at the same time always he has a redialing British sense of humor that infects anyone. He is also as sweet as a cotton candy" Pegg said, "but come on! The Hobbit and the King of Erebor cannot be enemies!" he exclaimed.

"No, Martin and I do not get along wrong, but hey we're just co-workers. I cannot know everything he does," said Richard laconic "although I agree that his sense of humor is always very good, he always has been loved for that in the film set."

"Haha yes, also he is a small milky sweet, too sweet to be a man who has reached forty, haha I think that's why Cumber Wumbers loves him!" Pegg exclaimed.

The comment that Pegg had said had unleashed a new wave of internal jealousy in Richard, he feared not being able to resist anymore, but Pegg was not to blame and there was no need to give him explanations or reveal that not too long ago he and Martin were a couple and now because of Benedict their relationship had gone to hell.

"Really?" Richard asked sarcastically, though Pegg did not notice.

"Yes, Cumbers Wumbers... haha I mean Benedict, he has always been in love with the little hobbit, and well I think Martin loves him too, because in London they were always together everywhere and on the set of Sherlock just looked like they could not be separated from each other. In addition Benedict always got the sweeter side of the grumpy hobbit. I would not be surprised that now that they will be again in London they finally become a couple, sure to be separated due to the work of Martin in Wellington made them miss each other a lot" Pegg explained smiling effusive, he seemed happy to imagine that and he could not imagine how much it hurt to Richard to hear him say that, much less could imagine the growing anger of his jealousy.

"Are you serious? Martin told you he is in love with Benedict? Did he show interest in him?" Richard inquired normally, but containing internally his great jealousy.

"Yes, Martin has always loved Ben Cumbers! God, he always told me how much affection he have for Ben and Benny always told me how much he liked Martin because you know Ben is bisexual and Martin is gay, well actually he never has confessed that openly but it is an open secret that everyone guess, just like the relationship of those two, and well I think it's a matter of time before those two end up together officially. Haha I must say that I really would be happy to see that they finally decide to make that step, it could even be their best man at their gay wedding, I really would love," said Pegg chuckling, showing against Richard all his smile caused by the excitement of his own words.

"Maybe you're right, Simon, maybe soon you’ll be surprised that they already are together," Richard said making an ironic smile that transformed into a grimace of pain when he sidestepped away. Inside he wanted to scream in rage with all his strength, hitting whatever was in his path and also wanted at that time to have hit more Benedict when he had the chance, but then he also thought that despite the damn presumption of Benedict after all he had never wrested him the love of Martin, apparently because Martin had always been of him.

"Really? Well you've worked with Martin in Wellington for over a year, in addition to the time in film sets where you were together in London from months earlier during the trials, the dwarf camp and that stuff, surely you must know something so I'll be curious to ask…" Pegg said insistent and looking at him mischievously to make him confess "have not you noticed anything more than friendship in those two?."

But Richard had reached the limit of exasperation and now he was unwilling to continue pretending that nothing bad happened, but he did not want to discuss about that issue with Pegg. Moreover, although he would not admit it at the time the smile of Pegg seemed really stupid and irritating.

"No, sorry, I do not know anything about that. And if you excuse me, I must go now, I'm in a hurry. My producer is waiting for me. Well, I see you soon Simon, it was good to meet you by surprise in this place," Richard said extremely serious and sharp and quickly he took his papers and then shake hands with Pegg for a brief moment and went out there as soon as possible. Turning back to Pegg, finally he showed on his face a rigid expression, frowning and his teeth almost squeaking by angry.

Pegg felt greatly surprised by the suddenly elusive attitude of Richard, but he had always thought that Richard was a very serious man and even a little bit frightening and therefore he tried to downplay. Pegg waited for J.J. Abrams left the office where he was with other important gentlemen, still wondering if Richard was always so irritable and then he and his companions left the building together.

………………………

After a long journey, Benedict finally arrived at one of the London airports. By that time the pain of his nose had already eased enough and now allowed him to breathe better. Apparently his voice no longer sounded strange to speak, but definitely still perceive some pain so he continued taking painkillers the doctor of airport in New York had prescribed.

For his fortune, the trip had become less exhaustive because he had slept most of the time, although he would not to tell anyone in his dreams had been present the image of the blond who desired to see.

The excitement of knowing that soon he would reunite with him again in this important city, which had been a silent witness to many of their encounters, increased with the passing of the minutes.

Benedict rushed off the plane and walked quickly to the exit where the band would carry his luggage up his hands. Within minutes he was finally outside where he took a taxi to take him to his home.

Despite his great desire to reunite with Martin he preferred to first go to his own flat to take a shower and leave his things in order, anyway it was the best that Martin would see him more lucid and not under those conditions.

When he got home and saw himself in the reflection of the mirror above the sink, he realized better than before the damage it had caused the blow that Richard had given him in the face, even though had spent several hours from that, his nose still was terribly, noticeable swollen.

"Actually I would not mind kissing Martin having my nose hurt," he said to himself smirking in the mirror, but then he could not help but wince a little because of the pain. He thought then that after all it was best to wait until his face healed.

But his desire to be with Martin was too great. He looked again at the pictures on his mobile he had and later in his own room he masturbated himself a little, fantasizing that would soon have the opportunity to have the blond in his arms one more time.

………………………

It had been three days since Martin had returned to London, they would begin shooting the new shoot the next day, Simon Pegg had made a call the night before announcing that he had finally returned to London and everything was ready. That morning Martin went with his manager and producers to discuss the start of filming and although he went over there without much effort arrived on time showing his full readiness to start as soon as possible. He met the production and some of his companions in the place where they had said and he greeted them with a handshake and a guileless smile but inside he were dying by his misery.

The meeting ended earlier that day, but in some strange way he did not feel relieved. Martin had had a bad feeling from the first moment he had stepped on that building that morning, a bad feeling that had already intuited from before and that was materialized after midday, for his bad luck. In one of the aisles, when he was about to go home, suddenly he found himself with Benedict who greeted him with a broad smile.

"Martin, at last we meet here in London, again" Benedict mumbled greeting him provocatively, looking him up and down with his cynical and possessive smile. And Martin was terribly uncomfortable and disgusted to see him, but he didn't want to get away and returned the greeting, just for courtesy. Inwardly Martin kept thinking how different it was now the treat they both had with each other now, because it had been only a few months ago when was the last time they had been in those same facilities treating each other like best friends. Now Martin could not help feeling all lasciviousness of the gaze of Benedict on him every time he saw him that way, and he could never forget that Benedict had taken sexual possession of his body while his mind was unconscious lost in alcohol that cursed night of his birthday.

"Hello, Ben. I see you're back in London," Martin said gruffly without flipping to see him too much. He hesitated whether to shake hands or not with him but he did not want to seem impolite before his companions, much less raise suspicions about the problems he now had with Ben. So Martin shook hands with Benedict. Benedict's hand was a bit damp, and even shook hands for a brief moment Martin could feel the way Benedict squeezed him with intent not to release it.

Benedict smirked suggestively without stop looking at him that way. By that time the damage caused by the heavy punch that Richard had given him three days did not seem visible. The swelling had gone down and there was not a single scar. And while Benedict was still holding the hand of the blond in his, the rest of their teammates and acquaintances passed near them in the same corridor.

"Oh yes, I came as soon as you came over here, well I think I took the next flight after yours" explained Benedict and stepped forward to be closer to him. Some fellow greeted them momentarily.

Martin frowned slightly furrowed, did not want to show too that in fact the presence of Benedict before him now disliked greatly, he did not want to show to others that Benedict and he was no longer the best friends as it had been before and that it was due to weighty reasons. None of it was the responsibility of others so he should say nothing.

"Really? I find it so strange that you did not go to harass me immediately you arrived to London," said Martin sarcastic but quietly, and had decided to look at him firmly.

Benedict bypassed a little the look, pretending he looked at his companions and raised his hand to wave them back. Then he turned to Martin, who was still looking at him accusingly, Ben smiled carefree.

"In fact, you do not know how much I longed to see you as soon as I arrived, Martin" Benedict began speaking softly, then rested one hand on the shoulder of the blond, he squeezed a little his shoulder with intent, Martin felt it like a heavy caress "but I preferred to wait, I didn't want you to see what your boyfriend did me... oh, I mean your ex" Ben said cynically.

Martin was intrigued by his words, he knew exactly what he meant but felt that perhaps could not control his patience too much. And he thought Benedict also was becoming increasingly more cynical, he could expect anything from him.

"What the hell do you mean?" the blond asked him a bit annoying and crossed his arms.

"Armitage, he hit me hard on the face at the airport in New York, he did it when I said him I would come to London to meet you. I was honest when I commented how much I desired to see you, you know that's the truth. Then the bastard hit me like a wild that he is. Chris he was with me at that time, he witnessed. And I did not want you to see me like that, with half broken nose" whispery Benedict said, looking at Martin calmly, still squeezing his shoulder.

Martin did not know what to say about it, but he knew he was getting to know more of the haughty side of Benedict and that was sure been the cause of the aforementioned tiff.

"Benedict, I don’t know what the fuck you said him, sure another of your cynical lies, I don’t know if this is true but I don’t want to know anything about it. I don’t care what you two do to fight for me as if I were a bloody object of you," said Martin severe.

"Armitage should be thankful that I did not tell the police it was he who hit me and I decided not to bring charges against him," said Benedict, immutable in his cynicism. Martin stepped back, trying not to fall into his provocation and stepped away from him.

"Ben, I don’t want to know anything about you, or Richard or anyone. I said it. And now, if you have nothing else to say, I'm leaving," said Martin seriously and decided to walk down the hall to reach the exit. Benedict did not stop him by arm as Martin had expected, but spoke before the blond came to the elevator.

"Martin, do you have free afternoon? We could go somewhere. Don’t think it's something bad, I decided I want to clarify things with you at once," Benedict said. Martin paused for a brief moment, but without turning to see him, he could not forget everything that Benedict had caused lately, including that daring way he had touched him in the hallway in New York, but he really did not want to fall in his provocations and this sure was one of those, because he simply could no longer believe that he intended to clarify things.

"No, Ben” said the blond, then took the elevator.

………………………

It had been exactly one month since the last time Richard and Martin had been in that disastrous misunderstanding in New York. Every day had become almost like an eternal time because there was almost time of day they did not to think of each other and yet at the same time also looked like it was yesterday the last time they had seen in the film set in New Zealand , one last time before finishing their filming the hobbit after over one year, one last time when they were treated each other as if they were strangers, ignoring each other and sadly at the end of filming when everyone had sacked each other, they did not.

The filming of the new movie had been made during the last month with good performance. As Simon Pegg arrived in London they began filming at different points of the city. This morning they were filming again in Camden, the popular and busy area north of London, and despite the good weather at noon and camaraderie among colleagues and staff of production, Martin could not help feeling overwhelmed by his anxiety. Although he always tried to do right it goes unnoticed it was something that anyone could easily notice it.

That morning had begun shooting different shots from early in the morning, and shortly after noon they could take a break. Martin, characterized with elegant costume depicting his character with his perfectly coiffed blond hair back and then he decided to go alone to take a seat at a nearby site. He wanted to get away from the others, especially because he didn't want to be near Pegg because lately Martin just could not resist too much all his stupid insinuations that always wanted to pass off as a joke and especially this day Martin did not wish to pretend that his stupid jokes were funny. Furthermore since Pegg had returned to London since one month ago, after finishing his participation in Star Trek, Pegg had become more acid than usual with his jokes and much more insistent in the relationship that Martin could have with Benedict.

Martin had always believed that despite his acidity, the jokes of his castmate and friend Pegg had always had a touch of grace. But currently he did not like, especially because during filming sometimes Benedict had the daring of appearing where they were filmed on the pretext of greeting him and accompany him to his home at the end, and Pegg always found a way to make insinuations about it using his sarcastic sense of humor.

"hey Martin, it seems that today Cumbers Wumbers also come, he just sent me message. It is fortunate that now he is not working out of town, so you can have him closer to you" Pegg said as he approached suddenly the blond, Martin regretted that Pegg had found him in the middle of other people, his attempt to stay away from him had failed, but had to pretend it did not to care, although again always insist on his relationship with Benedict.

"Oh I see, it is no longer surprising of him. Do not you think?" He said the blond without much effort, pretending that his sight was distracted by watching the rest of the people.

"I do not know why you ignore him! It’s a good opportunity! You got him in your hands!" Pegg insisted.

"I told you he and I have nothing, stop teasing" Martin said.

Pegg sat beside him, he smiled even more showing off his white teeth and then insisted on showing the message he had received from Benedict on his mobile phone.

"Hey look kitten, look how Cumbers Wumbers takes care about you. He's crazy about you!" playful Pegg said.

To hear him say that, Martin had a bad feeling imprisoning his chest and winced a little.

"Why the hell suddenly you are calling me like that?" He asked the blond a little exalted and although hesitantly he inched to watch the screen of the mobile phone of Pegg,

"haha how?" Pegg asked, still smiling, at that moment Martin thought his smile seemed more stupid than usual.

"That, _Kitten_ , that shit" muttered the blond and then sidestepped slightly the look nervously.

"Oh well look at Kitten, Benny Cumbers called you that on the message, you fool!" Pegg said. The oppressive feeling in his chest seemed heavier and doubtful Martin looked at the mobile photo of Simon to corroborate what he said was true.

_"Pegg, please tell to kitten that today I will go there but later than usual"_

When Martin finished reading the message could not explain why Benedict suddenly had named him like that. That was the way Richard had always called him affectionately, but it was not something he believe that Benedict knew. Read the message was causing him many bad feelings, which however could not explain.

Martin handed the phone to Simon and quickly put both hands to his knees to dry a little his sweat hands that had generated due to his nervousness.

"So what makes you think that means me?" Martin asked, trying not to show his displeasure.

"You need to be an idiot not to see, my dear Martin! Get it! Benny is in love with you!" effusive Pegg said, taking a couple of pats on the back of the blond. Internally Martin felt increasingly annoyed.

"I still do not know what you mean, and I don't think so, stop saying that" said the blond almost inaudible, again dodging the look.

"Also Cumbers lately has referred to you that way, kitten! Oh dear, it's so sweet of him! I realize that you really drive him crazy. Hey! But that should cheer up you. Oh I got it, I got it! surely you are walk in denial stage just to make him wait and cause his desire for you increases! But I know he cannot resist you, my friend, but please don't be so cruel to Benny. Anyway I just hope that soon he and you walk together hand in hand everywhere, to me it would make me very happy to see you two together and happy at last, anyway since a few years ago everyone knows how much you both attract each other" said Pegg even more energetic, but Martin continued undeterred by his words. Martin wanted that Pegg to shut up once.

"I do not know, and you please stop saying so many idiocies," said the blond biting without turning to see him. Pegg did not change his animosity and did not stop smiling excited.

"Well grumpy kitten, anyway, the rest is over. It is time for us to return to film, come on!" Pegg said, gave a couple of pats on the back of Martin and rose from his seat to go back to where they would make the following shots. Martin rubbed a little his face with both hands, he was really upset at the insistence of Pegg and Benedict, but for now he just couldn't do anything against it, he just rose to reach Pegg, should continue.

………………………

That afternoon, as Benedict had announced, he appeared again in Camden locations where the production would be filming. A few days ago it had been Halloween and in some houses still could see some allusive adornments to that celebration.

Martin greeted Benedict politely and normally before his castmates and staff, but soon he found a way to get away from him when he had the opportunity while Pegg and other colleagues talked with Benedict at the end of filming that day.

Soon the blond managed to reach the end of the street where he took a taxi to take him home. He was relieved not to have to endure over Benedict or Pegg. Now he just wanted to be at home and relax a little, loneliness, at least it was better than harassment.

When Martin arrived at his building soon he rose to his level by the stairs and not using the elevator, even though his feet were a little tired that day because the producer had made them repeated many shots until he was satisfied. Martin hurried as much as he could because he feared that somehow Benedict could reach him up there, he wanted to get home quickly, that was his refuge where he could be safe from him.

As he reached his level, to his enormous surprise he realized that right in front of the door of his house it was something unexpected. Martin had a terribly oppressive feeling in his chest when he saw him, standing right there in front of him, a feeling that got down to his stomach and it also made him feel paralyzed. Richard was there, looking at him seriously just outside his door, handsome as ever, wearing a long trench coat in black color and no beard on his face.

Martin remained stunned for a few seconds, he never have expected to find him right there. Martin noticed that he had almost forgotten what it was to be alone with him and it almost seemed to be an illusion as if his mind was trying to fool him. Hesitantly he walked over to him, being face to face he realized it was real, but he did not know how to act, did not even know whether to say hello. He did not know the reason why Richard was there, maybe he could wait to be recriminated for him again, maybe Richard would say him again how much he despised him and Martin really did not want to hear him saying that again, but he also wanted to be near him, say him hello, say him anything, being standing in front of him almost made him feel the impulsive desire to embrace him.

Richard continued looking serious and determined, even there had not been words between them during that short time.

 _"Richard..."_ thought Martin, he believed that from his mouth had left that word but the truth was that had not done.

 _"Martin..."_ Richard said internally, from his voice had not left that word neither. So far the communication between them had only been through the irresolute glances, and both gave a step forward to get closer to each other.

"What are you doing...?" Mumbled the blond finally, shy, fearful of what might happen, and realized that this time he actually had spoken with his own voice.

"It's been a month since we met the last time" Richard muttered seriously, was internally restrained, was realizing again that Martin always looked very beautiful and this was no exception.

"Yes, a month...from that," whispered the blond hesitantly, he did not want to take up this thorny issue that had ended so badly the last time and sidestepped the look. Without wishing, his gaze fell on Richard's hand, wearing a leather glove, Martin had the impulsive desire to at least shake his hand but before he had the initiative, Richard took his to shake.

Martin returned his greeting, iffy but stupidly excited to have at least that peaceful greeting with him, even was exciting him the fact that Richard immediately had taken his left hand, because Richard never forgot that he was left handed, Richard always took his left hand.

"Forget that, Martin" Richard muttered with serious but subdued voice, still shaking the hand of the blond in his. Their hands continued like that for a moment, neither admitted how much it moved them to feel their hands united that way.

And to hear him say that, Martin could not help feeling a little hopeful. He thought maybe this could be a good opportunity to try again to talk to Richard in an effort to clarify all the damn misunderstanding, but he knew he should not to rush or allow be betraying by his own emotion, knew he had to analyze the situation before acting.

"Err do you want to go in? It's a bit cold out here," said Martin suddenly shy, hurrying to get out from his pocket the set of keys of his flat. Martin tried to approach the key to the lock, felt his nervousness prevented him from quickly finding the right key and feeling the presence of Richard just behind him made him feel a lot of tingly sensations of excitement in his stomach.

"okay" replied Richard quietly and serene, and seeing that the blond had difficulty finding the key that opened the door, Richard got closer to him to help "I think this is the key, Martin, if you have not changed the lock," said Richard, saying what was the key corresponding to the door. Martin giggled feeling foolish for not to remember it was that, because every day he used it, but the presence of Richard really made him feel nervous.

When he finally was able to open the door, Martin went in first, and he continued feeling the presence of Richard behind him, a presence so different from the others, a presence that made him feel pretty good, safe. The blond groped for the light switch on the wall and turned on the light. Then Richard unexpectedly bumped into him and unavoidably for a moment they had a greater contact with their bodies.

"I'm sorry Martin, the last time I was here this plant pot was not here," Richard excused himself a little shy. Martin smiled for a moment, almost was about to say him affectionately _"you fool"_ but he didn't.

"Yes, I just bought this plant a few days ago in fact" explained the blond certainly nervous "but please sit down," said the blond. It felt weird that now he was treating Richard as if he were a guest else, it felt strange that so far there was no tension unleashing an argument between them, and it was weird too because it still could not be clear why Richard was right here right now visiting him.

"Do you want something to drink" asked Martin internally irresolute when Richard had already taken a seat on one of the couches.

"A glass of water would be fine...kitt...Martin" Richard muttering, quickly sidestepping eyes to realize how he had been about to call him. Martin realized he had been about to call him fondly, but that still could not mean anything to him, he knew that Richard should continue still too upset with him. Without another word, the blond turned to head to the kitchen which was not far from there, his home was not too big after all. And to see him back, Richard realized how much he had missed seeing him from that angle, see his back, his silhouette, his blond hair from the nape. Richard felt the impulsive desire to get up at that moment and hug him from behind, but suddenly he remembered that Martin was no longer of him.

 _"He's always looks so beautiful. But...sure he has been with Benedict all this time"_ suddenly thought to himself. His scowl turned to pucker slightly helplessly, it was bitter consider that again and again but surely it was the truth.

Martin turned to him and handed him the glass of water, then decided to sit next to him nervously on the same couch.

"You just got back to London?" He inquired the blond finally breaking the silence.

Richard drank some water and turned to him to answer.

"Yes, in fact I just got here a few hours ago. First I went to my flat and… then I realized that there you left some things. I knew I should return you them. Forgive me if I do so far, but I've been working all this time in Detroit" Richard explained with softened voice, yet his voice never ceased to sound serious and masculine, such a sensual voice that always maddened Martin especially now that Richard was using calmly.

"Oh yes, it's true. Here there are also some of your things," said the blond trying not to be hypnotized too much for his provocative voice and rose quickly from the couch, "I'll go get your stuff right now, I have them organized," said the blond.

Richard finished drinking the contents of his glass, inside he also felt nervous and then rose from his seat to reach Martin that had gone to the master bedroom.

"I had been waiting to give you back your things when I could meet you again, Richard," said the blond from inside the bedroom and when he realized Richard was right behind him, stealthy wordlessly, but he could feel his breath almost near his ear.

Before turning to see Richard, Martin took the jacket from the closet and then turned to give it to the dark-haired without looking at him so much. Richard received the jacket, a bit surprised because actually he had almost forgotten that he had left it there in Martin's flat.

"Thank you," said Richard laconic but inside he felt shocked by seeing Martin handing him shy the jacket. Martin looked so tender as always.

"No problem, I was keeping saved everything to return you the next time I could see you as I said..." muttered the blond doubtfully and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh your things... I will give you them back tomorrow, I can come personally to bring them. Especially because I will vacate that flat soon, I'll move during a season to New York," said Richard, he was trying to be frank in the excitement of announcing he would move to that acclaimed city, but the fact was that the idea had never excited him too much and say that now to Martin was almost like a desperate way of saying that he did that just to get away from him and try to forget him and forget their bitter separation.

To hear him say that, Martin again felt something break inside him, because although would not admit he had the intuition that Richard wanted to be as far as possible from him, but he loved him and all he wanted was his welfare and would respect his decisions.

"That...is a surprise," muttered Martin, trying to make his voice would not break "I guess you've found a good place near where Lee live, maybe you..." Martin had difficulty finishing pronouncing his words and bypassed the look to avoid looking at Richard's eyes.

"No, we will not be neighbors or anything like that. Just before coming to London he and Luke helped me to see a good area, but it is a bit far from where they live. I also think it's better this way, they are having a very good relationship living together and I think it's not the best thing bother them with my presence, I would not interfere in their privacy even though they have become quite good friends of mine, recently," said Richard softly. Learn all that also reassured Martin because he did not know that Lee and Luke were having a relationship together.

"I did not know they were a couple," said the blond still surprised by the news and finally raising his eyes to Richard who smiled briefly.

"Yes, from several months they have been dating, but there are still few who know their secret. I hope you can keep it" he said Richard then was he who tried to sidestep the look, he could hardly resist the beautiful greyish of the gaze of Martin every time he looked at him.

"I will not say anything, even I never talked about our relationship..." muttered the embarrassed blond. Richard could not help but this time he looked at him with some severity.

"as you didn't tell about what you did with Benedict" Richard said suddenly, cold and succinct. Martin felt those words as a cruel stab, he thought this would unleash among them an angry discussion.

"Richard...I have been trying to clear that matter..." muttered Martin afraid of not using the correct order of the words he wanted to express, could feel an uncomfortable moment of silence between them as Richard waited for his explanation, looking at him with stern eyes.

"That does not matter anymore, I did not come to argue about this same damn thing again. I just came here to say you about the things you left in my flat, and to give you back this set of keys of yours. It's not right I continue keeping them, nor was right to come in to your flat and that was why I decided to wait for you to come to give them to you personally," said Richard as he delivered to Martin the set of keys to his flat, which had kept saved until now. Doubtfully, Martin took the keys, the coldness of the metal they were made was not comparable to the coldness he now felt inside his chest.

"Yes, you're right Richard... and I appreciate you took the trouble even wait for me to arrive. But well, I guess I should do the same and give you back the keys of your flat right now. Wait, I'm going to be back here in a moment" muttered Martin nervous and when he was trying to move toward the exit of the room he tripped over the foot of Richard.

"Be careful Mart... Martin" Richard said, had stopped him taking him by the arm. Martin was embarrassed by that awkwardness on his part, but at the same time being in Richard's arms to avoid a fall comforted him too much, a placid sensation that he could not explain, he had always felt protected under the shelter of his arms.

"Sorry, I am an idiot" Martin said with quiet voice, felt his cheeks blushed a little, and Richard still held him in his arms. Without avoid, as he rose to return to walk toward the door, he faces were closer and his eyes stared at Richard's blue eyes. At that moment Martin noticed his distress in his gaze. Martin wanted to hug him, could read the sadness in the eyes of the man he loved, but at the same time his own cowardice and shame prevented him from giving in to the impulse. He did not want to bother him more with the same, the wound of betrayal still did not heal and it wouldn’t do quickly and insist only would hurt him more.

"Don’t worry," Richard said very quietly and released him. Without saying another word, Martin went into the hall. On one of the walls were placed some keys hanged and Martin placed there the keys that Richard had given him back just a moment ago. Doubtful then Martin took the keys instead he should return now to Richard, because this would be another way to demarcate all that in a not too distant time they had agreed to mutually share all what was of both. This was another way to close this tortuous cycle, a bloody cycle that never ended.

"Here are your keys..." the blond said as he turned, from before doing so and had noticed that Richard had left the room following him and now he was just behind him.

"Thanks," muttered Richard succinct and took that set of keys from the hands of the blond that gave them to him shyly.

Richard kept the keys in his pocket, in one of his arms he already had the things that Martin just had given him back a moment ago. There was a brief but awkward moment of silence in which both were not able to look at each other again, until a sigh of the blond broke the silence.

"Well, I think that's all" Martin muttered with feigned satisfaction, with eagerness to conceal his torment.

"You look very well dressed like that, Martin. I've always liked when you comb your hair that way" confessed Richard calmly, lost in admiration that caused him to see Martin elegantly dressed that way right in front of him. The hall light was marvelously shining reflected on his blond hair.

Martin felt surprised by the compliment, it was not something that no longer could expect from Richard but it certainly was something to get used to long for. He blushed again and on his lips a subtle smile displayed a little of the real emotion he felt listening Richard saying him that.

"Thank you," replied Martin shy and brief.

"It's characterization of your new character, right? I'll be glad to see your new film" Richard said sincere but without losing his seriousness, though internally he could hardly contain his desire to hug him, to have him back in his arms.

"Yes, we've been shooting for a month, when I got back to London," he said the blond still embarrassed.

"I guess you have had several locations," added Richard.

"Yes, especially Camden, precisely today we filmed there from very early," said the blond.

"Camden...do you remember when we went occasionally to shop there together?" he asked Richard smiling amiably, Martin noticed that it seemed as if his intention was to try to enliven their talk, but he really did not want hopes up too much, it was just a random conversation that would end soon at any time.

"Haha yes, there I bought you those shoes," said the blond after releasing a brief chuckle and indicating with the look the same shoes that Richard was wearing at the time, which were his favorites.

"Oh I was just in Camden today, a couple of hours ago after I returned from the airport when I arrive to London, I bought this trench coat there, indeed" confessed Richard, briefly raising his arm to show off his new black coat. Martin smiled at it, the talk seemed to be prolonged and it was strange and uncertain.

"Haha, do you prefer to buy these cheap things in Camden that some of prestige in New York? I see you do not change Richie...Richard" Martin giggled, suddenly felt that he should be careful not to call him that way affectionately.

"I've always preferred buy things in Camden; there is no need to spend so much for a simple jacket in New York. There are frivolities sometimes I prefer to avoid."

"Well now that you will move to New York, I hope everything goes well. I wish you the best. And above all...I wish you the best with the person with whom now you should be dating" said Martin irresolute, he hated to talk about that but in the same way he felt great need to express it, almost as if it were a claim of his jealousy.

Instead Richard had almost forgotten he had mentioned that lie the last time, because the reality was that he had not dated anyone else and actually he had no desire to do so. But the fact that Martin phrased it brought him back to his mind his betrayal with Benedict, and his jealousy turned to alienate.

"Yes, you're right. Thanks Martin, in the same way I think it is not good to continue here interrupting your time, maybe you now want to spend the night with him," Richard said with a stern intonation in his words, he thought he could never be able to hide how much it infuriated him remember that Martin had slept with Benedict, but did not want to disown more.

"I have no a damn lover, Richard, I've said. But I will not try to insist anymore on this bloody topic. Sorry, the truth is as I said today I shot from very early and I'm very tired. All I want is sleep," said the blond more seriously, he was upset because it always had to be the same and without further, he opened the front door to ask Richard to leave the flat, before argue again.

Without another word Richard obeyed and left the flat, internally anxious.

"Goodbye Martin" said Richard concise, turning his back, he did not want to keep seeing Martin, he knew that perhaps he could not resist anymore his outburst of jealousy caused by his paranoia and that could cause suddenly he would take Martin in his arms and snatch a kiss from his lips.

But suddenly Martin stopped him by his arm.

"W-wait Richard" the blond muttered doubtfully.

Richard turned to him to face him and heeding what he asked he realized the serious expression of the blond who extended his hand to him, in his hand he had a tiny black box that was immediately familiar for Richard. The tiny box with velvet lining was open and inside it contained a shiny gold hoop, it was the engagement ring he had given to Martin several months ago, in front of the house he had bought for him near London, the golden ring which during that beautiful sunset had engaged them in a subtle oath to join their lives in marriage, something that no longer would happen.

"Richard, I give you back your ring..." mumbled the blond with a little difficulty, in his gaze there was determination behind his watery eyes.

"Martin..." muttered Richard stunned, the blue iris of his blue eyes vibrated slightly in shock, he could feel a tangle in his throat that prevented him from speaking.

"I hope soon... you can give this ring to someone special" Martin was greatly trying not to break his voice and hurried to get into his flat again and slowly closed the door, leaving Richard dazed in the corridor, with the small box held in the palm of his gloved hand.

"Good night," said the blond before closing the door, for politeness, but Richard did not utter another word. He felt that all his soul had gone to emptiness.

There was no hope.

………………………………..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last here is the update *_*) / I hope you liked. I apologize if I made mistakes ;_;
> 
> I want to say that actually I had almost ready this chapter since I posted the previous one, and I wanted to upload this one over a week ago because the last May 10 this fic turned 3 years since I started to publish :'3
> 
> This fic I have planned from the beginning, the plot, the story, the development of relations of the characters but I never imagined that when it were the 3rd anniversary and reaching to Chapter 20 this story would be getting a climax so painful and sad T_T
> 
> But still I want to write a lot more for this fan fiction, as I said I have it all planned from the beginning and there are still many things to write and many more chapters ;D
> 
> I am grateful to all those who have followed this fic from the beginning and particularly everything what I do, publish and share of this ship since January 2013 on Facebook, AO3, Tumblr, Deviantart, twitter, etc, you know very well how much I love this ship since then and how much still inspires me every day, I never stop thinking about them all the time :3 but the truth is that many times also I'm a bit slow to publish because I discouraged much for receive little support and even some others have even unfollow me :'c but I love too much the ship that never stops inspire me and for that I will continue doing much more uwu
> 
> I hope soon to update this fic, and all the other fics I am posting and soon publish many more Richartin fics I have in mind owo
> 
> Benedict will remain a damn son of a bitch xD and you will see everything what will happen :'v
> 
> and well I also invite you to read my other fics, especially the new one Richartin: Heinz Kruger/ Everett Ross that I just posted over a week ago ;3


	21. inevitable consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since Martin return to London and one month since that disastrous misunderstanding also in New York. Now Richard and Martin are kept separate and engaged in their respective works, longing for the time they can return to be together again.

                                                      

 

**Chapter 21 —inevitable consequences**

Richard felt devastated after Martin had returned to him that engagement ring that way so unexpectedly, because the truth was that he had never imagined that would happen.

Behind the door, into the interior of the flat, Martin felt the same, totally sad for having returned that ring that symbolically had united them in recent weeks and could not help but shed some tears despite due to his pride he did not want.

Meanwhile, Richard was in the hallway still holding with his tightly closed fist the small box covered with black velvet that contained the golden ring inside. It had only been a few seconds, but for both it might seem almost an eternity.

Richard suddenly felt as if his feet were immobile even if he just wanted to flee the scene, as soon as possible away from the flat of Martin because being there hurt him too much, but just his legs did not respond. Perhaps he remained in the hallway for a couple of minutes, bewildered and with a terrible tightness in the chest. It could reach hear a small almost inaudible whimper, it was the blond who was on the other side of the door, and that almost tempted him to knock again the door to see him and send everything to hell, to have him in his arms and tell him that really all he wanted was to continue the engagement and stay with him forever because he could not stop loving him. But he did not.

Richard grumbled a bit and walked to the exit facing the stairs, his legs had managed to respond again and soon realized he was hastening as much as he could to leave the building and he was soon outside in the parking lot where he took his vehicle. Martin watched from his window as the car of Richard left the parking lot and the blond could not help sobbing again a little when he headed for the avenue away out of sight.

This was the ultimate end.

………………….

The rest of the night, Martin was inconsolable in his misfortune which caused him insomnia. Contrary to that, the only thing he wanted now was sleep, forget some of the fatal break with the man he loved, but he could not sleep. However do not regret anything, he knew that their relationship had already been damaged too much and keep the ring had no sense, having returned the ring had been the best and now he could send everything to hell and thus both restart a path separately.

Richard meanwhile had gone in search of some kind of company, whatever just to forget a little Martin and everything what had happened between some glasses of alcohol. Now he did not want to return to his flat because there he felt terribly alone, if he could not have the company of Martin could at least try to delude himself with the company of someone else.

After trying to sleep without success for several hours, Martin could get some sleep when the morning was already advanced, the truth was that during his vigil besides thinking again and again in his distress could not help but wonder if Richard could be now well or not, he could not stop wondering whether to return the engagement ring had affected him much, but had almost complete security that should be a given, but he could not help it because Richard simply could not forgive his deception, Richard could not forgive that damn error he had been slept with Benedict one night and think about that, Martin knew he could no longer tolerate his contempt for his error anymore.

The next day Martin awakened by the vibrant sound of his alarm clock, it was not too early but he had not been able to sleep very well the night before, but anyway that day they will be also filming some scenes from half a day and it was his duty to attend on time. Although he had slept a little he felt much better physically, but psychically did not wish to know anything of the world, the people around him and much less than Richard.

The blond got up from the bed and took a shower and then have breakfast alone as it should be and begin again a custom for him and then followed his routine. Everything again seemed an empty monotony, but that was better than staying in bed suffering his misery. All he wanted was not to have to endure the foolish jokes of Pegg in the middle of filming or the inopportune presence of Benedict harassing him so brazenly.

"Pfft anyway nothing can be worse," Martin said to himself as he finished the last sip of his coffee.

Soon he was ready to leave his flat and continue his work.

………………….

Richard did not feel bothered by any hangover that morning despite the night before his alcohol consumption had exceeded a little in his vain effort to forget Martin. Nothing he had tried the night before was worth, on the contrary it seemed that the memory of Martin harbored much stronger in his thoughts, contrary to what he wanted to feel as if the desire to kiss him again and have him among his arms were potentially increasing with the passing of the minutes and hours and that just made him disown himself because no way could forget his deception nor could stop imagining that surely countless should already be the times that Martin had been in Benedict's bed and surely the night before had not been an exception.

"I cannot stop thinking about you, Martin! and I cannot help but imagine you having sex with that bastard" constantly thought to himself as he took a shower that would help him rejuvenate a little after that night of drinking and paid sex.

But like Martin, despite his misery and anger that at the same time caused him, he could not stay at home doing nothing and could not return to waste another night in revelry, if he was in London was not only for Martin but because really he had labor issues to attend to.

And that afternoon also he had to attend an important appointment that would be more than professional, fraternal and he should arrive on time, maybe sooner finished sooner could go to see to Martin again, because after all it was true that they had agreed that there was still several things of the blond stored in his flat. And although he would not admit it completely, stupidly that was also a pretext to meet again with him because although their relationship was over breaking with the return of that ring always could join them the professional field that linked them, even if it were only by cordiality or work commitments. He knew that was a kind of masochism, because seeing Martin hurt him too much, but he also needed it, his body and his mind demanded him again and again his presence near him.

………………….

North London, in Camden, Martin and his co-production fellows and cast were filming some scenes for a few hours until the sun was about to hide. Now that Martin knew that Richard was in London he could not help but wonder at what point the city could be he in that moment, and constantly looking for his presence in any man resembling it, because he could not help but remember what Richard had told him the night before, the fact that he had just been near him in Camden buying that black trench coat in a street stall.

"No, maybe it's too stupid to think that he could come around here again just to buy again another cheap clothes," kept saying to himself, but tried not to be distracted too much on his own musings because after all he was a professional and in that place his only duty was to make his best work, shooting those scenes.

"Is something wrong, little _kitten_?" Pegg asked suddenly, as he approached the thoughtful blond in the middle of one of the short breaks before hearing the new orders of the director. Martin felt again upset by the manner in which mockingly Simon had called him, but really what made him feel upset was not being able to stop thinking, and wait, that Richard appeared in the place amid the people in any time, and he was upset because he was sad and that was the way he manifested it himself against people like Pegg, who did not understand the situation and instead could never stop making fun of his relationship with Benedict unaware that Benedict was the real cause of all his problems.

"Nothing, what would happen?" Martin replied ironically and sarcastically smiling slightly. But Pegg could never capture the real message of his words, anyway because Martin had always been so.

"Haha come on little hobbit, you cannot fool me, I've noticed how you've been a little more thoughtful than usually" he said Pegg mostly outlining his grin and then approached Martin more and caressed his back “do not think I have not noticed that since you came you've been looking for something with your eyes, especially among people who are standing curiously watching our work. You cannot lie to me, you're probably waiting for the arrival of someone…and I guess someone very special, hehe" concluded Pegg. Martin again felt annoyed, not only because Pegg was right but because Martin knew he probably was referring to Benedict that it was usual that appeared out there to harass him, at least that was what Benedict had for the last few days since he enjoyed a brief vacation before heading out of town to start filming his next work.

"Ah, and surely you think is Benedict whom I hope," said Martin placing greater emphasis on irony. Pegg chuckled, never stopped smiling and gave a couple of slaps on the back of his fellow.

"Wow! Do not even imagined!" Pegg said mockingly, at that moment he felt more encouraged to joke about it with Martin but before any other word were uttered suddenly the director called everyone to come together to give them new directions to be followed.

That way they should forget about it for the moment, they should concentrate on their work because they had to shoot new scenes before the sun went down. And Martin continued wondering if Richard was near him or maybe if he was at some distant point. Richard had not told him about his plans or the purpose that had brought him to London, but he was almost certainly not be gone back to the United States as soon, at least not for the moment and that made Richard spend again the night in the same city as him that way they could be so close and yet so far. And he wondered if the gold ring that had returned to him soon would be possession of someone else, someone who would eventually have the heart of Richard, but someone that could never love him as much as he loved him.

The remaining work time that day continued until the director decided to end that for the day just when the sky was gradually tinged with sunset colors. Everyone was relieved because that way the weekend started, the next day would be Saturday and they not have to work until Monday. Although for Martin this was not very advantageous, now that he was feeling so dejected the last thing he wanted was to be resting at home, because working and living with his colleagues kept him busy and distracted from his sadness. But the weekend was inevitable.

"We ended for today, Martin!" Pegg said coming back to the blond.

"Yes, at last weekend has come again," Martin said in response but not so lively.

"And still not see the person you are looking for here," said Simon.

But the person to whom he was referring to was not the same as Martin expected, and yet as if he had invoked suddenly appeared Benedict in front of them, making his way respectfully among the rest of those present to get where Simon and Martin were.

"Ah, look who we have here, talking about our gorgeous prince!" he said Pegg cheerful and gave a quick pat on the back of the newcomer. Benedict greeted him quickly and then turned to Martin, his real interest why he had attended the place.

"Hello Simon, good afternoon. Hi, Martin" greeted Benedict. Martin extended his hand to greet him, he wanted to do it as soon as possible just to slip away and leave soon from the place, since Benedict went to his place of filming had learned how to wriggle between people and get away from him and the stupid teasing of Pegg.

"Good evening, Ben. I'm sorry, I must go. I'm a little busy," he whispered the blond rushed. But then Pegg stopped him by an arm to then encircle his waist with his arm slightly and draw him back to where he and Benedict were.

"Come on, not so fast," Pegg said. Martin made no effort to wriggle out of his arms; it was as if suddenly for the first time he felt resigned to not flee the scene and the presence of Benedict.

"I must go, well surely you want to have fun, it's Friday night," said Martin, trying to sound more courageous, though making it clear he did not want to partake of what Simon, Benedict and others had planned to do.

"Oh, of course, it is precisely why you cannot go soo fast, my little hobbit" Pegg said mockingly again. Benedict smiled with malice and moved closer to them to be the one who this time stopped Martin discreetly with one arm around his waist.

"Exactly Martin, do not take everything so hard. Well, we can go to have some of fun, in the company of Simon and the guys, of course," suggested Benedict, really during the recent days Benedict had been a patient to persuade Martin to go out in his company and this It could be the perfect opportunity, even if for that he should invite Simon, Martin would yield to the petition easier.

"And Nick also come with us, we can also invite the other guys, little hobbit!" Simon added trying to convince him that they could have a good time of fellowship together, but honestly he had intention to leave him alone with Benedict at some point in the night.

"Ah...okay, if you all are going then I guess it's not something I should miss" Martin said although internally was not too convinced, also could not say that the shoes he was wearing were not so comfortable enough to go to a nightclub.

Simon and Benedict smiled happy to hear him say that, while it was difficult to convince Martin to out, Benedict knew cynically the real reason for his persistent hostility, but Pegg thought Martin had only been getting difficult because it was hard to him admit his real sexual orientation and his feelings for Benedict, but he was quite prepared to make both end up together.

"Great!" Pegg exclaimed jocular.

"Well, we can go in my car, Martin" said Benedict, then Martin could feel the arm of Benedict around his waist with more intent and felt upset, but he would not escape from him abruptly in front of Pegg because he did not want to reveal that damned matter to anyone, much less to someone who might not consider the situation like Pegg, anyway already there were too many people had heard of the problem that had caused Benedict, and anyway all had gone to hell. But Martin was unwilling to support these instigators caresses of Benedict, so he decided to get away quietly from his arms.

"Okay, Ben," said Martin with quite voice, and without Pegg noticing, Martin threw an accusing look to Benedict that however it was perceived as malicious, and that only provoked him more, because Martin angry was too sexy for him.

Benedict smiled mischievously, this time Pegg noticed it and thought that shared looks of Martin and Ben were clear sign of their peculiar coquetry, surely that was the kind of games they both enjoyed having and with it almost was not doubt that their sexual attraction was imminent.

"Well, Nick and I will go in my car with Jay, you can go in Ben's car. We'll wait there for you," said Simon.

"Okay" Benedict said as he began typing a number on his mobile phone, "Oh, Martin, please, just give me a second, okay?"

"Take all the time you want," Martin replied very wryly.

And while Benedict was waiting for the ringing tone, boldly he went back one of his arms behind Martin's back for a moment to go around his waist. Martin felt uncomfortable by that touch, again resisting not call attention to it because he did not want to fuss about it in front of his peers, but fortunately when Benedict received an answer from the call he walked a few steps in front of him away. Then Martin turned and as he crossed his arms his eyes fell on the end of the street where he usually heading the way back home, and Benedict continued talking to that person for a minute, Martin had the impulsive desire to send everything to hell and get out of there and go home as he had intended from the start, as well at that time the area had been cleared because everyone had finished leaving and the sky was almost completely obscured. His gaze continued fixed to the corner of the street, Martin continued crossed his arms and Benedict continued talking on the mobile phone and suddenly for surprise right on that street corner, Richard appeared.

Martin uncrossed his arms, felt his pulse quicken to see him right there, what he had been looking forward all afternoon had been fulfilled and now Richard was right in the place of the location, wearing casual jeans, blue shirt and a dark gray jacket. Martin sighed deeply as Richard began to move towards him, he was afraid he could untie a discussion again because just then Benedict was with him, and was afraid mainly because Richard did not stop to see him with a cruel seriousness.

"Richard..." muttered Martin, when Richard finally was right in front of him, and Richard was against Benedict that although had noticed his presence had not been unfazed and continued talking on the phone.

"Ah, I realize that you're busy, Martin" said Richard very seriously, trying to sound ironic though, a frown on his face was framed because the presence of Benedict could never be pleasant for him, much less when he was alone with Martin. Richard was too jealous.

While Benedict still was talking on the phone smiled cynically incisively and burlesque. Martin feared more that an argument would break out at the site.

"And what are you doing here, Richard?" slightly and hesitantly he asked the blond, bypassing the look.

"Well, I told you yesterday that in my house there are still several of yours things," Richard said without neglecting his austere seriousness.

Martin sighed again.

"Ah, yes, that is true..." he muttered the blond.

"And you did not go to my flat for your things, as you promised," Richard said.

"I do not promise anything in reality" Martin said with a nervous giggle, very brief.

"But I told you that today I would return you your stuff. Anyway, I was reviewing these things of you and I finished organize them, it would better go for them now...I have them right in the living room, we could go right now and...then I can take you back to your house," Richard said.

"Well the truth is that I..." hesitated the blond.

At that time Benedict ended his call and stepped forward to try to meddle in the conversation. Richard grimaced in annoyance and Martin sighed again because of the awkward situation, what he did not want was they return to fight.

"The truth is that Martin cannot go with you now, dear Richard. Right now we're about to go to have some fun," Benedict said, smiling mischievously. Richard felt even more annoyed, but somehow hoped it was another of his bluster and only he were saying to make him to leave. Richard was tired of it, he had to devise any pretext to ruin the night that Benedict surely intended to have with Martin. Always it had to be a constant struggle between them.

"Well that's true, Richard. The guys are waiting for us," said Martin doubtfully.

"Oh, well, sorry to say that you really need to come with me to my flat tonight, Martin, because you know I cannot stay in London too long, still I have to go to my parents' house in Leicester and then I must return to Detroit to continue filming, we have the time above and we will soon begin promoting the Hobbit" Richard said seriously but looking at Benedict defiantly.

"You're right. Okay, let us go. Benedict please tell the guys that I regret not being able to go tonight with you all to that nightclub, we could do it tomorrow or any other day," said Martin, turning a little to see Benedict. The smile faded on Benedict's face a bit but soon smiled wryly,

"No problem Martin, I'm going to tell them about this situation right now but I do not like you go alone. I'll go with you," said Benedict. Richard did not feel at all happy with his suggestion, at that time really was resisting a push or maybe hit him, but had to control his impulses. On the other hand, to Martin the idea that Benedict accompany disturbed him greatly and although he opposed he knew that Benedict would insist and he feared then they would argue eventually.

"No Ben, you're not welcome in my house," Richard said suddenly, this time exalted.

"Oh, and Martin is? Even if he and I had sex together? Haha I thought that even you will do what you promise that time, hit him too, I remember that those were your exact words that night: _I'll kill you and the other damned liar_ " Benedict said cynically.

Richard clenched his fists in his hands more strongly, felt than at any time would beat him, like that time at the airport, he could not believe how Benedict never left his cynicism aside but either way he was right. Benedict smiled malevolently. Martin felt trapped in the middle of both, plus what Benedict had said had hurt him, especially because Richard had not denied that.

"Ben, stop teasing with that damn matter, right? You and I are nothing, for your own bloody fault it was created all this stupid misunderstanding. Quit your damn cynicism!" Martin blurted annoying. But Benedict not blurred his wry smile on his face.

"Tch, anyway, I better go out now. I will better leave you both alone to dealing with topics that had been proposed tonight. I'll try to go early in the morning to your flat, Martin to leave your things personally" suggested Richard, ready to leave the place, but before he could do so Martin stopped him by an arm.

"No, Richard, wait please. Let's go now. You know I really want to finish with this damn thing, you know that, right? Even yesterday I returned you the engaged ring. So let's go for those things to your flat to end this once," he insisted the blond although a little overlooked in his eyes.

Benedict did not try to stop them again at that moment, besides just then his mobile phone again resonated with an incoming call and quickly he answered the phone. Seeing the letters on the screen and know who called he knew it was an important call that could not be interrupted by a redundant discussion with Richard.

"Okay, I let you go alone, Martin. And I'll tell the guys that you cannot come. And now if you excuse me, I have to attend to important calls, work issues," said Benedict.

Richard and Martin looked at him for a moment until he turned his back and continued to attend his call. Neither of them said him good night.

"Well, we go in my car Martin" said Richard, now a little more serene but again very seriously and walked a little rushed to where his car was parked.

Martin hesitated before follow his passage but finally did and so they reached the vehicle.

Richard opened the door for him and although still hesitant, Martin came into the car.

Richard soon began driving the vehicle until left the place to the avenue. During the first minutes of travel neither had spoken a word, they could still feel the tension in the air and austerity in the face of both but gradually it began to dissipate.

"I promise you…we will not take too long, Martin" Richard said quietly. Martin jumped a little, was alone with him again, this time in his car heading to his flat, and the regained serenity of Richard excited him a lot.

"Ah, yes, no problem," said the blond.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your evening out" Richard apologized meekly.

"Oh, never mind, I want to do this once," Martin said.

"Well, then I do not understand why you did not go to my flat, I was waiting for you to come," muttered Richard not quite sure as he turned a little the wheel to turn a corner.

"Ah, well, I did not think it was not appropriate do it.”

"Even ...I left a message on the answering machine, because you did not answer my call," said Richard.

Martin felt more embarrassed because in reality he had heard his call on the answering machine but he had ignored, because even though hear his message on the answering machine excited him at the same time it had seemed cold, nothing compared to those sweet messages that Richard used let every day for him since they had begun their relationship.

"Well it's true, yes I heard it but I did not think I could answer; remember you blocked my numbers since that night. Mmmh, and...I was also busy filming, since shortly before noon," explained Martin shy.

"Yes, I know, actually...I was watching some while you were filming this afternoon. I came from a few hours ago to Candem, I observed all the scenes since they began the day" confessed Richard.

Martin felt shocked to hear him say that, especially since he had been thinking all day the idea that Richard could be near him and now was learning that he had been.

"Are you serious?" He asked the blond a bit nervous.

"Yes, and I could see how good you were acting in the scenes. Oh, and about the blocked numbers, and I've unlocked them. It's absurd to continue with this, so everything should already be in peace, do not you think? Can you call me from now on every time you need" said Richard concrete, without losing the attention on the wheel.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And…I thought you were busy just passing through London, I do not know why you were watching me working this afternoon," he whispered the blond hesitantly.

"Because as I said, I like your characterization in this new film. You look ... too well " friendly Richard said smiling sympathetic.

The atmosphere again become tense, Martin was blushing after listening to Richard say that.

"Well, we have arrived Martin" he said Richard a few minutes later as he began to park his car in the parking lot of the building. When the car stopped completely, Richard came out first and then gently opened the door for Martin.

"Thanks Richard" muttered the blond a little embarrassed but at that time, whilst was circumventing the look, and then he dared to touch a little one leg of Richard, when he had completely stopped the vehicle. Richard felt nervous about it, had always loved to feel the hand of Martin touching him that way and also to see him that way doing it only made him feel shy and more excited.

Richard said nothing, only gave a brief sigh and then left the car first and then gently opened the door for Martin.

At that time Richard had the desire to give a hand to help him out, but he did not.

"Thank you very much again, Richard..." muttered the blond blushing by the chivalrous act of Richard, although neither had dared to shake hands.

"Let us go Martin, let us go up soon, it's cold out here," Richard said.

After leaving the parking lot, the walked together up the stairs, Richard let Martin walk before him during the journey and watched the blond hair from his neck that he loved, watched his small body against him, watched his back and wanted to caress him, but again had to resist.

When at last they were in front of the flat, Richard opened the door and invited him politely to go inside.

"Thank you," Martin said quietly and shy.

"No problem, you can take a seat please," said Richard. Martin sat on one of the sofas and Richard sat on the couch that was right in front of him.

"Had you said you had my stuff in the living room," said Martin.

"Oh, it's true, here they are. I think they were not too much, but the fact is not yet finished checking everything I have, as you can see I have a mess here in the living room because I started packing everything… for the move” explained Richard.

"That means you're thinking of moving before leaving for Detroit?" He asked the blond.

"No, like I said I'm just passing through here in London, but I think it's better this way, start packing everything from now," said Richard.

"Do you want to review your things yourself? They're right in that box," Richard said, indicating that was the box to which he referred.

Martin stood and walked to the box that was open and where their belongings could be seen. He took some in his hands, he had almost forgotten that those things were of him and he could not remember when was the time that had forgotten there but the truth was that when things between them were going wonderfully in the midst of their romance a few months ago what less cared about was knowing where to let those things as banal, because he shared everything with Richard as he shared his things with him.

And while Martin looked in some detail one of his shirts, he could feel the presence of Richard right behind him, he felt his masculine scent, felt his breath and anxiety that undoubtedly exhaled.

"That shirt, I always liked how you looked wearing… _with nothing else under, after making love,"_ Richard said softly although the last sentence did not come out of his voice.

Martin felt nervous again, although the latter had not been said by Richard but somehow he could guess, also suddenly he felt the hands of Richard gently perching on his shoulders for a brief moment. And at that very moment Martin noticed that on one of several moving boxes that were in the middle of the living room, was a picture with silver frame. From his place Martin could see perfectly aware that that picture was of them together, because together they had also bought this framework they liked too much. Martin could not help but sigh a little at that.

"You still have that picture..." Martin said approaching the photo to take it.

Richard also gave a sigh and followed him.

"Yes, I could not get rid of it ... neither is something I really want" confessed the dark-haired a bit shy. Martin continued taking the picture in his hands and looked up at Richard just for a moment and then watch the picture where both was the last Christmas and where they looked happily embraced.

"Well, you're right, the frame is very nice," he muttered the blond shakily that Richard had sounded the sweetest. Both they felt moved to that. After a brief silence between the two, Martin turned to leave that picture on the same box where he had taken.

"Richard...is it true what Benedict said a while ago?" He asked the frightened blond, holding more strongly that shirt.

"What thing?" He asked Richard, but Martin knew what he meant.

"You wanted to hit me after discovering... what happened between Benedict and me" the blond muttered at last.

Richard felt a pain in his chest to hear him say that, because his voice sounded tremulous and because Martin also reminded him of the anger he had felt at the time.

"Yes, I wanted it, I said it, and I intended to do. I was too hurt, I felt totally betrayed and angry...but I never would be able to hurt you, Martin, now or ever," said Richard more seriously, sidestepping the look , stepping back, staying with the inner desire to tell him that even though all he would be willing to do, despite still felt terribly mocked, was protect him forever.

Martin was shocked, but also relieved to hear him say that. Richard would always remain a gentleman though he greatly hurt betrayal.

"Well, Richard, if there is nothing else then I think better I go home now. Thank you for giving me back my things," said the shy and whispery blond, to ears of Richard Martin's voice sounded sweeter than ever.

"No, wait Martin..." Richard stopped talking in a calm voice.

"What…?" the blond said hesitantly.

"I cannot allow that you go home that way, it's very cold outside," said Richard serene "Wait a moment, I'm going get a coat to lend it," he added and he hurried to his bedroom and find a coat in the closet.

At that time Martin realized he had forgotten his coat sack on location, luckily he had instructed to the staff save it but he could not come back for it until Monday. The blond felt embarrassed by his forgetfulness, but felt even more embarrassed by what Richard had proposed and how he had noted his concern.

"No, it is not necessary, do not have to take the trouble," said the blond, but Richard had gone to the room. Martin decided to follow him to the bedroom and waited there at the foot of the bed while Richard looked among his favorite coats which should lend. In the middle of the room, which had also been many times witness of his love, Martin realized there just was the bed, all the rest thing probably already had been packed except for some clothes in the closet where Richard was now looking for but at a time Martin could not help but stop his gaze on something that just looked under the bed. While Richard was still deciding which coat choose for him, Martin took a quick look at this little object, although its silver color could give him an immediate idea of what it was and when he bent down to make sure he realized that was what was feare, were some wrappers open and empty of condoms, wrappers without the condoms inside. Martin felt tightness in the chest when he realized that Richard undoubtedly had used them with someone else. But although it pained him greatly was something he would not claim it, he only should ignore it.

"Richard really, it is not necessary," he muttered the blond trying to insist though hesitantly.

"No problem, also I cannot let you leave that way to the street. At this time the cold outside must have already increased and I would not want you to catch cold" Richard said calmly as he approached him to provide the coat he had finally chosen for him, his favorite among his overcoats. Martin said no more; just let Richard put him on his coat. The coat was a little big for him, but Martin enjoyed wearing it because it was of Richard and smelled like him.

"Thank you, Richard...I will bring your coat back to you tomorrow," said the nervous blond and internally appalled by what he had discovered a couple of minutes ago.

"Okay, now let us go to the car. I'll take you home as I promised," said Richard serene.

"Ah, no, I do not want to cause you even more trouble. I will take a taxi to get home" stammered Martin, although this time his voice sounded uneasy.

"There is no need for that, I can take you home, I have no problem with it. Also I do not want something bad to happen to you, it's very late," Richard said as he took back the car keys and then caress for a moment the back of the blond with intended to guide him to the exit door.

Martin did not insist on opposing, he really did not want to cause more discomfort but could not deny himself that he always wanted the company of Richard at all times in which it was possible, because despite the tension and jealousy he felt now, he needed to feel him at his side, and he could not help but love all his kindness.

"Okay," he muttered the nervous blond. Richard smiled, seeing his crestfallen face had the desire to stroke his cheek, and he wanted to kiss him every minute he was beside him. Then Martin felt the hands of Richard returned to touch his back to guide him to the exit while he was carrying the box that contained some of his things.

They went quickly to the parking lot, where at one point they returned to be in the car of Richard.

"Then... you will leave London soon," Martin said softly as he looked out the car window that was already underway crossing the avenue.

"Yes, maybe in a couple of days, I should go first to relist the house, which I bought..." Richard said. Martin felt heartbroken to hear him say that but before Richard continued the phrase, Martin interrupted him with some annoyance.

"Yes, I know, the house you bought for me," said Martin, without avoiding denote too much his disappointment.

"Martin ..." muttered hesitantly Richard, as he stopped the car for a moment at the stop sign traffic light "why is it that you had to go that time to New York? Why... are you doing this always? Why you insist appear with that bloody bastard in front of me? " he asked Richard trying to sound serious but really feared that the knot that threatened to form in his throat went bankrupt voice or his words out some new reproach, but despair to clarify what had happened to one month had filled him patience.

Martin did not know how to respond immediately to that, he was disheartened and was also tired.

"I think I told you at that time, I was just trying to fix things between you and me, I traveled half damn world to rescue our relationship, I was hoping that you could understand and forgive myself for have hidden you that, but then ... appeared Benedict there and everything went to hell," snapped the annoying blond. The semaphore said continue and Richard made the car follow again as he took a sigh after hearing the explanation of Martin. He wanted to believe him, he wanted to trust him and make their love unite them again, but something in him prevented him and that was torturing him.

"But ... it's always the same, always seems that you really are with Benedict, always seems he is important to you. I would like to believe you, but on the other hand you always show me something different, you've always been really involved with Benedict everytime I'm near" Richard said with some severity.

Martin snorted a bit and giggled wryly.

"I do not know what the fuck you're talking about!" said the exasperated blond.

"Well, if you really don't want to not be with the bastard then you should not go out with him, much less every time I am there. Just like the fact that today, you both just had proposed to have a damn night out, how do you explain that? To me it looks like a damn proof of your cynicism. How do you want I believe you? How can you go to have fun in the company of the son of a bitch who broke our relationship? Surely after that you would go to bed with him as you must have been doing all this time, is all that at the end you make me think” Richard bellowed severe wanted to shout even with further impetus but he could not distract too much from the wheel.

Martin extolled even more ironic expression and folded his arms. Inside was broken again by the cruel indictment of the man who still loved so much, but on the other hand was always disgusted that would prejudice his dignity.

"Oh, fuck you! You and I are nothing now, right? Do not have to follow reproaching those damn things, much less when everything is always based on your absurd assumptions without checking by yourself," he snapped the blond, most annoyed.

"Well, you always give me enough reasons to think so, starting with your infidelity caught on that disgusting video" Richard answered with a rigid expression on his face.

"Well, okay, it's enough! Leave me here, after all I'd better take a fucking taxi to go home by myself," he ordered Martin angry as he frantically took off the coat that Richard had lent him a few minutes ago. But Richard stopped him, soon he parked the car for a moment beside the curb to end the discussion.

"No, Martin, wait! You cannot go home like that. I'll take you to your flat," Richard insisted though Martin tried to open the door, but suddenly the blond stopped when he felt the hand of Richard perching on his gently, that way Richard was trying to persuade him to stay inside. Martin gave up and sat back in the seat, then he felt Richard covered him again his back with his coat putting it on and decided that after all he should calm down. The blonde took a breath and spoke again.

"Okay..." said Martin succinctly and without turning to see Richard's eyes, still feeling the pleasant feeling of the hands of Richard perched on his back, he could not understand why even at that time when he was so upset he felt so comforted thanks the hands of Richard, his hands on his back always made him feel so comforted.

Richard was relieved because in the end the discussion had not been extended and Martin had given smoothly, was well acquainted with Martin and he knew that really he would have been perfectly willing to leave the vehicle and go home on his own and that worried him greatly. Then Richard did not resist stroking his back a little and he realized when Martin outlined a brief smile to feel it.

"I'll drive you home as promised, blond" Richard said quietly and then retook the wheel to make the car go again.

"I do not want to discuss this anymore Richard, please, I thought we had already resolved, I thought the damn ring had broken the last thing that existed between us, I thought it best not to damage our relationship even more, a relationship that was always so wonderful," said the blond while the car was walking back the avenue.

Richard was moved by the determination of his words, because he thought the same.

"I'm sorry Martin, you're right ...I just wanted to clarify that matter that happened in New York... but though I wanted to elude it, the intrigue not leave me alone...I wanted to know" inconclusive Richard said.

Richard sighed a little without losing attention behind the wheel, his eyes showed determination behind his sad eyes and even if he wanted to continue expressing his feelings to Martin he did not, so the silence between them lasted until the end of the journey that it was not too much.

"Well, we're here," said Richard when they were right in front of the building where the flat of Martin was.

Martin said nothing, just waited for Richard to open the door for him to go away from there immediately. He did not want to endure the uncomfortable situation. To his surprise, this time Richard offered his hand to help him out, and Martin obeyed his courtesy. Thus their hands again have a subtle and fleeting physical contact, they had not taken that way overnight. And then also their eyes met again, both could read in the eyes of the other the anxiety that invaded them but the pride of both always won.

"Take your coat Richard. I do not want to continue causing you discomfort, it is assumed that nothing should now unite us, I don't want to have something of yours with me anymore. Besides you're probably too busy to give it back tomorrow..." he said doubtfully the blonde while took off the coat of Richard took off he returned it in his hands, avoiding at all costs to meet his bluish gaze again.

"There is no problem if you keep it tonight Martin, as well as I said there are still some other things of you in my flat" commented Richard "oh, by the way, your stuff ..." Richard took the box with the belongings of Martin that were on the rear seat and he delivered to the blond in his hands.

"Richard I'm serious, take your coat," he insisted the blond with a slight frown, then taking the box.

Richard resigned himself to insist, it was absurd to continue to do so, and took the coat in his hands.

"Good night, Richard" the blond said quietly.

"Martin, I can help you bring the box to your flat..." he said the dark-haired shy, and although Martin wished to accept his request he did not and grumbled again a little.

"No, Richard, it's not necessary. I can do it alone. And I do not want you to interrupt us..." the blond spoke with satire. Richard shivered a little to hear him speak so, but immediately his mind schemed what Martin was about to say cynically.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked nervously.

"What you said, this fucking night I will have sex with Benedict, again like every bloody night ..." said the blond scathingly, but inside he berated himself for saying that.

"Martin ..." Richard's eyes showed his bewilderment.

"But there is no discussion already about this, Richard. I should not be, right? We broke up, our relationship was ruined and you have no right to receive any explanation from me," the blond said sternly. Richard glared at him but remained serene inside and felt something inside him broke again.

"Well, that's true..." muttered Richard irresolute.

"Haha well, then I go now, yes, Benedict should already be waiting for me in the bedroom. I had no time to tell but, you know? As I guess you would have imagined, Benedict and I have different sexual games, as good lovers we have ... umm a type of secret and suggestive communication. Although...well, I'm glad you also have, really. I'm glad you have to hide all those condom wrappers under the bed" the blond finished saying harsh and sarcastic.

Richard was stunned by his words, he felt really bad about what he had been imagining torturing himself now was being delivered by Martin of this cold way, but he knew Martin and and somehow something told him that with that sarcasm denoted his lie. Something made him think that Martin was saying all this just to hurt him more than had hurt, but then could also think that if Martin had betrayed him like that might well now be as cynical as Benedict, or maybe he had always been, and this Martin was very different that the Martin which he had always loved.

Martin meanwhile felt broken inside, because to say that sarcasm was repelled but his defiance at that moment was greater than his grief, and despair that had led him to say that was not due only to the constant claims of Richard, or the  damn harassment of Benedict, it really was because those wrappers condoms he had seen in the flat of Richard almost an hour ago had destroyed him inside again, because it was now an undoubted fact that Richard had actually found someone else and that someone was spending nights with him in London in the same bed where a few months earlier had shared many times their passion.

"Okay Martin, you do not need to keep talking about all the crap you do with that bastard. Now I see I was actually right, all signs you showed to me cruelly was always with cynicism, it was always the case and I was so stupid to not realize" Richard said gravelly voice and conclusive.

Martin was holding the knot that had formed in his throat, he strove to maintain rigidity in his face and face him.

"And it seems that we can never stop arguing over the inevitable. Go to hell!" Shouted the blond turned around to get away from there towards the entrance of the building, wanted to get away as soon as possible the presence of Richard and wanted suffer his bitterness in the privacy of his home without anyone could see, anyway no one could ever understand how much all that hurt him.

………………….

Martin entered his flat terribly devastated, left the box with his belongings on one of the sofas and on other sat down sobbing a bit. Though he did not want to do it was also inevitable.

He could imagine that Richard would be leaving for home at the time but was not, Richard had been thoughtful in the parking lot during that time, until Martin decided to look out a little from the window to realize that just the car of Richard went to the street to get lost in the avenue that at that hour of the night was almost empty. And seeing how his car went away could not help but think that maybe that night Richard would have a sexual encounter with someone who had become his lover. But anyway Richard was no longer his.

During the rest of the night, Martin was awake again circling over his bed. Although he was tired could not sleep, intrigue and exacerbated jealousies was dominating him. He could not help wondering how it should be that person whom had shared a bed with Richard, but that was a sure thing, condom wrappers he had seen in Richard's flat could not mean anything else and that hurt too much. That led him gradually to come up with something in his life devastated if it was over he could not continue that way the rest of his life but never forget. Perhaps he should realize the purpose that had arisen after his scathing lie, even if it put into play some of the dignity that anyway had already been spotted.

After a while, the blond finally managed to get some sleep and woke up not too early in the morning. He recalled that it was Saturday and that day did not attend the filming set. He really did not feel motivated to get out of bed, waking especially because he had remembered everything that had happened the night before.

"Surely he is still in London... and he said later he would go to Leicester, and also said he would go to relist the house," the blond said to himself when he finally had decided to take a shower.

And while the water from the shower wet down his body suddenly had the bold idea of going this weekend to the house of the parents of Richard, in order to meet him, but soon tried to dismiss the idea because it was absurd, now he had nothing to do with him and his family.

"No, that would be too stupid, it's no good idea" he said to himself again and again every time the idea returned to his mind. But he just could not believe why he could not stop wanting to.

…………………. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at last I updated! :v tension is still present, so far everything is angst but with the sweet touch by the fact that they both need each other and can't help it. I already have ready the next chapter that will be quite intense owo I'll post it in a few days!
> 
> I apologize if I made mistakes ;w;
> 
> comments, kudos and other support are very appreciated!! :3


	22. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since happened that disastrous misunderstanding in New York. After Halloween Richard and Martin meet again in London, before begin the Hobbit promo but despite their strong and unavoidable atraction they still are separated, longing that soon they can to be together again. Everything around them keeps difficult and tense.

                                                                  

 

**Chapter 22—Rivalry**

Richard had not had a good night again, because after what happened with Martin last night could not help but feel terribly despondent. Although once again had consumed alcohol excessively and even if he had had sought bought sex somewhere in the city, the truth was that none of it could even fill one iota of the emptiness he felt in his heart. Nothing could replace Martin, no one could give what he gave him even just with a glance or with the tenderness of his affectionate and sweet voice. But he could not continue that way, Martin had had the cynicism to tell him that his sexual relationship with Benedict was a fact and that they were consummating it ardently whenever they had the opportunity and Richard hated that greatly and at the same time that hurt him too much.

Richard never had believed that to be back in London he would feel so much bitterness, but could not leave there at that time, he still had some business to attend to and that was a responsibility which he could not leave. However, when he awoke in the morning Richard thought suddenly find a good solution to his misery, something that made him feel irresolute but perhaps it could ease gradually the bitterness that gnawed at him.

To his luck again hangover he had not made a dent in him and then he started to be ready to leave his flat, at half day he had dated an old friend, whom he had known a couple of decades ago and who had always had his confidence. Although for a couple of years not seen her in person, they had never lost contact, and she was one of his most precious and valuable friendships. The woman in question, a year younger than he, had attended the same high school as a teenager and had become a prominent psychologist who had managed to raise a family and had a husband to who was happily married. She had never been a love interest for Richard, nor would it be now, but she always could be his friend offering her help anytime he needed it. The woman named Cynthia lived in London and since Richard had returned he had contacted her to meet later somewhere. Perhaps Cynthia could help him with some kind of psychological therapy, perhaps with this Richard could find a way to reduce a little the bitterness he felt, caused by the betrayal of the blond whom he still loved.

That Saturday afternoon, Richard went to the scene along with Cynthia, dated in a discreet and elegant, but not swanky coffee that was located on a terrace that had a wonderful view of the city. They greeted enthusiastically each other after all that time they had not seen each other and then after ordering some tea together began to talk first a little about random matters what had happened in recent years in their lives and not long later they started to talk about the issue that pertained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rick, I'd love to help you with this and I'm really determined to do gladly but I must tell you that it could not be me who should assist you in therapy, should never care for a patient with whom a close link has, in this case the friendship we have always had. But I can help you to contact a colleague to begin with some sessions" Cynthia said amiably while subtly caressed Richard's hand on the table. Though Richard had not commented, she had been perfectly aware that Richard's face really showed his unhappiness.

Richard was a little disappointed to hear her say that, it was not that it mattered much, but to tell the truth because of his low mood anything could disappointed or affected him, his feelings were still too sensitive, and yet at the same time something made him feel some kind of hope.

"No problem, I guessed, I know that's for professional ethics" Richard said, a little hesitantly bypassing the look, while touched the hole of his cup of tea.

"But do not worry Rick, everything will be fine. I'll make sure to recommend you the best doctors, and I will be aware of the progress they say" she added, smiling more, in order to encourage him a little while now she was caressing one of his arms affectionately.

Thus they continued talking for a while longer. Richard told about his breakup with Martin, she knew who Martin was but she never would divulge anything, and Richard told her how much he loved him and how much had affected him his betrayal but he had omitted many details, especially the fact that Benedict had been the causative. She listened carefully as she always had used to do due to her composition of psychologist, and tried to comfort him so affectionate, tactfully but also as his friend she was.

And after that talk in that pleasant afternoon when the weather was pleasantly warm, Richard felt relieved as he had not been in a while, though undoubtedly remained empty. When Richard managed to feel more vented, he told too much about what he had lived next to Martin when their romance was going perfectly.

After a bit of conversation between them, had some laughs when they were talking about some of the things they had shared in adolescence with other friends and she told him a little of the lives that each of them were carrying currently, most remained in England.

"Wow! I think I've been really too much focused on my work in recent years," he said Richard giggling a little embarrassed.

"Oh, but that's okay, you have become a prominent actor! And we all greatly admire that," she said affectionately and returned to touch one of his arms.

And then suddenly someone approached them, someone who they realized when he spoke just behind Richard.

"Oh, what a nice surprise! Good afternoon!" exclaimed gleefully that person that was Simon Pegg that coincidentally had arrived at the same restaurant in the company of Edgar Wright, the film producer of the new film that currently he and Martin were shooting.

Richard turned to see him, just hearing his voice could not help feeling a little puzzled because if Pegg was there maybe Martin could also be around. His fear was greater when he noticed the presence of the director whom he knew by sight and Richard knew he was filming the new film.

"Oh, hello, Simon!" Richard greeted a little surprised and nervous, rising from his seat to shake hands with Pegg and then also greeted the producer, flashing a warm smile toward the newcomers.

"Rich! I am pleased to see you here in London again!" Pegg said and smiling a little effusive.

"Yes, but the truth is I'm just passing through, I still have work in the United States," Richard said quickly.

"Ah I see...and, do not you introduce me to the lady?" Simon said looking at Cynthia who soon also rose to greet them. Then Pegg launched a tease look at Richard, clearly it showed that he also intended to make a comment about it.

"Oh, yes of course, she is Cynthia, a very good friend of mine. Cindy they are Simon Pegg and Edgar..." pronounced Richard, forgetting the name of the producer for a moment.

"Edgar Wright, at your service," added the producer introducing himself and taking her hand with chivalry, he also gave a friendly smile to the lady.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you! I am your big fan," she said smiling.

At that time Pegg again approached Richard and unadventurous Simon gave a couple of pats on Richard's back.

"Hey Richie, do not think I did not hear about that yesterday you took the little Martin with you, just when we had proposed having a good time all night with a lot of fun!" Pegg said faking accusation with an amused smile. Richard giggled, but whenever Simon mentioned Martin made him feel aversion and inescapable chest tightness because again remembered what he had said about Benedict and Martin that time in Detroit. In addition, Richard knew that Simon supported the relationship of Benedict and Martin.

"Well, that..." muttered Richard hesitantly, but Pegg immediately interrupted him jokingly extolling him.

"Come on! I guess you probably took the hobbit with you because you both had to attend an important issue of your new film, but mate, this cannot stay like this..." he said suggestive Pegg and again slap on the back of Richard who smiled a little confused.

"What do you mean, Simon?" Richard asked curious and timorous.

"I mean that well you could have joined us in the revelry that we set, but you didn't, you took the hobbit selfishly just for you" insistent Pegg said in his joker sarcasm "and that's not nice! You ruined the party!" Simon attributed jokingly.

Richard felt more uncomfortable by his sarcasm, he just wanted Pegg soon get to the point. Cynthia knew what Martin meant for Richard, she knew that what Simon was saying was inconveniencing him and in the other hand Edgar had no idea of anything, he could only laugh a little to himself thinking it was just one of many ways to joke of Simon.

"Oh, very sorry, but it was necessary for him to accompany me last night" Richard apologized between giggles, but his face looked again become tense.

"Well, I forgive you if in exchange for that today you accompany us to a good nightclub! What do you say? We can go with all the same guys to have some fun, you can invite your beautiful friend too of course. Please lady, let me invite you as well" he suggested Pegg smiling. Richard did not want to accept such an invitation, he knew it was very likely that Martin and Benedict also attend the nightclub, and he should decline because also he did not want to go out partying with Simon and company due to his low mood.

"No, sorry Simon, as I'm just passing through here and I need to address some issues tomorrow from early," Richard said.

"Come on, come on! Let's go with all the guys of the cast, will only be for a while. Besides, the little hobbit will go with Cumbers, and since yesterday Benny Cumbers was looking forward go out with him surely they will want to go alone somewhere else later, haha and I am now absolutely sure of it," said Pegg enthusiastic.

Hearing him say that Richard felt again full of jealousy, but suddenly his mind made him think that despite everything he just could not help wishing to see Martin even just for a while, especially before leaving London, he needed his presence, he needed to see him, albeit it were in the company of Benedict.

"Well and where would it be?" Richard inquired disguising his jealousy. Simon smiled again and then responded.

"Oh, it will be in Camden, You know that's paradise of good pubs! And then...will you go?" Pegg asked persuasive.

"I do not know, maybe you prefer to have more camaraderie with all your fellows of the cast" Richard said succinctly.

"Do not be so shy, come on! You're always very welcome in our group. Furthermore will be the hobbit and he's a good friend of you, right?" Pegg insisted.

"But ...he will be with Benedict, like you said. Maybe it's not good to bother them" laconic Richard said.

"That is true, but it's sure before that they can accompany us a little. By the way, let me tell you something dear Rich, is that my suspicions were true as I already suspected!" Simon said more effusive.

Richard shuddered internally, by the tone in which Simon was talking he could sense he was about to reveal something that had feared.

"Oh, yes? And what is it?" Richard asked doubtfully.

"Well, just yesterday Benny told me that in fact the hobbit and he have something together!" Pegg expressed most fervent, the big smile on his face never blurred.

Richard was stunned by his words although he had expected, and could not help denote rigidity in his face despite his efforts to avoid it, and Cynthia meanwhile was also surprised by the comment of Simon, and she knew it would be very bad for Richard but she was not sure if that could be true because Richard had not told him about Martin's relationship with Benedict.

"Well...I think it was something expected" muttered terse Richard, and tried to avoid his gaze as he did not want Pegg could feel the stiffness that was framing on his face when he heard his comment, jealousy made him feel the blood burn.

"Haha I'll tell you everything!" Simon said "I am sure you are interested to know."

At that moment Cynthia got up from her seat and quickly excused herself. Something told her that even though she wanted to support Richard perhaps she should not hear the conversation he was having with Simon.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I must go to the toilet a moment," she said politely.

"Okay, no problem," he said Richard considered and then she left the area.

And when she was far enough away, Simon returned to his effusiveness when speaking. Richard did not want to hear it, but could not help it. And despite his stupid comments they hurt him at the same time he really wanted to know everything.

"And what do you mean?" Richard asked without much effort. Pegg smiled wanly again.

"You see, everything happened almost a couple of weeks ago, I was at Benny's home and even I just had arrived. As Benedict invited me kindly to enter his living room he went to the kitchen to get some drinks. Television it was on, it was not a very warm day but the sun was radiant in the afternoon and I assumed that good weather made Benny Cumbers was in such a good mood," _//please come in, Simon, and please let invite you a drink//_ exclaimed happy Benedict, _//Okay, thank you very much Benny//_ I replied as I watched the decorating the living room of his new flat, by the way Ben has acquired a new one, much closer to the house of the little Martin," said Pegg after starting to tell his story.

"Near Martin's house?" Richard asked with a slight frown.

"Yes!! And you know what? Exactly in the next building where he lives!" Simon said effusive and smiling.

Richard felt internally irritated to hear Simon notifying that and he could not help squeeze a little the closed fists of his hands. But he said nothing; he just let Simon continue his chronicle.

"I see...I really am very surprised, I did not expect" ironic Richard said, but Simon thought Richard was only following the game.

"Yes! And I not surprise me that soon they will move together!" He exclaimed excited Pegg and groped a moment one of the arms of Richard to pat it as a sign of camaraderie.

For his part Edgar who was sat beside them entertained only listening to Simon talking with such emotion because he already knew the story.

"Continue please..." he muttered Richard seriously.

"Yes, I must keep saying you this before your friend comes back, I think it is not very appropriate to talk about this in front of the ladies" Pegg said with a short laugh. Richard felt mostly intrigued and impatient, but also much more jealous and brave "when I was about to take a seat on the couch, and while I could hear Benny was singing a little something from the kitchen, on a nearby cabinet I could catch a glimpse something that caught my attention immediately. I went up there and then I realized that those were photographs... and you know who appeared on them?" he insinuated.

"By the way you say it, I guess it was Martin" Richard said sardonically, inside felt his jealousy burned in a similar point to the boil.

"Exactly! And oh, Rich, that's not the best, the pictures were... quite pornographic" Pegg explained impishly as he approached more him, carefully safeguarding the discretion to anyone listening closely. And Richard felt his jealousies were reaching a peak such that he could not stand and yet he had already guessed he knew those photographs which Simon was talking about.

"Please explain yourself, Simon" Richard asked with some insistence, but he was trying to stay calm, that shielded his true feelings about it.

Simon felt increasingly excited and Edgar was now slightly blushing and giggling softly, but did not say he had realized that Pegg's comments were not too good for Richard.

"Well, because in the pictures the little hobbit was naked and in bed, in very provocative poses... too much I should say, those photos were totally sexual! Really I did not know what to do to discover that! it is that was so obscene, I was greatly surprised because although my suspicions of their relationship had always been great ever I could have imagined that they two were already having something like that and least that way, making pornographic material like that in so perverted way, haha. But I'm very happy to have discovered it, and above all I'm happy for them," Simon exclaimed sincere.

Richard was impatient, he was too angry, jealous, but could not reclaim anything to Simon and he could not leave the place so abruptly, and besides Cynthia had not returned from the toilet, also because the site appeared to be much more full of people that day than usually.

"Oh, wow, I would never have imagined, I know Martin" muttered succinct Richard, feigning but internally annoyed "and I guess when Benedict returned you asked him about those bloody nasty pictures" Richard asked, and then realized that although he had made great effort to hide his annoyance in the end he had failed to prevent to use that pejorative adjective from his voice.

"Errr yes, of course! When Ben returned I was still stunned to see those photos, is that Martin appeared not only naked but totally...excited, you know what I mean, do not you, Rich?" more satirical and funny Simon said.

"Of course I understand what you mean... especially because you mentioned that they were pornographic" said Richard scathing, with mostly severe intonation in his voice but still keeping calm.

"And well, then Cumbers turned and he saw me with those photos in hand and he _smirked //hey, what's this?! Benedict Timothy Cumberbatch! Tell me!//_ I asked _//Oh, Simon, keep that from where you took it, please//_ he responded with a mixture of scornful satire without losing his usual elegance, but by that tone of voice and his suggestive smile I knew he was playing, he was pleased those photos somehow that I had that discovered and all his intention to clarify noticeable the matter. _//Come on, tell me what this means, Cumber Wumbers! I'm not an idiot, haha you can no longer hide neither Martin that you're having fun together! and so after such impudence//_  I insisted funny, Ben smiled mischievously and not he did not answer, _//oh, Simon, it is what it is, is what you've seen, you're right, the truth cannot be hidden anymore,//_ he explained briefly and giggling funny although a little nervous, and soon finished explaining _//Martin and I have slept together, but hey that stuff you just saw was something accidental in reality//_ Benny confessed.

"Wait, what he meant by accidental?" He asked Richard internally boggling.

"Well, the same thing I asked Ben and he said _//these photos were taken on a casual evening, the day of my birthday, Martin and I ended up sleeping together and from there it all started, we became lovers since then, but I've really been in love with Martin for a long time, and I knew he was feeling the same for me since we started filming the first season of Sherlock but until then neither had dared to take the next step, although since long before we had kissed several times,//_ and then I was happy at that time to hear him saying that and I said _//fuck you! You cannot have hidden this all this fucking time, you bastards! I knew that my suspicions were true Ah, but I'm very happy for you two!//_ really I expressed my full support and I make him know that they will count on me for everything they need. Haha and even offered me as their best man!" Pegg explained joking.

Richard knew he could not be more jealous; he was too upset and could no longer bear listening to Simon and much less because he seemed even more excited. Everything bothered him now, not only for his comments and for his narration in which Simon had quoted the bloody words of Benedict, but because he had exposed his full support to their relationship.

"Ah, but then Benedict told me that Martin is still struggling to accept it and that's why sometimes he's very elusive, especially since that _'accidental'_ night" Pegg said a little hesitant but still smiling a lot.

At that time Cynthia returned from ladies toilet and before she took her seat again, Richard decided to get up, he needed to leave the place as soon as possible

"Sorry, Simon, but we must go now," said Richard annoyed.

"Okay, buddy," said Pegg "but please don't decline our invitation for tonight, Rich, surely we will have a lot of fun together. Plus that way you can witness what I've told you, I assure you Cumbers and his sweet kitten will be there," he said Pegg.

And to hear him say that last, Richard felt even more annoying, he thought it was too much, he had always called Martin of that loving way and now it had also been stolen by Benedict.

"Okay, Simon, we'll see at night. See you, Edgar" Richard said without much encouragement and then briefly touched the shoulder of Simon and said goodbye to both. Then he and Cynthia left the place in a somewhat hasty, while Simon and Edgar continued to enjoy a refreshing drink on the table.

"Simon, did not you think that Richard did not like much what you commented about it?" Edgar said, when Richard and Cynthia already had moved away towards the exit.

"Well, mayb ...because it's something strong tell that at Benedict's home had pornographic pictures of his fellow hobbit" Pegg said with a short laugh "da hell! Yes, now that you mention that maybe you're right! I should have been more discreet talking about those pictures that were very explicit. But anyway if Martin is his friend surely Richard also will be happy that he and Benny are together."

"I do not know, I do not think it just for that... I noticed there was something else, also he left quite annoying, you could see in his face," said Edgar.

"Perhaps is just that Richard is too serious, or maybe he's just tired from all the traveling, or simply he is not in good mood to hear what Cumbers and his fellow hobbit do in the privacy of his fiery and homosexual relationship, haha" Simon said without losing much enthusiasm.

"Good, in addition, I do not think that for Martin and Benedict it’s very well you to tell someone else about what you found out," Edgar said.

"Please honey, I saw the full intention of Cumbers Wumbers that I discovered the damn things! I suspect the idiot put all that to I found out. He also said to me that Richard would support their relationship because Martin's good friend of him from they started working together at the hobbit film, that is also why I did," Pegg said.

"Well, maybe I'm wrong, maybe it was just my imagination," said Edgar serene.

At that time Simon laid his hand on his affectionately.

"Come on love, anyway that cannot be so bad!!" Pegg said giggling.

**FLASHBACK**

"Martin still does not accept very well this Simon, he still is afraid to come out and accept what we have, not even I, who have had sex with women, have had this difficulty and it is not something I regret. I love Martin and all I want is to be with him. And all that I've already confessed to him sincerely."

"Do not worry Benny, I think it's a matter of time. Also, if you and the little Martin already have slept together nothing can separate you...just give a little of time to the hobbit to completely fall into your arms."

"Oh, by the way Simon, you know, Richard Armitage is a good friend of Martin, he has always supported our relationship, he said it once. I found that very soon he will return to London, I would ask you to please if for some reason he approaches the locations where you are filming, I guess he will to tell Martin about the promo of the hobbit, tell to him about this...please”

**FLASHBACK END**

…………………

Richard rushed out of the place, Cynthia followed the pace and soon they reached the parking lot where the car of Richard was parked. Until then he had not said a word but finally was showing all the indignation he felt and the expression on his face betrayed him completely. Richard could not help but snort, he had a huge impulsive desire to curse everything around and hit anything so download all his fury. But he did not want to do it in that place where people stopped not be around also did not want to do it in front of a respected friend like Cynthia, she unless no one should be involved in this matter that only concerned to him and Martin and perhaps Benedict. And neither wanted to feel annoyed with Simon, because he also was not guilty for what had happened. Being a friend of Martin and Benedict it was obvious that Simon would be so excited to discover and reveal everything, but in any way now Simon caused him a terrible aversion, and now Richard simply did not want to keep listening to Pegg.

"Wait, Richard, please do not get upset. I know this is very difficult for you, even if I do not know exactly what's happening," she said when they had come together in the car, but until then Richard still did not turn on the car engine because his mind was still suffering too much chaos due to all those jealousies. He could only take a deep breath and try to calm down to get out of there and go home.

"Do not worry Cindy, I do not want involve you in this, although I appreciate too much all your support and concern," said Richard a little calmer, and then felt her hand gently on his shoulder perching to provide him some of consolation.

"What Mr. Simon said... do not let it bother you. I know you still love very much Martin, I can realize because I know you and everything you've told me is completely convincing, your eyes can tell me how you feel right now, but first you must try to calm down and then analyze the situation. it is not right that you hurt yourself with this, if it is true that Martin and his partner are together you must accept it, it would be best," she said trying having as tactfully as possible, she feared much to do a mistake in the way she expressed about what she thought of the matter that she partially understood.

Richard hesitated before answering, he did not know really what to say because while on the one hand accepted that she was right on the other side his jealousy made him think about trying to ruin the happiness of Benedict as he had ruined his.

"Yes, maybe you're right...and I thank you for come with me today, Cindy" said Richard calmer but still with rigid expression on his face "I guess I should analyze it and fix it, would perhaps be best to take all this in peace, I will have a more cordial with Martin and let all hostility aside, it would perhaps be best to let him go his own way..." he said.

She felt moved a little but being psychologist she knew that could not be better and due to his duty as a doctor and as a friend she should say her opinion about that.

"I do not think that is very convenient, because you cannot still stop having these feelings for Martin. It would be best to stay away from him, I think so," Cynthia said.

"Yes, I will, but it is something that I cannot run away all the time, especially when we both have to work so closely. So it would be the best face it, I cannot let the presence of Martin affects me all the time. So tonight I will go to the nightclub where Pegg invited me. Can you accompany me? "

…………………

Some hours later when night had fallen Richard and Cynthia attended with Pegg and Wright the nightclub they had agreed. They soon found themselves being there with Nick and some of his other colleagues and everyone greeted each other warmly.

From the time when Richard arrived on the scene his eyes strove to look for the presence of Martin there, that was the real intention that had motivated him to attend and he could not stop thinking about it all afternoon, but apparently until then the blond had not yet arrived.

 _"Surely he will come in the company of that bastard"_ constantly Richard was thinking to himself and continued with his eyes looking for him among all the people that gradually began to fill the place. It was an exclusive site and therefore was not crowded so it would not be too difficult to find Martin among the attendees, and it was very nice to partially lit view with glimmers of colors and background music in the place.

Not long after everyone had finished greeting, they were assigned to different tables which however were contiguous to each other. Simon had seen to rent that part of the site only for them and was one of the best places with a large balcony overlooking the city at night.

It was some minutes, in which all partners were starting talks and starting to consume some drinks, but until then neither Martin nor Benedict had arrived. Although would not admit it, Richard was becoming very impatient, he could not help but feel full of jealousy thinking that perhaps Martin would not come because maybe at last minute he had preferred to spend the night with Benedict, together in somewhere else, perhaps even at that time they could be consummating their lust in bed.

"The hobbit still hasn't arrived, although he said he was on the way, he just sent me a message," he said Simon Pegg showing to Richard the lighted screen of his mobile phone while approaching the place at the table where Richard was sitting.

"Perhaps in the end he decided to spend the night alone with Ben, do not you think?" sarcastic Richard said as he sipped suddenly a big swig of his alcoholic drink.

Seeing his attitude, Pegg could not help thinking what Edgar had told him, and thought that maybe would be good start considering that his observation could be true, maybe it was true that Richard did not like too much to know what Martin did with Benedict, but soon he returned to dismiss the idea, especially because it was unavoidable realize that Cynthia had come much prettier than she had been that afternoon at the restaurant. Simon really believed that she was the real love interest of Richard.

"You're right, maybe it concerned only that. Did not say you Martin anything about it?" Pegg asked smirking daring.

Richard again felt annoyed and took a few more sips his drink, impatience and uncertainty were ending his resistance, so he began to feel the impulsive desire to drink more and start to feel drunk.

"No, he did not say anything, Simon" Richard replied sarcastically. And seeing the remarkable severity of his face finally Simon was about to ask him about his undoubted annoyance, he wanted to dispel doubts that Edgar had awakened in him, but before he could utter words suddenly Martin appeared at the site, followed by Benedict that accompanied him. Richard noticed his presence immediately, it was clear that the two had come together and that further increased his already exacerbated jealousy, but at the same time he could not and would not stop watching Martin with admiration because that night the blond looked especially cute dressed for the occasion with one of his favorite suits, a suit of sky-blue color which incidentally Richard had bought for him a few months ago. And Benedict also dressed in trend, which made him look far more attractive than usual, especially because he still had short hair like the last time they had had that brawl at the airport and all this only made Richard feel much more jealousies of those who had been unable to feel that night, so helplessly rose abruptly from the table.

"It seems that already our guys finally have arrived" Simon said and listing him Richard turned to realize that it was true and also rose from his place. Richard had the impulsive desire to move towards where the newcomers were who at that time were greeting their fellows, but he resisted and decided to stay in his place better standing, gripping tightly clenched fists of his hands. Cynthia, who had also noticed the arrival of Martin and Benedict, knew that Richard was angry and that he could not hide, she kept thinking that it was not a good idea to go to the place that night but she hoped that Richard could handle well the decision he had taken to deal with all that. Pegg also realized the annoyance of Richard, and if it had not been for the music from the background, he would have heard the stridency of Richard's fists slamming again and again. Simon wondered further to notice how Richard kept looking sternly to where Martin and Benedict were. Then Simon hurried to go where the newcomers were, who had been waiting for.

"Little hobbit, Cumbers Wumbers Bumbers! We began to worry about your delay!" He exclaimed Simon effusive being right in front of them. And at that very moment Martin realized that Richard was right behind Simon, at last he had also directed towards them to achieve them. Martin immediately felt his pulse quicken by his sudden presence of Richard there, it was something he had not expected to happen remotely and he couldn’t avoid feel afraid.

"Richard..." muttered the bewildered and fearful blond, he almost felt that words couldn't go out of his mouth.

Simon realized that Richard was right behind him and although a little surprised stepped aside so that he could also greet Martin. Then Richard moved closer to Martin to greet him with a false politeness disguised in turn subtle irony as he extended his hand to take his.

"Martin, good to see you again," Richard greeted smiling wryly, with a clear and rigid expression on his face that was caused by jealousy that caused him to see Benedict just behind Martin, who was very handsome and smiling with haughty cynicism.

Martin hesitated to match his handshake, but soon he did, he could not help but did not want that anyone could realize that among them were big problems.

"I didn't know you'd come..." he muttered the nervous blond. And his gaze fixed on Richard's eyes that looked at him sternly and then Pegg touched the back of both in order to bring them a little, but he was not realized entirely on the situation, or at least he could not understand it very well.

"Come on guys, stop that damn apathy, Let's enjoy the night! Plus it's supposed you're good friends, right?" said Pegg still touching the back of both "Martin, kitten, I must say that I found Richard and his beautiful friend this afternoon and invited them to come. I'm sure that you two feel very glad to meet here tonight, surely you're very good friends because yesterday you two went together, also you have been working a long time together," Simon finished saying, in a very friendly tone.

And in saying that, Martin finally realized that the woman sitting at the table was as friend of Richard. She rose immediately to greet Martin and Benedict with great enthusiasm, it was lucky for her that precisely that night she had the opportunity to interact with so many celebrities together and quickly spread one hand to greet Martin first, but in doing so Martin watched at her carefully and he realized how attractive she was, especially because the skirt and high heels she was wearing emphasized more her curves. Martin was filled terribly with jealousies because he could not help imagining the worst, and because it was too insinuating that someone like her, whom he had not seen before, was accompanying Richard that night.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Freeman, I'm Cynthia Franklin, it's a huge honor to meet you in person!" she expressed enthusiastic extending her hand to the blond, but Martin was lost in sudden jealousies and even politely greeted her back, but the truth was that at that moment seeing her he felt annoyed, just because she was accompanying Richard.

"Ah, nice to meet you too" Martin said laconically. Then she approached to greet Benedict equally.

"She is my friend, Martin" explained Richard a little nervous about the presence of the blond in front of him, because despite his jealousy he could not help but be dazzled by how nice it looked Martin, yet the rigidity of his face not change.

And then Martin became internally thousand questions why, if such an attractive woman as she was a friend of Richard, he never before had introduced or talked about her, and because it was too unusual she was accompanying him right there. And he could not help but remember the discussion that both had had the night before in which he had claimed to Richard for having discovered those empty condom wrappers under his bed.

"Ah, I see," said Martin dryly again, just looking up at her and then tried to also ignore Richard and turned to Benedict to approach him in a rather suggestive which was not ignored for anyone, much less for Richard which again greatly felt invaded by jealousy. Nor was something that went unnoticed by Pegg, who saw the unusually flirtatious attitude of Martin to Benedict. Simon was very enthusiastic to see it, which only managed to hit his suspicions, though wrong, that Martin really had a strong sexual interest in Benedict and it was by anyone known reciprocal, as Benedict had confessed to him in previous days. Martin did not stop his false coquetry to Benedict, on the contrary he seemed to insist on doing so noted with some chutzpah, and Richard saw him and felt internally angry, he did not know if Martin did it just to bother him or if it was real, but that was filling his soul with hate and desperation, almost he felt sorry he had decided to accept the invitation of Pegg to attend that party night. But he knew that it was still a wise idea to start coping.

Suddenly Simon's eyes focused on the main door and smiled when he noticed that a few more guests were just arriving at the site.

"Oh, look who's here, the special surprise I had prepared for you all tonight. Moreover they have arrived so opportunely! Direct from America to London!" Simon announced effusive just at the right time to the surprise of everyone entering the site a couple of men well-known by all, Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto were surprisingly visiting London and had also been invited by Simon to enjoy the night.

"Good evening guys!" Chris and Zach greeted everyone present, almost in unison.

And then everyone turned to them and slowly approached to greet them. And when Chris realized the presence of Richard, suddenly the blond ran to him with a great outburst denoted in his blue eyes, with the full intention of attacking him there in that spot, because Chris could not forget that he wished still pay accounts with him, and the impulsive desire to do so had followed latent in him since that quarrel between Richard and Benedict that had happened at the airport in New York over a month ago.

"Ah, so here you are today bastard!" Chris exclaimed angrily and threw a quick jab to the face of Richard that barely managed to dodge. The blow had been thrown with such force that Richard could reach hear the hissing sound of speed near his nose, but the blow had not reached him and had not hurt him, yet he knew that due to the sudden furious action of Chris this was not a game for him. Richard could not understand why his aggression towards him but he knew Chris would try again to achieve his goal. And before Richard could avoid it again, Chris returned to lash out at him. Richard could step aside but this time the hit of Chris managed to do some damage on the chin.

"Hey, wait, what the hell's wrong with you, man?" Simon blurted stunned, intoning his British accent when speaking, while along with Zach and two other colleagues was trying to stop Chris who wanted to launch another blow to Richard.

And then Richard could feel the throbbing pain in his chin, he felt fortunate that the coup of Chris had not hit him completely, but soon discovered that from the corner of his mouth was running a slight trickle of blood that quickly he wiped with the back of his hand.

But despite being detained timely from behind, Chris did not fail to look with complete repudiation at Richard who was still puzzled not knowing why the sudden aggression of Chris towards him, because Chris was someone who had almost never treated. Martin, who had witnessed everything, was also puzzled and alarmed by the trickle of blood from the mouth hurt of Richard.

"Sorry but, I have never had problems with you Chris!" Richard alleged visibly shaken, unlike Chris he had no intention of quarreling, much less for something he could even not understand.

"Oh, you did not have problems with me jerk, but don't you think you didn't make me feel fucking upset when you dare to hit Ben in the face that way so vilely that time at the airport!" Chris blurted, intoning his American accent with intent to intimidate.

To hear him say that, Martin was more embarrassed because he had not heard such a thing before, and because in the end Benedict had to do with it.

"No problem Chris, that does not matter anymore. Please leave this alone," Benedict said suddenly approaching Chris to try to calm him.

"But Ben, this fucking bastard broke your nose! The poor asshole is so cowardly that besides to bother you with his impertinence he dared to do that to you. I cannot tolerate it. Nor can’t forget the stitches the doctors had to give you that time" Chris said too angry.

Martin could not believe what Chris was saying, and he really did not know whether to look into it but he knew he had been the cause once again.

"Please...stop this Chris! I don’t want you to get in troubles, I don’t want an unnecessary quarrel breaks out" Zach tried to pacify him as he continued holding him with help of Simon and the other two guys.

"No! I'm going to ruin his fucking face in the same way he did with Ben!" Chris insisted frantic.

"The bastard deserved it! and I would break his pretty damn face again, I would do it a thousand times to get tired, it's just I don't do that because I am a true gentleman and I have respect for others. Moreover is not right you get into this issue Chris, this is not your business! This is not your bloody problem, you fool!" Richard finally blurted annoying.

"Do not provoke me, Armitage..." suddenly said Benedict seriously and trying to challenge him, the tension in the air was also beginning to exasperate him, also that neither could stop hating Richard.

"Go to hell, you fucking bastard!" shouted Richard against Benedict, he knew he could no longer hiding his repudiation to him in front of others anymore, much less at a time like that, could no longer pretend hypocrisy, and could no longer contain his jealousy and abhorrence to see him with Martin and by the fact that Simon supported them in every way all the time. The whole damn context unnerved him too much.

"Hey, folks! What the hell is wrong with you all? My God! I did not know that you all hate each other, I had no idea you Rich hate Ben and Chris wanted to hit you! I do not know what the problem is but I do not want you to try to solve it fighting here. Please, it was assumed that this would be an excellent night of camaraderie together!" he added suddenly Pegg trying to neutralize the troublesome situation.

"I’m going out of here, I cannot continue to endure all this fucking cynicism, this hypocrisy, this damned impertinence of a third party. So, I leave right now better, Simon, sorry," said Richard and took his friend Cynthia by an arm to go together to the exit hastily, the last thing he wanted now was to continue in this place another minute. His impatience had reached the limit beyond thought he could bear.

And Martin did not say a word about the dispute, he did not know what to say or what to think, he hated to see that little by little more people was involved in this thorny issue, and he did not want to enlarging the problem even more, a problem in which he was the main cause. In addition he was devastated because Richard had gone and in the company of the attractive woman who had posed as his friend but who could not stop imagine she was really his lover.

After a while Chris finally calmed down,

"Hey buddy, can you explain me what the hell is wrong with you? Do not tell me you came to London just to ruin us the revelry!" asked Simon to Chris when Richard and his friend had finally gone.

Chris gave a long sigh and though his face still showed anger, he was more calmed, because besides Zach was hugging him around the waist. Then Chris turned to Pegg to answer his question, and although at the time Martin had wanted to hear, he was interrupted by Benedict who took him to one of the tables where other comrades were.

"Ah, is that the fucking asshole hates Benedict, he hit him like a savage in the airport in New York just over a month ago. It was terrible seriously, Simon, and at that moment I could not hit him because the damn jerk fled, leaving Ben so badly hurt. Benedict suffered too much because could hardly breathe due to that."

"Hey, hey, I still don’t understand! Every time I find it much more confused! I cannot believe that Richard hates Ben!" confused Simon said.

"Well, Ben told me himself that Richard has been trying to break his relationship with Martin..." said Chris.

"And why should he do that? Now I'm even more confused!" Pegg exclaimed.

At that time Benedict approached them, he had left Martin in the company of their peers at another table a bit away, and he began to speak with some seriousness.

"I'll explain you, Simon." Benedict said.

…………………

Benedict told Simon the reasons why there was such hostility between him and Richard and what was what Chris was talking about, but all what he had explained had been under his own convenience, again with his own version of the facts.

And meanwhile Richard and Cynthia had reached some other point of the city where Cynthia's home was. Richard had brought her home with her family, it was the least he could do.

"I regret what happened tonight Cindy, probably you wanted to enjoy this great opportunity to hanging out with all those famous guys and now because of me that chance has been spoiled" Richard said sorry and ashamed after helping her out of the car and accompany her to the door of her house.

She smiled benignly and told him that there was no problem.

"Do not worry Rich, well I think it was better that way because I know how it affects you the presence of Martin. I know how much you love him and I know your kind of love, it has always been that way since I remember, since we were in high school. I said I cannot assist you in therapy personally but I can suggest you that it is best for you not see him as I already had mentioned. If you have made the decision to totally break your relationship and things that united you two, is better that you also cut any friendship in common. Be firm in your decisions, Rich. But... if instead you think everything has been only a misunderstanding then seek the remedy and begin again."

"Do you think also I should leave completely all the things he and I shared this time together?" He asked Richard discouraged. She approached him to give him a gentle pat on the back and provide some comfort.

"That's your decision, do the best you think but be firm in your decisions, not give reverse the bad things," she said. Then finally she came to his house where she was greeted by her husband who was also a friend of Richard for some time and after exchanging some affectionate greetings, Richard went to his flat in his car, to spend another night in London in the loneliness of his now empty home.

………………….

Despite the fight that had broken out some time soon Pegg and the rest of his friends and colleagues decided that this should not spoil the night they had planned, they could not return to postpone a good time of fellowship for the second consecutive time, Maybe it was also always the best forget the bad things and forget them with a conviviality. Thus all took place, some at tables and others in the bar, had also booked this place especially for coexistence, especially because Chris and Zach were visiting London. Soon they were consuming alcohol and ordering more bottles and fortunately turned enjoyable evening where they enjoyed making random chats and jokes while were enjoying some background music. Chris did not seem bothered in the least, he looked very cheerful beside Zach and especially joker with his other friends, but the truth was that inside he could not allude at all the great desire to make Richard pay for the blow that he had given to Benedict at the airport in New York over a month ago, but he could forget that tonight, also the company of Zach and his serenity made him prefer just enjoy the party. Everyone really seemed enjoy having fun together, except Martin who was very embarrassed due to what happened and due to the unexpected presence of Richard there with that woman. He was also very concerned about the reasons that had prompted Chris to hit him, but until then he had not dared to ask him personally. Martin felt annoyed of having to pretend that encouraged him to be at that party, and he was very jealous, too much, to imagine that perhaps at that very moment Richard must already be with that woman in a hotel room or maybe even on the bed in his own flat where he and Richard had had sex many times.

"Is something wrong hobbit? You are duller and thoughtful of what you've been lately!" Simon Pegg asked to approach him at the table while Martin just wobbled irresolute the glass beaker which had a drink served, but despite his discouragement he struggled again for trying to pretend everything was fine.

"Eh, no, it's nothing...just..." Martin hesitated anxious.

"I'm sure it caused you great commotion, I mean what happened between Chris and Richard a while ago, because also Benny was involved..." said Simon quiet but trying to sound a bit ironic.

"Well, yes, actually," said Martin succinct.

"I know that Richard is your friend too... but it must be worse that your best friend Ben and he have problems and also the fact that Chris wanted to hit Richard, but it's not your fault," Simon said.

 _"Haha, oh, damn it, of course it's my fault,"_ Martin thought to himself.

"What's wrong with you, Martin, you are really too seriously," said Pegg more concerned "also Benny told me that..."

"I think I'll ask Chris personally," said Martin, interrupting him and then rose from his seat without saying a word to get closer to where Chris and Zach were with their fellow known talking pleasantly about something. Martin had to interrupt his speech a moment.

"Oh, Chris..." muttered Martin a little nervous and Chris turned immediately to see him.

"Martin!" Chris expressed smiling at him and then rise from his seat and approached to Martin "Nice to see you! Sorry, for everything what happened a while ago, I apologize because I barely could said you hello fast, I do not want you to think I'm rude" Chris said, smiling genially.

"No problem," replied Martin a little serious.

"And…what's up?" said Chris livelier.

"Hmmm ... just I wanted to ask about what happened a while ago" muttered Martin doubtfully.

"Oh, right, I almost was forgetting that bastard is...sorry I mean Richard, I almost forget he is your companion" circumspect Chris said again "but believe me I had enough reasons to lash out against him that way, I could not help it."

"What happened exactly?" he asked Martin more determined, he wanted to know the whole truth once.

"Well, you see, the scoundrel hit Benedict very strongly the other day at the airport and...oh, even the doctors had to do a few stitches in his broke nose in the office! For Benedict it was so terrible, anesthesia was necessary."

Martin was astonished at his words, but before Chris finished speaking, Benedict suddenly approached them and interrupted him.

"He and I had a fight, Martin. He spoke very badly of you, you know, for what happened between us. He's jealous, that day he was very angry and he said how much repudiated us and then he hit me. I had to health the wounds in the hospital, but I did not tell you anything at that moment," added Benedict talking seriously.

Martin did not know whether he should really believe that version, but did not doubt that Richard had hit him strong that way. And when he heard Benedict saying that, Martin actually felt angry.

"Yes, and I witnessed, I had gone to accompany Ben that time to the airport but when that happened I could not do anything because the damn asshole escaped the same way he escaped a while ago," said Chris.

Martin did not know what else to say, he did not want to take up the matter and less in front of Chris and the others, so he decided he'd had enough for the night, also he was in no mood to continue resisting that and try to enjoy a party which he did not want to be.

"Sorry, I think I should better go... well I feel dizzy, I've been drinking enough" Martin said quietly, ignoring the look and then walked toward the exit of the site, without saying goodbye to others, who only followed their own celebration.

But Benedict followed him to the exit, something that Martin had expected.

"Wait, Martin..." Benedict told when he reached him and tried to take his arm but to his surprise Martin didn't seemed to resist in the same abrupt way as he always did.

"Ben...I do not want to stay at this bloody party," said the blond with a slight frown.

"Martin, I must confess that also was my fault the quarrel with Richard at the airport that time, I provoked him a bit," confessed Benedict serene.

Martin looked up briefly at him and smiled wryly.

"Oh, wow! At least you admit it without much cynicism as usually.  Anyway I had imagined that already. It's not something new that I'm always the damn cause of all your bloody disputes," snapped the blond irritated.

"But it's true that everything was an accidental encounter, I had to return to London and I did not know he was going to be at the airport at the same time. Everything was circumstantial and at the end that happened, you know that is inevitable, and it is true that I can no longer follow hiding the fact that it's the same every time he and I found ourselves in front... there can be no real peace between us," Benedict said.

"All right, Ben. But I don’t want to continue  talking about this, nor him, nor do I want you continue fighting for me every damn time you both meet. And if there is still some of the good friendship we had before, I would ask you please take home right now. It’s little you could do for me after everything what had happened," Martin said gruffly.

Benedict did not expect Martin asked him that and actually he was also a little tired of acting cynically all the time, or maybe he also thought like Martin that could still be some of the affable relationship they had before when they were best friends, although really Martin still made him feel a huge sexual desire.

"Okay, I'll take you home right now, just let me tell the guys," Ben said.

"No, we're going right now," he ordered the blond and without another word he walked to the parking lot forcing Benedict to follow him hastily.

They soon got into the car of Benedict and he drove to the home of Martin. For the first time Benedict thought it was best to resist to sexually harass him, because he could see the dejection of Martin and that somehow moved him. Benedict wanted to appease his misery, but otherwise due to his egocentric he couldn't stop enjoy his company just for him, at least within his own car. Despite that, when they finally reached the building, Benedict thought it was best just leave him at the entrance of the building but to his surprise Martin asked him to accompany him to his flat.

“Well, I think I'd better go now, Martin, sure you want rest" Benedict said just when Martin opened the door of his house. But then Martin invited him to come in.

"Please come in Ben, at least for a while..." said Martin seriously and Ben obeyed although a little surprised by his sudden invitation, thinking maybe Martin wanted he to tell him more about what had happened at the airport or perhaps to demand something that Simon might have said.

But once they were inside and after closing the door, Martin approached to him to be right in front of him, an in unusually provocative way. Benedict did not know what was happening but he could not deny that he really was enjoying that sudden daring attitude of Martin.

"What is it, Martin?" Benedict asked a little nervous and confused as Martin continued coming toward him until Martin approached closer his body to his, daringly and leered.

"Ben let's do it. Let's have sex tonight."

**…………………………..**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally upgraded! >:v sorry if I took longer than I promised xD even if I had ready this chapter since I posted the last one. And apologize if I made mistakes :’c
> 
> I was very busy with the birthday of Richard, I always have to prepare everything for his birthday, which is followed by Martin's for only 18 days after that I was busy with Martin's birthday xD and I was also interrupted by other issues such as the premiere of Star Trek Beyond in Mexico, in which by the way I could meet Simon Pegg in person xD and guess what! I told him my bullshit "why are you a fucking damn fool that always bother Martin with Benedict?" Haha I'm just kidding! but actually I said him something like that, I had to say him that, although he can't understand a shit!! :v *I’m an insane bitch*
> 
> It was also why even I could not answer your comments, sorry! TwT
> 
> By the way, I uploaded the video of the premiere on youtube ;3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itW3ZFQoVyc
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter, things are still very tense and there is no happy things yet T-T but in the next chapter will happen at last a real rapprochement between Richard and Martin :3 but also it will remain the angst :c and I want they are together and happy again TwT 
> 
> All your comments and kudos are very appreciated owo


	23. Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the damn incident in the morning, Martin should go to Leicester to find Richard and end once the bitterness that separates them and makes them suffer.

                                                                   

 

**Chapter 23— Spite**

Benedict smiled mischievously when he heard Martin make such a request so direct. His excitement increased suddenly when he saw that Martin was really serious and seemed very determined, but it all seemed too good to be true and Benedict was still doubtful.

"Are you serious?" Benedict asked with provocative voice, moving closer to the blond, starting daringly surround his waist with his arms, and Martin did not try it out of him.

"Totally serious, Ben" Martin said seriously, his voice was low and his look was slightly circumvented.

"Martin, I think you've really drunk too much," said Benedict still incredulous, but really his mind kept thinking that under any circumstances he would not let this opportunity pass, and he could not stop smiling mischievously.

But Martin did not want to hesitate with the matter, he did not really want now discuss the reasons why he was asking sex to Benedict tonight, he just wanted consummate it as he had proposed. Then Martin gently placed both arms on the shoulders of Benedict, he was trying to persuasive him to begin.

"Yes, I drank a lot, I'm fucking dizzy now, but I'm fully aware...so let's do it," he said the blond decided.

The mischievous smile of Benedict widened more and despite everything really was too unusual and totally unexpected he decided that he should not keep asking more, he just simply had to act and carry out what he had been craving and for some strange reason it was becoming reality.

"Martin, I do not know what's going on but I feel too happy this can happen tonight," Benedict whispered seductive luring Martin's body against his to narrow it and feel all his body heat next to his. Suddenly Martin began to feel how the reckless mouth of Benedict started kissing on his neck, he began to kiss him with some despair as his restless hands were trying to explore under his clothes. The feeling so far was not entirely pleasant for Martin, because he knew that it was Benedict, who he had been repudiating so much in recent months, but the spite and alcohol had made him decide to do it and he wanted to consummate this as soon as possible.

"Ben, not here, let's go to the bedroom..." suggested Martin with whispery voice, still feeling the invasive hands of Benedict over his body, but still feeling over his clothes, which Benedict wanted to strip him, and before Benedict responded to his request, Martin could still feel how his desperate kisses on his neck began to suck. In fact Martin was a little dazed by alcohol but not enough to be totally drunk and lose the reason, this time the moment with Benedict would be conscious.

Benedict stopped for a moment his caresses when he heard his suggestion, but he did not take off his hands from the waist of Martin and he looked at the blond again, smiling mischievously.

"Okay, come on," said Benedict and whispered lasciviously watching him and then both walked together to the bedroom, while Benedict continued embracing him around his waist with his arm until finally they were inside the room.

And being right in front of the bed, they stopped for a moment. Martin knew what was about to happen next, he had expected that and now he could not avoid it, but he could not avoid flinching when he suddenly felt the hands of Benedict take his face to bring it to his, and then Benedict began to join lips to his. Benedict gradually began to kiss him, he could feel the trembling lips of Martin touching his, that way he could decipher some of the fear that caused him to do this but he was willing to make him feel good so initially started kissing him subtly but quickly deepened the kiss with more passion, Benedict was eager to fully test his lips. Again they were kissing, this was the second time they did it consciously and conceived, the first time was caused by a strange dubiously momentum in an alley in London after they had tried to clarify the cumbersome issue of that accidental night of sex on Benedict's birthday, this time this kiss had been for a frivolous purpose. But Martin would not oppose resistance, it was he who had asked him to have sex tonight and kisses should be part of the deal.

Martin could feel the lips of Benedict kissing his with increasing frenzy, he could feel the tongue of Benedict going deep into his mouth looking for his, and he could feel Benedict's hands caressing his body desperately again. The feelings did not seem so bad, but his mind could not shake the idea that it was Benedict who was kissing him and he could not avoid feeling loathing because Benedict had caused so many problems arising in misery.

But he just could not stop, Martin was fully determined to give himself to him this time at will, because that way it would be he who would win and thus Richard finally would have something real to reproach him.

"You're so beautiful Martin" Benedict murmured excitedly, his excitement gradually increased with the passing of the seconds and with every touch and every kiss that fervently he gave to the blond.

Martin could not respond to his words, for each of them caused him hostility, but on the contrary even if he tried to avoid his body itself was beginning to respond to each stimulus caused by each of Benedict's caresses.

"Ah, just...continue" Martin said in a small voice, letting the invasive hands of Benedict continued touching every part of his skin. But for Benedict it seemed increasingly necessary to strip him of his clothes, having him naked just for him.

"I need to get this off, I need to admire your nakedness entirely again" Benedict murmured between desperate gasps. And to hear him say that, Martin was able to avoid not think more contempt Benedict was too cynical to say that because Martin imagined how many times Benedict have enjoyed seeing again and again that nasty video and those nefarious photographs he had taken the night of sex on his own birthday.

But Martin did not say anything, if he had given Benedict should let him undress in any way, that was inevitable. Martin soon began to feel how Benedict began to lower the zipper of his trouser to immediately begin entering one of his hands inside and boldly fondling his genitals.

"Ah" Martin could not help but let out a moan; although it was low it denoted that this obscene caress caused him a pleasant stimulus.

"You like this, huh?" asked Benedict more ecstatic and continued rummaging now inside his pants, eager to make the encouragement of his hands ended by suddenly cause him an erection, he meanwhile already had, the fly of his trouser was imprisoning him more and he needed free of it so while he still was stroking the blond that way also lowered his own zipper. And between kisses and caresses, finally Benedict soon robbed the blond of his trouser and his underwear, having him now completely vulnerable to him on the bed. Again Martin was completely naked before his eyes because their shirts are also now were scattered on the floor of the room. Frivolous passion was about to be consummated, the most coveted time for Benedict was finally happening.

Being the blond under his stranglehold on the bed, Benedict could not help but admire his face visibly frightened that still showed under the effects of his drunkenness. Martin would be his, he was being his at the moment and he would continue being his to enjoy pleasure all the rest of the night. Then Benedict started by nibbling blond's nipples until they redden while his hands progressively masturbated him without carefully, and Benedict returned to kiss him on the lips again and again.

"Ahh" Martin did not want but he could not help but moan at the obscene masturbation and also because of the feeling of the mouth of Benedict exploring every part of his body. His body arched inevitably by the pleasure he was receiving.

"This moment is so wonderful, little _kitten_ " Benedict muttered while caressed him.

"Ahh" Martin was returning to moan, but he could not pronounce Benedict's name, he did not want to, because despite the pleasure he was experiencing he could not avoid the rancor he felt for him, but he wanted instead try to think the same way he had done some years ago when both had met for the first time in the early films they had shared together for the pilot episode of Sherlock. Martin wanted to focus on remembering the impression that the young Benedict of that time had caused him, and recalled that from the first time they had met he would have wondered if Benedict would ever notice him or if there was any possibility that Benedict had the same homosexual inclination as him. It was true that Martin had considered thereafter have some sort of relationship with him beyond friendship, and it was true that for a time Benedict had become a kind of platonic love for him, because although there was a small age difference both had managed to get along too well and they had become best friends ever since. But nothing had been achieved, because all it was known that Benedict had always dated girls and all and each one had introduced to Martin. Due to all that context Martin had desist soon to have a relationship with him and since then he had not been considered that anymore, until that fateful night on Benedict's birthday where they had ended up in bed together, having sex just as they were having now.

Martin wanted to try to feel the same spirit that himself would have felt at that moment, surely if at that time he would have had this opportunity to give himself to Benedict sexually things would have been very different, perhaps he would have discovered that Benedict was the man of his life and that way he would never have fallen in love with Richard, who now despised him and that surely was now having sex with someone else, perhaps even with the woman who had accompanied him to the nightclub. And imagine those ideas tortured him greatly and stoked his frivolous will to allow to Benedict to continue doing what he wanted with his body.

And while he was still deep in his own thought, Martin began to feel suddenly how Benedict began to introduce his fingers smeared with lubricant inside him, which made him wince, and there was no turning back, Benedict would join his body to his again, this night they had again become lovers.

"You're so narrow, Martin, is so wonderful to feel this again, but it will be even more wonderful when I begin to penetrate you with my manhood" Benedict excited mumbling, while rummaging Martin’s entry with his fingers to dilate him as soon as possible.

"Ahh, Ben...in the drawer...there are condoms..." gasped Martin, as he tried to hold onto the edges of the bed, feeling the invasive fingers of his lover in turn, and suddenly he felt angry with himself because he had finally pronounced his name "and please, I ask you not be so curt" asked the blond, quietly. Benedict smirked and, as he wanted contradict him, he introduced another finger inside him. Martin shouted a little to feel it.

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible with you, little _kitten_ " Benedict said in response, smiling wanly, Martin seemed holding harder to the edge of the bed, the same bed where he had so often made love with Richard when happiness reigned in their wonderful relationship.

"Please, Ben..." muttered the blond, restless but also anxious because he wanted all this ended, and because although he did not want to admit he was tempted to shout him to stop, Martin was tempted to say that he regretted. He did not, because he still was thinking that once, a couple of years ago, a sexual encounter like this with Benedict perhaps it would have been wonderful, but now it was being very difficult to deceive himself.

And while Martin still reproached himself in his thoughts, he could feel the moisture of the tongue of Benedict licking his glans.

"Ahh" Martin moaned to feel the inevitable pleasure of receiving fellatio from Benedict that entirely sucked his now rigid member.

"I know you're enjoying too much all this great pleasure that I am giving you, Marty" Benedict said between moans and then reintroduced entirely Martin's member into his mouth. Martin did not respond to it with words, but his body responded to the delicious encouragement, his back arched and from his voice came increasingly louder moans.

Then Benedict began to settle between the legs of the blond, and soon he began touching his wet entrance with the tip of his raised penis, his manhood was hardened into a rigid and thick erection that clamored for penetrating him, to feel imprisoned again for his narrow cavity.

Martin shivered to feel that reddened glans touching his wet entrance, and winced again to feel like Benedict began to introduce the tip, threatening to enter completely once. Martin again feel regret having come this far, and although he realized that Benedict would not use a condom he preferred not insist on that.

Benedict could not stop staring malevolently at him in the midst of his breathing, and could not avoid stroking the cheek of the blond as if he had the intention to ensure that all this was real and not one more of his many fantasies.

"Do it now" asked the blond, because all he really wanted was all over.

"You are an impatient _kitten_ " Benedict whispered with hoarsely due to excitement. Martin was upset again by the way Benedict had begun to continually call him because he repudiated that he dared to call him in the same way that Richard had always fondly called him.

But Martin said no more, he did not want to fall into his provocations, he could only yield to what was already inevitable and then Benedict began to penetrate him entirely. Martin could feel his thick erection made its way inside him, and due to the obscene invasion the blond arched again his body and then hugged the back of his lover.

"Ahhh!" Martin shouted as he felt the penetration get to the bottom, and immediately could feel the big hands of Benedict also embracing his body, surrounding him and caressing as he slowly began to move and then he began ramming inside him.

"Ahh Martin, this is fantastic!" Benedict yelled groaning because again was feeling the great pleasure of joining his body to Martin, it felt too good to feel his erection trapped by the body of the blond, something he had been looking forward so much to happen again.

Benedict began ramming inside him with increasing force, Martin felt the force with which Benedict was attacking inside him, and remembered that for weeks he had not been with anyone, almost two months he had had sex with Richard in the night of his birthday. But remember he could not help feeling dejected thinking that despite the wonderful dose of sex that Richard had given him on that occasion, everything had been done under the pretense of his spite, and to feel that bitterness Martin clung more to Benedict's back, scratching it a bit, something that Benedict did not care because on the contrary it was something that only could increase even much more his lust.

"Ahh" he shouted Martin as he felt the attacks were becoming stronger, and he more and more was clinging to Benedict's back and his legs were around Benedict's male body, that possessed him, and although it was inevitable, Martin compared it with the body of Richard that without doubt was more corpulent.

"Ahh, Benedict...s-t-o..." groaned Martin with low voice, he was almost breathless, he could feel the hard member of Benedict slide hard again and again within him, and he could feel his own member rub against the belly of both, and each lunge seemed wrest the breath because Benedict was fucking him with desperate power.

"I know you love this Martin, I can realize how much you enjoy it, certainly no other man has made you feel this! Don’t you think, honey?" Benedict was moaning near his ear as he nibbled on his earlobe.

"You said you would not be so damn rude" muttered the blond, panting and with labored voice.

"I bet that this is something that Armitage does not make you feel, because I'm better lover than that damned bastard" muttered Benedict cynically, his voice grew husky with huge excitement and before Martin responded to his provocation Benedict again take the blond’s member to masturbate while was continuing strongly ramming inside it.

"Ahh, do not talk about him, do not mention him!" He bellowed the annoying blond and this time it was he who decided to take the face of Benedict and bring closer to his with the desire to ask for a kiss. Benedict grinned and obeyed his request almost immediately, every time Martin had that determined attitude made him even more excited. Their tongues found in that deep kiss, Benedict again felt drunk with the taste of his mouth kissing his, but Martin however was not entirely pleasant, because every kiss made him inevitably remember that his feelings for Benedict were aversive.

Suddenly they stopped the kiss, Benedict lips still was trying to enjoy the taste of the kiss and he licked his own lips, and Martin felt dismayed and exasperated, he wished this was all over because this should be so, because even though it had been about many times to scream he stopped his pride prevented him from doing so, he should finish what he had proposed.

And suddenly Benedict came out of him and looked into Martin's eyes as his face framed another lusty smile.

"Now turn around, my love," Benedict said as he brought his tongue to the corner of the lips of Martin to give him a quick lick

Martin was upset again, but said nothing nor resisted, but he also had not the desire to obey his request. And noting that Martin would not obey entirely at his request, Benedict decided to be the one who turned him. With his arms around his waist, he spun his body abruptly to have Martin kneeling on the bed. Then Benedict admired his ass, and brought his fingers back to his entrance still wetted by the lubricant, the same narrow cavity where just a few moments he had been penetrating.

"Ahhh, Benedict...no...wait" panted Martin but he could not prevent his body react to the stimulus, because only with his invasive fingers, Benedict could stimulate well his internal point.

"Martin, you're so deliciously tight" Benedict panted as he continued rummaging inside him, Martin clung to the sheets, had almost intended to bite the pillow.

"Ahh, Benedict, stop that, you bastard" finally blurted the blond when he still felt when Benedict twirled his fingers inside him boldly.

"This is something that the bastard Armitage cannot make you feel, isn't?" said Benedict with satirical laughter.

And before Martin managed to respond to his cynicism, he began to feel how suddenly Benedict again penetrated to the depths of him, to attack him with power which could feel the quick shock of their copulating bodies.

"Ahh Martin, you're so beautiful, I love you so much!" Benedict shouted, lost in his own ecstasy of returning to invade with his thrusts, he wanted to have all of him, he wanted to devour him completely, join into one. Martin was only of him tonight and no one could stop him, much less Richard, who still hated.

"Ben, you bastard, Stop it! I do not want to do this anymore! Stop!" Martin shouted as he clung to bed. And although he was now imploring to him to stop, his body felt climax of pleasure, the damn pleasure that Benedict was causing him. Martin could feel his own cock trickled increasingly, and could feel the fingers of Benedict fiddling with his penis for smearing with the pre seminal fluid. Martin could soon realize that Benedict had brought his wet fingers with his semen to his mouth to prove it as if it were a delicacy.

"Your seed is delicious, naughty little _kitten_ " Benedict said breathlessly as on his lips he savored those drops of the semen of the blond.

Martin felt disgusted by the cynicism of Benedict, but his body was still reacting to his obscene stimuli. And Benedict continued ramming inside him with frenzy.

"Arggh, stop!!" Martin screamed again.

"Oh, Martin, I love you, darling, I love you, I love you" Benedict whispered in his ear.

And suddenly Martin finally released his ejaculation into a violent orgasm that spilled over Benedict's hand that had continued wanking.

"Ahh, Richard!" shouted Martin suddenly, to the surprise of Benedict, who when he heard Martin scream that name to climax could not help feeling a heightened anger, because even though tonight all carnal pleasure he had given him, Martin had the dare to scream the name of the bastard who had intruded into their lives.

And after listening to Martin shouting the name of Richard, Benedict attacked with greater power within him, Martin felt the pain of lunges and clung to the head of the bed

"Stop saying the name of that bastard!" Benedict said noticeably angry. Martin realized what had screamed, actually he had not really wanted to, he had done because of a sudden impulse and he decided only endure to the end, Benedict also knew that also soon he would ejaculate within him. And not long after Benedict also released his cum, spilling inside the blond. It had almost completed their fiery but frivolous sexual encounter.

Then Martin could feel the hands of Benedict finally release him and let him down on the bed. For both it had physically been a highly pleasurable sexual relationship, although each had a different subjective meaning. For Benedict it had been the best of nights, he could say that it had been even much better than the night of casual sex they'd had the night of his birthday, but for Martin this had been a bloody act of spite, and even he could not still be completely safe whether it was really worth it, but there was no going back, it was done and now he could boast to Richard that he had had sex willingly with Benedict, who had become his lover at least that night.

Martin's body rolled drawn to the other side of the bed, panting and still tried to recover the air. He could feel the throbbing pain in his entry that had been heavily penetrated, fucked again and again by this man who extolled after having made him of his. Benedict smirked with malice toward the blond exhausted that was still trying to catch his breath, and then Benedict approached him and leaned over to kiss him, starting with a slow touch of his lips. Martin did not feel eager to reciprocate, rancor he felt for him simply could not be reduced, much less at that hour of the night in which the alcohol he had ingested in the nightclub seemed to have dissipated completely from his bloodstream. But neither he opposed much resistance and returned his kiss forcibly and disguising his rejection, he discovered more and more that anything he had experienced tonight with Benedict could even compare one iota what he has always felt with Richard every time they made love, and it could not be compared to what the Martin of little more than three years ago had fantasized ever have with his stellar cast mate.

"Martin, I love you, really I do," Benedict murmured, with a sensual voice, a mixture of seduction and tenderness, and he returned to kiss Martin who corresponded him, though coldly. But those words Martin simply could not answer with hypocrisy.

"Ben, you're a fucking bastard...but I admit it was good," Martin muttered gruffly with a satirical smile on his face. Benedict looked at him closely, he tried to fix his bluish gaze on his gray eyes partially illuminated by the dim light of the lamp on the desk, smiled mischievously and he stroked his cheek and then pronounce.

"I know you loved it, and I know you also would love to repeat" Benedict whispered, closer to his face, almost in the vicinity of a new kiss, and then Benedict put his lips to his to kiss him again. This time Martin barely corresponded, but he did and allowed Benedict to kiss him, he did not explain himself because he did but to ruminate in his own thought again remembered that perhaps at that very moment he had just had that dose of sex with Benedict surely in the same way Richard would be ending fuck with someone else on his bed, on the bed of his now empty flat. And that spite made Martin correspond better to Benedict's kisses.

"Shut up, Ben, you've had what you wanted, now I hope you have not recorded again this crap" Martin said after separating his lips from his.

"Haha, do not worry, I did not, I just wanted to enjoy tonight you've been only mine, I could not focus on anything but make you mine" Benedict said with a chuckle, as he stroked rashly again his naked body under his, he wanted to possess Martin's body again and again, and he would have wanted to do it all night but now he really was too exhausted, probably alcohol had diminished his energy considerably.

"You're a fucking insane, Benedict, but does not matter anyway," Martin said regretfully and sidestepping a little the look.

Benedict smirked greatly and then took his face in his hands to make him look at him again.

"Martin, I'll make you forget Armitage, at any price" Benedict whispered looking into his eyes. Martin said no more, not really wanted to discuss that, and he did not want to ignore the cynicism of Benedict.

"That is impossible, do not strain," said acerbic Martin and then pulled away from him to turn to the side of the bed and turn away. At a time when Martin reached the lamp to turn off  he said "good night!" laconic and finally Benedict leaned next to him on the opposite side of the bed to sleep almost immediately by fatigue, with a smile full of satisfaction on his face.

Both fell asleep almost immediately.

…………………………….

A few hours later, Richard awoke in his desolate bed. His body was naked, covered only with a thin sheet. This time he could feel a slight headache, last night he had consumed a lot of alcohol, again, he had consumed alcohol trying to forget Martin and the whole damn thing that separated them. Then he remembered that it had been another night he had hired a hooker to try again fill his emptiness, and she was beside him on the bed because it was very early and remained still long for the sun to rise.

"Come on, get up and go right now, please" said Richard waking her up, it was a very beautiful fair-haired woman. The people who he had hired to have sex in recent weeks were all blond, as clear as the sun ray, blond equal the beautiful fair hair of Martin. But none of those people had managed to give him even an iota of satisfaction, because none could be like Martin, no one. He had hired young blond men and women but none could help him to forget and instead he began to get enough of it, knew he was just wasting his money on his empty whim, and did not provide any pleasure for him.

The woman got up from Richard’s bed and she dressed quickly, as she smiled frivolity, it was all part of her routine work after all, Richard was just another customer for her, although Richard at no time had treated her with contempt as he had done with others.

"Hey, here's your payment, now go out soon, please," muttered Richard extending the payment in cash, wearing only a towel around his waist, and then she tried to approach him a little with the intention of making a flirtatious farewell, perhaps for let him know that she was available if he required it again, but Richard sidestepped and looked away from her to go to open the door, he really wanted to be alone.

She said no more, gave him a flirty wink and left immediately the flat, and Richard closed the door in a sudden whip and although it was very early he decided to take a shower.

Richard looked at the clock on his desk showed about 5:30 am and there was still time to dawn, with winter approaching the nights were getting longer and every night became more torture for him because again it had been a night that could not have Martin beside him.

He took his quick shower, and he reflect again on his now frustrated life and thought of all that had happened the day before, the damn talk with Simon, the encounter with Martin accompanied by Benedict at the nightclub and the fight that Christopher Pine had begun lunging at him, and remembering that, he brought his hand to his chin, had almost forgotten that the blow still hurt every time he touched it. But still he could not fully understand why Chris had been so furious at what he had done to Benedict at the airport that time. He felt disturbed a little to know that Pine had such loyalty to his friend Benedict.

When he left the shower, Richard looked at the time on his watch, and it marked 5:45 am and knew that despite his hangover it was best to hurry to go home to his parents, because his stay in England could not last more than a couple of days more.

He enlisted as soon as possible to leave his flat and drive to Leicestershire, should also address the issue of relist the house he had bought for Martin, though it pained him greatly. But suddenly he realized something he had forgotten all this time, he did not have the keys to the house, he recalled that the keys had always been in possession of Martin and had forgotten request them.

"Ah, I do not know is too early to call him, probably he should be sleeping still, it's Sunday," he said to himself, "but... I must settle this matter once and also…I need to hear his voice." He thought to himself.

After hesitating a little Richard was encouraged to call to order Martin to ask the keys to the house.

He took his mobile phone, but before calling his number, hesitated again for a moment.

 _"I need to hear his voice, I need...hear his voice, at least one more time,"_ he thought again to himself and then he began looking for his number in his contacts list. But to his great surprise, just before he could type the number, an incoming video call number appeared on the screen of his mobile phone. Surprisingly it was the number of Martin that was calling him. Soon he heard the sound of the incoming call, and although few seconds had passed he could not help feel a little anxious.

"Martin? Why the hell he is calling me?" Richard thought, actually really at that moment he believed that Martin was alone, he could not explain why he had not wanted to reimagine at that moment that Martin could have spent the night with Benedict, perhaps at that moment he really wanted to believe that Martin and Benedict had never been lovers.

The phone screen continued to show the incoming video call and although still was hesitantly Richard decided to accept the call, until finally got answer.

"Hello?" a male voice answered, it was not the voice of Martin. Until then on screen it still could not be distinguished very well the person, Richard could barely see his silhouette because the mobile screen was moving too much, but certainly to hear that voice, male and purling, Richard shuddered, because he could perfectly realize it was Benedict, until finally he could fully visualize his fucking face, smiling cynically, and showing also his bare-chested and his hair all tousled.

It was true that Benedict had reached the mobile phone of Martin before he could wake up and had full intention to make an unexpected video call to Richard to annoy him early in the morning, to boast that Martin had been his. It had not been too difficult for him to deduce that the contact named _"Richie Ricky"_ on the mobile phone of Martin was the number of Richard.

"B-Benedict?" He asked Richard undoubtedly annoying, stammering a bit at first but trying to resist ranting not angry about it.

"Oh, it's you Armitage, how are you?" Benedict asked, smirking cynically.

"I was actually about to call Martin" Richard mumbled in response, frowning.

"Oh! Really? What a coincidence! But...do not you think it's too early to harass Martin?" Benedict said with great cynicism. Richard felt mostly angry, but he did not know whether Benedict's cynicism was greater than the enormous jealousy he felt.

"I need to talk to Martin, please hand it to me to him on the phone, now," Richard said showing serenity but feared that Benedict could hear through the earpiece how his teeth almost crunching in fury.

"Oh, I don't know, he's still asleep, we had a very intense night of sex, you know? In fact just that's why I called you to your mobile phone. Do you want to see him anyway?" Benedict said as he brought the phone scathing toward Martin who slept his back. Richard could see everything on the screen, and Benedict daringly decided uncover the blond a little of the sheet to show to Richard through the screen the nudity Martin's back where he could even be seen part of his butt. Richard looked at the screen, to see Martin sleeping naked filled him terribly with jealousies and Benedict continued smirking, the entire context greatly amused him.

"He is very beautiful while he's sleeping naked, do not you think?" Benedict said cheekily.

"I do not fucking care! Just wake him up and hand it to me to him on the phone, now! I have hurry!" He asked Richard trying to show a little more severity, containing too much the fact that unnerved him greatly to realize for himself that his suspicions were true, Benedict really was Martin's lover and this had been one of many nights when they had had sex. Benedict just smirked even more.

Suddenly Martin's voice was heard in the background and Richard could realize Martin sounded as if he just awakened right now.

"Ben, what the hell's going on?" Martin asked yawning "Hey, give me that damn phone!" He blurted finally realizing what Benedict was doing with his mobile phone.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, is Armitage, he wants to talk to you but I told him you're very exhausted from all the pleasure you received from me last night," Benedict said with more cynicism. Martin shivered suddenly and sat up with a start to learn what Benedict had said, but he really was tired and although what Benedict had said bothered him, he really was having enormous difficulty waking completely, could not even keep his eyes entirely open, and the throbbing pain of his entry prevented him from still move far from his site but he made a great effort to smarten up, cover his nakedness again with the sheet and answer the damn video call because it was Richard to his surprise, something completely unusual and what was extolling the beating of his heart.

Martin took the mobile phone fast, almost snatching it from the hands of Benedict and immediately responded, at that time Richard was really losing patience.

"Richard!! What do you....?" he asked Martin fearful, his pulse quicken increasingly, especially because as soon as he had the phone in his hands could see the angry face of Richard and could hear his breathing, he knew with shame that Richard was too upset about having discovered that Benedict and he were in bed and they were both naked after have sex.

"Freeman, sorry I interrupted your sleep, and I realized that really you must be very exhausted, but hey I do not care what you do you with the bastard in bed, my call is because I will go to Leicester home to my parents and I want to ask you give me back the...oh, damn it, does not care anymore! So long!" snapped Richard, and abruptly ended the video call because he could no longer tolerate see it that caused him enormous damage, see Martin live naked in bed with Benedict was something he just could not stand, it hurt him too much, as he could not have imagined that could hurt.

Meanwhile Martin was completely heartbroken, not only because Richard had seen him live on the damn video call, naked, after Benedict had been the one who had taken his mobile phone, he felt completely broken because it was the first time Richard had not called him by his name and because he had been able to read in his face all his repudiation.

Martin turned off the mobile phone, shocked, letting it back on the desk and then he hunched sitting on the edge of the bed, bringing both hands to cover his face for a moment, as if to thereby amend some of his repentance, or as if he wanted to blame himself because everything always had to go from bad to worse. And at that time, although he was terribly upset with Benedict, he did not flinch in turn to him, at that moment he just wanted to disown himself in silence and suffer his misery.

"He lies, Martin, certainly cares what happened and surely too much..." Benedict said, laughing derisively and yawned a little "oh, it's too early, we should sleep a little more Martin, has been an intense night and you cannot deny, honey," Benedict said bringing his hand to caress a little Martin's back and to down his hand slowly until the curvature of his butt. But Martin was undeterred, consternation prevented him from even berate something or tell him to go to hell once. There was no reply, Benedict just smirked, leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then he turned off the light of the lamp on the desk. Martin remained that way sitting on the edge of the bed without uttering a word, the fatigue that had almost prevented him awakening a few minutes ago had not disappeared at all but even when he lay down to try to sleep again, he could not. And that way Martin suffered a sudden insomnia until the sun came to irradiate the day, surely this would cause him terrible eye bags.

Meanwhile Richard was dejected with hands on his neck, sitting in the dining room, blaming himself again and again for daring to call Martin at that hour in the early morning and have fallen in the bloody provocation of Benedict. But nothing could do to avoid it, it had happened and he had witnessed live what he most abhorred. But this could not let him lose, must fulfill his duties in which was going to visit his parents as he had promised.

When he finally managed to calm down a little, Richard took his backpack with some things and went to the parking lot to drive his car to Leicestershire.

Perhaps in his family environment he could achieve regain part of the serenity he had lost.

…………………………

Contrary to Martin, Benedict had managed to sleep very well, had managed to sleep almost immediately and three hours after that unfortunate video call, he was completely ready to wake up. As the alarm clock struck 8:30 am, Benedict got up and almost immediately got a call from his own mobile phone. Hurriedly he responded to the call, it was an important person of one of his new projects and someone close to him.

"Oh, hello Tom, how are you?" Benedict greeted sitting on the edge of the bed "ah, yes, I can go now if you want," he said.

Martin kept his eyes closed, but had been unable to sleep since Richard had called, though he pretended a little sleeping while was listening to a bit of conversation that Benedict was having with Tom, though he could not be sure what Tom was.

"Yes, so just let me take a shower and go with you, okay?" Benedict said as he continued talking on the mobile. And then he finished his call to approach Martin.

"Marty, honey I'm sorry but I must hurry to leave, it's something important, I have to leave to Cardiff right now. But I hope to return very soon," said Benedict and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead, but then also he dared to give him a light kiss on the lips. Martin continued pretending he was asleep.

Benedict took a quick shower and when he left the shower and was well-dressed he admired for a moment the scene of the room where the night before had sated his great carnal desire to make Martin of his again, something that until now still could not believe completely. But it had happened, and had also managed to annoy Richard with that. He could still see Martin’s clothes dispersed on the floor, and the sheets were stained semen of both, Benedict licked his own lips to remember; everything seemed to go too well for him. Although he regretted not being able to stay longer with Martin and help him clean up the mess, but the blond still occupied the bed in a restful sleep, or so Benedict thought.

Benedict finally left the flat and went to the parking lot to take his car to start driving that led him to the avenue. Meanwhile Martin had already gotten out of bed, and watched from his window as Benedict's car he drove away. He felt disgusted because he could not forget the feel of his hands stroking him lasciviously, and Benedict's body fucking his own, and for that reason did not take long to also take a shower, he wanted to clean all what Benedict had touched the night before and he especially wanted to clean the orgasm that he had spilled inside him, because the bastard had not used a damn condom. But it did not matter now anyway.

While the shower water wet his naked body, hostile thoughts of Martin became again in concern, he could not forget the video call with Richard, he could not forget his face full of hatred and his cold words calling him _"Freeman"_ and that way he wondered himself if it had really been a good idea to have sex with Benedict, and if really one day all this torture would end.

 _"He said he would go to his parents' home in Leicester..."_ thought Martin again and again while continued soaping his body. His entrance still hurt a little, Benedict had been very rude with him to penetrate with such potency.

Martin finished showering and getting ready and despite that still could not help but feel a terrible fatigue, he had not slept much due to the concern that beat him down greatly, maybe that was what caused him some delirium, but he was not sure. He made enough coffee to stay awake, it was not a working day but he had to do some shopping. But his mind kept thinking about what Richard had said.

 _"…he will go to Leicester home of his parents"_ thought the blond again and again. Just when he had finished drinking a third cup of coffee, Martin decided to take the dirty cup to the sink, and then on the wall that divided the kitchen from the dining his gaze fixed on the key holder hanged on the wall, noticing at last of something what he had not noticed before.

"Ah! Damn it, the bloody house keys! I did not remember I had forgotten give him them back! If Richard went to Leicestershire maybe he..." he muttered the irresolute blond, watching the keys of that house, and they were accompanied by a pretty keychain in the shape of a little nice house.

Then Martin remembered what Richard had said to a couple of days ago.

_"Also I will put on sale the house that...._

_...I know, the house you bought for me,"_

"Surely he intends to use the trip to Leicestershire to relist the house...and I have the keys, perhaps that's why he made that call very early." Martin considered and then he decided he should do something right now.

………………………

 

A few minutes later, and after considering it for all that time, Martin finally dared to call his older brother Jamie.

"So you want a ride to Leicester?" the older brother inquired through the phone.

"Yes, please, sorry to bother you, I really really need to leave now but ... if it you cannot help me I'll understand, I can take a bus up there," said Martin distressed.

"No, of course I can take you, just this takes me by surprise a bit," said the brother “also I could not refuse a favor, and I do not think you could find a good bus today is Sunday," he said.

Martin was glad for it although he was also self-conscious, because clearly his purpose was to find Richard in his parents' house and personally return him the keys of the house, especially because he knew he must do it as soon as possible because Richard himself had told him he would not be in London too long.

"Okay, I'll go now to your home," said Martin happy and grateful.

"Do not worry, I will go myself right now to pick you up," Jaime said.

And that way Martin waited for his arrival. His brother did not take too long to be there and just before noon was taking his car heading to Leicestershire.

"And... can I ask why you have such urge to go to Leicester?" Jaime asked when they had rowed down the avenue.

"Ah, well, I must go to the house of the parents of Richard" replied Martin although a little hesitant as he stared out the car window.

"And why it was not Richard who took you with them?" the brother asked again.

"Well, is that Richard should already be there with them, and I want to reach him," Martin said in response, more irresolute. Jaime could feel Martin was not so good just by the tone of his voice.

"All this seems so strange, but I am sorry if I have been insolent, I do not want to interfere too much, however you know well you can trust me for whatever you need as now I'll take you to Leicester," said the older brother kind.

Martin took a deep breath and looked at his brother and smiled serenely affable, the older brother could not turn to him too much because at that time was passing the vehicle until the end of the county, just where the other began.

Martin hesitated before answering that, but finally did, anyway he needed a little talk about it with someone he could trust as his brother.

"It's just...the truth is that Richard and I have had many problems," muttered Martin hesitantly and ignored, still staring out the window.

"Well...brother, it may not be the end of everything, always couples have multiple problems, and you two can probably fix it together," said Jaime.

"N-no, in fact Richard and I ended the relationship... in very bad terms," said Martin, more anxious and hesitant.

Jaime could not help feeling greatly surprised at hearing such news, and due to the way in which Martin had told the truth he did not want to force him to reveal to him all, because he could know it was something that really affected him a lot.

Martin told a little of what had happened and told him briefly why he should go home to parents' Richard in Leicester, his brother could be perfectly realized how much that  beat him down, so after it he preferred not to ask him anymore. The rest of the way was a relative silence between them, although it was sometimes broken by small random conversations in which they talked about their daily lives and their respective works, especially that of Martin since he had been filming in New Zealand during the last months. But the truth was that Martin was not entirely pleasant to mention his work in New Zealand because inevitably reminded all the romance that had lived with Richard there and the last dates that they had lived moments too bitter, however Martin really was striving to liven up the conversation.

"You do not want it put on some music? Can we put some of Stevie Wonder, what about this one? Right here I have the one you like," suggested the brother trying to cheer him up, but instead Martin did not seem to show much interest in it, contrary to what had always been when it came to his favorite music.

"No, actually rather not hear anything," said Martin dully.

"What? Bu you've always loved this music! Besides this trip will be quite long, I'm calculating possibly we're going arrive in just over a couple of hours," the older brother said.

"I know, sorry, yes, you're right, it would be a good idea that you put it on," Martin said in response as if suddenly out of his distraction and yet still he did not show much interest in the matter, but when his brother put on the music Martin could certainly feel a little better, but not completely, concern remained hurting him internally.

When an hour had elapsed, Martin could see from the window the quiet neighborhood where Richard had bought the house for him, and even if from that point could not see the house, he could not stop looking around and could not help but remember how beautiful it was this house with its large windows, the nice small garden with a swing for the summer and the beautiful roof of the house for the winter. Martin sighed, remembering everything, not just for the picturesque house but also for the magical moment when Richard had asked him to marry before the house that evening.

At last they could reach Leicestershire, but still lacked a bit to reach the capital and even more to get home of the parents of Richard which was a little on the outskirts.

"We're almost there, little brother," the older brother said. By that time had already finished playing a second disc of Stevie Wonder.

Martin came out of his distraction, because he had been musing half the trip and remembering that house, and even if that made him feel very bad he was avoiding as much as possible even shed a tear.

"Ah yes, I know," said Martin laconic and withdrawn.

"But...Now you can tell me the exact place where we should go?" Jimie inquired. At that time Martin realized he had not thought about the direction of the house and even if he remembered the true path memory luckily also had written down the address on a notepad.

"Oh, here's" Martin hastened to tell the direction of his brother.

"Well, I do not know Leicester but I guess I can ask for information in a booth near" the brother said.

At that point it was just after 14:00. Martin still felt tired because the night before perhaps had only managed to sleep less than four hours at most and had not eaten anything, he felt weak and disheartened but at the same time full of desire to go home Richard's parents to hand over the keys.

They continued touring the county for half an hour until after a while made it to the address provided.

"Sure you do not want to accompany you?" he asked the older brother when they had descended from the vehicle that had parked a few blocks of the house of the Armitage family.

"No, that's okay Jamie, also I do not want to cause you more discomfort" Martin said sure, though undeniably crestfallen.

"It is that you either don't want I wait for you or come for you later" indeterminate Jaimie said.

"Do not worry, you can leave now, surely you have many important matters to attend instead of waiting for me. Also, I think this might take a while, so I prepared to rent a room in a hotel or something tonight, tomorrow very early I'll take a bus to take me back to London," said Martin.

"Okay, but you know that whatever you need you just have to call me and then I will go for you," said Jaime positive. Martin nodded and soon after parted and he left in his car back, wishing that everything were solved well between his brother Martin and Richard.

When Jaime left, Martin took his backpack that actually was like a bag and then finally went to the street where the address of the Armitage family was. With every step he felt the mixture of concern and embarrassment increased in his chest, but he could not backtrack. He continued walking until finally managed to see the house, it had not changed since the last time he had been there, and he could even notice that even though the autumn had arrived and the trees had covered some gold all remained equal.

And finally Martin was in front of the door of the house and from outside could hear that inside the house, Richard's parents conversed, he could hear them because besides the closest to the door the window was open, it was very good weather at that time of day and the wind still blowing and made move a little the curtains. And then Martin rang the bell, and not long after, he got answer and someone opened the door.

"Oh, God! What a nice surprise!" He said the lady who had just receive him, it was nothing more than Mrs. Margaret, the mother of Richard who recognized Martin outside the door and she could not hide her thrill to see him.

"Good afternoon, nice to see you Mrs. Margaret" greeted the smiling blond friendly but despite that could not completely hide his nervousness, and extended his hand to greet the lady.

"Who is, honey?" He inquired the voice of Richard's father from inside the house.

"It's a very special person," she said sweetly, turning slightly inward so that her husband would listen better.

Martin continued to feel slightly nervous and cleared his throat a little.

"Ah...I..." the blond hesitated.

"Come inside, please Martin, you're at home" invited the lady.

"Oh, thank you very much" Martin nodded shy and climbed the steps of the main entrance to enter into and the moment he first set foot inside the house, Mr. John leaned out, noting the presence of the newcomer.

"Mr. Freeman, what a surprise!" Richard's father said a little surprised. Martin greeted him immediately and shook hands.

"Please come in, do not stand on the threshold, son," said Mrs. Margaret.

"All right, thank you very much for your kindness," Martin said in response and then Mr. John waved politely to sit down in the living room.

Martin soon sat on one of the sofas, in very demure and delicate way, with legs closed as a good child, something that was very natural to him, and although he did not want he could hardly hide his nervousness.

"Sure you came to look for my son," Mr. John said, a little more bouncy, though still surprised by the sudden visit of Martin, because by that time Richard himself had already told them that his relationship with Martin had broken, although he had not given too many details.

"Err...yes..." muttered the embarrassed blond.

"My Richie Crispie is really very disheartened, Marty, I'm pretty sure your visit will be very well for him. I'm sure everything was just a misunderstanding. My poor son, I never have seen him so depressed," said Mrs. Margaret sad.

Listening to express that, in principle Martin could not help laughing internally, it caused him much grace and tenderness the way that Richard's mother had referred affectionately to his son and was touched because she supported they retake their relationship, though Martin assumed that she was not aware of the real reasons that had separated them.

"Oh, well...it's difficult...and…" stammered the blond, rubbing a little nervously his hands on his knees, then he did not really know what to say because the reality was that he was tired of that issue but also enthusiasm because Richard's parents showed concern and all that made him feel willing to try to fix their relationship again.

"Richard arrived very early in the morning, now are almost 16:00 hrs and throughout the day we have seen him very despondent" the father assumed.

"He...is now here?" at last Martin inquired nervous.

"No, he left a few minutes ago. He said he would go to the park for a walk and would be back for dinner," said Mr. John.

Martin felt irresolute again, Richard was not there but he knew that even if he was afraid and nervous he had to face him and he should do as soon as possible.

"Can you...tell me where the park is?" asked the blond uncertainly and embarrassed, but at the same time decided.

"Of course. I'll take you to the park entrance if you wish," said Mr. John and Martin nodded, he really felt internally excited.

Soon they came to the park that was a few streets down the family home. When they were closer the park, Martin could see every time more children that had all certainly enjoyed playing that Sunday afternoon near the park.

"Here it is, surely Rich is in middle of the park, he has always liked very much to be there in front of the small artificial lake, I hope you find him soon and both return home soon, today my wife will prepare a very good dinner," he said Mr. John and then gave a pat on Martin's back. Martin felt comforted and touched by his words, because he really wanted it that way but he was not sure whether to find Richard in the park would guarantee fix things and less to take him home to his parents for dinner.

"Okay, thank you very much sir," said the smiling blond grateful, but inside the concern and anxiety increasingly invaded his chest.

Then Mr. John returned home and Martin ventured to enter the well-known park. His pulse quickening with every step he took, every time it was much higher compared to what he had felt few minutes ago when he had arrived to the Armitage family house, because now had almost complete certainty that with every step he approached Richard who quite possibly would find sitting reflecting on one of the park benches.

Martin continued walking through the park, trying not to deviate from the course and not walk in circles, his main purpose was to reach the center of it where he would meet with the artificial lake as Mr. John had indicated. But despite how much Martin walked, he felt that he could not reach the site, he felt he had walked more than expected and simply could not see the above artificial lake.

Martin began to despair, and weakness that caused his sleeplessness and lack of food increasingly threatened him with flinch, but could not give, he had to meet Richard, for that he had traveled from London to Leicester.

He continued walking through the park, and when he thought he could no longer find it, suddenly visualized the artificial lake and saw sitting on a bench a man and from his angle gave a little back, but it was back he knew very well, he knew it was Richard, he also knew by his build and stature. Martin recovered for a moment the forces and hurried to catch up to be close enough to him and called him by his name excitedly.

"Richard!" He shouted the blond to the man of the bench who immediately turned, and Martin could ensure that it was indeed him.

Richard was extremely surprised by the sudden presence of Martin right in that place, but immediately his expression of surprise in the face became repudiation and was accentuated when Martin was right in front of him looking up at his face to meet his bluish gaze with his.

"Freeman, what the hell are you doing here?!" asked Richard annoying, his brow was furrowed and his fists were clenched in anger, but internally he was too stunned by the excitement of seeing him, of having his presence right there in the middle of his favorite park and to hear his sweet voice, but all that did not made him forgive what he had witnessed that early morning live in that video call.

"Richard, I came because..." began by expressing the blond shakily, despite his excitement of finding Richard he felt also frightened by his rigid expression and for the cold way again Richard had called him by his surname.

"I have nothing to talk to you, and I will refund your stuff when I get back to London tomorrow afternoon, I will send them by mail. Now leave me alone, Freeman, I do not want to see you," Richard said, giving him an extremely hostile glance, full of contempt, then he pushed Martin a little and went away quickly. Martin felt terribly bad for his contempt and how Richard had shouted and pushed him, and yet Martin tried to keep pace to reach him, he felt hurt but he was also annoyed and he only wanted to give him back the damn keys once, even if this hurt him too much.

But when Richard noticed that Martin was following him, he accelerated his walk and then began to run and Martin began to run after him but then regretted having decided to use those shoes flat-soled, he couldn't run well with shoes on like those.

"Leave me alone!" Richard snapped as he continued running, fleeing from the blond that followed him.

"Richard, please listen to me even a damn once!...I came because I know you need the..." the blond said in an agitated voice, his little energies were reaching the limit and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to run after Richard.

"I do not need anything from you Freeman, I told you," he said Richard ranting austere in his deep voice and without turning to see him and continued running through the park.

"I do not know how you can escape from me so..." he said the blond panted, Martin gradually beginning to feel that his breathing ragged, his legs did not allow for more and his mind began to cloud over.

"I do not escape, I like to run around the park, do not you see my sports clothes?" dismissive Richard said, but suddenly heard Martin's body fall to the floor, and turned to see what had happened. Richard immediately stopped and saw Martin passed out on the floor.

"Martin? What's wrong?!" Feeling greatly alarmed, Richard ran to him and tried to cheer him unsuccessfully "Martin, respond!" Richard blurted desperately, and could then notice that Martin's face looked much paler than usual and had great difficulty breathing. Richard immediately took him in his arms and placed him on his back to take him as soon as possible to a nearby taxi to ask the driver take them to a local hospital.

"Fast, to the hospital please!" Richard said to the driver and he obeyed "Martin, please wake up! Oh, this cannot be, your asthma!" He said Richard again and again trying to encourage him and even began trying to give him mouth-to-mouth, but all efforts almost seemed to be in vain as well. He did not know much about first aid be could see that mouth-to-mouth seemed to be working and touching his pulse Richard knew it seemed a little slower than usual which increased even more his concern, and the pallor of Martin’s face did not lessen. Fortunately in minutes they managed to reach the hospital, and just at the moment when the taxi was about to park, Martin began to regain consciousness opening his eyes slowly, realizing that he was inside a car and Richard was beside him, worried, looking at him desperate.

"W-what happens, Richard?" he asked the blond with a weak voice. Richard was relieved immediately.

"Don’t move, we're coming to the hospital. You'll be fine, I promise you," Richard said, smiling for him nervous but calmer. Martin smiled briefly, could feel Richard's hand holding his tightly, and inevitably closed his eyes but did not lose consciousness again.

In a couple of minutes the taxi pulled up and Richard paid the fee to the driver. Then he helped Martin out of the vehicle and he did get on his back again to take up in the hospital but before reaching the door a couple of paramedics helped the blond sitting in a wheelchair and taken to the office.

After a few minutes, and after a doctor had checked the health of Martin, Richard asked with great concern.

"How is he, doctor?"

"Do not worry, Mr. Armitage. Mr. Freeman suffered only a little of weakness. He told me he had not slept well, plus he was suffering a little hangover this morning and has not tasted food since yesterday, in addition all the stress he was feeling that's what also caused him a sudden lightly asthma attack. And this caused the fainting by the great physical effort he made to run in the park, as he told me," said the doctor "but now he was actually very fitting, that rescue breathing you gave him was very good for him, Mr. Armitage. So don't worry, the patient is out of danger. "

Richard was very relieved to hear him say this and gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"Is he fine? Can I come in to see him, doctor?" Richard asked, still worried.

"Yes, of course. We have supplied him some oxygen and whey and well I think he just needs to rest, sleep well and eat well, I think his weight goes a little low so he should do eat a little more, I suggest you take him with a dietitian. You can go to see him sir, and you both can leave in a few minutes if you wish," said the doctor.

And not expecting much, Richard entered the small room where Martin was lying on a bed.

"Martin!" Richard said to be in and see him there he felt a little more recovered and then he came approached him quickly.

Martin smiled, he felt excited and nervous but at the same time also still felt dejected.

"Richard...thanks for bringing me to the hospital, but really I'm still confused, I do not know exactly what happened, suddenly everything turned black in my mind," said the smiling blond nervous and hesitant. At that time Richard had the impulsive desire to take his hand in his and say again that everything would be fine.

"There is nothing to be thankful for, is the least I could do for you," Richard said, smiling but slightly overlooked, also felt very nervous.

"I didn't think I would end in this place," he muttered the blond with a slight giggle.

"The doctor said you can go home now, you had a slight asthma attack but he said you only need to rest and eat well, and therefore release the stress," Richard said with calmly voice but still avoiding a little the look.

"I’m glad to know that, but the problem is that here in Leicester I do not have a home or a place to go, I had planned to find a room to rent later for spend the night but until this time I could not do it...and honestly now I myself feel too weak to go out alone on the street," said the embarrassed blond.

"Clearly there is a house here in Leicester where you can go, I mean the house of my parents," Richard said a little strict but decided to take him. Martin smiled briefly.

"Do you really want to invite me to your parents’ home?" he asked smiling the blond nervous.

"Of course, it would not be nice of me to leave you alone in the middle of a city that practically you do not know. So go, I'll take you there now. Besides it's almost dinnertime, sure you're very hungry," Richard said shyly. Martin smiled nervously.

"Really...you're always very friendly Rich..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally updated! :v it has been a very intense chapter!!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, and as always I apologize if I made mistakes ;w; I try my best!
> 
> I do not know why lately I could not have anything on time u.u
> 
> but I wanted to post this new chapter in English today because in fact today is my 27th birthday! :v this is a kind of b-day gift to myself xD even I'm doing several b-day gifts to me, all about Thilbo/Richartin of course because they keep being my main favorite couple since 4 years ago and inspiration doesn't stop in my mind, actually what I need is more free time to do all what I plan.
> 
> I really hoped that this chapter had many more sweet things and finally began well the approach of Richard and Martin but ultimately could not be so because I always write a lot xD and the plot was extended :/ but surely the next chapter everything will start to improve significantly, and you will see it ;D
> 
> Actually I'm writing the next one at the moment! :3
> 
> I thank you very much for all your lovely comments and kudos, really encourage me much to keep on! owo especially because sometimes I think my fic doesn't care too much x'D


	24. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with Richard in Leicester in the middle of the park, amid a new discussion, Martin is further diminished by the physical weakness that had been afflicting him for days. Richard takes him to the hospital and provides him asylum at his old home. Nostalgia may be the main factor that might approach them again.

                                                                   

 

**Chapter 24 — Nostalgia**

Richard felt blush at the compliment brief that Martin had done, but also by the fact that the situation made him feel very uneasy. Bring Martin to his parents 'house that night and the fact that they will have a nice dinner together, he could not help but imagine how it could be but he really wanted at least that night at his parents' home environment did not feel too tense because of all the problems that still separated them. But he was determined and should endeavor not to lose patience to express his true feelings and that they affect him.

"No, I'm only being considered" Richard said in response, sidestepping the look to no see directly at Martin, he did not want he noticed much his blush.

The blond gave a slight, an almost inaudible sigh, and decided not to say anything more at the moment, even if he wanted to answer, something like _"I thought you even did not want having me near you."_

They happened a few seconds in which an awkward silence inevitably reigned in the room, Martin also felt more nervous every time, and then thought that perhaps after all it would not be very good idea to accept his invitation, especially after what had happened that early morning because of the video call that Benedict had unfortunately made to Richard.

"I do not know, maybe is not right that I go with you to your parents..." he muttered the blond hesitantly, trying to decline the invitation in the best way possible.

Richard looked up at him and looked a bit serious.

"Well, I do not really like that in your condition you go out to find a hotel in this city that you even do not know," Richard said succinctly.

"So..." Martin then tried to get off the couch but then could not help but wince a little, the truth was that the fall caused by the fainting had caused him some damage in the ankle "aghh!" the blond moaned a little and then turned to lean against the table.

Richard hurried over to him with the intention to help.

"Are you okay?" He asked Richard undoubtedly worried.

Martin looked up at him and by a sudden momentum, being closer Richard, Martin briefly touched one of his arms, gently squeezing a little.

"don't worry, it's just that with the fall seems I sprained my ankle... the doctor said it was not serious and he only applied me a topical analgesic but... ha, I just discovered that this is not allowing me to walk quite well," explained the blond giggling a little nervous and then he looked away.

"And you also have some scratches on your cheeks and hands," said Richard, at that time he had the great urge to take Martin's hand in his, but quickly gave up his desire and did not.

"I know, I just hope that tomorrow this will not cause me problems, I must be in Camden filming during the afternoon," said the blond again with a nervous smile as he tried to evade a little the look, he really did not want to meet with the blue eyes of Richard staring at him resentfully, as he had been doing in recent weeks.

"That is why we must hurry so you get some rest, come on, I'll take you to my parents right now," said Richard lax and this time he dared to touch briefly on one shoulder of the blond. Martin smiled briefly, he felt very happy to himself, the words of support from Richard expressed with the serenity of his masculine voice and feel his hand rest on his shoulder made him feel safe, but also could not help feeling concerned about the situation. However, he was now convinced that perhaps accept his invitation would be the best for him, at least for this night, when he would sleep in Leicester away from home.

"Okay, okay, come on. And... thank you very much, Richard," said the blond, shy but extremely grateful.

Martin tried again down the stretcher and in doing so could not help but wince a little again, really hurt his ankle and for a moment almost felt a bad step would drop him but at that time Richard held him and prevented his fall. When Martin realized he was in the arms of Richard his eyes met closely to Richard’s eyes, as they had not been in a long time.

"Be careful, Martin!" He exclaimed Richard to hold him quickly.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks again..." mumbled the shy blond, lost for a moment in the serenity of the bluish gaze of Richard. And even for a brief moment, Martin felt very comforted in his arms, but it was something that had also made him more nervous than he was already and did not really know how to react to it "really my ankle hurts," said the blond embarrassed, even feeling the arms of Richard surrounding his.

"Really the doctor said you'd be okay? About your ankle, he did not mention it to me," Richard said a little dubiously.

"Yes, he said that in fact it was not even necessary to put a bandage on and that in a few hours it would improve by itself. But to be honest ... really at this point I think I cannot even support well my foot on the floor," he explained the blond even more embarrassed.

"Well, you can lean on me. Let's walk together to the street, where I will ask for a taxi," said Richard, and before Martin noticing, Richard circled his waist with his arm so that way they walked together to the exit.

"Okay," he said the blond, then his inner emotion increased further and he did not really know what else to say. He should limp and hold on of Richard to reach the exit of the room and the hospital. Richard had already made the necessary payment for medical care and just being outside the hospital he ordered a taxi which arrived quickly.

That way too, they walked together down the sidewalk to get to the taxi and Richard helped cautiously to Martin to get inside the vehicle. For a moment Martin felt a little silly for needing such assistance but on the other hand the fact that Richard was the one who was helping him made him feel very happy and excited.

"Soon we'll come home, Martin. We are not too far, maybe we’ll take only 20 minutes," said Richard when they were inside the taxi and after having saying the driver the address he should take them.

"Thank you very much for everything Richard, I do not know how I could repay you. Although well, for now I could start by paying you the medical care of the hospital," said Martin, trying to sound a little serious as he pulled out some money of his handbag wallet with intent of paying cash to Richard at that time.

"Is not necessary, we can leave it" hesitantly Richard said, really he had not expected that Martin had intended to pay him because in truth he had not spared any expense, despite all the health of Martin concerned him unconditionally and he could not accept any payment from him.

Martin did not know what else to say, so he quickly decided not to insist more, anyway everything was still too tense to start arguing again over trifles.

"Agree...but if you need anything please just ask me," he muttered the blond, a little irresolute and overlooked, his nervousness had increased again, and put his money back in his pocket.

"Okay, Freeman" Richard said again using a cold tone in his words, but sidestepping look out the window to avoid looking at Martin in front.

"I promise...not to cause more discomfort" said the timid blond.

Richard was a little upset for a moment, because suddenly he remembered what he had witnessed that early morning, but he did not want to think about it anymore, that was something that greatly embittered him.

"Doesn’t matter. All I sincerely hope is that you feed better, the doctor said that your weight is a little low and surely that makes you lack many nutrients, that's why you fainted" he said Richard to recover a little serenity and he turned to him to look at him for a moment.

Martin smiled briefly, with a mixture of nervousness and irony, because he knew better than anyone why for weeks he had been so unappetizing, the sadness of separation was what now made him weak.

"Thank you...for your concern," said the blond softly and looked away again to the window.

Richard felt embarrassed to notice the brief smile that had suddenly drawn on the lips of the blond for a moment, lips that he really wanted to kiss again but he knew that those lips now kissed another man. And remember that hurt him too much.

"I cannot help it...I...worry about you..." said Richard in a low voice, he had wanted to sound almost inaudible but his shyness totally betrayed him, and also it was something his strong voice did not allow him and Martin had been able to hear him perfectly.

"That flatters me..." the blond muttered softly.

"And ...you still have not told me why you decided to come to Leicester, home of my parents, this way so suddenly..." Richard encouraged to inquire at last.

"Ah...is that ...you told me that you will return soon to the United States and ... you mentioned you'd come here and also you would give the order for sale the house...that one _you bought for me_... and I figured you would use the trip also for that... and then... I realized this morning that I still had the keys in my flat,” he explained the blond with great timidity, really expected to have even used the correct words. Also, speaking of that house always made him feel terribly disheartened, but he must keep firmly.

"Ah, yes, it's true! Well, actually is precisely why I called you this morning... when I saw you spent another night with him..." muttered Richard sidestepped, trying as much as possible avoid looking at Martin directly, he struggled to fix his gaze out the window.

To hear him say that, Martin felt terribly guilty. Spend the night with Benedict had been actually his decision, but make Richard found out about it in a dastardly manner was something he never wished. But there was nothing to do, the damage was done.

Martin gave a long sigh before responding to that issue, he really did not want to lead it anymore because he did not want to cause Richard to get angry again, even though he now had no right to do so, because now they were not a couple anymore, and should not be any claim between them.

"Yes, I spent the night with Benedict... but really I did not want you to find out that way," said the blond hesitantly. And after that, this time was Richard who gave a long sigh.

"Well...I think it bothered me helplessly at the moment, I couldn’t avoid it. But then I thought it was best not bother you, sure you wanted dawn at his side until the sun came up," said Richard, pretending to seem that talk about it did not cause him the same fervent damage which had caused him to see them together naked in bed that early morning, but the reality was that inside he was screaming in despair.

"N-no, if you'd asked me at the time I myself had gone to your flat to give you back the keys..." the blond responded quickly, trying to hide as much as possible his excessive nervousness.

"Whatever...and... was he the one who brought you here?" Richard asked with a low tone, though rough, in his voice. His gaze continued circumvented, to ask that his avoidance by seeing Martin facing increased more because it was too much for him strive to remain calm. And in an instant, before Martin even uttered the first word to answer that question, Richard's mind quickly plotted his suspicion might be true and that maybe perhaps it was a true fact that Benedict had also come to Leicester, and he knew that if it was true it would be something that he could not tolerate.

"Err...no, it was my brother Jaime, he drove his car up here. But I asked him to leave me alone and he could return to London. I thought go back tomorrow on a bus," said the blond. Richard felt greatly relieved. For a moment he thought to question him why he had not been Benedict who had brought him, but then he withdrew his conjecture.

"I see...well, I think at the end you will not go back by bus tomorrow, ie, I offer to take you myself back to London, taking advantage also I must return tomorrow," Richard said being very seriously. But despite his coldness, Martin felt internally excited about it.

"Oh, thank you very much indeed," he replied the blond with a nervous smile.

"You have nothing to thank for, it's the least I can do after you took the trouble to travel here just to bring me the keys," Richard replied laconically, briefly smiling wryly. Martin was self-conscious again.

During the rest of the way there was an awkward silence again between them, neither knew what to say, neither wanted to be redundant in this, much less in the pitiful facts that separated them and for what they had many times discussed so bitterly, but the fact was that both felt a great need to talk about random things just to hear the other's voice. But until then, no one could find a way to do it.

"At last we arrived" announced Richard, a street before the taxi would arrive to the address indicated. Martin had already managed to recognize some houses and knowing that very soon they would reach, he could not help feeling nervous again because Richard would take him into the house of his parents and he did not know how it would happen all because Richard's parents expected reconciliation between them and it really was not.

"Okay," he replied the blond succinct. Then the driver finally parked right in front of the house of Armitage family and then Richard handed him the fee payment and soon he opened the door. At that time the sky was dark almost entirely, Richard knew well that at that time probably already was almost dinnertime and checked the time on his watch that marked a little after 19:00 hrs.

"Let’s Martin, I'll help you out," Richard said as he opened the door for the blond and extended his hand to him to help him down.

Martin felt embarrassed again by the kindness of Richard, it was something that had always attracted him too much of him, it was something he could not stop loving of him even though now the circumstances make him act cold with him at the same time. Richard imposed a coldness that contrasted with the warmth of his hand taking his to help him out. Martin did not give up his kindness and allowed Richard to help him out of the vehicle, but by supporting his injured foot on the sidewalk pavement again could not help but wince a little, though he tried to hide it. Richard closed the door of the taxi quickly and immediately turned to Martin to assist him and make him lean on him.

"Do not lean your foot too much" said Richard a little worried when he noticed his little whimper, Martin giggled also tried not to point too, and suddenly felt Richard's arms around his waist again to help him to walk.

"Okay, it hurts but I can do it," said the blond trying to sound convincing though his face betrayed his physical discomfort, his ankle really hurt, and supporting the foot on the floor the stabbing pain appeared again.

"No, no way, we'll walk together to the house. Okay? Lean on me," Richard said, sounding worried and strict and he made Martin to support as possible on him.

"Okay..." said the blond quietly, letting himself be surrounded by the arms of Richard who helped him.

"Anyway, no discussion. Let us go!" he asked Richard and thus both began to walk together on the small road leading from the sidewalk to the street to the main gate of the house.

The house lights were lit and everything seems to be in relative calm, there was no more noise than the wind blowing and it was moving the leaves weakly held in trees, autumn would do fall them soon as had It brought down some that were now dry on the grass and that were heard breaking under the feet of both while they were walking.

"Ahh!" he groaned a little the blond unavoidably even if he still did not want to do noticing too much that his ankle hurt, all what he wanted at that time was enjoying the company of Richard and especially the nice body contact they were having.

"Soon we'll arrive and then you can rest" serious Richard announced, internally was really worried about Martin, and he did not like to see him suffer for his injury, even if it was not something very seriously.

"I know," he said Martin brief, he could not express nothing more and nor could express how much he enjoyed also to be able to smell again the scent of Richard with him, and the warmth of his body next to his, that he had not had in a long.

"We just need a little more and..." said Richard trying to be laconic, inside felt embarrassed and like the blond could not believe that at that time he was enjoying feel the small body of Martin next to him and could smell the soft scent of his blond hair that rose up to his face.

But just then, unexpectedly both felt a cold sensation on their bodies, suddenly a gust of cold water had wet them, soaking them in an instant.

"Arrgh! What the hell?!" Richard blurted upset before even being able to open his eyes, water had soaked suddenly had forced him to close them. But when he finally opened his eyes to realize what had happened, he realized that Martin had been in the same condition that he and heard him quietly complaining about it.

"Brr, it's so damn cold!" muttered the shocked blond and started to shiver a little as he tried to squeeze a little his clothes.

"Are you okay, Martin?" Richard asked immediately uneasy with a mixture of anger due to the water, because Martin was wet and he was concerned because he knew Martin's health was very vulnerable at the moment.

"ha, I'm damn soaked...just  like you," said the blond brief but releasing a wry chuckle.

Then Richard noticed that right in front of them there were a couple of children that judging by their size and appearance were almost at puberty. Richard immediately noticed that one of them was carrying a hose in hand and they were both looking terrified at the two men who they had just soaked.

"What the hell are you doing, you little insolents?" Richard blurted angry, though in truth he never liked to bother with children, but this time the situation warranted.

Martin also noted the two children, but he did not really know what to say. In other circumstances he would have been quite bothered by such mischief, but did not, maybe due to he was not in his surroundings and the presence of Richard detracted his confidence to complain and berate what they had done, as he would normally.

"We are very sorry sir, we were trying to fill our tank and ..." began by explaining the child who seemed a bit older than the other, his face showed his repentance and his fear of scolding Richard who looked at him with some severity.

"It was his entire fault, Dan started playing and we ended up fighting for that!" said the other child; internally had the desire to run away from there, the stature of Richard and his expression of disgust began to intimidate him greatly.

"Suddenly ended up coming here without us noticing, our house is the next sir, excuse us!" He said the eldest child, Richard figured that maybe he was about 12 years old and although still tried to calm he was angry.

"It is not right to play that way at this hour of the night, and waste water and have no care drench your neighbors!" Richard said gravely. The two children felt more intimidated.

But soon Richard had actually begun to compose himself, it was not in his nature to be so angry with the children even if they had done something like that, but his strong voice and stature always imposed.

"We are very sorry sir," both boys said almost in unison, still felt disturbed by the stern face of Richard.

"You doused us without know that this man just came from the hospital! Sorry, I have to talk to your parents," said Richard serious and scowling, referring to Martin that appeared to have been the wetter of both.

At that time Martin also came to them and spoke softly.

"Please let them Richard, it's fine. Also I bring extra clothes in my backpack," said the blond trying to alleviate the plight.

Children felt a little relieved to hear the soft voice and appellate of Martin, and Richard turned to see him, hear his sweet voice asking him to let them drown even his anger was beginning to calm down, but to see him soaked, shivering and trying not support his injured foot too much, Richard again worried and quickly approached Martin again to made quickly lean on him taking him in his arms.

"Ah, Martin, do not move too much! Is also we better hurry up and go inside the house, here is cold and being wet you can now catch a cold ... with your asthma that may be much worse!" Richard blurted concerned, but using such a sweet tone that Martin had not heard in recent weeks.

"Yes, let's go inside...Richie...I mean...Rich...ard..." he muttered the blond leaning on it, now that he was soaked and shivering, trying to move was more difficult.

And while Richard made Martin to lean back on him, in the background they could hear the whispering of the two children who still brought that hose in hand, and without Richard and Martin realized, they fled quickly running to get quickly into their house that was next.

"Let me help you, Martin, lean on me" asked Richard with softened voice.

"Haha, they escaped," said Martin, laughing ironically.

"Ah, no matter, and I'll accuse them to their parents tomorrow" said Richard serious but calm.

"Do not be hard on them, they are just children," said the quiet blond.

"They are, but should begin to bear the consequences of their actions," Richard admitted.

Both had turned to walk toward the steps leading to the main entrance of the house, even though the section was not too long for Martin represented a torture try to support his foot or even move it, but he continued to try as much as possible not do note it too much.

"Well, I think what they did doesn't matter too much anyway," he said the blond succinct.

"Of course it does, that's why I was so angry with them, I would not have bothered too much if they had just soaked me, but they soaked you too, that's what worries me too much" determined Richard said. Martin felt pampered and excited, he feared that a kind of blush could be noticed on his cheeks and then they finally came to the front door and Richard rang the bell, waiting for someone to open soon.

"Do you care what happens to me?" He asked the blond, nervous and irresolute and sidestepped the look before Richard answering.

"Of course I'm worried about you, Freeman!" Richard responded firmly while now stood looking at him, a look that seemed to try to show all the determination of his words and the fact that he really cared a lot of him.

At that very moment someone opened the door and immediately received them with jubilation.

"Oh, my son! How good that at last you come back!" He said the female voice was the voice of his mother, Mrs. Margaret who received him with a sweet expression on her face and immediately she realized that Martin was with him.

"Good evening, lady, hello again" Martin said greeting her with a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh, Martin, I'm so glad you come back too!" kindly greeted the lady "ah, Richie, the truth is that you took a long more than usual," she said.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but we had some setbacks that delayed us a little...and to get here we had other some problems..." Richard explained to his mother.

Then the lady realized that his son and Martin were soaked and she worried about them.

"Oh, no! You're all soaked! Please come in quickly to take off those wet clothes! I do not want you two catch cold," said the lady alarmed.

Richard and Martin then entered the house, inside both could feel the warmth of home that contrasted with the cold they felt increasingly being outside due to their bodies were wet. Richard helped Martin to enter leaned on him, and Mrs. Margaret could figure that out, but until then she did not realize that Martin had a sprained ankle, so at that time she thought they actually had reconciled and that made her feel very happy.

"I'm sorry if we let some water on the floor, I promise I'll take a moment to dry everything," he said Richard to his mother.

"Do not worry my son, it is important to first get rid of the wet clothes," she said.

"Let's hurry to make you immediately change those wet clothes, Martin" Richard said calmly voice and headed for the stairs.

"Okay," he replied the blond with calmly voice.

Both started up the stairs to the second floor, which was a greater torture to Martin because only climb a couple of steps he experienced a sharp pain in his ankle, and weakness and fatigue that still affected him, did not help him at all, so this time the blond could not hide his pain.

"Ah, ah... sorry, I think after all I cannot do it," he said the blond surrendered, letting out a nervous giggle, and Richard stopped.

"Well, if there is no choice I'll take you myself on my back," he said Richard decided and in one swift movement he made Martin to lean on his back. Although at first upon hearing such a request Martin was not entirely sure, he was soon persuaded by Richard and thus they began to climb the stairs. Although the stairs were not too many, for both was a refreshing new experience because Martin could feel the strong back of Richard under his body and because unlike what had happened in the park, this time Richard knew that Martin was conscious while he carried him on his back.

At the end of the stairs they were in the hallway and walked to one of the rooms. Richard returned to make Martin lean on him to get to the room that was in the bottom. Martin knew that room, the last time he had been in that house Richard had told him that this was the room he had occupied since childhood and Martin was exhilarated by it, but could not help but also started to feel nervous when finally Richard opened the door to enter.

"Come in, Martin. Take off those clothes and throw it in that basket please, when you finish, I'll take them outside to dry," said the dark-haired a little shy, because he was finally alone with Martin in his old room.

Martin also felt timid, he was alone with Richard and he had even closed the door. At that time he felt less cold he had felt being outside the house, but the wet clothes was still very uncomfortable and had to undress himself of it as soon as possible. He began by taking off his jacket and shoes and then when he was about to take off his shirt , just in front of him, Richard also began by taking off his, revealing his bare back strong in front of him. For a few seconds Martin admired his strong bare back, still looking as strong as it had always been, the same back which had embraced many times, and he wanted to touch it with his hands but he knew it was wrong, he should resist the impulse. And while Martin admired that manly back of Richard, the dark-haired shook a little his hair, which he just had dried with a towel.

"Ah, Mart ...no, I mean...Freeman, take this, dry your hair as soon as possible," Richard said as he turned to him and put another towel over his blond head. Martin felt nervous about that, he did not know how to act because he was now enthralled to admire the strong naked torso of Richard which at the moment displayed just before him and exposed his pecs and his abs muscles.

"Ah, yes...thank you very much Richard..." he muttered the restless blond, beginning to dry his blond hair with the towel.

"Please hurry, you should not wear wet clothes so long," asked the dark-haired and approached the blond to help him unbutton his shirt, even if Martin had not asked.

Martin felt even more nervous about the act of Richard, but said nothing and allowed him to finish unbutton him well as allowed him to take off his shirt. The blond did not know what thing made him more nervous, if the fact that Richard was having all that attention to him, or the fact of having his strong male body half naked in front of him or perhaps that manly voice of Richard that never stopped to sound sexy but it was clear that he was enjoying everything greatly.

And then finally Martin was bare-chested like Richard, which made him feel colder, but his nervousness was not diminished by which he tried to avoid as much as possible to meet the bluish gaze of Richard, so the dark-haired would not notice the blush of his cheeks.

 _"He is always so beautiful,"_ Richard thought to himself as he watched the blond half-naked in front of him, alone among his old room. But he knew he could not admire Martin's little body that way for a long time, he could not allow Martin was undressed so he decided to let him finish dressing. Although Richard also realized that the body of Martin really looked thinner than usual, his collarbones protruded more because of the considerable loss of body fat, in addition certainly unusually his skin still looked quite paled at that time. He again felt very worried.

"Ah, my clothes ...I think also wet within the backpack" said the blond to discover that almost the entire of the contents of his backpack was also soaked.

"Then so, I have to lend you something to get dressed. Wait here" Richard said, worrying that the extra clothes of Martin also was wet, so he hurried to his old wardrobe, surely there he could find some clothes to lend to the blond.

Martin felt more embarrassed because even that had to go wrong, and although having all the hospitality and assistance of Richard were exciting him greatly at the same time he knew that really should not enjoy too much of all that neither should feel hopeful, because among them each once they had created many more problems that had badly damaged their relationship.

"Richard, sorry to be causing so much trouble," said the blond embarrassed approaching Richard from behind, much as his injured ankle allowed him.

"No need to apologize, and look, right here I found something you can use," Richard said as he pulled from his closet a shirt, and jeans.

"Oh, look very good," said the blond sincere to see the clothes that judging by the naked eye could tell had been acquired perhaps twenty years ago, thinking about it made him imagine a young Richard dressing those clothes in the nineties and not he could help but smile a little, while Richard was putting the shirt over him to prove.

"Wow! It seems that even though these clothes I used to use when I was twenty will be a little big for you, but this is the best I found here, still you can dress if you do a bend on the sleeves and ankles trouser" Richard said with calmly voice, he could feel at that moment the shy smile of the blond that was still half naked in front of him.

"Oh, no problem, the clothes are good. And really I do not know how I could thank you. Oh, and... if I may make a comment about it... I can guess the good time that young you had to wear these clothes, sure over twenty years ago," the blond said with a nervous giggle, still admiring the clothes, especially the shirt that had stamped a spent logo of the famous band _Oasis_.

"Yes, indeed...this shirt used to be one of my favorite" explained a little shy the dark-haired and slightly overlooked, smiling a bit nervous.

"Well, I'll put it on. I know I will be big for me but I just hope not too much," Martin said more lively and smiling a little for him as he took the clothes.

"No, Martin ...wait," Richard interrupted, talking a little serious, Martin stopped and turned slightly toward him to look up at his face, always he had to do so because of the difference in heights, and nervousness Richard only could also make him feel even more nervous, especially because of the pause that Richard had done before proceeding.

"What’s going on?" He asked the blond, and then felt the hands of Richard taking his arms gently.

"It would be better for you to take a hot shower before, it will help you so much after you soaked and after having suffered the fainting" suggested Richard serious but internally shy and looking at him calmly.

Martin felt more embarrassed but decided early that could perhaps be a good idea to accept his proposal, also could not deny anything Richard kindly offered him.

"Oh, fine," said the blond concise.

"Well, I'll fix the shower immediately. Wait here," he said Richard and again hurried, this time to leave the room and make sure the shower water was hot for the blond.

And while Richard went to the bathroom, which was on the other end of the hall, Martin decided to sit for a moment in a chair that was in the room, near the front of the bed. The ankle still hurt, maybe after all in the end the doctor had been wrong yet despite his professional experience, because the ankle hurt not just stop and to watch it, Martin could see it still had the same look bloated. But while Martin was sitting could be distracted for a moment of that stabbing pain and try to fix his attention on the elements that were in the room and also look at the room itself.

The bedroom was not too big but had enough room for a bed, a couple of bookcases and a desk, plus the window gave a good view of the neighborhood even though at that time of night it was dark outside. Martin thought that surely Richard had lived many good moments in that room throughout his childhood and part of his adolescence before he moved to London, and he thought that at the same time, having both the same age, he instead lived a different life in which even had more brothers, he could not have such a room to himself as Richard had. Maybe five minutes passed, and Martin continued to observe the room from the chair. In the room there were a few books and some various objects that at first glance seemed perhaps have even thirty years of existence, Martin could not help but smile as he recognized many of these objects were because again realized that everything was contemporary and Richard and he had lived the same years, because both were born in 1971 and had probably grown in almost the same things.

"The bath is ready Martin, come on, I'll help you," said Richard to come back to the room and approach him to assist.

"Ah, yes, thank you very much Rich..." he muttered in response the blond and leaned back on Richard to walk to the bathroom.

"Well, I'll leave you here. You can take what you need and ...here are the clothes," he said Richard and Martin nodded embarrassed again for his kindness.

"Okay, I'll try not to take too long," the blond said and then felt the hand of Richard briefly stroking one of his arms. The contact of their bare skins maddened both internally, but neither would admit it at the time.

Then the blond entered the shower and not long after, when finished bathing, began to dress with clothes that Richard had lent him. Getting dressed that night was something that cost him a tremendous job, because his ankle hurt and also his muscles ached a bit, the fall had been strong, but he struggled to finish dressing soon. Until that moment he could not stop thinking about what he had seen before his eyes a while ago, the muscular body of Richard half naked in front of him, was something that could not be removed from his mind and had even made him forget the bitterness between them, and even then still he could not believe that that night he was at home of the parents of Richard getting all their hospitality.

"Martin, I thought you would need my help to dress" Richard said when Martin had returned to the room, as he finished drying his blond hair with a towel. Richard hurriedly rose from the edge of the bed where he had been sitting waiting for the blond, and quickly approached him to assist.

"Oh, do not worry, I did not have much problem with it ..." he mumbled the irresolute and embarrassed blond. At that time Richard fixed his gaze on the injured ankle of Martin and realized that at first glance it seemed a little swollen.

"Are you really okay? That ankle does not improve," he said Richard worried and made Martin to lean on him to help him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, it hurts but I'll be fine," said the blond. Richard sat next to him on the edge of the bed and he observed Martin's face was pale and being closer to him he also realized that his dark circles were mostly marked by fatigue. Richard could not help feeling alarmed.

"Martin, you must eat something, the doctor said. So let's" said Richard and touched his back for a moment.

"Okay, let's" the blond said in response but when he tried to stand, the pain of his ankle afflicted him helplessly.

"Oh, wait. Look what I found! You can use it," Richard said as he handed a cane which until then had been leaning against the wall.

Martin took his cane and smiled briefly.

"Thanks again Richard, will be very helpful," he admitted the blond.

"It's an old cane I had to use once when I injured my leg playing rugby..." confessed Richard timorous.

"Really did you play rugby? Oh, me too!" He said the blond without shirking his emotion too much, the outpouring of the blond made him blush a little.

"Yes, but that was quite some time, over twenty years ago when I was about to leave the high school" Richard said lightly sidestepped, the excitement of Martin and his sweet appearance freshly bathed made him feel too much nervous.

"Oh, wow, is the same time as me. I played when I was in high school, although at the time I resumed that I had started years earlier but because of my asthma I could not continue," said the blond with softened voice.

"So...I guess we should be playing in the same years... even if you already lived in London and I still was living here in Leicester" Richard said calmly and Martin smiled.

"Yes, but all we did must have been always simultaneous... both having the same age," he muttered the blond with a shy smile.

"Ah, good, that's true..."

"It's not something we can change anyway, don't you think?" said Martin pleasant, laughing nervously "It might have been good that one day we could play together then," he said the blond. Hearing him tell that, for Richard, Martin seemed even sweeter.

Hearing him say that, Richard felt his inner emotion increased much more, because it was something that actually also would have liked, because in truth there were many things that he still wanted to discover of Martin, as well as show his own and share them with him, but also he knew he had to abandon the idea because now they had assumed that nothing could keep them together, their relationship was broken and try to maintain links only would hurt them more.

"Ah...we better should hurry, surely my parents have been waiting for us..." he muttered the dark-haired and though shy, he touched the back of the blond with the intention to make him walk out of the room.

"Yes, you're right, sorry," he apologized the blond embarrassed and nodded.

"Ah, but before ...I also lend you this, Martin" said Richard stopping for a moment and the blond nodded again, wondering what was what Richard wanted to give him now.

Richard went to his old wardrobe again and then pulled out a blue jumper and when he came back to Martin, he handed it in his hands.

"Here, put this please, I do not want you to catch cold" Richard said while Martin received it. At first glance it could be noted that the jumper, dark blue and with decorations of small white figures, probably had at least twenty years of existence.

"You're always so kind to me..." he muttered smiling the blond kind to him and then, Richard helped him put it on. Although it was a brief moment, it was pleasant for both, because a simple act like that was something that made them feel united with each other. Feeling the sweater on, although it was a little big, Martin was greatly comforted, not only because it actually felt warm but because although it had probably been stored in the closet for some time, the jumper smelled like Richard.

"Now, let's, Martin..." Richard ordered with quiet voice.

Both left the room and went downstairs, Martin could move much better with the help of the cane but also he still needed the help of Richard down the stairs. Really started to get annoyed, it was not he liked to feel so awkward and rely on much help from someone, but then every bodily contact from Richard was something that had become more than a privilege.

Not long after they arrived at the dining room where Richard's father was sitting while his wife began to serve the dishes.

"Let me help you, Mom," Richard said to his mother, as Martin slowly sat in a chair.

Soon everything was ready on the table, Martin could not help but feel some shame for not being able to help and instead having to need much assistance, but decided that at some point when it all got better, would compensate them somehow.

"We are very glad that tonight you can join us for dinner, Marty" Mrs. Margaret said smiling affable to him. Martin smiled back, was very well sitting in place as a good child, the same delicate way he always did.

"It's really an honor for me to be here, lady" he said the blond sincere but self-conscious, because he feared that Richard's parents made a comment about their current relationship.

"You look very good wearing that jumper, Marty, I myself wove it for my son Richie, when he was in high school... I think that was over twenty years ago," said the happy lady, always looked at Martin with a sweet and sensible look.

Martin could not help but blush a little due to her comment and smiled at it, and Richard could not prevent feeling nervous and embarrassed that his mother revealed such a thing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Margaret," said Martin kindly grateful.

"Come on, call me Maggie, please" said the lady. Martin smiled, briefly and timid.

"I am delighted you have returned together and have reconciled, I hope that now things go better between you, because it must thus be" added Richard's father suddenly as he gave a pat on the back of his son, but  although Richard felt embarrassed he kept demonstrating formality.

"No...it was not exactly reconciliation, but things are fine for now, I guess," Richard sputtered serious and ignored, trying to fix his attention on his plate served with soup to start to eat.

At that time Martin was already beginning to eat the soup, but to hear the commentary of Richard felt a difficulty swallowing the mouthful, because remember the fact that despite all, things between them were not well, he grieved much.

"But, why?" He asked the mother in a childish tone, "I cannot believe you have problems, we do know how much you love each other" she added disheartened.

"Things are fine this way, mother," said Richard laconic but smiling for her in an effort to sound, however, convincing. And while noticing the serenity of the words of his son, both parents thought indeed perhaps they should not worry too much, but for Martin his words were cold and he knew better than anyone that Richard was not being honest, things were not really well between them, and instead they were increasingly worse.

Without speaking more about that in a moment Mrs. Margaret got up from the table and went to the kitchen, where soon brought a pot still steaming and placed in the center of the table to begin serving a portion of stew for everyone.

"I hope you like dinner today, is a stew you've always liked you much Richie, surely Marty also will love it!" told the lady as she began by first serve her husband. The smell of the stew was evident for Richard and Martin and immediately recognized its ingredients.

"Oh, no," said Richard suddenly with slight protest, something that surprised much to his parents, but Martin could guess his reason.

"What's up? You always liked this stew, Richie!" the confused mother said, as she finished serving the portion of her husband.

"Is not that, of course I like this stew a lot, I liked this dish always but...mother, I must tell you something: Martin is a vegetarian," said Richard at last.

Martin was filled with shame to hear him say that, had already received more than enough hospitality from the Armitage family and he didn't want to ruin their dinner just because it contained meat, so he knew he had to accept it politely.

"Oh, sorry! I did not know!" the lady replied sadly.

"N-no, it's okay. I can eat it, so do not worry about anything," Martin said in response, felt his embarrassment was too much and sought to end the plight of the best possible way.

"No, now I'll go to prepare something special to eat, Martin" Richard said, rising from his seat.

"No! Absolutely it is not necessary, do not have to do it! This is fine, I swear," said Martin exclamatory, felt shame filled him with blushing cheeks and then he tried to get up immediately from his seat to prevent Richard to reach the kitchen, although doing that his ankle again made him moaned due his pain.

"I know it's not good for you to eat this, it is best to make you something special. Also this doesn’t bother to me, and I know well what you like to eat" Richard said turning to him for a moment while touched a bit Martin's shoulder with one hand, then he went to the kitchen "sorry mother, I have to use the kitchen for a moment. Meanwhile, enjoy the dinner," he excused himself and his smiling parents nodded, they understood well the determination of their son because they knew how he was always attentive and indeed see how attentive he was with someone so special to him as Martin they felt very happy.

"Okay, Richie', no problem, go ahead," said his mother smiling.

Richard went to the kitchen, and Martin followed him, after all if he could not stop him, at least he could not let him do it all alone.

"Excuse us a moment, please," said the blond apologizing to parents of Richard, they smiled again.

When Martin managed to reach Richard in the kitchen, the dark-haired was already taking various ingredients from the fridge and from the pantry some more.

"Richard, you really do not have to do this!" He disproved the blond trying to convince him again as he spoke behind his back, but Richard did not flinch at it and continued what he was doing.

"Of course I have to do, I cannot let you stay without eating, especially after your fainting and after everything the doctor said. He said you had not eaten well in recent days, and still you did that travel from London surely you have not eaten anything all day. that's why I'll prepare something very good for you, okay?...and by the way...don't you think I didn't notice, while you were dressing, how much weight you have lost, I am really worried, "Richard said as he began to cut some vegetables.

"But no, Richard, you do not have to take all this trouble. I'll be fine as well, I promise" he insisted the persuasive blond, then by a momentum he dared to touch Richard's arm gently with one hand. Contact was subtle, almost ephemeral, but tentative for Richard, Martin could always make him feel a thousand different emotions every time he touched him that way with the intention to persuade him and then Richard finally turned to look at him for a moment.

"You cannot promise that! you cannot leave your health to your fate! It is a fact that you are weak, injured and you need to eat, right? and I will not force you to eat something that goes against your principles, I perfectly know the reasons that make you being a vegetarian and that is why during all this time even I have learned well what you eat and what you like best..." said Richard looking at him serious and determined.

"I know, even you became my special chef" said the blond shy with soft voice, his sweet voice again seduced Richard again at that time. But Richard knew he should not to be seduced by that sweet voice, which he continued doing his job and finished cutting the vegetables that he had on the table.

"Yes...in fact it was only for you that I learned to make several vegetarian recipes, because I liked to please you" Richard muttered sheepishly, feared at that time that Martin noticed his blush.

"Just like you are now indulging me" the blond whispered sweetly again and gently put one of his hands on one of the arms of Richard again.

"Ah... I'm preparing something special for you with mushrooms, would you like?" asked Richard trying to avoid the seduction of the blond.

"Of course," he replied the blond "but please let me also help."

Although still had difficulty supporting his foot on the floor, Martin struggled to move forward, with Richard, to help prepare what would be his dinner and Richard made no opposition.

"OK, but don't do too much, the doctor said you should not get stressed" said Richard trying to sound strict, inside he felt great ecstasy of having the closeness of Martin just for him.

"Richard...what happened with Ben in the morning..." suddenly began by commenting the blond, he wanted to talk about it and perhaps now that they were alone was the right time, but at the same time he feared that all go to hell again, including dinner.

"No matter..." just said Richard, trying not to show that even just mention it affected him greatly, and therefore decided to continue what he was doing, at that time was already adding all the ingredients in a frying pan that was heating on the stove.

Martin felt terribly embarrassed, and decided not to put more emphasis on the subject, but he was glad that at least until that time Richard had not reacted violently to remind it.

Thus they continued preparing the dish, although Richard did most, certainly he did not want Martin did too much because he was weak, also felt that his responsibility was to have all the attention with him that night at his parents' house.

During the next few minutes they did not talk much, maybe the fact that the blond had tried to speak about the cumbersome issue had become tighten things up a bit, and that led back into an uncomfortable silence that it was only broken by the sound of utensils kitchen they were using and the noise of the ingredients frying with oil on the pan. By that time perhaps Richard's parents had finished tasting dinner, Martin lamented that due to his fault Richard had to postpone his familiar moment only to please him and cook especially for him, but in return he could enjoy his company on something that both had not done in days, daily chores like cooking together was something that neither imagined again enjoy together and tonight was happening.

"Well, here is ready your dinner, we go to the dining room, Freeman" said Richard as he carried with him a couple of dishes serve, while was throwing a sharp look at the blond, because maybe he could not hide the all to remember what had happened that early morning was not something he really did not care.

Martin nodded. He could understand that hostile gaze, the seriousness of Richard to him that way was not something that made him feel good, because he knew Richard was upset and that hurt a lot, but did not say anything about it and followed him into the dining room, so fast as his injured ankle would let him.

When they reached the room, Richard's parents were raising the dishes they had used, not much ago they had finished enjoy the dinner and seeing Richard and Martin together approaching to the dining table, smiled, they could intuit that despite they had problems, neither of them could stop loving the other.

"I'll take this to sink while you enjoy your dinner, boys, it smells delicious, Richie!"  said the mother with sweet tone in her words and then she went to the sink to leave dirty dishes.

"Thanks, Mom, let's Martin" said Richard and they sat at the table. Richard's father was also helping his wife to clean up a bit.

"Richard ...sorry I ruined your dinner, and surely it has also been very impertinent of me to have ruined your visit with your parents," said Martin ashamed. Richard looked serious, more than he had been just a short while ago and he looked up at him.

"No matter, anyway, and you tell me what was the purpose of your visit and indeed I appreciate you coming all this way just to bring me the keys to the house, because you know I'm in England shortly. Is also grievous to me that you decided to come on your condition, Freeman ...I mean, I'm really worried" he did a pause before continuing "do ...not you really been eating well enough?" Richard spoke pausing again "You should not do that!" exclaimed Richard severe, now raising his look at him to watch him again sharply. Martin felt the full weight of his scolding, but did not know if that was due more to the fact that Richard was very worried about him or because he was still very upset about what had happened with Benedict. It must be because of both things.

"I lost track of what I do, actually ..." he said the blond, with head bowed, quietly and eluding his eyes while his left hand hesitantly fiddling the fork beside his plate.

"Anyway, all I want is you feed well enough. I do not want your health gets worse, Freeman" Richard said seriously and ignored, and then began to eat from his own plate, taking snacks with fork in an abrupt manner.

"And that is why you have now begun to call me by my last name..." said the blond with a tone very softly in his voice, he also began to taste the dish, recalling that for more than 24 hours actually he had not tasted any food. The dinner that Richard had prepared for him was delicious and immediately it was returning his energy.

Hearing him say that, Richard seemed to nail the fork with more hostility on the content of his plate, he was angry and anxious internally.

"I have respect for you, is all I have for you now ... one professional respect and nothing else," said Richard dryly in response. Martin felt heartbroken, but he must pretend firmly.

"Sometimes...you call me by my first name..." he muttered the blond, immediately he continued eating from his plate.

Richard looked up at him, was frowning, but seeing that Martin seemed crestfallen, sitting in front of him, with that tender look that had always intrigued him and that jumper of him that was too big for the blonde, his rigid expression subsided. Moments like these were what made him back to wonder why someone as sweet as Martin, who could not stop feeling in love, he could betray him that way with Benedict.

"That's why ... it's just a hard habit to remove" replied Richard calmer, which moved internally Martin. But tension continued and the rest of the dinner, they did not talk much.

………………………….

An hour after finishing dinner, Richard and Martin had gone up to the second floor. Richard again helped Martin up the stairs and also attended a little to prepare for sleep once they were inside his old room.

"I'm so tired ...really did not have a good night yesterday..." said the blond between yawns, although he tried to resist, could not stop yawning and feeling all the weight of fatigue, plus his muscles ached a little due to the fall and that filled him with shame, because he knew where it would be the exact spot where Richard would let him sleep.

Hearing him mention this, Richard was overwhelmed, because he knew exactly what had happened the night before because he himself had witnessed in that damn video call.

"I understand ..." Richard said succinctly, "Well, I prepared the bed for you, Mart ... Freeman" he announced circumvented, was avoiding as much as possible to look at Martin in front.

"Ah, not in your bed, where will you to sleep?" He asked the blond, he knew there were no more beds than the bed of Richard and his parents in that house.

"I will sleep on a mattress on the floor in the bedroom next door, which used to be my brother's," said Richard timorous.

"No, I cannot accept this, you've already done too much for me. I can sleep on the mattress on the floor," he protested the strong blond. Richard set to his eyes and looked at him with determination, to approach him and take him in his arms.

"No discussion, you sleep in my bed," Richard said as he led the blond to the bed and leaned on it as if he were a child. Martin could not resist more and got carried away and when he was lying on the bed, Richard removed his slippers, that also had lent him, and sheltered him carefully.

"Richard ..." muttered the red-faced blond.

"Good night, Martin. Anything you need I will be in the next room, okay?" said Richard, for a moment could not help looking at Martin tenderly, the blond could feel right away, but no one said anything else.

"Goodnight Richard, thanks again for everything," said the blond with sweet voice. At that time Richard had a strong urge to kiss him. But he did not.

……………………………….

It did not take long for Martin fell asleep, he really was too tired and weak, but tonight was very peaceful, it had felt as well as he had not felt in a long time that way since that bitter breakup. It had been a wonderful evening, compared to all that had since that separation, so that night could sleep very well. Everything good that night was provided by Richard, the night before while his body was possessed by Benedict, he would not have imagined. Tonight Martin felt happy, and in his dreams it could also be interpreted.

Very early, shortly after 5:00 am, when not yet dawned, Martin woke up. The dream he had that night was restful and now felt like new, felt his energy had returned to make him feel optimal, and wake up immediately remembered that he actually was in the old bed of Richard. Immediately he wondered if Richard could then be sleeping well in the side room, and tried to get up to get out of bed. At that time he discovered that overnight his ankle had improved considerably, still hurt but it was not a sharp pain like it had even prevented him from supporting the foot on the floor. He got up out of bed and realized that there was no longer need to use the cane, but the room was still dark and being a place which was not totally familiar should walk carefully and fumbling the light switch . When he managed to do it immediately turned on the light and the room lit up. He returned to admire everything that was inside the old bedroom of Richard, now that he was alone there, he could be encouraged to explore a bit on the bookshelf and the various objects that were placed on other furniture.

"Wow, these are pictures of Richard when he was a young guy," said the blond to himself as he watched some old polaroid photos showing a smiling teenager Richard of over twenty years ago. That way his distraction focused for a few minutes in those pictures, Richard felt happy in each photo, young and full of life as a child begins to learn about the life, and although several of the photographs already noticed a bit yellowed by time, to Martin represented something very special, because he could learn another aspect of Richard which until then had barely known.

"Oh, this is dated 1985 ... he must be 14 years ... just the same age as I was then, we always had been the same age," said Martin to himself as he watched smiling a photograph where the young Richard looked cheerful with an old poster announcing a well-known horror film of the time "should have been wonderful that we would have met since then... I wonder how it would have been that," the blond wondered to himself.

"Ah, Martin! you already woke up!" Richard's voice said suddenly from the door, Martin turned to listen and realized that the dark-haired was just standing in the doorway, shirtless, watching him with a smile that seemed seductive, anyway to Martin it always seemed.

"Ah...Richard…I just…was watching your old photos...I hope you do not mind," said the blond, smiling a little nervous, still with those old photographs in hand.

Richard smiled more; it was a slightly ironic smile as his frown showed a serious expression. Martin intimidated to notice as Richard approached him, could not help feeling more nervous because at that time Richard had bare torso, which bared his muscular anatomy. Martin could see also note that Richard had wet hair, seemed no doubt that a few minutes ago he had left the shower.

"No, of course I do not care. Go ahead..." said Richard shy while was taking water from a bottle he had in his hand.

"I really like your old photos, and what I am happy is that everything always I find you is so familiar to me ...that is, everything is always so contemporary," said the spirited blond avoiding the gaze nervously while in his hands still had the photographs.

"That's because we are the same exact age, ha, well ... I'm older than you for 18 days," said Richard laconic, although internally he wanted to be effusive with that, it was something he had always loved to share with the blond, theme of the same age.

"I know, that's what fascinates me ... oh, for example, this..." began by saying the blond while now approached one of the furniture in the room where there were several objects of Richard. Martin took away a pair of old headphones with a tape player and referred to them with emotion, "I had the same when I was 18!" said the excited blond. Richard finished drinking from the bottle and smiled.

"Ah, those I bought in 1989 I think...yes, it was a Christmas gift to myself, I bought them with the salary of one of my first jobs," said smiling, "they became something quite important, that's why I remember the exact year, so I cannot get rid of them . All the neighborhood kids wanted, indeed!" Richard said, giggling brief.

Martin smiled to hear him say that, and did not hold back his agreement to express.

"Really? I also bought mine that same Christmas! The cost was having to help neighbors with work from home, which included child care, and work as an employee of a locker on weekends" said the blond effusive as he watched those big headphones on his hands. Richard smiled briefly, he felt shyest, Martin always made him feel like that. Besides he could not stop imagining how nice it would have been seeing a blond young Martin working on a locker and babysitting to buy the same Walkman headphones.

"What a coincidence! And how much you love music and I imagine how happy you must have been then," said Richard smiling, he could not help Martin made him feel such effusiveness.

"haha that's right! Oh, and look, these dolls...I loved them!" Martin said as he took in his hands now some old action figures wearing little clothes made with fabric, it was a famous line of dolls that had gone on sale in the 70s.

"Ah, those, my parents bought me when I was about 8 years ...they were always my favorites so I treasured them here so far," he said Richard smiling affable, suddenly felt nostalgic.

"You have here the same I had, and this one was my favorite... but that one, I never had. I always wanted to have it, haha the truth is I never met any guy who would have bought... so far," noted the cheerful blond.

"Oh, well ...then it is now yours," Richard said softly, moving closer to him. Martin giggled, could not react immediately to what Richard was saying suddenly and did not really know how to act. But he returned the doll to its place on that old stand shyly and stepped back.

"Oh, no! No way, I can't! It's very important to you! You said yourself that this has been treasured for you since then!" he said smiling the blond nervous.

Richard took the toy from the shelf and went back to Martin to give it in his hands gently as he watched him with undeniable tenderness.

"Doesn't matter, if you always wanted to have this one, surely that desire has not disappeared even if it has been more than 30 years. Now it's yours, please accept it," Richard said with calmly voice, and Martin although still hesitantly took the toy back into his hands , feeling the hands of Richard subtly touching his as their eyes unexpectedly returned to set one over the other. Both smiled at each other, it was a nervous and shy smile and internally both were enraptured with emotion.

But suddenly the blond thought it was best to abandon that gift, because now it was supposed to be it was best that nothing united them, even a banal object like that.

"No...I'm sorry, I really cannot accept it. Besides, surely you will like to give it to one of your children, I'm sure in a moment you will have" the blond said shakily and slouching while slowly returned the doll on the shelf.

Richard felt shocked by his words, and a kind of lump formed in his throat, he was desperate for a moment, but quickly thought it was best not to insist.

"Ah, sorry Martin, I'll put on a shirt ...I went for a run very early in the morning and I just took a shower a few minutes ago," said Richard serious and sidestepping the look.

"I figured, you never stop exercising even very early in the morning ..." said Martin with a light, mischievous smile. Richard's anxiety increased a little but said nothing and simply approached his old wardrobe to take away a shirt, tight, light green. From his angle, Martin could well admire his broad muscled back, and then Richard turned and started to wear the shirt that slowly girded to his pecs. Martin could not help but feel immersed in sexual attraction that Richard's muscles always provoked him. Having him near him made him feel the urge to touch each of his trained muscles, that after intense exercise were still bulky.

Martin feared that then could no longer hide his nervousness and that betrayed how much attraction caused him which was much more evident every time Richard approached him and stood right in front of him.

"Yes, I could not help but go running a bit because today I will take the plane to the United States and perhaps being there tomorrow I will not have time to do, also run in this neighborhood I always liked a lot," said Richard seriously, something internally made freak out to the blond.

But despite his internal ecstasy, Martin felt invaded by the anxiety to hear him say that, his departure back to the United States was something he already knew but that still made him feel grieved greatly.

"Oh, I understand, you have always strictly your routine...that I know very well," said the timid blond, Richard continued in his area and made him feel very nervous with his provocative behavior.

"Yes...and I decided to run very early because... in a couple of hours we will go back to London" said Richard serious but slightly blushing, actually for him this morning Martin looked much cuter than usual, or maybe it was that Richard had longed so much to have him that way in a new morning.

"Yes, okay. Although my clothes... I do not know if it's dry," said the blond concise.

"Oh, sure it is dry now, I'll check at a time. First I want to take a little break ..." he said Richard, then Martin noticed his agitation caused by intense exercise, and could feel his breathing still sounded shaken and breathless, something that for his eyes extolled Richard's sexual potential. Martin had always been captivated by the sexual power of Richard, always he looked so vigorous.

"I understand ..." said the blond concise and still dazzled to see him. At that time, Richard decided to sit a moment in the chair in the room, and then he looked at Martin carefully, a look of seduction that he could not avoid. The attraction was always mutual.

"Ah...and how did you sleep, Martin? Did it improve something your ankle during the night? did you sleep well?" He asked Richard from his place using his characteristic manly voice.

"I slept well, in fact I had not slept so well in days, must be sure that your home really is very reassuring...." He began by saying the blond as he stared out the window irresolute "and my ankle, it almost doesn't hurt" he specified. Richard smirked, recklessly.

"I am very glad to know that ..." sincere Richard said.

"Ah...by the way! I had almost forgotten that you've always been a big fan of _Dr. Who_!" He said the blond suddenly changing his serious face by one cheerful, as he directed his gaze to an old poster that was right behind where Richard was sitting at the time.

Richard turned for a moment to the poster and then returned his gaze to the blond who at the time was walking to approach him again. Martin kept coming and fixing his gaze to the poster, paying careful attention to every detail, including the traces left by time on paper, and looking at the corners of the paper Martin could realize that the poster should also have at least twenty years old, and Richard smiled and when Martin was finally right in front of him, Richard had a great impulsive desire to make him sit on his lap and enjoy as much as they used to do to not long ago. But that was something he no longer had allowed to do, Martin and he were no longer a couple.

"Haha, yes, I think this poster and that Tardis are proof of this, as now you can see for yourself," Richard said with a nervous smile but trying to keep as much as possible reservation, something that he found it a bit difficult because it seemed as if despite all, his resentment by Martin were gradually dissipating.

"Oh, very nice! ... And I see that you acquired this one also a couple of decades ago," said the blond watching the median figure of Tardis made of wood which Richard had mentioned, which was on the desk that many times had served for the young Richard to do his homework when he was a teenager in high school.

"Yes...this I got it when he had just entered the school, perhaps I was about 15 years," he said Richard smiling, touching the Tardis for a moment in which Martin just had also posed his hand on his, and thus their hands had a quick accidental contact, the warm touch of their skins felt sublime for both, but when they realized it quickly they took off their hands with shame.

"Ah!... _EastEnders_ , in a Tv guide of the 80s" said the blond suddenly taking in his hand from the desk a popular magazine, to circumvent the incident.

"Oh, yes... I remember I started watching the show since then..." said Richard "I was a movie buff and tv boy of the time, all that was what sparked my desire to be an actor," Richard said releasing a shy giggle at the end.

"It is very good magazine, I see that here there are many old series that I did not remember, and films that were a worldwide success... oh, Richard! Your old room is like a time capsule! Just being here brings me back more than twenty years ago!" he expressed the effusive blond. Richard felt even more nervous, and extolled the compliment coming from the sweet voice of Martin alienated him further.

"Haha, I would say that my old bedroom is like my personal Tardis. You see these old posters here? I think it shows that I was a boy in trend with music, do not you think?" Richard said, smiling as he pointed some posters of known musicians who were placed side by side next to his old closet.

"I know, David Bowie, Michael Jackson, U2, Bruce Springsteen, Motley Crue, The Cure, Pixies, Oasis ... oh, Richie, you always had such good taste in music!" He said the blond, not realizing that suddenly had referred to him affectionately.

And Richard could not help feeling excited about it, because it was so that Martin had not call him in weeks that way, also using such a sweet tone to refer to him. But he knew he must not get used to it and should not allow him to continue calling him that. The affection between them now should be things of the past because only continue to keep hurting their broken relationship.

"Err... yes, yes... my musical taste is wide..." Richard hesitantly replied, sidestepping gaze shyly, did not want to meet the gaze of the excited blond.

And then Martin realized that after all, had not been a good idea to have called him that way and felt foolish and embarrassed. He should divert his blunder again with something else.

"Sure!...Actually...you always said how much you like playing guitar," said Martin showing animosity again, though still felt embarrassed and nervous.

Richard was encouraged to stop shirking his eyes and rose from his chair to move towards his bed, right at the foot of it was a trunk, where Richard took a guitar soon holstered and resumed his place in the chair.

"Haha to tell the truth, I could never learn to play it well but, do you want me to show you some of what I know?" Richard said, smiling suggestive for him.

Martin was so excited to hear him say that, with that seductive smile framing his face, he felt his heart beat faster and faster.

"Y-yes ...of course ..." he replied the blushing blond.

Richard smiled again and then settled with seduction the guitar on his lap and started playing a little.

"I hope you like it..." he muttered Richard with softened voice as Martin watched and listened sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sounds great ..." said the serene blond. But Richard decided he should not play in that place, it was the home of his parents and it was too early to make a little noise.

"Thanks Martin, but ... it would be better to go out, my parents still should be sleeping, but I think they will wake up in a few minutes but even so I would not disturb too their peace" Richard said while still was playing some basic notes with the guitar that still was tuned, long did sound.

Martin nodded but also felt a little embarrassed for a moment and thought it would be best not to let Richard bother to play for him outside the house was taken, but he really wanted to enjoy it and gladly accepted his invitation.

"I understand…"

"Come on..." said Richard, taking the guitar and approached Martin to take for a moment his arm with the intention of directing him down the hall, at that time wanted to take his hand in his, but he did not, and the otherwise when they were outside the room, Richard moved away from him. Martin followed him down the hall, ankle did not hurt much when he put his foot on the floor, but still caused him difficulty moving fast, but could walk and down the stairs without problems.

"Here will be fine," Richard said when both were already out, and just they sat on the steps of the main entrance and not long after Richard started playing the guitar again, a guitar made with beautiful workmanship.

"You play very well, Richard...pretty," said the blond softly, he did not stop to lay his hand for a moment on one of Richard's knees that feeling the subtle touch looked up at him. At that time the chirping of birds rang in the background, and the wind was still blowing a little, but the sky was still dark and still could be seen the morning stars and the waning moon will soon be hidden.

"Thanks for the compliment...Martin. Although, as I said I never learned to play quite right. Amm ...but anyway... right now I want to play something special," Richard said seriously.

Martin was extremely excited to hear him say that, he quickly wondered what kind of song would play Richard for him, but he preferred it to be a surprise so he decided not to ask and just hear.

And Richard began playing a melody, beautiful but unknown to his ears, and Martin decided to just enjoy every note as his gaze fixed in those resplendent morning stars. The whole atmosphere was so peaceful in the serenity of the morning, a sublime moment that Martin had not imagined having with the man he loved one more time, yet could not remain with him.

 _//"You have my life in your hands, you have taught me what love is, every day I think of you and the beautiful blue gray of your eyes, but... what if we have little time to love? I just want to love you forever"_ // Richard sang the song with fervent dedication while was keeping pace with the notes played on the guitar.

And Martin was amazed by the music, with the delicate lyric of the song that he could not recognize and with the manly voice of Richard singing just for him.

When Richard finished the song, Martin praised him effusively.

"Ah, Richard! What a beautiful song!" he exclaimed the blond.

"Thanks, Martin..."

"Although ...I cannot recognize it," said the shy blond.

"That's because... it's a song that I actually wrote..." confessed Richard at last, and sidestepped the gaze shyly. Martin was greatly surprised at hearing that, and was greatly admired by knowing that Richard had made such a beautiful song, and had the great impulsive desire to pounce on him and hug him tightly.

"Really?! Oh, Richard, that's amazing!!" he exclaimed the blond effusive while again squeezed a little Richard's leg with intent and recklessness.

"Yes...I wrote it when I was very young, but in truth I corrected it maybe a few weeks ago not long...it was a song I wanted it to be... for you..." he confessed embarrassed the dark-haired and eluding the eyes.

To hear him say that, Martin was filled with shock and a strange feeling suddenly pressed his chest. The feeling for learning that Richard made it for him made him feel excited but at the same time guilty.

"Ah, well...I..." the blond stammered not knowing exactly what to say.

"The stars look beautiful this morning. Do not you think?" He asked Richard diverting the issue soon.

"Err...yeah...are very clear in this neighborhood, in London almost never look like that," he said the blond still embarrassed.

"Early morning is the best time to see the stars..." said Richard seriously but admiring the still dark sky.

"Yes, especially that ... it is the brightest ... and that ... the shining red" muttered Martin pointing both stars.

"The brightest is Sirius, the brightest star visible from Earth, the other red is an Alfa Canis Majoris ...probably beyond that is Betelgeuse" Richard said also admiring those stars. Martin smiled, would have wanted to comment at the time that Richard was always a sappy with almost anything.

"Also you are an expert in astronomy, huh?" said the blond in rogue tone. Richard looked at him for a moment and smirked.

"Haha no, I do not think I actually am an expert, but I love stargazing, they are always enigmatic, imaginative, inspire me a lot," Richard said with softened voice, looking at him with affability.

"Richard...you're always so poetic ..." he whispered the blond, felt that he could not hide how much Richard always made him fall in love.

"Do you want a better view of the stars?" Richard said suddenly in suggestive tone. Martin was surprised by his suggestion, but also amused to know what Richard meant and nodded smiling.

"Ah...okay," he muttered the blond hesitantly with a shy smile.

"So, let's go!" Richard expressed effusive and rose from his place, and then to the surprise of Martin, Richard took his hand and made him walk with him inside the house. Martin felt the warmth of his hand taking his, something he had missed so much to do, but being in the hallway of the house again his hands separated. However, none of them said anything and continued as if nothing had happened, then started up the stairs, Richard was considered with the blond and waited patiently for him to finish up each step. When they finally were back inside the room, Richard hurried and with emotion took an old telescope from his drawer next to his bed and quickly he prepared the device to focus it at the bottom of the window, and Martin waited too excited to Richard finally invited him to look through the telescope.

"Look, Martin, quickly, before the sky clears" he said Richard inviting him to observe the sky through the lens.

Martin obeyed and approached the telescope, it was the first time he did something like that and was fascinating from the first moment when he saw a small cluster of stars that were observed so clearly beautiful.

"God, this is wonderful! This is beautiful!" He said the blond, and then he could feel Richard's hand lightly touching his back as he continued guiding him.

"Is an old telescope that my brother and I used to enjoy use when we were very young. It's old and unsophisticated, but still works very well, and... that you're watching now, are the Pleiades" said excited Richard, his voice sounded more seductive and Martin never could feel his breath near his ear.

"Oh, the Pleiades...I remember hearing the Greek myth when I was at the Salesian school..." said the blond, smiling, still watching the sky.

"The Salesian school, haha!" Richard laughed playfully.

"haha, hey! You know that my family has always been very Catholic, right?" the blond said giggling ironic.

"Haha I do not say so, but because it must have been when you were about 13 years... I mean almost 30 years ago!" risible said Richard, then he felt how Martin squeezed again his arm without distracting his view of the lens.

"Hey, do not laugh! You're older than me for 18 days!" Martin snapped mockingly.

Richard laughed again at that time could feel the hand of Martin still fiddling with his arm, and said nothing about it or resist, because he really enjoyed it, and then his hands ventured to touch a little Martin’s waist under the pretext of guide him to another point in the sky.

"Look, sure you'd like to see the constellation Orion, incidentally also has a great relationship with Sirius and the Pleiades" said Richard "Do you want I tell you about the history of the persecution of Orion to the Pleiades? Surely after almost 30 years then you do not remember the story," said Richard cheerful.

"I would love to!" He replied the blond with sweet voice. The sky would be clear soon, they could continue to observe in the telescope for just more than a few minutes, but it was time enough harmony to talk a little about that Greek mythology.

…………………………………….

Just over an hour later, the sky had cleared completely and Richard and Martin were ready to go back to London.

"I'll see you soon, Dad, Mom," Richard told his parents being all at the main door of the house, "I will return to England in just over weeks." he added.

Richard's parents said him goodbye.

"Have a good trip, son," both parents said, "and you too, Martin, I am happy to see you two so happy together," said the mother.

Richard and Martin commented nothing about it but did not avoid feeling embarrassment.

"I do hope to see you one day soon, Mr. and Mrs. Armitage," Martin said goodbye to them and to shake hands with both smiling affable. Although in truth, he was not quite sure when it could be that next time, because it was a fact that there was no reconciliation with Richard. He was even more despondent about that when Richard's parents also gave him a big hug goodbye.

And soon Richard and Martin got into the car, where they had already raised their things.

But despite the pleasant coexistence that both had been during the last hours, while they were inside the car heading to London everything it was back in an awkward silence.

"Richard...do not you're going to relist the house?" He questioned the blond fearful but curious, sidestepping gaze shyly as he watched out the window.

"No, no time. It is a tedious process that could not be solved in a couple of hours. I'll do when I get back to England and have enough time," Richard said curtly without taking his attention off the wheel.

"Actually...I must confess that... I’d love to see it one last time...that is... it really is a very beautiful home," said the blond hesitant, fearing receive in return an opposite response from Richard.

"We can do it right now if you wish," said Richard concise, his voice no longer sounded so courageous as had been a little over an hour while he recounted those wonderful Greek myths and surrounded his waist with his arms to guide him in the old telescope.

And to hear him say that, Martin was exhilarated at the same time was afraid, because he knew that go together to this house could represent great heartbreak for both.

Martin nodded as Richard's car had traveled an hour away, which approached the peaceful picturesque neighborhood where the house was.

Richard parked the car right in front of the house and then they got started walking down the sidewalk to get to the main entrance. Although they would not admit, they both felt great sorrow in the chest and a kind of lump in the throat again be right in front of the house where not too long ago they had sworn love and that in a moment they would be united in marriage, though none of the two he said, both imagined that soon a great sign of "for sale" would be placed right next to the mailbox.

They did not enter the house, even they went not beyond the gate, stopped only a few minutes to observe its charming facade with melancholy.

"It's...a wonderful house..." said the blond softly as his fingers fingered meaningless the fence that divided the courtyard.

"I know...that's why I chose this one" Richard said curtly, his voice also sounded muffled, his hands were in his pockets and his face was again disappointment. And then Martin heaved a sigh inescapable.

"Thanks Richard, it was good to see it one last time," he said the blond irresolute and turned as if he wanted to indicate that from now definitely he was fine.

Richard understood his message and thus they walked back to the car, anyway stay there no longer made sense.

"Mmmh we'll get to London in less than an hour," Richard said, to break the austere silence, but Martin did not change his crestfallen face and nodded slightly.

Thus, Richard put the car back on track and crossed the road to the county of their destination. During the rest of the way continued the austere silence, Richard did not even bother to put some music. The pleasant coexistence that had been at home of the parents of Richard that in the end had approached them again so, was now absent again.

"Well, now Freeman...I finally leave you to the entrance of your house..." said Richard coldly an hour later, without losing sight of the front where was driving, at the time his car was entering the street where Martin found the building where he lived. And to hear his cold words and how Richard had returned to call him by his name, Martin felt more disheartened, he knew that after all, things between them would continue maintaining the same hostility.

"Okay, Richard...and again... thank you very much for everything," Martin said succinctly.

The vehicle continued to tour the way until finally Richard parked in the parking lot of the building and turned off the car engine for a moment. The time had come to say goodbye, but neither could be weakened by it or show how much affected them.

Just before Richard decided to open the door that was at his side, both gave an almost simultaneous sigh.

"Ahh, Richard...your clothes you lent me ..." muttered the shy blond.

"Do not worry, you can give it me back another day," he mused Richard unturned to see him.

"I suppose it will be...when you get back to London," said the blond, tremulous in his words.

"Yes...just before the first premier...haha, I cannot believe they're so close the release dates" Richard said shyly.

"I'm sure it will be a good time. But hey, we'll see until then," whispered the blond.

"Ah Martin, please...take care of yourself, you must not jeopardize your health is not good you hurt yourself. I would not know again you passed out or suffer something worse" confessed shy Richard but totally sincere. And then he suddenly felt the hand of Martin squeezing a little his left leg, which was very close to the brake lever, and although it was a brief moment, Richard greatly enjoyed that feeling as he always did, because he knew well that this was the preferred form of Martin to express his gratitude.

"I will, I will take care of my health...I promise..." he muttered smiling affable the blond.

"Eat well and sleep well, please ..." said the dark-haired in a soft whisper, his shyness was reaching a peak, and back again to feel the hand of Martin reckless slightly squeezing his thigh.

"Thank you very much for everything...Rich" Martin said softly, he instead, but internally was also nervous, could not avoid looking directly and although Richard still was eluding turning to face him in a sudden impulse Martin no longer resisted and leaned him to kiss him on the cheek, a kiss really so soft that his lips had barely managed to touch the skin of his face, but for both that represented a great emotion, "thank you very much indeed, everything was great, it was so great to stay in your room, a time capsule, your personal Tardis haha, and well see stars, hear you play the guitar and sing, and above all your assistance and hospitality. Including this old sweater of 80s. Thank you for all the moments entertaining, I really enjoyed it all! " he again expressed the blond with emotion, though his gaze was shy and then sat in his seat, he knew that now was available out of the car.

"Ah...Martin...you're always so sweet" Richard whispered almost inaudibly.

But before the blond could even tried to open the door handle, Richard was the one who this time stroked his leg and to his surprise leaned toward him and slowly brought his face close to his, and then his lips began to slowly rub Martin's lips in a very subtle touch that gradually approached a kiss.

Martin said nothing, but he closed his eyes waiting for the kiss were consummated, he could not understand why Richard had decided to do that, but it was something he also wanted and could not refuse, and gradually began to feel the mouth of Richard gently kissing his, gradually inviting him to join more slowly. They were kissing again, a cherished kiss that was not deep and a passionate kiss fearful, irresolute, a soft, shy kiss with which their mouths touched with subtle softness.

But just then, the annoying sound of a vehicle horn was loud in the middle of the parking lot, too close to them, just behind the car and made them out of the trance of their beautiful moment.

"Oh, seems to be the klaxon of Benedict" Richard said mumbling a little, his excitement had gone to hell in a moment, in the mirror could see not only that car which he knew well but could even see the face of Benedict within it, looking at them accusingly from his seat behind the wheel. Richard squeezed a bit his fists against the steering wheel, still muttering to himself, but he would not say anything against about it, it was better that way. And for his part, Martin had also managed to immediately recognize Benedict's car and cursed everything, especially cursed his bad luck but otherwise it was almost usual for him to accept that everything always ended by going to hell.

"Sorry, Richard...I must go, now," muttered the embarrassed blond and finally opened the car door. Richard returned to grumble internally, his brow was furrowed prominently, but he could not let Martin out of the car alone himself and tried to get his stuff without a little help.

"Wait, Freeman, let me help you" Richard said when he finally left the car also. And just as he had already managed to help Martin to get his backpack, Benedict, who was out of his car, he approached them and spoke disdainfully.

"Armitage? What a surprise to see you again here so early in the company of my sweet Martin. I thought you'd already had left London, forever" Benedict hinted ironic, looking defiantly.

"In fact, I'm about to get out of here ... but it's not your business, Cumberbatch" Richard said sharply in response. He knew he could no longer endure any longer the nerve to Benedict. He should leave there as soon as possible.

"Well Richard, now we have to say goodbye, I wish you have a very good trip to the United States. I'll see you when we start promoting the film" Martin said seriously, trying to avoid as much as possible to return to arise a fight between them, and he extended his hand to Richard. Richard looked hesitant, but finally took his hand to bid him farewell. It was a cold farewell, contrasted with all that truly both felt. And meanwhile, Benedict smiled mischievously from his place, as he witnessed the hostility that his presence caused.

However, at that time even he could not be the winner of the situation. None was the winner. The context had become indeterminate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally I could update this chapter!! :v
> 
> First, I apologize if I made several mistakes! Very sorry, I always try my best! T_T
> 
> The truth is I wanted to update last week on my birthday, wished it were a kind gift from me to me, but ultimately failed as I reached me more than usual xD ended up being a monstrous chapter of more than 16000 words :v that represents almost two chapters into one!
> 
> Aww but finally things are improving between Richard and Martin, that's why I really needed updating !! TwT because I really want to get back together! However we cannot yet reach the time when promotions and premiers of the hobbit start u.u and this time I do not think I can upgrade as fast as I have done, because I should update many other fics -Richartin- :v and especially now in October, the month of terror, where I have proposed upgrading qualitatively and quantitatively my fics of terror! owo
> 
> Aww well, I hope you liked this chapter and thank you again for all your support, your comments and kudos always make me very happy! :3


	25. Make Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In spite of the wonderful approach that Richard and Martin had in Leicester, when returning to London the hostility is present again. They must follow their lives separated by pride and resentment, it is difficult to repair the damage that their relationship has suffered, but within their hearts, although neither of them admit it, there is hope. They both yearn to be together again, start over and leave all the bad behind. Finally they are about to start the promotions of The Hobbit, the forced coexistence will rejoin them.

                                                                 

**Chapter 25—Make believe**

In that farewell, the fingers of Richard and Martin touched doubtfully. Neither of them managed to keep their eyes on each other for too long, perhaps only for a couple of seconds, because do it hurt them very much, even if they did not admit it. Only a few minutes ago their lips had been subtly touched in the vicinity of a longed-for kiss, but now they were treated mutually again with indifference. It had all been Benedict's fault, again, he had interrupted them in the car and that had returned their pride. And inwardly, they both suddenly wondered to themselves if after that kiss their relationship would have resumed as before all this separated them, but at the same time both were aware that not even an impulsive kiss could repair so easy all the damage that had already been done.

For that reason they were sure that their relationship would not be fixed, that would not happen, at least not this day, and again they had to say goodbye to each other, they would not see each other until days later and then they did not know what would happen. But in the depths of their thoughts the two thought that perhaps there could be hope.

"I'm leaving, Martin, we'll see each other then," Richard said quietly, a little disappointed, but he was stoic despite the situation that was so exasperating. He suddenly reproached himself for having fallen into the temptation of trying to kiss Martin inside the car, because he would probably be back in Benedict's arms tonight.

"Yes..." Martin replied in a whisper, watching how Richard turned his back to open the door of his car and leave. Benedict could not blur his malicious smile from his face.

And when Richard was about to open the door, still hesitant to do so, Benedict approached Martin and spoke in a tone loud enough for Richard to hear.

"Hey, what about that old shirt?" Inquired Benedict curiously and emphasizing his sarcasm.

The question made Martin feel some of uncertainty.

"Ah, this shirt..." Martin replied hesitantly, looking at Benedict.

"And those old-fashioned clothes that fit a little big..." Benedict added, looking Martin up and down in order to observe every detail of his old clothes, while smiling a little with irony. Martin felt uncomfortable and nervous again. Richard who was listening all smirked with sagacity, he could tell that Benedict's tone of voice was mocking and mentally he was preparing to know what to answer before some sarcastic and stupid comment of him.

"Richard lent these clothes to me, because mine got wet and..." Martin explained briefly.

" _Oasis_ , London 1994...," said Benedict deductively, again focusing his attention on the old shirt, specifically on the logo of the shirt that was perfectly appreciated even though it on Martin looked a little big and the image was quite distorted.

A little incredulous, the blond looked up at Benedict after saying that, suddenly he was surprised that he made a comment like that by deducing the date of the old shirt.

"So you're a fan, huh?" said Martin, irresolute and at the same time ironic. He folded his arms for a moment.

"Yes, I am indeed..." replied Benedict.

Richard did not open the door of his car and instead decided to approach them again, they were only a few steps behind the car.

"And how do you know that?" Richard asked, looking at Benedict in a satire, his brow furrowed slightly, he meant to provoke him at that moment.

Martin turned to him, surprised that he decided to go back to them just to ask that, and he reasoned that Richard had not told him the exact date of that shirt and by the way he had now asked Benedict, he could know that Benedict was right.

"Well, I was there. I have an equal shirt, it's part of the concert shirts I treasure, I must confess. I remember it perfectly, London, Astoria Theater, August 1994. Oh, maybe it's just that you did not remember it, for almost twenty years," Benedict said sarcastically, looking at Richard with some haughtiness.

Martin was surprised to hear Benedict say all that, and he also noticed Richard's gradual exasperation at hearing him say that. He feared again that hostility would unleash a conflict, mainly because of such trivial nonsense.

"I see..." Richard said shortly and roughly, he did not want to admit that he had not remembered the exact date and that he had not even really tried to remember it, he did not want to feel despised by Benedict.

"Although to tell the truth I became a fan since before they were _Oasis_ , when they called themselves _The Rain_ and when they were nothing more than an underground band from Manchester in 1991," added Benedict still looking at Richard with malice.

Richard stepped a step closer to Benedict and frowned, responding in a louder and more commanding voice.

"I see, but in 1991 you were just a 15-year-old boy, you were even far removed from being of age at that time. Surely your parents had to accompany you so their baby would not get lost," Richard said satirically. Benedict was a little annoyed but he was not willing to stop showing his cynicism, he wanted to look superior at all times.

"It was not like that, I mean, yeah I was very young, but I was always very mature for my age, and my parents trusted me," Benedict said earnestly and sarcastically.

"Well, you've always been younger than me...and Martin... we're both the same age, and always will be," said Richard. "You're five years younger than he is... five years younger than...a true man like me," Richard said with satire, looking at Benedict in an imperious way.

"haha, come on, Ricky! And does that matter to him now?" Benedict said trying to insinuate that that difference of age did not prevent that now he and Martin had become lovers and that Richard had been left out of the game.

Richard felt that he could not take any more, had a huge desire to hit Benedict in the face, not only because of the stupid argument they were having because of that bloody old _Oasis_ shirt, but because he had come to interrupt that longed-for kiss with Martin and of course Richard wanted to hit him especially for everything else Benedict had done to ruin their relationship, Benedict's presence was too exasperating, but he knew that he must continue to restrain himself, for Benedict nevertheless did not deserve the satisfaction of having hurt his pride.

"Please stop fighting this bullshit!" Martin finally intervened, though in a hesitant voice.

"Oh, well, and why is it that Martin ended up wearing those old clothes of yours? Any special reason?" asked Benedict instigator.

Richard was still looking at him with exasperation.

"An incident occurred in Leicester, but I will not tell you the rest, it is not your fucking business," Richard said scornfully.

"So you both went to your parents' house...I cannot imagine why you should take Martin to your old house now that he and I..." Benedict said, feigning confusion.

"I'm leaving now, we'll see you then, Freeman," Richard said with seriousness, still looking at Benedict with a defiant look, his fists clenched tightly and before Martin said anything else, Richard turned his back and this time he opened the door of his car quickly, a little abrupt, and as soon as he entered he started the engine. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Martin, let me escort you to your flat," said Benedict to the blond, Richard had started the engine of the car but he had been able to hear it, although he could no longer hear if Martin had responded to it since then the car started to leave the parking lot.

"I'm sorry, Ben, I'd rather be alone now. I have to get ready to go and shoot some scenes later," Martin answered harshly, not looking up at Benedict too much. Internally he had the urge to turn and look at Richard's car that was leaving the parking lot at the time, but he did not, because he did not want Benedict to notice how much he cared, every time he did he felt he was vulnerable to him, in the same way he felt when Benedict had come to interrupt that sweet kiss a few minutes ago.

"Will you shoot in Camden again? Do you want me to come and pick you up and take you there?" Benedict asked softly, trying to get closer to Martin.

"Ah, yeah, we'll film in Camden, and... whatever I guess it would not be bad," said the blond without much effort but trying to sound grateful for his offer, he was tired of being hostile to Benedict at this point.

"I come for you then?" Benedict asked again.

"At 3:00 p.m. please." Martin finished.

………………….

Martin was relieved that Benedict had not insisted on accompanying him to the entrance of his flat, nor had he harassed him as usually.

As soon as Martin entered the flat, the blond decided to remove the old clothes that Richard had lent him, although on the one hand he actually wished wear it on all the time, because with the clothes on he felt like having Richard's company with him all the time. The clothes were his, the old clothes smelled like him, and so Martin could not help but pause to admire how he looked in front of the mirror. The clothes certainly were a little big for him, but that did not matter, the clothes had fulfilled the purpose of dressing him during those wonderful hours at Richard parents' house in Leicester, where he had felt back in time, sharing with nostalgia the good moments that they had had in the past decades ago and realized that there were many more overlaps in common that united them even more. He remembered everything they'd done that evening, that marvelous night, because even from the bad something good had come out of, like the unexpected faintness that had made him to be again in Richard's arms, the same faintness that had made him worry about him, and what had made to call him by his first name again. Martin remembered his good treat towards him, remembered the delicious dinner that Richard did specially for him, remembered the sight of the stars at dawn, and above all he remembered in his mind again and again that moment when his lips had kissed subtly in the car. He touched his own lips every time he remembered that.

As Martin continued to admire the old dress in front of the mirror hanging in the hallway, his fingers on his left hand were continually caressing his own lips, he could not help but remember that they had been in contact with Richard's lips for a while. Although the kiss had not been consummated, they had been too close to it, something he had not imagined.

"I wonder why he was about to do it," he said to himself, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers, even remembering the moment that had happened, inside his car, after thanking him for all his attention.

When Martin finally took off those clothes, he decided to have them washed in the washing machine, he wanted to have the old clothes ready to return them to Richard the next time he could see him.

As he watched the washing machine begin to work, in his mind could not stop echoing those words that Richard had spoken sweetly _"Please, feed well, I don't want anything bad to happen to you"_ and then he thought again about how he had begun to kiss him _"ah, Martin, you're always so sweet."_

"Why does all this have to happen? Even in the midst of all this tension we spend all those wonderful moments, even in spite of how much Richard wants to keep me away, he still has all those attentions to me...but I'm so stupid and proud not to keep insisting on making me pardon," said Martin to himself in anguish, in his eyes there were some tears.

As Martin finished washing those clothes he kept remembering all the good things that had happened in Leicester, from the moment he had woken up in the cab looking at Richard's worried face as he carried him to the hospital after having suffered that faintness in the middle of the park.

"Surely Richard must already be at the airport... about to leave London," he thought to himself.

Suddenly some agitation struck his chest, a sudden purpose arose in his mind, but he was not sure if it might to be a good idea. Martin looked at the clock on the wall, it had been a couple of hours since he had returned to his flat and Richard had left in his car. For a few minutes Martin considered the impetuous idea of trying to reach him at the airport, perhaps he could still be in time to do so even though the possibilities were minimal.

Still a bit doubtful at last he took the keys to his flat and his wallet, he should hurry to take a taxi from the sidewalk outside the building. This time he did not stop to think about his pride. He had no time to lose.

"I don't know why I'm doing this... but I need to tell him that I can't resist this anymore, I need to tell him that in spite of everything I only love him!" he told himself over and over again as the taxi took him to the nearest airport, but then he wondered again if Richard could be there or if he would be at another of the city's airports. Martin just wanted to trust his intuition.

As soon as Martin arrived at the nearest airport he decided to look first, and then went to inquire about the upcoming flights to New York, and although he was in a hurry he could not succeed, he could not see Richard there and his impatience increased. He felt really foolish to have tried, it was going to be very difficult to find Richard among the six airports in the metropolitan area, and especially because likely, by that time, he already had boarded the plane. All this only discouraged him again, and he thought of returning home, because after all he must hurry to be ready for the filming in Camden that afternoon.

"I was too stupid, how could I think for a moment that I could meet him at the airport before he left London? And anyway maybe nothing I would have tried would have worked," he thought sadly to himself when the taxi was already taking him back to his flat "this was just a waste of time..." he thought, at that moment really wanted to cry, but he did not.

By the time Martin had arrived back at his flat, Richard was boarding the plane that would take him back to New York City, a plane he was taking from the airport that was on the other side of the one where Martin had come for him. Luck seemed not to be on either side.

In the evening, as Benedict had offered, he came to the door of Martin's flat to pick him up and take him to the location of that day's filming.

"Hey, Martin, shall we leave now?" Benedict asked calmly as soon as Martin opened the door, the blond could see that Benedict did not seem to intend to harass him again, at least at that moment.

The truth was that Benedict was really trying to win back his confidence.

"Yes, let us go, Ben..." Martin said without much enthusiasm. Martin left his flat and then they both walked to the parking lot where they got into Benedict's car.

That same afternoon, Martin was taken by Benedict to the locations where they would shoot scenes for the film in Camden. They arrived on time, but when they arrived, several of their colleagues already were waiting to start filming that day.

Benedict walked Martin down the aisles to the spot where Simon and Nick were with Edgar, who gave them directions on how to shoot those scenes.

"Ah, hello, Martin, Benedict!" Edgar greeted when he noticed the newcomers, then Simon and Nick turned to greet them as well.

"Hello, guys," Martin said shortly, looking up at them and smiling briefly.

"Hi, how nice to see you!" Benedict greeted him as well, he was much more spirited, contrary to Martin than ever seemed to remove his extremely serious countenance from his face.

"Oh, Martin, by the way, the staff guys kept your coat, the one you forgot last Friday. I'm going to ask them to get it to you," Edgar pointed out, and then headed back to where the staff was to ask for the coat.

"Ah, yes, it's true..." Martin mumbled quietly. At that moment he remembered that he had forgotten that this incident, forgetting his coat with the staff, had made Richard loan him a coat of his in his flat the last Friday, to cover him from the cold, a coat that smelled like Richard. Martin could remember the subtle way he'd put it on himself that night _"Martin, I cannot let you go out on the street like that. By this time the cold outside must have increased already and I would not want you to catch cold. "_

"Here it's, Martin," Edgar said, handing it back to him.

"Thanks Ed..." Martin muttered gratefully in response, struggling a little to smile at him.

"No way, well, now we're going to start, guys," Edgar announced.

"I say goodbye for now, guys," Benedict said.

"Hey, hey, before we start, and before you leave, Benny, why do not you tell us why you two left the party like that without telling us the last Saturday night?" suddenly said Simon instigator and staring at them both with malice. Then he approached Benedict and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Ah, Martin wanted me to take him back home that night..." Benedict explained concisely.

"Hey, surely you both wanted to have your own celebration!" exclaimed Simon, his gaze became more suggestive.

"Come on, Edgar is waiting for us...hurry up!" Martin said exasperated, he wanted to ignore the damn topic that did not make him feel good, because it reminded him that the same night had given his body to Benedict to satisfy his sexual pleasure, that Saturday night he had had sex with Benedict for the first time with his consent and the cause had been his spite. He still did not know if he should repent of it, but after all he had asked for it himself.

"Hey, take it easy, hobbit, Edgar will wait for us for a couple of minutes. I really want to know what happened, that is, I was the one who organized the bloody party and at the end you two left us without saying anything!" Simon said with a satire, in his characteristic way of joking.

"Fuck you, don't insist on knowing, please, and... won't keep Edgar and the others waiting anymore. Hurry up, Simon!" said Martin bitingly and looking at him decisively and without further admonishment he headed toward where Edgar and the production were giving directions to the actors of that day.

"I'll come for you at night, Marty," said Benedict aloud so that the blond, who had already walked several steps, heard him. Without turning to see, Martin only responded with a movement of his hand.

"Hey, Benny, you're going to tell me everything, are not you?" Inquired Simon persuasively and smiling rogue.

Benedict smiled broadly.

"Oh, Simon...I have to tell you! Martin and I had a wonderful evening that time after leaving the pub," Benedict said proudly.

Simon's eyes brightened as he heard him say that and patted him again on the back.

"Oh my..! I can't believe! Come on, tell everything to uncle Simon!" he demanded effusively.

Benedict's smile increased even more. He really had to tell him everything.

………………….

The shooting of the scenes was successfully carried out during the rest of the evening until nightfall. During that time, Martin was avoiding more than usual being alone with Simon, he did not really want to keep insisting on the matter. But he knew that it was going to be inevitable at some point and that he must have prepared a smart answer for him.

He never imagined, however, that Simon was going to dig into it with more daring and that was when Martin found out.

"And then there they were, little Martin, those sexy pictures of you in Cumbers's flat. At that moment I realized that my suspicions were always true! And then he told me everything! I didn’t imagine how hot you two are!" Simon gushed at Martin when the filming of the day was over and he had finally had the chance to be alone with him before Benedict or Edgar or anyone else was near.

Hearing himself say it all, Martin felt inwardly exasperated. He did not know if he should be more upset with Benedict for exposing what they had or with Simon for being so enthusiastic.

"What kind of photos do you mean?" Martin asked, trying to stay calm.

"Ah, I don't know, they were very sexy, I saw them by accident, but you better ask Benedict, he said you two like to have that kind of hot games," said Simon a little more calmly but still smiling with malice.

Martin could sense what kind of photos Simon was talking about, it could not be anything other than the damn video, probably the same ones that Benedict's bastard had shown Richard that time.

 _"Unless the bastard took more pictures last night, when we were together again,"_ Martin thought to himself.

"Ah, Benny!" Simon greeted Benedict who was coming and approaching them at that moment. Martin turned to face him.

"Hi, Simon, what’s up?! Are we leaving, Martin?" said Benedict smiling. Martin was internally annoyed, but he nodded quiet.

Benedict and Martin said goodbye to Simon, Edgar and the rest of their companions and then they left in the car of Benedict.

Along the way Benedict struggled to keep up with the conversation saying random things, which Martin also struggled to follow even though he was deeply upset at what Simon had told him.

When they arrived at the flat, at a moment Martin could not avoid finally claiming Benedict for that.

"So now you also show everyone the damn pictures you took of me that time?!" snapped the annoying blond when they were both in the middle of the living room.

"Oh, Martin...why do you ask something like that now?" Benedict asked sarcastically.

"Do not make a fool of yourself! Simon told me he saw your damn pictures of me in your bloody flat," said the blond loud, looking at him with great discomfort.

"Ah, those photos, it was an accident actually... it's not like I'm showing them to everyone, also neither is Simon going to spread it to everyone, it's just that he's a fervent fan of our relationship, you know" Benedict said cynically, though in a soft, low voice, slowly approaching the blond until he cornered him against the wall.

"Stop doing this Ben, stop talking nonsense! Don't you think I forget that you showed Richard that video call on the phone after we..." he mumbled the blond hesitant, being cornered by Benedict who gradually began to touch him and kiss his neck.

"After...you were mine again? You liked it, I know, you admitted it…and I was dying to prove it to him in any way, I could not miss the opportunity when he decided to call you at that hour of the early morning...it was something...spontaneous," whispered Benedict provocatively close to his ear while was nibbling his ear a little.

"Benedict, stop... I don't want that to happen again...at least…not tonight," the blond muttered, trying to resist and push him away. Martin could feel Benedict's mouth kissing his neck with gradual despair.

Hearing that, Benedict was filled with rejoicing, when he said ‘ _at least not tonight’_ he could assume that meant that Martin would soon give in to him again at another time, and that still represented a triumph for him.

"Oh, why? Ah, I can guess, you must have had a good time with Armitage in Leicester, tell me, was there reconciliation?" Benedict kept whispering seductively.

"No...there was not..." Martin replied quietly and timorously, even feeling Benedict's desperate kisses on his skin.

"Then that trip was in vain, it’s a pity…" muttered Benedict, boasting of it.

"That was not the real purpose, there is nothing that unites us now..." replied Martin sideways.

"Because I broke it, come on, say it ..." Benedict said softly and at the same time provocatively.

"Yes it was, in a damn beginning...but he finished breaking it by preferring to believe you before believe me," Martin answered in pain. He was annoyed to remember.

"So…"

"I had to go get him at his old house and give him back the damn keys to the house he had bought for me..." Martin explained quietly, internally affected.

"Ah, well, I did not doubt that there was no reconciliation, because in fact...I saw him on Friday morning at the ITV studios, and... he was very well accompanied," Benedict said bitingly.

"I don't believe in your fucking intrigues. Besides that...I don't care anymore what he does" said the irresolute blond, struggling a bit with Benedict to let him go "please, Ben, I don't want to argue anymore tonight" he asked.

All that was enough for Benedict to stop touching him and let him free, taking a few steps back.

"Okay, you're right Martin, things will not work if we always keep fighting like this, but I have to say that everything I just said is true, about the photos, about Richard at the ITV studios... I think he was about to give an interview that morning, and the lady in question whom I referred to was accompanying him...oh, God, she actually was very sexy" said Benedict cinically.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to know anything...and please get off now," said Martin angrily, and opened the flat door to get him out.

Benedict smirked a little with irony and obeyed.

"Martin, it would not be fair for you to keep insisting if he ever wanted to listen to you, and worse if he has already found someone else to be at least out of spite."

"Get off, Ben!" snapped the blond and abruptly closed the door.

But Benedict's words continued to resonate in his mind, while his feelings were at a feverish point.

"Spite..." he whispered wryly and sighed.

He could not help but think all night that what Benedict had said was true.

………………….

It had been a couple of days since Richard had left London and during that time Martin had to continue filming the new _Three Flavors Cornetto trilogy, The World's End_ alongside Simon, Edgar, Nick and their other comrades. The locations had been distributed in different parts of London and its surroundings and Benedict had offered to take Martin in his car each time. Martin always agreed without opposition. That was why Simon was increasingly convinced that Martin and Benedict were having a very good relationship together, even though neither of them had confirmed it.

"Ah, I'll take a little break over there," Martin told to Simon after the director had indicated cut off the scene and had given them a few minutes rest to get ready for the next scene. They had been filming since very early.

"Okay, little Martin, but don't go too far," Simon said cheerfully and smiled and slapped him on the back.

Martin approached the bar of the pub where they were filming at that moment and his attention was fixed on the television that was on at the moment. Because they were at rest someone had changed the channel and had put the ITV channel. At that hour of the morning was broadcasting a famous morning program that Martin always had liked so he decided to sit down to watch the program a little during that short time, he was interested to see what the content of the program that morning, such to see a little of the program would be a distraction.

"Ah, usually on Wednesdays they interview a special guest," Martin said to himself as he continued to stare at the screen.

When he looked at the time, he knew that it would probably not be too long before the guest announced, or perhaps they had already done so before the commercials. And then to his surprise Richard suddenly appeared on the show, he had been the guest of that broadcast.

"...ah, they probably recorded it before Richard left London, it was probably that Friday morning that Benedict was referring to," Martin said to himself nervously, his restless hands and trembling eyes betrayed that seeing Richard on screen as well worried him greatly. He was even more nervous when he began to hear Richard's voice responding to the interviewer's greeting, but at the same time seeing him and listening to him on the screen excited him greatly, so he did not want to miss any details of that unexpected interview. But he was too nervous, Martin was grateful that no one was right next to him to notice.

 _"Ah, Richard…he always looks so handsome..."_ he thought to himself, admiring Richard's serious bearing on the screen that only occasionally changed by a smile and a discreet and provocative laugh at the interviewers' comments.

// it's really exciting to know that we'll be able to see your participation in _The Hobbit_ in just a few days, Richard,// said the interviewer after asking a few previous questions.

Richard was smiling again at the screen, the camera focused perfectly on that manly smile that always captivated Martin.

// ah, yes...in a couple of weeks we will start the world promotion and premieres // Richard replied to the amusing interviewer.

Martin could not help feeling more excited to hear him say that, and because Richard really looked very attractive as usual and that way he continued to watch and listen to the interview for a few more minutes until suddenly Simon approached him and sat down next to him .

"Ah, you're watching TV," Simon said as he approached him. Martin turned to him for a brief moment, then turned his attention back to the screen.

"Yes, I like that program," Martin said softly.

"And Richard is in the broadcast today, that's great!" Said Simon effusively, "although I still wonder why he had that fight with Chris in the pub...and then he went so annoyingly without explaining anything."

Martin remembered the dispute that had been unleashed that night and felt guilty again that he had been the cause, as well as the uncertainty of thinking that Richard that night had left the place in the company of that supposed friend. He was filled with jealousy again when he remembered how attractive that woman was.

"Well, maybe they had some indifference not long ago," Martin said, trying to pretend he did not know the cause. Simon smiled at him and patted him on the back again.

On the screen the interview with Richard continued, but Martin felt that with Simon at his side he could no longer enjoy it in the same way, his nervousness gradually increased.

"Well, it's true, Chris told me Richard does not get along with Benedict, but he did not explain me why..." Pegg added.

// Richard, you've always been a man besieged by all the ladies, and you've always been reluctant to talk about your relationships and your private life...but a few days ago you gave us some pictures with this lady... // the interviewer commented on the screen. Richard was remarkably embarrassed by the interviewer's comment but soon responded with seriousness and instigating gaze.

// Yes, they saw us together and I gave them the pictures // Richard told the journalist.

Martin's uncertainty increased even more, but he did not want to try to make his own assumptions before he was sure. Meanwhile, Simon smiled with malice and waited for the lady to be shown on the screen to which they were referring in the interview.

At that moment on the screen showed the aforementioned photograph of Richard with that woman, a photograph where they were seen together although both wearing dark glasses.

// Can you tell us something about it? // the interviewer asked Richard and the latter smiled with a mixture of malicious and nervousness.

// Well, yeah, we're dating, she was an old friend but now we are a couple and…// Richard finally said.

"Oh, wow, it's not the same friend that he took to the nightclub!" exclaimed Simon, strangely but cheerfully, "but it's not a bad thing, that Rich had kept it! She is very sexy!" He finished effusively, turning to look at Martin as if he wanted Martin to respond effusively as him.

Meanwhile Martin felt internally depressed and desperate, he felt like a knot nestled in his throat and felt that his pulse accelerated, but it was not ready to show his disappointment before everyone by it much less in front of Simon. Richard had said that he was dating the woman in the picture, it was too weird in him, because he had never spoken publicly about his relationships before, and now he was doing it.

 _"He would never...have said the same thing about our relationship, he would never have spoken about his relationship with me that way, in a damn morning interview!"_ Martin was screaming inwardly, lamented to himself, and looked down to prevent Simon from noticing his feelings when he learned of Richard's new relationship that he himself had just confirmed to the media.

Then Martin decided to get up quickly from his seat and without further ado intended to run away.

"Hey, Martin, is something wrong?" asked Simon, getting out of his place and trying to reach Martin before he left the room.

"No, I'm sorry," Martin said quietly and without turning to look at him and walked fast to the corridor leading to the bathrooms, losing sight of other people in the production that walked there.

Martin walked faster to the men's room, and being inside he opened the tap in the sink to pour a little water on his face, to try to clear a little those bad feelings that cruelly oppressed his heart. He had to reassure himself, in a few minutes he had to go out and shoot again and something like that should not diminish his state of mind even though Richard had really broken his heart.

And when he was wetting his face with running water, Simon came after him and spoke calmly.

"Martin, is something wrong with you? If you feel ill, I can tell Edgar to free you for the rest of the day," Simon said calmly. Martin turned to him and smiled briefly.

"No, I'm fine, and I would not like to delay the scenes just because of me. So, come on, I think we've only got a few minutes to go back," Martin said formally, looking at his watch for a moment. But Simon could see in him the nervousness that betrayed him, he almost seemed to be shaking, and his face looked a little pale and he approached him to pose his hands amicably on his shoulders.

"Mate, I don't want anything to make you feel bad... it's for Richard, right?" Simon asked intuitively, though he could not really imagine that it was because Martin felt jealous over the woman in the picture.

"Ah, and what makes you think that?" Martin said slightly annoyed, he felt that Simon was trying to make fun of him and this time he was not in the mood enough to bear it. But he still could not be sure if Simon already knew or intuited about his romantic relationship with Richard.

"Well, you got up so abruptly on seeing that interview and you know? Everything that happened at the nightclub also seemed so strange, the way Richard and Chris fought and the way you and Benedict left without saying anything...so I don't know, I'm beginning to suspect that something really weird is happening here...and it involves Benedict, Richard and you...Do not you get along, did you and he have problems?" Simon asked.

"No, you're wrong, there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, between Richard and I, there's only camaraderie for the filming, there's nothing else," Martin replied mildly, but internally annoyed.

………………….

At dusk the filming of that day ended. Martin had been much more serious and quiet than he had been in the last few days and Simon was even more concerned about it, he knew that Martin was not being honest with his feelings but his assumptions were wrong because now he kept thinking that perhaps the reality was that Martin and Richard had never gotten along well and that had caused them many conflicts during filming in New Zealand. Also Chris had claimed that Richard hated Benedict.

"Come on little Martin, surely Benny Cumbers should already be waiting for you in the parking lot," Simon said, approaching the blond.

"Yes, you're right, let's go. Besides, I want to go home. It's been a very tiring day today." Martin yawned a little.

That way, after saying goodbye to their teammates, they walked into the parking lot with Edgar as well and when he got there Benedict was waiting for Martin, standing by his car.

"Hi, Simon, hello, Edgar! Mmm Martin, shall we go?" inquired Benedict with a provocative voice.

Martin looked up at him, a piercing stare that disturbed Benedict because he was not sure of Martin's intention until that moment, but to his great surprise and without saying a word Martin lunged at him and brought his face close to his as much as he could with the eagerness to ask for a kiss, to the surprise of Simon and Edgar.

Benedict did not know what was going on, it was too strange that Martin did that and especially in front of someone else but obeyed immediately to his request and began to kiss Martin.

When the kiss ceased Martin finally spoke.

"Come on, Benny, to your flat tonight," said the blond with a mock coquetry. Benedict still savored the kiss they had given each other for a moment and smirked at his request as his hand darted over the blond's waist.

"Hey, are you guys really dating now and we did not know?" exclaimed Edgar, still extremely surprised.

Simon was grinning happy.

"Haha, I already knew, but I'm glad you finally show it to us!" Simon said cheerfully and smiling.

"We did not want to get too much attention, we don't want to do it, but you are our friends and we cannot hide it anymore," Martin said with mock sassiness, although he knew that nobody would think that the situation did not make him happy and that at the moment he was only acting out of spite.

"Well, I congratulate you, guys," said Edgar exclaiming, and then approached Benedict and Martin to give them both a pat on the back in sign of congratulations and camaraderie.

"Thanks Edgar, and well if you'll excuse us, we're in a bit of a hurry to leave," Martin said now earnestly, though he struggled to smile.

Simon's smile widened further.

"Oh, I can imagine all the fun you'll have tonight," said Simon, looking at them both mischievously.

"Oh, Simon, you never change!" said Benedict with a sly grin, as his hand seemed to cling more to the waist of the blond who slowly slid boldly down.

"Come on, Ben," Martin said after clearing his throat a little, at which point Edgar noticed that Martin looked nervous or even uncomfortable, he was always very intuitive to everything that happened around him unlike Simon.

"Goodnight guys!"

Finally Martin and Benedict were inside the car, Benedict started the engine, by that time Simon and Edgar had gone to their own car and before Benedict started the car, approached his face to the face of Martin to give a quick kiss, which the blond did not resist, at least not too much.

Until that moment to start a relationship had not yet been a formal agreement between the two, there had been no words between them to declare it but that did not matter, the facts were happening to Benedict's joy. Martin was giving way, and even though that satisfied Benedict, it could not help being a little strange even for him. But it was something he had longed for so long, something so strong that it had driven him to hurt Martin's relationship with Richard and it was finally happening, everything had gone too well for him since that night after the conflict in the nightclub in which Martin had decided to surrender to him of his own accord, just as it would happen tonight, just as it would happen during the next two nights.

From that night Martin and Benedict had sex together night after night for the rest of the week.

………………….

On Friday morning Martin woke naked on Benedict's bed, covered only by a sheet despite the cold that was beginning to feel due to the time. As soon as he opened his eyes he remembered what had happened the night before, had again given his body to Benedict, had again satisfied his lust, again he had been his. Benedict had really become his lover.

The blond sat up, he had noticed that Benedict was not at his side and because there were noises in the hall he supposed Benedict had risen and was getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Martin, little _kitten_ , you finally woke up," Benedict said, approaching him as he entered the room. Martin smiled at him, but not very anxiously as he got up and covered himself with the sheet.

"Good morning, Ben," Martin said with some seriousness, but no matter how cold had been his greeting, Benedict leaned over to give him a fleeting kiss.

"Come on, darling, I made you breakfast. Ah, the bathroom is ready too, we could even go in the shower together, what do you think?" Benedict suggested with a seductive voice, trying to persuade him.

Martin was surprised, not for the fact that Benedict asked him, although it was true that it was the first time that he made him a proposal like that, he was surprised because he could not help remembering all the times that he had gotten into the shower with Richard and how good it had been each time.

Before answering the suggestion, Martin sighed, then nodded.

"All right, let's do it." Martin struggled to say, seemed a bit resigned. Benedict was thrilled that Martin had accepted and kissed his forehead.

The shower under the water with Benedict was not so bad, Benedict seemed to have patience with him in addition to all the attentions, but in no way could compare to all those times he had been that way with Richard, and remembered each one of their shared showers, which they derived in tender and sweet moments playing both like two children and even those hot moments when they unleashed all their passion and ended up having delicious sex while they were wet by the water.

On this occasion, next to Benedict, Martin was still avoiding the eye as much as possible, because Benedict did not cause him the same emotion that caused Richard and because his mood was still improving, in spite of everything he could not stop being honest with himself even if he was with Benedict now, it was only out of spite, he still despised him a lot, but he also despised himself for not being able to fix his relationship with Richard and let bitterness slowly consume him.

Martin still felt like he was dead in life, he almost did not notice what was going on around him or just did not care, like the fact that even during the shower Benedict constantly took his face again to kiss him. For Martin, those kisses were nothing.

"Martin, honey, you know I have to travel out of the country, I'll start shooting some scenes of my new movie in the United States and I will not be with you," Benedict said again using a seductive tone of voice as he stroked the blond's cheek when they had both finished dressing.

"I know, well I hope everything goes well, I will have to start the promotions of The Hobbit in a little more than a week..." said Martin without much eagerness and moved away a little from Benedict to go towards a large mirror that was placed in Benedict's bedroom. In the mirror, Martin adjusted the buttons of his shirt a little, he liked that mirror a lot, and noticed that during the last days in which he had spent every night in Benedict's flat, that mirror had become habitual in his life, just like Benedict.

"But I will be back in London for Christmas..." Benedict whispered as he moved closer to him from behind and slowly hugged him around the waist, sensuously, slowly resting his chin on the blond's shoulder.

But to his surprise this time Martin rejected him a little and disengaged him. Benedict realized that Martin seemed annoyed, had not seen him like that in a long time, maybe since that time in the nightclub when that fight between Chris Pine and Richard had been unleashed, because since that night, Martin had been his.

"Well, and then...your flight leaves tomorrow?" Inquired the blond now in a sharper tone.

Benedict smiled with vanity.

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon," Benedict said in a soft voice, trying to approach the blond again and surround him with his arms "don't worry, we can spend this afternoon together, taking advantage that you do not have to film."

"And where are you going to invite me out?" Martin asked, trying to fake interest, he really wanted to have it, and he was struggling to forge a good relationship with Benedict, and nothing else remained.

"I'm going to take you to a good restaurant downtown, and at night we can have a very good time of fun," added Benedict suggestively, daring to nibble a little on the earlobe of Martin.

Martin nodded and after that they went together to do some shopping at the supermarket. Martin really wanted the strange and forced relationship with Benedict to thrive, although he still felt a great rancor and an indescribable scorn for him could not explain why he wanted everything to be all right at the same time.

After making such purchases, as Benedict had promised, they went to a distinguished restaurant in the center of town, very close to where Sherlock scenes were often filmed. Walking through those streets beside Benedict made him think about how much everything had changed over the past few months, remembered how he used to walk the same streets while Benedict was his best friend, now he had become his lover after a tangled and painful affair.

"It's here, Martin," Benedict said when he managed to find a good place to park his vehicle. Martin looked at the facade of the place, indeed it seemed to be a distinguished place, a place he had not seen before. Despite his lack of encouragement, entering the restaurant aroused his interest a little, since it was simple but very elegant. Maybe it could be a fun evening.

Benedict led him to the place and soon a waiter took them to the table that Benedict had previously reserved for them, a good table by the window that gave a great view of the night panorama of the city.

"Martin, I really don’t know what made you have this with me for the past few days, but it really makes me very happy," Benedict said to the blond as he stroked his hand on the table. As he looked up at Benedict, Martin noticed his gaze and smiled wryly, slowly taking his hand away from Benedict's caress.

"I do not know myself, I'm just letting things take their course, maybe in a while, I hope not too far away, all this can prosper..." Martin muttered harshly, after giving a sigh of resignation and again avoiding the look to fix it on the menu that was placed on the table.

"All this may be as good as it should ever have been, Martin, as if Armitage had never appeared in our lives," Benedict dared to say in an ironic tone, though speaking with sincerity, he really wanted to express those words.

To hear him say that exasperated Martin and abruptly took his hand off the table. With his abrupt movements and the rigid expression on his face Martin wanted to show Benedict completely his annoyance.

"Don't talk about him, I don't want you to mention him, much less that way!" the blond snapped, though not trying to make too much of a scandal, he did not want to get anyone's attention, but his gaze remained accusingly fixed on Benedict's face.

"Martin...I just want you to be honest with me, we've had wonderful nights, you know how much I like you, how much I love you, how much pleasure it makes me have you that way ... in my bed, in my life..." Benedict began to say daring to caress again subtly Martin's hand on the table. Martin's gaze subsided a little, seemed gradually inhibited, but internally he was still too annoyed.

"I know that ... you've repeated it every damn time... since you did that...rape me," the blond muttered harshly in a low voice, avoiding his gaze again. He was more annoyed, the bitterness invaded him again, and he was not sure if he could continue to have patience to follow this game derived from his spite.

"Martin, what I mean is...I know I've acted wrong, and although I know it's cynical of me to say that I don’t really regret certain things and I know that all of that really annoyed you, but that's precisely why now I cannot understand why you are with me, and I want you to be sincere... do you want to continue being with me like this?" Benedict finished smiling with malevolence and provocation.

Martin was a little surprised, not because of his cynicism of which he was already more accustomed but because of his questions and the direct way in which he had done it, because it was something he did not even consider.

"Yes, damn it, let's continue to be lovers or whatever, maybe even with time I may to love you or something... although I want you to be clear that if I am now with you it is out of spite. You are not the winner, It's me who's using you, do you understand?" Martin said petulant, this time resolutely determined in his gaze. Benedict smiled languidly, "and that's because... I must admit that you do not do it wrong," Martin added sarcastically. Benedict knew at once that Martin was referring to the good sex these nights had given him.

And to tell the truth, to listen to Martin, talking to him in a scathing manner, fascinated him, far from being hurtful to him excited him. Benedict licked his lips.

And Benedict walked up to him and kissed him in a desperate, passionate kiss, because although he knew that Martin was not completely convinced, he had said that he was willing to keep trying and that gave him hope.

"Hey, what a surprise!" a familiar voice suddenly said, close to them when their lips had just parted.

"Ah, Sir Ian, Sir Patrick! What a pleasure to see you!" Benedict greeted when noticing the presence of the pair of newcomers.

"Ian, Patrick, I did not know we could see you two here," Martin said doubtfully, suddenly he was extremely nervous, he did not know if they had gotten to see them kissing, but anyway being both that way together at a romantic dinner compromised a lot.

Ian and Patrick moved closer to the table and Martin sat up in his place, at that moment he felt his hands begin to sweat and his gaze remained fixed on Ian because he could well notice his expression of bewilderment. Martin could decipher in that expression that Ian was surprised and perhaps disturbed to see him thus with Benedict.

Benedict got up from his seat and waved at them, then Martin did the same. When Ian gave him hand he could feel tension in the salute, as if Ian intended to scold him.

"We cannot imagine finding them here either..." said Sir Ian, laughing with irony, kept looking at Martin and occasionally gave a whistle-blowing glance at Benedict.

Benedict, on the other hand, seemed very calm, although he did not stop smiling because internally he felt very happy, he felt he had the full triumph.

"We did not know you two were a couple..." Patrick commented smiling, although internally he was also baffled as Ian had always told him all the good things about the Hobbit filming, including the relationship of Martin and Richard that he valued so much.

"Ahh, well..." Martin stammered, at that moment he was not sure how to respond to that. Ian was afraid that Ian or even Patrick would comment on his relationship with Richard. Patrick was Ian's partner and surely he knew everything too.

"We are, but we still keep it very discreetly, we have not told many people," explained Benedict with some withdrawal.

"Ah, I see..." Patrick added, did not know what else to say and began to think that it was wrong to continue interrupting.

"You did not tell me, Martin, how is that possible?" Ian said laughing at the end with some irony. Martin was even more nervous, he would probably ask for Richard and he would surely lecture him.

"It's just... I had not had the chance..." muttered the shy the blond.

"Well, we started our relationship very recently, a few days ago actually," Benedict explained as he took Martin's waist delicately but with the overall intention of noting that Martin was now his.

The blond continued to keep his eyes averted, he felt as if time were eternal, he wanted everything to end.

"I understand... well, I'm sure we'll soon be able to keep up with everything. For now I regret that we should leave you, but we have a table reserved for tonight, just like you two do for what I see" said Sir Ian giggling again with irony, and approached Martin to give him a small pat on the back.

Martin felt relieved.

"Okay, we'll have to see each other soon enough to start the Hobbit promotions, so we'll have a chance to talk about a lot of things," Martin said, grinning nervous and looking at Ian for a moment.

"Oh, I'm anxious to know everything, little Martin," Ian said, smiling and slapping the blond's back again.

After that Ian and Patrick went to the table that had been reserved for the evening together and Benedict and Martin finally received the dinner that the waiter brought to the table.

………………….

As they had proposed, that same night and after consuming some alcoholic drinks, Benedict and Martin had sex together, this time in the bedroom of Martin's flat, the same bedroom where so many times he had made love with Richard, where now Benedict enjoyed touching his body and lunging inside him.

"Ahh, Martin, you're so beautiful..." Benedict groaned in pleasure as he charged inside the blond without losing his rhythm.

"and you... you play well your role Ben, to warm my bed..." answered Martin panting, then the blond arched more his back to feel how Benedict increased the power of the thrusts within him.

Martin clung closer to the bed, he could feel Benedict thrashing harder, and how he took his body with his hands in despair.

"Oh, Martin, it's so wonderful to be like this inside you... it's so wonderful that you're mine now," Benedict said between groans of pleasure.

There was no doubt that Benedict was a good lover, but that did not comfort Martin in any way. All he had left was to imagine after each dose of sex that Richard was penetrating him and not Benedict.

"Ahhh, Richard!" shouted Martin as he reached the orgasm. Benedict felt annoyed and at the same time somehow increased his arousal.

"I'm not Armitage, little _kitten_..." moaned Benedict nibbling his ear "and I will not let you continue with your fantasy...because you are going to continue doing mine" finished saying and increasing even more the abruptness of the act, to let him know that he was not Richard.

And even though Martin admitted that Benedict's sex was good, and despite his stupid provocation, he always preferred to remain silent most of the time, even drowning out moans on the pillow. Martin was not going to give him the satisfaction of showing Benedict anything that would make him feel pride.

The rest of the night passed after the dose of pleasure and their surrendered bodies slept together until dawn. In the morning this time it was Martin who woke first and showered and dressed even before Benedict woke up. It was very early, the sun was not coming out, maybe he had not been able to sleep for more than a couple of hours but he could not sleep, as already was usual in his empty life. Everything in his mind was still chaos, he had so many worries that he did not know which was worse. His indecision became more disorderly, almost schizophrenic. He did not know if he was doing the right thing and what would happen next. He could not help thinking that he would soon see Richard again, and wondered again and again if that had been another night when he would have passed by someone else, beside that woman who had shown himself in that morning interview, and thinking about all that hurt. He imagined how they could be the next meeting they would have, he did not know if he could bear all the hostility between them in promoting the most important film of his life, he did not know if he could maintain being strong before the public while inside would be dying of pain, of bitterness, of jealousy. He knew that he would have to show a hypocritical side in promoting the most important film of his life. But everything would be an inescapable fact and he had to prepare himself mentally from now on, while Benedict slept still naked on his bed.

He felt that his bitterness was coming to a point even more devastating than it had been before, and not even remembering all the wonderful thing that had happened beside Richard just a little over a week ago in Leicester when his lips had barely kissed his in the car on his way back to London comforted him.

"Ah, Martin, you're awake..." Benedict muttered waking from his sleep, seeing Martin sitting in a chair right in front of the bed. Martin made some kind of expression when he heard it, but he did not utter a word. Benedict sat up and covered himself with the sheet.

"I'm going to make something for breakfast," Martin said, getting out of his seat and heading for the kitchen without another word. Benedict realized that Martin seemed much more serious than usual. He smiled wickedly, knew Martin was worried about promoting his film.

………………….

Martin and Benedict spent the rest of the morning together and at noon went out to lunch at Simon's house with Edgar. Simon and Edgar were very hospitable to them, being the last day Benedict was in town before Christmas they had been invited them to spend the day with them and later together they would take Benedict to the airport.

"Thank you so much for the food, Simon!" Benedict said gratefully as he finished tasting the saucer.

"Oh, little hobbit, you seem more discouraged than usual... it's sure because your Benny Cumbers will leave today and will not be able to accompany you to the promotions of _The Hobbit_ " Simon said trying to cheer him up.

"Ah, damn it, yeah, that's why..." Martin said without much eagerness but smiling a little. Everyone was accustomed to his sarcastic way of responding now.

"But we can be together again in a few weeks, and we can continue to communicate," Benedict added to the conversation.

Martin looked at him and replied dryly.

"I'm glad you make me remember that."

Benedict smiled and to settle the issue and to ease the talk began to talk about the filming that would do in several locations, beginning with the United States.

Later, they all headed for the airport in Edgar's car. Being there Benedict took his suitcase to the revision band and when the announcement of boarding the plane, Simon and Edgar said goodbye to him wishing him a good trip.

"We'll see each other soon Martin, I'll be watching The Hobbit's TV and internet promotions, and when we least expect it we'll be together again for Christmas," Benedict said to Martin in a sweet yet provocative voice as he stroked his cheek and leaned over to kiss him, in front of Simon and Edgar who were moved to see them kissing.

"We'll see each other then, Ben...Benny," Martin said with some timidity, since Simon and Edgar were watching them, and because he did not know how to feel himself at this farewell.

"Aww the two are so romantic!" said Simon smiling and effusive. Martin felt self-conscious again, was not very comfortable with the situation before them.

Finally Benedict went to board the plane and when the plane took off, Simon and Edgar offered to take Martin to his flat.

"Hey, Martin, my friend, don’t suffer so much from Benedict's temporary absence!” Simon said with a friendly pat on the blond's back as they were leaving him right in the doorway of his home building.

"I will not do it, don’t worry, and thank you for bringing me here. Martin said shortly, grinning. Simon did not cease his effusiveness, but Edgar again sensed that Martin was being much harsher than usual.

The next day they had to re-shoot scenes from the movie _The World's End_ , this time the scenes would be rolled across the city and had to be made very early in the morning so Martin had to get up early.

They finished filming in the afternoon and Martin was able to return home early. He did not want to disturb Simon and Edgar any more, and he also wanted to be alone so he decided to take the London Underground, but halfway he decided to divert his way and go for a walk in Soho, being one of his favorite places in the city he thought maybe that would cheer him up a bit. He realized that in fact since he had returned to London he had not been to Soho, and had not even considered it because of his low state of mind.

Being in Soho, he walked the streets of the place and stopped at some music stores, maybe there he could be distracted and find new material for his collection that he had been neglecting a bit lately.

"Oh...this one I think I don't have..." commented the blond to himself as he checked some vinyls from the store. He was happy at the moment, something he had not felt in a long time.

"Hey, Mr. Baggins!!" was suddenly greeted by a voice behind him, it was the voice of Sir Ian that cheerfully was glad to find him right there and alone.

Martin felt a start in his chest, lately everything shocked him and more about those people who related him to Richard.

"Ah, Sir Ian!" said the blond as he turned to look at him and held out his hand that Ian gently clasped with his.

"What good luck to see you right here, one of my favorite shops!" said Ian smiling, Martin realized that he was also alone, at least Patrick was not seen nearby which made him feel more uneasy, surely being alone Ian would ask for Richard, would inquire into all the details and at the end would reprimand him.

"Oh, it's one of my favorite stores too" said the blond with a shy smile. Ian noticed that under his coat Martin was wearing an elegant suit, the same one he used to characterize himself as his new role in the film, his role as Oliver Chamberlain.

"You look very elegant today, surely you're about to go to an important date...." said Sir Ian appreciating his blue suit. Martin smiled again nervously.

"No, it's part of my wardrobe in the movie, I usually don’t change my clothes until I get home, unless it's the Hobbit's damn heavy clothes, of course," said Martin shy and laughing a little, irresolute.

"I see, I should have guessed... but for a moment I thought you were dressed like this because you would have a date with Benedict... who is now your boyfriend, is not it?" Ian said wryly, he really did not want to take too long to show his intention to investigate the matter.

"Ah, yes... that is, he's my boyfriend now...but... we will not have a date or something, in fact he just flew out of the country yesterday..." hesitated the blond, nervously touching the vinyl in his hands.

Ian stared at him for a moment before continuing.

"And…what happened to Richard? I thought it was all settled between the two of you, I was a witness myself, come on, boy, I myself helped Richard put his pride aside to fix things with you at your birthday party..." said Ian at last, as he placed one of his hands amiably on the blond's shoulder.

Martin felt his nervousness come to a climax and something in his throat was beginning to prevent him from speaking properly.

"Oh, Richard... well, he and I don’t have anything..." said the succinct and circumspect the blond.

But from Martin's trembling way of talking, Ian could almost make sure Martin was having a hard time.

"But you both love each other! Bah! as if an old gay man like me did not notice those things!" said Sir Ian, touching the blond's shoulder with more intent. But Martin kept his eyes averted. At that moment, Martin felt a great need to tell Ian everything, perhaps not in the full hope that in doing so things would be fixed but with the desire to feel a little relief.

"No, Richard is dating someone else now and I..." Martin muttered hesitantly.

"And that's the only reason you're dating Benedict? And come on, I don't believe Richard does that!" said Ian.

"There is no going back Ian, Richard and I have ended the relationship and now both are going our own way... and I'm sorry, I have to leave right now. It's been a very busy day and tomorrow I have to start filming again very early," said Martin hastily. In the end it had not been possible again to open all his feelings and quickly left the place, without buying anything, leaving Ian even more disconcerted.

………………….

The days followed their course, the Hobbit promotions would begin soon, the premiere day was getting closer and closer, it would be only in a couple of days when Martin had to travel to New York to start the tour. Everything was arranged, his plane tickets were pre-booked, his suitcases had finished packing, and the last footage of Edgar's film would be filmed that afternoon.

Returning home, this time by bus, Martin returned home as soon as possible. He wanted to rest well to board the plane the next day.

Certainly using the computer was not something he did so habitually, the internet had always caused him fear since he had become more famous and had worsened since the fans had decided to do the ship formed by him and Benedict, also had no intention of using it but he knew that he should be aware of the emails that Peter Jackson would send him those days because they must maintain contact due to the world presentations were about to begin.

So Martin opened the computer after taking an evening shower to check those emails and to his surprise soon on the screen an unexpected message appeared. It was a message from Richard that invited him to activate the webcam as soon as he could.

"Richard...?"

Martin hesitated, obeying the request, even though it was too strange at the same time that excited him greatly.

"Hi, Freeman," Richard said from the other side of the screen when Martin nervous activated the webcam.

They both looked at each other across the screen before uttering more words.

……………………………………..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Awww at last I was able to update this fic! XD
> 
> I'm so sorry, I promised to update before the end of 2016 and that Richard and Martin would be together again to finish the year T-T and could not! the damn life gets in the way! And this chapter was not very Richartin, I'm sorry! ;w; But the next chapter there will be a lot of Richartin! owó I couldn't extend this chapter even more!
> 
> But I have good news! :3 I have two chapters ready besides this one and I will publish them soon, this week!
> 
> Thank you very much for all your support and comments! uwu
> 
> and apologize if I made mistakes! >.


	26. Empty promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Martin will have to travel together alone from New York City to Australia, which will increase the tension and the desperation to resist being together and at the same time separated. During the journey they will have to make an irremediable stop in Honolulu, Hawaii, where only a few months ago they had made sublime promises together facing the sea.

                                                               

 

**Chapter 26— Empty promises**

Martin's gaze brightened with joy as he watched the live image of Richard in front of him on the screen of his computer. Martin was very excited, though outwardly his expression was foolishly rigid.

"Hello...Mr. Armitage..." Martin said, pretending to be cold, but inside he was anxious.

"Oh, mate, now you're calling me by my own last name..." Richard said wryly, it had really been strange for him to have such an indifferent welcome from Martin. It hurt to think that it was not the same Martin who always greeted him with a sweet voice and loving words.

"It's mere formalism, I have professional respect just as you have it with me," the blond said mildly.

Richard was greatly surprised by his sudden coldness and internally that hurt his feelings a little, because even if he did not admit it even to himself the truth was that seeing Martin was also very emotional, even if only through that screen.

"I see..." Richard looked away.

"I'm surprised you contacted me this way, is there any important reason?" Martin said as he sipped a bit of a hot drink served from a cup.

"Ah...yes, in fact... Peter Jackson was the one who asked me to contact you, because he said that tomorrow you will take the flight to New York to start the promotions and that... I'm already in New York right now so...I think surely you're about to sleep for to take the flight early," explained Richard seriously but visibly nervous. At that moment, even if he did not admit it, he wondered if he will be able to see Benedict behind Martin, maybe that night would be with him as usually. Richard feared that Benedict would appear at any moment in front of the screen just to annoy him.

"Did Peter ask you that? why?" Martin said seriously but inside he was feeling more nervous.

"I suspect it's a kind of trick of him..." Richard whispered quietly, almost with the intention that Martin would not listen.

"What do you mean?" Martin asked, smiling briefly with irony.

"Nothing, it does not matter," Richard said without clarifying that he actually meant that Peter was one of those who wanted to bring them closer and help them reconcile. Martin had immediately sensed the same thing, but he would not dare comment on it either.

"Well and... what was it necessary for me to contact with the webcam?" inquired Martin without leaving his serious expression.

"Because I had to tell you this personally, there is no one else in New York and no one else will come at the moment, except for the two of us. Do you remember the airplanes that Peter talked to us about? There we go to New Zealand, Peter wants us two, their protagonists, in time to board them," said Richard a bit shy, looking at Martin seriously through the screen and sometimes glancing away.

Martin gave a brief sigh and sipped a little more of his drink.

"Does that mean... will I have to travel...alone with you... from New York to there?" asked the blond remarkably nervous, his fists clenching again and again over his legs.

"Yes, that's why I'm going to wait for you at the airport... you just have to tell me your flight and that, I need to know where to wait for you," said Richard, watching as Martin sipped more of his drink, this time was a little more nervous.

"Well..." added the blond with a trembling low voice.

"Martin... are you feeding well, are not you?" Richard asked a little sheepishly, but Martin feared a little at the sight of his frown slightly frowning.

"Yes, just as you asked me, and also I've been sleeping well, as much as I can... that is, filming is sometimes very tiring and with constant schedule changes, sometimes we shoot from very early and sometimes until very late, but finally we filmed the last shot until I return to England in mid-December, so then we'll shoot some more," explained the shy, soft-spoken blond. Richard grinned.

"I'm glad, but we'll be able to keep track of everything as soon as we get together," Richard said more softly, listening to him and seeing the smile on his face Martin felt more excitement leaping into his chest.

"And what about you?" asked the blond in a quiet voice, in Richard's ears sounded very sweet and melodious.

"All right, we finished the shots two days ago in Detroit. It was a bit difficult. I just came to New York today, although I've been coming here often on weekends," Richard explained briefly. Martin did not know if he should continue to extend the conversation, so talking to Richard made him very uneasy.

"Well... then I'll tell you my flight and the time I'll probably get there," the blond said and wrote his flight number that Richard wrote down in a notebook.

"Good night, Martin, rest well." Richard took his leave of him.

"Good night...that is... good afternoon to you, _Richie_ ," Martin said with great timidity and closed the video call.

Martin regretted calling Richard that way, only hoping it would not bring him any trouble, though the truth was that he had wanted more than anything to do, calling him with that diminutive always more exalted his love for him.

And Richard, on hearing him call him that, was blissfully happy, like turning back when everything was happiness in their lives together. He smiled at the screen of his computer although the video call had ended.

"Good evening, _kitten_..." Richard said in the middle of his loneliness of the room.

That night Martin had a deep sleep as he had not had in many days, but before he could feel the emotion of seeing Richard in that video call and the excitement of seeing him again had kept him awake for a little while.

The next day he would make an exhaustive eight-hour flight, he was anxious to get to New York and have Richard just for him.

………………….

Early in the morning, Martin woke up as soon as he heard the sound on the alarm clock that was on his desk. With great enthusiasm he got up and got ready to leave everything ready in his flat and then leave for the airport, the flight would be made shortly before noon.

"Good luck, little Martin, we wish you the best on your trip and your tour of all those countries for the premieres" said Simon, leaving Martin at the airport, he and Edgar had offered to take him there.

"Thank you guys, do not forget to watch everything online and on TV, we'll be giving some interviews as well," Martin told his friends and with a friendly smile finally made his way to the airstrip.

After a little over eight hours flight from London to New York, Martin got off the plane as soon as he could. The flight had arrived when in New York it was about 4:00 p.m. Despite the austerities between him and Richard, he could not deny himself that seeing him excited him so much, and for every minute that passed, his desperation increased. He did not know what could happen or what the welcome would be like, but he wanted to see him, he wanted to have his presence in front of him, he wished he could hear him voice and feel the warmth of his body close to his, even if it was not the way he yearned for it. He would settle for shaking his hand in a cordial greeting and spending some hours together until both reached New Zealand. Richard could be just for him during that lapse.

As soon as he was inside the airport, Martin searched for Richard's presence, even before taking his suitcase from the band, his mind seemed only to want to concentrate on finding him, and it was not too long before he noticed that Richard was standing just waiting for him a few feet away, wearing black glasses and a cap to go a little unnoticed.

"Richard!" said the blond, but not with a loud voice. At that moment Richard had already gotten to see him and walked towards the blond little by little. Martin felt his pulse quicken as he saw him coming toward him, and from his now sweaty hands his hand luggage seemed to slip.

"Martin, you came at last," Richard said softly and kindly, smiling a little, Martin was even more excited and smiled shyly.

They were both very excited to see each other again, in other circumstances they had pounced on each other to hug and kiss effusively. At that moment internally they both wanted to do it. But this time they could not be capable of it, could not yield to their impulses, pride could more than their despair.

"I hope I have arrived punctually," Martin said shyly to break the tension a little and smiled again, seeing his face Richard felt that his desire to kiss him increased much more than he had expected.

"Come on, I'll help you with your luggage," Richard offered kindly and took Martin's luggage, at which point the hands of both of them had a subtle touch that dove them both crazy internally. Both blushed a little but tried to hide it as much as possible.

"Okay...shall we take a taxi?" inquired Martin timidly, in a very soft voice.

"No, we're going in a car..." Richard said in a low voice, in Martin's ears it sounded seductive "I'll drive myself."

Hearing that, Martin shuddered. If that meant that Richard had bought a car in New York, surely his purpose of living in that city really was thriving, and that would keep him away from him.

"So you bought one here..." Martin said trying to be serious and indifferent.

"Ha, no, it's actually a car that I rented just for a few days," Richard explained, Martin was relieved.

"Oh, I see, and then... will you take me to my hotel? Oh, by the way, did you get the reservation?" asked the blond as they continued to walk down the corridor.

"No, I'm sorry but... I think it was no necessary to rent a room in a hotel...I mean it would not be kind of me if I'm not hospitable to you..." Richard said seriously but nervous.

"What do you mean...?" inquired the nervous blond.

"I'll take you to my flat here...I mean my apartment, you'll be comfortable there, even...I made dinner," Richard said more serenely, though his nervous movements betrayed him.

"Ah, okay, okay, I guess..." Martin replied timidly and they continued walking down the corridor to the exit. Being in the parking lot soon arrived both where it was the mentioned car, which was not the best model and not even the most updated but seemed to be very good option to be rented only for a few days in that huge city. Richard hurried to open the door for Martin, he was always the most chivalrous with him despite the circumstances that separated him.

"Ah, thank you so much Richard..." Martin said gratefully, getting into the car in the seat he was least accustomed to.

"Ah, sorry Martin... you know, remember that here in America the steering wheel is on the other side... contrary to the United Kingdom and New Zealand," Richard said shyly when he was inside the car.

"It does not matter, I know," Martin said as he dared to touch Richard's back a little on impulse, that was the first physical contact they had that night and the first in many days since the last time they had been together. The contact had been very exciting for both of them.

Being in the car, their nervousness increased even more, they both remembered restlessly to themselves what had happened the last time they had been together alone in a car in London when their lips were barely kissed subtly a few days ago and although now seemed strange due to the opposite place of the steering wheel, finally they were again alone, in the middle of their desperate tension, in the same situation like that time, but this time their seats were upside down. They both schemed in his mind that a similar moment would happen tonight inside that American car.

But it did not happen, they both remained in awkward silence until Richard started the engine.

"Sometimes I do not quite get used to steering with the steering wheel on the other side, I must say," Richard said with a nervous giggle.

"I understand Richard...even though I do not drive it is weird for me," Martin said, smiling briefly nervously, now daring to touch Richard's leg that was next to the gearshift.

When he felt the touch of Martin's hand like that, Richard felt even more excited, every time Martin touched him like that made him crazy.

But both continued to have a serious treatment, doing only small random conversations during the journey. That way Richard drove the car for a few minutes until they reached the building where the apartment was.

"Here it is, Freeman..." Richard announced, stepping into the parking lot of the building.

"Ah, I thought it would be bigger..." commented the blond trying to soften a little when they had finally got out of the car and they were in front of the facade of the building, which was not very large in contrast to the skyscrapers of the city. Martin looked up to see the building from top to bottom, he realized that it looked even a little deteriorated, not very ostentatious and even some windows looked like gloomy rooms. He thought it was just part of his imagination generated by his nervousness, and at that moment he felt Richard's hand touching his back with the intention of guiding him and directing him to the entrance of the building, and with the other hand helping him again with the luggage.

"It's not too big, but it's comforting... you'll see when we're inside," Richard said seriously, but Martin could feel a bit of his shyness in his manner of expression.

Finally they were inside the apartment that was in the fourth level of the building of only six or seven levels. Inside did not seem to be the best building either, it could be noticed at first glance the carelessness in its walls that surely had not been repaired in many years. Martin wondered why Richard had chosen such a place like that to live, especially to live with his new partner.

"Oh, sorry Martin, the elevator does not work so we usually go up the stairs. I hope you do not mind climbing a little, it's on the fourth level."

Martin was even more surprised to hear him say that, though he thought that after all it was to be expected in an old building like that.

"Oh, no problem Rich... Richard, come on" said the blond and then Richard led him up the stairs.

"I promise it will only be this time," Richard said self-consciously.

"I think... it will do me good to exercise by going up the stairs," Martin said, and as he climbed the steps, he dared to touch Richard's arm again.

Finally they reached the front door of the house. The door did not appear to be new either.

"Do you have neighbors?" inquired the curious blond as Richard fumbled for the keys in his pocket. At that moment Richard looked up at Martin and as there was still plenty of daylight, in fact the lightest of the afternoon, he could admire the reflection of the rays of the sun on the blond hair of Martin, always looked too beautiful that way. He was distracted a little in his excitement.

"Ah, not here side by side, but there are some in the background and on the other floors," Richard replied at last, finding the keys.

Finally they were inside the apartment, Martin could see that the apartment was not too big, but it seemed very comfortable and the heat of the apartment was very agreeable in contrast to the cold outside.

"You can leave your things in the room... meanwhile I'm going to start preparing you something to eat, you're probably hungry," Richard said shyly, looking away.

"It’s okay…."

Martin nodded sheepishly and carried his luggage into the room. He had not dared to ask which room to put his suitcases in, he supposed that there were more than one room in the apartment, and when he made his way down the hall he could make sure of it. The two rooms were facing each other and both had the door open. Turning on the light Martin could see that both were not too large and looked very empty, but only one room had a bed. Martin supposed that he had to settle in the room that had no bed, the bed must be Richard's that he might have shared with someone else, although there was no indication that anyone else lived there, much less a woman.

The whole apartment really seemed to be desolate, there was almost no furniture inside but a few in the living room and dining room, Martin supposed it must be because Richard had just bought it, although he still wondered why the furniture did not look new either. Still, his mind could not dispel the idea that surely Richard shared the apartment with someone, with the woman who had been in the interview, or maybe she was about to move with him.

"Martin, why did you leave your luggage here? This room has no bed!" said Richard laughably suddenly right behind Martin, his tone was less serious than had been previously but still made Martin feel nervous with his question.

"Well, it must be obvious that you sleep on the bed in the other room," Martin said with some coquetry, turning a little toward him. Richard was touched by his words, and from that perspective Martin seemed cuter than ever, and the incoming light from the window lighting his golden hair drove him crazy.

"Yes, I usually sleep there, but tonight, you're going to sleep there... so let's take your luggage to the other room," Richard said cheerfully and took Martin's suitcases to the other bedroom where the bed was. Martin hesitantly followed him, appreciating his strong back for that moment and Richard finally left the suitcases on a table in front of the bed.

"And where will you sleep?" inquired Martin fearfully. Richard set the suitcases on the floor and turned to face him, and with a more malicious grin he answered.

"On the couch..." said Richard succinctly, his tone seemed to seduce Martin at all times.

"I should have imagined it ... you're doing the same thing you did at your parents' house," Martin said more audaciously.

"Except because now I did not have to carry you on my back because of an ankle sprained," said Richard smiling.

"But you're sacrificing your bed again for me..." Martin said, looking away.

"That never matters. By the way... did you manage to recover well from the injury?" Richard asked, he had been really worried about it and his health.

"Yes, I had no major problems, it just kept hurting a little for a couple of days but it did not bother me," Martin replied, avoiding his gaze.

"I hope you've really fed well as you promised," Richard muttered. "Well, we're going to enjoy the food right now, I was trying to prepare what you like since the morning, you'll see." Richard expressed gently and then took Martin's arm to led him down the hall to the small dining room. Martin did not resist his invitation and let Richard kindly guide him, felt like a thousand butterflies fluttering inside his stomach every time Richard's hands touched him.

Together they sat down at the table, Richard had prepared everything especially for the blond, even every detail on the table. Even if he did not admit it, he wanted to make Martin feel special that afternoon and that night in New York, as special as ever.

"Thank you so much for everything, Richard... it looks delicious," said Martin gratefully, looking up at him timidly. Richard looked at him tenderly for a moment because he was also self-conscious and they both began to taste their dishes.

"You have nothing to thank...Freeman," Richard said a little more seriously.

Hearing to call him by his last name made Martin feel a little discouraged, suddenly it seemed that the magic of being alone with him dissipated, and that made him feel a little annoyed with himself for thinking for a moment that everything was being too good.

"I hope I do not cause any more trouble... maybe at some point your girlfriend, the long-haired woman who appeared with you on that show..." Martin said satirically, focusing his attention on the fork with which he was eating.

Richard was a little surprised at that, remembering that he had certainly granted that interview the last time he had been in London, although in truth he had forgotten, after all what he had said in that interview in that program did not It was true.

"Ah…she, yes... well, I mean she will not show up around here tonight, we're dating... but she lives in England" Richard muttered seriously but not very sure.

Martin's expression grew rigid again, he was filled with jealousy.

"It's weird...you never talk about your relationships... you never did it with ours..." Martin said, avoiding to raise his eyes too much as he touched the food with his fork with indecision.

"Well...remember that I told you that I was impatient to tell everyone about ours but you said it was not convenient, you always told me and I always respected it, that's why I took you to my parents' house because if I could not tell the world I could at least tell my family," said Richard seriously, he gradually felt exalted but tried as much as possible to keep calm "ha, it really was very important to me," he finished with an ironic giggle.

"Then perhaps... as soon as you return to England, you will take her to your parents too..." the blond said roughly now raising his gaze to Richard in an accusatory way "I imagine you two will have very good times together in Leicester... you will show her the old ones things that you treasure in your old room... although now I wonder how old she is, maybe she will not feel very identified with your things from thirty years ago... "

"Please, do not try to guess what I'll do or not, do not tell me in this matter, it does not concern you," Richard said at last showing some of his discomfort. His cold look scared Martin a little and decided to stop inquiring into it, also knew that he was hurting himself trying to make those banal deductions. Martin felt stupid for that and for the great jealousy he felt that gradually increased.

"Ah, you're right, it does not concern me, any more than you care about what I do," said the defiant blond.

"If you say it for everything you do with that bastard Benedict, you're right, I'm no longer concerned, but you cannot stop me from treating him with contempt, him and his damn friends who intrude and quarrel because they cannot stop having that stupid fidelity towards him," Richard snapped, looking at him now rudely.

"Do you mean what happened at the nightclub with Pine that night? Ah, he told me why he did it... he said that you beat Benedict, there was no need to ask that I was the cause, I'm always the damn cause after all..." said the most exalted blond and suddenly his attitude was changed to a most dejected.

Seeing him that way, Richard decided to calm down, he really did not want to fight Martin, much less wanted to make him feel bad, it was the last thing he wanted that night, one night when he could have him just for him, alone as they had not been in a long time, he could have him for him although at the same time austerity still separated them.

"He deserved the damn asshole... I will not stop to beat him again if he provokes me again, nor do I care that Pine or any imbecile of his stupid friends try to make a mess," Richard said a little more calmly though his frown was still puckered and he stuck his fork over his food with a certain roughness.

"Well, after all I think is better that you decided to move to New York, being away will be the best... even as you said you have already acquired this apartment..." Martin said trying to deflect the subject of the quarrel.

"No, actually this apartment is not mine, I also rented it the same as the vehicle, well with a little more duration, that's why it's small and empty. I have not had time to buy a new one as I said, and besides... now I'm not even sure of acquiring one..." declared Richard unsteadily.

"So are you planning to move in with your girlfriend somewhere in England?" dared to comment the blond, fearful of his answer.

"I do not know..." Richard muttered without much eagerness.

"The food was delicious Richard," the blond said gratefully again. The tension had returned between them.

.......

"It's still early enough, and our flight will leave tomorrow morning. Would not you like to go out and do some shopping?" Richard suggested after washing dishes in the sink.

"Ah, I think that's a good idea. We'll be able to take advantage of this afternoon, I'd really like to take a little walk here in New York," Martin replied quietly, rising from the sofa.

Richard felt nervous again in front of him.

"So come on, we'll go in the car," Richard said as he took the car keys and that way they both left the house and down the stairs.

"You go ahead," Richard said gently, letting Martin down the stairs first. Martin obeyed, he had always liked Richard to have such a nice deal with him and from his perspective Richard could admire Martin's blond hair from the back of his neck that he always loved to kiss. The temptation to take his hand in his was great at every moment, but again he could not dare to be carried away by his impulses.

"And... where are we going to go shopping, Mr. Armitage?" he questioned the blond turning to him when they had reached the first level at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll show you some places I've just found, maybe you do not know them yet," Richard said with a nervous giggle.

They walked to the exit and to be outside the Sun still did not hide. At that moment, in the natural light of the evening sun, Richard could see Martin's face in a different way, looking at him with serenity, and above all he could appreciate his lips that the blond licked a little at times, lips that incited him to kiss him.

"Oh... it's not too far away but the best thing is to use the car, I'm sure you will like it," Richard said, letting his excitement go a little, Martin could feel his nervousness. And suddenly Richard took his hand for a moment with the intention of guiding him along the way, but on the wrong way.

"The car was not in the parking lot?" inquired Martin, strangely nervous, Richard's hand continued to hold his for a moment, but neither of them said anything.

"Ah, it's true! Ah, sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm very distracted today..." Richard said shyly as he released the blond's hand.

"Well, let's go then..." Martin said timidly.

"On second thought... if you do not mind and you feel like we could walk, there are only a few streets and maybe you would enjoy the walk..." Richard suggested.

"It would be very good, I would like to walk a little in fact" replied Martin smiling affably.

Richard touched his back for a moment and led him down the sidewalk and that way they walked those streets together until they reached the place.

When Martin arrived he realized that it was not a big mall, in fact it did not even look too much between the other buildings but Martin could notice that there were several good shops inside.

"It's this specific place, it's not any mall, I hope you do not mind," said Richard.

"Of course not. And...what do you want to buy?" inquired Martin curiously, for the place seemed not to be a place of basic consumption, clothing, restaurants, or someplace where families had fun, rather it was a series of shops devoted to entertainment and various musical items.

"Well, I need to buy a couple of new headphones for my portable music player, I don’t want to have to spend all those flying hours on the plane bored without music," said Richard, looking Martin in the eye with serenity, something that was no longer often from their abrupt rupture.

"Let's go in, I'd love to see what they sell here," Martin said cheerfully. Richard smiled a little, though he kept Martin from noticing.

"Come on…"

Richard then brought Martin into an electronics store where they also sold some music. Inside the decoration looked wonderful, throughout the interior of the store the decoration alluded a mixture of music and fashion in the past, there was decoration from the time of the 60's, 70's, 80's, 90's. Martin was amazed to see all that decorating the site and Richard to see his expression could realize how much he had liked, and smiled a little at it.

"it is wonderful!" exclaimed the blond, now he felt impatient to go through every corner of the store and appreciate the things they sold there.

"I knew you'd love it," Richard said. "As soon as I got to know the store a few days ago, I thought it would be perfect to show it to you," he said shyly.

Martin smiled at him and touched his arm with one of his hands.

"Always thinking about the best, Rich..." said the blond and after that the two began to see some of the things that were sold in the store.

"Ah, wait a minute!" Martin said without stopping in front of the table full of musical records. Richard obeyed and stopped just behind him. Martin looked really excited and Richard immediately realized why.

"Your favorite music..." Richard said softly. Martin could almost feel his breath near his ear, but despite his great nervousness he decided to just focus his attention on the vinyls on the table and began to see each one of them.

"Oh, this record is fantastic, you should listen to it," exclaimed Martin, taking in his hands a famous jazz record.

Richard smiled again, inwardly he was again touched by Martin's closeness, hearing his sweet voice he loved so much, and by looking at his smile drawn on those lips that he was often tempted to kiss.

"Ah, I've actually heard it... I recently bought some discs of Jazz, Soul, Blues ..." Richard said a little more seriously but internally anxious. Martin looked at him briefly with curiosity.

"Really? That's good, although it's a bit weird since you're more affectionate to the Indie Rock," said the blond, slightly sideways.

Richard laughed softly and also looked away.

"Well, I wanted to know more about the things you love so much, I've been even more interested after those very short vacations we had together in Hawaii, you know, before Comic-Con," Richard finally admitted, looking at him.

"I see... that's a coincidence, I've been listening to Indie lately as well, you know? I always liked it but I've been more curious since we started... you know, our relationship, and I started to know your musical tastes" commented the blond timidly and eluding the look again.

"It was one of the good things we had together, I suppose," Richard mumbled hesitantly, so quietly he almost wanted Martin would not listen. But his grave voice could never go unnoticed, much less for Martin.

"Yes, and having your old Oasis shirt hanging in my closet during these days made me consider it even more. Haha, I actually bought some concerts of them on dvd..." said the blond.

"It was good to find that shirt and lend it to you then, I'm glad I did," said Richard, smiling a little.

"oh, look at this vinyl, it's great! But I lost it recently, you know? I've been so distracted lately that I do not know where I left off, I took it one day to the set and back home I think I forgot it on the London Underground, Sure now you'll think I'm a fool," said Martin a little discouraged but at the same time ironic.

"No, no at all, I don't think so, I understand well what it is to be distracted, or when the world stops to be important and with it also the things that used to enjoy ... but hey, you could take advantage and buy it now" Richard suggested.

"Yes, you're right, I'll take it," the blond said and took the disc in his hands to get him to pay for it. Then Richard decided on a pair of headphones and together they went to the box to pay.

"I'll take this vinyl please, miss," Martin told the cashier, trying not to use his English accent so remarked.

"Of course, sir," replied the cashier. But passing the card that Martin had given her face showed confusion "oh, excuse me sir, I don't know what happens to your card but... I fear this shop does not accept it" said the cashier to Martin that was surprised.

"Ah, I'll have to pay in cash then..." said the blond, taking out some wallet from his bag "oh, no, da fuck, I don't think I have enough dollars, I have pounds sterling, do you accept them? I did not have time to change them in the bank" said the blond a little distressed.

"I do not know what the manager says..." said the woman.

"Forget it, we'll pay with my card," Richard added.

"No, Richard, I cannot afford what..." protested the nervous blond. The cashier was hesitant to accept the card that Richard was spreading or not.

"Why, Freeman? There's no problem at all... let me make this payment for you, besides we don’t have much time and it's late, you can pay me for it later," Richard said, looking him in the face with a formal smile.

"Okay ... but I'll pay you for it tomorrow when I can change my pounds at the bank or at the airport," Martin said embarrassed.

"Okay, don't worry," Richard said in a provocative voice and smiling at him gracefully.

The woman received the payment for the card and after that Richard and Martin left the store.

"Don’t worry about the payment, Martin, take it as a gift from me," Richard said, coming closer to him when they were gone, and in a moment before the blond could respond he could feel Richard's hand glide briefly around his waist, as if by this he intended approach his body to his own.

"I don’t know Richard ... you always end up paying for me. Before that was fine, but now..." Martin said hesitantly and timidly.

"Do you think it's not possible now because we're nothing?" said Richard, more sparingly, his countenance had become serious again. "We are cast mates, there is nothing wrong with it," he said.

Martin felt more self-conscious, he did not really know what to say, and at that moment he could feel Richard walking a few steps away from him.

"Things between us... did not finish in the best way, so...do this kind of things only... hurts" said Martin in a low voice, without turning to see him and then this time it was he who decided to move away from Richard a few steps forward.

For a couple of hours they did not talk much, both thought it was better that way, but inside they wanted to hug each other and express how much they needed it to be happy.

Arriving back to the apartment Richard offered Martin kindly to take a shower, because of the emptiness of the apartment could hear the water of the shower throughout the apartment. While Martin was showering, Richard decided to wait for him sitting on the couch trying to read a book, but during that time hearing the running water of the shower all over the apartment, could not help imagining the naked blond while his body was wet by the hot water, and he fantasized remembering each and every moment in which he himself had caressed Martin's body, which was smaller than his own, which he loved so much to stroke with excitement every time he had it vulnerable only for him to make love to him in his bed, on the sofa, under the shower. His excitement did not allow him to focus on the book he had chosen to read, Richard's mind kept imagining Martin again in his arms, making him of his until dawn. He could not concentrate on reading, the water in the shower continued to be heard throughout the apartment, making even a little echo in the desolate dwelling. Suddenly an inevitable erection imprisoned under his zipper, he tried to relieve it a little with his hand, in a moment he had the enormous desire to send everything to hell and enter the shower with Martin to take him in his arms and make love to him right there, but gave up, repressed his fiery desire and did not do it.

When the blond finished showering and came out of the bathroom with his blond hair moistened, Richard had managed to relieve his erection a little. But even so, just seeing him freshly bathed and wearing a bathrobe that he had lent him was very emotional.

"I finished, Armitage, thank you very much for your hospitality," said Martin a little seriously.

His coldness caused Richard's emotion to wane a little, but seeing him in front of him was a pleasure for Richard.

"Tomorrow at noon we will leave for Cincinnati, then we will take the flight to Hawaii and finally we will go to Australia, there will begin our tour" said Richard approaching Martin that smelled delicious due to the recent bath. Martin still wiped his hair with a towel.

"I'm excited to get to Australia because at last we will begin our true journey. The good thing is that we will do the same tour, I always like to appreciate Hawaii even for a moment ... the landscape, the beach seen from afar, the sea..." commented the blond with a sweet voice.

Richard came a little closer to him. Even if he did not want it, Martin always attracted him too much. He almost wanted Martin to stop talking in that melodious voice, to stop making those delicate movements that drove him crazy so much and to stop looking at him and smile at him with his subtle coquetry. Martin always drove him so crazy.

"It's a shame we cannot hang out in Hawaii... like we did when we went to the San Diego Comic Con," Richard muttered seriously. They remembered then those subtle promises facing the sea that had been made together a few months ago, now everything was too different.

"Anyway, we could not spend as wonderful a time as we had that time ... making those promises that were now empty..." said the blond in pain, Richard also felt hurt to talk about that topic. Even so, both continued to maintain stoicism pretending that none of this affected them.

"They were not empty to me, they were never empty," Richard muttered, his voice low and his eyes averted.

"For me either, but ...now they mean nothing," the blond said quietly but determinedly and moved away a little to go to the window that gave a great view of the night city, for at that time the night had just fallen.

"Well... at least your skin will not have to suffer sunburn on the beach..." said Richard giggling timidly, unconsciously tried to jest with it again, as on that occasion.

But Martin decided to deflect that subject and ignoring a little Richard watched through the window.

"Ah, what a good view this window has!" said the blond, focusing his gaze on the illuminated buildings.

"Yes, but it’s not so good when you're alone, it's always better to do it in company..." Richard said sincerely.

"In the company of your girlfriend, perhaps?" said Martin sarcastically and turning to look at him for a moment.

"Or in your case with Cumberbatch, if you're still with him, maybe now there is another one," Richard said suddenly, bitingly, which annoyed Martin and pushed him a little.

"Richard…stop getting into my fucking life!! You did not want to share it with me, you did not want to believe me, now do not you focus on my fucking business, don't tell me what to do!" the blond snapped sternly.

"And do not you do the same thing? Why are you so interested in my girlfriend? Do you want to know all the details? Are you interested now to know everything I feel?" Richard said annoyed.

"Because... you introduced her to the media, did not you? I still do not even know her name or age," Martin said with a frown, looking at Richard stiffly.

"Okay, her name is Claudia, she's a few years younger than me... the rest does not matter..." Richard muttered looking at him annoyed,

"Okay, I think this was a very bad idea, I think I'd better go and find some damn hotel for spend the night. I do not know why you invited me, I don't know why I agreed to come with you, this is absurd! It's a torture to be under the same roof as you and especially alone. I'm leaving!" Martin said decisively, although he feared that he might break at any moment, felt pain in his chest and was resisting the urge to cry. Abruptly Martin made his way toward the room to take his things and leave the place.

But before Martin reached the room where his suitcases were, Richard came after him and stopped him.

"What's ridiculous is that right now you try to get out almost midnight in New York City to find a damn hotel," Richard said, reaching for his arm to stop him.

"Please let me go, I don't want anything from you, I don't want to have to put up with your damn scorns that I feel you have with me even with your single glance! If I cannot have you in my life, I don't want to have you this way!" Martin snapped defiantly, trying to get out of Richard's arms that were holding him.

"No Martin, I cannot let you go this way. I've been an idiot, I admit it, please forgive me and stay here tonight," Richard said, surrounding him subtly with his arms.

Martin's anger gradually dissipated as he felt that way in his arms, he felt protected as he had always felt and had not felt for so long, but at the same time it hurt to think that this did not mean that united them.

Finally the blond gave up.

"Okay...now, all I want to do is sleep, if you do not mind," the blond said in a trembling voice. Richard nodded.

………………………

Martin slept on the couch that night, he was not willing to let Richard take any more care of him, and he refused to sleep in his bed despite Richard's insistence on him for a while. In the end Richard had decided that after all Martin was right, he even felt guilty with himself that despite Martin's betrayal that still did bitter his soul he could almost never refuse to give it all for him, and this time he allowed Martin to sleep in the living room.

But even though Richard slept in his own bed, he could not fall asleep right away. Insomnia accompanied him for part of the night, but he was comforted to hear from his room, in which he left the door open, that Martin instead seemed to sleep in full.

The next morning after get up, they went to breakfast together at a restaurant in the city, which was not too far from the building where the apartment was, and decided to spend some time together talking about what they had done in the filming of their respective films during the last days. To the relief of both there were no more fights between them during that time and it seemed that the tension had subsided. They both felt almost as comfortable in each other's company as they used to be months ago when their relationship as lovers was intense and happy.

"Richard... you know, I want to talk to you... I ..." began the blond stammering, dodging his gaze and touching the table with his nonsense fingers.

Richard felt a certain inner exaltation in his chest to hear him speak.

"Tell me..." Richard asked softly.

"I..." Martin felt that suddenly the words could not get out of his voice, at that moment he began to wonder if he should tell Richard that he no longer resisted that austere separation and wished that there really was a reconciliation, as many times he had intended to tell him, the same what he wanted to tell him that time in Lee and Luke's apartment in New York, just as he would have wanted to say to him in the car inside his London flat, that same he wanted tell him in Leicester and at the airport, the same that in the end he could never say: _“I love you”_

"I don't want to continue with this, I don't want to continue fighting with you, I don’t want to continue with this austerity" he muttered the blond trying to dodge his embarrassed gaze, in the end realized that this would be another of those countless failed occasions to express his true feelings.

"What do you think we should do then?" Richard asked shyly, but in a deep voice.

"Let's be friends, please," Martin said quietly, looking up at him for a moment.

" _You ask me to be friends when I still love you._.. after everything what happened?" Richard asked, baffled by his request as he screamed desperately to himself.

"Yes, after everything what happened, the good, the bad... I just don’t want to continue with this, I do not want to continue this damn hostile treatment, it hurts... too much" mumbled the blond in a trembling voice.

"Well... then, let's try to forget the grudges... and be friends," Richard said, looking at him calmly and gave a brief sigh. Martin continued to be serious, but he smiled at him and held out his hand to take his gently to what Richard obeyed, though a little hesitant.

"Well, I don't know if we should go to the airport now, we have three hours for the flight to leave the plane," said Martin, looking away.

"Yes, we're going to the apartment by the suitcases and then we'll take a taxi to the airport," Richard said, "but first we could do some shopping," and they both got up from their seats.

"Okay, come on."

At last there had been a peace pact between them after the stormy affair that had separated them, though not in the way they both wanted to. It was a pact that falsely concealed the true feelings of the two that still united them, but to have a peace pact between the two returned some consolation.

…………………………..

Finally, after waiting awhile at the airport for their flight to leave, they boarded the plane in which their seats of course had to be together.

It was an awkward moment for both of them to be together that way during the trip  even though it was only going to last for a couple of hours until they got to Cincinnati.

When they arrived in Cincinnati they did not have to stop too much at the airport to take the next flight that would take them to Hawaii.

"We'll have to stop in Hawaii and then we'll fly straight from there to Australia, right?" commented the blond while they enjoyed an ice cream together at the airport.

"Yes, before we get to New Zealand we should divert our trip to Australia where we will do some interviews, we should also be there at an event as indicated by Peter and the production, Andy will be waiting for us there," Richard explained.

"It's a musical awards event, is not it? It sounds good ..." the blond said quietly, he was embarrassed to make pleasant conversations with Richard as they ate that ice cream together as they were now, friends, he could never stop feeling the tension between them.

"Yeah, I think it will be live," Richard explained. Martin was a little sidetracked and ate his ice cream little by little.

"Then we'll be just Andy, you and me in Australia," Martin muttered.

"Yes, this time only the three of us, then the promotion will be joined by Elijah and Sir Ian in Japan, although in New Zealand they will all be present, after Japan we will have to go back to New York and from there we will return to London, even surrounded by everyone else but we'll always have to be you and me..." Richard said a little seriously.

"We are the main characters, are not we?" said Martin, smiling shyly.

"And it's also the most important film in our lives..." Richard said.

"Better you mean the most important film saga of our lives," Martin added smiling and finished eating his ice cream. Even seeing him like that was extremely provocative for Richard.

Shortly afterwards they had finally boarded the plane that would take them to Hawaii. Neither of them could admit how much this scale in particular moved them and at the same time afflicted them because they did not forget that they could not fulfill those sublime promises they had made each other facing the sea a few months ago.

During part of the journey both were making conversations about their works again, sometimes talking about their interests and other things that had not mentioned before about their past, with which they both learned a little more about the other, aspects they knew little. And they were also talking about how much they were thrilled to finally begin the promotions of the most important film of their lives up to that time, and they remembered together many of the things that had happened together during the filming since it had begun in London two years ago until the last days that had been bitter but preferred to avoid that last part quickly and then they preferred to remember when the casting began in London and they were presented to each other by the same Peter Jackson.

A little over ten hours passed from Cincinnati until finally the plane landed smoothly in Honolulu. From the window they had been able to see the sea and the islands that make up Hawaii before they landed, and that increased their melancholy.

They got off the plane shortly, wanted to hurry to stop to rest a little, both were exhausted despite the fact that during the flight they had slept for several hours. But the time together had been pleasant enough and they were halfway there. So far the trip from New York had lasted more than thirteen hours, not counting the waiting time at the airport, so long journeys were always very difficult and should also adjust to the schedule change that would be worse when arriving in Australia.

"We can go a little way around the place if you want Martin, surely you want to clear your mind a bit from the airport, we can take a bath, eat and rest in a hotel until the next flight leaves. Richard told the blond while they were getting their luggage from the airport band.

"I think it's a good idea, come on. I mean, I want to go out for a while, I'm a little tired of these damn airports," said the blond with a soft smile on his lips and Richard caught his smile and smiled as well.

"Well, how about we go to the same hotel we went to the other time? We can rent a room to spend half a day there," Richard suggested. The blond was thrilled to hear him make such a request but then a feeling of disappointment pressed into his chest. He only nodded and walked beside Richard as made their way out of the airport from where the sea was best appreciated.

"Shall we take a taxi?" inquired the blond.

"Yes, I'll ask for it now," Richard said as they walked down the sidewalk toward the taxi's stop site. To one side of where they were some native dancers of the place welcomed to the travelers.

When the taxi arrived they both approached it. The two continued to show their timidity, inside they felt increasingly nervous even if they did not talk about it, they were going to go to the same hotel where they had been together passing a kind of passionate mini honeymoon a few months ago, neither could remove from the head the passion that they had shared together in that place. And although neither had commented on it, they thought that the obvious thing on this occasion would be to request a room with a couple of beds.

They arrived at the hotel reception a few minutes later, both wearing dark glasses to go unnoticed and as both had considered, requested a room with two beds.

"I think it's better this way, Martin, we'll only be half a day here so it would be a waste to ask for a room for each of us, do not you think?" Richard said when the receptionist had handed them the keys to their room.

"Yes, you're right, we'll just use the room to rest a little ..." muttered the timid blond.

They both went up to the room, which was not very up, and the bellman helped them carry the luggage.

The room was smaller but well furnished, although it did not have the same wonderful sea view that it had had the room where they had been in before. However inside the room was very comfortable but they could not avoid feel disappointed realizing that they would share the same room again under the same roof but they would sleep separately, as their lives were as well.

"I'm going to get some sleep now, Richard, I hope you do not mind me, I'm really tired. Truthfully, on the plane, it's hard to get a good night's sleep," said the blond, approaching the bed he was choosing for himself at the time. After taking off his shoes he lay down.

"Do not worry, it's okay...I'll... I'll do the same," Richard said and did the same on the next bed and also lay on it, appreciating Martin's blond head from that spot, Until his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep, Martin was already.

After sleeping for about four hours, Richard heard Martin's sweet voice calling him as he felt his hands on his back, pushing him a little to wake him up.

"Hey, Richard... wake up, we're going to have to get back to the airport," Martin said quietly, trying to wake him up, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. For Richard it was very comforting and it filled him with emotion, he had not enjoyed having Martin like that for him in a long, he always wished that it was him who woke him sweetly in the morning on his bed after a shared night, full of love and pleasure, and upon awakening for a moment Richard almost forgot that reality was very different from that longing, it was not early in the morning nor were they in their lovers bed in their flat in London, they were on an random afternoon in Honolulu and their relationship still was broken .

"Ah, Martin, thank you for waking me up, I think I slept a little more than I expected," Richard said, still sleepy as he sat up on the bed. He could still feel Martin's hand on his back and it was a feeling he did not want to stop, even feeling Martin's body sitting on the edge of his bed beside him internally drove him crazy.

"Do not worry, I just woke up a couple of minutes ago and well, I thought it would be better to go find a place to eat before boarding the plane, do not you think?" said the suggestive blond, smiling a little at him.

And while Martin was still sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling with some coquetry, Richard was tempted to take him in his arms at that moment and lay him on the bed to kiss him and caress his whole body. But he did not.

"You're right, let's go..." Richard said and Martin got up from the bed to head for the washbasin and wash his face. Richard got up, too, and after a little awakening he followed him slowly, as if he intended to go up to him and hold his waist from behind.

"I'm very hungry, could we go now? So we'd come back sooner and we'd still have time to go back to take a shower," suggested the blond, turning to Richard for a moment.

From that perspective Richard thought that Martin looked much more tender than other days, perhaps even more so than that afternoon of coexistence in Leicester. He was beginning to doubt that he could continue to resist running to embrace him, and especially to kiss him.

"You always have everything well planned, we go then Mr. Hobbit" said Richard smiling briefly with affection. Martin blushed a little because of it, Richard had called him with affection after having treated him with hostility for so many days after the breakup.

"Come on, there's no time to lose," the blond said in a soft voice and then took his bag and walked toward the exit of the room.

They both went down together to the reception and then outside took a taxi that would take them to a restaurant area, which certainly was not too far from the place.

On the way again there was a long silent moment and no one spoke and only looked at their respective sides of the window. From Martin's window, the sea could be seen much better, and he could not help but think how different everything was now while still was constantly touching the object that was in his pocket.

"We're here," Richard announced suddenly and paid the cab driver a few dollars.

Martin nodded and then let Richard help him open the car door.

"Thank you, Richard," the blond said, and suddenly he felt Richard's hand taking his to help him out of the car, which again made him blush. And Richard enjoyed feeling his warm hand in his as well as having that chivalrous deal with him.

"Do you want us to go to the same place where we went the last time? Or would you like to go into a new one?" Richard asked a little sheepishly.

"I think it would be good to go to the same place, we cannot waste too much time this time...although...I must confess that first I would like to get a little closer to the beach, I would like to observe the sea before the sunset begins" said the blond doubtful

Richard shuddered a little when he heard him say such request, felt tightness in his chest and remained in doubtful silence for a few seconds before answering.

"Okay, come on," Richard finally replied, seriously.

"It will be only a brief moment, I promise" muttered the blond timidly looking up at him.

"Do you want to take this road? I think it's closer to the sea," Richard said, remembering that it was exactly the same path they had taken that time.

Martin nodded and decided to step forward and walk towards that direction that led to the beach.

Richard followed him, irresolute, and they walked down the path, which gradually became more filled with sand, their feet returning to cover of sand, it was inevitable. On the beach at that hour of the day it was all clear as the night was almost on the verge of falling, there were only a few people there walking on the beach, the sunset would be soon and the sky already was colored in red.

Without a word they walked closer to the edge of the beach where the sea began to wet the sand with each tide. Martin kept walking, Richard did not know if he should to ask what his exact purpose was, everything became more and more strange.

"We are here, what do you want to do?" Richard asked at last, and Martin stopped and turned a little toward him.

"This is...exactly the same point where we were together that time, remember?" said the blond in a timid voice and looked away a little.

"I'll never deny that they were wonderful times," Richard mumbled, too shy but sincere.

"And the promises we made together facing the sea ..." Martin said quietly as he focused his gaze on the immense sea where the sun was slowly reflected.

Richard gave a brief sigh as Martin smiled a little hesitantly. At that moment Martin began to take out of his pocket that object that had been touching during the journey inside the taxi and showed it to Richard when extended his hand.

Richard looked at that surprised object and his heartbeat seemed to increase.

"This...was the proof of it, was not it?" Martin muttered, still smiling before him with melancholy and showing him the little object that was nothing more than that pearly sea seashell that the sea had dragged at their feet that time.

"You brought it with you..." Richard muttered with another sigh. He felt terribly baffled not knowing what to say or how to act.

"This little seashell...I kept it with all my love since then, during all this time... because it became something very important, the physical representation of our promises to return together here to spend our honeymoon, to love each other again facing this sea, on this beach..." said Martin in a soft voice and now stayed undecided admiring the little seashell between his fingers.

Richard was still a little withdrawn, his hands were in his pockets and he was constantly sighing again. He felt trapped between his feelings and his impulses that he was striving so hard to control, but to hear Martin say all that right in that place that had also represented so much for him really moved him, hurt him and he did not know how to remedy it.

"It also became very important to me..." Richard hesitated.

"But it does not matter how much important it was for me... or how much important this little shell was for us, because in the end it became an empty promise..." Martin said quietly.

"No, it was never banal Martin, I really cared!" Richard snapped, showing some of his exasperation at last. But this was only making Martin feel more disheartened and held the seashell tighter in his fingers.

"I'm not sure if it was banal, but it's an undeniable fact that it turned into a lie, a damn false promise... because just look at us!" Martin said with a decisive look.

"Martin...please...stop saying that..." Richard tried to settle the cumbersome subject, though he was also disturbed.

"We have returned to this damn beach, facing this damn sea and not the way we swear it that time!...ha, we are not even together, everything broke and we did not allow it to be repaired! All our wonderful love was transformed into bitterness" said the blond with courage.

"Martin, please..." Richard looked at him with a slight frown, expectant of what might happen next.

"I have not been the same since then..." Martin muttered harshly.

"Me neither, everything broke!" snapped Richard exasperated.

"Then...this damn empty promise no longer matters!" Martin snapped. At that moment Richard realized that then Martin's intention was to throw the small seashell back to the sea.

But before Martin could do it, Richard rushed at him and quickly stopped him, taking him in his arms.

"Martin, no!" Richard shouted as he stopped him.

Martin felt Richard's arms tightly around his body, their feet could not avoid getting wet with the water from the sea, Martin had really intended to throw the seashell away to return it to the sea but when Richard stopped him, he gave up and now the little shell was still in his hand, holding it tightly in his clenched fist.

The hug did not stop, but neither of them said anything at that moment, a knot in their throats preventing them.

Then Martin began to sob a little on Richard's chest that continued to hug him. He did not want to do it but this time it really was inevitable, and at least he struggled to stifle his sobs as much as possible so as not to get too loud and Richard hugged him harder.

Their bodies parted a little and Martin lifted his face from Richard's chest. Then Richard took Martin's chin with one of his hands and made him look up at him. Their eyes met and in their glances, the two noticed their mutual despair. At that moment Richard leaned toward Martin, bringing his face to his and the blond made an effort to lift his face more toward him. Richard brought his face closer to Martin's face and in a moment his lips began to brush against Martin's lips until they slowly joined in a kiss, a timid kiss that slowly deepened, a longed and desperate kiss that showed all the passion and despair that both they felt to unite their lips together again.

The ardent kiss lasted for a period of time in which both of them felt greatly exalted. As long as their mouths remained united, their bodies embraced anxiously each other, their bodies had needed each other for a long, and their lips wanted to end all the bitterness that had separated them during all this stormy time.

After all the austerity resulting from the breakup, after all their foolish abstinence they were finally kissing again in front of the beautiful sunset on the beach.

When at last their lips parted a little to get some air, they both looked into each other's eyes as their hands continued to encircle each other's body.

"I told you it was not an empty promise, I promised to return here to love you and kiss you in front of this sea, on this beach, during the sunset... I always keep my promises," Richard whispered in a provocative, ecstatic voice, while his lips little by little again took Martin's lips and so kissed again effusively. They were both immensely happy for the wonderful moment even if they were not too sure of doing the right thing because their relationship had hurt so much and even though a great love kept them together, there was still intrigue, resentment and pride.

"Richard...I..." whispered the extremely shy and flushed blond as he felt Richard's arms encircling his waist. At that moment Martin was still hugging Richard, but looked away to avoid blushing more. At his feet he felt the water of the sea wet his trouser and on his lips still had the taste of Richard's kiss.

"Martin...I love you, that's the only truth..." Richard said in a soft voice and hugged Martin tighter. His lips settled on the blond's lips again and slowly kissed again, although this time Martin's response to it was a bit indecisive. But he could not help but be carried away by that effusive kiss, while also considered that it was the first time in a long time that he kissed Richard without a beard. Kissing his lips that way was strange but exciting.

"Richard...come back... it's late ... besides, I'm hungry..." the blond muttered with a nervous giggle and looked away at the sand that now covered his feet, still feeling the arms of Richard embracing his body.

Richard smiled as he held Martin's face in his hands, admiring his shy face he loved so much and nodded and walked together to where the road leading to the sidewalk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : At last I was able to update! I had promised to upload this chapter immediately after the previous one xD  
> I apologize if I made mistakes! T.T  
> I hope you have liked them owo things are already improving a lot between them, although they still cannot overcome all the bitterness that separates them u.u but it is a matter of time for Richard and Martin to start their relationship again and tell everyone! >:3  
> Thank you very much for all your comments! owó


	27. Impulsive Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Richard and Martin increases after the incident in front of the beaches of Honolulu provoked by their impulses and desires to return to be together. In the midst of this tension and the folly of maintaining the resentment that has been separating them for weeks, finally their impulses will provoke them to surrender to the passion.

****

**Chapter 27—Impulsive Passion**

 

Richard and Martin were having one of the tensest moments of those that had lived in the last weeks since the incident that had separated them. Just a few minutes ago their impulses and their despair had made them give in to do what they longed for, to kiss each other, even though everything had come after a painful argument facing the sea, on the same beach where just some months ago they had promised love forever.

"Okay Martin, come on, we should not be late or we'll miss the flight," Richard said quietly, shyly avoiding his eyes. Martin nodded without speaking.

Then they went back the same way they had come until they reached the sidewalk that led directly to the restaurant area. Until then neither of them had talked too much, much less had clarified the matter and what had prompted them to kiss in that way in such a tense and desperate moment.

Although they both shared an intense desire to hold hands it was not something they were going to do, those kisses and caresses were not going to make reconciliation happen at that moment so sudden, reconciliation should not be that abrupt. But at least Martin had decided to put the sea shell back in his pocket, because it still represented much of the affection they still had to each other. Perhaps what had just happened on the shore made him feel rather more hopeful that things would take a sudden turn and he and Richard would resume their relationship at any moment, trying to overcome together all that until now had separated them, and that little sea shell with beautiful pearly color would always make them remember that.

"Do you want us to go to that restaurant that we agreed to, or have you changed your mind? Do you have any other suggestions?" Richard asked the blond, breaking the awkward silence at last, though he still could not help but shy away the look. They continued to walk along the sand of the beach, but nowhere near the shores of the sea.

"Let's go to a new place, and ... soon, the night will start to fall," the blond muttered in response, his tone was more serious and his eyes were dodgy most of the time. He did not feel the courage to look Richard straight in the face, and he was keeping him from noticing that his cheeks were still flushed.

"Okay, let's go to the one in front...what do you think?" Richard asked softly.

Martin nodded, and without further ado, they both went to a restaurant with rustic decor that was on the side of the one they had agreed upon earlier. From that moment Richard knightly let Martin walk ahead and not long after they were in front of the establishment that at that time and that day was moderately crowded. Both continued with their own internal nervousness, but hoped to find a table available soon. When they reached the main entrance they were welcomed by the receptionists and the waiters showed them the way to a table available after Richard told them what they needed.

"Overlooking the beach, please" Richard asked kindly and the waiter obeyed.

The waiter did not take too long to prepare the table for them, only a few minutes, but in the meantime Richard and Martin had to wait in one of the corridors. Both continued without speaking, and without looking too much, the brief silence became desperately uncomfortable.

"It was not necessary to ask for a table with a view of the beach, I mean we do not have much time," Martin muttered weakly, he was nervous and he still did not look up at Richard.

Richard felt even more nervous to hear him break the silence and before answering he pretended to clear his voice a little, but instead despite his uneasiness turned to see Martin as he addressed him.

"We did not come to Honolulu every day, I wanted it to be a special evening ..." Richard said softly. He felt ashamed to have said that, but he was being honest.

Martin blushed again, his hands were sweaty and restless in his pockets, and he responded to Richard at last raising his gaze to him, though hesitantly.

"Special... does that include what we did a while ago on the...?" inquired Martin doubtfully. In a moment he regretted a little daring to inquire into the matter. He felt ashamed and much more nervous.

Richard looked away again and sighed.

"That was not contemplated... it was something…spontaneous. But this thing, I mean this dinner, the evening in the restaurant with a table facing the night beach in fact is something that I had planned," Richard confessed, dodging the look a little, and sighed a bit.

Martin was a little surprised but at the same time was afraid to believe that it was something really special, nevertheless he did not want to get too much hope. After all the kisses on the beach, as Richard had just said, they had been just something spontaneous.

"oh…I like the idea, I must say..." Martin said, smiling briefly but not looking up a lot. Richard did not know what else to say.

At that moment the person in charge of guiding them to their place returned to them and led them towards a good table for two of sight in front of the beach.

Finally they sat at the table, and took the menu letter. At that moment the sun was completely hidden, and the sky was almost completely dark. Richard could see Martin picking up the menu nervously.

 _"He always looks too tender... so quiet,"_ Richard thought to himself as he admired Martin's face, undecided by reading the menu. Richard could not help admiring his face, apparently serious but that never lost its tenderness and could not help but think that only a few minutes later he had kissed his lips, which he had longed to kiss many times and that on countless occasions he had been tempted to try. But he could not explain to himself what he was supposed to do from now on. And to tell the truth, at that moment there seemed to be no room for resentment. It was something pleasantly inexplicable.

"I think I'm going to ask this, what do you want to eat?" said the blond, looking up at Richard at last, though he continued to be self-conscious, the way his hands held the menu letter with indecision betrayed his embarrassment.

 _"What I really want is to eat you..."_ Richard thought for himself for a moment looking at him with some provocation, and then spoke "Ah, I want to eat the same as you, and this additional dish as well" he finished saying, now focusing his attention on the menu.

"I knew, you could not eat just what a vegetarian like me eats, you're strong and you need an extra dish," Martin said a little teasingly, daring to pose his hand briefly over Richard's hand on the table. Richard giggled a little nervously and felt a little blush.

"You're always right, Mr. Hobbit," Richard replied with a self-conscious smile, feeling Martin's reckless hand on his and suddenly felt his caress become more intentional.

"Thank you so much for the evening, thank you for bringing me to this wonderful place tonight, Richie," Martin said sweetly and dodging his gaze a little, he was nervous of noticing his own impulsive audacity. But he really wanted to express his appreciation for Richard's kindness to take him to that special place, after the kisses that had enjoyed together on the beach.

Richard smiled and felt moved to stroke Martin's hand with his other hand. He must also thank him for his company, and he must thank him for causing him to kiss him, because otherwise his pride had never allowed him.

"Thank you, Martin, for everything."

………………………..

After dinner, together they went to the hotel in a taxi and on arrival they entered the room, which they had rented only for that afternoon, to take their luggage.

Being alone in that room the nervousness of both increased much more, neither of them had imagined that before returning to that dorm their lips would have returned to kiss in front of the sea almost an hour ago, and now they did not know if that would happen again being together under that same roof, in greater privacy. Neither of them was sure if another impulse of their desires would prevent them from yielding to repeating it and perhaps going even further.

"I'll take a shower first, I hope you do not mind," suggested the timid blond, he really felt so nervous to be alone under the same roof that Richard, knew he should avoid his closeness as much as possible.

"No problem, go ahead," Richard muttered in response "meanwhile... I'm going to check my luggage and see that everything is in order to leave" he finished saying and while Martin went into the shower, Richard reorganized the things that needed to be returned to put on the suitcases, and after finishing he sat on the edge of the bed to wait for it was his turn.

From his place he could hear the sound of the water falling and right in front of the bed in the window could be seen a beautiful night on the beach and the sea, the same sea where a sublime promise had rejoined them in a kiss. He felt much happier remembering that there had even been two more kisses and that his hands had hugged Martin's body vehemently.

During that brief time, Richard decided to lie down a little on the bed. For a few minutes he thought about what had happened. He could not help but remember what had happened on the beach that evening just over an hour ago. He could not believe that for all the bitterness and resentment that separated them he had kissed Martin's lips again. He remembered that he had almost forgotten the wonderful feeling he felt every time he did. On countless occasions he had been tempted to do so, despite their austere separation. The truth was that he had not tried his lips for a long time. He remembered that the last time they'd really kissed had been that morning after Martin's birthday, before that discussion that had definitely ended their relationship. It had been almost three months since that, it hurt to think they had had to endure it ever since. He could not believe that at that moment he had considered that it would never happen again. At that moment he had sworn to break everything that bound them. But this afternoon the impulses had been stronger than his foolish decision, and now, as he meditated on the bed of their hotel room, he could not repent. He could never regret kissing Martin, and could never regret showing all the love he felt for him.

Immersed in his thoughts, Richard could only hear the water running in the shower, Martin continued to bathe. No more noise was heard in the room, only sometimes his own sighs. Richard had a great moment of indecision, he had suddenly considered doing something that his impulses had long hailed, especially on those occasions after their separation, when he had had to be completely alone with Martin under the same roof, as it was now. But at the same time he still insisted on refusing.

In order to avoid continuing to feel trapped by his own temptations, Richard thought he had better be distracted. Hearing the shower water fall and knowing that the water from it was wetting Martin's bare body at that moment, it seemed to him pleasantly eternal. He had to resist continuing fantasizing about it, just as he had done when both were in the apartment in New York.

Determined, Richard rose from the bed, perhaps trying to watch some random TV, whatever it was better to stop concentrating only on the noise of the shower and imagining himself caressing Martin's naked body under the shower. He sat on the edge of the bed and took the remote control that was on the bureau. He had no idea what could watch on Hawaii's TV, and he could not even imagine it, but he just switched on the TV and began to change channels randomly. But he had no chance to find a program to see, because soon his attention was distracted by what was right on the bedside, in front of one of the bureaus. Richard's gaze focused on Martin's suitcases, which were open. Then he had the urgent imminent intention of rummaging. It was his chance.

Richard left the control on the edge of the bed and went to the suitcases, not without before making sure that Martin still did not leave the bathroom. Never before had he spied the blond's belongings, he had never had that habit and had always considered it something very bad, but the anxiety and uncertainty he felt now led him to take advantage of the circumstance while the blond was not yet out.

Richard was very jealous of knowing if something in Martin's suitcases would confirm that he was really having something with Benedict. He glanced briefly at the contents of his luggage, trying not to make a mess that might betray him. He found nothing to confirm his suspicions, but he did not stop feeling them. Anyway he felt relieved. There were only clothes and other personal items in Martin's suitcases. Richard was greatly moved to note that among his things were some of the neckerchiefs he had given him when they had their relationship together. He was even more moved to see that the little sea-shell, which had been about to be thrown back to the sea a while ago, was once more intact among his belongings. And he also saw that Martin had brought with him a picture where they were happily together, which he kept in his wallet.

Richard decided to return to his place in front of the TV, Martin would leave the bathroom at any time. But before he did, he suddenly realized something that further accentuated his uncertainty. A small container peeped from inside one bag to the side of the suitcase. When he saw it he knew immediately what it was about. Without hesitating too much, he took the small tube of lubricating gel from the suitcase and took it in his hands, quickly put it in his pocket when he heard that Martin opened the bathroom door.

"It's your turn..." the blond said as he was closer to him, wiping his blond hair with a towel.

"Yes, I'll hurry ..." Richard got a little nervous for fear of being discovered, but nodded and went into the shower.

Until that moment Martin did not notice that anything was missing in his suitcase and began to prepare the clothes that would be put to leave the hotel to the airport. He had to choose very comfortable clothes. In the meantime, he would keep wearing only the bathrobe.

As soon as Richard entered the bathroom, he was finally able to observe the gel tube in his hands and read what was wrote on the labels. His restlessness increased much more. Why would Martin bring a lubricating gel to facilitate sexual –anal- intercourse? Richard knew that particular gel quite well, because it was one of the most used every time they had sex together. His disturbance was great because he was filled with jealousy to think that Martin had brought that gel thinking of having sex with another man, and he even was not sure if that would be Benedict.

His jealousy increased in a boiling point in an instant by machining in his mind a thousand images of Martin enjoying having sex with another man during the tour and promotion of _The Hobbit_. Richard almost had the urge to squeeze the package in his fist angry, but he did not. It would not be prudent and mature on his part.

He set the gel tube on the shelf and went into the shower. The bathroom made it good to relax and think things through.

While Richard still was under the shower, Martin had just realized what was missing in his luggage; he could not help but notice, since he had always kept it in one of the side bags.

"Did someone steal it from me? Did I put it away without realizing it?" he asked himself, feeling a little uneasy about not finding it, and embarrassed because of the use of the product.

Searching the gel tube had distracted him during that lapse so he had not yet dressed. He thought it was best to forget it. Richard would get out of the shower at any time and the time to leave for the airport would be over soon.

"Is something wrong?" Richard asked as he left the bathroom. Martin turned to see him feeling a little surprised. In the room the TV was still on.

"Oh, no... it's just that, I think I forgot something or maybe I just lost it somewhere..." Martin replied, slightly flushed. If Richard asked what he had missed, Martin would not have known what to answer.

"You have not dressed yet..." Richard mumbled softly. He was naked, just covering his waist with a towel. Martin still had his bathrobe on, underneath it he was stripped of all clothing. At Richard's remark, the blond was greatly ashamed. He could not help but feel vulnerable when he remembered that he was wearing nothing, and Richard was in the same way. And seeing Richard show his muscular bare torso in front of him, still moist, made him really nervous.

"Ah, it's just... I was choosing the clothes I'll wear... you know, I can never get anywhere if I'm not perfectly dressed..." Martin mumbled nervously. Richard smirked and began to move closer to the blond until he was right in front of him. Martin felt even more uncomfortable, his heart rate had increased, he was not sure what it was that Richard intended to do, and he just dodged his gaze.

"Well, this time we do not have much time, we have to leave soon, but it does not matter, you're always perfect, use whatever you use... or even... if you do not use anything," Richard said with an instigating look. Martin noticed that his voice was very provocative.

"Err..." the blond did not know how to react to the unexpected compliment that more than that had sounded highly suggestive. He was greatly disturbed, because he knew Richard well, and he knew perfectly well that this was the way he had always liked to provoke him, just like when their relationship was still intact. Very nervous, Martin began to touch the back of one of the chairs in the room without purpose, while still was avoiding the look.

"Your wet blond hair... has always fascinated me so much, and how it makes you look, Marty ... makes you look a lot more beautiful..." Richard continued, muttering in a sensual tone and closer to him, and then he ran his fingers over some tufts of the Martin's blond hair that was still quite wet. Martin blushed a little, could not keep his eyes on Richard because of the embarrassment caused by the uncomfortable moment, and having Richard thus showing his pecs in front of him worried him excessively.

"Ah, Rich... I ..." At that moment Martin could not articulate the words. He could feel Richard's breathing very close to his face that was not easy to happen without intention, unless Richard bowed a little with a firm purpose to invade his personal space. Richard was doing so, he had bent to bring his face to his with the clear determination to kiss him. Martin understood immediately, did not know why he was doing that but it was something he knew would not dodge, because he wanted so much to feel his closeness, he craved it as much as he had when they had returned to the room a while ago, after what happened on the beach.

Without saying more, Richard began to bring his lips closer to those of the blond and slowly began to kiss him softly. Martin consented little by little, until soon he himself pushed the kiss even more and placed his arms on Richard's shoulders. The mouths of both that had been desperately sought, were again merging into a longed-for kiss that soon became more and more passionate. For Martin it was still a little strange, because he had almost always gotten used to kissing Richard when he had a beard, and now, when they had not even reconciled, his lips kissed him without the roughness of his beard. He almost felt as if it were part of a new stage in their lives, and yet Richard's kisses were as pleasurable as they had ever been, added now to the rapture of passion, the product of long abstinence. Both were enjoying the sublime moment, as much as they had done just over an hour ago on the shore of the beach, after also kissing each other effusively.

Again both were getting carried away by their impulses, which they could no longer control. All the bitterness and resentment that had separated them for so long had caused their mutual passion to be together to become a time bomb, which had detonated on that evening before the sea, and which now claimed to culminate in the intimacy of their shared hotel room.

As their lips kept kissing, soon Martin felt Richard's intrepid arm wrap around his waist, and he hugged more of him. Richard started to lead him to the bed, still hugging him and caressing his back until reached his butt. The difference in stature had always caused them trouble kissing and caressing at the same time, but that could never stop them from fully expressing their outburst. As they stood by the bed, Richard lifted the blond a little and in a single movement he made him rise to almost immediately he placed over him. They looked at each other for a moment, internally they could not deny that they were baffled by what their impulses were leading them to do, but they could not resist any longer, and they could not deny that being that way filled them with great emotion. Looking at each other for that brief moment, they smiled at each other with a frenetic mixture of tenderness and excitement, and Martin laid one of his hands over Richard's face to caress it. After that, Richard took the blond's lips again and that way they kissed once more time. The temperature of their bodies felt increasing, they were getting excited fast, they had wanted it so much all this time that now they could not help it. Martin hurriedly untied the waistband of his bathrobe. He was so nervous that he was a bit clumsy to do it with precision, but when he could do it, he finally exposed his nakedness in front of Richard, who smiled wickedly at him and admired his beautiful nakedness, and then Richard's hands finally began to caress the blond's body with progressive despair. Then he directed his mouth to the blond's nipples to begin to nibble.

"Ahh," moaned Martin as Richard's impatient teeth gripped his nipples. His moans grew louder as he felt his mouth suck and his hands rested on the dark hair of Richard, which still was very wet.

"Martin...you are so beautiful...you are so delicious... although your body is thinner it has not stopped being magnificent" Richard muttered in exciting voice, and then continued to suck in fervor.

Martin's face was flushed with pleasure, he could also feel one of Richard's hands begin to masturbate him while his other hand continued exploring his body. Feeling the warmth of his big, masculine hands running through his body was something he'd almost forgotten to enjoy so much.

"Ahh, Richard ..." Martin groaned louder. Richard did not stop, only until at a moment he sat up a little on the edge of the bed to suddenly reach for the tube of lubricating gel, which he had stolen from Martin's suitcase before, and began to open it and pour a little of the gel in the fingers of his hand.

Martin observed what he was doing and expressed his surprise to realize that Richard had taken that lubricant out of his suitcase.

"You ... you took it out of my luggage..." Martin muttered, his voice was agitated and ironic. Richard nodded with a lustful smile and approached him again and then he opened Martin's legs and began to insert his fingers smeared inside him, to dilate soon. He had always been cautious to lubricate him, but this time he was especially desperate, it had really been too long the time they had not had sex together, his body was clamoring to join in one with him. Martin felt his abruptness and jerked before it, but he did not care, he was too excited and wanted to rejoin their bodies after their long and austere separation.

"I could not resist, you're a naughty _kitten_... you are always prepared..." replied Richard much more excited. Richard was desperate to have him ready soon.

"Ahhh..." Martin's moans this time heard louder and longer. Richard kissed him again to drown his screams a little and because he wanted at all times to feel intoxicated by the sweet taste of his lips.

Quickly and still kissing the blond, Richard stripped the towel that still remained around his own waist and then exposed his thick erection that stood hard and threatening to penetrate the blond's entrance that was already prepared. Martin watched Richard's manhood as he was about to penetrate, and bit his lips a little. He was too excited, his nipples now was very hard and red from the stimulation made by his dark-haired lover.

Before putting his manhood in, Richard put on a condom and when it was ready he got inside the blond who hugged him tightly when he felt the invasion. Richard penetrated him to the bottom almost with a single thrust. Martin had not felt such an abrupt and thick penetration from long ago and knowing that it was Richard's aroused him much more, it did not matter that in spite of the previous lubrication of his entrance he had not achieved the complete dilation. They finally were having sex together again with desperation and they needed to do it fast.

"Ohh, Martin..." Richard groaned as he felt himself deliciously inside him and smiled wickedly, close to his lips that wanted to kiss again. Martin smiled too, Richard was inside him one more time, something he could not imagine enjoying again. The sensation was a bit uncomfortable, the penetration had been abruptly going through to the bottom of his being with a single thrust. But he could not complain of having that wonderful feeling again, as he could feel Richard's agitated breathing around his lips, as his hands continued to fumble with obscene desperation.

"Ahh Richard..." Martin groaned heavily, feeling a strangely pleasurable tightness in his chest, a result of the force exerted by Richard's body weight as he began to thrust heavily inside him.

"You're still so deliciously narrow... your body is so damned wonderful, my naughty _kitten_ ...I love you so much," Richard said through moans without losing the rhythm of the onslaught he gave violently inside the blond. Martin was quickly engulfed in madness.

And in the midst of this perverted madness, Martin felt too happy to hear that from Richard's voice, as he possessed him and made him of his, as it had not been in a long time.

"Ahh, Rich..." Martin moaned more and hugged stronger to him as he felt the potency of his strong manhood slip inside him again and again.

The bodies of both were united again in one, burning together in passion, and the vigor of the attacks of the dark-haired increased even more with each outburst.

"Ahhh!" Richard shouted in a moment, the feeling of being inside the blond was something that imminently driving him crazy.

"Ahh, Richard... this is so...aggh" Martin shouted with pleasure, he could not help leaning his body as he felt the invasion thrust deep inside him over and over, Richard was attacking him with power and he did not want to stop even for a single moment, he have been resisting for so long that he felt that he could at last release all this guarded eagerness.

For a moment, Richard admired Martin's sweet face again, ecstatic and moaning beneath him, and kissed him again to reassure his cries a little. Their mouths kissed passionately and their bodies continued to unite in copulation.

After a while, their bodies began to be a little exhausted and sweaty, but the passion did not stop. They would kiss, hug and caress again and again. There was so much sexual energy that neither of them had shed their sperm yet, they were holding back for much more durability. But surely together they felt reaching the climax of ecstasy. Until suddenly the clock in the room on the wall indicated the time, making a clatter of sound as it did every hour. Although they were now in their full passion, Martin knew they had to stop. The hour indicated that they had too little time to left for the airport.

"Ahh, Richard... we must go..." Martin muttered, groaning shyly as he embraced Richard who was still attacking hard inside him.

"Ahh..." Richard moaned again, had clearly understood what Martin was referring to and had also heard the clock indicating the time, but he did not want to stop, especially now that he felt like coming "oh, c’mon, bad _kitten_ , just a little more..."

"Ahhh!" shouted Martin, plunging his hands into his lover's dark hair as Richard kissed his neck and came back with violent thrusts inside his body.

Then Richard was able to free himself at last of his seed, the sensation made him scream more loudly. But this time everything would be poured into the condom he had on. Martin soon released his orgasm too, trying to keep everything in his hand to avoid further embarrassment, because despite the intense lust with which he had enjoyed having sex with Richard again, he could not help but think that it had not been a right decision and now that they were finished the sexual encounter he was not sure what could happen next. This could not mean reconciliation at all, perhaps it was still only an irrational outburst of their impulses. It was all a derivative of their hot desires.

At last Richard came out of him and sat up in bed next to him. He looked at him for a brief moment, with a serene expression, and smiled a little as his hand held his own manhood, now looser, and then went to the bathroom to clean.

Martin felt a little sore, but he still sensed the ghosts of the pleasure of what he had been enjoying for just a few moments ago, as he could still feel Richard's hands exploring his whole body with debauchery and his energetic attacks inside. The smile of enormous satisfaction on his face simply could not fade. He sat up on the bed and then got up as soon as he could, there was no time to waste and so with the slight pain stabbing between his legs he headed for the bathroom and got in with Richard to clean himself too. By this time, Richard had opened the showerhead and was letting the water run over his manly, muscled naked body. Martin rashly stepped into the shower and smiled coquettishly. Richard had left the door open to incite him to accompany him, they had to enjoy each moment together, and as soon as he had seen him come in, Richard had invited him with a provocative gaze. Martin understood immediately, and standing right in front of him, also under running water, Martin laid his hands on Richard's torso and slid them to his chest, caressing him sensually. He was not really sure of it, but he really wanted to, anyway that day he was getting carried away by his impulses at all times, for his true desires.

Richard smiled at the feel of Martin’s hands caressing his body and he also did the same and laid his hands behind Martin's back to go lower and feel the curvature of his butt. The warm water continued to wet them both, and finally their bodies came a little closer. The members of the two could never get together standing naked in front of each other because of the considerable difference in stature and size of both, but it was always greatly enjoyable to hug in that way caressing their bare skins that still felt warm of excitation.

It was a wonderful moment after their delivery of carnal love, a moment that they always liked to share, but at the same time it was something that Martin was afraid to enjoy because it reminded him that in the same way he had hoped that morning after his birthday. Meditating on that made him think that this time could not be different, after all until now they had not clarified or arranged anything of the matter that separated them. And above all, Richard had not told him that he had forgiven him.

"We must hurry..." Martin said quietly, again with an attitude withdrawn and voice still quiet and nervous. But his hands still caressed erotically Richard's strong, hairy chest.

Richard reached out to close the shower faucet and stroked Martin's body with his other hand.

"It's a real pity _kitten_ , because of that damn clock I had to ejaculate pretty soon, but at least we could enjoy it for a while..." manly Richard's voice sounded seductively and at the same time as smooth as the treatment he was having with Martin at that moment.

"Haha, are you serious?" Martin giggled nervously, Richard's words had sounded sexily dirty and at the same time tempting. The blond sidestepped a little, did not know what to say, everything still seemed so wonderful and at the same time implausible, hard to believe.

"As serious as this" Richard felt his shyness at once, looked at him tenderly and without further ado, brought his face to his to kiss him sweetly. He could feel Martin's lips doubtful at his act but soon the blond agreed to the kiss and their lips joined in intensity.

A few minutes later, when they were both out of the bathroom, they really hurried to get dressed and get ready. The delicious dose of sex had taken a long time, and now they had to hurry to the airport to avoid losing their flight. They felt like children playing chase and laughed a little relieved when they could take the taxi.

"I hope we can be on time..." Martin said with a more serious voice but also a little elated and smiling nervously. He was very happy. It all seemed like a dream, but he was aware that he could no longer enjoy it, at least for that moment when they had to be interrupted by their professional duty.

"Do not worry, Marty, we'll get there, we're still on time..." Richard replied, smiling a little nervous but with a very sensual tone in his voice, and Martin, who had sat cross-legged as it was usual on him, looked at him with coquetry and then squeezed Richard's leg boldly, Richard giggled after a brief sigh.

Finally they arrived at the airport and after doing everything they needed to get their luggage in, they did not have to wait too long in the waiting room

They boarded the plane promptly, the plane would take off that same night at the end of the day. The flight this time would take them to Australia. From there they would be traveling in company with the rest of their companions. Hawaii had been their last stop to be alone.

During the first few minutes of the flight they did not talk much, although both were very happy and above all in spite of the sexual delivery that had happened in their hotel room, there was still a lot of tension. Again both were too timid, inflexible to the treatment they were supposed to have each other, and so they decided to just sit and lean a little in their respective seats avoiding talking too much. Neither of them wanted to make the other feel harassed or pressured. But in spite of their strict folly, trying to ignore each other hurt themselves, especially after both had returned to love each other on the same island where they had made sublime promises together.

"Richard ..." Martin muttered, looking away, as if he wanted to look out the window.

"Tell me..." Richard replied succinctly, intrigued by his hesitation.

"I love you too..." Martin whispered almost inaudible but loud enough for Richard to hear, and although at the moment Richard was focusing his attention on his music player he could hear it perfectly and smiled a little, but Martin did not notice it, he was so embarrassed to have said that he had quickly fixed his eyes out the window. But suddenly Martin felt Richard's hand caressing his cheek subtly.

"Ah...Martin... you're always so sweet. I love you, my _kitten_. I'll never be able to stop. Well, and...did you wear comfortable clothes? You must try to rest during the trip," said Richard, still stroking Martin's cheek, which was slightly flushed and he could not resist coming closer to give him a fleeting kiss that was very close to the corner of his lips.

"Ah, yes, in the end we had to dress up too quickly but I managed to find something comfortable," Martin replied timidly, showing his slightly loose shirt he was wearing. Richard smiled again, Martin's voice had seemed much sweeter than ever. He wanted to kiss him, effusively, but he did not. The embarrassment made him give up and then he resumed his attention in his music player.

"I'm glad you're comfortable, hobbit," Richard muttered serenely and started choosing music to listen to on his player, he had put the headphones back on.

Martin smiled nervously and thought to do the same. He needed to relax, he was still feeling very nervous, and Richard’s words telling him how much he loved him were sincere, that he was completely sure of, but he could not be sure that it meant their relationship was totally restored. He needed to be distracted a little from that concern, he needed to listen to his own favorite music too. But as he was about to pull out his own player, inevitably his eyes fell on the screen of Richard's player, and as he caught sight of the unexpected song Richard listened to, a feeling of exciting joy suddenly struck his chest. Martin smiled broadly and giggled emotionally.

"Hey, what are you listening to?" inquired the blond, approaching him a little and looking at him with a vicious accusation and then pointing to the screen of Richard’s music player.

Richard was surprised and tried to change the music that was being reproduced but he thought that he did not have to do it and although he embarrassed looked up towards the blond and answered irresolutely.

"Ah...is that... well I...I can explain it, haha" said Richard doubtfully and giggling. He could not stop Martin from taking the player off and taking it in his hands.

" _One Love_... haha, really do you hear this nonsense?" Martin asked playfully. Richard blushed a little.

"Hey, give it back to me!" Richard asked, following his game and then circled Martin in his arms and hugged him, while Martin kept the music player in his hands.

"Why would Mr. Armitage listen to _One Love_?" Inquired Martin flirtatious and provocative, enjoying feeling the strong arms of Richard surrounding his body and make a game of playful struggles with him.

"Because I like to hear Mr. Baggins' sweet voice every single moment, so I feel that I have him with me even if the distance separates us..." Richard muttered with a provocative voice, close to his ear. Feeling Richard's breathing that way excited Martin so much. Listening to Richard said that excited him a lot more.

Martin giggled short and shy, aimlessly looking at the screen of the player where showed the progress of the song it played and a photo of him taken when he had recorded the theme for the film _Confetti_ in England a few years ago.

"Besides seeing your picture there always makes me so happy all day, although of course it could never be compared to feel you this way...with me" whispered Richard near his ear, and nibbled a little on his ear.

"Ah, but... it's not even a good song, my voice is not good for singing," the blond said with a nervous giggle.

"I do not agree with that _kitten_ , your sweet melodious voice is incomparable, no man of your age can have a voice as sweet as yours." Richard said amiably.

Martin blushed and smiled coquettishly at him. Richard continued to hug him even though the separation of the seats from the plane did not allow them to maintain the best position for it.

"Richard, you're always so sweet with me..." Martin muttered, sounding his voice even sweeter.

"I could never compete with you, Martin, there's no one sweeter than you..." Richard whispered close to his ear.

Strangely and without being able to respond to themselves, they were having the same wonderful closeness they had always had in their relationship before the bitter events caused by the unfortunate deception separated them. They both felt too good in this way, this kind of things together always had made them very happy, but at the same time they could not be sure of doing the right thing and that prevented them from continuing completely the way they wanted all time.

The tension was still there, just because they were aware that it existed, but it felt so good to be thus expressing each other's affection, it felt so good to feel the other's breathing close and the warmth of their bodies together.

At that moment, Martin wanted to lift his face toward him and kiss him in passion; Richard was tempted all the time to steal a passionate kiss from his lips flushed under those circumstances. But the shame always prevented them. But the impulses were much stronger and in a moment they could not resist any longer and they joined their lips in a kiss, although subtle and slow, very discreet, but with which they felt quite satisfied.

As soft as their lips had kissed, they slowly parted and looked at each other, smiling timidly. Neither of them dared to talk about it, and they still did not talk about the most intimate sexual encounter they had had in the hotel room. Neither of them wanted to talk about what they were now having or about the past because both felt that talking about it would reopen the old wounds and they did not want to feel hurt anymore. They preferred to stay in this beautiful fantasy, where nothing and nobody disturbed them like that, they wanted to enjoy it even if only for a brief time.

When they would arrive in Australia they were not sure what would happen.

"Ah, if you do not mind, Rich, I'll try to get some sleep," Martin said softly, calmly, and gazing at him tenderly as he stroked his chin.

"Of course there is no problem. It has been a busy day and depending on the time zone it is time to sleep, added to the fact that it will take us a whole day of time. You know, the translation of the Earth ends in Hawaii and with it the day,” Richard replied quietly and returned the same loo “also, when we get there we will start the real hustle and bustle."

"Haha, you're always a nerd! You should get some rest too, Rick, sleep well" the blond said softly, and gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek, close to his lips and then leaned back in his seat, and listening to the music of his player closed his eyes until slowly falling asleep.

For a while Richard watched as Martin slept peacefully, while in turn he also listened to his own music. Seeing Martin sleeping next to him was something he'd always liked, especially now that everything seemed to have other nuances, as wonderful as had been before. He enjoyed watching him sleep peacefully, his clothes casual and comfortable, his face always with tender features in his little more than forty years, the exact same age he also was, and his delicate features framed by a blond hair that no one could look the same way. Richard enjoyed seeing him asleep after having made him happy with those kisses and caresses, and especially after having made love to him again that evening.

While Martin slept, Richard listened again to the theme he was playing, _One Love_.

Listening to Martin's sweet voice singing such a beautiful song always made him feel so joyful, it made him feel hopeful and he fell in love, knowing that it was him, his beloved Martin. While the song was heard in his headphones, Richard did not stop to stroke the blond strands of Martin's hair and did not stop to lay his hand on his. Seeing him and feeling him by his side made him forget all his bitterness, at that moment resentment did not matter, it had become tiny, insignificant. However, he was afraid that this would not last and that upon awakening everything would re-emerge. In his consciousness there was still a sea of negative doubts and feelings, latent, but that could return at any moment. Richard really wished that did not happen. But he was not sure it was.

But in the meantime, he could still enjoy having Martin just for him, and remembering everything they'd had together that day. His hand continued to stroke the blond's hand for a lapse, his ears continued to enjoy his sweet singing voice and his eyes watching peacefully at his dream, until he too fell asleep.

………………………..

Halfway through the plane's flight hours, while most of the passengers slept, Martin woke up. He glanced at his watch, which he would have to adjust again as soon as they arrive in Australia, but he still had Hawaiian time and knew that about five hours had passed since the plane had taken off. He was still sleepy, but he wanted to take some time to observe Richard who was still asleep in his seat next to him. Then slight abrupt sudden movements of the plane made him shudder.

"What the hell was that?" he asked to himself, startled. The sudden movement returned once more. Martin had been many times on many planes and this was the first time something like that had happened, but he could sense that it was not a good thing and began to panic.

"Richard, wake up!" Martin said, touching Richard's arm to make him wake up. At his call, Richard did not take too long to wake up and looked at Martin as his eyes opened.

"Martin, are we in Australia already? What's going on?" Richard asked. At that moment he could read in Martin's face the fear that was beginning to invade him. And suddenly Richard also experienced the sudden movement of the plane. Martin gripped his arm tighter.

"The plane is moving horrible!" said Martin, frightened.

At that moment an announcement was made from the co-pilot.

// estimated passengers, we are experiencing a very slight turbulence, but do not worry, keep calm, we will soon get away from these strong currents of air //

"Keep calm Martin, everything will be fine," Richard said softly, trying to calm Martin as he took his hand in his and twined their fingers.

Martin was touched by the caress, and because the serenity of Richard's voice reassured him, but he could not keep his cool completely.

"Richard, I'm scared, you know I'm always very afraid of these situations," said the blond still panicked. Richard held his hand tighter and caressed his back.

"We'll be fine, Marty, and soon we'll get to Australia together," Richard said, looking at the blond tenderly, he really wanted Martin to stop panicking. Richard smiled at him as he took his hand in his and laced it up again. Martin kept his gaze on him, and a gentle smile on his face, he was a little more relaxed.

Their faces approached in the vicinity of a kiss, and this time Martin decided to follow his urge to kiss him. Richard completely responded to the kiss, which was sweet and subtle.

The turbulence ceased soon and the flight continued normally until the Australian mainland was visible from the window. Soon the arrival of the flight to the airport was announced and the passengers enlisted for the landing.

They arrived in Sydney at dawn the next day after nearly eleven hours of flight. As he stepped down from the plane, Richard allowed Martin to walk in front of him, and sometimes he did not avoid touching his back and caressing his shoulders, as if he wanted to guide him. Each caress was greatly comforting to Martin, he always felt protected every time Richard was behind him.

But the shyness had returned to both, their relationship remained uncertain and they feared to break the good treatment.

"Well, we're already here..." Richard said as they got off the plane completely.

"Yes, the new adventure begins..." Martin said in response, trying to sound effusive in spite of his shyness, and then they both made their way to the airport entrance. During the journey, both walked very close together and on more than one occasion both felt the great impulse to hold hands but they gave up, really shame and folly continued to overcome, even if they had returned to show their love. Nevertheless, sometimes they did not avoid the contact of the friction of their indecisive fingers that however never interlaced when they were walking.

"Could you rest well?" Richard asked, breaking the awkward silence finally.

"Oh, not very well, I must say, and besides, I'm hungry, the food on the plane I did not like much, you noticed it," Martin replied hesitantly and shyly, bypassing the look.

"I'm sorry they did not have a vegetarian menu that's good enough for you, but as soon as we get to the hotel you can eat well." Richard said, trying to sound cheery, though he was embarrassed to show Martin his concern.

"Yeah, you're right..." Martin smiled and though hesitant, he encouraged him to subtly take his arm, but Richard, understanding his intention, encouraged him to take his arm more closely. They both giggled a little, self-conscious.

That way they walked together until entering the building where there was people walking and waited for other flights.

Being inside the waiting area of the airport they separated again and almost immediately they were both received by Andy who already was in the airport waiting for them along with another pair of assistants.

"How good to see you two again, so close together!" Andy said cheerfully.

After what he himself had witnessed during the filming of _The Hobbit_ , he knew that things between Richard and Martin had not been going well recently, so he was not too sure of what was happening right now. He was not sure if they were even now together or if they got along at least.

"Hello Andy!" Martin greeted first and shook his hand with him.

"What's up, Andy?" Richard followed. Andy could see in them seriousness, but things did not look tense as he had imagined. He could immediately sense that everything was going relatively well between them. The truth was that he had not been able to see them walking together while Martin took Richard by the arm, so he did not want to be reckless with some insane comment.

"Hey, guys, come on in. You have to get to the hotel to get some rest so we'll start the interviews soon and that stuff," Andy said cheerfully and smiling.

The three of them walked out of the airport after having received their bags and while they were outside, they were waiting for a couple of cars where they were special security personnel and the publicists of Richard and Martin who had come to Australia on their own .

After greeting and talking a little with their publicists, all together they went to the hotel where they would stay. Andy, Richard and Martin were in the same car and during the journey they were talking a little about how the promotions would start that afternoon.

"I'm really happy to see you two together, I wonder how well you've been in your relationship these days, guys," Andy finally ventured, after almost making sure the hostility did not seem to persist between them. Also knowing them both he knew that it was a matter of time before everything between them returned to be as before.

"Ah, well... we've had a very good treatment, with professional respect and that..." Martin muttered hesitantly and his voice remained, his eyes averted a little. He really did not know what to call what he and Richard had been having since they met again in New York and did not even know what they should have after kissing on Honolulu beach and after having quick sex, even if Richard had confessed to him that he still was in love with him.

"Haha, come on, professional, but you two always have..." said Andy, but was interrupted by Richard.

"Yes, Martin and I are the protagonists of this series of films, especially he who is the main star. There could be no antipathy between us," said Richard a little serious but equally evading the look.

Andy noticed that both were repressing themselves, but he thought it was best not to press them too much, however he really wanted to help them reconcile completely and make them open their true feelings, even if until now he really had no idea why they had broken their relationship .

Richard and Martin chose not to talk too much about it, and diverted the subject as much as possible by asking about the itinerary they would make regarding the promotion of the film.

After the car that drove them walked the way to the hotel for a few minutes they finally arrived to settle in, eat and rest a little of the long journey. As soon as they arrived at the reception, other staff members who would assist them in their stay in Australia received them and then Richard and Martin learned that their room reservations were made.

The publicists of both knew that their relationship had officially ended weeks ago, but Andy believed that they were still the best couple despite the circumstances, which he did not know, that separated them, so he made the suggestion to share the same room. Richard and Martin still could not clarify their relationship well even on their own account because until now they had not thought about that. His lodging was going to be a real problem.

Should they agree to have a separate room? Should they ask to have a room together? And if so, should they sleep in separate beds or in a single bed?

"What are we supposed to do, Richard? Should we tell Andy that... we're not together anymore? Or...are we really separated? Are we ...well, together like... before?" inquired Martin seriously and hesitantly, while they were at the reception about to accept the reserved room.

Richard felt that suddenly the causes of their separation resurfaced gradually and undermined their real desire to return to share a room with Martin, and above all to resume their relationship without resentment.

"You're right, I think that after all we still are separated...we have not even clarified it and..." Richard muttered in response, extremely irresolute, he felt in trouble, was also being serious again and even with a little hostile face, although inside talk about that form hurt him.

Martin felt a lump in his throat. Suddenly he felt as if all what had had happened in Honolulu had been in vain, like his silly hopes. The pen in his hand was shaking in his restless fingers for a moment, they had to hurry to sign the note of the rent of the room and still they had not taken a damn decision. Hearing Richard say that hurt him a little, but he knew it was predictable, because neither the kisses, the caresses, nor the delicious sex shared could have been enough, just like that night of his birthday. Martin sighed, resigning himself to signing to have the room separated, but his hands stopped and he hesitated again.

"Then..." hesitated the blond looking at the note with the unfilled lines.

"Well... we could do the same thing we did in Honolulu, ask for a room for two with two separate beds. Anyway we'll be here just for one night," Richard suggested, trying to sound cold, while his throat also formed a knot. The uncertainty exasperated him because he could not explain the current situation of their relationship, because until that time neither had decided to clarify anything despite those kisses and caresses that had existed again between the two until the carnal debauchery. They did not want to explain to anyone about their relationship, did not want to give Andy explanations of something that was not even for them, and much less wanted to explain their damn publicists. Everything would be better sharing the room but not the bed. Although they both doubted if their temptations would border them on repeating what had happened in the hotel room in Honolulu.

"I think it's okay..." replied Martin serious and after a brief sigh he made use of the pen in his hand and began to sign the note.

Martin was dismayed internally at Richard's response but also decided that after all it was the best. Perhaps it was not yet time to clear the whole damn thing, perhaps their foolishness would continue to separate them after all, though their bodies could never withstand the great urge to be together.

They were given a room with double bed as they had proposed but did so with the greatest possible secrecy and did not give any explanation to Andy or the advertisers of it.

The bellman accompanied them to their room that they would share together and helped them with their suitcases.

Being in the room, which actually had two single beds, they both remained silent again, the tension between them seemed to have reigned, because neither of them dared to discuss the whole thing, to talk about their relationships outside, with Benedict and the woman from the ITV interview, or the resentment that had hurt everything.

"Richard... if you do not mind, I'm going to get some more sleep until the sun comes up. You know I can never sleep well on the plane," Martin said indifferently and leaned back on the bed.

"All right, no problem," Richard replied quietly.

But before laying down on the bed, Martin decided to unpack some things he needed, and did so turning his back.

"Richard...what happened...in Honolulu ..." Martin began to hesitate nervously as he unpacked some things from his suitcase. The side of the suitcase showed the small bag that was open and could see the small tube of gel.

"The kisses, the caresses, the sex in the room?" Richard asked a little roughly and quickly. He was really anxious.

"All that... I do not know why we did it, I do not know why you..." Martin mumbled with more hesitation, his hands were a little shaking.

Richard came up behind him and stopped just behind him, and suddenly rested his hands on his shoulders.

"I had promised that I would make love to you again when we returned to Honolulu," said Richard in a calm voice, "you made me see that I was breaking my promise and told you I never broke them"

Martin shivered and finally looked up at him, but just for a moment.

"Was it all because of those promises?" inquired the fearful blond.

"I suppose so..." Richard replied succinctly, again stroking Martin's shoulders with intent.

"And since you've kept those promises, I suppose there's nothing left ..." Martin muttered.

"I also promised to love you forever, that's also something I cannot stop, despite everything..." Richard replied.

Martin sighed, not looking at him again, just feeling Richard's hands gently squeezing his shoulders. The tension increased.

"Well, I'll tell you what I cannot stop either. I cannot stop loving you and I do not know where this is driving us. I do not really know if share the bloody room together again, even if it's not the same bed, it's been a good Idea..." Martin snapped, looking away, then frowning at him for a moment.

"Sharing the bed is what you're worried about, Mr. Baggins? Well, in that case..." said Richard, smiling maliciously at him, and approached him to kiss him. Noticing Richard's intent and having him close enough, Martin turned to him, pulled up his shirt a bit and kissed him. Richard completely responded to the rapturous kiss.

Both deepened the kiss that immediately became passionate and they hugged each other until they threw themselves together to one of the beds.

They did not stop kissing and caressing each other on that bed, the passion invaded them once more. But when they stopped a little, they both looked into each other's eyes tenderly and smiled gently, Martin stroking Richard's dark hair and the dark-haired stroking his whole face, with subtle emphasis on his now blushing cheeks.

"I love you Martin..." Richard said softly and began to kiss again Martin's lips slowly.

"Richard...if this is not a dream or some fucking trick ... do you really love me? Do you really want to be back with me?" Inquired Martin doubtfully, afraid to hear his reply even as Richard's caresses were boldly thrusting beneath his clothes.

"It's the truth, I do not want to continue to avoid loving you... because I need you with me to be happy" whispered Richard close to his ear and kissed the blond sensuously "please Martin, be mine again."

Martin smiled and stroked his face affectionately.

"I've always been yours Richie, no one else's ..."

The two lovers continued kissing with passion, entangling their bodies in the bed. Some groans could not help but listen through the room. But despite the great excitement they were both feeling, they knew they could not stop to return to give to their sexual desire, at least not at that precise moment. Anyone could even interrupt them, anyway. Besides, they had to attend to their work with their peers; it was part of the program.

But after that both felt much safer and anyway, this time passion could wait a little longer.

………………………..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First as always I apologize if I made mistakes!
> 
> I was finally able to update again! I want to say that this chapter celebrates the 4th anniversary of this fic! >:v which I started to post on May 10, 2013! ;3
> 
> I could not have it ready to celebrate the precise day, but here it is and I hope you enjoyed it! uwu
> 
> As you see things are going much better in the relationship of Rich and Martin on the plot! Although there is still much to develop, the end is not even close! :3
> 
> And after 4 years I greatly appreciate all the support you all have given me. As well as I thank everyone who has read this fic that I started doubting but with great enthusiasm and dedication and that I never imagined could be as long as it’s right now! And I never believed that my love for Richartin would grow as much and remain just as effective and passionate as the sublime love these two have i̶n̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶ ̶l̶i̶f̶e̶, in my fics, in my headcanons, in their more than 60 AUs and in my heart. I love them too much! There is still a lot, a lot of Richartin to do! Owo


End file.
